


【Parksborn】You are my hope

by PlumGreenTea



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 305,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumGreenTea/pseuds/PlumGreenTea
Summary: 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

今天也是忙碌又充实的一天，纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠在制服了一个偷车贼，阻止了一起银行抢劫案，外加帮一个小孩修好了被踩烂的手工作品后，成功地错过了梅婶专门为他准备的聚餐。  
  
实际上，能错过这次所谓的聚餐，Peter感到有些庆幸。梅婶的好朋友安娜女士刚刚搬到了他们所住的社区里，而她刚好有个跟自己年龄相仿的侄女——Mary Jane Watson，朋友们一般都叫她MJ。Gwen过世后，Peter没什么心思再去展开一段新的恋情，梅婶便自作主张，想要把MJ介绍给他。  
  
Oh!老一辈的审美，谁知道梅婶眼中那个热情风趣的大美女到底长成什么样？况且他现在真的没准备好重新开始，去接受另一个人，他太害怕重蹈Gwen的覆辙了。  
  
Peter走到家门口的时候，天色已经完全暗了下来，昏黄的灯光从窗户里透出来。希望安娜女士跟她的侄女已经用完餐回去了，他实在不想加入女人们的谈话中，跟她们聊明星化妆品保养烹饪等话题。不过，自己估计又躲不过梅婶的一顿唠叨了。  
  
“Aunt May，我回来了。”  
  
他打开门，迎面走来了三个人。  
  
“哦，Peter你总算回来了。”梅婶兴奋地将他拉了过来，“这是我一直跟你说的我的好朋友安娜和她的侄女MJ。”  
  
“哦，你好！Watson太太.”Peter先是跟面前慈祥和蔼的女士问了声好，才慢慢把视线移到她们身后的年轻人身上，看清了她的模样后，Peter忍不住反问：“Wait a moment,you are Mary Jane Watson?”  
  
“Face it!Tiger.You just hit the JACKPOT!”站在两位女士身后的是一个身材高挑又火辣的年轻女孩，一头耀眼的红发下，生着一张艳丽又张扬的面孔，仿佛天生就该是享受万众瞩目的人。

跟活泼开朗的Gwen完全不是一个类型，骨子里那种令人难以靠近的疏离感倒是让他想起了另一个人。  
  
“Hello！I'm Peter……”Peter伸出手去，视线在划过电视屏幕的时候却蓦地停了下来。  
  
那人穿了一件酒红色的条纹西装外套，里面是黑底印花衬衫，完美地修饰了他高挑纤细的身形，衬得他整个人英俊非凡，神采奕奕。但Peter很清楚这一切都是假象，从那人紧绷的脊背和手臂肌肉中，他能感觉到他的焦虑与不安。  
  
一个月前，一个自称“秃鹫”的超级罪犯，驾驶着如鸟类双翼一般的飞行器，将奥氏集团的主管门肯从Oscorp大厦上扔了下去。门肯虽然最后侥幸活了下来，却因为脊柱受损，后半生只能在床上度过了。而后，关于他的爆料越来越多，违法的人体实验，掩盖事故真相，甚至是贩卖生化武器给其他国家的军火商，就像被无形的恶魔扼住脚腕，一点一点地拖拽进地狱。  
  
当一切都水落石出之后，Harry成了整个事件中最无辜的人。二十岁的孩子，刚刚接手庞大的企业，就被他人陷害失去了公司的所有权，又因身受遗传病的折磨，而被诱导注射了非法转基因药品。好在经过一年多的治疗，状况已经恢复了稳定。  
  
那时的奥氏集团正处于风雨飘摇之际，主管们都在权衡利弊，隔岸观火。可Harry Osborn这位年纪轻轻的奥氏集团继承人就在此时，挺身而出，力挽狂澜，使企业摆脱了看似不可逆转的困境。这位常年霸占娱乐杂志封面的花花公子，更是从不被人看好的纨绔子弟，摇身一变，成了救国救民的英雄，阻止了一场即将爆发的金融危机。  
  
Peter甚至可以想象到那些花季少女是如何疯狂地抢购封面上印着Harry照片的杂志，然后贴在床头，梦想着有一天能成为Mrs.Osborn。  
  
“Oh!Harry Osborn……他最近可是占足了风头啊！”MJ注意到了Peter发直的目光，带有探究意味地调侃道，“怎么？看起来，你们好像认识啊！”  
  
“他是……一个儿时的朋友。”Peter感觉自己仿佛马上就要被MJ过于直白的目光看出些什么，逃一般跟三人道了歉，钻回了自己的小屋。  
  
Peter回到房间，关上门，打开电脑，敲击着键盘，搜索Harry Osborn。屏幕上清一色的褒奖与赞美，唯一不那么好听的新闻是娱乐版的花边新闻，斥责他偷走了亿万少女的芳心。上帝啊！奥氏集团公关部的工作能力简直可以碾压国家外交部了，可真是做得滴水不漏！  
  
盯着屏幕上Harry的照片，Peter忍不住开始发愣。他看上去好像又瘦了不少。他的脸色看上去好差！他到底有没有好好吃饭？是不是又因为压力大开始酗酒了？蜘蛛毒液是不是还在折磨着他？  
  
一股脑冒出这么多问题，还都是出于关心，连Peter自己都感到诧异。他无法否认Harry Osborn在他心中占据着重要的地位，那个小小的身影几乎遍布了他的童年时光，陪伴着他度过了最艰难的岁月，是他无论如何也无法割舍的存在。  
  
扪心自问，电光人事件过去了那么久，他已经完全不恨Harry了。比起Harry，他更恨的人是自己。当初自己没有能帮到Harry，才致使他慌不择路地做出了那样的选择。也是因为自己不肯遵照Stacy警官的遗愿，让Gwen远离危险，才致使她成为了战斗中的牺牲品。  
  
也许……能够重来一次的话，他会放手让Gwen去伦敦追求学业，而自己则留在纽约一心帮助Harry解决他的遗传病问题。也许……这样的话，他就不会同时失去恋人和最好的朋友了。  
  
可惜……没有如果。  
  
也许，他现在唯一能做的，就是努力弥补以前犯下的错，而Harry就是其中之一，也是最重要的那个。  
  
Peter贴在Harry房间对面的墙壁上已经快一个小时了，眼看着那位不爱惜自己身体的小少爷把一瓶威士忌混着冰块喝到了见底。  
  
当Harry打开第二瓶的时候，Peter终于忍不住从窗户外翻了进去。  
  
经过电光人事件，以及Gwen的意外死亡，Peter根本不知道该跟Harry说些什么，他只能像以前一样随便说些无关紧要的话来掩饰自己的紧张：“Hey!Harry，I……”  
  
“你在以什么身份跟我说话？阻止绿魔犯罪的蜘蛛侠，还是作为Harry Osborn的朋友Peter Parker？”  
  
Harry的突然发问，让Peter愣了一下，看到对方眼中渐渐显露出的冷漠与不耐烦，他急忙回答道：“我当然是你的朋友！这是毋庸置疑的！”只要你还愿意的话……  
  
“那就把你那蠢头套给我摘了！”  
  
Peter一把扯下了自己的面罩，一时有些手足无措。Harry没有愤怒地将他赶走，或者冲上来把他扑倒在地，对他拳打脚踢的，反而还能心平气和地跟他正常沟通，虽然只是跟他生起起来的模样相对而言。感谢上帝！对于他们来说或许算得上是一个好的开始。想到这里，Peter忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
  
“如果你来只是为了站在那里傻笑，那你可以回去了！”Harry拎着第二瓶威士忌，走到沙发边，找个舒服的姿势坐了下来。  
  
看到Harry还有力气骂他，Peter心里是开心的，至少证明他的身体状况没有他想象中的那么糟，精神上也还没有被外界的压力压垮。  
  
“我只是太开心了！你知道的……看见你过得还算不错！”  
  
“如果你管这样……叫还算不错的话。”Harry拉低了自己的衣领，露出了胸口上泛着绿色的狰狞伤疤。看见Peter眼中不知是同情还是别的什么东西，Harry反而更烦躁了。干脆省掉了向杯子里倒的过程，他直接仰起脖子，握住瓶口，将威士忌往喉咙里灌。  
  
手中的酒瓶被Peter轻而易举地用蛛丝沾走了，那人却在收到他眼刀的时候，忍不住瑟缩了一下，握在手心里的好像不是一瓶烈酒，而是一颗长满了刺的仙人掌，他赶紧松开了手，随着玻璃与地板的亲密接触，浓烈的酒味迅速在空气中弥散开来。  
  
“Peter Parker!你这个白痴！”  
  
Harry激动地站起身，随手抄起一个酒杯砸向Peter，却被对方稳稳地接住，放在了身边的茶几上。看着Peter小心翼翼地朝自己靠近，似乎随时准备着冲上来按住处在爆发边缘的自己，努力地做着毫无用处的安抚行为，Harry感到心情莫名地有些愉悦。  
  
“Harry，你要是压力大，可以像小时候那样打我两下，或者做些别的什么发泄。但是……别再喝了！那样，对你的身体不好！”  
  
玩心大起，Harry冷哼了一声，微微眯起眼，勾着唇轻笑道：“我压力大的时候，喜欢疯狂地做爱？怎么？伟大的蜘蛛侠要帮我吗？”  
  
Peter红了耳根的反应让Harry心情大好，他走到Peter面前，靠了过去，几乎是贴着对方的嘴唇，刻意压低的嗓音性感得不像话：“Pete，tell me……Ms.Stacy 死后你是怎么解决生理问题的？靠自己？还是……已经找到新的女朋友了？”  
  
“Harry!”  
  
随着一声怒吼，肩膀被一双手用力地钳制住，四目相对，Peter眼中的怒火让Harry脸上的笑容顿时凝固住了。  
  
似乎是意识到自己有些失控，Peter眼中的愤怒渐渐转变为愧疚：“对不起……只是，你不该提起她……”  
  
听到Peter道歉，Harry并没有感到轻松，他可是害死了他女朋友的凶手啊!哦！那位Ms.Stacy，她年轻、漂亮又善良，还拿到了牛津的录取通知书，多么优秀的女孩子啊！为了她，Peter至少应该揪着他的领子揍他两拳，而不是一味地低着头跟一个杀人犯道歉。  
  
“怎么？让你想起自己当时有多绝望无力了吗？”Harry忍不住继续插刀子，不过，他更希望那些刀子能插到自己身上，“那正是我想要的结果啊！Spider-Man！”  
  
“Harry，别再说了！那不是你……”Peter叹了一口气，“都是我的错！是我……”  
  
蜘蛛侠的痛苦不该是绿魔的快乐吗？可是……为什么？他看着Peter痛苦抱头的模样，反而觉得胸口闷闷的？好像快要喘不过气来了？Harry忍不住伸出手，想去安抚Peter，却在看到抬到半空中的手时，又默默地收了回来。  
  
只听那人低低地开了口：“我会想办法治好你的，给我一点时间，好吗？”

“我随时都可能死去，时间对我来说是种奢侈品。”  
  
“Admit it.Pete,you can't save me.”  
  
手机铃声将Peter从噩梦中一把拉了回来，他打开手机，屏幕上显示着一条来自Betty Brant的消息。  
  
“Hi,Peter，号角日报最近在招实习生，我想你可以来试试。”  
  
Peter犹豫了片刻，合上手机屏幕，揉了揉困倦的双眼。自从上次与Harry相见后，他就一直忙着在罗斯福车站做实验，翻看父亲留下的资料，不断地与死神争分夺秒，实在撑不住才会稍微趴在桌子上眯一会儿。  
  
在梦中，他会回到那个钟楼上，Harry的脸孔与Gwen重合，不断地向下坠。不同的是，Harry向下掉时，表情很平静，仿佛已经坦然接受了自己即将死亡的事实。幸运的是，这一次，自己伸出手去就能摸到他，而他也确实抓住了Harry。  
  
那人一只手抓住他的肩膀，低沉的嗓音里带着哭腔，覆在他耳边低声道：“You can’t save me ,Pete.”而后一股巨大的力量将自己推开，他便眼睁睁地看着重要的人又一次死在了自己面前。  
  
Peter扯了扯自己身上的T恤，噩梦惊得他出了一身冷汗，感觉浑身都黏糊糊的。他低头看了一眼手表，估摸着时间，该去上课了。进入大学的第一个学期，他可不想因为缺席而拿到不及格的成绩。  
  
帝国大学是纽约最好的几所大学之一，全纽约最好的几个生物变异专家都是这所学校的教授，同时拥有着最高端的生物实验设备，对于渴望知识的学生们来说是梦想中的求学圣地，Peter自然也不例外。  
  
Peter正往教学楼走着，却发现往日人头攒动的校园突然变得冷清了不少。  
  
旁边两个女生小步跑着冲向平时学校用来举办讲座的会议厅。她们的对话清楚地向Peter解释了发生这一诡异现象的原因。  
  
“快点！马上就要开始了！我一定要占到最前面的位置！那可是Harry Osborn啊！”  
  
听到Harry的名字，Peter突然心头一紧。仔细思考一下Harry可能出现在这里的原因，才稍稍放松了下来。资本家都喜欢举办公益活动，用“善举”来获得民众的支持，挽回企业的形象，看来Harry也不例外。  
  
距离上一次的见面已经一个多月了，Peter只能从电视上关注Harry的近况。而那些经过大肆渲染的报道有多少真实性尚不可知。本着科学性和严谨性，他还是决定近距离观察一下Harry。只是偷偷地去瞟一眼，问题应该不大，还赶得及去上课。  
  
不出意外，会议厅里百分之七十都是女学生。Harry正站在讲台中央与奥克塔维斯博士握手，他穿着Prada最新一季的西装，很好地衬托出了他本人英俊风流又带着些许阴郁的贵族气质。Peter忍不住想，如果他是个女生，估计也会疯狂地迷恋上Harry。  
  
大概真的是被Harry迷昏了头，Peter鬼使神差地掏出照相机记录下了这一刻，却不小心忘了关闪光灯。一瞬间，包括Harry在内的所有人几乎都朝他的方向看过来，他连忙收起了手中的相机，不出意外地看到了Harry笑容崩塌的刹那。Harry可能不知道自己原来是这所学校的学生吧！所以，看到自己的出现有些意外，甚至可能有些不悦。结合每日观看有关Harry的新闻的行为，Peter觉得，自己现在这个蠢样子简直像个不要脸的跟踪狂！  
  
还好大家并未多关注他这位“男粉”，很快把注意力回归到了讲台上。Peter也趁机溜了出去，刚刚好在上课铃声响起之前赶上了他的课。坐在教室里的学生寥寥无几，教授似乎也理解这种情况，默许了学生们的这种行为。  
  
Peter挑了个不太显眼的座位坐下，手中的笔无意识地在笔记本上划动着。因为长时间得不到充足的休息，Peter无法集中注意力在老师的讲解上，眼皮挂在眼球外摇摇欲坠。只是那么晃神的一刹那，他便又回到了钟楼里。此时此刻，他正一只手拽着蛛丝，另一只手紧紧地抱着Harry的腰，手感比他想象中的要柔软纤细。  
  
Harry突然贴过来，将嘴唇轻轻地印在了自己的双唇上。令Peter自己也想不明白的是，他没有躲开，反而在对方向自己靠近的时候，心中生出了几分期待。就像那次Harry喝醉了捉弄他，蒸馏酒的芬芳混杂着淡淡的香水味飘进了他的鼻尖，一瞬间，他觉得自己醉了，感觉晕乎乎的，眼前的一切都笼罩着一层朦胧的美好。如果不是他突然提到了Gwen，自己也许真的会放任他吻过来也说不准。  
  
冰凉柔软的嘴唇，仅仅是那么一瞬，与自己的嘴唇轻轻地相碰，Peter甚至还来不及好好感受和回味，触感便迅速消失不见了。Harry贴在他的耳边，像是要对他倾诉缠绵动听的情话，吐出口的语句却像冰锥一样扎进了Peter的心脏。  
  
“You give people no hope.You take it away.”  
  
“You can't save me.”  
  
遇上一次不同的是，这一次，没有外力将他推开，是他自己的手不听使唤般地脱了力。像是无数次地在重复一个既定的结局，看着Harry一次又一次地掉落下去，死在了自己的面前。  
  
突然响起的下课铃声将Peter惊醒，他觉得自己的胸口像被谁重重地打了一拳，闷闷地发疼。他胡乱地收拾起自己的东西，准备离开教室。  
  
“Hey,Peter.”  
  
一个金发碧眼，身材曼妙的女孩叫住了他。Peter觉得眼前的女孩看起来有些眼熟，却怎么也想不起来她的名字。而且他敢保证这女孩不是来跟他搭讪的，因为他现在头发乱糟糟，黑眼圈浓重的模样对于这样一个漂亮的女孩来说，没有丝毫的吸引力。  
  
“呃……有什么问题吗？”  
  
“奥克塔维斯博士叫你去他的办公室。”  
  
“哦，谢谢。”  
  
“By the way,I'm Liz,Liz Ellen.跟你一个高中的。不过，你那时跟Gwen在一起，估计注意不到其他的女孩子。”  
  
“Oh,I'm sorry.Really!”  
  
看Peter愣愣地把这玩笑当真了，女孩笑了笑：“It's OK!不过，你应该认识我的男朋友Flash。”  
  
“真的吗?Flash？他算是我的一个朋友，我们幼儿园就认识了。”  
  
“Yeah,他也是这么告诉我的。”  
  
“但是……我好像很久没见到他了。”  
  
“他去参军了，去了以色列。受了蜘蛛侠的影响，他说蜘蛛侠很酷，是人们的希望。总觉得男人就该像蜘蛛侠一样帮助其他人或着报效国家什么的。”  
  
“听起来还不错！”  
  
“也只是听起来而已。”女孩垂着眼眸叹了口气，短暂的静默过后，女孩笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“好了，去吧！博士还在等着你呢！”  
  
他们刚开学不久，Peter再三确认自己并没有忘交什么作业，才终于放下忐忑不安的心，走进了奥克塔维斯博士的实验室。  
  
四只金属手臂通过中间的一个连通装置附着在奥克塔维斯博士的后背上，那手臂似乎是由博士的思维所控制，正在实施着人类无法自己操作的实验。Peter惊异于这高科技装置，连与博士打招呼都忘了。  
  
“Oh,Peter！你来了。”奥克塔维斯博士是个戴眼镜的中年人，气质儒雅和善，看到Peter惊疑的模样，向他解释道：“这是我之前在奥氏集团工作时发明的仿生机械手臂，现在Mr.Osborn将它重新还给了我。比起奥氏集团的前一任管事者，这位年轻人不但有眼光，有手段，还这么善良正直，真的是前途无限啊！”  
  
前两个优点Peter确实承认，不然Harry也不可能在这么短的时间之内把奥氏集团从危机中解救出来。至于后两点，他可真的不敢恭维。Harry那家伙肚子里的坏点子，随便实施一个都足够毁灭世界，从小时候起就这样。他之所以没有付之于行动，大概是因为他还没在这个世界玩够。  
  
“博士，您好！请问您找我是有什么事啊？”  
  
“是这样的，Peter，我从别的老师和同学那了解到了你的家庭状况，听说有些复杂。但你的成绩这么优秀，我相信学校的设立的奖学金完全可以负担得起你大学四年的学费。也许，你需要的只是我的一封推荐信。或者，你也可以来奥氏集团我的实验室来帮我，公司会给你发薪水。”  
  
“哦！博士真的是太感谢了！但是，我觉得自己完全有能力应付！真的！”Peter敢打保票，那些所谓的奖学金百分百是出自Harry的捐赠。而去奥氏集团工作，那就更是在花Harry的钱了。他内心十分抗拒这样做，也许是出自对Harry的愧疚，也许是出自别的其他什么自己也说不清的东西。  
  
“真的吗？你的状态看起来真的不太好！你有多久没睡个好觉了？”  
  
Peter能感觉到奥克塔维斯博士正盯着他的黑眼圈和乱糟糟的头发看，正好上课铃响了，他慌忙地起身，在差点绊倒自己之前，退出了实验室：“博士，谢谢你的关心。但是，我真的应付得来！相信我！我还有课，就不打扰您工作了！非常感谢您！真的！”  
  
等Peter走远后，奥克塔维斯转过头，朝实验室的另一扇门，开口道：“Mr.Osborn，你都听到了。”  
  
“这个白痴！”Harry低声骂了一句，慢慢地从门后走了出来。  
  
奥克塔维斯笑了一下，镜片下的那双眼似乎能透过Harry看到些连他自己都不愿意承认的东西：“介意我问一下，你们是什么关系吗？我注意到在刚刚的会议厅里，Peter在拍你。”  
  
Harry沉默了片刻，冷冷地道：“……博士，我希望您能将注意力专注在蜘蛛毒液的破解上。毕竟原料有限，而我的病情又反复无常。如果我死了，可没人愿意花这么大的价钱去资助您的那些研究。”  
  
“你大可放心，在生物变异方面的研究，除了已逝的Parker博士，怕是没人能与我一较高下。”  
  
“那我就静候佳音了。”  
  
“我最近在看号角日报的报道时，突然冒出一个疑问，还需要奥斯本先生你来解答一下。”  
  
那是什么三流小报啊？连听都没听说过！心里这样吐槽着，Harry脸上却依旧保持着完美的公关笑容：“愿闻其详。”  
  
“蜘蛛侠是否是因为注射了蜘蛛毒液才获得了现在的能力？”  
  
Harry心下一骇，明明自己已经很小心地将能暴露两者关系的东西都隐藏起来了，奥克塔维斯到底是怎么发现的？  
  
着一袭黑色西装，带着黑框眼镜的中年男子，匆匆地从实验室外走了进来，看了一眼奥克塔维斯博士后，悄悄覆在Harry耳边，轻声道：“金并那边又在催新一批的药剂了。”  
  
“……我以为会更早些。”  
  
“前段时间，蜘蛛侠捣毁了他的一个毒品制造工厂，让他忙得焦头烂额。”  
  
“原来如此。”Harry的唇角勾起一丝寒意，“斯迈思先生，请帮我转告金并，我可以找许多超级罪犯来干扰蜘蛛侠，就像蜥蜴人那样，至于药剂的事情，可以等公司的状况稳定下来再来谈。他是个聪明人，应该很乐意接受这个交易。”  
  
结束课程后，Peter收拾起东西，准备去罗斯福车站。手机上传来梅婶要他带鸡蛋回家的消息，回想起每次自己早出晚归时，女人担忧的模样，Peter都觉得心头一阵酸涩。  
  
也许奥克塔维斯博士说的不无道理，梅婶一个人要养活两个成年人，对她一个已经不算年轻的女人来说，真的太艰难了。  
  
Peter打开手机，翻到早上收到的那条信息，回复到：“太好了！谢谢你告诉我这些，我什么时候可以去？”

当Peter穿上蜘蛛衣惩奸除恶时，会忍不住荡着蛛丝跑到Oscorp大厦或者Harry家附近，趴在对面的墙上观察屋内的情况。他看得出来Harry极其厌恶自己穿着这身制服出现在他的面前，所以他也只敢远远地观望，不敢贸然靠近，更没有勇气站到他面前去跟他打招呼。至少，在血清的研究有进展之前，他还不能见Harry。  
  
但目前，生计问题超越组织犯罪和拯救好友，成为了纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠面临的最大困境。  
  
站在号角日报大楼的门口，Peter仔细地审视了一下自己的穿着，廉价的T恤、帽衫和牛仔裤，虽然比不上Harry每次出席都是又一套不同款式的高档定制西装，但也不算太差不是吗？至少干净整齐，没有异味。为了给人留个好印象，他早上起来甚至特意用吹风机吹了吹头发。  
  
号角日报的主编乔纳·詹姆森是个脾气暴躁，年近半百的中年男人，花白的头发被抹上了发胶，整整齐齐地向后梳成了大背头。此刻，他正在高声训斥着什么人，口水都要喷到Peter的身上了。  
  
“Hi，詹姆森先生，我带来了新的蜘蛛侠的照片，顺便想跟您聊聊实习生的事情。”  
  
这时突然从旁边窜出了一个金发碧眼的高个男子，他抢在Peter前面，拿着一叠照片递给了詹姆森：“快看！这是我昨天拍到的蜘蛛侠。看他这蠢样子像不像是准备在墙上结网产卵？”  
  
Peter瞟了一眼，正好是他贴在Harry家对面观察Harry的时候。可能是太过专注，所以没注意到有人在拍他。完了，他现在觉得自己更像个变态跟踪狂了！而詹姆森比起自己拍的那些蜘蛛侠帅气打击罪犯的照片，显然对蜘蛛侠趴在墙上的“蠢样子”更感兴趣。  
  
“May I?”大高个指着Peter手里的相机问道。  
  
Peter觉得没什么大不了的就把相机递给了他，高个男子翻看着相机里的照片，评价道：“说真的，你想继续给报社卖照片的话，最好换一台专业一点的照相机。顺便说一下，我是Eddie Brock。很高兴认识你！”  
  
“Peter Parker。我也很高兴认识你！”  
  
詹姆森望着手里Eddie的照片啧啧道：“Parker先生，现在看来有人比你更擅长拍蜘蛛侠了！”  
  
“等等！”翻到某张照片时，Eddie制止了詹姆森想要把Peter赶出去的行为，“Harry Osborn？你是怎么拍到的？这张照片可比你拍的那几张蜘蛛侠要好多了？”  
  
连詹姆森的目光都被照片吸引了过来，他难得松了口，赞许道：“确实是张不错的照片！”  
  
Peter装作毫不在意地摆摆手：“他来我们学校做演讲，我就随手拍了。”  
  
“你都无法想象，我们报社想要一张Harry Osborn的照片有多难！那位骄矜的小少爷从来不许我们这些所谓的‘低档报社’拍他！他可是除了国际知名杂志不上的人！”  
  
Peter的嘴角不禁染上了笑意，他可以想象，Harry是怎么皱着眉头要保安把那些小报记者请出去的。  
  
Eddie搂住Peter的肩膀，试图说服他：“把这张照片卖给我们吧！如果拍奥斯本的话，我保证会比你拍蜘蛛侠要挣得更多！”  
  
“不行！这张不卖！”本来偷拍Harry就已经让他不高兴了，自己要是再卖他的照片赚钱，估计下次见面时就要被他骂死了。  
  
谁知詹姆森直接将相机交给了他的秘书：“Betty，把Parker先生拍的照片拷贝下来，作为我们新一期的头条，顺便把钱给他结一下，再把实习证发给他！”  
  
“等等！”  
  
“嘿！别那么死板！你确实很缺钱，不是吗？”Eddie接过Betty递来的实习证，笑着挂在了Peter的脖子上，安慰似地拍了拍他的肩膀，“从今天起，我们可就是同事了。以后就请多关照了，Parker。”  
  
Peter向Betty投去求助的目光，Betty摆摆手。表示她只是一个秘书，根本帮不了Peter，只能让他自己自求多福了。  
  
“嘿！说真的，Parker，你跟Osborn是不是认识？”  
  
Peter连忙摇头否认：“不不不！我们真的不认识。”儿时的玩伴？曾经的挚友？连Peter自己都无法定义他们现在的关系，而且即便他说出去，也不会有人信。  
  
“哦！你可别骗我了，我看得出来你在撒谎。”  
  
Eddie过于尖锐的目光让Peter不寒而栗，他努力地让自己看上去真诚些：“我们真的不认识！这张照片真的只是巧合！”  
  
Eddie接过Betty递过来的支票，塞进了Peter的上衣兜里：“看来你不想说。没关系，我们记者的职责即是探寻真相，我想，也许有一天我会找到你跟Osborn之间的联系。好好干吧！”  
  
Peter掏出支票，看了一眼上面的数字，他保证这比他卖过的所有蜘蛛侠的照片加在一起的价钱还要高！看来就算是超级英雄，也比不过奥氏集团的总裁，这个闪闪发光的头衔。何况自己是蒙着面罩，而Harry那张精致帅气可以迷倒万千少女的脸。哦，算了，好歹可以帮梅婶付清这个月的账单了不是吗？  
  
实习是从明天开始，今天也没有课，Peter回罗斯福车站继续他的实验。今天实验的进展还算不错，Peter出来的时间比往常要早，也正赶上了许多下班族回家的时间。  
  
Peter走在回家的路上，迎面走来一个身材火辣的红发美女，正在挥着手跟他打招呼。  
  
“嘿！Peter！”  
  
“Hi!MJ，最近过得怎么样？”自从上次在家里见过面之后，Peter又在家中或者是社区里见过MJ几次，两人聊了几句，十分投机。MJ也有个不太幸福的童年，他们之间也许有些同病相怜的感觉，Peter很欣赏这个女孩坚强乐观的性格，这点倒是跟Gwen很像。虽然两人没有像梅婶期望的那样走在一起，却成了十分要好的朋友。  
  
“还不错，我的新戏就要上演了！”MJ从包里掏出一张剧院的演出票，递给了Peter，漂亮的眼睛朝他眨了眨，“我希望你能抽时间来看一下。你知道的，我刚搬来这边不久，只有你一个可以称得上是朋友。”  
  
Peter不得不承认，MJ可以算得上是遇到过最狡黠聪慧的女孩了，他无法拒绝她的请求，接下了那张演出票：“好！你放心，我一定会去捧场的！”  
  
“那就这么说定了！”  
  
“嗯，说定了！”  
  
告别了MJ之后，Peter继续往家的方向走。没过一会儿，几辆警车鸣着警笛，从他身边呼啸而过。看来，又有需要帮助的人在等着他们的好邻居出现了。虽然现在的超级英雄不少，但是由于索科维亚协议的限制，大部分超级英雄都处于被控制或监管的状态下。像他这样还能自由自在打击犯罪的属于少数，这也是为什么詹姆森先生一直在号角日报上发表文章说蜘蛛侠是“害虫”的原因之一。一个不受控制的超级英雄，在许多人看来，也许离超级罪犯只有一步之遥。  
  
高速公路上，警车围了一圈，将路给堵住。不远处是一辆又一辆看上去防护严密的运输车。又是那个背着一双金属翅膀的男人，他自称“秃鹫”，是个十足的疯子！这不是Peter第一次跟他交手了，而这一次他似乎是在劫掠某种高科技武器。不知道这地点是不是秃鹫故意选的，周围都是树林，场地十分开阔。对于蜘蛛侠来说很难发挥出优势，可对于拥有双翼，能翱翔于天际的秃鹫来说，却是施展能力的最佳地点，看来又避免不了一场恶战了。  
  
也不知道秃鹫从哪里搞来的武器和装备，比上次似乎更加先进了，破坏力也更大。这些纽约警察手里的枪跟他的武器比起来，简直就是小孩手里的玩具弹弓，除了给秃鹫挠痒痒，没有任何用处。  
  
Peter抢在警察出手前跳到了秃鹫面前：“嘿！秃鹫，又见面了！我想你的对手应该是我！”  
  
“小虫子，等你好久了。”  
  
躲过秃鹫的一击，Peter翻了个身，跳到电线杆上，从上面倒吊下来：“说真的！你有这么一双翅膀，为什么不去做点别有意义的事情呢？比如高空救援之类的！把你的科技装备投入到更有意义的事情上！打劫别人的东西可真不是个好选择！”  
  
秃鹫用他的行动证明，自己被Peter的说教给激怒了。  
  
Peter试图穿越森林，将秃鹫往郊区废弃的楼盘引。那里正好适合他发挥蜘蛛侠的能力，而又不至于伤害到普通市民。不过秃鹫似乎看出了他的意图，不断地朝他发动攻击，阻挠他的去路。  
  
“你只会一味地逃跑吗？小虫子。”  
  
看来秃鹫并不打算给他实施计划的机会，而他们也逃到了悬崖底下，Peter发射出蛛丝黏住悬崖。  
  
“嘿！老兄，你知道吗？说实话，你这双翅膀真的是丑爆了！还有你那一身绿色的制服！你看起来就像一根长了翅膀的腌黄瓜！”Peter借力跳到了秃鹫的后背上，虽然他不懂这套翅膀的飞行原理，但秃鹫背后这个像背包一样的装置应该就是飞行器的控制装置，他努力地抓住秃鹫背后的装置，试图将其破坏掉。在装置即将脱离秃鹫身体的时候，他瞟到了内侧Oscorp的字样，一个晃神，被秃鹫甩了下去。  
  
因为敌人的失误，好不容易得来的机会，秃鹫怎么可能放弃，扇动着翅膀重重地给了Peter一击。  
  
后背和大地来了个亲密接触，Peter只觉得五脏六腑都在抽痛，嘴里溢满了腥甜味。他一边咳着，一边含糊不清地问道：“你的装备是哪来的？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

后背和大地来了个亲密接触，Peter只觉得五脏六腑都在抽痛，嘴里溢满了腥甜味。他一边咳着，一边含糊不清地问道：“你的装备是哪来的？”  
  
秃鹫舒展开双翼，向Peter炫耀自己的得意之作，苍老的声音裹挟着寒风，听起来十分骇人：“我自小便有飞行的梦想，工程师的工作退休后便设计制造出了这套飞行器。虽然之前被老奥斯本抢走了，但年轻的奥斯本先生又将它还给了我，还送了我更加先进的武器装备。呵呵，听说他也是恨不得将你除之而后快呢！”  
  
“Harry？他还是……在恨我吗？”怏怏的声音里夹杂着几声咳嗽，Peter断断续续地道，比起心口处传来的酸涩感，五脏六腑的钝痛似乎变得微不足道了。蜘蛛反应使他感到整个脑壳刺痛得发出警报，可他连挪动一下身体都做不到。  
  
秃鹫举起手中的武器打算给他最后一击，突然另一个带着翅膀的不明人物出现，狠狠地将秃鹫一脚踹飞。同时，两个雇佣兵打扮的人，一男一女，出现在Peter身侧。高大的男人伸手将Peter扶了起来，Peter连忙向他道谢。  
  
“哦，谢谢。”等到他抬起头看清男人模样的时候，忍不住提高了音量，“等等，你是那个美国队长！天哪！老兄我居然见到真人了！不是在电视上！也不是在博物馆里！你的肌肉是真的吗？练了多久？听说你在海底冻了七十年，那一定很不好受吧！”  
  
“孩子，冷静点！”看见秃鹫逃跑，美国队长对不远处的猎鹰发号施令，“Sam，跟上他。”  
  
“Got it!”  
  
“听着，孩子！这种事还是应该交给我们专业人士来做，你还是回家好好读书，或者交个女朋友什么的！”黑寡妇拍了拍他的肩膀，用眼神示意了一下旁边的美国队长，笑着打趣道，“可别学那个活化石，活了九十多年了。爱上了自己的好朋友，却连表白都不敢！”  
  
“Nat!”  
  
“哦！队长，戳破你的心思，我感到十分抱歉！”虽然嘴上说着抱歉，但她看上去没有一点歉意，一张漂亮的脸蛋依旧笑吟吟的，她停顿了一下，继续道，“不过，你跟Barns的事情，除了Sam之外大家都看出来了。”  
  
“嘿！你们又在我不在的时候说我些什么啊？”猎鹰飞了回来，平稳地落在地上，收起了翅膀。  
  
美国队长显然不想让黑寡妇继续这个话题：“秃鹫呢？”  
  
“跟丢了，不过至少我们知道了他的武器都是哪来的？”猎鹰手里拿着颗被拆了引爆装置的炸弹，上面明晃晃地印着Oscorp的字样。  
  
“等等，奥氏集团的总裁……Harry，Harry Osborn他不是个坏人……他是我的朋友……他……他只是……只是没有别的选择了……”Peter着急地开口为Harry辩解，却一时间找不到什么好理由去说服他们，甚至连他自己都说服不了，他叹了口气，颓然道，“这一切……都是我的错。”  
  
黑寡妇似乎想到了什么：“Oscrop的那个Harry Osborn吗？他可是神盾局的重点监控对象啊！”  
  
美国队长拍了拍Peter的肩膀，一副教导主任要跟差生谈话的模样：“孩子，我想，我们也许该好好谈谈你的那位朋友了。”  
  
跟这位美国的道德标杆谈话并不轻松，如果不是黑寡妇在旁调节气氛，Peter可能已经被憋死了。  
  
“也许，你应该先搞清楚Osborn对你来说，到底意味着什么？未尽的责任，良心的救赎，亦或是……不管你们之前发生过些什么，如果他做出危害社会的事情，我们一定会出手阻止他！当然，如果你帮助他，我们也会把你一同视作罪犯对待！”  
  
美国队长的说教虽然有些难熬，但Peter觉得自己真的赚到了！  
  
“好了，Steve，他是二十岁，不是十岁。”黑寡妇拍了拍美国队长的肩头，“他们年轻人的事，还是要自己搞清楚才好。”  
  
也许就像他们说的，他真的该好好跟Harry谈一谈了。而且，他现在这副样子，摘了面罩一定是鼻青脸肿的，他可不敢回去，被梅婶发现，一定又要让她担心了。不过，如果绿魔看见蜘蛛侠这副狼狈的模样，该是会笑得合不拢嘴了吧！  
  
当Peter跳进Harry房间，并顺手摘下自己的面罩的时候，那人正靠在沙发上喝酒，加了冰块的威士忌，看到出现，Harry明显愣了一下。  
  
Peter得承认，他来得可真不是时候。看样子，Harry应该是刚洗完澡。暗金色的头发湿漉漉地往下滴着水，有几滴水珠顺着他的胸口，滑进了丝绸睡衣的领口里。领口毫不在意地大敞着，露出了胸前的一片雪白，和精致的锁骨。最要命的是，那人的两条腿，又细又长还白得发亮，就那么毫不遮掩从睡衣的下摆下伸了出来。  
  
Peter只觉得喉咙一阵发紧，努力地把目光从Harry的那两条腿上抠下来，却控制不住地开始咽口水，“Ha……Harry……我想……我们……我们得谈一谈……”  
  
“很好！你现在除了一字眉，又多了个口吃的毛病！”趁Peter发愣的时候，Harry走过去，从衣橱里找出了一套老式睡衣，扔给了Peter：“瞧你这是副什么鬼样子！把你那破破烂烂的丑制服脱了，洗个澡再来跟我谈！”  
  
Peter一把接住Harry扔过来的睡衣，把自己的背包随手扔在了地板上，但怀里这堆完全没有设计和时尚感的东西明显不是小少爷的风格：“这衣服是你的吗？”  
  
“管家准备的，老一辈的审美，总是那么让人一言难尽。”  
  
哦！老一辈的审美！Peter的肚子不合时宜地响了起来，为了掩饰尴尬，他把自己乱糟糟的头发彻底挠成了鸡窝状。  
  
“伟大的蜘蛛侠现在连饭都吃不起了，居然还有骨气拒绝学校的奖学金？Peter，你总是能蠢到让我叹为观止！”Harry一边鼓掌，一边咬牙切齿地嘲讽道。  
  
“等等，我跟奥克塔维斯博士的事情，你怎么知道的？”  
  
Harry漫不经心地将视线从Peter身上移到了手边的酒杯上：“那奖学金是奥氏集团出资捐助的，我作为捐助人，关心一下不是很正常吗？”  
  
“哦。”  
  
看到Peter难过地瘪了瘪嘴，Harry烦躁地站了起来：“你先去洗澡。厨师这个点都回家了，大餐就别指望了。我去看看冰箱里还有什么剩的。”  
  
“Harry，谢谢你！”  
  
“先别急着谢我，等你吃完了，还没被毒死，再来谢我也不迟。”有时候，Harry觉得Peter就像自己养的一条小狗，不管自己伤他伤得多深，好像只要稍微给他点甜头，他就又会摇着尾巴过来找自己。就像小时候，不管自己用什么恶作剧捉弄他，虽然他也会生气和难过。但第二天又会傻乎乎地笑着跑过来找自己。Peter的眼神像小狗一样清澈真挚，拥抱也像小狗的皮毛一样柔软温暖。  
  
当Harry拿着凉透了的苹果派回来，并带给Peter一个冰袋，Peter睁圆了一双眼睛向他表示感谢的时候，这种感觉更强烈了。以至于当Peter埋下头吃苹果派的时候，Harry忍不住面带微笑地摸了摸他头顶湿漉漉的头发。  
  
Peter一边拿着冰袋敷着被打肿的眼眶，一边诧异地抬起头望向身边的人：“Harry?”  
  
Harry忍不住红了耳根，故作镇定道：“Mrs.Parker难道没有教过你吃饭的时候不要说话吗？”  
  
“哦。”看到Peter又乖乖地把头低了下去，Harry才松了一口气。  
  
等到Peter吃完了，Harry才忍不住发问：“你要跟我谈什么？”  
  
“呃……秃鹫的装备，是你给他的吗？”  
  
Harry在心里激烈地吐槽这个难听又低级的反派名字时，稍稍分出了点脑细胞来思索这个人是谁：“你是说亚德里安·图姆斯吗？那本来就是他设计制造的，物归原主而已。他是个人才，可惜被我老爸和门肯坑惨了！那套飞行器是他研究了一辈子的心血，而我不过只是帮他拿到他应得的而已。”  
  
“你可知道他一直靠那些东西在劫掠高科技武器？”  
  
看到Peter有些动怒的模样，Harry不禁心情大好，他也总算是搞清了Peter今天会搞得这么狼狈的原因。  
  
“不过是一些黑心商人的无良商品而已。看来，我真的该好好地感谢他。能让蜘蛛侠忙得焦头烂额，他的功劳可不小啊！”  
  
“Harry，你要是恨我！可以直接冲我来，没必要这么做！”  
  
也许穿上战甲的绿魔可以和蜘蛛侠一战，然后呢？斗个你死我活？那又怎样呢？就算蜘蛛侠死了，他也还是那个万人景仰的超级英雄，也许纽约市民还会为他在时代广场立一座雕像，小孩子们会将与蜘蛛侠的雕像合影作为炫耀的资本。而他呢？就算活了下来，也会被关进监狱里，在一个被人遗忘的角落里腐烂发臭。那不是他要的结果，他想要蜘蛛侠消失，永远不再出现。  
  
在Harry看来，Peter可真是天赋异禀，天真的想法每次都能让他忍不住发笑：“Peter，别太自以为是了！你还没那么重要，让我花心思去报复！这不过是我跟金并的一个交易，我找人牵制住蜘蛛侠，而他延长我提交毒品原料的期限。”  
  
看Peter呆滞的模样，似乎是不敢相信他会跟那个让人闻风丧胆的黑道帝王做交易：“怎么？你不会真的以为奥氏集团走到现在的地位，还能保持着双手清白吧！有时候，我们不得不去做一些不那么光彩的事情。”也许他可以多向Peter解释一下，他并不打算继续父辈的罪孽，而奥氏集团也不会再继续那些可怕的基因变异研究，可当他看到Peter那副失望的模样时，蓦地停了下来。  
  
Peter低下了头，沉默不语。两人陷入了胶着的氛围中，空气变得该死的粘腻，Harry甚至觉得自己连喘口气都费劲。  
  
最后，还是Peter打破了沉默，定定地望着Harry：“如果我抓住金并，把他关进监狱，你是不是就能……收手？不再做伤害别人的事情？”  
  
伟大的蜘蛛侠在向美国队长靠拢吗？金并可是个棘手的家伙，连复仇者都拿他没办法，你一只小蜘蛛能做什么啊？况且就算他被抓了起来，也不代表他的势力会就此倒台。就算他倒台了，也会有新的，或许更棘手的人物来接替他的位置。政府也许并不乐意看到这种情况发生。但Harry并没有把话说绝，迂回道：“你也说了，是如果。”  
  
Peter伸出胳膊去握住了Harry的手，轻轻地摩挲着他的手指关节：“Harry！如果……蜘蛛侠能成为别人的希望，那我也想努力让自己能够成为你的希望！”

四目相接，Peter深棕色的圆眼睛里似乎正在向他传递着什么火热又真挚的东西，从相贴的皮肤处开始燃烧，大有将他整个人都吞噬掉的趋势。  
  
“那就……陪我一起下地狱吧！”Harry反手握住Peter的手，一把将他拉了起来，搂住他的脖子，用力地吻了上去。  
  
“等等……Harry……”Peter轻轻地推了一下，并没有用力去挣脱，Harry吻过来的那一刹那，他的自制力就崩得所剩无几了。  
  
Harry贴着他的嘴唇，这位骄矜的小少爷，就连说情话也要带着几分命令的口气：“Now!Shut up!Kiss me and fuck me！”  
  
天生的烟嗓带着哭腔，明明是男性的嗓音，却让Peter想起了希腊神话中塞壬的歌声，他像个初次出海航行的水手，着了魔一般，即便很清楚船只即将触礁淹没，自己的唯一的下场是葬身于对方的腹中，他还是忍不住转动船舵，向着歌声的方向前进。  
  
他们之间没有缠绵动人的情话，却在用每一个动作来传达对彼此的强烈渴求。虽然没有同性之间的经验，可Peter有着足够的耐心和温柔，Harry第一次觉得自己在被人珍惜爱护着的。身上裸露出的那些狰狞的伤疤，是他永远不愿回忆起的痛，Peter看到后愣了一下，俯下身一一吻过。而后发生的事情，让这一晚成了他最丢人，也最想忘记的一晚。  
  
Harry趴在Peter肩头上，低声地啜泣起来，吓得Peter以为弄疼了他赶紧又退了出来，又在他的强烈要求下继续了下去。  
  
半梦半醒间，窗外下起了蒙蒙细雨。Harry困得挣不开眼睛去看，却能清楚地感受到那熟悉的潮湿粘腻感。他动了动身体，尽管两人已经肌肤相贴了，可他还是忍不住朝旁边的温暖源靠了靠。  
  
朦朦胧胧的，他回想起大洋彼岸那些孤独求学的时光。记忆中，天空总是阴沉沉的，阳光明媚的日子少得可怜。而他的人生，就像英国的天空一样灰蒙蒙的一片，是“Osborn”这个象征着财富和尊贵的姓氏，给他蒙上了一层甩不掉的阴影。几乎没人在乎他内心真正想要什么，只有靠着酒精麻痹自己才不那么难过。他想过抛弃这里的一切，忘掉这里的一切，重新开始。可不管是父亲对他的冷漠与忽视，还是Peter给予他的温暖和快乐，都是他怎么也摆脱不掉的存在。在彻底地了解Peter之前，他从来不认为一个人可以这么温暖，温暖到包容他一切的任性。  
  
Harry扪心自问，自己根本称不上是个善良的人。童年时期开始，他对于朋友的认知仅停留在互相陪伴与利用，一个离开了，再去重新交另一个就好了，反正奥斯本家的小少爷长得可爱，出手又大方，不愁没人喜欢，直到遇到了Peter。  
  
那个小孩一副愣愣的模样，眉毛那么粗快要连成一字了，见到他连招呼都不敢过来打，笨得要死！他想不明白父亲为什么要自己跟这样的小孩做朋友。不过，多个听话的跟班和不会告密的恶作剧对象也不是什么坏事，只要自己不做的太过火就好。至于保护Peter，不让别人欺负他，也只是基于自己将Peter视为所有物的这一认知。  
  
直到Peter失去了自己的父母，他们才真正地走进了彼此的内心。Harry知道，这世上不会再有人比自己更了解Peter此时的感受，也不会再有人比Peter更能了解他一直以来的感觉了。他们都是失去了“双亲”，或者说被“双亲”所抛弃之人，只有拥抱彼此才能感受到些许的温暖。  
  
曾经，蜘蛛侠夺走了他的希望，而自己也做出了令两人都极度悔恨又无法挽回的事情。  
  
如今，Peter告诉他要努力成为自己的希望，或许……他该给Peter一个机会，也给自己一个机会，去试着相信一些看似不可能的事情。  
  
Peter不像Harry那样可以在激烈运动过后，沉沉地睡去。与之相反，他感觉既兴奋又焦虑。他也不明白自己是怎么跟“老朋友”滚到床上去的，但他可以确定自己与Harry之间那种吸引是强烈而致命的。  
  
Gwen给他的感觉是温柔的，美好的，那是一种平凡又充实的幸福感。  
  
而Harry，他了解他的一切坏点子，坏心眼，却还是忍不住蜇服于他的魅力，逐渐沉沦。  
  
刚刚Harry哭泣的模样，着实让他心疼。不像自己还有本叔和梅婶，Harry的母亲早逝，而父亲又热衷于工作，而疏忽对他的关心，这点他从小就深有体会。Harry从小能感受到的亲情与爱少得可怜。也许有那么几个追求者，抱着一颗真心试图去接近他，却被他建立起的高墙拒之门外，而自己则成了唯一一个拥有钥匙的幸运儿。  
  
Peter不知怎么的，思绪开始胡乱翻飞，他突然想起美国队长那副欲言又止的模样。  
  
“我曾经有一个要好的朋友，我们从小一起长大，那时候他总是在保护瘦弱的我。后来，我变得强大了，不再需要他的保护了，他便一直追随在我的身边。我以为我们会永远这样相伴下去，直到一次任务中，他为了保护我而掉落悬崖，失去了一只手臂，还被敌人洗脑成了人形兵器。再次相见，他甚至根本不认得我。那时，我就在想，如果还有第二次机会，我一定不会再放手。”  
  
Peter知道美国队长口中的朋友便是冬日战士，令人闻风丧胆的九头蛇杀手。他在参观博物馆的时候，看过他们的录像，那个叫Bucky Barns的青年，是个阳光帅气的年轻军官。如果没有九头蛇，他本该是个在战场上赢得无数功勋的战争英雄，退役后娶一个美丽温柔的妻子，生一群可爱的孩子，带着军人的骄傲和荣誉过完他幸福平凡的一生。  
  
而Harry……如果没有逆转录病毒的困扰，没有注射蜘蛛毒液。他应该会成为一个杰出的年轻企业家，像他父亲那样，成为医疗领域的先驱，帮助更多的人解决疾病的困扰。  
  
值得庆幸的是，他没有像美国队长那样，白白浪费了七十年的光阴。他还有机会帮助Harry，有机会去弥补他们犯下的过错。

Peter终于在天蒙蒙亮的时候睡了过去，又因为太过准时的生物钟以及窗外刺眼的阳光醒了过来。窗前的窗帘大敞着，他敢保证这一定是Harry干的，希望他为自己贴心地拉上遮光窗帘什么的，根本不可能！很明显，那人现在没有躺在床上，他期待的浪漫的早安吻也泡汤了。  
  
“别赖床了，你以为自己还在上幼儿园吗？快穿好衣服，然后过来吃早点。”他的小少爷已经穿戴整齐，优雅地一边喝咖啡，一边看报纸了。老天，他以为自己这辈子只能在电影里看到的情节，居然真的发生在生活中了！  
  
Peter洗漱完，从盥洗室出来后，将自己的衣服从背包里翻出来穿上，有什么东西随着他的动作，飘了出来，缓缓地落在了地毯上，被旁边柜子投下的阴影挡住了大半。  
  
Harry看着Peter的纯棉帽衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤，摇着头，呷了一口咖啡。  
  
“What?”Peter看得出Harry眼中充满了嫌弃和不悦。  
  
“我刚刚在想要不要送你一套新衣服？但你呆头呆脑的模样明显只适合这种充满廉价感的东西。”  
  
哦！好吧！一个呆头呆脑的理工男，一个资产过千亿的年轻企业家，天知道他们是怎么走到一起的！  
  
Peter快吃完的时候才发现Harry一直盯着报纸封面的头条版面看，甚至都没怎么翻页，在好奇心的驱使下，他忍不住探了探头。赫然发现报纸的最上头红底白字上印着“号角日报”，而封面的照片正好是他在大学里偷拍Harry照的，最糟糕的是，照片的右下角清晰地写着拍摄者Peter Parker。号角日报还真是该死的“日报”啊！昨天刚拿到的照片，今天就放出来了！  
  
“呃……Harry，我可以解释。”  
  
“现在……我有三件事需要你去完成。”Harry冷着一张脸，慢悠悠地放下手中的报纸和咖啡，不知道从哪变出一个贵到Peter想都不敢想的相机，扔到了他的怀里。  
  
“第一，相机收着，以后再让我发现你用那么烂的相机拍我，就等着收法院传票吧！第二，去申请帝国大学的奖学金，我可不想自己的血汗钱在自己男朋友都没拿到的情况下，便宜了别人。”  
  
听到“男朋友”三个字，Peter不禁红了脸，他焦灼不安地等着Harry的第三件事，只见那人站起身来，靠近他面前，缓缓地勾起唇角：“至于第三件事……我想你应该不介意在临走之前，给我一个离别吻的，对吗？”  
  
“Of course.”Peter凑上前去，吻了Harry。Peter现在觉得，有个既有钱又贴心的男朋友也不错，不是吗？  
  
在Peter的坚持下，Harry终于放弃了让司机送他去学校的决定。他一边喝着咖啡，一边翻看着号角日报的另一篇报道，虽然内容他并不感兴趣，但照片可是Peter穿着蜘蛛衣趴在他家对面墙上的模样。看着Peter这副蠢样子，好像没加糖和奶的纯美式也没那么苦了。  
  
当打扫卫生的仆人将一张演出票递给Harry，询问他如何处理的时候，Harry脸上的笑容凝固住了。  
  
他并没有去剧院看剧的习惯，而能来到这里的人除了仆人就只有Peter了，票的主人是谁一目了然。这本来不是什么值得大惊小怪的事，Peter如果喜欢看话剧，他不介意把整个剧院都包下来，两人来一场浪漫的约会。可他很清楚，那并不是Peter的爱好，而这张票会在他的手里，显然与上面那行潇洒漂亮的英文字有关。  
  
Be there or be square.——Mary Jane Watson  
  
看来，他该亲自去剧院，好好拜访一下这位Watson小姐了。

去教学楼的办公室拿了奖学金申请单后，Peter准备去找奥克塔维斯博士，请他帮忙写推荐信。迎面走来了一个金发女孩，Peter跟女孩打招呼：“Hi,Liz.”  
  
“Oh!Hi，Peter！”比起上次见面，Liz看上去就像中了五百万大奖一样，高兴得走起路来都是一蹦一跳的，刚刚甚至差点撞在他的身上，正当Peter准备开口问的时候。  
  
女孩兴奋地开口道：“我收到Flash的来信了，他过两个月就要回来了！我真的是太开心了！”  
  
“哦！是吗？那真是太棒了！”Peter由衷地为他们感到开心，那可是以色列的战场，能平安归来简直就是上天的眷顾。  
  
“到时候，他回来了！我们一起吃个饭吧！”  
  
“当然，没问题。”  
  
“那就这么定了！”女孩话锋一转，笑着眨了眨眼问道，“话说，Peter，你今天看起来状态很不错啊！有新情况了？是我们学校的女孩吗？”  
  
Peter一心虚就开始结巴，他跟Harry才刚刚确定关系，他还想继续享受一下这种地下恋情的感觉。况且以Harry那种身份，不论是告诉谁都不会相信的吧！“不是……没什么女孩……”  
  
“难不成是男孩？哦，Peter看不出来啊！”  
  
“不是你想的那样。”是啊？谁能想到像他这样不善交际，只会闷头学习的傻小子，能泡到奥氏集团的年轻总裁Harry Osborn呢？他一定是上辈子拯救了银河系吧！  
  
“你不用那么紧张，我就是开个玩笑！我知道Gwen的事情对你影响很大。如果你能找到真心喜欢的人，我们都会为你高兴的！”  
  
Peter眼前突然浮现出那个金发碧眼的女孩，她的音容笑貌依旧清晰而生动。渐渐取而代之的是Harry精致的眉眼，嘴角永远带着几分得意与不羁。他已经失去了Gwen，这一次，不论如何，他都不想再失去Harry了。  
  
“哦，谢谢你！真的！”  
  
与Liz告别后，Peter走向了奥克塔维斯博士的实验室。在来学校之前，他去了一趟罗斯福火车站，取了这些天的一些研究成果，几张验算过程的草稿。破解过程实在进行不下去了，Peter打算向奥克塔维斯博士请教一下。  
  
“奥克塔维斯博士，抱歉打扰了。我来是想请您帮忙写封推荐信。”进入实验室的时候，奥克塔维斯博士似乎正在调试他的新发明，是一个手掌大小的机器。  
  
“Peter，你来得正好，帮我个忙！”奥克塔维斯博士招呼Peter走过去，示意他把手指放在机器的凹槽里，“放心，只是个基因测验而已，这是帮奥氏集团发明的某种医疗仪器，查看被测试者是否可能存在潜在的基因疾病，还能探测出你的血统。不过，并不精细，都是用来哄骗那些投资者的。”  
  
Peter犹豫了一下，如果他贸然拒绝会显得不太自然，Peter只得把手指放了过去，博士贴心地提醒他道：“这可能会有一点疼。不过，我想你是不会介意的，对吗？”  
  
“哦，没关系的。我可以。”  
  
一瞬间，他的蜘蛛反应让他感到轻微的刺痛，不过还在能承受的范围之内。针头刺破皮肤，一滴血流进了仪器的凹槽里。  
  
“从检测结果来看，你非常地健康！天哪！Peter，你居然有犹太血统！怪不得你这么聪明！”  
  
犹太血统？好像是从他母亲那边继承过来的！不过他也记不清了。Peter甩了甩刺痛的手指，好像这样就能把痛觉甩走一般。  
  
“谢谢你的帮助，你可以把邮箱地址留下，这周五之前，我会把推荐信发给你的。”  
  
Peter从包里随便抽出一张没写字的稿纸，没几笔就写完了自己的邮箱，交给了奥克塔维斯博士。紧接着，他从背包里拿出自己的演算草稿：“博士，我前段时间看书看到一个有趣的公式，但是在运算的时候出了点问题。您能帮我看看吗？”  
  
“当然，没问题。”奥克塔维斯博士接过草稿后，看了一眼，却忍不住皱起眉头，捏着眼镜将稿纸拿得更近了些。  
  
太久的沉默，让Peter变得有些不安。  
  
只见，奥克塔维斯博士紧皱的眉头突然舒展开，他温和地笑了笑：“看来你这个公式真的难倒我了，我需要一些时间来仔细研究一下。你介意把这几张纸留在我这吗？”  
  
“当然！您愿意帮我，我就已经很感谢了。”  
  
送走Peter后，奥克塔维斯拿起刚刚的基因测试机器，用数据线将其与自己的电脑连通，打开基因匹配界面，单击“匹配”的字样。  
  
不久，电脑传来提示音，屏幕上显示出两行字。  
  
匹配成功  
  
眼镜上反射出电脑屏幕的亮光，奥克塔维斯的嘴角止不住地向上扬，形成了一个阴森又诡异的角度。  
  
“终于找到你了Spider-Man.”  
  
虽然彼此确定了心意，但他们是两个男人，一个是坐拥两千亿资产的奥氏集团的总裁，另一个是忙着惩奸除恶的超级英雄，都忙得要死，根本没有时间像普通的年轻情侣那样卿卿我我，谈情说爱。就连打个电话，背景音乐都要充斥着警车的警笛声。  
  
不过有一半原因还都要怪到他的男朋友——Harry的头上，Peter一直都在忙着收拾秃鹫留下的烂摊子。虽然秃鹫一直都没现身，但他的手下可是一点都没消停。不过，至少有一点还是值得高兴的，Harry的脾气变好了，那些悦耳动听的情话，经由那沙哑的嗓音透过手机听筒传递过来，总是让彼得忍不住面红耳赤。虽然Harry还是很嫌弃他的衣着和战衣的配色，但总好过他们一见面就开启嘲讽模式，不是吗？不过这么温柔的Harry，总让Peter觉得那人有着更大的阴谋在后面等着他。  
  
这天，纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠正准备出门打击犯罪，却被梅婶拉住了。  
  
“Peter，难道你就穿成这样去剧院吗？”梅婶的表情仿佛看到了什么不可思议的事情，就像外星人侵略地球，虽然这种事情几年前确实发生过吧！  
  
不过话说回来，他不是一直都这么穿吗？为什么连梅婶也开始嫌弃他的衣着品味了？还有，谁说他要去剧院了？  
  
“我没说要去剧院啊！”  
  
“怎么？MJ没有告诉你吗？今天是她来到纽约的第一场表演！你们难道还没有在一起吗？我看你上个星期夜不归宿，回来后那么开心，我还以为你们是出去……”梅婶似乎已经认定他跟MJ在一起的事情了。可事实上，他们根本没见过几面啊！  
  
太大的信息量Peter无法一下子全部接受，于是，大脑自动帮他筛选出了最重要的一个。上个星期，不就是他跟Harry确定关系的那个晚上吗？“Aunt May，我说了，我那天是去图书馆复习考试的啊！”  
  
“哦，别骗我了！你还用得着通宵复习考试吗？”Peter红了脸的模样在梅婶看来，就是Peter害羞不好意思承认，“你们年轻人荒唐点没关系，别太过火就行了！”  
  
“我跟MJ只是朋友，真的！而且我已经有喜欢的人了！”Peter一激动，不小心说漏了嘴。  
  
梅婶看上去似乎有些失望：“是吗？她是个什么样的女孩啊？”  
  
实际上，不是“她”而是“他”，但Peter可不敢直接告诉梅婶。“呃……他，哦不，她脾气不太好，嘴巴有些毒，而且很挑剔，喜欢捉弄别人……”  
  
“Oh！Peter……”  
  
看到梅婶露出担忧和不解的表情，Peter马上为Harry辩解道：“他……哦不对！是她，她也是有优点的！她长得很好看，而且很有钱！”说完这句话，Peter突然觉得自己就像个被富婆包养的小白脸，而梅婶看上去似乎更加忧心忡忡了。  
  
“总之，他……呃……她真的是个很好，很好的人！”Peter觉得自己真的是完全搞砸了！再怎么解释，Harry在梅婶心里的形象都不可能好到哪去了！  
  
梅婶握住Peter的肩膀：“能让我见见她吗？”  
  
“呃，最近可能不太方便。”至少得等梅婶能接受自己的恋人是个男孩而不是女孩之后，Peter低下头，转移视线。  
  
梅婶叹了口气，妥协道：“哦！好吧！MJ真的没有邀请你去看她的演出吗？”  
  
“演出？我差点忘了！我答应过她的！”Peter急忙拉开书包翻找，却找不到MJ给的演出票。一定是丢在哪里了！  
  
“票可以再买，XXX剧院，十点开始。快去吧！再晚就赶不上开场了！”梅婶拍了拍Peter的后背。  
  
“谢谢你！Aunt May！”Peter低下头，吻在了梅婶的侧脸。  
  
遗憾的是最后Peter还是没赶上MJ的演出，半路上遇到了抢劫银行的劫匪。等他解决完劫匪，赶到的时候，票已经卖光了。可怜的Peter只能等演出结束后，偷偷遛进去后台找MJ。  
  
Peter走进后台化妆间的时候，大部分演员都已经卸完妆退场了。MJ因为是女主角，下场卸妆的时间要比别人晚，所以还留在后台。  
  
“Hi，MJ!真的是一场很棒的演出，谢谢你的邀请。”Peter看到MJ穿的是复古的宫廷礼服，想起剧院门口海报上的印着的剧目名称，“你演的罗密欧与朱丽叶……”  
  
“额……Peter，实际上是李尔王。”  
  
“哦，对，你演的……呃……”  
  
“考狄利娅。”  
  
“哦，对。”望着MJ嘴角挂着的礼貌性的微笑，Peter幽幽地叹了口气，“抱歉，我弄丢了你给的演出票。”  
  
“没关系的，Peter。不过……错过了那么好的演出，你真的该感到遗憾！”  
  
看到MJ真的没有生气，还能笑着跟他打趣，Peter一颗悬着的心总算落了地：“哈！我敢保证，那一定会是我最后悔的事之一！”  
  
化妆间的门被人从外面推开，剧院老板走了进来，后面跟着一位怀抱鲜花，衣着得体，风度翩翩的年轻人。  
  
“Watson，快来见见Mr.Osborn，他非常喜欢你的表演！”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Peter怎么也想不到，连跟自己男朋友约会都没时间的大忙人Harry Osborn居然会跑来剧院看戏剧表演。  
  
“Ha……Harry?”  
  
Harry像完全没看见Peter一样，将手中的鲜花献给了MJ：“Ms.Watson，你对考狄利娅这个角色的诠释，完美地贴合了我对人物的理解。你的表演极富感染力，我根本不敢相信这样的出色的表演竟然出自一个不过二十岁的年轻女孩！”  
  
“真的非常感谢你，Mr.Osborn。”MJ一边听着Harry毫不走心的赞美，一边观察着Peter的反应。而Peter的反应在她看来真的是有趣极了！她转而对剧院老板说道：“可以让我和Mr.Osborn以及我的朋友单独聊聊吗？”  
  
剧院老板得到Harry的默许之后，悄悄退出了后台。  
  
这时，Peter倒是完全放开了，忍不住开始手舞足蹈：“Harry，我……我还以为你应该在开会！你昨天不是说要开一下午的会吗？”  
  
“这当然得感谢你了，Peter！如果不是我的仆人在收拾房间的时候发现了这张票，我可能会错过这场演出！那样的话，我想一定会抱憾终身的！”  
  
很好！前几日的温柔真的只是假象！这才是他的Harry，那个让人又爱又恨的小绿魔！盘旋于脑海中已久的悬念终于解开，可Peter一点也不觉得轻松。  
  
“你可以打电话告诉我啊？”  
  
“然后呢？你会邀请我一起来吗？因为……你好像只有一张票。”  
  
“我……”说实话，他没想过这个问题。因为他不想Harry和MJ见面，MJ是他见过最聪明的女孩了，那种聪明和Gwen不同，她就像有读心术，一眼就能看穿人在想什么。MJ的婶婶又跟梅婶是好朋友，他可还没准备好告诉梅婶有关Harry的事情！  
  
“嘿！你们这对小情侣吵架，不要波及到我好吗？”  
  
“等等……MJ……我……我们……”Peter不知道MJ是怎么看出来的，毕竟他跟Harry见面连五分钟都不到，不是吗？他们没做出任何出格的动作，甚至连肢体接触都没有！  
  
“拜托，Peter！别解释了，我不瞎好吗？你从刚刚开始浑身上下就一直在做一些无意义的动作。”MJ伸出手点了点Peter的耳朵尖，“而且我刚刚说你们是一对的时候，你从这里到脖子都红了个透！这可不是生气的表现，这是被戳破真相后的害羞！”  
  
“够了！Ms.Watson，请你停止跟我男朋友的调情！”  
  
MJ毫不在意地摆摆手：“看来有人嫉妒了呢！”  
  
Peter可以确定，那绝对不是出于什么嫉妒！而是出于对所有物的占有欲！出于绅士风度，Harry绝对不会把MJ怎么样，不过他可就不一样了。强烈的求生欲使Peter挡在两人之间，手脚并用地开始解释道：“呃……MJ，就像你说的。Harry是我的恋人。呃……Harry，我跟MJ真的只是普通朋友。”  
  
“Mr.Osborn,别那么小气嘛！我可没有跟男人抢男人的兴趣！况且还是个这么优秀的男人！怎么抢得过啊？”  
  
事实证明，所有人乐意接受别人的赞美，Harry也不例外。  
  
“正式地自我介绍一下。Harry Osborn，Peter的男朋友，也是奥氏集团的现任总裁。Ms.Watson,很高兴见到你。”  
  
“Mary Jane Watson，Peter的朋友兼邻居。我也很高兴认识你，Harry！”  
  
Peter的担心完全是多余的，Harry和MJ一拍即合，对于他总是傻里傻气的模样，一说起就停不下来。所以，他们现在是在Harry的车上做什么？开Peter Parker吐槽大会吗？  
  
“放心，你们的事情我会保密的！但是……Peter，你不可能瞒梅婶一辈子。而且，Harry这么好的男孩，我相信梅婶一定会喜欢的！”  
  
送走MJ，Peter总算松了口气。  
  
“Ms.Watson真的是个讨人喜欢的女孩，不是吗？”Harry望着窗外的景色，若有所思地说道。  
  
Peter下意识地以为Harry还在生他的气，赶紧解释道：“我跟MJ真的只是朋友，她的婶婶和梅婶是好朋友。梅婶又很喜欢她，所以总希望我能跟她在一起。我可现在喜欢的人是你！Harry，真的！你相信我！”  
  
Harry没有回应Peter的表白，实际上他正在回味那场话剧，MJ的表演也确实打动了他，若不是有类似的经历，怕是很难演得那么真实。  
  
“考狄利娅其实很幸运，至少她的父亲是爱她的。”  
  
Peter并没有看过李尔王的话剧，所以也不清楚故事情节，Harry的话弄得他一头雾水。正待他想问清楚的时候，Harry的车已经在他家门口徐徐停稳了，Peter自然也就没机会再问了。  
  
“你该下车了。”Harry提醒Peter道。  
  
Peter走下车，正要关上车门的时候，像是想起了什么，一把抵住了车门。他俯下身，将头探进了车里：“我想，也许你可以跟我和梅婶一起吃个晚饭，如果你没事的话。”  
  
“当然，我很乐意接受你的邀请，Pete。但我约了人谈生意，也许，下次吧！”  
  
“哦！当然！你很忙！我知道的！没关系的！真的！我不会放在心上的！你去忙吧！别耽误了正事！”Peter嘴里不停地念叨着，手紧紧地抓着车门不放，明明失落得很，却努力地装出一副不在意的样子。  
  
细微的动作和情绪变化被Harry收进眼底，他笑了笑，上前搂住了Peter的脖子，轻轻地在对方的唇角印下了一吻：“抱歉了，Pete，我真的得走了。”  
  
Peter愣了一下，脸红到了脖子根。虽然已经一起体验过恋人之间最亲密的事情，可面对着Harry，即便只是简简单单的一个吻，他还是会像一个情窦初开的傻小子那样手足无措。  
  
看Peter依依不舍地放开了车门，Harry靠过去倚在车窗边上，笑着道：“其实，我很清楚你跟MJ根本没什么，只是想和你开个玩笑！说真的，Pete，你根本不懂如何隐藏情绪，脑子里在想什么全都表现在脸上了。还有啊，你拼命跟我解释道歉的模样真是可爱极了！”  
  
“Harry！Come on！”所以，他这一下午都白担心了！Peter气愤地拽了拽书包带，转过身，头也不回地朝家的方向走了过去。他得好好消化消化自己又被这个小坏蛋耍了这件事！  
  
“See you later。”车门合上后，车窗慢慢上浮，Harry面带笑容地望着Peter的身影在视线中渐渐消失不见。确定Peter不会再突发奇想跑回来向他提出什么计划之后，Harry的嘴角立刻抿成了一条直线，他甩了甩不受控制发抖的手指，打开通讯器，对前面的司机说道：“去奥克塔维斯博士的实验室。”  
  
Harry伸出手，中指的手指肚上有个小小的伤疤，是给MJ献花的时候不小心划的，伤口边缘泛着淡淡的青绿色。逆转录病毒最近占了上风，蜘蛛毒液的修复作用越来越弱了，这也说明他离死亡越来越近了。  
  
Oscorp大厦  
  
“奥克塔维斯博士，研究进展得怎么样了？”  
  
“Mr.Osborn，请放心，一切都在顺利进行中。虽然您要的基因清洗剂还未研制成功，但我最近发现了一个有趣的公式，调整了一下蜘蛛毒液的配方，制作出了新的绿魔药剂。这对于抑制逆转录病毒有很好的效果，而且可以增强您的体力和自我修复能力……”  
  
“副作用呢？”看到奥克塔维斯愣了一下，Harry勾起唇角，轻笑道，“我可不相信这么好的东西会没有副作用！”  
  
“第一次注射，身体可能会出现应激反应，伴随着疼痛，您的容貌会发生一些改变。”  
  
听到这话，Harry忍不住打了个寒颤，他突然变得神情恍惚，好像沉浸在旧时的记忆中无法自拔，直到被奥克塔维斯提醒，才缓缓地伸过手去，接过装有绿色药剂的注射器。犹豫了一下，还是将它们放进了自己衣服外侧的兜里。  
  
还有一个小时，就要到梅婶规定的门禁时间了，Peter还想在回家前最后看一眼Harry。他把自己挂在Oscorp大厦外，Harry正在跟一群人开会，他看到对方微微皱着眉头忍耐那些无聊的会议，白皙修长而骨节分明的手指无意义地敲打着桌面，转而又笑得如沐春风回应别人的问题。Peter想Harry一定没有仔细听，至少没有把全部内容都听进去。  
  
终于，会议结束了，正当Peter准备翻进去，给Harry一个惊喜的时候。他的蜘蛛感应突然响起，躲过了从后方袭来的一击。他回头，竟是个穿黑色紧身衣，戴面具的银发美女。而她正摩挲着手里的电击枪。  
  
“没打中？真可惜！”  
  
Peter用蛛丝粘住大厦的一角，倒吊在大厦外。黑猫也顺着绳子倒吊着下来，两条绳子由于重力作用，相互缠绕，也使得两人之间的距离越来越近。  
  
黑猫一只手勾起Peter的下巴，脸几乎要贴上了他的面罩：“反应不错，小蜘蛛。告诉我……办公室里那个人好看吗？”  
  
“嘿！我可没有……”Peter向后一躲，脑袋直接磕在了大厦的玻璃幕墙上。  
  
而他的这一举动，引起了办公室里的那个人的注意，而在里面的人看来，两人完全就是一副正在调情的模样。完蛋了！这是Peter心里唯一的想法。他甚至觉得下一秒Harry就会穿上绿魔的制服，踏上飞行器，出来跟他大战个三百回合。于是，在Harry对此做出反应之前，Peter翻窗进了他的办公室。  
  
“Harry，你听我解释。”这是Peter站稳后的第一句话。  
  
而在刚才的几秒钟内，Harry已经掏出了藏在办公桌下的手枪，缓缓地对准了紧随Peter翻进来的黑猫：“你的事，待会再说。这位不知名的朋友，可否道明来意？”  
  
“我不是你的敌人。”黑猫摘下了银色的头套和黑色面具，露出了深棕色的头发和一张美丽清秀的面孔，“Harry，我是你的朋友。”  
  
“……Felicia？What happened to you?”神态和气质变化太大，害得Harry差点没认出来。在他的印象中，Felicia是个为人低调内向，工作尽职尽责的女孩，也是这个公司里唯一帮助过他的人。他出院后，下达的第一条指令就是找到她，恢复她的职位。可这个女孩就好像凭空消失了一般。  
  
“一言难尽。”Felicia叹了口气，她走到Harry面前，直视他的眼睛，语气诚恳地道，“总之……我现在在帮金并工作，秃鹫已经知道了你和蜘蛛侠的关系，和金并联手打算铲除你们。你一定要小心！”  
  
听到女孩的劝告，Harry却完全没有表现出任何担心或紧张的情绪，仿佛一切都在他的预料之内。他唇角轻扬，露出了一个足以迷倒万千少女的笑容：“我很怀念与你一起共事的日子。新来的助理简直笨得要死！你不考虑换个老板吗？”  
  
“Harry，别在你的恋人面前跟我调情，我还不想成为蜘蛛侠的敌人。”Felicia微笑着伸手抵住了Harry的肩膀，手指在上面轻轻敲了两下，“况且……‘黑猫’的佣金可是很贵的！想要挖我，你得花大价钱。”  
  
“随你出价！”Harry毫不在意地摆了摆手。  
  
“我想……一顿美味的晚餐即可。”  
  
这句话一说出口，两个人同时笑开了。  
  
Harry走上前去，轻轻拥住了Felicia：“I miss you so much！”  
  
“So do I.”Felicia回抱Harry，并轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，“看到你没事真是太好了！”

“当我听说之前门肯派人往你的酒里放了加重逆转录病毒发作的药物时，你知道我有多担心你吗？”  
  
听到Felicia的话，Harry只觉得如坠冰窟，粘稠的绝望瞬间包裹住了全身，四肢像不听使唤一般，动弹不得，连呼吸这个简简单单的动作都变得十分地艰难！  
  
原来，他根本不用和自己最好的朋友反目成仇！  
  
他也根本不用变成那副不人不鬼的模样！  
  
还有那条因他而葬送了的无辜鲜活的生命！成了他永远无法偿还的罪！  
  
对外界环境十分敏感的Peter最先发现了Harry的不正常，他急忙摘了面罩，把Harry搂进怀里，不停地轻声安抚着他：“It‘OK,Harry!It’s OK!Everything’s gonna be OK!”  
  
温暖的怀抱和落在脸颊上的亲吻并没有起到什么作用，Peter只得一遍遍地呼唤怀里人的名字。  
  
“Hey!Harry!Harry!Look at me!You are safe now!No one's gonna hurt you!”  
  
Harry却突然笑了起来，他一把推开Peter，晃晃悠悠地走到吧台旁，从柜子上取出威士忌，狠狠地灌了几口。辛辣灼热贯穿他的喉咙，直通他的胃。他忙得没吃晚饭，又直接往胃里灌烈酒，久违的胃病开始发作了。本来就不算健康的肤色变得更加苍白，为了缓解突如其来的疼痛，他将手掌抵在上腹，却发现手指又不受控制地痉挛了。  
  
“Harry!Stop it!”  
  
Peter抢走Harry手中的酒瓶，一把搂住堪堪倒下的男人。  
  
“For a long time, I’ve made a mistake.Oh!Poor Peter!Poor me!Poor Ms.Stacy！”Harry搂着Peter的肩膀，贴在他耳边，低低地道，“I should have killed him……”  
  
“No!Harry，他已经得到他应得的惩罚了。”  
  
Harry轻笑了一声，一下子挣脱了Peter的怀抱，他撕扯着嗓子，吼道：“你根本就不知道曾经发生过什么！因为他……差点躺进坟墓里的人就是我，而不是你的Ms.Stacy了！”而且，比起年轻漂亮聪明又优秀的Ms.Stacy，没有人会为他哀悼！一个罔顾人命，差点把公司搞垮的纨绔子弟根本不值得任何人同情！就像门肯说的那样，他的父亲是伟大的诺曼·奥斯本，从根本上改变了医疗行业治疗疾病的模式，从而挽救了数百万条生命。而他呢？根本没人会怀念他！  
  
“Harry，别再说了！”  
  
Harry又打开了另一瓶威士忌，狠狠地灌了一口。他一只手晃着酒瓶，瘫坐在台阶上，抬手抹去了眼角的泪花：“Go Peter.Go Felicia.Leave me alone.”  
  
“真的很抱歉！”Felicia对两人说道，如今的局面，是她不曾想过的。看到Harry又哭又笑的模样，她转而对Peter道，“有情况，我会再来告诉你们。”黑猫走到窗边，灵巧地翻了个身，便融入夜色中，消失不见了。  
  
“I told you to leave me alone!”这句话几乎是从Harry的被用力研磨的臼齿间一个词一个词蹦出来的，他将酒瓶用力地掷了出去，酒液混合着玻璃碎片四处飞溅。Peter为了躲那些东西，忍不住后退了两步。但也只是后退了两步而已，他瞪着那双狗狗眼，无辜又担忧地望着Harry。  
  
Harry别过头去，无暇顾及房间里的另一个人。脑海里，不断回放父亲垂死之际对他说的那些话，他注射蜘蛛毒液后毁容的模样，还有他将Ms.Stacy扔下钟楼的那一刻。当Harry回过神来时，Peter已经将他一把抱起，站在办公室的窗边了。  
  
“Peter Parker!你发什么疯？”他们现在站在奥斯本大厦的顶层，下面流动的车辆在Harry眼中变得如阳光下漂浮的尘埃般微小。而如果Peter此时不小心松了手，他一定会摔成肉酱。一瞬间，Harry甚至连明天早上新闻的头版标题都想好了。奥氏集团年轻的CEO坠楼身亡，是人性的扭曲？还是道德的沦丧？等等，这是什么鬼标题！都怪Peter总拉着他看什么该死的法制频道！  
  
Peter紧了紧搂在Harry腰上的胳膊，确保他不会一不留神把人丢出去。他歪着脑袋，对怀里的人道：“Well……现在我是你的男朋友了。所以，我想……哄你开心该是我的职责！”  
  
在Harry还没做好心里准备的时候，Peter已经发射蛛丝，荡了出去。而身上的人为了不掉下去，只能搂着他的身体搂得更紧了。Peter享受了这种被依赖的感觉没多久，就有些吃力了。一只手搂着Harry，根本无法双手交替发射蛛丝。  
  
所以，为了安全起见，两人争吵过后，选择了一个双方都能接受的姿势。虽然所谓的争吵只是Peter单方面地承受Harry的怒火。于是，姿势变成了Harry趴在Peter背上，双手搂住他的脖子，双腿紧紧地夹在他的腰上。如果这是在床上，Peter希望Harry能换到自己的前面来，可现在，Peter只希望Harry不会一用力就把他勒死！  
  
Peter并不清楚Harry身上到底发生过什么，但从后来搜集到的报道中，Peter多少了解到了一些。二十岁的孩子，父亲刚刚去世，就匆匆接手了两千亿资产的公司，而里面的大部分人在等着看他的笑话，另一小部分人则试图将他从那个位子踢下去。父母离开的真相，Stacy警官的死，与Gwen的感情危机，以及Harry的遗传病，每一件事都足以搞得他狼狈不堪，而他也确实是这样。当时的自己根本意识不到，对于那时的Harry来说，自己是唯一可以信任和依靠的人。这也就可以解释，为什么后来Harry发现了自己蜘蛛侠的身份时，会那么地愤怒和绝望了。  
  
也许，Harry说的没错，即使并非出自本意，当时的他也确确实实地夺走了Harry的希望。  
  
“Pete……”Harry沙哑的嗓音带着浓浓的鼻音，裹挟在风中，幽幽地飘进了他的耳朵里。  
  
“Yeah,I'm here.”  
  
只听耳边传来一声轻笑，那人低低地开口道：“或许……有些人根本不配得到希望……”  
  
身形一顿，差点没对准下一个发射点，Peter诧异地问道：“Harry，你说什么？”  
  
身后人回答他的是无言的沉默，他微微的侧过头去，才发现那人已经靠在他的肩上睡着了。  
  
过了几日，Peter去号角日报上班，还没在自己的位子上坐稳，就被Eddie拉了起来。  
  
“Parker，有个新闻，你跟我一起去！我需要你的帮助！”  
  
Eddie带着他来到一家医院，门口围满了举着相机和话筒的记者，他们正向上看着什么。Peter抬头，才发现医院天台的防护矮墙上坐着一个小男孩。消防车开进了医院内，在地面上放了救生气垫，警察把医院围了里三圈外三圈，彻底将无关人员隔绝在外。  
  
“嘿！Parker，帮我装好这个！明天的头条全靠它了！”  
  
Peter这才回过神，将Eddie递来的相机在背包里放好：“拜托，老兄！那个孩子正处在危险边缘！你却一心只想着头条新闻？”  
  
“现实点吧！Parker，我们能做什么啊？我们又不是蜘蛛侠！救援还是交给专业人员吧！”Eddie不知道从哪弄出来一个血袋，将自己的衣服染红了，脸上又涂了一层不知道是什么的东西，让他看上去脸色苍白了不少，“想要独家新闻，有时候就是需要用一点小把戏！”  
  
“别紧张！Parker，考验你演技的时刻到了！那些警察可精明了，过会儿可别露馅啊！”Eddie笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀。  
  
Eddie一只胳膊搭在Peter的肩膀上，发出痛苦的哼唧声，半睁着眼睛，看上去已经神志不清了，就像个即将因失血过多而休克的重伤患者。  
  
“让一让，我的哥哥，他被砍伤了！情况很严重！请让一让！”  
  
Peter觉得他除了着急地大吼也做不了什么，幸好Eddie装得有够逼真，成功地蒙混了过去。  
  
医院的大厅里，排队挂号的人很多，他们在里面并不算起眼。Eddie带着Peter找了个监控死角，脱掉那身带着血腥味的衣服，将相机取出，又从换衣间拿了两件白大褂，让Peter换上。  
  
Peter一心想摆脱他，好去救那个小男孩。Eddie对于小男孩的安危毫不关心，反而兴奋地想取得第一手资料的做法，着实让Peter感到气愤！但他现在还有更要紧的事要做！当他是普通人的时候，他确实做不了什么，这就是为什么纽约需要蜘蛛侠！Peter假装不经意地碰翻了走廊中盛放医疗器械和药物的推车，成功地引起了不远处警察的注意。  
  
“Hey!What are you doing?”  
  
“Parker！我真后悔带你来了！”Eddie低声吼道，急急忙忙地带着Peter往电梯的方向移动。他们不敢走太快，后面的警察眼瞅着就要追上来了。  
  
“对不起，Eddie！我会搞定他们的！你先上去吧！”电梯门缓缓地合上，将两人分隔开来。  
  
Peter转过身，两个穿制服的警察已经走到了他的面前。  
  
“对不起，我迷路了。请问住院处在哪？我想去看望我的婶婶。我问刚才那个医生，不过他好像很着急的样子，就像是要去……呃……解决生理问题。”  
  
Peter本就生得一副纯良无辜的模样，一双狗狗眼杀伤力十足，两个警察几乎想都没想就排除了他的嫌疑。还热情地给他指了方向。  
  
“哦！感谢你们！两位警官！我说真的！”

Peter迅速找了个没人的杂物间，换上战衣，从窗户飞了出去。他荡着蛛丝，稳稳地落在了楼顶，向周围的警察和消防员比了个手势，希望他们相信自己，让自己来试试。  
  
男孩本来在低头玩玩具，注意有人过来，转过头轻轻瞟了一眼，却并没有引起他的过多关注，又默默地把头转了回去。  
  
Peter感觉有些尴尬，毕竟平常小孩子看到他都会兴奋得尖叫的，纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠在孩子们中的人气可一直居高不下，甚至有赶超钢铁侠的趋势，许多杂志上都有报道。Peter走近男孩的身边，在靠近他半米的地方停了下来，学着男孩的动作坐在了防护矮墙上，清了清嗓子：“Nice view,right？  
  
男孩似乎并没有和他交流的欲望，继续低着头玩他的玩具。Peter不放弃，继续道：“Er……I’m Spider-Man.What's your name?”  
  
“Henry.”  
  
一瞬间，Peter以为他听到了“Harry”，小孩暗金色的头发，浅色的眼睛和精致漂亮的五官确实像足了他的那位小少爷，甚至连脖子上露出的那块伤疤的位置都很像。  
  
“Wow!Henry，你坐在这干吗？看风景吗？景色确实不错嘛！从这个角度，可以看到Oscorp大厦了！”  
  
小男孩摇了摇头，“他们说我病了，治不好了。可妈妈只是带我去医院打了个预防针啊？怎么会病了呢？”  
  
“那你可不可以告诉我，是什么病呢？”  
  
“他们说是AIDS.”  
  
Peter大致能猜到发生了什么，医院误用了被污染的针头，使得年幼的孩子患上了艾滋病。他伸出一只手，搭在孩子的肩膀上：“Henry，听我说！科学家一直都在研究如何治愈这种病，有几种疗法很有效，现在艾滋病人可以活到跟普通人寿命一样了。相信我，你没必要为这件事难过！为你的爸爸妈妈考虑考虑吧！每个孩子都是父母眼中的珍宝！他们那么爱你，失去你，他们一定会很伤心的！”  
  
“他们已经死了，在去法院的路上。警察说，他们的车出了故障！”  
  
Peter突然觉得心里一紧，不敢去想那到底是意外还是人为。他有看晚间新闻的习惯，有一次在Harry家，Harry放下了手中的工作，躺在他怀里陪他一起看，但又因为太过无聊，开始给他爆料那些“行业黑幕”，无一不让他感到惊心动魄。如果他不曾知道那些社会的阴暗面，也许他只会为小男孩的遭遇感到同情和惋惜，可现在，他感觉到的是对这个社会的失望，那种无法拯救他人的无力感再次涌上心头。  
  
Peter深吸了一口气，打起精神，继续道：“那你有亲密的朋友吗？会一起玩，彼此分享快乐和烦恼的？”  
  
小男孩沉默了片刻，回答道：“有一个。”  
  
“真的吗？太好了！他叫什么名字？可以介绍给我认识吗？”Peter继续引导着小男孩，他不想看到悲剧重演了。  
  
“Porter.”  
  
“哦，那……他是个什么样的人？”  
  
“他是个带牙套的书呆子。”  
  
这不就是小时候的自己吗？“Well……如果你出了什么事，我想Porter一定会很难过的！因为他失去了他在这世界上最好的朋友！”  
  
“是吗？我觉得他有书看就够了！”  
  
“他可能只是还没意识到你对他而言有多重要而已。相信我，曾经……我有一个很好，很好的朋友，他比你情况要糟一些，他的病是遗传病，无药可医，至少目前为止是这样。我没能及时帮到他，害得他做出了一些无法挽回的事情……”说到这里，Peter哽咽住了。  
  
他看得出来Harry对于Gwen的死有多难过，多愧疚。那是Harry，也是自己穷尽一生也无法赎清的罪孽。他们能做的也只有背负着它继续走下去，“经过了一些事情，现在，他的情况好转了一些，虽然还没有完全治愈，但我也一直在想办法帮助他！”  
  
“蜘蛛侠也有做不到的事情吗？”  
  
Peter点了点头，伸手摸了摸小孩的脑袋：“有的！”也许作为一个超级英雄最悲哀的地方，就在于是即便他拯救得了全世界的人，却拯救不了自己最爱的人。  
  
“生活中，我们难免会遇到黑暗的日子，当你感到孤身一人、无依无靠的时候，就是你最需要希望的时候！但是……不论情况有多么糟糕，我们都不该放弃希望！那些我们所经受过的苦难会使我们更加强大！即便失败了，至少我们有努力过！答应我，不要放弃好吗？”[1]  
  
小男孩抬起头，眼里泛着泪光，声音里也带上了哭腔：“我想去找Porter玩，他上次答应跟我一起拼乐高的。”  
  
“OK!现在,让蜘蛛侠带你去个安全的地方，等Porter来，好吗？”Peter向小男孩伸出手。  
  
小男孩抓住了Peter的手，被他一把拽过抱在了怀里，人群中突然爆发出一阵欢呼声，大呼“Spider-Man”，楼下的闪光灯喀嚓喀嚓地响个不停。  
  
安顿好小男孩后，Peter换回了自己的牛仔裤和帽衫。他从杂物间里出来的时候，正好迎面撞上了Eddie。  
  
“哦，Parker！今天可真是幸运，买一送一啊！”Eddie摆弄着手里的相机，喋喋不休地道，“没想到亚历山大·门肯也在这间医院。就在刚才，有人趁乱混了进来，一枪射穿了他的心脏。我猜应该是买凶杀人，毕竟他曾经属于社会上流人士，奥氏集团又是那么出名的公司，有几个仇家也不稀奇。”  
  
“Eddie，你刚刚说谁？”  
  
“亚历山大·门肯，原来奥氏集团的董事，你没听说过吗？”Eddie将相机收起来，凑到Peter耳边低声道，“Parker，我有个线人，告诉我下个月有一场黑帮的集会。到时候，你跟我一起去，帮我打掩护！现在超级英雄那么多，随便走在大街上都能碰见，蜘蛛侠已经不值钱了，你也该找个新门路了！”  
  
Eddie后面的话，Peter根本没听进去，他脑子里全是Harry绝望的嘶吼。Gwen的死，对于Harry来说是心上的一道疤，也许，在自己的努力下，它可以愈合，但永远不可能消失。不管出于什么原因，他不想看到Harry再一次步入黑暗了。  
  
入夜了，难得Harry没有加班，早早地就回到了家。在确定四周没人后，Peter趁机从窗外翻了进去，习惯性地把自己的面罩摘了下来。而Harry正斜靠在沙发上，将两条修长的腿搭在扶手上，旁边玻璃瓶里的威士忌已经下去了大半。哦！老天，不过，他也许该庆幸至少小少爷还记得加点冰块，不至于醉得太离谱。  
  
“Harry,I……”  
  
Harry抬头看了一眼，对Peter的突然到来已经习以为常了，他放下手中的酒杯，抢在Peter之前说道：“那个孩子……你在医院楼顶救下的那个，我会成立个项目专门研究救治他的办法。但他的病情已经是晚期了，我也不确定到底能不能成功。”  
  
“Oh,Thanks.”Harry一定是从各种电视媒体的报道里得知的，虽然他觉得其实根本没必要做到这个地步。当然，这并不是目前为止最要紧的事情，“关于门肯的事情……”  
  
“不是我派人杀的。”  
  
Peter愣了一下，“哦，那就好。”  
  
“我只是把保护他的保镖撤了。说实话，这比我预想的要晚了一些。那家伙在商场混了那么多年，树敌无数，希望他赶紧去死的不止我一个。”  
  
Harry那口气听起来就像跟Peter说，今天的晚餐吃了什么一样平淡无奇，像是在陈述一件无关痛痒的琐事。即便能理解Harry这么做的原因，但他的表现实在让Peter无法接受！  
  
“所以……你就看着他去死？”  
  
“没错，就像他曾经对我做的那样。就像……你曾经对我做的那样。”  
  
“Harry！”  
  
听到Peter带着责怪的语气喊他的名字，Harry笑着勾住了Peter的肩膀：“Pete，告诉我……你生气了吗？”  
  
“不……”生气？他怎么会生气呢？他只是……“我只是觉得……没能帮到你，我很难过。”说好了要成为Harry的希望！但他似乎什么也没做到！什么忙也没帮上！不管是秃鹫、金并还是帮助Harry恢复的药剂！就连带他走出那些事情所带给他的阴霾，似乎都变成了一件难以完成的事情。  
  
“看哪！Pete，你永远都是这样……伟大的蜘蛛侠啊！”Harry放开了Peter，一边摇着头，一边向后退，他抓乱了自己精心打理过的头发，漂亮的蓝眼睛瞬间蒙上了一层水雾，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，声音克制不住地发抖：“I love you,Pete.Really!可你越是这样，就越让我觉得自己不配被你拯救！也不配占有你的爱！也许……你该把精力放在那些更值得你去拯救的人身上！让我自己一个人留在这等死！”  
  
“No!Harry!No!”Harry这副模样吓坏了Peter，他颤颤巍巍地伸出手，搂住那瘦削的肩膀，让Harry将头靠在自己的肩上，有什么温热的东西浸湿了他的制服。Harry第一次开口承认他爱自己，可不该是在这种情况下，也不该这么说出口，Peter深吸了一口气，“Harry……Listen to me,please!I love you!I love you so much ,more than anyone!”  
  
或许这不是个适合表白的时机，但Peter也实在不知道该说些什么了，他失去了父母，失去了本叔，失去了Gwen，他不想连Harry也失去了。他捧起怀中人泪痕斑驳的脸，重重地吻在了他的额头上，“Please stay with me!I can't live without you!”  
  
有时候Harry会觉得自己是在做梦，也许他还被关在雷文克劳夫，而这一切的一切不过是某种生化药剂带给他的幻觉。事情的走向，完全违背了他的初衷。他预料过很多种情况，没有一种符合他们目前的状况。  
  
他可能真的是醉得太厉害了！  
  
额头的吻，温柔地滑过鼻尖，最后落在了唇上。而他也顺从感觉，回应着。现在，他只想好好地感受这个吻。  
  
TBC

[1]出自电影中Gwen的演讲


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

没过几天，奥氏集团出资救助患有艾滋病儿童的新闻就登上了各大报纸。如同Harry所说的那样，奥氏集团与其他几所大学联合成立了一个项目组专门研究如何治愈艾滋病，得到了社会各界人士的一致认可与赞扬。  
  
Peter在罗斯福车站的研究，破天荒地有了进展。他再次回到这里的时候，发现自己苦恼已久的公式被解开了，而他很确定这绝对不是自己做的。那到底会是谁呢？总不能是勤劳的小精灵吧！魔法生物也会学现代生物学吗？  
  
Peter的思路是将自己血液中能改造基因的基因链分离出来，利用放射性元素，去掉其本属于自己的基因链，替换成Harry的。这样，Harry注射之后，就不会因为排斥反应被自己的免疫系统攻击了。  
  
但以目前的条件来说，显然无法满足他的实验要求。或许，他该跟Harry商量商量，借一下奥氏集团的生物实验室了。  
  
纽约看起来就像个犯罪高发地，好像时时刻刻都有犯罪事件发生。这也许跟聚集起来的超级英雄有关，超级英雄越多，相应的，出现超级罪犯的频率也就越高。这都得归功于几年前那位史塔克工业的总裁，一句“I am Iron-Man.”将整个世界一脚踹入了新的时代。  
  
Peter说不清是好是坏，索科维亚协议使得超级英雄面临着被迫下岗或者被监管的境地，而他这种流窜的英雄则更多地被当作罪犯来对待。他已经不止一次在与罪犯的交手中，差点被警察当成罪犯一起抓起来了。  
  
就像现在，他已经收拾了这伙用高科技武器来抢劫银行的罪犯。纽约的警察们只需要把他们关进监狱就好了，结果他们居然派出一只小队来追自己！老天！你们真的那么闲，不如回家陪陪老婆孩子！  
  
电话铃声响起，那是Peter给Harry单独设置的铃声。Peter抽出一只手，按下了接听键。  
  
“Hi,Harry!I'm……”这个情况他该怎么解释？日常打击罪犯后被警察追着满城跑？纽约的好邻居一下子成了人人喊打的过街老鼠？搞不好Harry每次见面都要拿这事取笑他！  
  
听筒里传来了咯咯的笑声，脑海里立刻浮现出Harry勾着唇角，眉眼弯弯的模样：“听起来你好像很忙？”  
  
“Yeah……你知道的……打击犯罪什么的……说真的，纽约市长真的该……”  
  
“Pete，我打电话是想告诉你，那个孩子的治疗过程很顺利，目前没有恶化的趋势。”Harry蓦地打断了他后面的话，Peter感觉有些不对劲，Harry平常是很喜欢听他絮絮叨叨地说一些琐事的，甚至还会把两人的通话录下来当催眠曲。  
  
“哦！那真是太好了！”  
  
“我在想……如果，我们真的能帮那孩子顺利恢复健康的话，也许……”  
  
耳边的警铃声太大，Peter没能听清后面Harry的话：“Harry，你大点声。我这边有点吵！”  
  
“Nothing.Pete……还记得你最喜欢的那家饮品店吗？位于第五大道的东侧那家，我们高中时候经常一起去的，那时候我总是请你喝奶昔。”长大后，他们从来没一起去饮品店喝过奶昔，上小学的时候倒是经常去。Harry总是固执地放弃家里的专车接送，跟自己一起坐校车上下学。下学后，两人会去学校旁边的饮品店喝奶昔，一起讨论家庭作业什么的。  
  
“Harry，你在说什么啊？”Peter觉得Harry应该是遇到了麻烦，而且还是个他无法独自处理的大麻烦，旁边应该是有人控制着他，所以无法正常跟自己交流，“你还好吗？是不是发生了什么？你在哪？坚持住，我会想办法赶过去的！”  
  
“我想……等你有时间了，我们可以一起再去一次，像以前一样。”  
  
“Harry？”回应Peter的是一串忙音。Harry刚刚说什么？第五大道东侧？  
  
“现在，可以告诉我，是谁派你们来的吗？”上扬的唇角透着冷意，Harry收好手机，直视着前方陌生的道路。  
  
他们的目的地，不是某个秘密仓库，也不是什么废弃工厂，反而到了他自己的地盘，Oscorp大厦。而秃鹫的目的，Harry了然于心，那些不受法律允许的高科技生化武器。  
  
Harry下了车，被人用枪顶着走进了Oscorp大厦。站在他对面的人带着面具，一双金属翅膀缓缓地收起，置于双臂两侧。  
  
“图姆斯博士，好久不见！”Harry的声音里带着几分笑意，嘴角扬起了一个好看的弧度，仿佛他并不是那个性命被掌控在他人手里的人，而这次的见面也不过是时隔已久的友好会谈。  
  
金属翅膀带着一道劲风袭来，Harry躲闪不及，后背重重地砸在了墙上，口腔中瞬间溢满了腥甜。身体像是被卡车重重碾压过，五脏六腑仿佛都搅在了一起，他勉强维持住平衡，背靠墙壁支撑着。  
  
“年轻的奥斯本先生，要换掉你身边的保镖可真不是件容易的事情！”秃鹫走到他的面前，面罩被取下，露出了一张饱经风霜的面孔。冷光灯从头顶打下来，在眼眶里留下一片阴翳。老人已经有些浑浊的眼球向外凸起，遍布于脸上的细纹像一条条深深浅浅的沟壑，因过度用力变得扭曲狰狞，像是在对残酷与不公的世界发出绝望的控诉。  
  
“二十年前，我相信了你的父亲，他却抢走了我的设计，诬陷我叛国，将我投入监狱。二十年后，我相信了你，而你也像你那该死的父亲一样，再次欺骗了我！你们这些商人，全是些唯利是图，背信弃义的小人！”  
  
“我不明白你的意思，图姆斯博士。”喉咙处传来的瘙痒，让Harry忍不住用力地咳了两下，嘴角处溢出了丝丝鲜红。剧烈的动作牵扯到了受伤的肌肉和内脏，他忍不住倒吸了一口凉气。微不可察的蹙眉，立刻被疏离又完美的公关式笑容所代替，任何时候都不肯在敌人面前示弱是奥斯本的一贯的作风，“我以为我们合作得很开心！”  
  
老人的胸腔剧烈地起伏着，苍老沙哑的声音像深冬凛冽的寒风，誓要将所有鲜活的生命推向死寂：“或许我应该直白一点！奥斯本先生，蜘蛛侠干你干得爽吗？”  
  
Harry只觉得一阵凉意窜上脊背，嘴角的笑容不受控制地垮了下来。他最担心的事情还是发生了，也许有一日，他会步上Ms.Stacy的后尘也说不定。  
  
“你在我面前口口声声说着蜘蛛侠是你的敌人，恨不得将他生吞活剥！而我看到了什么，我看到你主动给了你所谓的‘敌人’一个吻！说真的，我对你们小情侣之间的“情趣”不感兴趣！可你真的不该欺骗我！”没有超人的体能，只靠装备对于秃鹫这个年过半百的老人来说，无疑是一种超额的负担。过于激动的情绪让他双眼充血，他大口地深呼吸，才不至于让自己显得那么狼狈，“我们把话说开，奥斯本先生，我现在需要请你你带我们进入这个仓库。菲斯克先生对奥氏集团的生化武器很感兴趣！中东的那些买家对这些东西出手从来不会吝啬！”  
  
在两个雇佣兵试图走过来，用枪对准他，逼他就范之前，很配合地走到了电梯的入口处：“看来，我别无选择了！”  
  
Peter正在第五大道的大街上荡蛛丝，并不是因为这里有犯罪案件发生，只是纯粹想找出Harry话中暗示的意思。而第五大道的东侧真的有家饮品店，他印象里长大后的Harry并不爱喝奶昔，倒是偏爱冷萃咖啡，或许跟他现在的职业有关，管理着一个两千亿的公司，可不是一件容易的事啊！  
  
正当Peter出神的时候，黑猫不知何时地出现在了他的身侧。  
  
“我想，你应该是在找我，蠢蜘蛛。”  
  
“嘿！小猫咪，我现在没时间陪你玩！Harry遇到了麻烦！”  
  
黑猫听后立刻冷下脸来：“我早告诉过他，周围的人不可信！这个该死的奥斯本！就是不肯让人省心！”  
  
难道Harry早就预料到会这样，却一直没有告诉自己？算了，这件事可以先放放，他们还是得先保证他那喜欢将自己置于危险之中的恋人是否安全？“你知道他在哪吗？”  
  
黑猫沉吟了片刻：“Oscorp大厦，金并对他们公司的生化武器觊觎了很久了。”  
  
“说实话，你们两个会在一起，我很惊讶！”  
  
Peter不觉得现在是个适合畅谈他和Harry情感历程的时刻，但黑猫好像根本就不在意他是否愿意听，自顾自地开始说起来。  
  
“在Harry的父亲诺曼·奥斯本去世之前，我一直是他的助理。诺曼的病情近几年恶化得很严重，Harry会在这个年纪继承奥氏集团纯属意外。他之前的经历，我相信你也了解一些。虽然，我不太清楚你们之前到底发生过什么，但我看得出来，Harry一直在为以前的事情惩罚自己。变成绿魔是他最后绝望地一搏，他恨透了那个自己！”  
  
后面的话，黑猫没有再继续说下去，太过沉重的事实，让她实在难以开口。那位已经去世了的老奥斯本先生，也许是一位成功的商人，是改革医疗行业的先驱，可他绝对不是一位合格的父亲。而他带给Harry的阴影，Harry怕是一辈子都没办法走出来。但她在Peter身上看到了希望，也许，他可以成为Harry的救赎。但如果失败的话，Harry可能就再也回不来了。  
  
黑猫沉默了片刻，轻柔沙哑声线在风中突兀地响起：“如果……你不能一直坚持下去，那我希望你还是尽早放弃……”

“不！我不会放弃他的！”即便Harry自己不肯承认，但Peter知道他的内心有多柔软善良，只是习惯了用冷漠和尖锐将自己包裹。就像只刺猬，背上高高竖起的尖刺只为了保护柔软的肚皮。而当那人收起了刺，将肚皮拱到了自己手掌下时，Peter就知道自己不可能再将他推开不管了。  
  
“Harry会走到今天这个地步，我有很大的一部分责任。但我跟他在一起，并不是因为责任。”虽然Peter无法解释清楚他们之间的这种感情，Harry和他似乎矛盾不断，却又无法抗拒地相互吸引。也许是因为他们的人生经历和所处的立场不同，但他也在试着努力去理解和帮助Harry，“也许，在纽约市民的眼里，我是个超级英雄。但即便是英雄也是有私心的，至少在拯救世界之前，我要先拯救我最爱的人！”  
  
黑猫紧绷着的脸上，终于染上了笑意：“即便他会成为蜘蛛侠有生以来最大的负担？”  
  
“就算是个负担，也是个甜蜜的负担！”说完这话，Peter自己都忍不住脸红了，为了掩饰尴尬，他喋喋不休地道，“你知道的，Harry他很挑剔，嘴巴也很毒，心情不好的时候就喜欢捉弄人……”  
  
“蠢蜘蛛，小心！”  
  
在黑猫的提醒下，Peter才发现，他们似乎跳进了一个敌人设计好的陷阱里，两人一落地便被团团围住。  
  
蜘蛛感应刺痛了他的神经，周围的雇佣兵手里拿着一个类似于发射器的装置，他堪堪躲了过去，破坏力巨大的震荡冲击波在坚硬的钢筋混凝土墙壁表面砸出了一个大坑。  
  
“这可不是我想象中的会面啊！呃……我要去救一个人，他对我很重要。当然，对这个国家的经济也很重要，他要是出点什么事，可能会引发一场金融危机。所以……你们能不能帮我一个忙，给我让个道呢？”  
  
“我们等你很久了，蜘蛛侠。”  
  
“哦！看来是冲着你来的，蠢蜘蛛！”黑猫不知何时，已经退到了包围圈外，悠闲地坐在街对面的房檐上，懒洋洋地抻了抻自己的胳膊，就像一只等着看其他同类为挣钱地盘而掐架的猫咪，而那些人似乎也没有为难她的意思。  
  
“嘿！小猫咪，我们现在可是一条船上的人，你不会这么绝情，准备袖手旁观吧！”  
  
黑猫从房檐上跳下，双足轻巧地落在了地面上，她走到Peter身边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“事实上，跟你一起出现的那一刻，我就已经没办法袖手旁观了。”  
  
“哦！我觉得我们该给这个组合取一个名字，叫什么好呢？Black-Spider？Spider-Cat？”  
  
“找机会脱身，去大厦最底层找Harry。”黑猫往他的手里塞了什么，大概是一张ID卡，“我来拖住他们。”  
  
收好卡片，Peter笑着道：“你可真是只贴心的小猫咪！下次请你吃小鱼干！”  
  
“哦，算了吧！你能照顾好你们家那位小少爷，我就谢天谢地了！”  
  
两人的合作还算顺利，至少没闹出乱子，Peter和黑猫都擅长空中作战，雇佣兵似乎很了解他们的习惯，根本不给他们留任何机会。两人一直被困在人群中央，根本无法施展拳脚。Peter与黑猫交换了一个眼色，两人合力从雇佣兵手中抢走了一个发射器。  
  
“小猫咪，趴下！”  
  
Peter将装置的等级调到最高，按下了开关按钮，震荡冲击波以他为圆心向周围扫射，雇佣兵受到巨大的冲击，纷纷摔倒在地。Peter把发射器拿在手里，仔细端详了一下，才发现竟然是史塔克工业出品的武器设备改装而成的。所以，秃鹫一直在劫持的，是史塔克工业设计制作的武器？他还以为钢铁侠已经关闭了史塔克的工业部，不再出产武器了！  
  
虽然，他很崇拜钢铁侠，觉得他那一身能变形的战甲真是酷极了！但他如果有机会还会去提醒这位超级英雄该好好看管自己家的武器库了！  
  
黑猫一个翻身，踢倒了想在背后偷袭Peter的雇佣兵：“别发愣了！快去找Harry！”  
  
“谢谢你了！小猫咪！”  
  
从一层到地下最底层，用不了几秒钟。对于Harry来说，已经没有时间去考虑另一种方案了。特殊部门的门向两侧缓缓地打开，一群人在Harry的带领下，走出了电梯。  
  
“奥斯本先生，谢谢你的配合。我想，你不介意站到我的身边来，是吗？”  
  
如果他没猜错，应该已经有好几把枪对准了他，Harry笑着转过身，无谓地摆摆手：“当然了，我很愿意配合你。”亚德里安·图姆斯是个科学家，即便入狱二十年也没有改掉他严谨的性格，至少在所有他想要的东西都安全搬上车之前，自己还是安全的。  
  
Harry就快走到秃鹫身边时，手臂被一个雇佣兵钳制住，扭在了身后，过大的力气让他感觉自己的胳膊已经处在了脱臼的边缘：“别以为我看不出来你想干什么？你这样的，我在监狱里玩死过好几个。还是老实点吧！没准，我们能让你在死前多享受享受！一定会比蜘蛛侠操你操得爽！”说着，还拿枪托顶了顶他的屁股。  
  
其他几个雇佣兵听了，发出一阵哄笑。  
  
Harry深吸了一口气，整个身体被气得发颤，没被控制的那只手紧紧地握成了拳头，再次伸展开时，指尖染上了点点猩红。  
  
面对这无聊的闹剧，秃鹫只是皱了皱眉头，挥手示意身后的人跟上。  
  
围绕中央电梯的是堆放各类武器装备的展示陈列架，那些雇佣兵在领头者的示意下开始动手将武器装备拆卸下来，Harry也因此获得了短暂的自由。  
  
正对着电梯的，原来是放置蜘蛛毒液的地方，而现在所有的蜘蛛毒液已经被他交给奥克塔维斯拿去做实验了，只剩了那套让他避之不及，却也可能成为他唯一救命稻草的绿魔战甲。  
  
不同于那些只知道拿钱办事的雇佣兵，秃鹫将注意力放在了那套绿魔战甲上：“那是做什么的？”  
  
“奥氏集团研制的飞行器，带有修复战时损伤的功能。”Harry勾起一抹笑容，缓缓地走向绿魔战甲，“让我来展示给你看吧！图姆斯博士。”  
  
当Harry将门打开的时候，秃鹫才察觉出不对劲。  
  
“Wait!”  
  
枪声响起的同时，Harry将一直藏在身上的改良毒液注射进自己的身体里。他能感觉到子弹瞬间射穿了自己的小腿，同时全身的骨骼开始变形，皮肤像在烈火上灼烧一样，又疼又痒，他忍不住抓破了自己的衣服。那些已经愈合了的伤疤再次裂开，化脓一般冒出绿色的液体，伴随着酸液泼在大理石上一般的声响，发出令人难以忍受的气味。他的容貌彻底发生了改变，整张脸变得狰狞可怖，白皙的皮肤上附着着绿色的结痂，虹膜由纯净的浅蓝色变成了象征邪恶的灿金。  
  
疼痛让Harry根本无暇思考，他脑子里只有一个念头：我要活下去！  
  
当他重新穿上绿魔战甲之时，命运已经夺走了他所有的选择机会，只给他留了这么一条充满血腥与杀伐的路。  
  
Peter的蜘蛛感应一直在提醒着他，即将发生的事情，可结果还是出乎了他的意料。Oscorp大厦的警报在耳边长鸣不断，整洁的大堂已变得疮痍满目，不断有建筑的残骸从头顶上往下掉。他抬起头，看到的是变身绿魔状态的Harry正在跟秃鹫恶斗。  
  
“Harry，快停下！”他看到Harry朝他的方向看了一眼，但也只是一眼，便继续投入战斗中。Peter看不清Harry的表情，但他从对方的目光中感受到了无尽的苍凉与绝望，如同战火肆虐后的城市，空气中散发着烧焦的味道，放眼望去一片断壁残垣，所有生命的痕迹都被掩埋在了炮火之下，看不到一丝希望的曙光。  
  
他又想起了钟楼上的那个夜晚，反目成仇的好友，瘗玉埋香的恋人。  
  
Peter发射出蛛丝，想要上去阻止Harry。一个南瓜炸弹从他上方掉落下来，为了躲避爆炸的冲击，Peter失去了两人的身影。  
  
改良版的绿魔毒液将Harry的各项体能提高了数倍，但同样也将他内心的阴暗面放大了数倍，他的心口上仿佛开了个无底洞，只有用无尽的杀戮才能填满。而体能本来就处于Harry之下的秃鹫，即便是依靠装备，也只能勉强与Harry打成平手。  
  
看到Peter的出现，Harry也只是简简单单地瞟了一眼。也许，自己注定无法被拯救，那温暖也不该属于自己。奥斯本的诅咒让他注定只能与罪恶为伍，所有碍事的东西全都要清除掉，不择手段，不问是非。  
  
Harry将秃鹫逼到了户外，两人盘旋在大厦顶层。那套装备是他给秃鹫的，他之前仔细研究过这套装备的优缺点，使了几个小把戏，就破坏掉了秃鹫的动力装置。他抓着秃鹫的衣领，将他拉近身前，放肆地大笑道：“图姆斯博士，也许你是对的！我跟我的父亲本质上是一样的！看来像我们这样的人，一辈子都只能存活在黑暗中……”  
  
“Harry!No!Put him down!”  
  
Harry望着赶来的Peter，缓缓地落在他的面前，他从飞行器上走下来，站在防护矮墙上，将抓着秃鹫的胳膊伸出建筑外。他一边摇着头，一边发出令人心惊的笑声，扬起的嘴角绝望而又疯狂：“Pete,you know what？”  
  
“Harry,don't!Please!”  
  
无视Peter的请求，也无视那个在他手中垂死挣扎的老人，Harry自言自语道：“也许，希望这种东西，我真的不配得到。”唇瓣轻启的同时，Harry松开了手，秃鹫的翅膀因为失去了动力装置，控制不住地向下坠落。Peter想跳下去救秃鹫，却被Harry抓住肩膀一把向后推了回去，只见Harry大笑着张开双手，也跳了下去。  
  
“No!No!No!”Peter紧跟着跳了下去。

Harry很清楚，Peter只能救一个人，而那个人也只能是自己。  
  
Peter发射出的蛛网粘住了Harry，另一只手则抓住黏在大厦上的蛛网，用来缓冲两人下坠的力道。而他做出救Harry的决定的同时，也注定了他无法拯救另一个人。他听到了什么东西重重砸在地上的声音，一滩鲜红从秃鹫的身体下缓缓蔓延，四散开来。底下与黑猫缠斗的人，也停下了手中的动作。  
  
Peter将黏在蛛丝另一边的人缓缓地向上拉，一把搂进了自己的怀里，那人还在止不住地发笑，笑得浑身颤抖。刺耳的笑声，让Peter感觉身体发凉。Harry的眼角两侧接收器造成的伤口还在流血，那些丑陋的绿色结痂像一只只毒虫一样，随着面部肌肉的动作蠕动着。那人明明是在笑着，可声音听起来比哭还要让人心疼。  
  
“Harry？”Peter抱着Harry，他不敢松手，却也不敢靠近他的恋人。怀里抱着的身体是温热的，可Peter却还是感觉他失去了Harry，没能救下Gwen的无力感再次涌上心头。  
  
“亚德里安·图姆斯，那个愚蠢的老头，一辈子都在开发飞行器，渴望像只鸟一样在天空中翱翔！我想他应该感谢我！至少，我让他像只真正的鸟一样死掉了！”  
  
“Harry,stop it.”Peter抱着Harry，靠在Oscorp大厦的外墙上。那人笑够了，就靠在他的肩上，大口大口地喘着气，Peter感觉肩上湿了一片，从这个角度，他看不到Harry的脸，只能看到那人一抽一抽的肩膀。  
  
或许，是他们的动静太大终于惊动了复仇者，战争机器带着几台钢铁侠的马克装甲，以及神盾局的特工聚集在了Oscorp大厦外。  
  
“Everyone,stand down！”不远处，正对着他们的地方，战争机器已经举起了炮筒对准他们，“蜘蛛侠，请带着你怀里的人下来。我不想将你视作罪犯来对待！”  
  
“快带他离开！”原本吊在墙上的黑猫，举起夺来的震荡冲击波发射器，对准了战争机器，暂时抑制住了他的行动。  
  
“谢谢你了，小猫咪！”Peter带着Harry甩掉了几台马克装甲，把人带回了家。  
  
月亮高高地悬挂在头顶，Osborn的别墅从里到外都是黑漆漆的一片，安静得有些吓人。  
  
Peter把Harry抱进他的房间，费劲地拆掉他身上的战甲。当他把人从战甲里抱出来的时候，原本已经昏睡过去的Harry，忽然猛地惊醒过来，第一反应便是一拳朝自己的脸上招呼。  
  
Peter一把接过Harry的拳头，将人扯过来，搂在怀里，轻拍着他被汗水浸透的脊背，柔声安抚道，“Harry,it’s me,Peter!You are safe now!No one’s gonna hurt you!”原本光滑的脊背上，像是有什么东西粘在上面，凹凸不平的，冰凉而粘腻。Peter将手指凑近鼻子前，闻了闻，还好不是血，但以他的经验来判断，这也绝不是什么好东西。  
  
Harry的意识渐渐恢复清醒：“Pete?Where am I?”  
  
沙哑的嗓音在发颤，带着鼻音的哭腔让他听起来无比脆弱，Peter试图做些什么来缓解Harry的情绪，“你在自己家里，我帮你把灯打开吧！”  
  
刚刚要站起身的Peter，被Harry一把抱住了腰，Peter能感觉到Harry好像在惧怕着些什么，但他不能由着Harry下去，至少他得确认Harry身上有没有严重的伤。没有灯光，他只能模糊地辨认出物体的形状，却看不清具体细节，“Harry，我得看看你的伤口，让我看看，好吗？至少，让我知道你没事！”  
  
“Harry,please.我得帮你处理伤口。”就在Peter快没耐心等下去，打算强行把灯打开的时候，腰上紧箍着他的那双手逐渐松了力道，Peter顿时松了口气。  
  
强光突然从头顶打下来，Peter一下子无法适应，闭着眼睛习惯了一会儿后，他缓缓地睁开双眼，却找不到Harry的身影。他可以确定Harry没有出这个房间，所以，他只是躲了起来？Peter很轻松地就在沙发背后找到了Harry，那人双手抱臂，把自己缩成了一团。虽然裸露在他面前的只有手臂，可也足以让Peter忍不住红了眼眶，那些丑陋的绿色结痂，或许就是Harry不敢面对他的原因。  
  
“Ha……Harry?”  
  
“Get out!”或许Peter太过直白的视线让Harry感到了难堪，他依旧低着头，恶狠狠地向Peter发出警告。  
  
“Harry,it's OK!It's……”喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了，大脑变成了一片空白，Peter努力地吸了吸鼻子，深吸了一口气，他不知道该怎么办？不知道该怎么面对Harry，但如果像上次一样，Harry一赶他走，他就离开，绝对是个错误的选择。Peter找出Harry房间里的医药箱，平常上药这种事都是Harry来做的，他第一次拿起这些东西，竟有些不知所措。  
  
“你伤在哪了？伤口还疼吗？我先帮你消毒！”看Harry还团在那里，没有起身，Peter只得在他的身前蹲下，他双手伸出去，想把Harry抱起来，却又怕碰到他的伤口，双臂只得尴尬地停在了半空中。他耐心地观察了一会儿，找到Harry肩膀上还算是完好的一片皮肤，轻轻地拍了拍。对方却猛地像只受伤的野兽一般，朝他扑了过去。  
  
Peter抓住Harry的双手，用身体的重量将人压在地毯上，蜘蛛毒液的影响还未褪去，灿金色的瞳仁里疯狂地叫嚣着要将他撕扯、吞噬。Peter愣了一下，回过神来的时候，将忍不住松开的双手攥得更加紧了。他们就这样僵持着过了许久，Harry的药效逐渐褪去，身体开始发软，缓缓地松了手上的力道，灿金色的眸子也渐渐恢复成了平时的浅蓝色。确定对方不会再攻击自己后，Peter才松了手，却没有立刻起身。为了压制住Harry，Peter几乎用上了全身的重量，以至于，这个姿势现在看来有些暧昧得过了头。  
  
意识到这一点，Peter忍不住红了耳朵，他结结巴巴地道：“Harry……我……我有没有……压到你的伤口？”  
  
“Pete，抱我去浴室，我想好好洗个澡。”没了蜘蛛毒液的影响，情绪基本已经恢复了稳定，Harry缓缓地闭上了双眼，他现在已经痛得麻木了，连起身的力气都没有。所有的伤口都在愈合结痂，改良的蜘蛛毒液使他短暂地获得了超人的自愈能力，可这能力却消耗了他的大部分精力，这比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱要让他感到疲惫得多，他只能强撑着精神不让自己累昏过去。连最丑陋的模样都展现在了Peter的面前，他也无所谓自己的形象了，不，也许对他来说，已经什么都无所谓了。  
  
Peter先试了一下，发现Harry的伤口沾了水也没见他有疼痛的反应，才相信是真的愈合了。看Harry昏昏欲睡的模样，Peter担心他会一不小心呛到自己，便干脆脱了衣服，也坐了进去。还好Harry家的浴缸足够宽敞，足以容纳得下两个成年男子。如非特殊情况，Harry并不喜欢与人有身体接触，难得没有反对他的做法，乖乖地被他搂在怀里。Peter拿起毛巾，温柔地擦拭着Harry身上的污垢，那些黏糊糊不知道是什么的东西，加上自己身上的土，弄得浴缸里一塌糊涂，Peter只得又换了一缸水。  
  
终于把两人弄干净后，Peter发现Harry白皙的皮肤上还是留下了那些难看的疤，他心疼地低下头，吻上了正对着Harry的后颈上的伤疤，仿佛只要这样做，就可以缓解身前人的痛苦。细碎轻柔的吻从后颈蔓延至脸颊，到嘴唇那里却已经变了味。Peter知道这不是个合适的时机，可他真的有些控制不住自己。他急切地想要确认，确认怀里的人……是否还在？  
  
“Pete……”Harry似有若无的声音从亲吻的间隙中溢了出来，“我们分手吧……”  
  
Peter顿时觉得被泼了一盆冷水，热气蒸腾的浴室仿佛骤然间降了好几度。就因为他不分场合时机地发情，这样也太冤了吧！  
  
“Harry, sorry……I”  
  
Peter慌张的样子逗笑了Harry，一直死气沉沉的脸上终于染上了笑意，笑眼弯弯仿佛恶作剧得逞的模样，让Peter又爱又恨，他忍不住又吻了上去。  
  
最后，他们还是在浴缸里做了，在Harry主动的要求下。直到浴缸里的水凉透了，Peter才帮Harry擦干净，用浴巾包裹好，抱了出来。因为头发湿着，不肯躺下，Peter只得拿出吹风机来给他的小少爷吹头发。有句话怎么说来着：真是个磨人的小妖精！  
  
好不容易等到Harry心甘情愿地躺在床上，Peter才终于松了口气，想到忘了跟梅婶打招呼，估计明天又免不了一顿骂。  
  
“Pete……”Harry朝Peter伸出了手，Peter接过之后在他的手心落下一吻，他的爱人皱起眉头道，“你那套红蓝配色的战衣，真的丑爆了！”  
  
“Yeah!你说过好几次了！”  
  
“还有你的名字！Spider-Man？有谁会给自己的称号起成一只小虫子！”  
  
“这样听起来更亲切啊！我又不像美国队长那样伟岸，也不像钢铁侠那样酷炫！”今天晚上，Harry的话似乎有些多得过头了，Peter钻进杯子里，搂住他喋喋不休的恋人，在他的唇上吻了一下。  
  
“听说我，你真的该休息了，Harry！”  
  
Peter的安抚没有起效果，Harry的那张嘴还在不停地动着，从董事会那帮人有多愚昧无知，到新来的秘书笨得还不如Stark家的AI。Peter搂住Harry，闭上眼听着，时不时地附和两句。耳边的声音越来越小，渐渐地只剩下平稳的呼吸声，Peter这才沉沉地睡去。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Peter觉得自己已经很久没有睡得这么踏实过了，他缓缓地睁开眼，伸了个懒腰。怀里的恋人被他的动作弄醒，长长的金色睫毛轻轻抖动了两下，露出了雾气朦胧的双眼，浅蓝色在晨曦的照耀下清澈得如同山间的溪水，潺潺地流淌进了他的心间。  
  
他们分享了彼此人生意义上的第一个早安吻，一同起床，穿衣服，洗漱、冲凉。Peter还代替了男仆的工作，用吹风机帮Harry吹头发。暗金色的柔软发丝，带着冰凉的触感，让Peter爱不释手。

此刻的他们不是蜘蛛侠和绿魔，不是拯救纽约的超级英雄或奥氏集团的总裁，他们只是Peter Parker和Harry Osborn，两个普普通通的相爱的少年。  
  
直到他们的餐桌上出现了一位意想不到的客人。  
  
穿着黑色职业装的黑猫正大大方方地坐在原本属于他的位置上，脸上带着礼貌得体的微笑，“早上好！Mr.Parker，很抱歉打扰了你跟老板的二人时光。”  
  
“没关系。”Peter扯了扯新衣服的下摆，坐在了Harry的左手边，试图让穿着帽衫的自己在西装革履的两人间看上去不那么另类。  
  
“嗯……奥斯本家的手工研制咖啡就是比星巴克卖的好喝！”  
  
“拜托，那种快餐式咖啡根本就没有可比性！”Harry翻了个白眼，将一碟蛋糕推到Felicia的面前，“尝尝这个，厨师可是我从一家米其林三星餐厅挖来的。”  
  
“确实美味！”  
  
面前这一对上司和下属悠闲地品尝着精致美味的早餐，仿佛是再平常不过的一天的开始。  
  
昨晚的大战让Peter心有余悸，神经到现在都没有完全松懈下来，遗留给他们的问题太多了，如果不能好好解决，他总觉得心口上像堵了什么东西一样难受。可对比Harry和Felicia的轻松，Peter又觉得自己似乎太草木皆兵了。  
  
“Felicia，告诉他吧！”待三人用餐完毕，Harry缓缓地放下了手中的咖啡。  
  
Felicia点了点头，用作报告的语气，流利地道：“Mr.Parker，昨天战争机器是来回收被偷走的神盾局的装备，但他们透过那几个雇佣兵，已经知道了Harry对秃鹫做的事情。在他们的邀请下，我加入了复仇者，回到Harry秘书的身份，来监控Harry的一举一动。但他们认为Harry认识你，所以可能会利用他来逼你加入复仇，者或者放弃蜘蛛侠的身份。”  
  
听到最后一句，Peter手中握着的叉子顿时变了形。  
  
Harry感觉自己的手又有些控制不住地抽搐，他抬起头，对Felicia吩咐道，“你先去客厅等我。”  
  
Felicia点了点头，留给了他一个意味深长的眼神，并贴心地带上了门。  
  
“Pete……我们分手吧！”看到门关上后，Harry静静地望着Peter，开口道。  
  
明明昨夜还在温存，怎么突然？“等等，Harry……你不能就这么跟我说分手！我知道没能及时赶到来帮你，是我的错，我下次不会了。蜘蛛毒液的破解，我已经有进展了，只要条件合适，很快就能研制出治愈你的药剂……”  
  
Harry却猛地打断了Peter的话，“加入复仇者，你就必须公布自己的真实身份，那样会使你周围的家人和朋友陷入危险中。我不会告诉他们关于你的任何事情，所以，只要我们之间不再有任何接触，他们就不会发现你的身份。你还可以继续做你的流窜英雄。”他默默地转过身，背对Peter，将视线移向窗外，像是自虐一般，双手紧紧地抓住窗框，指节泛白。  
  
“Harry……but……I love you!”泪水模糊了他的视线，那个清瘦的身影明明就在他触手可及的地方，却仿佛变得越来越远了，“Please,don't!”  
  
“Peter，我也爱你！正是因为我爱你，我们才必须分手！”  
  
会跟金并闹翻是他计划之中的事情，只是没想到是在这样的情况下，以这种方式。利用复仇者，再联合其他几个黑道龙头，完全可以解决这个麻烦，但他不想让Peter再牵扯进来了。那个索科维亚协议，不是个什么好东西，短时间内确实可以起到安抚民众的作用，但那个所谓的监管组织，难免会沦为利欲熏心的野心家们用来达到自己目的的工具。如果有个完整的体制，也许可以在一定程度上避免这种情况，但目前看来是不可能了。他可不想看到自己爱的人，被一群小丑给牵制住，变得束手束脚。也许蜘蛛侠没有那么伟大，他有自己的生活和学业烦恼，比起拯救世界，每天都在管一些鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，但那也正是Harry爱的Peter的样子。  
  
说起来，也真是可笑！他曾经恨透了蜘蛛侠，也恨透了Peter！Peter欺骗了自己，而蜘蛛侠夺走了他最后的希望！在雷文克劳夫的时候，他每天都在筹划着出院之后，要如何报复蜘蛛侠，报复Peter。对蜘蛛侠的怨恨成了唯一支撑他活下去的东西。日复一日的，仇恨几乎消磨光了他的意志力，望着镜中那个狰狞扭曲的面孔，他觉得自己就像个笑话一样可悲！更可悲的是，只有在回忆起那些有Peter陪伴的温暖瞬间时，整个牢房才不那么阴冷。头脑冷静下来后，他认真思考了一番，造成一切悲剧的源头是Peter蜘蛛侠的身份，而不是Peter本人。蜘蛛侠必须消失！只有这样，他最好的朋友才会回到他身边。可他发现他错了……正是因为Peter愿意成为蜘蛛侠，愿意牺牲自己去拯救世界，才是他爱的那个Peter Parker！  
  
“Harry……”  
  
Harry深吸了一口气，他转过身，努力地直视面前的恋人，却忍不住红了眼眶，哽咽道：“听着，Pete，你是许多人的希望！我曾经被夺走希望，不想因为自己，也夺走他们的希望。也许，人生就是这样，你想要某些东西，就需要放弃另一些，也许对你来说很重要的东西。”  
  
所以，我就必须得在失去Gwen后，也失去你吗？  
  
敲门声打断了他们之间的谈话，Felicia推门进来。  
  
“Harry,it's time to leave.”  
  
Harry用指肚抹去了眼角的泪花，停在Peter的身旁：“一会儿，管家会安排车送你离开。Felicia，我们走吧。”  
  
Peter没有坐奥斯本家的车，既然Harry已经不想再跟他扯上关系，自己也没必要再接受他的“慷慨施舍”。Peter是坐公交回的家，他一路上浑浑噩噩的，大脑好像被掏空，什么都不剩了，活像一具行尸走肉，连系统报站都没听见，差点坐过站。  
  
进门之后，Peter直奔自己的房间，没注意到坐在餐厅里眉头紧皱的梅婶。  
  
“Peter！”  
  
Peter这才回过头，低头向梅婶道歉：“Aunt May,I'm sorry.”  
  
“或许，你该好好解释一下你昨晚到底做什么去了？还有你喜欢的那位女孩，我想我应该找她谈谈了。”很显然，梅婶把他夜不归宿的原因全都怪到了他的恋人头上，并且觉得自己的侄子被那个不知名的女孩给带坏了。  
  
Peter本来以为自己已经心痛得麻木了，可他开口的时候，一阵酸楚冒上了鼻尖直冲他的泪腺，嗓子发紧，像是堵了什么东西，不上不下的，每吐出一个单词对他来说都无比艰难：“抱歉，我们……已经分手了。”  
  
梅婶愣了一下，心疼地过去搂住他的肩膀：“哦，我可怜的孩子！”  
  
“我……很爱他！而且，他真的是个非常好的人！”  
  
那年理查德和玛丽离开时，将Peter留在了他们家，托他们照顾他，那时孩子年纪小，还什么都不懂。长大后，更是将所有的情绪都埋在心底，一直专注在学习上。面前这个一米八多的大男孩正哭得上气不接下气，即便是在父母离开的时候，都没见他哭得这么伤心。梅婶轻拍着Peter的后背，幽幽地叹了口道：“如果是因为他家里不认同他的性取向的话，我想我可以去跟他的父母谈谈。”  
  
“Aunt May?你……你为什么要这么说啊？”Peter从没告诉过梅婶他的恋人是个男孩，一方面是怕她无法接受，另一方面是怕她被Harry的身份给吓到。  
  
“哦，我问过MJ关于你的恋情问题，看她吞吞吐吐的模样，我就知道肯定有问题。再加上你说的时候，总是忍不住用‘he’，所以……”梅婶深吸了口气，抽了张纸巾，替Peter擦了擦眼泪，努力地说服自己不要生气，“说真的，Peter，我在你眼里真的是那么不开明的家长吗？如果你们是真心相爱的话，我完全赞成你们在一起！你真的没必要因为这个原因隐瞒我！”  
  
“不是的……梅婶，我……我只是还没找到合适的时机而已。况且……我们现在已经分手了。”Peter想了一下，补充道，“不是因为他父母反对，实际上，他父母都去世了。是因为别的一些……复杂的原因。”  
  
梅婶搂了搂Peter的肩膀：“Peter，如果……你真的很喜欢他，努力去挽留他吧！看来，他也是个可怜的孩子。失去父母的感觉，你应该比任何人都更清楚！”  
  
是的，那种在失去双亲的环境中成长的感觉，没人能比自己更理解Harry了。可他们之间的问题，并不是爱与不爱这么简单。  
  
“不是的，梅婶！我们之间并不是感情出了问题，他也很爱我。只是……”眼前的女人已不再年轻，眼角的细纹让满目愁容的她看上去比实际年龄苍老了许多，那是把他当亲儿子养大，如同母亲一般的人，是他仅剩的唯一的亲人，也许……Harry说的不无道理。Peter用力的抓了抓自己的头发，“也许，现在对我们来说，分手……是最好的选择！”  
  
两人沉默地对视了片刻，梅婶妥协道：“好吧，你们年轻人的世界，我确实不太懂！”  
  
“Aunt May，谢谢你！只是，我想……我需要自己一个人冷静一下。”Peter拥抱了一下梅婶，回到了自己的小房间。  
  
他躺在床上，桌上那张自己与Gwen的合照已经换成了Harry的单人照，还是他在帝国大学拍的那张。他伸手，将相框扣了下去，他们到分手，竟然连一张合照都没有。  
  
本叔、Stacy警官还有Gwen的死，都无时无刻地不在提醒着他责任的重要性，他必须要在力所能及的范围内保护纽约市民。而这个面罩是他保护家人和朋友的唯一屏障，是他无论如何也不能退让的底线。如果没有金并，没有复仇者联盟，没有索科维亚协议，也许，一切会简单得多。现在，他只希望政府不要找Harry的麻烦！

人总要活在现实中，Peter只是跟Harry分手了，世界并没有被毁灭，地球还早照常运转。他们的生活还得继续下去，Peter周末跟着梅婶来到了马丁·李先生建立的FEAST流浪汉收容所当义工，工作内容包括清洗床单被罩、做饭和给流浪汉分发食物等。  
  
“帕克太太，好久不见！”跟梅婶打招呼的是个亚裔的中年男子，生着东亚人特有的蜡黄色皮肤和细长的眉目，他的笑容十分和善亲切，带着中国人特有的含蓄和严谨。他穿着一身纯黑的修身西装，西装里面是被熨烫得整整齐齐的白色衬衫，配着一条漂亮的条纹黑领带。Peter对这人有一些印象，报纸上曾经报道过他的经历，海难中唯一的幸存者，一步一步白手起家，成了纽约市的金融巨头，还被总统授予了自由勋章。  
  
梅婶热络地上前与李先生握手，甚至还亲密地直呼了他的名字：“马丁，这是我侄子，Peter。今天，我带他一起来帮忙了！”她在家里的时候可没告诉过自己有这么一个中国朋友！  
  
“你好，李先生。”Peter主动伸出手去，却在皮肤相贴的瞬间，异样的感觉涌上心头，不是蜘蛛感应，而是像被什么粘稠沉重的东西死死地包裹住，难以呼吸。他忍不住迅速地撤回了手，这个动作在旁人看来有些不礼貌，梅婶甚至对他投来了责怪的眼神。  
  
另一位当事人李先生倒是毫不在意地笑了笑：“年轻的帕克先生，欢迎你！希望收容所的工作能帮助你从失恋中振作起来。”  
  
Peter感到很无奈，语气中忍不住带上了几分责备：“Aunt May!你是不是告诉了所有人？”  
  
“Peter，马丁是我的老朋友了！而且，我也没告诉其他人，也就是安娜和她的侄女MJ！还有其他几个老邻居和我在医院工作的同事。”  
  
天哪！他早该想到的！中年妇女的日常，除了八卦他找不到女朋友，还被男朋友甩了的侄子，还能干什么？好吧！他还是乖乖地晾被罩吧！转眼间，梅婶已经跟李先生聊了起来，被完全忽视了的Peter，默默地转过身去，把时间留给两位许久不见的好友。  
  
不知道从哪个角落里窜出了一个流浪汉，怀里抱着面包，横冲直撞地差点撞到梅婶，还好Peter反应快，一把抓住了那个人，才免去了一场意外事故。两人都站稳后，Peter才看清了那人的模样，一头红发，三十岁上下，很普通的长相，扔在人群里并不显眼，可那人身上所散发出的阴冷气息，却让Peter不寒而栗。他手上的力道稍微松了一下，青年便趁机从他面前逃跑了。  
  
“Peter，你还好吗？那个小伙子可真是够莽撞的！”  
  
面对梅婶的关心，Peter摇了摇头，视线还停留在青年离去的方向上，即便是他遇到过的再穷凶极恶的罪犯，也没有刚才那个人带给他的感觉强烈，那人的眼神中赤裸裸地昭示着对什么东西的极度狂热！而且Peter觉得，那绝不是什么美好的东西！  
  
李先生仔细地在脑海中思索了一番：“那个年轻人，我见过他几次，应该是最近新来的，不怎么爱说话。每次拿完东西，急匆匆的，也不知道去哪？”  
  
“也许，他家里有生病的父母或者兄弟姐妹吧！”  
  
听到梅婶的猜测，Peter苦笑了一下：“也许吧！”希望那家伙不要做坏事就好。  
  
“马丁，为什么我感觉，流浪者似乎比我以前来的时候要多了不少？”  
  
李先生耸了耸肩膀，解释道：“May，你知道的，超级英雄在与罪犯战斗的时候，总是会破坏一些建筑物，其中不少是居民的房屋。托他们的福，我们的收容所可是越来越热闹了！”  
  
“哦！幸好有索科维亚协议！是该有人好好管管这些超级英雄了！”  
  
听到梅婶的感叹，Peter忍不住替他陌生的“同行”们反驳道：“可是，他们也是为了帮助别人！为了拯救无辜的生命啊！李先生，我听说您的国家，有一个概念，叫做阴阳平衡。更大的恶需要更大的善来平衡。坏人大多数时间都是坏人，但好人……只在部分时间里才会去做身为好人该做的事。他们有生活、有家庭还有当身份暴露后，会遭受道生命威胁的至亲们。坏人为了做坏事，去追寻更强大的力量。可多数英雄们从未寻求过那些力量，从没想过会获得力量。可一旦他们获得了那份力量，他们就明白自己不得不去做些体制内永远不会准许他们公然行动却又无比正确的事情！他们在试图帮助别人！而且，我认为……正是超级英雄的存在，给了人们在逆境中生活的勇气！”[1]  
  
“年轻人，别激动！”李先生笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“看来你是个超级英雄的粉丝啊！在我的国家，有一种和超级英雄极为相似的职业，他们有着超乎常人的战斗力，将见义勇为当成了自己的日常工作，我们称呼他们为‘侠客’。两千多年前，中国有一位学者在他的著作中写道‘儒以文乱法，侠以武犯禁，而人主兼礼之，此所以乱也。’讲的是，文人用文章来扰乱法律，侠客用武力去破坏法律，君主却对他们以礼相待，是国家混乱的根源。美国是一个法治国家，国家的法律充分尊重每个公民的自由与平等，保障了他们的权益。可超级英雄同侠客一样，他们将自己变成了执法者，凌驾于法律之上，破坏了法律的公正和平等。同时也回避了应当承担的责任与义务，就索科维亚的事件而言，据我所知，并没有组织或者哪个英雄个人出来赔偿公民的生命财产损失。所有的结果正义需建立在程序正义之上，只有保证了法律的权威性，公民才会信服法律，自觉自愿地遵守法律，保护法律的权威，从而形成正向循环。”  
  
“可是……”Peter明白李先生所说的道理，却始终无法在情感上认同他的观点。  
  
看Peter低下头，皱着眉，痛苦地思考，李先生继续道：“也许，我本来不该告诉你这些。但有时候……一个人做的事情是否能被人们所接受，并非取决于是否合乎道义，更多的时候，是取决于这件事有没有符合大多数人的利益。”  
  
穿着黑色职业装，踏着七厘米高跟鞋的Felicia风风火火地走进了电梯，面带着微笑冲身边的两人点了点头。她在电梯的一角站定，一手端着咖啡，一手拿着报纸。  
  
“早上好，奥克塔维斯博士，斯迈思先生。”  
  
“早上好。”  
  
“早上好，Ms.Hardy。”  
  
奥克塔维斯注意到报纸封面上的照片和标题，笑眯眯道：“想不到Ms.Hardy是蜘蛛侠的粉丝啊？”  
  
“准确地说，这是Mr.Osborn要我去买的。看蜘蛛侠出丑，是他为数不多的乐趣之一！”Felicia面不改色心不跳地撒着谎，不然她还能怎么样？老板跟他前男友明明分手了，却还是忍不住关心对方，因为拉不下面子去找人和好，所以只能睹物思人？放出去一定是个劲爆到影响美国经济的消息！更何况这两人的身份一个是奥氏集团的年轻总裁，另一个是平民超级英雄蜘蛛侠！  
  
“号角日报对蜘蛛侠的评价一向很苛刻！斯迈思先生，你对于蜘蛛侠怎么看呢？”  
  
斯迈思看了一眼Felicia手里的报纸，思索了片刻，道，“号角日报一向是靠事实说话的，上面对蜘蛛侠这类不受管控的超级英雄的担忧并非没有道理。”  
  
“超级英雄的存在是为了对抗超级罪犯。如果政府愿意与奥氏集团合作，我想，我手下的那些发明足以对抗那些超级罪犯，或是……沦落为罪犯的超级英雄。Ms.Hardy，如果有机会，请替我向Mr.Osborn提议一下，我相信，他会乐意促成此事的。”  
  
奥克塔维斯明明在笑着，Felicia却感到一股恶寒窜上脊背，她不动声色地捏了捏自己的手臂，脸上依旧挂着亲切的笑容：“谢谢你的好心，博士。我会向Mr.Osborn转达的。顺便说一下，你的楼层到了。”  
  
“哦，谢谢你的提醒。”  
  
送走了奥克塔维斯和斯迈思之后，Felicia终于到了顶层，她冲进去，“啪”地一声把还散发着油墨香味的报纸扔到了Harry的办公桌上，封面上是乔纳·詹姆森关于蜘蛛侠的报道，一字一句地用血泪控诉着不受索科维亚协议监管的蜘蛛侠对这个城市的安全造成了多大的威胁。  
  
“如果你想见他，你可以打个电话，把他叫来！而不是每天对着三流小报上的照片傻笑。”  
  
Harry看了一眼封面上蜘蛛侠的照片，嘴角忍不住上扬，露出了一天中难得称得上是灿烂的笑容：“不要仗着我不能辞退你，就忘了自己的身份！Felicia，作为你的老板，我想还是有权力要求你加班的，不是吗？”  
  
万恶的资本主义！黑猫发现自己即便摆脱了金并，进入了复仇者联盟，处境也没好到哪去，不过是换了一个长相好看一些的老板，而老板讨人厌程度并没有下降。  
  
“Harry，说真的，你不该拒绝他的帮助！”  
  
Harry缓缓地放下了手中的报纸，手指偶尔还会抽搐，但并没有之前那么严重，奥克塔维斯博士给的改良药剂还是起了一些作用的，虽然微乎其微，但有总比没有强。“Felicia，没有改良的蜘蛛毒液，我迟早是要死的。他救不了我！能救我的人，早被我父亲逼走了，我甚至怀疑他早就已经死了。”  
  
“你是说Peter的父亲？”神盾局在派她来之前，命她把所有关于奥斯本的资料都看过一遍。蜘蛛毒液最初的研发是Peter的父亲理查德和Harry的父亲诺曼一起完成的。  
  
“神盾局的资料上应该写着，Peter的父亲为了将研究成果卖给其他国家的黑道组织或者随便什么反政府组织之类的，带着所有的研究资料和妻子跑了。”说到这里，带着几丝嘲讽的笑声顺着Harry的鼻腔冷冷地飘了出来，“呵，我太了解我父亲了，奥斯本家的一贯做法！所以，即便Dr.Parker还活着，我想他也不会愿意帮助我，毕竟是我父亲害他失去了一切，害得他跟Peter父子分离。更何况，我还害死了Peter的女友……”  
  
“Harry……”Felicia捏了捏Harry的肩膀，“很抱歉提起了这些。”  
  
Harry紧抿着嘴唇，自残一般地摩挲着自己的手指关节，偶然间瞟到了Felicia左手中指上的钻石戒指，那是之前他从未见过的，“戒指很漂亮，男朋友送的？”

Harry偶然间瞟到了Felicia左手中指上的钻石戒指，那是之前他从未见过的，“戒指很漂亮，男朋友送的？”  
  
“确切来说……是前男友。”Felicia幽幽地叹了口气，将视线移向了窗外，“我们……本来都订婚了，但他一声不吭的，就消失不见了。”  
  
Harry挑了挑眉，笑着道：“听起来像个在全世界打击罪犯的超级英雄！”  
  
“不，他是个厉害的生物化学专家，比Peter看上去还要呆！”  
  
听了Felicia的描述，Harry实在想象不出来比Peter还要呆是个什么模样！“如果，你还能找到他。我倒是愿意为他提供一份高薪高待遇的工作，你了解的，奥氏集团对于有才华的人从不吝啬！”  
  
Felicia听后笑了笑：“那我先替他谢谢你了！”  
  
Harry翻着报纸上批判蜘蛛侠的文章，如果不是奥氏集团现在没有向新闻界扩充的打算，他真想把这家报社买下来，让那个不长眼的主编一天写一篇报导，来赞美和歌颂蜘蛛侠的伟大！说起来，自己“Green Goblin”的外号，还是出自这位主编之手！真是个人才啊！第二篇报导讲的是最近纽约的犯罪情况，Harry只是随意瞟了两眼，就翻到了下一篇。毕竟，他只是想看看Peter有没有遇到什么难缠的敌人，或者又不小心闹出了哪些乌龙！  
  
“你最近看上去心事重重的，愿意跟我分享一下吗？”  
  
Felicia承认自己最近看上去确实有些没精神，她叹了口气：“事实上，我有了关于他的一些消息，但是……听上去都不怎么好！”  
  
“像我一样得了某种无法治愈的疾病……这也是之前金并派你来奥氏集团工作的原因吧！”看到Felicia脸上的惊愕，Harry笑了笑，“迈克尔·莫比亚斯——世界闻名的生物化学家，也是诺贝尔奖的获得者。Felicia，你挑老板的眼光要是有你挑男朋友的眼光的一半，也许，我们现在会好办得多！”  
  
“Harry……”对上那双含着笑意的蓝眼睛，所有的辩驳都显得那么地苍白无力。她进入奥氏集团确实是带着其他的目的，但后来却是真心实意地把哈利当作了朋友。  
  
“放松点，Felicia！我有自信，自己会比金并更招人喜欢。而且，我们是朋友，不是吗？”手指无意义地轻轻敲打着报纸的法制版面，上面对纽约的犯罪率进行了评估及预测，超级英雄时代的飞速发展，和索科维亚协议的实施，使黑道的势力和秩序面临着重新洗牌。Harry勾着唇角，精致的眉眼间满满的势在必得，“我想，我还需要你继续当双面间谍，来帮我送给他一个礼物！”  
  
近日，纽约市出现了一名连环杀人犯，手段极其残忍，似乎在他眼里被杀的不是自己的同类，不过是待宰的猪猡。FBI的侧写师认为他杀人不为钱财，也非寻仇，只是单纯地享受虐杀的快感，属于典型的反社会人格。  
  
Peter看到报道后，加长了夜巡的时间。自从Harry跟他说过分手后，他便没再出现在他的面前，可还是忍不住趴在Oscorp大厦的对面，或者是Harry家附近，远远地望着他，确保他的安全。有Felicia在，Harry被照顾得很好，作息规律，三餐准点，酗酒更是不存在，连气色都好了不少。  
  
他在瞎担心什么啊！杀人犯再怎么样也找不上被复仇者保护的奥氏集团总裁吧！  
  
一阵微风吹过，淡淡的血腥味飘进了Peter的鼻腔。循着气味的来源，Peter来到了一条黑暗的小巷中，越靠近巷子里，血腥味越浓重。Peter心里一沉，看来他是找对了地方！也不知道那些警察是怎么忍受的！Peter觉得自己都要把隔夜饭给吐出来了！  
  
他慢慢地往里走，只看见一个人型生物趴在一具已然没了呼吸的尸体上。黑色的柏油路面上，银色的月光洒落在铺了一地的鲜血上，呈现出一种诡异的黑色，冰冷却又粘稠到令人窒息。  
  
那个人型生物见Peter靠近，猛地抬起头来，一双猩红的眸子直勾勾地盯着他，像饿极了的野兽在盯着待捕杀的猎物！那人的嘴里长着两颗尖尖的獠牙，指甲又尖又长，指甲上还沾着新鲜的血液。Peter能想象到那口尖牙是如何没入猎物的脖颈，温热腥甜的血液顺着喉管流下，利爪又是如何撕裂猎物的胸膛，掏出里面还在鲜活跳动着的心脏。他发誓，自己以后再也不要陪Harry看恐怖电影了！不过，就目前来说，好像也没机会了！  
  
“老兄，你是德古拉伯爵再现人间了吗？真倒霉！我今天出门可没带十字架和大蒜啊！话说，你需要吸血就不能换个方式吗？比如，去黑市买医院过期的血袋之类的？”Peter愣了一下，他也不知道会不会有这种东西，只是单纯地猜测。要不是Eddie总是带他去各种灰色地带挖取所谓的一手资料，他脑子里也不会有这种可怕的想法！看到对方转过身来，像是在蓄力要扑向他，Peter愣了一下，“我想……这种东西，应该……有吧！”  
  
警笛声由远及近，在Peter的耳边越发清晰起来，远光灯从巷子口处探了过来，搜寻着所有可能发生案件的角落。Peter转过头看了一眼，被强烈的灯光晃得忍不住眯起了眼。  
  
“哦！看来，我们没时间闲聊了！”等他调侃完，再次回过头去，那人已经消失不见了。看来剩下的，只能交给警察处理了，托索科维亚协议和詹姆森主编的福，他也得趁早溜了。  
  
Peter总觉得事情没有那么简单，如果只是单纯地想要吸血，并不需要在人身上弄出那么多的伤口来，这是一种浪费！也不符合侧写师对凶手的定位。所以，其实……凶手应该另有其人？  
  
Oscorp大厦的最底层，已然被装修得焕然一新的实验室，完全看不出曾经战斗过的痕迹。地板被清洗得闪闪发光，那些曾经洒满了一地的鲜血好像从来都不曾存在过。  
  
Harry站在他的绿魔战甲前，斯迈思跟在Harry的身后，他身旁的奥克塔维斯正在向两人介绍改进过后的功能，包括更精准的神经系统信息传递，更迅速的创伤修复，更坚固的外壳……  
  
“目前的技术……可以让我随时能穿上它吗？”Harry无心其他，这才是他最关心的问题。他要打一场硬仗，而且还必须保证自己不能死在那场战斗里，而这套战甲就是他保命的关键。  
  
奥克塔维斯自信地笑道：“当然，现在的纳米技术完全可以解决这个问题。”  
  
“那就把它做出来，尽快！”  
  
奥克塔维斯意有所指地看了一眼身边带着黑框眼镜的男人：“这还需要斯迈思先生的配合。”  
  
Harry转过头，对身边的人说道：“斯迈思先生，所有的资源，除了已经在运作的项目之外，全都用来支持奥克塔维斯博士。”  
  
男人朝Harry点了点头：“当然，一切都按照您的吩咐进行，奥斯本先生。”  
  
“奥斯本先生，请看这边。”Harry转过头，那是奥克塔维斯改造的各种高科技武器，包括仿制的秃鹫战甲，“全都是按照您的要求完成的，拿去糊弄一些外行人，足够了！”  
  
Harry一直阴沉着的面孔上终于露出了满意的笑容：“谢谢你，奥克塔维斯博士。我想，我们的新朋友一定会喜欢的！”  
  
“那是什么？”正当Harry要离开的时候，角落里某个酷似甲虫形状的机甲引起了他的注意，并不是因为那古怪的形状或是看上去很先进的武器设备，只是纯粹不符合Harry的审美，让他觉得辣眼睛。  
  
奥克塔维斯顺着Harry手指的方向看了过去，笑眯眯地解释道：“那是用来对付那些拥有超能力的人的。”  
  
Harry不悦地皱起了眉头：“比如……”他并不反对公司里的科学家创新研究，相反，他很支持这些，但需要在他的掌控范围内，而不是自作主张地把资源浪费在无意义的事情上，而且模样还这么丑！  
  
“蜘蛛侠。”奥克塔维斯并没有注意到Harry身体上瞬间的僵硬，继续补充道，“我想，不管是政府还是那些黑帮，这件战甲都会成为抢手的存在。而且，我认为蜘蛛侠的血液可能是破译蜘蛛毒液的关键！”  
  
Harry默不作声地捏紧了自己的拳头，又缓缓地放开了，奥克塔维斯的话他无法反驳，但他并不想看到有任何可能会威胁到Peter安全的存在。勾起的唇角不带一丝温度，Harry一边拍着手，一边笑道：“博士，你可真是个天才啊！如果，康纳斯有你的一半，也不至于会被关进雷文克劳夫里了。”  
  
“能为你服务，是我的荣幸！奥斯本先生。”  
  
盯着那丑陋的虫型战甲，Harry开始思考自己偷自己家的东西到底算不算犯法这个问题。  
  
按照各种影视文学中的吸血鬼形象，其习性应该是昼伏夜出，Peter为了抓到那个吸血鬼和连环杀人案的凶手活生生把自己的生物钟弄乱了。没有特定对象与地点，时间在晚上十点到凌晨四点之间。杀人犯很狡猾，Peter能感觉到自己几次与其擦肩而过，只差那么一点点就能抓住他了！  
  
再次循着血腥味到达了案发现场，令Peter难以接受的是尸体已经凉透，连叫救护车的必要都没有了，又晚了一步！  
  
“Come on！”Peter懊恼难过的时候，角落里的异动引起了他的注意。  
  
只见一个黑影从阴暗的角落里缓缓地走了出来，凝视着Peter身旁的那具尸体，在月光的帮助下，他终于看清了那人的模样，尖尖的犬牙，殷虹的眸子，以及白得发青的皮肤！  
  
“嘿！德古拉，我们想我们该聊聊你跟这些凶杀案的关系！”处于蜘蛛食物链上端的蝙蝠对Peter似乎并不感兴趣，也许，因为他的血不好喝？好吧，也幸亏那家伙对他的血不感兴趣，他可不希望再出现第二个康纳斯！  
  
那人对于Peter的话，恍若未闻，他轻飘飘地瞟了Peter一眼，便凭借着敏捷的身手消失在了黑暗中。

TBC  
[1]关于阴阳平衡的概念出自漫画《内战》


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

莫比亚斯回到了自己居住的废旧剧院中，这个富丽堂皇的剧院对于一个寿命已逾千年的血族来说，也许是个不错的地方。但他是个现代人，还是个科学家，所以对于住所的要求也仅仅停留在可以遮风挡雨，当然现在还要加一条安全且隐蔽。  
  
前者很好达到，至于后者……嗅觉敏感的他，在一迈进剧院便闻到了属于其他人的气味，意外地竟是个他十分熟悉，也令他无比怀念的味道。他感觉到自己身体内的嗜血因子在暴动！对鲜血的强烈渴求，从来都没有过这么地强烈！  
  
黑猫从空中跳下，灵巧地落在了地板上，脚掌沾地的时候没有发出一点声音。她摘下了用于伪装的假发和面具，嘴唇反复张阖了片刻，将寒暄的话语在唇齿间反复咀嚼，却连一个音节也发不出来，心脏在胸腔中强烈地跳动，仿佛下一刻就要冲破胸膛。  
  
熟悉的身影缓缓地向她转了过来，在她开口之前，猛地将她扑倒。一瞬间，Felicia努力地克制住了身体想要进行反击的本能。冰冷的气息在脖颈间游移，她侧过头去，缓缓地闭上了眼睛。实验的意外，使她的恋人变成了一个怪物，苍白的皮肤，鲜红的眸子。自己愣在了原地，连他的名字都来不及喊一声，看着他逃一般地跳出窗外。自此之后，杳无音讯。  
  
耳边是粗重的喘息声，那人却迟迟没有下一步动作，Felicia颤抖着张开双眼，撞入眼中的是一双如同血一般猩红的眸子，她看不到往日的温柔与眷恋，剩下的只有嗜血的欲望！  
  
牙齿即将刺破皮肤的一瞬，Felicia感觉身上突然一轻，而后听到了什么东西重重地撞在墙壁上的声音。  
  
“嘿！小猫咪，你还好吗？你要是也变成了个不人不鬼的家伙，我可就失去一个好搭档了！”Peter抓住Felicia的手，一把将人从地上拉了起来。  
  
“多谢你了，小蜘蛛。”  
  
“那家伙是你的……呃……熟人？”刚刚两人之间的互动，Felicia明明有机会反击，却没有出手，这让Peter感觉有些困惑。  
  
“他叫迈克尔·莫比亚斯，是我的男朋友。变成这样，是因为一场实验事故。”  
  
“所以，你们这是要上演超级英雄版暮光之城？”  
  
Felicia总是很佩服Peter在战斗中还有闲心打趣这一点，但她此刻真的没心情跟他开玩笑，“说实话，我更喜欢吸血惊情四百年。”  
  
莫比亚斯趁着两人说话的空档，从剧院里逃了出去，Peter和Felicia紧随其后。  
  
实验的意外使莫比亚斯获得了蝙蝠的能力，超出常人的体能和感官，无需睡眠，惧怕强光，在力量与速度上不输Peter，却比Peter更加适应黑暗中战斗的环境。  
  
“小蜘蛛，把他往西北方向引，那里有个体育场。”  
  
体育场？“好主意！”  
  
Peter发射蛛丝将吸血鬼的去路封死，趴在墙壁上：“伯爵先生，着急赶着去参加宴会吗？为什么不邀请你的好邻居一起去呢？”  
  
属于生物的本能压过了人类的理智，莫比亚斯循着视线中那温暖的血液来源，疯狂地扑了上去。  
  
Peter一边躲避着来自吸血鬼的攻击，一边往Felicia所说的体育场移动。不过，他们到底该怎么制服这个家伙啊？大蒜？圣水？十字架？也许，都可以试试？他们的战斗力相差无几，Peter有些力不从心。  
  
“伯爵先生，请你吃点好东西！可能味道有点辛辣，有点呛鼻子！不过，这确实是个好东西，可以杀菌消炎，还能预防肿瘤和癌症！哦！千万不要太感谢我！这是你的好邻居应该做的！”他拿出藏在战衣里的几瓣蒜，跳到了吸血鬼的背上，一只手抓住他的下颚，将大蒜强行塞进了他的嘴里。在那人激烈的挣扎下，Peter被甩了下来，他站在一旁观察着吸血鬼的反应。  
  
吸血鬼面无表情地吐出了大蒜。此时，Peter只想绝望地发出呐喊：电影里都是骗人的！导演和编剧都是大骗子！这简直是荼毒无辜的青少年！被激怒后的吸血鬼在Peter身后追得更紧了。  
  
Peter利用蛛丝，直接越过了看台，稳稳地落在了绿荫足球场上的中央，听着熟悉又恼人的警笛声由远及近。他们在市中心的打斗惊动了已经休息了的纽约市民，可怜的纽约好邻居再一次成了市民们的举报对象！  
  
Peter一边说，一边爬上了灯杆，他贴心的盟友已经帮他调好了位置，“伯爵先生，我想，我们已经没时间了。这是送给你最后的礼物，希望你能喜欢！”  
  
话音未落，位于场地四角的聚光灯同时亮起，强烈的灯光使莫比亚斯无法睁开双眼，浑身的皮肤产生了难以忍受的刺痛，他痛苦地挣扎着倒在了地上。  
  
Peter望着吸血鬼在地上抽搐的模样，有些担忧地问道：“小猫咪，他不会死吧？”  
  
“不会。”Felicia俯下身，将一管镇静剂注射进了那苍白的皮肤下。她缓缓地伸出手，贴在了恋人被灼烧得发红的脸颊上，指尖细细地描摹着熟悉的面部轮廓，深吸了几口气，极力掩饰住声音的颤抖，“我通知了复仇者来处理这件事。小蜘蛛，你该走了。”  
  
“你确定不需要我帮忙？”  
  
听到这话，Felicia忍不住扬起了唇角：“别被抓住就好了！”  
  
“我哪有那么不中用？”警车已经将体育场围了个水泄不通，警察举着探照灯和枪从入口处鱼贯而入，本来已经转过身去的Peter又忍不住转了回来，“呃……Harry，他……还好吗？”  
  
Felicia深吸了一口气：“Peter，答应我，不管将来发生了什么，都不要放弃他，好吗？就算他拒绝你的帮助！”  
  
Peter觉得Felicia话中有话，眼神中的真挚不像在骗人，但当时的情况，他根本没时间询问清楚到底是怎么回事。Harry目前的情况，从表面上来看还算稳定，但他真的很怕再出现像电光人那次的情况。  
  
翌日，Eddie拿着蜘蛛侠与莫比亚斯战斗的照片来到了报社。将莫比亚斯描述成了那个具有反社会人格，连续犯下十几桩案件的杀人魔，因为他皮肤苍白，双目猩红，还给他起了个外号，叫“吸血鬼”。不管Peter怎么强调那根本是两个人，也不管有多少逻辑漏洞及矛盾之处，Eddie和詹姆森两人都无动于衷。也许，他们只关心报纸的销量问题吧！  
  
一个曾经获得过诺贝尔奖的伟大科学家，就因为实验中的一次意外，变成了不人不鬼的模样，人们对他从满口赞誉到千夫所指，简直犹如从天堂坠入到地狱中！更遑论，现在舆论还试图将莫须有的罪名安到他的身上。如果神盾局和所谓的监管组织也那么不分是非的话，Peter觉得自己也许应该去看看他们需不需要帮助！  
  
镇定剂的效果慢慢地褪去，莫比亚斯已经记不清自己到底有多久，没有这么好好地睡上过一觉了。他变成吸血鬼之后，根本不需要睡眠，即便闭上眼睛，大脑也无法停止运转，过于敏锐的五感因为过多地接收来自外界的信息，让他的脑子简直要炸掉！在他被强制进入睡眠的那段时间，反而成了他过得最安宁的一段时间。  
  
他缓缓地睁开眼，周围是一片纯白，也许比起病房，“牢房”这个称呼更为贴切。窗户和房门都紧闭着，用的是坚固的材质，高难度破译的密码锁，窗帘也被细心地拉好。他朝着房间里唯一的热源望了过去，一头深棕色的长发披散在女孩的肩上，她此刻正趴在自己的床边睡得正沉。  
  
床头柜上放着一张报纸，照片是他与蜘蛛侠战斗的场景，令他没想到的是自己竟然被与那十几起连环杀人案联系在一起，恐怕要让民众们失望了。  
  
Felicia虽然睡得很沉，但她即便在睡梦中也不敢松懈，莫比亚斯翻动报纸的轻微动作还是将她弄醒了。她醒过来的第一时间，便唤醒了所有的戒备系统，防备随时可能上来吸她血的男友。除了那张苍白的有些吓人的脸和那双泛着红光的眼睛，Felicia发现，莫比亚斯没有跟以前有什么不同。  
  
“凶杀案不是我做的，我……我只是本能地被血腥味吸引了过去。”男人缩着肩膀，不停地把手心的汗蹭到被单上，逃避似的垂下眼睑，不敢直视身前的人。  
  
Felicia感觉两人好像又回到了刚认识的那段时间，她趴回了床沿上，歪着头笑道，“我知道，警局的档案上说，有人试图对那些受害者做出过抢救。我想，那应该是你。”  
  
望着沉默的男人，Felicia觉得指望着对方主动挑起话头看来是不可能了：“Mike，你为什么不告而别？”  
  
面对Felicia的问题，男人的身体因为过度地紧绷而有些微微发颤：“我这副样子，你也看到了。为了治疗血液病，我把自己变成了一个吸血鬼，我没有心跳，不能见强光，以血液为食，不会衰老。而且，几乎没有东西能杀死我。我可能一辈子都得呆在阴暗的角落里，根本无法像一个正常人一样生活。”  
  
Felicia只觉得嘴里发苦，低声道：“我不在乎。”  
  
耳边传来一声叹息，只见男人的肩膀放弃一般塌了下来，苍白的嘴唇微微地上下开阖：“我们分手吧。”  
  
Peter觉得自己来的真不是时候，正赶上人家情侣闹分手。不过，看来他们需要的只是情感咨询，这点自己可真的帮不了忙。莫比亚斯说完自己的决定后，Felicia并没有回应，过了一会儿，Peter听到了房间门开闭的声音，房间里只剩下了坐在病床上的莫比亚斯。Peter实在想不明白，为什么两个相爱的人，想好好地在一起，突然变成了一件这么困难的事情？

连环杀手终于被抓获归案，关进了雷文克劳夫里，只是又葬送了几条无辜的生命。Peter看着电视上的报道，神秘杀手的真面目终于显露了出来：克莱图斯·卡萨伊，男性，三十二岁，红发，童年时因父亲杀死了母亲，而失去了家庭，进入了孤儿院生活，成年后一直四处流浪，没有稳定工作。Peter记得那张脸，正好是他在流浪汉收容所时见到的那个人！老天啊！他为什么没有早些察觉到？  
  
那几个被害人里有一个跟他年纪一般大的男孩，刚好跟他就读于一所学校，也许他们还在走廊或者食堂碰过面！如果，他早些发现，并抓住了凶手，也许那个叫阿里斯特·斯迈思的男孩，也不会死！  
  
办公室里，詹姆森总编正在痛骂Eddie，因为他不实的报道，使号角日报名誉受损，受到了政府的警告，顺便进行每日例行的蜘蛛侠批斗大会。詹姆森高昂的嗓音穿过门窗，直击Peter的耳膜，吵得他有些头痛。他不用脑子，也能想到明天的头版肯定又是关于蜘蛛侠的报导，联系这次的事件再把以前的那几个论点拿出来，大肆宣扬一番，以证明自己的观点是对的。  
  
说真的，Peter感觉自己快撑不住了！似乎，所有的付出与努力，都看不到回报！面前是一片灰暗，他看不到一丝光！不管他怎么给自己鼓劲，所有的一切似乎都往着最差的方向发展。  
  
桌面上不知道什么时候，多了一杯热腾腾的咖啡，Peter仰起头，是詹姆森的秘书Betty Brant。  
  
女孩只比他大了四岁，看上去却比他成熟了许多，也许这就是学生与社会人的区别？“你看起来状态很差。”她意有所指地瞟了一眼詹姆森的办公室，“怎么？主编的暴脾气，还没习惯吗？”  
  
“不是……我只是……”Peter犹豫了一下，“Betty，你也认为蜘蛛侠是个罪犯，该被关起来吗？”  
  
“哦，这个问题……我也说不清楚。”Betty左顾右盼了一下，发现没有人注意他们的谈话，才放低了声音道，“也许，主编说的有一定道理。虽然，蜘蛛侠帮了很多人，但那本来该是警察做的事情。如果人人都当自己是义警，用他们自己的准则行事，有一天他们的准则出了问题，不再站在正义的一方，到时候就会变得人人自危！也许，在罪犯多的时候，他们是人们的希望。可现在是和平年代，他们只会被普通人视为危险的存在！”  
  
手机铃声响了起来，Peter看了一眼手机屏幕，是MJ。Peter接通了电话，语气中是罕见的慌张与焦急：“Peter，你在哪？梅婶今天突然晕倒在房间里，我和婶婶已经送她来医院了。你快过来吧！地址在……”  
  
Peter匆匆地跟Betty请了假，便拿起自己的东西，坐着出租车赶到了医院。沃森太太已经回家了，而MJ在重症监护病房外候着。  
  
见Peter满头大汗地跑过来，MJ冲上前抱了抱他，女孩扶着他的肩膀，长舒了一口气：“谢天谢地，你可算来了！”  
  
“MJ，到底发生了什么？”  
  
Peter还没来得及问清楚，就被医生给叫走了。有时候，Peter会忘了自己除了是蜘蛛侠，一个超级英雄外，也是一个普通人，一个刚上大学，还未步入社会的年轻人。也许，他可以拯救世界，可他却无法左右生老病死，无法控制时间的流逝。梅婶因为疲惫而突发心脏病，因为还未脱离危险期，只能呆在重症监护室里。不知道什么时候会醒过来，而醒过来之后可能产生的巨额的医药费，是他根本承担不起的！  
  
医生走后，在旁认真听完了整个过程的MJ走过去坐在了Peter的身旁，提议道：“也许，你可以去找Harry借。”  
  
“我跟他已经分手了。”当医生开口的时候，他第一时间想到的就是Harry。那是他所有认识的人中最为富有的了，但Peter也很清楚，Harry有多讨厌别人因为钱而接近他。  
  
“Peter，你知道的，只要你开口，他一定会答应的。”  
  
正是因为这一点，他才不愿意开口的啊！Peter摇了摇头，“谢谢你，MJ。让我一个人呆会儿吧！”  
  
MJ拍了拍Peter的肩膀，担忧地望了他一眼：“需要帮忙看护的话，记得给我打电话。”  
  
Peter默默地起身，走到了病房的窗户前，他唯一的亲人正躺在里面，呼吸机的面罩罩在她的脸上，Peter可以清楚地看到她呼气与吸气带出的水汽。他像根电线杆一样戳在那里，只觉得大脑一片空白，他记忆中的梅婶，虽然不算年轻，但绝对是个有活力的老太太，认真工作，努力生活，业余时间还去做义工。Peter从未想过她有一天会虚弱地躺在病床上，靠着机器维持生命。为什么上帝这么不公平？这样的苦难为什么要降临在她的身上？怎么也不该是她啊？  
  
Peter不知不觉地红了眼眶，但他并没有站多久，肩膀突然被一个年轻女孩撞到。  
  
“对不起，我不是故意的。”  
  
听到有些熟悉的声音，Peter回过头去，“Liz，怎么是你？”  
  
“Peter，看到你太好了！”Liz双眼红肿，看上去像是狠狠地哭过了，见到好朋友，她忍不住上去抱住了Peter。  
  
Peter愣了一下，轻轻地回抱着她，一只手拍着她的后背，替她顺气：“好了，好了，没事了。告诉我到底发生了什么？”  
  
女孩的声音不如以前清亮，带着浓浓的鼻音：“Flash已经回来了，可是……”  
  
Liz带着Peter来到Flash的病房里，那个以前总喜欢欺负他的家伙难得安安静静地坐在病床上，双腿从膝盖上方的部分开始完全被截掉了，可那家伙还没心没肺地跟他开玩笑：“Hey！瞧瞧谁来了！Puny Parker！”  
  
Peter一拳头捶在了Flash的肩头上：“Come on!Flash,you are such a jerk！”  
  
“哦！至少现在你可以不用再担心，我会把你塞进柜子里了！”  
  
“这倒真是！”Peter一只手搭在Flash的肩上，抿了抿嘴唇，“Flash，看到你这样，我很抱歉。”  
  
“有什么可难过的呢？这不是……战争里常有的事情吗？”Flash装作不在意地耸了耸肩，他朝Liz伸出手去，女孩也伸手回握着他，他搂住Liz的肩膀，吻了吻她的额头，“baby,你哭得我心都要碎了，别难过了！给我和我的老朋友一点单独相处的时间，好吗？”  
  
Liz离开后，Flash招呼Peter坐下。  
  
Peter握住Flash的肩膀，努力地挤出一个笑容，两个大男人要是哭哭啼啼的，就真不像样了：“说真的，老兄，你是怎么想到去当兵的呢？”  
  
“你知道的，我可是蜘蛛侠的头号粉丝！我一直想像他那样成为一个英雄！正好学校在号召学生入伍，我在想，这也许是个不错的选择！虽然当不了他那样的超级英雄，但如果在战场上立了功，我也算是个战争英雄了！可是……”Flash突然停住了，他紧抿着嘴唇，像是在做什么艰难的决定一般，拳头反反复复地，松了又紧。  
  
Peter拍了拍他肌肉绷紧的手臂：“哥们儿，放轻松，你要是不想说，可以不说，别勉强自己！”  
  
“不，我要说！他们说，我们的祖国已经不再辉煌，因为我们迷失了方向。我们变得贪得无厌，一个帝国主义国家意图只让其自身富有。我去到战场上，保护那些无辜的陌生人，是因为我对祖国的信任。可我却看到我们国家的军火商以低价将武器贩卖给那些恐怖组织和独裁者，用来对抗自己国家的军队！我看到一心为国奉献的年轻士兵们惨死在那些武器下……”[1]  
  
胸膛剧烈地起伏着，Flash激动地一拳砸在了床沿上，他缓了口气，才又开了口：“我忍不住怀疑自己，怀疑自己一直以来坚持的理想和信念根本就是错的！”  
  
不止是Flash，Peter也对自己的理想和信念产生怀疑。本叔身体力行地教会了他，能力越大，责任越大。他也在竭尽所能地用自己的能力帮助别人，可他也总有无法帮助别人的时候，甚至因为自己的行为造成了不好的影响。现在，他的邻居兼发小又因为对蜘蛛侠的崇拜而失去了双腿。这一切，到底是哪里出了问题呢？Peter真的想不明白！  
  
Oscorp大厦  
  
斯迈思刚刚参加完而自己儿子的葬礼，便急忙地赶回公司来工作。虽然公司有规定，遇到这种情况，他可以休息一天，但一个人面对空荡荡的房间，并没有让他感觉好受多少，忙碌的工作更能够缓解他的丧子之痛。  
  
在电梯间里遇到了奥克塔维斯博士，斯迈思向博士点了点头。  
  
“斯迈思先生，关于阿里斯特的事情，我很抱歉。他是个很聪明，很有潜力的学生，真的很可惜！”  
  
人们安慰他的话千篇一律，这并没有让斯迈思心里的悲痛有所缓解。阿里斯特真的是个很好的孩子，聪明善良，努力孝顺，如果没有意外，他应该会成为一名出色的科学家！都是蜘蛛侠的错，是蜘蛛侠的行为误导了舆论，让人们认为那名连环杀手已经被抓了起来！阿里斯特也是相信了这一点，才放松了警惕，晚上一个人出门，只是为了去药店帮自己买缓解急性肠胃炎的药。多好的一个孩子啊！没错！都是该死的蜘蛛侠害死了阿里斯特！  
  
布满血丝的双眼直直地望向奥克塔维斯，斯迈思像一个在泥沼中挣扎的人，试图抓住最后一根救命稻草：“奥克塔维斯博士，那天你说的，你的武器装备可以对抗像蜘蛛侠一样的超级英雄，是真的吗？”

一次普通的夜巡，Peter站在帝国大厦的最顶端，眺望着整个城市。国际化的大都市，即便月亮高悬于头顶，也依旧灯火通明。近年来多了不少穿着奇装异服的超级英雄和罪犯，Peter也和其中一些打过照面。但旁边这个穿着黑色紧身衣，躺在地上，搔首弄姿的家伙，Peter真的分不清他到底该算是英雄还是罪犯？  
  
“嗨！哦！哥知道你，你是纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠！哥喜欢你的战衣颜色，红色和蓝色！是你自己做的吗？你可真是个有品位的超级英雄！以后退休了，改行做设计师怎么样？哥的战衣也有红色，不过，我的是红色和黑色，就像……”死侍低头看了自己一眼，突然骂道，“哦！该死的！我怎么忘了，这缠人的家伙还粘在我身上呢！简直比纽约广场上被人来来回回踩过好几十遍的口香糖还粘人！”  
  
“嘿！哥们儿！冷静点！你看起来好像需要帮助？你的战衣看起来像是一种新型材料，纯黑的，可真酷！不过，夏天要是白天走在街上，应该会很热吧！说真的，为了你的健康考虑，还是换一种颜色吧！”  
  
“哦！当然了，事实上，这正是我来找你的原因！你这个小蜘蛛可真不好找，每天晚上都四处晃，我跟在你的屁股后面找了好几天了！搞得我简直像个变态跟踪狂！当然，我对你的屁股没有兴趣！虽然，我这个人一向不忌口！但你要相信我，我这次，真的只是来找你帮忙的！”  
  
“老兄，我想，我们还是先说正事吧！”Peter第一次发现，有人比自己还能说，他要是不制止下去，可能两个人能说到天亮。  
  
“哦，对，正事！正事是什么来着？想起来了！听说你力气很大，帮个忙吧！亲爱的小蜘蛛！帮哥把我身上这层东西给拽掉！哥保证，如果你以后有仇家可以来找我！哥给你打八折！”  
  
“哦，我可不杀人！不过，你这个忙，我倒是很乐意帮！”  
  
……  
  
“呃啊！”  
  
“哦！宝贝！你得用点劲！”  
  
“我正在用力……”  
  
“哦！你这样可是满足不了哥的！”  
  
“我已经很努力了……”  
  
死侍把头撇向一侧，像是在跟什么根本不存在的人说着悄悄话：“千万不要误会！我们可不是在做什么少儿不宜的事情！可爱的小蜘蛛只是在帮哥把这个该死的共生体从身上拽下来！要知道，他可是的蜘蛛力量最高可达到15-20吨呢！希望他不要太过用力，把哥的骨头扯断就好！不过，就算扯断也没关系，反正哥死不了！”  
  
“嘿！你在跟我说话吗？”  
  
“你听错了！再用点劲儿，宝贝！”  
  
“死侍先生，我真的已经在努力了！”Peter在一点一点地加力道，他很怕自己一个不小心把死侍的胳膊给扯脱臼了！他一步一步地向后退，脚不知道碰到了什么东西，只听叮咣一阵乱响，像是金属管互相碰撞的声音，黑色粘液像是受到了什么刺激，自觉地从死侍身上脱离了一部分下来。生物体会对外界刺激做出一定反应，这黑漆漆的东西伙难道是活的？Peter缓缓地松开了手上的力道，“死侍先生，我想，我可能找到方法了。”  
  
“宝贝！你觉得我们这样做，真的合适吗？”  
  
“放心，死侍先生！我保证不会伤到你的！”Peter找到了一个建筑工地，将死侍围在一个用金属支架做成的栏杆里，“但是，我可能需要你把耳朵捂好！或者……”Peter贴心地用蛛丝给死侍和自己做了一个耳罩。他向死侍比了一个“OK”的手势，举起两根金属管，疯狂地敲击死侍周围的金属管。  
  
正如Peter所预料的那样，黑色粘液渐渐地从死侍身上褪了下来，朝着阴暗的角落徐徐移动，把自己隐藏了起来。看来，这滩黑色的粘液不但能对外界刺激做出反应，还懂得规避风险？难不成它有意识？  
  
两人扯掉了蛛丝做的耳罩。  
  
“死侍先生……”  
  
“哦！叫我Wade就好了，真是太感谢你了！蜘蛛宝贝！”  
  
对于这个肉麻的称呼，Peter还是有些不太适应，他忍不住打了个冷战：“Wade，那个黑色的生物，它是从哪来的？应该不是地球吧！”  
  
“鬼知道那玩意是从哪来的？不过，总算摆脱他了！”死侍从战衣的缝隙里掏出一张小卡片，隔着面罩在上面亲了一口，他拿着卡片，扭着身子靠在了Peter肩膀上，像是站街的妓女拉客一般，把卡片塞到了Peter手里，还顺便摸了一把Peter的胸肌，“亲爱的小蜘蛛，我说话算话的！给你打八折哦！”  
  
“哦，谢谢！”等死侍走后，Peter才把卡片拿出来，在月光下，看了看。还真是站街妓女拉客时会分发的小卡片，艳俗的颜色，诱人的身材，还有令人想入非非的广告词，只不过上面的人脸被P成了死侍的模样。不过，这位死侍先生还真是个有意思的家伙，不是吗？这算是这些日子以来唯一一件让Peter顺心的事了。  
  
嘈杂不堪的闹市一角，灯火幽微的小巷入口，停着几辆高端昂贵的跑车，跑车的主人与他的随从下了车，缓缓地朝狭窄逼仄的巷道深处走了进去。  
  
伪装成小贩的Eddie和Peter偷偷地将相机的镜头对准巷子口，试图抓怕几张黑社会大佬的照片。如果有集体合照，就更好了！  
  
Peter目不转睛地盯着巷子口，偷偷地快速按下快门键。过了一会儿，又一辆黑色轿车停在了巷子口，没有那么惹人眼球的车型，低调地将自己掩藏在了夜色中。那车，Peter在Harry的平板电脑上见过，那价格就算他打一辈子工也买不起。车门缓缓地打开，从副驾驶的位子上走下来一位穿着职业装的中年男性，他走到车的另一侧，打开了后座的车门。那是一个身材瘦削的年轻人，穿着剪裁得体的西装，暗金色的头发被打理得整整齐齐。  
  
“等等，那个人，怎么那么像奥斯本？天哪！这可是个大新闻！Peter，快！多拍两张！”  
  
经Eddie提醒，Peter才注意到，他的目光随着那个身影缓缓地移动，终于在对方侧过头的一瞬间看到了正脸。那可不是他家那令人又爱又恨的小少爷吗？Peter有预感Harry又要去做什么危险的事情了，他赶忙把相机往Eddie怀里一塞，捂着肚子，痛苦地皱起眉头。  
  
“我肚子痛，去趟厕所！Eddie，剩下的，你自己想办法搞定吧！”  
  
“Parker!”Eddie愤怒地朝着Peter的背影吼道，引来了周围人的目光，他只好讪讪地转过头去，继续招呼别人买他手推车里的热狗。那个该死的Parker居然还顺走了一个！  
  
Peter把最后一口热狗塞进嘴里，他预感自己又免不了一场硬仗，还是先填饱肚子比较重要。他走到无人的角落里，打开自己的双肩背，刚开始，他还以为自己看花了眼。半信半疑地拿到月光下，仔细观察了一下，战衣不知道怎么回事，变成了纯黑色！虽然材质摸上去和以前一样，但他不记得自己洗衣服的时候有把战衣跟其他黑色的衣服放在一起啊？他穿上战衣，感觉自己简直像是一个不伦不类的模仿者！不过，如果见到Harry的话，不知道他还会不会嫌弃自己战衣的颜色？  
  
正如Eddie所得到的消息那样，这是场久违的会面，将那些在黑暗中谋生的人聚集到了一起。有能力将纽约市掌管各个地区的黑道头目齐聚一堂的，只有一人——威尔逊·菲斯克。也许，相对于他的本名，人们更加熟悉的是他的外号“金并”。有多少人打着哆嗦，咬牙切齿地念叨着他的名字入睡，就有多少人欢呼着他的名字，将他视作毕生的信仰。长桌最内侧的那个位置便是属于他的，独一无二的帝王之位。  
  
在他的左右手两边，坐满了掌管各个地区的黑道头目。  
  
身着黑西服白衬衫，打着条纹领带的黑人，名叫朗尼·汤普森·林肯，外界只知道他是一名成功的商人，一名慷慨的慈善家，他从小身患白化病，从贫民窟打拼出来的励志故事感动了许多人。他的另一层身份却鲜有人知——美国纽约黑社会头目之一“墓石”。  
  
棕红色头发的白人男性，原名比利·鲁索，十岁被父亲赶出后，便加入了黑帮。他自称“拼图”，脸上布满了狰狞的伤疤，伤疤上还有针线缝合的痕迹，左眼几乎没有眼皮，眼球裸露在外，堪堪地嵌在眼眶里，好像随时都要掉出来一般，而当那只眼球缓缓地转动，盯着你的时候，也就意味着你的死期不远了。  
  
白发，白西装，白领带，黑衬衫以及纯黑色的皮肤，却生着一张亚裔人种的典型面孔。马丁·李，白天的他是令人尊敬爱戴的商人与慈善家，海难中的唯一幸存者，曾被美国总统授予自由勋章。而夜晚，他却变成了另一副模样，换上了另一套颜色截然相反的衣服，化身为“恶魔帮”的头领“底片先生”。  
  
底片先生对面坐着的是与他不共戴天的仇敌——“锤头”，本名约瑟夫·哈罗，一名俄罗斯移民。长期在严寒中生存，使得这个民族的血液中流淌着强悍好斗的因子。在帮派的战斗中受到重创，使他失去了全部的记忆，却获得了坚硬无比的铁质头骨，而他也因此变成了一个打不死的怪物，成了人们口中的传奇。  
  
重要的嘉宾介绍完毕，现在，轮到我们的主角出场了。

TBC  
[1]出自漫画《毒液V2》。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

本该早早到场的金并迟迟未出现在他的座位上，不安开始在空气中弥漫开来，有的人坐立不安，有的人交头接耳，有的人暗暗握住了放在腰间的枪。  
  
一个突兀的响指使得所有的细微的声响都归于沉寂，人们屏住呼吸朝着声音的来源看过去。  
  
那是一个从未出现于此的陌生面孔，精致耀眼的长相，让人移不开眼。他有着介乎于少年与成年人之间的身材，纤细而修长，覆在骨架上的肌肉柔韧却并不饱满，没有一丝多余的脂肪。细心熨烫过的西装完美地修饰了他的身形，被精心护理过的暗金色头发看上去柔软顺滑，受疾病困扰使得他的皮肤苍白泛着淡淡的青色，却如何也掩盖不住眼神中的光芒，那是纯粹的黑暗与混乱，散发着令人心惊胆战的美丽！  
  
“抱歉，菲斯克先生今天不会来了。”Harry拉开椅子，翘着二郎腿坐在了属于金并的位置上，拿起放在手边的钢笔把玩着，唇角的弧度昭示着他的野心，“自我介绍一下，Harry Osborn，奥氏集团的总裁。”  
  
Maggie帮的小头目在锤头的示意下，朝Harry的方向走过去：“How dare you!”  
  
Harry好像根本没听见有人说话一般，像是在欣赏一件极具美感的艺术品，他打开钢笔的笔帽，视线缓缓地从笔身上划过，落在闪着金属光泽的笔尖上。  
  
动作几乎发生在一瞬间，男人的手在碰到Harry肩膀的同时，被Harry反手用钢笔钉在了桌面上，而这整个过程，他甚至没有从椅子上站起来。这得归功于改良后的蜘蛛毒液和Felicia对他坚持不懈的训练。  
  
“我们长话短说吧！我知道在座的不少人都对菲斯克先生积怨已久，不满他一家独大的局面，只是缺少购进先进的武器装备的途径。奥氏集团除了生物制药方面的研究，近几年也在机械武器方面下了不少功夫。如果，各位有合作的意愿，我愿意以低于市场价百分之三十的价格将武器卖给有需要的人。而我的要求，只有一点，对于菲斯克先生……”Harry停顿了一下，嘴角向上构成了一个诡异而疯狂的角度，“I want him bleed.”  
  
话音刚落，现场一片哗然。  
  
在黑社会的正常运转中，虽然各个势力会有所波动，但一直都维持着动态的平衡。超级英雄们的陆续出现，将所有的战斗推到了一个更高级别的层次。而金并看到了这一点，靠着秃鹫的帮助，劫掠高科技武器，打破了原有的平衡，将自己的势力一再扩大。而他们，只有提升自己的武器装备等级，才能拥有与之抗衡的力量。  
  
Harry的提议确实很诱人，但越丰厚的利益，也就意味着其危险系数越高。金并虽然被黑猫缠住了，但他迟早会知道他们的这场会面。Harry没有预兆的突然袭击，并不是向在座的人们抛出友好的橄榄枝，而是在逼迫他们穿上战甲为自己而战。这场会面结束后，不管他们如何向金并表忠心，猜忌的种子一旦埋下，便会将根茎深深地插进地底，割除或焚烧都无法阻止其再度萌发。  
  
在低声的交谈中，响亮的掌声蓦地响起，一下一下地敲击着众人的心房。锤头缓缓地从自己的座位上站起来，向Harry伸出手：“奥斯本先生，很荣幸能与你合作！”  
  
“哈罗先生，相信我，奥氏集团的产品一定会让您满意的！”Harry回握着对方。  
  
Peter好不容易摆脱了前台人的纠缠，冲进会议室便看到了这样的画面。一瞬间，他以为自己走错了房间，仿佛这不是一场黑道集会，而是一场友好的商业会谈。  
  
“Sorry，guys！不好意思打扰到你们了，请问，你们是在一起谋划毁灭世界吗？因为我好像闻到了阴谋的味道！”  
  
“Spider-Man！”Harry笑着转过身，朝Peter走过去，上下打量了他一番，“换了一身新战衣嘛！比以前的配色好多了！以前那个配色简直就像是六十年代流行漫画里那些一脑子热血的蠢蛋！”  
  
一见面就嫌弃自己战衣的配色，真的是Harry本人，不用怀疑了！“好吧！实际上，我也不知道这是怎么回事？可能是不小心跟别的衣服放在一起洗的时候，被染了吧！”  
  
Harry一只手勾住Peter的肩膀，“来得正好，帮我一个忙吧！”  
  
Peter一时间搞不懂Harry到底想干什么？他应该像Harry一样装作互相不认识吗？“当然了，奥斯本先生，你的好邻居很乐意帮你的忙！”  
  
“帮我向我亲爱的买家们展现一下奥氏集团的产品吧！”  
  
“那我具体需要做些什么呢？”  
  
“请你……”Harry嘴角上扬的瞬间，Peter的蜘蛛感应就开始发响，他忍不住向后退了两步。  
从Harry耳朵上那个酷似蓝牙耳机的接收器开始，一片片晶体翻滚着附着在Harry的身上，最终将他全身包裹起来，脚底也展现出飞行器的完整形状。Harry缓缓地将手臂上装备的发射器对准了Peter，“去死！”  
  
Harry并没有打中Peter，冲击波却把Peter身后的一栋墙直接轰塌了。Peter翻身趴在了房顶上，他想Harry总不能把房顶打掉吧！但他错估了形势，化身绿魔状态的Harry根本就不能用常理来推测，房顶也被轰塌了一个角，这栋建筑现在看上去岌岌可危。  
  
“Harry你这样做很危险！有人会受伤的！”  
  
Peter不知道自己的哪句话激怒了Harry，绿魔冲过去一只手掐住他的脖子，将他摁在墙上，冷冷地道：“请称呼我奥斯本先生，我们不是朋友！”  
  
就算分手了，也不至于连朋友都做不成吧！想到这里，Peter只觉得恼怒盖过了心口的那点酸楚，他挣脱开了Harry。Harry却不依不饶地换着花样打他，Peter没有还手，只是不停地在躲避。可他越是逃避，Harry的攻击就愈加狠厉，终于一个不小心，被Harry划破了战衣。  
  
“拜托！蜘蛛侠，你是害怕了吗？你看呐！他们都在等着看你的笑话呢！”看着Peter狼狈的模样，Harry忍不住发笑，“你看看那群人！他们杀人放火，无恶不作，却拥有着不知道比你高多少倍的资产！在你还为各种账单发愁的时候，他们却不知道在哪里挥霍！蜘蛛侠，你现在还觉得自己做的事情是正确的吗？”  
  
胳膊上传来的刺痛告诉Peter，他已经无法将眼前的人当作昔日的恋人看待了。如果他再不出手，很可能会死在那人的手底下。“你搞错了一个问题。能力越大，责任越大。我做这些，是因为我有能力阻止犯罪，所以我也有责任这么做。我必须这么做！也许，就像你说的那样，在座的各位都罪行累累。如果被我发现的话，我也一样会阻止他们，送他们去接受法律的制裁！”  
  
大言不惭的宣告如同一枚重磅炸弹，在人群中引起不小的波澜。  
  
“那可不行！他们是我的大客户！至少，今天不行！”  
  
“那我就只有阻止你了！”  
  
两人谁也不肯让步，Harry冷笑道：“很好，你终于认真起来了！”精致的面孔被面罩所覆盖，只剩下了一对灿金色的眸子。  
  
Peter冲了上去，与Harry缠斗在一起，从会议室打到前厅，再从前厅打到巷子里，从巷子尽头打到巷子口。  
  
“居然是蜘蛛侠和早就销声匿迹了的绿魔！这回真的赚到了！”Eddie举起相机，对Peter和Harry拍个不停！  
  
“Sorry,no more photos!”Peter抽出身来，抢过Eddie的相机，取出里面的储存卡，一下掰成了两半。也许平常的他根本懒得管Eddie，但他现在正在气头上，而且他看Eddie不爽真的很久了！  
  
而Harry直接飞过去，将Eddie抓起狠狠地丢向了一旁，转而对Peter道；“你的对手是我！”  
  
Harry只是靠着药剂强撑着，渐渐落了下风，而Peter却感觉自己的动作越来越敏捷，反应也越来越快，攻击力也越来越高。终于在打斗中，没有控制好力道，一拳将Harry打了出去，令他感到奇怪的是，他并没有任何愧疚或者心疼的感觉，反而觉得很享受？  
  
“Harry，我不是故意的，真的！”  
  
Harry在地上翻滚了几下，咳出了一口血，才缓缓地从地面上站起来：“不！不对，这才是你！憋很久了吧！Peter！”  
  
“你为什么总要那么说？”Peter觉得他真的搞不懂Harry了！  
  
Harry环顾四周，人们眼中的恐惧让他忍不住发笑：“你看！纽约的市民们正在看着我们呢！”  
  
Peter这才注意到，他们两个竟然已经跑到了时代广场上，大屏幕上正映着他和Harry两个人的身影，警车正在朝这边赶过来，这看起来就像会出现在超级英雄电影里的情景，英雄与坏蛋的对峙。  
  
但现在的纽约市民似乎并没有电影中的那么友好，超级英雄在战斗中对城市造成的损害，使他们感到恼怒和焦虑，缺乏起码的安全感。Peter的出现给了他们一个发泄口。  
  
“蜘蛛侠！滚出纽约！这里不需要你们这些怪物！”  
  
“滚出纽约！”  
  
Peter侧身躲过了一个砸过来的饮料瓶，不满地冲人群吼道：“嘿！你们到底出了什么问题？”  
  
“看呐！一个超级英雄成了人人喊打的过街老鼠！多讽刺啊！”Harry在一旁幸灾乐祸，笑得前仰后合，眼泪都出来了。  
  
“放下武器！”警车不知不觉中已经将他们围在了中央，警察正将枪口对着他们。  
  
“不自量力。”  
  
Harry随手丢了几个南瓜炸弹过去，Peter发射蛛丝将其黏住，抛向半空中。炸弹在空中炸开，空气中立刻弥漫起一股火药味。虽然没有造成人员伤亡，但确实造成了不小的影响。也许，过不久，他们的战斗就会引来复仇者。

“听着！我们没必要这样，现在停手还来得及！”  
  
Harry一边摇着头，一边笑着道：“不，来不及了。帮我完成这场表演吧！”  
  
蜘蛛感应在响，脚边传来“嘀嘀”的声音，Peter低头，脚边不知道什么时候多了一个炸弹。他在躲避炸弹的同时，Harry驾驶着飞行器，朝他撞了过来。巨大的冲击力使Peter飞出去十几米，黑色的战衣向四周张开触手，为Peter张开了一张大网，缓和了冲击力。  
  
Harry并没有给Peter喘气的机会，继续朝他发动攻击。而Peter的好脾气似乎也被Harry给耗尽了，出手的动作已经没了先前的克制，也不再顾及周围的警察和还没有被疏散的群众。等他回过神来，发现事情的发展已经超乎了他的控制。对面的人看上去已经体力不支了，可依旧没有停手的打算，Peter自然也没了收手的理由。  
  
Peter挥出去的拳头被一条绳子缠住，黑猫不知道什么时候出现的，从高处跳下落在了他的身旁，眼神里满是埋怨，似乎不敢相信Peter这样脾气温和的人会变成这样，“够了！你会打死他的！”  
  
“我……”他要……打死Harry？怎么会这样？自己刚刚真的……？  
  
“复仇者马上就会来了，我先带他离开了。”黑猫一把扶住已经站不稳的Harry，忍不住在他耳边抱怨道，“你这个该死的奥斯本！”黑猫觉得自己简直是养了一个淘气的儿子！  
  
Felicia送Harry回到了他自己的宅邸，将人一把扔到了沙发上。  
  
Harry气喘吁吁地坐在沙发上，解除了战斗模式，汗水浸透了他的衬衣，刘海湿答答地趴在额头上，多亏了绿魔战甲，他身上并没有什么严重的外伤，至少看上去是这样。  
  
Felicia发现Harry的脸红得不正常，忍不住伸手去摸了摸他的额头，发现温度高得有些吓人：“Harry，你发烧了！”实际上，不只是发热，Harry的心跳也快得有些吓人！  
  
“正常反应，不必大惊小怪的！至少，我不用再变成那副怪物的模样了！”  
  
对于Harry这副不在意自己身体健康的模样，Felicia已经习以为常了，她除了叹气，似乎什么也做不了，“神盾局的人过两天就会找上你。”  
  
“呵，希望他们能派个有脑子的人过来。”  
  
“不出意外，你的悬赏令明天也会出现。金并不是那么容易罢休的人！”  
  
“我的命可是很值钱的！也不知道金并出不出得起！”  
  
“我真该让那只蠢蜘蛛打死你！”自己那么担心他，结果，这人却对自己的事情一点也不上心！这个奥斯本，有时候真的让人恨得牙痒痒！也不知道Peter以前是怎么忍受他的！  
  
“哦！我最能干的助手Felicia，希望你不要忘了，每个月是谁给你发的薪水！”  
  
人在屋檐下，不能不低头！Felicia可耻地向金钱妥协了，毕竟奥氏集团除了Harry，就她拿的薪水最多了！上哪找这么慷慨的老板啊！除了偶尔冒出想打死他的念头，Harry真的称得上是个模范老板了！  
  
“Harry，你至少告诉我一下，你的计划到底是什么？我帮你在金并和复仇者间周旋，至少该让我知道真相吧！”  
  
Harry打开房间里那块巨大的电子屏幕，将其中一个文件夹点开，放大到整个屏幕上，上面是绿魔战甲的雏形机，但Felicia看得出来武器装备并不具备强大的杀伤力：“这个，是奥氏集团跟政府合作的项目，以后在军事和民用中都会投入使用，我卖给黑帮的都是一些粗制劣造的不合格产品。希望他们不要一不小心走了火，伤到自己人。”  
  
Harry关闭了电子屏幕，走到吧台旁，给自己倒了一杯威士忌，“看着吧！Felicia，好戏才刚刚开场。”  
  
事实证明，Felicia的担心都是多余的。在她回神盾局汇报任务的时候，听到罗斯将军与战争机器发生了争执。  
  
“听着，罗德上校，你不能把一个年轻有为的企业家抓起来！更何况奥氏集团和政府有着不少惠民工程的合作项目！”  
  
“并没有直接证据证明年轻的奥斯本先生就是绿魔。况且，他们黑帮之间互相争斗对我们来说，也未尝不是一件好事！只要没有大规模的伤亡情况，就随他们去吧！”  
  
“罗德上校，实际上，我希望你能派几个特工去保护奥斯本先生。至少在那几个项目完成之前，他不能出事！”  
  
可怜的战争机器！也许，Harry是对的，这个索科维亚协议可真不是什么好东西！  
  
Felicia继续向前走，她的目的地是某个治疗室。莫比亚斯因为对于科学的杰出贡献，并没有被关进雷文克劳夫，但他异常的身体状态，也注定了他无法像正常人一样生活。神盾局在考虑将他纳入复仇者，由于他不受控制的吸血本能，这个提议被监管组织驳回了。  
  
每周抽时间，在病房门口看莫比亚斯成了Felicia的固定行程。但每次那人都在睡觉，所以，她也只是远远地看一会儿。  
  
Felicia有时候觉得自己跟Peter的状况真的很像，爱的人因为身患绝症，而选择把另一边推开，独自承担。她有时候会在Harry身上看到莫比亚斯的影子，明明是上天眷顾的天之骄子，却被绝症所困，早早地与死神相伴而行。这也是为什么她对Harry动了恻隐之心，想要帮助他的原因。  
  
事态的发展，都在Harry的预料之中。各大帮派对金并独裁专断的行为一直敢怒不敢言，时代广场的战斗对于他们来说无疑是一剂强心针。锤头从他手里购走了大量的武器装备，给金并造成了不小的困扰。他的死对头底片先生虽然对扩张势力不感兴趣，但只要牵扯到两个帮派之间的战斗，就无法完全置身事外。拼图本身就是个对混乱极度狂热的疯子，只要有机会把水搅浑，他自然不肯放过。原本不愿意插一脚的墓石，也在各方势力的压力下，被迫妥协。  
  
看到自己项上人头的悬赏金额，Harry也只是莞尔一笑，淡淡地来了一句：“希望金并不会因为这个悬赏而破产。”  
  
早上，Peter去号角日报上班，正好遇上了被詹姆森赶出来的Eddie。他手里抱着一个大纸箱子，里面都是一些文件和私人物品，看起来应该是被炒鱿鱼了。与Betty交换了一下眼神，验证了Peter的猜想。可他不仅没有为Eddie的遭遇感到难过，反而有些幸灾乐祸。这个为了头条新闻而不择手段的家伙简直是新闻界的渣滓！越早被辞退，离开新闻界越好！  
  
Peter一时没控制好面部表情，笑了出来，正巧被Eddie看到了。  
  
那人愤怒地抱着箱子撞在了自己的胸口上，“Parker！你笑什么！要不是你中途跑路！我怎么会被辞退？”  
  
“嘿！老兄讲点道理！”Peter一把推开了Eddie，冷笑道，“害你没有完成任务的是蜘蛛侠，关我什么事？”  
  
像是故意地挑衅一般，Peter将洗好的照片拿到了詹姆森面前：“詹姆森主编，这是蜘蛛侠的新照片，希望能让你满意！”  
  
“干的不错！Parker！”  
  
收到上司称赞的Peter，回过头冲Eddie扬了扬下巴，气得对方差点没把整个箱子砸在Peter的头上。  
  
“Peter？”  
  
“怎么了，Betty？”  
  
“你好像不太一样了。”都说女孩子的第六感是最准的，Betty当了詹姆斯的秘书那么久，一双看人的眼睛还是练出来了。Peter明显比以前自信，或者说自负了不少，温和的性子，变得张扬，具有攻击性。Betty也说不清楚，这种改变对Peter来说，到底是好是坏。  
  
“比以前更加帅气了，不是吗？”  
  
“哦！拜托！”  
  
Peter并没有为自己的改变而苦恼，他很喜欢自己现在的状态，不用畏首畏尾，随心所欲，想做什么就做什么。那套黑色的战衣，他可以确认是被从死侍身上掉下来的生物给附着上了。但他并不想把这东西弄掉，穿上这套战衣，他的速度、敏捷、力量都有所增强，也不用担心蛛丝会用完。最巧妙的是，这套战衣可以根据自己的意愿变成其他的衣服款式，Peter觉得自己越来越不舍得脱掉它了。  
  
下班后，Peter来到医院来看望梅婶。梅婶的病情已经有所好转，但医生坚持让她再留在医院治疗观察一段时间。这对于他们这个本就不富裕的家庭来说，是一笔相当大的支出。  
  
Peter拿着刚发的薪水，打算先能交一点是一点。  
  
“503房的病人吗？已经交齐了，包括后续费用。”护士在电脑上查到了缴费记录。  
  
“是什么人来交的？”问出这个问题的时候，Peter心里其实已经有了答案。  
  
“是个黑色头发的年轻女孩，穿着黑色的职业装。”  
  
“好的，谢谢。”Peter的脸色很不好，他知道Harry的控制欲很强，但他确实很讨厌对方自作主张的施舍行为，尤其是在他们上次不愉快的见面之后。他转过身，迎面撞上了来看梅婶的MJ。  
  
“是你告诉他的，对吗？”Peter一把抓住MJ的胳膊，将她拉到了一旁。  
  
MJ被Peter没由来的质问搞得晕头转向：“Peter，你在说什么？”  
  
“是你告诉了Harry，梅婶住院的事情的吧！”  
  
话一出口，MJ就猜到发生了什么，虽然她很想这么做，但最起码的人情世故她还是懂的，这种费力不讨好的事情，她才不会去做呢！MJ挣开了Peter，无奈道：“Peter，我想也许，我应该提醒你一下。梅婶入住的这家医院是奥氏集团的子公司开办的，以你家小少爷的掌控欲，想做什么都是分分钟的事情，根本不需要我多管闲事！”  
  
Peter默默地垂下了眼眸，没有说话。  
  
MJ拍了拍Peter的肩膀，鼓励他道：“听着，Peter……我知道你的压力很大，但一切都会好起来的。相信我，好吗？”  
  
“但愿吧！”  
  
Oscorp大厦的顶层，Harry正坐在办公桌后处理文件，实际上，真正负责集团运作的是Felicia和董事们，而他需要做的只是在文件上签上自己的名字。Harry拿起手边的钢笔，发现手指又在不受控制地发颤，改良版的蜘蛛毒液可以短暂地使他获得超乎常人的身体机能，但时间长了，身体会产生抗药性，功效也会慢慢地消退。他正一步一步地朝着死亡迈进，而他所做的一切努力都只是在拖延这个过程而已。  
  
用不上力气的手与钢笔在半空中僵持着，黑色的墨水凝于笔尖，受重力的作用坠落在白色的纸张上，正好落在了原本印着他名字的地方。Harry愣了一下，烦躁地把钢笔和文件都扔在了一边。  
  
听到三声有节奏的敲门声，Harry朝办公室的门口望过去，Felicia推门走了进来，手里拿着电话听筒。  
  
“Harry……医院那边的人刚刚打电话过来，是关于Henry的事情。”  
  
Harry和Felicia开着车来到医院，两人在无菌室门口，从窗外看到里面金色头发的小孩正叉着腰，站在床上，和他面前的护士对峙着。Henry那副努力装作大人的模样着实让Harry感觉十分好笑。他笑着把手里的玩具递给了Felicia，让她交给护士去消毒。自己则一边等，一边看着里面的闹剧。  
  
“我听护士说，你又挑食，不肯好好吃饭了？”穿着无菌服的Harry坐在小孩的病床旁边，手里拿着消过毒的最新版乐高。  
  
“我只是不喜欢吃花椰菜。”  
  
Harry看着小孩鼓起腮帮子的样子，忍不住上手戳了一下，被生气地瞪了一眼后，讪讪地收回了手。他清了清嗓子道：“嗯……我也不喜欢。看着那么丑，味道一定不好！”  
  
“看嘛！我就说不是我一个人不喜欢吃。”  
  
看着小孩两眼发亮，Harry戳了戳小孩的额头，故作严肃道：“不过，我是大人，没人管我！你是小孩，所以不能挑食！”  
  
“Harry，你耍赖！我要告诉Felicia！”  
  
Harry微妙地勾了勾唇角：“一般都是Felicia听我的话，而不是我听她的话。”  
  
小孩听了Harry的话，垂下了脑袋，忽然又像是发现了新大陆一般，双目熠熠地道：“哼！那我就去告诉蜘蛛侠！让他好好教育教育你！”  
  
让Peter对自己说教？估计不太可能，那家伙就算真的横起来，也坚持不了多久，最后只会瞪着狗狗眼恳求自己。Harry把手里的乐高拆开放到小孩面前的小桌子上：“前提是你好好吃饭配合治疗，等病好了，你可以和蜘蛛侠一起来教育我。”  
  
“Harry，我真的能好起来吗？”  
  
艾滋病虽然难以完全治愈，但只要治疗方法得当，可以使病人获得跟普通人的一样的寿命。“你应该相信奥氏集团的医疗水平。”  
  
“那你也会好起来吗？”小孩指着Harry脖子上的结痂问道。  
  
Harry愣了一下，努力地牵动嘴角僵硬的肌肉，试图扯出一个不那么难看的弧度：“会的。”  
  
小孩笑呵呵地拉过Harry的手，“那到时候，我要你来接我出院！”  
  
“没问题，我答应你！”  
  
两人的对话被电视里播出的新闻节目给打断了，Harry转过头，看到屏幕上正在转播穿着黑色战衣的蜘蛛侠与罪犯搏斗的画面。如果不是见Peter穿过这身，Harry会以为那是另一个人假扮的。  
  
电视画面里的Peter看上去动作变得更加敏捷，破坏力也更强了。行为方式变得更加简单粗暴，所有的动作都直指一个目标，不再顾及战斗是否会波及到周围无辜的市民。就在刚才，有一个女人差点被失控的汽车撞到，而Peter只是默默地瞟了一眼，并没有出手帮忙。  
  
现场一片混乱，Harry无视了主持人对现场的汇报，一心盯着画面中那个黑色的身影。  
  
只见Peter三下五除二地制服了抢劫银行的劫匪，但他并没有就此停手，而是一拳一拳地打在了那人的肚子上。那可不是普通人能承受得住的力道！Peter应该很清楚这点的。  
  
警察接到报案，及时驱车赶到，几个警察从车上走下来，举起枪来对准了Peter。  
  
“嘿！蜘蛛侠，快住手！你会打死他的！”  
  
“警告你！再不停手，我们可就要开枪了！”  
  
不知是哪个新来的菜鸟警察不小心走了火，子弹擦着Peter的战衣飞过。Peter回过头去，一步一步地走向对面举着枪的警察：“嘿！老兄，向我开枪？你们在开什么玩笑？我可是在帮你们！”  
  
Peter发射蛛丝，粘走了离他最近的一把枪，三两下就把枪拆成了几个零碎部件，“你们不会真的觉得这玩意对我有用吧？”  
  
只听电视里发出一阵枪响，Harry突然感觉心脏像是被一把抓了起来。事实证明，他的担心是多余的。Peter向上翻起，一边躲避子弹的同时，一边发射蛛丝封住了所有的枪口。  
  
“说真的，如果你们做不好自己的本职工作，你们的好邻居可是很乐意代劳的！”  
  
镜头缓缓地朝Peter的方向靠近，Peter一把抢过了主持人的话筒：“纽约的市民们，你们好吗？现在是你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠在为你们报导现场的情况。我们来看看，发生了什么呢？哦！蜘蛛侠制服了几个抢劫犯，并且好好地痛扁了他们一顿。而纽约的警察们正在干什么呢？正忙着扯掉枪口上的蛛丝！哦！不用担心，我的蛛丝是很环保的，一个小时之后，自己就会溶解……”  
  
Harry拿起遥控器，摁下了右上角红色的按钮。  
  
Henry扭过头，有些难过地望着Harry：“Harry，我觉得蜘蛛侠换了战衣之后，好像变了。”  
  
Harry摇着头，努力忽视掉Peter身上显而易见的改变：“不……他可能只是……太累了……”  
  
夜幕低垂，乌云遮蔽了月光，四处都是黑压压的一片。  
  
奥斯本家的宅邸，结束了一天的工作，Harry靠在沙发上享受难得的独处时光，脑子里都是电视里穿着黑色战衣的彼得。  
  
一个男仆跑来敲门，道：“少爷，洗澡水已经放好了。”  
  
Harry转过头，那是一张年轻陌生的面孔，也许是神盾局派来的特工。多可笑啊！曾经的绿魔成了神盾局的重点保护人物！说起来，他真该好好感谢一下那个监管组织。  
  
Harry躺在浴缸里，等到浴缸里的热水彻底变凉，才缓缓地站起身来。他擦干净身上的水渍，穿着丝绸睡衣，光着脚走出浴室。那些狰狞丑陋的伤疤像一条条毒虫盘亘在他白瓷一般的皮肤上，却有着一种别样的残缺美。细细的水珠附着在皮肤上，在重力的作用下凝成细流，顺着精致的锁骨缓缓滑下，无端地让他整个人生出了几分色情的感觉。  
  
Harry走到自己的床边，发现原本放在床上的接收器不见了，他心里暗暗感觉到不妙。  
  
“哦！可真是个精致漂亮的小人！我都不忍下手了！你是在找这个吗？”  
  
抬起头，面前站着一个身形高大的男人，手里正拿着绿魔战甲的接收器，那人的肌肉看上去坚实有力，皮肤呈现出常年暴露在烈日下才会有的棕色，看样子应该是个精通格斗术的行家。对Harry来说，完全没有任何的胜算！可他的穿着却让Harry无从判断他的身份。这是什么奇怪的装扮，皮草配短裤，刚从非洲土著部落打猎回来的原始人吗？  
  
“这位先生，我想，你来这里并不是跟我聊天的吧！”Harry没有在别人面前裸露身体的习惯，但他可不想死的时候还穿着一件睡衣。他默默地转过身，尽量忽略身后那野兽盯着猎物般的目光，从柜子里取出一套衬衣和西装穿好。  
  
“当然，菲斯克先生雇我来取你和蜘蛛侠的命。”  
  
“不好意思，如果你想用我来当人质的话，怕是要白忙活一场了。我跟那只蜘蛛不久前刚打过一架！感情并没有好到会冒着危险来救我！”男人本可以趁他洗澡的时候动手，却耐心地等他出来，说明他并不急于取自己的性命，自己还有利用价值！“而且，奥氏集团坐拥两千亿的资产，如果先生你只是缺钱的话。我愿意以双倍的价钱，买下自己的命。不过，我想，你应该还有别的目的吧！”  
  
“哦！美丽又聪明的猎物生物从来都有着致命的毒性！但也是最好的诱饵！最适合诱捕那只蜘蛛的诱饵！”  
  
Peter来到Harry家的时候，感觉到了不对劲。更深露重，Harry房间的窗户却大敞着，就像是在邀请自己进去一般。Peter翻进房间里，却并没有看到Harry，床上放着一张邀请函，留给蜘蛛侠的邀请函，上面用绿魔战甲的接收器压着。  
  
Peter担心Harry的安危，根本没想着去通知任何人，就朝着纸条上的地址进发了。  
  
优秀的猎手，会设计好陷阱，等着猎物自投罗网。  
  
Harry是被冷风吹醒的，他的手腕被绑在一起，高高吊起，肩部以上已经没什么知觉了。他很庆幸克莱文愿意等自己穿上衣服，再掳走自己，不然在Peter赶来救自己之前，他很可能已经被冻死了！等到双眼适应黑暗后，Harry环顾四周，他发现自己正被吊在一栋建筑物的中央，看样子本来是要建成一所购物商场的，只是不知道什么原因现在废弃了。  
  
如果，他是猎手，而蜘蛛侠是猎物。那他一定会设法限制住蜘蛛侠敏捷的身手，将他逼得无路可退，走进自己设计好的行进路线中，等待一个恰当的时机，使猎物丧失行动力。子弹或者是麻痹神经的毒素，可以被用来对付Peter的无非是这两种东西……  
  
也许，他应该向上帝祈祷，Peter不会来，比较好！

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Peter赶到的时候，看到有个人正被吊在大厅的中央，他第一反应是发射蛛丝荡过去。可蜘蛛感应却提醒着他，事情没有他想象得那么简单。  
  
一只蛾子从Peter的眼前飞过，突然像是撞上了什么东西，翅膀瞬间被割成了两半。Peter被惊出了一身冷汗，他不敢想象，要是刚刚自己直接荡过去会变成什么样。他从地上捡起一根钢管，向半空中抛了出去。下落过程中似乎碰到了什么东西，改变了其原有的运动轨迹，经过七八次碰撞之后，才掉在了地上。  
  
Harry听到有异动，黑暗中一个模糊的身影正站在大门口的位置，长时间的缺水让他的喉咙发干，嘶哑着嗓子的吼声，听起来像是要哭了一样：“Peter,是你吗？听着！这里到处都是陷阱！赶快离开这里！去找Felicia帮忙！”  
  
那家伙到底有没有点自觉？不知道自己的声音本来就性感得要命吗？还在这个该死的时刻撩拨自己？Peter努力地忽视掉身上的燥热，他没有理会Harry的要求，走到一根柱子旁边，打算爬到天花板上，把Harry先从半空中拉上来。那里有几根支撑用的钢筋，应该撑得住他和Harry两个人的重量。  
  
看到Peter并没有按照自己的话离开，Harry有些着急了：“没听到我说的吗？你这个蠢货！赶紧走！现在可不是逞英雄的时候！”  
  
“拜托！我在试图救你！”自己的好心并没有得到对方的感谢，反而招来一顿骂，Peter有些恼火，“你就不能闭上你的嘴，像个等待王子解救的公主那样安安静静得呆在那里吗？”  
  
空旷的大楼顿时安静了几秒，蓦地从Harry的方向传来一阵令人头皮发麻的笑声，Harry忿忿地磨着自己的后槽牙：“你会害死我们两个的！不过，有蜘蛛侠陪葬，也不亏！”  
  
Peter爬到半截，蜘蛛感应突然响了起来，余光处闪着微亮的红光，当他反应过来是什么的时候，爆炸的冲击力已经将他撞了出去。共生体迅速向四周伸出触手，织出一张大网，缓解了冲击的力道，也避免了他会被切割成碎片的惨烈死状。  
  
蜘蛛感应持续不断地响着，他却无处躲避，或者说无法躲避，隔着那些几乎看不见的丝线，身后不远处便是Harry，按照方向来看，如果他躲开，那受伤的就是Harry！Harry没有蜘蛛毒液的自愈能力，他只能硬扛下这次的攻击！脖颈处传来细小轻微的刺痛，毒液顺着血液循环，扩散到全身，意识渐渐地溃散，大脑失去了对身体的控制，视线中所有的一切被黑暗所覆盖包围。  
  
“Pete，你还好吗？”看到Peter躲过了爆炸，Harry松了一口气，只是那人一直保持着固定不动的模样，看上去十分诡异，一股凉意不禁窜上脊背。  
  
“他醒不过来了！那可是能麻倒一头大象的剂量！”猎人克莱文缓缓地从黑暗中走出来，“没想到，这么简单就让我捉到了蜘蛛侠！看来，菲斯克先生说的没错，你在他心目中的地位真的很重要！”  
  
猎人克莱文从身后掏出两把弯刀，月光落在刀刃上，又反射到他的脸上。猎人即将宰杀他的猎物，脸上露出了期待又满足的表情。  
  
“克拉维诺夫先生……如果，你只是享受狩猎的乐趣，那我想，我应该恭喜你！因为，你已经成功了！”Harry顿了顿，继续道，“说实话，我并不在意这只蜘蛛的死活！但是，如果他死了，我也活不成！不巧的是，由于公司的几个大项目，我现在是神盾局以及复仇者们的重点保护对象！我想和那些非人类的怪物作对，对于你来说，并不是个明智的选择！菲斯克先生能给你的，我一样能给你。甚至是他没有的。比如……能强化人体机能的药剂！”  
  
看到克莱文停下了脚步，Harry继续道，“蜘蛛侠的能力就是出自我们公司的研发产品，你难道不想获得跟蜘蛛侠一样的超能力吗？”  
  
过了一会儿，只听猎人克莱文轻蔑地笑道：“奥斯本先生，不用骗我了，如果真的有这种东西，你该早就用在自己身上了吧！你和这个小蜘蛛的命，我就一起收下了！”他挥着双刀砍向半空中的Peter，黑色的战衣突然收回了张开的触手，使Peter避开了这一攻击！  
  
“怎么可能？”  
  
Peter的战衣上像是生长出了黑色的藤蔓，紧紧地缠绕包裹住那些锋利的丝线，被这样一张大网牵扯住，却丝毫不影响Peter动作的敏捷性。他冲向猎人克莱文，在速度和力量上都要压制他一头。唯一让克莱文值得骄傲的格斗技巧，也在战衣不断的变化中化于无形。过于激烈的打斗迅速地消耗着双方的体能，可Peter好像完全感觉不到疲惫一般，动作反而变得更加狠厉了。猎人克莱文已经负伤累累，两人不知何时，翻转了位置。Peter射出黑色的蛛丝缠住猎人克莱文，将他向丝线密集的地方狠狠地掷了出去！  
  
“Peter!No!”血液飞溅了Harry一脸，他来不及闭眼，只见一个人型生物瞬间裂成了几块，在重力的作用下砸到了地上，尘土随之飞扬而起。  
  
Harry半天没有缓过神来，胃部像是被拉扯挤压一般难受，被穿着黑色战衣的Peter抱住的时候，他忍不住浑身发颤。这个穿着黑色战衣的人到底是不是Peter，他已经不敢确定了！至少操控着这具身体的，不是Peter的意志。如果Peter真的因为中毒晕了过去，那刚才与猎人克莱文战斗的只可能是他身上这套战衣。而这套战衣，明显有着自己的意识。Harry不敢贸然做出任何有可能激怒对方的举动，在Peter面前，他有恃宠而骄的资本，而在这个操控着Peter身体的不明生命面前，他还是收敛一些比较好。  
  
不明生物抱着Harry来到了顶层，将Harry放在地上，让他站好。Harry的双臂还是没有知觉，没有改良版的蜘蛛毒液，长时间被吊在半空中，Harry有些体力透支。他晃晃悠悠的，快要站不稳了，却怎么也不肯向旁边的人求助。  
  
那人伸出一只手硬抓住了他的手臂，将他拉近到身前，另一只手触摸到了他的胸口，顺着胸膛向上，抚过他白皙的颈项，贴着他的侧脸，将他脸上的血迹给抹了去。这粗鲁又带着些脉脉温情的动作，让Harry感到有些困惑，他低垂着眼眸，避免与对方视线交汇。  
  
“送我回家吧。”  
  
那人却没有停下手上的动作，手指蹭过他的眼睑，划过他的鼻梁，最后贴在了他的嘴唇上。力道突然变重了，狠狠地蹭着，原本泛白的嘴唇变成了嫣红色。另一只手顺着他衬衣下摆伸了进去，冰凉的手指划过皮肤激起一阵战栗。  
  
“听着！我不管你是个什么东西！把这具身体原来的主人还回来！”这不是爱抚，只是恶意地狎弄，自己在这家伙手底下，简直成了个摆在商店橱窗的瓷娃娃，被一个顽劣的孩子拿在手里玩弄和蹂躏，好像只要没有彻底地坏掉，怎么玩都不过分。他奋力地想要挣脱，却被拉得更近了，浅蓝色的眸子漫上了一层水气，“Peter Parker 你他妈的给我醒醒！”Harry一边喊着，一边狠狠地撞向了Peter的额头。  
  
不知道是该感谢自己的攻击起了作用，还是该感谢Peter超乎常人的代谢能力。面前的人总算慢慢地恢复了自己的意志。  
  
“Harry？我们怎么会在这里？”Peter记得自己和Harry明明在一栋建筑物里，现在怎么跑到外面来了？他对这个过程一点印象也没有！  
  
“先把你的手从我衣服里拿出来！”经Harry提醒，Peter才发现自己的手放在了不该放的位置，赶紧红着脸撤了回来，还顺手帮Harry整理了一下衣服。  
  
看Harry冻得发抖，Peter伸过手去，想把他抱过来，用自己的体温给他暖一暖。对方却像在躲避某种传染病毒一样猛地向后撤了一步，Peter一生气直接把人拽进了怀里，也不管会不会弄疼Harry，“你躲什么啊？想冻死自己吗？”  
  
怀里的人渐渐停止了颤抖，Peter才开口问道，“Harry，我们现在是安全了吗？到底发生了什么？我怎么什么都不记得了？”  
  
Peter的问题，Harry一个也没有回答，而是执拗地要求道：“送我回家！”  
  
“不，你不能回去！金并派人追杀你！你身边的人又信不过！你得跟我呆在一起！”在Peter看来，没有什么能比让Harry呆在自己身边更安全了。他倒是不介意给这位小少爷做二十四小时的私人保镖，可这位小少爷明显不会同意。  
  
“Parker先生，我想，我还是应该提醒你一下。我们已经分手了！”Harry挣开Peter，向后退了两步，跟他拉开了距离。  
  
“听着，现在不是时候讨论我们分没分手的问题！你现在很危险，所以，我得保护你！”  
  
“保护我？找个地方把我关起来吗？还是像个跟踪狂一样，天天守在我身边？你生病的婶婶不需要照顾了吗？学校的课不需要上了吗？还有号角日报的工作也不管了吗？”Harry本来不想用这些话来伤害Peter，他每捅出一刀，都像在自己心上划一道口。  
  
又是这样！为什么他就是不肯相信自己？纽约的市民不相信他！他身边的亲人和朋友不相信他！就连他的恋人也不相信他！他拼死背负的这一切到底都是为了什么？Harry是他的责任，他的救赎，更是他渴望共度余生的人！他掏出整颗心来与他坦诚相待，可这个家伙却从来不肯将那些痛苦与自己分担！自己在他心里到底算是个什么啊？Peter把无处可泄的怒火全都对着Harry撒了出来：“够了！Harry！我受够了你的自怨自艾，每次遇到困难，你就把我给推开！你到底有没有考虑过我的感受？”  
  
“呵，Peter，你为什么总把事情想得那么天真？”Peter搞得他们像一对儿因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事而吵架的情侣，Harry勾着唇，走到了月光下，从领子处一颗一颗地解开了衬衫的扣子，从精致的锁骨，向下到白皙的胸口，直至平坦的小腹，那些本已经愈合的伤疤，在皎洁的月光下，泛着骇人的青绿色，比起上一次有过之而无不及。  
  
Harry微微仰下巴，脖子上隐隐地显露出那些即将要破皮化脓的疮口，声音喑哑道：“You can’t save me……”

Peter愣了愣，脑子里全是梦境中Harry从他脱力的手中掉落的画面，他抓着Harry的肩膀，用力地吼了回去：“我能拯救纽约，也能拯救世界，可如果连我所爱的人都救不了，成为超级英雄又有什么意义？听着，Harry，我不想再跟你重复你对我的重要性了！如果你再不停止这种伤害自己的行为，我就会采取强制措施！你Harry Osborn的命，属于我Peter Parker！我不允许你死，你就不能死！听明白了吗？”  
  
Peter一时间搞错了身份，霸道总裁式的告白，并没有获得Harry的感动。那人只是轻蔑地笑了笑，字字珠玑地反唇相讥。早知道Harry不会因为自己那么一两句话就轻易妥协，所以，他直接把Harry的手脚捆住，扛到了罗斯福车站。还好Harry骂到半路，就累得睡着了，不然，Peter觉得自己还需要把他的嘴也封上。  
  
为了准备熬夜做实验，他准备了一床被褥。只是对于两个成年男人来说，可能得挤一挤了！  
  
Harry在被Peter放在床垫上之后，缓缓地睁开了眼睛。事实上，他倒是情愿自己没有醒过来！看样子是个老式的车站，已经废弃多时了，也不知道Peter是怎么找到的！“你知道我一天要开多少个会吗？你知道我失踪的话，华尔街的股票要跌多少吗？你知道非法限制其他人的人身自由要判多少年吗？”  
  
Peter换好了一身宽松的衣服，走了过来，一把搂住Harry的后颈，两人双双倒在了床垫上，“我只知道，你的嘴巴要是再不停下来的话！我就只能吻你了！”  
  
“你把那身黑色的战衣脱了？”Harry不知道是因为脱掉了战衣的原因，还是因为Peter的心情变好了，眉眼间的温柔似乎又回来了。  
  
“当然，我总不能穿着战衣睡觉吧！”  
  
Harry听到自己的回答笑了，以Peter对他的了解，绝对没什么好事。果不其然，Harry挥起拳头就往自己脸上招呼，虽然力道在他看来跟挠养养差不多。接下了Harry的拳头，在对方做出下一步动作之前，Peter先一步翻身压住了Harry。  
  
Harry挣扎了半天，前额的碎发汗津津地贴在额头上，苍白的脸上看上去也红润了不少。领口处的扣子被蹭开了两颗，露出了漂亮精致的锁骨，浅蓝的眸子如同置物架上被精心打磨过的宝石一般，水光流转，简直就是在引人犯罪！Peter觉得有些不妙！喉咙发干的他，忍不住咽了口吐沫。  
  
似乎是察觉到了Peter的想法，身下的人蓦地停止了动作，唇角向上扬起，划出了一个暧昧的弧度，吐息中带着灼人的热度：“Pete，你想和我做吗？”  
  
“我……我没有……”Peter从脖子到耳根都红了个透，他还是受不了Harry每次这么直白的提问。  
  
“那就把你那玩意从我身上移开！”  
  
意识到自己失态的Peter立刻从Harry身上爬了下来，身下微微抬头，Peter瞪着自己不听话的那部分，恨不得它马上消下去。Harry扯住被子将自己裹了个严严实实，背过身去对着Peter，活像一个蚕宝宝。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
“干什么？”  
  
“这只有一条被子。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“你不会忍心让我被冻感冒吧！”  
  
“我觉得低温正好可以帮你冷静一下。”  
  
“我……我不是故意的。”  
  
“我倒希望你是故意的。”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
太直白的接受不了，太委婉的又听不懂。Harry觉得自己简直要被这个书呆子气死了！他掀开被子，揪着Peter的衣领，冲着那张还在怔愣中的脸吻了上去。不管是猎人克莱文还是那个有着自己意识的黑色战衣，都吓坏了Harry！他现在急需做点什么来让自己忘掉那些事情！虽然这样很对不起Peter，但对方也不是完全没有这个意思，不是吗？  
  
他们做了一次又一次，Peter无视了Harry带着啜泣声的哀求，等对方真的累到晕了过去，才从他的身体里退了出来。Peter搂过怀里的人，用力地吻着Harry哭得发红的眼角，露在外面的肩膀上遍布着欢爱过后的痕迹。  
  
Peter烦躁地扯过被子将两人盖好。Harry还是没有告诉自己，他们到底是怎么逃出来的。他好像在害怕逃避着什么，可又死活不肯开口，自己气得一时间没了分寸，不然也不至于把人折磨成这样。  
  
就像Harry所说的，他不可能二十四小时看着他，他得想个办法，让他乖乖地呆在这。Peter想了半天，只剩将Harry关在这，这一条路可以走了。罗斯福车站足够隐蔽，除了他失踪的父亲，就只剩自己和Harry知道这个地方。厕所他已经修过了，不影响正常使用，食物和水他可以从外面带回来，两个人一起躲一段时间不是问题。所以剩下的问题只有……  
  
如果说服不了这个骄矜的小少爷，自己也只有采用极端的办法了。  
  
Harry醒过来的时候没有看到Peter，当然他也没指望能看到那家伙。打又打不过，骂也没力气了。他动了动身体，感觉浑身酸痛，腰部的不适感尤为强烈。也许，他该感谢Peter还记得帮自己穿上衣服，让他不至于一天只能光着身体呆在被窝里。昨天那套衣服被两人撕扯得不成样子，贴身的衬衫最后甚至被Peter拿来捆住自己的手。  
  
他对这类事情一向不怎么热衷，他以为Peter也该是如此，事实证明他大大低估了拥有蜘蛛能力的恋人。肩膀上的齿痕还未恢复，甚至有那么几次，他觉得Peter差点要把他给吃了，字面意义上的“吃”。他听说过蜘蛛交配之后，某些雌蛛会把雄蛛吃掉。回想起昨晚那场激烈的情事，Harry忍不住咋舌，真是个糟糕的体验！他觉得自己现在最需要的东西可能是杀虫剂！  
  
“Baby，快起床！饿了吧！妈咪已经给你做好饭了呦！”  
  
故作扭捏的男声让Harry直犯呕，他惊恐地回过头去，宁愿自己是个瞎子！谁能告诉他那个穿着红黑色紧身衣，系着粉围裙，走路姿态妖娆的变态是谁？为什么火车站里会出现灶台和餐桌？为什么餐桌旁边还有三把椅子？这是什么整蛊类的真人秀节目吗？营造一个温馨的家庭环境，为了弥补他童年情感的缺失？Harry已经分不清这人到底是Peter找来困住自己的，还是金并雇来耍弄自己的了！  
  
“Come on,baby！你再不吃，饭菜可要凉了呦！你要是浪费了妈咪用心做的饭菜，妈咪可是会伤心的！”  
  
那家伙甚至向Harry送了一个飞吻，他是不是应该去灶台上拿一把菜刀直接砍了他？在Harry犹豫到底是该直接照对方的脖子砍，还是照肚子捅的时候，长时间未进食的肚子不合时宜地向他发出抗议。  
  
“哦！Baby，看来你真的饿坏了！”  
  
Harry站起身来，甩了甩头发，活动了一下酸痛的肌肉，尽力掩饰住自己身体上的不适，佯装轻松地坐在餐桌旁边，垂着眼睑，修长漂亮的手指摆弄着餐刀，“So……You are Peter’s friend?”  
  
“Wade Wilson，你也可以叫哥死侍。哥欠了小蜘蛛人情，他拜托哥来做 Goblin sitter，专程来照顾你。怎么样？开心吗？”死侍站在Harry身后，胳膊搭在了他的肩膀上，从他的角度，正好可以看到Harry领口处露出的一片雪白的皮肤，以及上面暧昧不清的痕迹，“哦，看来小蜘蛛昨天晚上把你累得够呛！那你更需要好好补充体力了！不过，哥要是有你这么个诱人的小情人，估计也会忍不住的！”  
  
被死侍直接戳破两人关系，加上他现在的处境，Harry忍不住攥紧了手中的餐刀，整条手臂因过度用力，微微地颤抖着。  
  
战衣的自我意识或许影响了Peter，激发了他体内的负面情绪，就像蜘蛛毒液对自己的影响一样。不然无法解释，Peter突如其来的改变。他必须想办法把那该死的玩意处理掉！  
  
“Wilson先生，可以帮我一个忙吗？”Harry若无其事地握着刀叉，以及其优雅的姿态解决着盘中看上去像是外卖的食物。  
  
死侍斜倚在桌子边上，一只胳膊放在桌子上，支撑着脑袋：“当然了，美丽的小妖精。”  
  
“可以请你送我回家吗？”  
  
“这恐怕不行！小蜘蛛认为你呆在这里比较安全。”  
  
“那我还有另一个要求，请你一定不要拒绝！”  
  
Peter为了早点回到车站，决定抄近路，从偏僻的小巷子里走。他走到一半，突然停了下来，手边的墙壁上引起了他的注意，上面画了满满的一墙涂鸦，画着各个超级英雄的漫画形象，有美囯队长、钢铁侠、绿巨人、雷神等，上面或多或少地都被写上了一些不那么优雅的词句，绿巨人的看上去最多。Peter放慢了脚步，一直走到墙壁的最后，上面画的竟然是自己。  
  
属于他的涂鸦形象看上去比绿巨人的状况还要惨烈，墙壁上不知道被涂了什么东西，闻起来一股呕吐物的味道。难以入耳的话语被人用红色油漆大喇喇地涂刷在他的脸上和身上。简直比他活了二十年来所收获的粗言恶语还要多！  
  
难听的谩骂与恶毒的诅咒！好像他们真的跟他有什么深仇大恨一般！  
  
他们是超级英雄，他们承担了比普通人更重的责任，做着比普通人更加危险的事情，他们没有收入，不求回报。可他们努力保护的人们对他们的态度却是这样的！他从那些涂鸦中感受到了强烈的憎恨与厌恶，恨不得他们立刻消失在这个世界上！  
  
Peter大吼了一声，一拳砸在了属于自己的涂鸦上。墙面立刻由受力中心向四周裂开，深深地凹陷下去，他只要稍微再用力些，墙面就会整个崩塌掉。手臂失了力一般垂下，落在身侧，Peter耷拉着肩膀，大口大口地喘着气。  
  
手臂上的轻微疼痛对他来说根本微不足道，胸口像是堵了一口闷气，怎么也吐不出来。  
  
这样的一个世界真的值得他豁出性命去守护吗？还有那些不懂得感恩的市民，也许，他就不该多管闲事，应该任他们去自生自灭！没错！也许他本来就该这样做！

当Peter赶回来的时候，Harry正在跟死侍谈笑风生。看来他的担心是多余的，他本以为以Harry的性格，绝对不会甘心呆在这里，会想方设法地逃跑。又或许，眼前的只是Harry用来迷惑他的假象。但不论Harry计划着做什么，他都不会再像以前一样放手或者退缩了，目前的情况，没有任何商量的余地！  
  
“Hi,Spidy!”  
  
“Hi,Wade.你们今天……”Peter瞟了一眼Harry，那人好像没看见Peter进来一般，又或许只是单纯地不想搭理自己，“过得还好吗？”  
  
“Yeah,你的小王子今天很乖！我帮你们的B612星球里添了些东西，希望你不要介意。”Peter看了一眼周围多出来的家具和电器，也不知道韦德是怎么弄进来的。不过，见识过他像牛油果的脸和变态的修复能力之后，Peter觉得他能干出什么事情都不稀奇。  
  
“Well，小王子，既然你的玫瑰花回来了，那我也该离开了！很开心认识你！”  
  
Harry站起来跟死侍握了握手：“我也是，很开心认识你，Wade。”  
  
送走了死侍，Peter一把抓住了Harry的手腕，想跟他好好谈谈，“Harry。”  
  
手腕上的淤青还没有消去，Harry被Peter这么不知轻重地一抓，痛得倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
看见Harry吃痛的表情，Peter赶紧放开了手，他轻轻地握住Harry的手指，将宽松的衣袖往上卷了卷，露出了手腕上一圈紫色的淤痕，手臂上隐隐约约地还有昨天晚上他不小心抓出来的手印。Peter内疚地皱起了眉头：“怎么会这么严重？”  
  
“Peter，其实，我该感谢你的，谢谢昨天晚上没有突然发疯把我干死！”扬起的唇角带着丝丝凉意，Harry轻哼了一声，“不过，死在伟大的蜘蛛侠的床上，也好过像个怪物一样孤零零地死在病床上。”  
  
“Harry！”Peter双手紧紧地扣住了Harry的肩头，强迫对方直视着自己，“听着，我现在没那么好的耐心！你别再试图激怒我了！”  
  
“可我已经成功了，不是吗？”  
  
冷冷的声音蓦地砸在他的心尖上，激荡起一片涟漪。那双漂亮的浅蓝眸子像是陈设在房中已久的镜子，蒙上了一层灰，模模糊糊地映照着自己发怒的样子，看上去那么地丑陋难堪！Peter猛地放开了Harry，自己到底在干什么？他是要保护他，不是伤害他！  
  
“我困了，先睡了。”Harry把还在发呆的Peter留在了原地，一个人钻进了被子里。死侍帮他买了两个新床垫和几床被褥，床垫很大，就算是三个成年男性并排躺下，也有足够富裕的空间。  
  
Peter洗漱后，也换上衣服，钻进了另一床被子里，隔着一臂的距离，远远地望着那个暗金色的脑袋，凌乱的碎发下露出了一截雪白的脖颈，上面还残留着昨夜他们激情过后的证据。Peter忍不住向Harry的方向靠了过去，车站到了夜晚实在有些阴冷，而他只想过去抱抱那个单薄的身体。  
  
“抱歉，往那边挪一下。哦，谢谢。”突然，一个带着红黑色面罩的不明人形生物从Peter旁边的被子底下钻了出来，竟然是去而复返的死侍！他带着一头金色的卷发头套，手里拿着一本破破烂烂还在掉页的童话书，“哦！孩子们，妈咪来陪你们睡觉了！是不是很开心呢？现在，谁想听死侍妈妈的睡前故事呢？”  
  
“Wade，你怎么来了？你不是应该回家了吗？我只拜托你在我白天不在的时候保护Harry啊！你没必要晚上也留下吧！”而且，你挤在我跟Harry之间，我根本都够不到他啊！  
  
“哦！小蜘蛛，我想你应该很清楚，哥的身份是雇佣兵！而且是雇佣兵排行榜上的第一名。你知道那意味着什么吗？意味着不管是什么人，什么事情，只要给足了钱，哥都愿意做！而你这位精致易碎的小王子正好是位难得慷慨的雇主。虽然哥白天的时间给了你，但他买下了哥晚上的时间。简而言之，现在哥是在奥斯本先生的雇佣下，帮他做事。而哥的这位新雇主拜托哥的只有一件事，保护他晚上不受别人打扰，可以睡个好觉！”  
  
Peter听得一头雾水：“所以……”  
  
“不好意思，你的小小蜘蛛可能要忍个十天半个月了，不能出来玩耍了！”死侍暧昧地朝Peter下身吹了个口哨。  
  
“拜托，你在开玩笑吗？我又不是发情期的动物，时时刻刻都想着交配！而且你躺在我跟我男朋友之间算是怎么回事啊？你还是个男人！”  
  
死侍捏着嗓子，模仿女性的声音，嗲嗲地说道：“那如果人家是女孩子，就没关系了吗？”  
  
“那当然也不行！”  
  
“放轻松，虽然你的小王子看起来确实很可口，但哥对他真的没有那么大的兴趣！在床上，哥最近更喜欢温柔一些的情人！”  
  
“不，这不是重点！而且，Harry他……”  
  
忍了半天的Harry终于被逼急了，回头冲两人大吼道：“你们两个都给我闭嘴！Peter Parker你要是再敢说一个单词，就给我滚出去，到隧道里去睡！”他可没心情听自己的另一半跟别人分享床上的事情。  
  
Peter委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，用警告的眼神瞪了一眼旁边的死侍。  
  
死侍摘掉了自己的假发套，随便把手里的童话书一扔，纸页在空中翻飞了几下，散落了一地。正当他准备摘掉自己的头套透透气时，Harry警告的声音从身后响起。  
  
“Wilson先生，请戴好你的头套。你知道的，我身体不好。如果，我半夜被吓得心脏病发猝死，你的佣金可就泡汤了！”显然，Harry已经见识过死侍那张犹如被原子弹轰炸过的地表的脸了。  
  
“哦！该死的资本家！该死的资本主义！该死的美利坚合众国！马克思万岁！社会主义万岁！”死侍吼完这几句就安安静静地躺好，不再动了。谁也不知道他到底有没有睡着，因为没人看得见他的脸。  
  
Harry紧闭着双眼，却没有睡着。实际上，在这种情况下，他根本就无法入睡。垫子不够软，被子也不够厚，潮湿冰冷的空气中弥漫着淡淡的发霉的味道，时不时地隧道里还会有穿堂风吹过。即便是在雷文克劳夫的牢房也比这里好上太多了，至少那里还有空调。  
  
去英国求学的那段时间，他所住的宿舍楼是栋十分古老的建筑，出于对建筑的保护，禁止学校在墙上打洞，自然也没办法为他们安装空调。夏天热得他睡不着觉，冬天又冷得瑟瑟发抖。十六岁收到那瓶父亲秘书寄来的威士忌后，他就养成了酗酒的习惯，酒精麻痹了神经，使他的感知变得迟钝。不管是精神上，还是肉体上的痛苦，都渐渐地变得微不足道了。  
  
早知道，他该让死侍帮忙带瓶酒回来。  
  
Harry翻了个身，胳膊却碰到了什么东西，他忍不住往另一侧挪了挪，却好像又碰到了别的什么东西。可他明明记得，自己的这边是空的。Harry猛地睁开眼，穿着黑色战衣的Peter俯身在自己的正上方，双臂撑在自己的两侧。Harry觉得自己的每一个毛孔都张开了，涔涔地向外冒着冷汗，心脏在胸腔内如同雷响一般跳个不停，双唇微微地张开，想要呼救却连一个音节都发不出来。他用余光瞟了过去，死侍就在离他不远的地方，睡得正香，胸膛有规律地起伏着，他甚至能听到对方轻微的打鼾声。  
  
有什么冰冷滑腻的东西正在一点一点地覆盖住他裸露出来的皮肤，Harry奋起挣扎，视线内的景物却突然变成了一片漆黑，他感觉四肢僵硬，动弹不得，意识也逐渐被如潮水般源源不断涌来的黑暗所吞噬。  
  
Harry站在黑暗中，他不清楚自己是进入了梦境，还是怎么样？他并没有感觉到任何的不适，自己成了这个黑暗世界里唯一的光源，他只看得到自己。  
  
忽然间，铺天盖地的报纸从他头顶上飞落，他伸出手去捉了一张过来，是号角日报的往期报纸，封面上的报道是詹姆森一贯对蜘蛛侠的侮辱及毁谤。从Harry的四面八方传来了许多谈话的声音，来自不同年龄和性别的人，声音不大，但足够让Harry听清楚。  
  
“蜘蛛侠就是个害虫！希望警察早晚能逮捕他！”  
  
“我们又没有求他来救我们！他就不能好好地呆在他的蛛网上吗？”  
  
“是谁给的蜘蛛侠权利让他管闲事的？那明明是警察的工作！”  
  
“滚出纽约吧！蜘蛛侠！”  
  
……  
  
Harry蹲下，翻看其他的报纸，换汤不换药地从各个方面阐述着蜘蛛侠的危害。气得他把手里的报纸团成团，扔了出去！  
  
四周围的声音渐渐减弱，不远处出现了一丝亮光，Harry朝着光源的方向走了过去。床上躺着一位年老的妇人，她看上去病怏怏的，十分憔悴，即使在睡梦中也紧皱着眉头，似乎是在经历着难以忍受的病痛。Peter正坐在旁边的椅子上，一只手握着妇人的手。  
  
“Aunt May，please！Don’t leave me alone.”  
  
床上躺的是Peter的婶婶，Harry在照片里见过，是个勇敢善良，又热心公益的老妇人，她的医疗费还是他替Peter付的。他走过去，想安慰一下Peter，试图搭在Peter肩膀上的手却扑了个空。原来，那对他来说只是幻象。  
  
眼前的景象逐渐消失，取而代之的是另一番景色。凄清森冷的墓园中，风飒飒地吹过，Harry忍不住打了个寒颤。不远处一个瘦高的人影，穿着厚厚的毛呢大衣，带着毛线帽，站在一座墓碑前，他的肩膀一抽一抽的，像是在哭。Harry一眼便认出了那个人是Peter。以为一切只是幻想的Harry没有再试图去安慰Peter，只是站在他的身旁，静静地注视着墓碑上的名字“Harold ‘Harry’ Osborn”。  
  
Harry突然间好像明白了什么，那个拥有自我意识的黑色战衣，也许读取了Peter的情感和记忆，而他刚刚所看到和经历的，则是Peter内心最痛苦的部分。  
  
作为超级英雄不被人理解与接纳，病重的婶婶，以及随时可能死去的恋人。  
  
眼眶里一阵酸涩，Harry深吸了一口气，冰冷的空气涌入肺部，冻得他直打颤，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
  
身边的人好像突然感受到了他的存在，转过身来，胡乱地用手掌擦掉自己脸上的泪水，不敢相信地盯着他看，想要确定他是否真的存在般地喊道：“Harry?”  
  
“Pete,come on, give me a hug.I'm freezing to death.”Harry主动走了过去，抱住Peter，将头埋进对方的颈窝里，感受着他身上散发出的温热气息。  
  
“You are alive?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Harry……”  
  
“I'm here.”  
  
“Stay with me.”  
  
“I'm not going anywhere.”  
  
“Forever……”  
  
搂住自己的手臂箍得越来越紧，力道大得有些不正常，对方柔软的嘴唇贴着自己冻得发红的耳廓，不带任何情感的声音，随着微凉的气息吹进了自己的耳廓里。  
  
“You are not going anywhere.you stay with us.”  
  
意识瞬间重归于黑暗。再次恢复意识之时，已经是第二天的早上了，Peter早早地离开了，而死侍又穿上了那套妈咪装，扭着身子喊他起床洗漱、吃早餐。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Peter一早去了号角日报，就算Harry肯替他付梅婶的医药费，他的生活费还是得自己赚。Peter现在深刻地感觉到Harry说的是有道理的，他现在确实有些分身乏术。  
  
当Peter走进办公室的时候，同事冲他吹了个口哨：“嘿！Parker，想不到啊！你到底是欠了什么风流债？人家都找上门了！”  
  
Peter一头雾水地走向自己的座位，却没想到椅子上早就已经坐了一个人，准确地说是一位穿着黑色职业装的黑发美女。  
  
Peter看了一眼自己有些发皱的帽衫，他昨天赶着回去见Harry，来不及拿新衣服，头发也是乱糟糟的。看起来真的像是跟某位美女风流了一夜！看来，同事们都误会了他跟Felicia的关系，不过他也不想解释，露出了一个令人浮想联翩的笑容：“哦！嗨！小猫咪，这么快就开始想我了吗？”  
  
Felicia笑了笑，努力地配合他的演出，风情万种地搂住了Peter的胳膊：“亲爱的，你昨晚忘了东西在我家。现在，陪我去车上取一下吧！”  
  
“当然！”  
  
Peter陪Felicia下了楼，打开车门坐在副驾驶的位子上。  
  
Felicia关上了车门，只有在车内，她才敢确认没有人监听，“Harry被人绑走了。Peter，你知不知道到底发生了什么？Harry现在在哪？”  
  
Peter耸了耸肩，反问道：“为什么要问我这个问题？提出分手的人可是他！”  
  
也许，Peter还在生Harry的气，但现在她可没工夫做他们的感情顾问！Felicia冷冷地瞪着Peter：“绑走Harry的人留下了地址，给你的。但我赶过去之后，只看到了猎人克莱文的尸体。Peter，你最好老实告诉我，到底发生了什么？”  
  
Peter毫不在意地笑了笑：“小猫咪，放轻松点！我可以保证，你的老板很安全，不用担心以后没人给你发工资！”  
  
“你到底把他带到哪去了？”Felicia一心只想确认Harry是否安全，Peter漫不经心的态度让她感到有些恼火，仿佛她只是一个局外人，Peter并没有把她当成可以信赖的朋友。  
  
“一个很安全，而且没人能找得到的地方。就像你们特工所谓的‘安全屋’！对，差不多就是这么个地方。”  
  
“Harry同意你这么做了吗？”奥氏集团的运营离不开Harry，他要是就这么一声不吭的失踪，对于奥氏集团来说可是个不小的麻烦。她不相信Harry会因为贪生怕死而留下这么个烂摊子给她。  
  
“我不觉得这件事需要征求他的同意！你知道的，Harry这个人总喜欢给自己找些不必要的麻烦。现在是非常时期，很多人都在找机会想要他的命。对于我来说，现在，没有什么比保障他的安全更重要！”  
  
意识到事情严重性的Felicia忍不住黑了脸：“Peter，你这可是非法监禁！”  
  
“听着！小猫咪！还轮不到你来教我！这事没得商量！我不会再把他交给你们任何人了！没人能比我更好地保护他！”  
  
“Peter……你……”Felicia印象里的少年虽然有时候话很多，但大多数时候表现得有些腼腆害羞，是个性格温和，难得好脾气的人，不然也不会受得了Harry。可现在，Felicia觉得自己好像不认识他了。  
  
“还有，我劝你不要试图跟踪我！等到一切都结束了，我会带Harry回来！”  
  
一场谈话不欢而散，Felicia觉得她现在需要担心的已经不只是Harry的人身安全问题了。  
  
之后的几天，Peter依然是早出晚归，而且每次回来都相当的疲惫，几乎是倒头就睡，Harry也没机会问清他到底在忙些什么，只要他别把自己的命弄丢了就好。  
  
Peter就算睡着了，依然紧皱着眉头。Harry忍不住去戳那皱成一团的眉心，被半梦半醒间的Peter一把抓住了那只作恶的手，整个人被连带着扯了过去，压在了Peter的身下。  
  
死侍那个看热闹不嫌事大的朝他们吹了个口哨。  
  
Harry推了推身上的人，那人却凑得更近了，在他的颈窝里嗅了嗅，像是确认了什么一般，满意地弯起了嘴角，换了个舒服的姿势，又沉沉地睡了过去，眉间舒展开了难得的笑意。他们就像一下子回到了小时候，两个人挤在一张小床上，紧紧地搂在一起，好像只有这样才能稍稍弥补一些失去的东西。  
  
Peter这几天一直在销毁那些秘密武器库，尤其是那些放着来自奥氏集团的武器的武器库。以前，他们只是惹恼了金并，现在他们又为自己添了不知道多少敌人。不过，Peter并不对此感到担忧，甚至有些兴奋，黑色的战衣让他拥有了更加强大的战斗力和反应能力，他不再惧怕来自任何人的威胁。  
  
位于海边的某个仓库中，Peter蹲在钢制的房梁上，看到底下穿着白色西装的中年男人，预感这次可能没那么容易解决了。  
  
Peter把自己吊在房梁上，跟底片先生打着招呼：“Hi，李先生，请问你们这么晚了不睡觉在做什么？”  
  
底片先生对Peter的到来似乎并不感到意外，又或许他其实一直期待着Peter的出现，他坐在雕花红木太师椅上，手边放着茶壶和两个茶杯，壶嘴处热腾腾地冒着水汽。  
  
两个带白色面具，穿黑色西装的男子，两人负手而立，直挺挺地站在底片先生的身后，就像两尊刚从秦始皇陵里挖出来的兵马俑。  
  
“蜘蛛侠，我并不想成为你的敌人。我们也不该是敌人。说实话，我并不喜欢任何与血腥和暴力沾边的东西，做这一切只是为了保护我黄皮肤的同胞。希望你可以坐到我身边来，这样，我们就可以好好地聊一聊了。”  
  
Peter对于底片先生的印象不像金并那样，认定对方是个十恶不赦的罪犯，反而对这个会开流浪汉收容所的中国人很有好感。底片先生只带了两个手下，看样子并没有跟自己战斗的打算。这个黄皮肤的中年男人眼界非一般人可比，自己这么一个一个地找，也不知道什么时候能结束。也许，他确实该坐下来听听对方要说什么，没准他会给自己一些切实可行的建议。  
  
Peter翻了个身，坐在了位于底片先生旁边的太师椅上，袅袅的蒸汽带着茶水的清香透过他的面罩，飘进了他的鼻腔里：“哦，谢谢你的款待，但我还带着面罩，不能摘下来。所以，抱歉了，可能要浪费你的好茶了。哦！这茶可真香啊！”  
  
底片先生不疾不徐地吹了吹茶面上的浮沫：“没关系的，年轻人。我想，你最近一定忙得不可开交吧！”  
  
“哦，你知道的！自从上次见过面之后，我每次夜巡都能遇到有人拿着高科技武器在干坏事！收拾他们可是个力气活，费了我不少的时间和精力。所以，我想，或许我应该先把这些碍事的武器给处理掉。也许，夜巡的时候就会轻松些！”  
  
轻啜了一口，底片先生问道：“年轻人，你知道什么东西比邪恶更加可怕吗？”  
  
“等等……还有比邪恶更可怕的吗？”对方突如其来的发问把Peter给弄糊涂了。  
  
底片先生放下了手里的茶杯，慢悠悠地开了口:“是混乱。”  
  
Peter歪过头，摊了摊手，示意对方继续说下去。  
  
“有光的地方，必然存在着阴影。阴影的面积可以被缩小，但永远无法完全消失。我们虽然干的不是什么光彩的事情，但也是在按规矩办事。但如今，那些约定俗成的规章法则已经被完全打破，陷入了一片混乱之中。不论什么人，什么身份，处在什么样的位置上，都想过来分一杯羹，才造就了如今的局面。而引发了这一系列变故的源头，才是你目前最需要解决的问题！”  
  
Peter得意地耸了耸肩：“源头？指金并吗？我打算最后再找他，他在外面自由自在生活的日子可就要到头了。希望他会喜欢监狱里的床铺和饭菜，我想他的邻居和室友会帮我好好照顾他的！”  
  
底片先生轻笑着摇了摇头：“是，也不全是。金并不过是幸运地跟上了时代的潮流。小奥斯本，他才是源头，他确实是个聪明又有手段的年轻人，只可惜太过急功近利了。他将这潭水给搅浑，最后怕是会害得自己淹死在里面，谭底那些许久未沾到荤腥的食人鱼，可正张着大口等着他呢！”  
  
Harry的处境很危险？他们的敌人不止是金并？“你这是什么意思？”面罩后的Peter眯起眼，冷冷地盯着面前的人。  
  
“他一手挑起了这场战争，只要他不停止向那些人提供武器，战争就不可能停止。那些尝过甜头的人，也不会甘心再回到那种原始社会的状态。”  
  
“你是说希望我去解决掉Harry？”Peter激动地一拳将茶几的桌面震裂，茶水从杯沿边上溅出来，洒在了桌面上，“你在开什么玩笑！”  
  
“冷静些，年轻人。”底片先生一把握住了Peter的手腕。  
  
从皮肤相贴的地方开始，Peter感觉到自己体内有什么东西正在一点一点地转化，这种转化他无力阻挡，只能任其肆虐发展。他从来没有如此地渴望过鲜血与杀戮，同时在他心底升腾起的是对混乱与破坏的欲求。  
  
“你对我做了什么？”  
  
“不是我对你做了什么，而是你此刻应该去做什么？”  
  
“我应该……”  
  
“Harry Osborn.”  
  
“对！我应该去找Harry！”然后……解决这一切麻烦的源头。  
  
脑海中浮现出一张苍白俊美的面孔，形状优美的嘴唇染着艳丽的颜色，如冰晶一般浅蓝色的眸子正注视着自己，象征着生命的鲜活一点一滴地从那双漂亮的眸子中消失，变得黯淡无光。终于，长长的睫毛随着眼睑缓缓下落，眼前的人安静得像个做工精致的瓷娃娃一般，那张漂亮的小嘴再也没办法吐出一个单词。  
  
Peter觉得，这画面，竟然有些美！

夜已深，Harry和死侍一直在等Peter回来，两人在地铁站里有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
  
Harry坐在地上，仰视着站在他身前的死侍：“所以说，黏在Peter身上的那个东西，是从你身上扒下来的。”  
  
“没错，而且是小蜘蛛亲自帮哥扒下来的呦！不过，哥没想过那玩意会缠上他。”  
  
“那玩意到底是个什么东西？”  
  
“哥也不太清楚，但可以确定不是地球的产物。类似于一种共生体，它拥有自己的意识，会吸收宿主身上的某些特质，还会和宿主产生情感上的共鸣。”  
  
“那个共生体也从你身上吸收了什么东西吗？”  
  
“事实上，正是因为它把哥性格中的残忍的一面给吸收走了，哥才必须要摆脱掉它。让一个单纯的生物学坏可不是什么好事。被小蜘蛛这样可爱的小家伙穿上还好，要是被一个比哥性格还恶劣的家伙得到，情况可能会变得更糟！”  
  
“但Peter看上去好像并不知道这件事，对吗？”  
  
“也许是因为哥跟小蜘蛛认识的时间不长，并没有感觉他受到了什么影响。”  
  
看来使Peter性情大变的源头，的确是那个黑色的共生体，Harry状似漫不经心地玩着手里的铐子，那是死侍为了防止他逃跑准备的。  
  
“Wade，你知道共生体有什么弱点吗？”  
  
“声波和火焰，目前知道的，只有这两种。小王子，你要帮小蜘蛛把那玩意弄下来吗？那可是个力气活，你的细胳膊细腿可不一定帮得上忙。”死侍顿了顿，继续道，“实际上，小蜘蛛跟哥有过约定，等他解决了金并以后，会想办法把那玩意脱下来，藏到一个谁也找不到的地方。”  
  
“抱歉，Wade。恐怕到时候，Peter就不再是那个众人所熟知的蜘蛛侠了。”只听“咔嗒”一声，Harry站起身来抖了抖衣服上根本不存在的尘土。  
  
死侍低下头，发现自己的脚腕被铐住，铐子的另一头连着铁链，而铁链拴在支撑地铁站的柱子上。“Bingo！看来哥中大奖了！”他曾经为了吓唬Harry，把自己的胳膊切断过，现在看来自己当时一定是脑子被羊驼啃了。就算他可以切断脚腕，也没办法去追这个坏心眼的小妖精了。  
  
“谢谢你的配合。”Harry将一只手搭在腰腹处，像个绅士一般地朝死侍微微欠身。  
  
望着那个迈着轻松步调，哼着小曲不断远去的清瘦背影，死侍气得直跺脚：“哦！妈妈说得没错！长得好看的人都是大骗子！”  
  
Harry打了一辆车，直奔Oscorp大厦。Peter如果按照平时的时间回去，用不了多久就会找上门来，战甲的接收器还不知道放在哪里，自己的家又不能保证是百分百的安全。他得先和Felicia取得联系，才好计划下一步的行动。  
  
站在大厦的门口，向上看，玻璃幕墙内的灯光已经暗了下去。这个时候，往往只有Harry自己的办公室还亮着灯。现在，大部分员工都下班回家了，只有几个负责安保的人员还在自己的岗位上认真工作。正好遂了Harry的愿，他可不想公司里无辜的员工被牵扯进来。  
  
Harry打开办公室的门，灯光像是在欢迎他的回归一般，立刻将整个房间照亮。而令他没有想到的是，Peter已经坐在办公桌后面，属于他的位子上等他了。穿着黑色战衣的蜘蛛侠，正悠闲地转着椅子，默默地把玩着平时Harry用来签文件的钢笔。  
  
“看到我出现在这里，你好像并不感到高兴。”  
  
Harry走到办公桌前，手悄悄地伸到桌子下面拿出了防身的电击器，藏在了袖子里：“我想任何一个人好不容易从被关的地方逃出来后，没过几个小时又看到绑架自己的人出现在自己面前，都不会开心的！”  
  
Peter翻过桌子站到Harry面前：“我在保护你。”  
  
扑面而来的压迫感使Harry忍不住向后退了两步，嘴上却仍在逞强：“如果你的保护是指囚禁或者性虐的话，我想，我并不需要。”Harry每往后退一步，Peter就向前更加逼近一步。他已经很久没有注射过改良版的蜘蛛毒液，他现在的身体状况比一个绝症病人好不了多少。从地铁站到Oscorp大厦的这段路程已经费了他不少的精力，他很难在这个身着黑色战衣的Peter面前保持完美的应敌状态，手指开始不受控制地颤抖。  
  
Peter好像根本听不进Harry说的话，他抓着Harry的小臂：“我在替你收拾你惹出来的大麻烦！而我到最后发现，那个最大的麻烦就是你！你害死了Gwen，你帮助金并制毒贩毒，你放出了秃鹫这个超级罪犯，你害门肯被人枪杀，你一手谋划使整个黑道陷入一场血雨腥风中！Harry，你告诉我，我到底应该怎么做？像对付那些罪犯那样对你吗？还是干脆一劳永逸，像你对待门肯和秃鹫那样，杀了你呢？”  
  
手臂上的力道一再收紧，Harry的手一下子失了力气，电击器哐当一声掉在了地上，也重重地砸在了两人的心头上。  
  
“你要用它对付我。”  
  
在Harry听来，这不是一个疑问句，而是打响一场战争的号角声。而他，注定是那个失败者。趁Peter发愣，Harry一下子甩开了Peter的手，转身打算逃跑，咽喉却猛地被勒住，后背重重地撞在了墙壁上。无法呼吸的他感觉眼前发黑，求生的本能逼迫他拍打Peter的手臂，过于悬殊的战斗力，让他只能沦为待宰的羔羊，任人肆意凌虐。  
  
在Harry办公室的玻璃幕墙外面，一个甲虫模样的机器人正漂浮在半空中，可Peter似乎并没有感觉到背后有任何的异常，在机器人向他们发起攻击之时，Peter的蜘蛛反应仿佛失灵了一般。是破窗的声音引起了Peter的注意，他抱住Harry向旁边一倒，两人才勉强躲过了来自窗外的攻击。  
  
获得自由后，Harry趴在地板上，大口地喘着气，冷汗从额头上涔涔地往外冒，胸腔里心脏正在以一种超出正常范围的频率剧烈跳动着，爆炸的余波震得他五脏六腑都在钝痛，耳边轰鸣声嗡嗡作响。  
  
甩了甩头，Harry朝窗外望去，装甲机器人里坐着一个人，他们公司的一个高层，也是负责那些高科技武器开发的项目负责人——斯宾塞·斯迈思。那个该死的甲虫！他早该叫Felicia帮忙处理掉的！依照奥克塔维斯之前的态度，很可能是两人擅作主张，他得警告Peter。  
  
Peter这时才反应过来发生了些什么，他抱起Harry，向大楼内部躲藏，怀里的人目光涣散，意识也不甚清晰，苍白的嘴唇微微颤抖着，像是要跟他说些什么。  
  
“Pete……Be careful……”  
  
“Harry!Stay with me!”明明前几天还挺有精神的！怎么会突然变得这么虚弱了？不行！他得先把怀里的人藏到安全的地方，再去解决身后那个麻烦。  
  
眼前的景象变得越来越模糊，Harry咬破了舌尖试图保持清醒，嘴里瞬间弥漫起一股淡淡的腥甜味。他努力地睁大双眼，想看清抱着他的那个人，可他总感觉有什么东西，在拽着他的意识不断地往下坠，视网膜似乎被一层黑布给蒙住，让他失去了对光线的感知。他感觉自己掉进了极地漂浮着冰块的海里，被冰冷刺骨的海水所包围，意识不断地下沉，如同那些在海难中失事的船只一般，沉寂在了无人知晓的深渊里。  
  
Peter知道杂物间是个老套的地方，但是现在也没有别的地方能藏人了。摆脱了那个机器人，Peter闪进杂物间，把Harry平放在地上。身下的人已经失去了意识，任Peter怎么喊他的名字都听不见。自己刚才是真的气急了，不然不会下这么重的手。响声越来越近，目前的当务之急，是先将那个机器人解决掉。  
  
蜘蛛杀手过于庞大的身形被建筑给限制住，但斯迈思并不在意这些，他破开碍事的门和墙壁。他等了很久，等得就是这一天，将蜘蛛侠彻底消灭，就像弄死一只真正的害虫那样！他的妻子生下儿子之后，就跟别的男人跑了。为了孩子，一直没有再婚，儿子是他人生中唯一的希望，而蜘蛛侠却夺走了他的希望。如果蜘蛛侠没有自作主张，那个杀人犯也许早就被警察逮捕了，那阿莱斯特也就不会死了。于是，他加入了奥克塔维斯博士的研究，制造出了这个专门克制蜘蛛侠的机器人——蜘蛛杀手。当蜘蛛杀手的基因感应器探测到蜘蛛侠的存在时，他不顾奥克塔维斯的劝阻，驾驶着这套没有研发完毕的战甲，冲破玻璃墙跑了进来。  
  
斯迈思像是一个被注入了单一指令的机器人，脑中只有一个念头：消灭蜘蛛侠！  
  
这是Peter遇到过最棘手的对手，蜘蛛感应不起作用，蛛丝因为机器人喷出的油失去了粘性，生物静电也被抵消掉。现在的他除了力气大一点，恢复能力强一些，跟普通人没什么区别。  
  
蜘蛛杀手像是设计好了一般，一步一步地诱着他跌入陷阱。Peter被逼入了死角，蜘蛛杀手发射出钢索牢牢地捆住了他，超强的电击使Peter感觉浑身像是被火焰灼烧一般疼痛，眼前一黑，便失去了意识。

蜘蛛杀手将Peter带到了公司大堂，高高吊起，他幻想过无数次蜘蛛侠的死法，他幻想过对方惨烈的尖叫，幻想过温热的血液溅到自己的脸上，但不论哪种死法，都无法弥补他的丧子之痛。斯迈思驾驶着蜘蛛杀手，将锋利的刀刃轻轻地放在了Peter的肩膀上，只需要轻轻地动一下，他就能将那个小虫子的头给割下来，就像消灭一只真正的害虫。  
  
身后传来的异响引得斯迈思回过头去，四肢机械臂正连接在奥克塔维斯颈椎处的神经中，这位野心勃勃的天才科学家正双手抱臂，一步一步朝他走来。  
  
“这跟我们说好的可不一样，斯迈思先生。”奥克塔维斯的声音响起，语调不急不缓的，将沉溺在想象中的斯迈思倏地扯了出来，“我希望蜘蛛侠能活着，我的研究需要他活着。”  
  
“抱歉，那可能要让你失望了，奥克塔维斯博士。我活着就是为了消灭蜘蛛侠！”  
  
奥克塔维斯笑了笑，镜片里反射出诡异而又危险的光：“如果……我一定要阻止你呢？”  
  
“我很感谢你提供的帮助，但在这件事情上，我不会让步！”  
  
一时间，空气中充满了剑拔弩张的气息，像一片被重击过后布满蛛网纹路的玻璃，只需一点轻微的触碰，他们之间岌岌可危的合作关系便会迎来终结。  
  
响亮的掌声打破了两人之间长久的沉默，奥克塔维斯惋惜道：“真的太可惜了，斯迈思先生！我很佩服你的毅力，你是个十分能干的人，我会怀念那些与你一起共事的日子的。”  
  
斯迈思刚开始还不明白奥克塔维斯的意思，直到他看到控制面板上出现了自毁程序启动的提示。红色加大加粗的字体提醒着他即将发生的事情，额头上不停地冒着冷汗，他固执地重复着摁下打开舱门键的动作，警报声在他的耳边变得愈加急促。他发出绝望的低吼，疯狂地拍打着操作台，所有的按键都失灵了。在机器爆炸前的一瞬间，他好像看到了阿莱斯特在向他招手。  
  
那一刻冲破对死亡的恐惧的，是即将与儿子相聚的幸福。  
  
爆炸的余波震得整个大厦都在晃动。Harry感觉到身下的地板在震，他缓缓地睁开眼，走廊里的灯光从百叶窗的缝隙透了进来，他顺着缝隙往外看，走廊被Peter和斯迈思的战斗弄得一片狼藉。Harry扶着墙壁爬了起来，他打开门，等双眼适应光线后，顺着战斗的痕迹往大厦里面走。  
  
墙上油腻腻的不知道被洒上了什么，地面也弄得滑溜溜的，蛛丝一团一团地黏在地上。这么一看，Peter的优势似乎完全被压制住了。  
  
Harry走到了走廊尽头，直通中庭。一根钢索吊在中央，Harry靠着扶手，向下望，是穿着黑色战衣的Peter，对方耷拉着个脑袋，很可能已经失去了意识。共生体没有像上次那样自主行动，说明Peter还没有遇到真正的危险。Harry顿时松了一口气。  
  
正对着Peter的是被四只机械手臂支撑着，悬在半空中的奥克塔维斯。离他们不远的地方，有一坨看上去像是爆炸过后残余的废料，从那些相较于躯干，还算是完整的四肢来看，应该是刚刚斯迈思驾驶的那个机器人。而把他弄醒的震动的来源应该是机器人的爆炸。  
  
看来是两人发生了意见分歧，奥克塔维斯直接引爆了那个机器人。奥克塔维斯疯癫的本质，Harry早有发觉，现在看来他还是高估了自己对事态的掌控力。  
  
奥克塔维斯注意到了Harry的出现，利用机械手臂，爬到了Harry所在的楼层。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，看到你平安无事真的是太好了！我的实验总算是有了结果，现在有了最完美的实验品，希望你一起跟我见证这个时刻。”奥克塔维斯掏出绿魔战甲的接收器，扔到了Harry的怀里来。  
  
Harry启动了接收器，战甲覆盖住了他的全身，也缓解了他目前的状况：“那我先恭喜你了，奥克塔维斯博士。”  
  
“Mr.Osborn，你还不知道蜘蛛侠的真实身份吧！”  
  
奥克塔维斯的话让Harry感觉血液倒流，后一句话更像是原子弹一般，扔进了他的脑子里，炸得他大脑变成了一片空白。  
  
“他就是你儿时的玩伴Peter Parker。”  
  
“Dr.Parker和你父亲是两位伟大的科学家。在Dr.Parker离开公司的时候，我才刚进公司不久，我的印象里，他跟Peter一样是个温和本分的老实人。蜘蛛毒液的研究因为他的离开而停滞，老奥斯本先生为了治愈他的逆转录病毒，曾经也注射过蜘蛛毒液，却产生了严重的排斥反应。我猜想，也许，Dr.Parker早就发现了老奥斯本的野心，所以在用人类DNA取代蜘蛛DNA片段时使用了自己的DNA片段，这也就是为什么Peter，或者说蜘蛛侠没有产生排斥反应的原因。之后，我想办法取得了Peter的血液样本，验证了这个猜想。给你的改良版药剂也是结合了Peter的血液研制出来的，但我目前的能力不够，无法研制出完全适合你的药剂，所以才会出现发热、心跳加速等副作用。”  
  
“奥克塔维斯博士，我不管你接下来要做什么，请你离开Peter的身边。”以自己目前的身体状况，Harry并没有把握能依靠武力从奥克塔维斯的手上救下Peter，不到万不得已，他不会主动出击。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，看来你一直都很清楚蜘蛛侠的真实身份。”  
  
Harry动了动手臂，却发现战甲根本不听他的使唤，就像是一套拘束服一样，把他牢牢地困在了里面，能自由活动的只剩下头部。  
  
“你做了什么？”  
  
“放心，绿魔战甲的禁令五分钟之后解除。我不会伤害Peter的，他可是个难得的试验品，我只是想做个小实验。”  
  
奥克塔维斯移动到了Peter的面前，将一管药剂缓缓地注射进了Peter的体内，自己则回到了实验室里，通过监控看着这里的一切。  
  
一阵阵灼烧般的疼痛弄醒了Peter，他大吼了一声，禁锢着他的钢索断裂成了几条，砸在地上，发出了清脆的响声。他能感觉自己正在进化，感觉变得更加敏锐，力量变得更大。  
  
耳边一个声音在低声诱惑着他：你豁出性命去保护的纽约，那些市民们回报了你什么？你拼死想要保护的恋人，又是怎么对你的？他们不支持你，不理解你，根本不懂你的牺牲和坚持！他们不值得你这么做！你为别人活得太久了，是时候为自己而活了！重生吧！蜘蛛侠！  
  
Peter睁开双眼，前面是穿着绿魔战甲的Harry，意外地，他从对方的眼神里看到了惊愕，比惊愕更让他意想不到的是Harry眼里的恐惧。他在害怕自己？得出这个结果，Peter居然感到很开心，适当的恐惧，也许这个小少爷会更听话一些。  
  
力量源源不断地在体内翻滚，仿佛下一刻就满得要溢出来，Peter觉得自己迫切需要做些什么来释放这些力量。也许他该去告诉纽约的市民，他们的好邻居也是有脾气的！他受够了一边救人，一边还要被人当成害虫谩骂的日子了！  
  
“你是Peter？”  
  
“当然了，如假包换的Peter Parker，也是伟大的超级英雄——蜘蛛侠！”Peter觉得Harry的问题很莫名，自己不是自己还能是谁呢？不对，也许Harry问的是有道理的，他确实已经不再是以前的自己了。以前的那个自己太过优柔寡断，总是被各种无聊的事情困扰着。而现在，他觉得，只要自己开心，其他的事情都不重要！  
  
看到Harry似乎在身后做着什么小动作，Peter发射蛛丝粘住对方，将人拉了过来，一把抓住了Harry的手腕，反手将其扭到了身前。  
  
一颗已经启动了的南瓜炸弹随之掉在了地上，滚了几圈后，嘀嘀地响了两声。Peter靠着蜘蛛感应躲了过去，Harry却因为爆炸的冲击力被震得重重地撞在了墙上，丝丝鲜红从他的嘴角溢出。  
  
“Harry，别再反抗了。乖乖听话跟我回去，不好吗？”Peter像是抓起一个被玩坏的洋娃娃一般，把Harry从地上拽了起来，钳住他的下巴，迫使对方直视自己，“我可不想把你身上弄得都是伤，尤其是你的脸，那样可就不好看了。”  
  
倔强的小少爷从来都不肯轻易妥协，这点Peter很清楚，他接住了Harry挥过来的拳头，这力道可不小啊！他怎么忘了？Harry这身战甲可是让他吃过不少苦头！“我们还是先把你这身碍事的东西给脱掉吧！我还是更喜欢你什么都不穿的样子，尤其是在床上的时候！”  
  
“慢着，我自己知道怎么做。”趋利避害是生物的本能，Harry觉得自己也没必要为难自己，在这种极端不利的情况下跟Peter硬碰硬。  
  
看着Harry这么容易就服软，Peter感觉心情大好，松开了手。  
  
重获自由的Harry摁住接收器，战甲顷刻间消失不见，他将接收器取下，扔在了一旁。如果打起来，他根本没有赢的可能，没必要再毁了一套战甲。没了战甲的支撑，Harry连完美地维持站立的状态都很难，冷汗不断地从他的后背渗出，浸透了他的衣衫。与恶龙缠斗已久，也曾坠入无底的深渊，Harry很清楚Peter现在的状态，可Peter自己根本没有意识到。也许是奥克塔维斯的药剂和共生体的双重作用导致了这个结果，他必须想办法唤回Peter的良知，而这必将是一场十分惨烈的战役，可能要付出相当大的代价。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“哦！看来，吃了这么多苦头，你总算是学聪明了！”Peter抱着双臂，得意地耸了耸肩，“怎么说呢？虽然不知道到底发生了什么？但我觉得自己的身上仿佛有用不完的力气！亲爱的，跟我一起去兜个风吧！”  
  
Peter抱住Harry的腰，荡着蛛丝从窗口飞了出去，在纽约的大厦楼宇间穿梭。  
  
与Peter的兴奋相比，Harry显得十分沉闷，他现在的身体状况相当差，完全是靠意志力死撑着。  
  
“哦！快看！那是什么？看起来似乎很有趣！”Peter抱着Harry落到了消防梯上。  
  
狭小幽暗的小巷内，一个抢劫犯正在打劫一个夜不归宿的黑人少年，不巧的是Harry一眼就认出那个抢劫犯手里拿的是奥氏集团淘汰的劣质品，自己家的武器被用在了平民身上，这可不是他愿意看到的。  
  
“嘿！需要你的好邻居帮忙吗？”  
  
少年兴奋地喊道：“快看呐！是蜘蛛侠！哇！老兄，你的新战衣可真酷！”  
  
那个抢劫犯看起来倒是有些咬牙切齿，恨不得将Peter除之而后快：“竟然是你！多管闲事的死虫子！你的人头在黑道上可值不少钱呢！只要给金并老大提供任何一条关于你的信息，都够我挥霍一阵子了。”  
  
“我现在的命都这么值钱了吗？”Peter歪过头，看着旁边的人。  
  
Harry好心地安慰Peter道：“别担心，没我值钱。”  
  
一个具有超能力的超级英雄显然比一个青少年更适合测试新武器的威力，抢劫犯举起震荡波发射器对准了Peter，“死虫子！你来得正好，刚好让我试试手！”  
  
“嘿！蜘蛛侠！小心！”  
  
少年的声音还未落地，Peter就发射蛛丝粘住抢劫犯手里的武器，将其夺了过来，又用蛛网网住那人的手脚和嘴，将人固定在了墙上。  
  
“哇！干的漂亮！你真是酷极了！”少年兴奋得直跳脚，模仿着Peter发射蛛丝的动作。  
  
Peter抱住Harry纵身一跃，两人稳稳地落在了地上。  
  
“嘿！哥们儿，我们来玩个游戏怎么样？”Peter把手里的武器扔给了对面的少年，“现在他没办法动了，你可以用这玩意替我好好教训他一顿！和蜘蛛侠一起守护纽约，怎么样？是不是很酷？”  
  
看着手里的武器，少年感到十分困惑：“老兄，你说什么？”  
  
“我刚才没说清楚吗？替我好好教训一下这个家伙！”Peter指着那个被他用蛛网黏在墙上的抢劫犯。  
  
“可是……”  
  
“等一下。”Harry拖着病怏怏的身体，站在两人中间，问那个黑人少年：“你叫什么名字？”  
  
少年看Peter一直在扶着Harry，觉得Harry应该是Peter的朋友，不是什么坏人，便坦诚地告诉了他自己的名字：“我叫Miles。”  
  
“听着，Miles，你没必要这么做！那个家伙已经失去了战斗力，你只要打个电话，叫警察来解决就行了。”他在一旁实在是看不下去了，他已经完全搞不清楚Peter到底想做什么了！  
  
“Harry，别这么扫兴，好吗？”Peter一把将人拽回了自己的身边，用力地握住Harry的手臂，附在他耳边低声道，“让他自己做出选择，这样不是更有趣吗？”  
  
“Peter……”Harry蓦地噤了声，手臂上传来的疼痛是Peter对自己发出的警告。不管遇到怎样的对手，他都有自信能与其周旋，等待机会反击，因为他很清楚对方想要的是什么，名誉、财富、权利或者只是单纯的私人恩怨。但身边的这个人，从醒来过后的一切行为，似乎只是为了满足他一时的乐趣，是与非，善与恶在他眼里似乎只是一个个单纯的词汇，不具备任何特殊意义。对他来说这是可怕，也是最棘手的对手。  
  
见Harry乖乖地闭上了嘴，Peter才松开了手上的力道，转而对黑人少年道：“Miles，能告诉我，为什么你这么晚了还不回家吗？”  
  
纽约的夜晚向来不太平。在夜晚，市民们多选择开车出行，很少有人会走在这么偏僻的巷子里。少年也不是不知道，想到无法早点回家的理由，少年心中便像烧起一团火，出于对超级英雄的景仰和崇拜，他对着蜘蛛侠完全倾吐了出来：“我在饭店打工，我的同事看我不顺眼，把我负责打扫的区域弄得一团乱！老板也不听我解释，让我一个人留下来打扫，所以才弄到了这么晚！”  
  
“我想，你的同事一定是个讨厌鬼，喜欢欺负其他人！而你的老板是个吝啬鬼，你只要出现一点错误就会克扣你原本就不多的工资，不是吗？”  
  
“没错！就像你说的那样！”  
  
“可那个讨厌鬼同事却是个受女生欢迎的花花公子，而那个吝啬鬼老板却经营着一家饭店，挥霍着你们的血汗钱。我想你应该还在上学，对吗？你努力地学习，打工，却过得远没有他们好？你觉得这样公平吗？”  
  
“不！一点也不公平！”  
  
“就像那个家伙，他今天晚上拿着那个东西抢了你的钱！他才不会在乎你工作的时候有多辛苦，也不在乎你受伤之后有多痛苦，甚至不在乎你会不会就这样死在这里。警察把他抓起来之后，最多是关他几个月，等他出来，还会再继续做这些事情。你这次很幸运，没有出事。下一次，可能就是另一个跟你一样年纪的孩子，也许是你的朋友，你的同学，你的邻居。你现在还觉得应该等警察来解决他吗？”  
  
“我……”少年攥着手中的武器，内心十分地煎熬。他痛恨法律的不公，痛恨执法者的无能，更痛恨的是这个社会的风气！加害者利用权势和金钱就可以逍遥法外，无权无势的被害者在法律面前永远无法得到一个公正的交代。都说天理昭昭，可正义却迟迟得不到伸张！  
  
Peter拍了拍少年的肩膀，继续诱导他道：“我们只是稍微教训他一下，给他好好上一课，让他记住这次，以后不再犯。结束后，还是会叫警察和救护车来处理的。”  
  
少年紧紧地握着手中的武器，缓缓地将武器举起，瞄准了那个抢劫犯。令人窒息的沉默在充斥在巷子里，半晌过后，少年依然没有摁下开关。他松开因为过于紧张而有些僵硬的手指，长长地舒了一口气，将武器放回了Peter的怀里，“对不起，蜘蛛侠！我做不到！我不该自己动手去制裁他人！那会使我变成我最讨厌的那种人！我不想那样！”  
  
Peter有些意外，不过他并不生气，因为这对他来说，只是个开始：“哦，没关系！既然如此，我自己动手好了！”他调整了一下发射器，将功率调到了最大，对着那个动弹不得的抢劫犯，毫不犹豫地摁下了发射的按钮。  
  
“等等！”少年的惊呼声出口的同时，一个黑影飞了出去，挡住了大部分的冲击力。  
  
受到冲击的Harry摔倒在了地上，被慌忙冲过来的Peter抱在了怀里。  
  
“你疯了吗？为什么要这么做？”  
  
Harry想张开嘴说点什么，鲜血从喉咙里往外冒，呛住了他的气管。他一咳嗽就牵动了受伤的肌肉和内脏，疼得他冷汗直流，细密的汗珠布满了额头，顺着苍白的脸颊向下流。望着Peter担忧的模样，Harry竟然笑了出来。还好，他最后可用作赌注的筹码，没有白废掉。他艰难地伸出手，勾住了Peter的脖子。  
  
看得出来哈利有话要对他说，Peter俯下身，凑近Harry的嘴边。  
  
“Oh！Peter ，the lodestar of my life……”低沉的声音像是魔咒一般萦绕在Peter的耳际，他恍惚地望着怀里的人，对方的嘴唇几乎要隔着面罩贴上了他的，冰凉的吐息吹在他的脸上，“Come back……please……”  
  
Harry突然猛地咳了一口血，溅在了Peter 的面罩上。粘稠腥热的液体渗透了面罩，Peter彻底地慌了，他抱着Harry的手在发颤。在他的梦境中，Harry曾经无数次，以不同的方式死在他的面前，他一时间竟分不清这到底是梦境还是现实。  
  
还没从有人替抢劫犯挡枪的震惊中恢复过来，蜘蛛侠和这个长相精致的年轻人之间的暧昧气氛，让他觉得自己似乎无意间撞破了什么惊天的秘密，一连串的强烈刺激使得Miles干脆全部将它们忽略掉，直切重点地对Peter喊道：“你还在干什么啊？还不快带他去医院！”  
  
经过少年的提醒，Peter才猛地回过神来。没错！他必须把Harry尽快送到医院。  
  
“Harry，你撑住！你一定要撑住！我不能再失去你了！”  
  
Harry已经连疼痛都感觉不到了，身体好像根本就不属于自己，大脑无法正常运作，失去了思考能力。脑子里回放着一些已经模糊了的片段，高中的诗歌鉴赏课，面前摊开的课本上，用漂亮的花体字印着斯宾塞的诗。年轻的男老师操着一口纯正的英伦腔，低沉醇厚的嗓音，深情优雅地吟诵，将一段感人至深的爱情故事娓娓道来。  
  
Lyke as a ship that through the Ocean wyde,  
By conduct of some star doth make her way,  
Whenas a storme hath dimd her trusty guyde,  
Out of her course doth wander far astray.  
So I whose star, that wont with her bright ray  
Me to direct, with cloudes is overcast,  
Doe wander now in darknesse and dismay,  
Through hidden perils round about me plast.  
Yet hope I well, that when this storme is past  
My Helice the lodestar of my lyfe  
Will shine again, and looke on me at last,  
With lovely light to cleare my cloudy grief.  
Till then I wander carefull comfortlesse,  
In secret sorrow and sad pensivenesse.[1]

Peter是他的希望，是他的导星，指引着他前进，只是现在厚重的乌云遮住了点点星光。但他相信有一天乌云终会散去，星光重现，洒满大地。可惜，他估计是看不到那一天了。

很久很久以前，在一个遥远的国度，被流放在外的王子在国王临死之际被召回，继承了这个对于他来说陌生而又庞大的帝国。年轻的王子敌不过贪恋权势的大臣们，被夺去了王位，沦为阶下囚。

王子经历重重磨难终于夺回了王位，重新掌控了这个国家。恰逢儿时的玩伴学成归来，谁能想到那个一直跟在他身后，连剑都拿不动的的笨小孩，竟已成为了一名英俊勇武的骑士。与昔日的旧友久别重逢，他们把酒言欢，秉烛夜谈。夏日一起骑马在林中狩猎，冬日一起围坐在炉火旁谈心。在命运的引导下，骑士与王子相爱了。可怜的骑士并不知道王子夺回王位靠的是恶龙的魔法。而现在到了愿望兑现的时候，他心爱的王子要付出的代价将是整个帝国。  
  
贪婪的恶龙显现出了他的身形，用长满了刺的荆棘藤将王子缚在了王座之上。勇敢又善良的骑士赶来拯救他的爱人，却在与恶龙的博斗中变得筋疲力竭，遍体鳞伤。

王子想给他的骑士一个拥抱，可缠满全身的荆棘只会刺伤对方。看到骑士渐渐被恶龙的魔法同化，王子拼命地撕扯着那些深深刺进皮肤中的荆棘，拖着血肉模糊的身躯，步履蹒跚地走到了他的骑士的面前。他望着自己心爱的骑士，将自己的嘴唇印在了他的上面，给了他一个充满血腥味的吻……  
  
Peter把Harry送到了医院，他趴在医院的外墙上，望着医生和护士将Harry推进手术室。挚爱生命垂危，而他却是那个罪魁祸首！没有什么比这更让人觉得讽刺了。  
  
像个没头苍蝇一样，Peter荡着蛛丝在市里穿梭，他跑到了教堂上方的钟楼里，背靠着墙壁，痛苦地双手抱头。  
  
上一次，他没能救到Gwen！这一次，他差点失手打死了Harry！  
  
都是自己的错！自己明明看得出Harry很虚弱，还是一直勉强他做自己不愿意做的事情！现在的他真的成了人们口中那个危险分子，用自己的行为准则去惩戒罪犯！将法律和秩序视为无物！就像詹姆森一直所宣扬的，就像Betty所说的，就像他曾经与Stacy警官争执的！  
  
不对！这不是自己！这也不该是自己！到底是怎么回事？到底发生了什么？  
  
不！你没有错！错的是他们！错的是这个世界！  
  
另一个声音突然在脑海中响起，视野被一片黑暗所覆盖，四肢像是被什么东西捆绑住了，无法动弹。  
  
你是谁？  
  
我是另一个你。  
  
不对！你到底是谁？你到底对我做了什么？滚出我的脑子里！  
  
我是你最好的搭档！我给了你更强的力量，更快的速度，更坚固的身体，甚至救过你的命！是我让你摒弃了性格中的软弱的一面，使你变得更加强大！  
  
死侍说的没错，这个该死的共生体不但具有自己的意识，更是进化出了媲美于人类的高等思维，而且会将想法强加在他的宿主身上！他之前之所以没发现，很可能是因为共生体在死侍那里学聪明了，所以一直在自己身上潜伏着，只是潜移默化地从情绪上影响自己。  
  
你想要的一切，我都给了你！而你现在竟然要赶我走！  
  
不！我不允许！你休想离开我！让我们永远地在一起吧！  
  
不！  
  
Peter的自我意识仿佛被压制到了脑海的最深处，周围没有光，也听不到任何的声响。一阵刺眼的光芒过后，Peter突然回到了自己家里，他站在家门口，向身后望去，天空如漆黑的帷幕一般沉沉地压在城市的上空，几盏零星的灯伫立在道路两侧，为归家的人照亮前方的路。他打开了家门，走到餐厅，看到餐桌旁坐着一个白发苍苍的老人，正带着黑框老花眼镜，在看报纸。  
  
一时间千言万语涌上心头，嗓子里却像是堵了什么东西一般难受，那个熟悉的称呼，Peter已经忘了自己有多久没有再叫过了，他红着眼圈，望着坐在他对面的叔叔。  
  
“哦！Peter，我的好孩子！快过来，让我好好看看你。”  
  
Peter双手用力地抓紧了上衣下摆，努力地不让自己哭出来，一步一步地朝着那个记忆中熟悉的身影走过去。  
  
“Uncle Ben，I’m sorry.”当初，如果不是他选择了袖手旁观，本叔可能不会死。  
  
“没什么好感到抱歉的，你看起来好像很累。”本叔站起身来，搂住了Peter，让他将头靠在自己的肩膀上。  
  
“我……”Peter突然噎住了，他想告诉本叔，当一个超级英雄真的很辛苦！但自己一直记着他的教导，努力地坚持着没有放弃！可他越努力，却好像离希望越远，一切都朝着最坏的方向进展着。他真的快要坚持不下去了！“Uncle Ben……我真的好想你！”  
  
“哦！我可怜的孩子啊！能不能告诉我到底发生了什么呢？”  
  
Peter忍不住呜咽了起来，他真的一个人撑太久了！  
  
“我……我真的好累！我坚持不下去了！”  
  
“来，孩子，我带你去个地方。”  
  
本叔驱车带着Peter来到了一片海滩上，Peter认出了这是康尼岛。他小的时候，本叔和梅姨经常带他来这里度假，这里承载着他童年的快乐回忆。  
  
本叔将手搭在Peter的肩头上拍了拍，“走，Peter，我们一起散散步。”  
  
Peter踩在柔软的沙滩上，每走一步脚掌都会缓缓地陷进去，咸湿的海风吹拂在他的脸上，带着微凉的水汽。海浪轻轻地拍打着海岸，白色的泡沫随着浪潮退去，在沙滩上留下一道道浅浅的痕迹，那是海浪在亲吻着海岸，留下了属于他们的爱的印记。  
  
Peter感觉自己平静了不少，实际上，他已经很久没有去安安静静地感受过什么了。  
  
“苦难是世间最神秘难以捉摸的东西，它的到来毫无预兆，而那些蒙受苦难的人也不一定会从中获益成长。大多数人就此堕落，偏离了正确的轨道，越走越远。可你不一样，我的孩子。我知道你现在很迷茫，但我相信你会挺过去的！”  
  
“可这有什么意义呢？”  
  
“怎么会没有意义呢？你看。”  
  
空荡荡的海滩上突然间挤满了形形色色的人，不同年龄，不同肤色，不同性别，唯一相同的是，他们的脸上都洋溢着幸福的笑容，他们似乎正在感受着世界的美好，发自内心地认为他们活着的每一刻都是充实而有意义的。  
  
“这是？”  
  
“他们都是你救过的人，Peter。你用了几分钟，甚至只是几秒钟，就拯救了一条生命，拯救了一个家庭。你的存在，你的行为，使他们的生命得以延续，使他们还有机会，能继续感受这个世界的美好。即便再穷凶极恶的人死去，也会有人为其伤心地恸哭。你的坚持，你的努力，避免了悲剧的重现，守护了他们的幸福。彼得，你还记得，你从桥上救下的那个小男孩吗？”[2]  
  
在本叔的提醒下，Peter渐渐地回忆了起来。那时，他刚与Stacy警官争执完，正逢蜥蜴人袭击纽约。当他把救下的孩子带到他父亲面前的时候，Peter第一次觉得自己做了一件有意义的事。他所做的不再是单纯的追凶寻仇，他拯救了一个生命，他挽救了一个幸福的家庭。这才是蜘蛛侠存在的意义，也是他当初下决心成为蜘蛛侠的原因！  
  
“孩子你看，太阳升起来了。黑夜过后，就是黎明。夜越漆黑，就说明离太阳升起的时刻越近！”  
  
不知何时，天已经大亮了，如火一般鲜红炙热的太阳，从海平线上露出头来，正在缓缓地向上升起，四周漂流浮动的云霞在太阳的映衬下，呈现出绚烂的色彩。Peter呼吸着海边带着咸湿味的空气，感觉身心都变得轻盈充实了不少。  
  
任长夜漫漫，终将迎来破晓。  
  
“世界确实不够美好，但总会有些美好的东西，值得我们去努力坚守。我的Peter，你一直都是最令我感到骄傲的孩子！”  
  
耳边苍老温和的声音逐渐远去，脚下一阵剧烈的震荡过后，视线内重新恢复了光明。他必须把这该死的共生体摆脱掉！  
  
这怎么可能？不！你别想摆脱掉我！我们本就该是一体的！  
  
注意到钟楼上正在轻微摇摆着的大钟，Peter用力地一拳挥了过去。共生体的弱点是声波和火焰，可令Peter没有想到的是因蜘蛛毒液而获得的过于敏锐的听觉，使得强烈的钟声对于他来说也是相当致命的打击。  
  
钟声在狭小的空间内不停地反弹，不管是共生体还是Peter都受到了极大的冲击，濒临着死亡的困境。共生体感受到了Peter的痛苦，可他无法理解Peter的举动。明明连站立都很困难，但Peter还是忍着剧痛，固执地从地上爬了起来，用双拳敲击着钟壁。  
  
共生体不想放弃Peter这个宿主，这是他遇到的最完美的宿主，足够强大，足够正直，只需要自己的一些引导，便可以成为最完美的战士。  
  
可Peter的痛苦与执着正源源不断地传递到他的身上。  
  
为什么？为什么要这么做？为什么还在坚持？快放弃吧！你想死在这里吗？  
  
蜘蛛侠！我恨你！你居然为了那个家伙抛弃了我！你等着！我还会再回来！我要让你付出你应得的代价！  
  
共生体忍痛自己从Peter身上退了下来。实际上，他也即将走到生命的尽头了，除非立刻找到另一个宿主，不然他就会变成一滩真正的黑水。[3]

教堂里，一个金色头发的年轻男人正跪在圣母玛利亚像前，他的下巴上长满了胡茬，衣服皱巴巴的，就像是个无家可归的流浪者。  
  
他双手合十，神色十分痛苦，旁若无人地自言自语道：“上帝啊！圣母玛丽亚！求求你们！睁开眼睛看看吧！看看我现在变成了一副什么样子？蜘蛛侠又对我做了些什么？人们都说他是个英雄，可他彻彻底底地毁了我的生活！我永远也不可能原谅他！我现在满脑子里想的都是杀了他！没错！杀了他！”  
  
他入行的本意是去追寻真相，还那些无法看清事情原貌的民众们一个真相。可他渐渐地发现，人们最想看到的并不是真相，他们想看救世主撕掉伪善的面具，成为十恶不赦的罪犯，他们想看恩爱不移的夫妻情感破裂，从此分道扬镳，他们想看志同道合的朋友反目成仇，走向对立的两端。而他们最想看的是有人将那一副副美丽精致的皮囊被扒开，使得里面丑陋不堪的灵魂无处藏匿。于是，他将完整的事实拆开，截取需要的部分，加以修饰，成了人们最想看到的样子。他每天都在编造着一个又一个谎言，并且乐此不疲。  
  
父亲曾对他说，对谎言的敏感度是他的天赋所在，并鼓励他去做记者。小时候的他总能看出电视上的人是否在说真话，长大后的他朝着父亲的期盼的那样前进，并将这个天赋完美地运用在了自己的事业上。  
  
不过，父亲终究是看错他了。他并不是对谎言敏感，只是因为他比其他人更有天赋去编造谎言，所以才能轻易地看穿谎言。他依稀记起了，五六岁时，他曾将邻居家的猫咪藏了起来。等到邻居家的小孩焦急地寻找之时，他再将猫咪抱出来，假装是自己找到的，因此获得了周围人的夸赞。这是他第一次，因为自己编织的谎言而获利，尽管那时的他并没有意识到自己的做法到底意味着什么。  
  
也许是上帝对他的惩罚，在蜘蛛侠害得他失去了工作之后，女朋友也因此跟他分了手，他还被房东赶出了租住的公寓。所有的厄运似乎一瞬间都降临在了他的头上。  
  
圣母玛利亚似乎感受到了他的痛苦，一滴泪水从雕像的右眼处地向下淌，落在了他的脚边。诡异的是，那滴眼泪不是晶莹透明的液体，而是象征着邪恶、死亡和罪孽的黑色。  
  
Eddie怔怔地望着那滴泪，忽然间泪滴向四周发散出数不清的触手，将Eddie整个人包裹了起来。他感觉到那黑色的液体窜进了他的喉咙，深深地扎进了他的眼球，他摔倒在地上，痛苦地满地打滚，发出撕心裂肺的嚎叫。  
  
有一个声音在他的脑海中响起。  
  
蜘蛛侠……要杀了我……要杀了我们两个……  
  
他要杀了我们……  
  
而我们……也要杀了他！  
  
“年轻人，你还好吗？”被怪异声音吸引过来的神父赶忙过去扶起了倒在地上的男人。  
  
年轻的金发男人嘴里突然吐出了许多黑色的丝线般的东西，将从头到脚他层层包裹住。神父以为男人被恶魔附了身，被吓得瘫倒在地上，拿着手中的十字架，颤颤巍巍地道：“哦！上帝啊！我以圣主的名义命令你离开这里！”  
  
黑色的怪物张开利爪，不满地大声朝神父嘶吼着。  
  
面对眼前的怪物，神父只觉浑身僵硬，站都站不起来，他紧张地闭上眼睛，嘴里念念有词：“圣父圣子圣灵……请在这黑暗的时刻保护我们……”  
  
突然，黑色的怪物张开了血盆大口，露出了一口尖利的獠牙。  
  
“神父，我需要宽恕。为了我曾经说过的谎言，为了他们想让我说过的谎言，也是为了我即将要做的事情。”  
  
神父被怪物从地上扶了起来，他竟从这个怪物的声音中听出了对主虔诚的信仰和真挚的悔意，所有相信主的信徒，只要诚心地悔过都会得到宽恕，于是神父将手掌轻轻地放在了怪物的额头上：“你被宽恕了，安息吧！我的孩子。”  
  
“谢谢你，神父。”[4]  
  
Harry的双眼已经看不清什么东西了，但他能感觉到有很多人围在他旁边，他们在忙碌着，金属器械碰撞和人的说话声交织在一起，像是在进行什么紧急又重要的事情。一片嘈杂中，他很清楚地听到有个机器发出了冰冷而规律的滴滴声。过了一会儿，声音猛地放大，像荆棘鸟将自己刺进荆棘藤上最长的那根刺里，发出了最后的长鸣。不知道是不是因为这个声音的原因，周围的人变得慌乱起来。渐渐地，所有的声音在耳边变得越来越微弱。  
  
过了不知多久，Harry感觉自己的身体突然变得轻飘飘的，慢慢地向上浮了起来，他努力地想睁开眼睛清周围的情况。可眼皮上就像坠了铅块一样，怎么也抬不起来，身体仿佛又回到了母亲的子宫里，从未感受过的温暖与舒适。  
  
Harry站稳了脚跟，缓缓地睁开了双眼，周围是一片耀目的纯白。而在他身前的不远处，正站着一个少女，看清了少女的模样后，Harry瞬间松了口气。他猜的没错，自己果然已经……  
  
“嗨！不和我说点什么吗？”女孩挥着手，朝他寒暄道。  
  
Harry抿了抿唇角：“你好，Ms.Stacy，好久不见。”  
  
“没想到来接你的人会是我吧！”女孩笑着朝他眨了眨眼。  
  
“确实没想到。”  
  
两人对视了一会儿，Harry叹了口气，他一直以来折磨他的心魔了，终于可以放下了，他就像第一次考了满分，拿着试卷走到父亲面前那样紧张，鼻尖却忍不住发酸，嗓子里像是堵了什么东西。  
  
“也许，现在说这话，已经没用了。但还是请你听下去。对不起，Ms.Stacy……我……对于你的死，我有不可推卸的责任……是我……害死了你……”  
  
他不奢求对方的原谅，不会要求她接受自己的道歉，也不会去请求上帝的宽恕。他愿意为自己的过错承担相应的惩罚，不管最后要付出怎样的代价。这是他无法赎清的罪，他会一直背负着，直到灵魂的尽头。  
  
“哦！没想到你这么坦然，说真的，我已经迫不及待地想看看那个蜘蛛小子的反应了。”女孩含笑的双眼直勾勾地盯着Harry，邪恶的目光让人忍不住浑身战栗。  
  
Harry愣了一下，眼前的人很明显不是他认识的那个女孩：“你到底是谁？”  
  
听到Harry的问题，眼前的女孩笑了笑，一阵黑雾席卷过后，出现了一个全身红黑半人半兽的家伙。他粗糙的皮肤上布满了沟壑，长着一双尖尖的耳朵，牙齿像野兽的獠牙一样呲出嘴唇外，他的手指上长着锋利的爪子。这模样简直就是某个不知名抄袭游戏里的低级BOSS！如果说刚才Harry还有点怀疑这只是自己死前大脑产生的幻象，那他现在可以百分之百确认这是真实发生的了，因为他坚信以自己的审美，这么丑的东西绝对不会是从自己的脑子里构建出来的！  
  
“地狱领主——墨菲斯托。”  
  
“呵。”Harry冷笑了一声，微微扬起下巴，斜睨着眼前的地狱领主，“请问……地狱领主特地来接见我，是有何见教啊？”  
  
“年轻人，收起你故作坚强的伪装吧！你知道吗？我见过很多人，他们将灵魂作为筹码，与我交换一个他们无力实现的愿望。在愿望达成之后，他们成了我在地狱里的囚犯。你想象得出那是一副怎样的光景吗？他们高昂起头颅，理直气壮地接受着恶魔的鞭笞，因为他们知道自己的牺牲拯救了自己所爱的人。但说真的，那样又有什么乐趣可言呢？我已经很久没有见过像你这样的灵魂了，承载着所有人世间最糟糕恶劣的情绪，孤独、痛苦、绝望、哀伤……甜美得就像世界上最优美动人的旋律！所以我来了，聆听你灵魂最深处发出的令人垂涎欲滴，痛苦欲绝的哀嚎！而你……果然没有让我失望！”  
  
“哦！能得到地狱之主的青睐，我可真是太荣幸了！”Harry毫不走心地恭维着，他可不知道自己这残破不堪的灵魂会这么招人喜欢！  
  
“但这还不够！因为在你的灵魂深处，还保留着那么一点希望，一点美好，一点幸福……”  
  
不详的预感让Harry倍感煎熬，他实在没什么耐心听这个家伙啰里啰嗦了：“够了！你到底想要什么？”  
  
“我们来做个交易吧！我给你第二次生命，而我想要的……是在你坠入深渊之时，紧紧抓住你不放的。是在你遭受背叛与伤害时，一直在你身边守护你的。是在你经历苦难与逆境之时，仍使你抱有一丝希望的。是在你行将就木之际，努力支撑着你活下去的。你的希望，你的幸福，你的……哦不，也许应该说是你和那个蜘蛛小子的……”  
  
墨菲斯托所说的话，一字一句犹如一根根冰棱扎在了自己的心口上，Harry只觉得一阵头皮发麻，他卷起舌头，顶住上颚，上牙齿和下嘴唇轻轻碰了一下，与墨菲斯托同时说出了那个词。  
  
“Love.”[5]  
  
TBC  
  
[1]这首诗是英国文艺复兴时期的诗人斯宾塞写给他的未婚妻的诗集《爱情小诗》中的第三十四首，一共八十八首。这首诗的名字，是用诗的第一句话来命名的，“Lyke as a Ship That though the Ocean Wyde”，翻译过来是“正像一只船，横劈大海的波涛”。  
[2]情节改编自漫画，具体是哪一本，我找不着了。原本对Peter说这些话的，是漫威的全能神OAA。  
[3]Peter靠教堂的钟声摆脱掉共生体这一情节在漫画、动画、电影中都有。设定和情节什么的，还是希望能尽量尊重原著。  
[4]出自漫画《毒液：黑暗起源》  
[5]出自漫画《蜘蛛侠：仅剩之日》。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“这么说吧！你活过来之后，不会记得这次见面和咱们的交易。但你和那个蜘蛛小子，你们灵魂中的一小部分，他们会记得，会发出痛不欲生的哀嚎！而你的灵魂则会成为我最渴望，也是最完美的作品！”墨菲斯托停顿了一下，发出了令人心惊胆战的笑声：“现在，做出你的选择吧！要重活一次的机会，还是你们的爱情？”  
  
“不好意思，我想你找错了对象。”Harry沉吟了片刻，冷冷地望着眼前的地狱领主，直截了当道：“我选择死亡。”  
  
如果，墨菲斯托在自己与Peter相爱之前出现，也许他会选择与他做交易，不管自己将要付出的代价是什么。可现在，除了自己的生命之外，他还有更重要的东西需要去守护。  
  
他选择替别人挡下攻击，是为了唤回Peter的良知，就Peter抱着他来医院这个结果来看，他有很大概率是成功了。如果再活过来，恐怕就功亏一篑了。其次，他本来就是绝症病人，不是今天死，就是明天死。比起像他父亲那样苟延残喘地活着，最后死的时候浑身长满绿色的结痂，活像一个怪物！这样死去对他来说也是个不错的结局。至少，他帮到了自己所爱的人。  
  
“你真的决定了吗？即便，我可以治好你的病，让你变得和其他年轻人一样健康？”  
  
Harry呼吸一窒，逆转录病毒——奥斯本家的诅咒，也是一切苦难的源头。健康——一个对于同龄人来说毫不在意，甚至可以肆意挥霍的东西，于他而言却如同漫天的星河，再美丽绚烂，也只可远远地观望，永远捉不进自己手里。  
  
一直冷着脸沉默不语的Harry，突然笑了出来：“说真的，我心动了！但不好意思，我还是决定拒绝。”  
  
“你的那些仇人，可都在地狱里等着剥你的皮，啃你的骨呢！”  
  
他的仇人？门肯、秃鹫还有猎人克莱文，Harry最先联想到的就是这三个人。活着的时候已是恶贯满盈，虽然他看不到他们，但他却能感觉到那些鬼魂在他四周游荡，在他的脚边投下浓重的阴影。不过那又能怎么样呢？他不在意地笑了笑：“我决定与他们为敌的时候，就已经料想到了这样的结果。”  
  
忽然间，四周的地面晃动了起来，洁白的墙面出现了裂缝，这个在意识中搭建的世界开始崩塌……  
  
“哦！真是意想不到啊！看来，有人不想让你死得那么快！没关系，我会慢慢地等，等到一个合适的时机，等到你心甘情愿地接受这个交易……到那时……”  
  
墨菲斯托的身影随着一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声逐渐消失，Harry感觉自己像是被什么人生拉硬拽了回去，耳边又恢复了一片嘈杂混乱，他想睁开眼看看，意识却不听使唤地向下沉。  
  
有人认出了Harry，将信息上报给了神盾局，Felicia接到消息后，立刻赶到了医院。在此之前，Harry出现过心脏骤停，本来医生们已经决定将他认定为死亡了。但不知道发生了什么，他又奇迹般地活了过来。虽然在医务人员的努力下，Harry的情况稳定了下来，但他还没有度过危险期，所以无法转移到医疗设备更高级的地方。  
  
他们能做的一切只有等。  
  
Felicia站在病房外，透过窗户望着躺在病床上的人，泪如雨下。作为Harry的紧急联络人，医生告诉她，今晚是最关键的一晚，如果Harry挺不过去，她可能就要失业了。她的脑子现在乱成了一团，可她必须保持理智，越是在这样的时刻，就越需要她坚强面对，她不能让Harry一直以来的苦心经营毁于一旦。  
  
除了向神盾局汇报情况之外，还要封锁所有有关Harry重伤住院的消息。不管是神盾局的特工，还是那些惹人烦的媒体，她都需要以最好的状态去应对。  
  
Felicia觉得自己哭得有些头晕了，想去洗手间洗把脸清醒一下。她恍恍惚惚地转过身，不小心撞上了一个漂亮的红发女孩。  
  
女孩连忙向她道歉：“哦，真是不好意思。你没事吧？”  
  
“我没事，该说抱歉的是我。”Felicia摇了摇头。  
  
女孩注意到她哭红的眼圈，看到她旁边的病房里躺着的年轻男子，出于关心道：“没关系，每个人的人生中都会面临几个艰难的时刻。这时候就更需要大家却又互相体谅了！请原谅我的冒昧，里面是你的男朋友吗？”  
  
女孩在她孤立无援的时刻给予的善意，无异于在寒冷的冬日里，手中捧着的那一杯热茶，Felicia笑着摇了摇头：“不，他是我的老板。”  
  
“是吗？可真年轻啊！我想上帝会保佑他平安度过的。”  
  
“是啊！我想上帝也不会舍得……”  
  
“等等……Harry！怎么会是他！你的老板竟然是Harry Osborn！那Peter知道这件事吗？”因为觉得病床上躺着的人有些眼熟，MJ忍不住多看了两眼。她本来只是来帮Peter照顾梅婶的，到了探视结束的时间，准备离开，没想到却撞上了这件事。  
  
Felicia摇着头说不知道，心里却冒出了一个可怕的猜想。是Peter带走了Harry，说要保护他。而现在Harry出了事，被送到了医院，而Peter却没有出现，只有两个可能，Peter正被敌人困住无法现身，或者伤害了Harry的人就是Peter！而就前几日，她与Peter的那次谈话来看，后者的可能性更高！如果是这样的话……  
  
“我叫Felicia，你叫什么名字？”  
  
“Mary Jane Watson，你也可以叫我MJ.”  
  
金并那边只知道Harry和蜘蛛侠的关系，MJ会知道Peter和Harry的关系，那她应该是他们的朋友。或许，也是她现在唯一可以信赖的人。Felicia握着MJ的手，郑重地将自己惯用的电击枪放到了她的手里：“MJ，我现在需要你的帮助。Harry现在很危险，我需要去办点事情，天亮之前就会回来。请你在我回来之前，一定要守在他的身边，不要让任何人接近他，尤其是Peter！”  
  
MJ很想问为什么，可现在明显不是一个适当的时机。Felicia一脸认真地望着她的模样，让她隐隐约约地意识到了事情的严重性。  
  
“我……可以相信你吗？”  
  
MJ紧紧地握住了手中的武器，点了点头：“你放心，我会好好地守住Harry的。”  
  
Felicia走后，MJ坐在走廊的长椅上，她已经被完全搞糊涂了。Harry确实是处在危险中，她可以看得出来。但如果在这样一个时刻，连Peter都无法信任，她真的不知道还能相信谁了？Felicia的样子不像是在开玩笑，Peter和Harry之间是发生了什么误会？还是？MJ实在是想不明白了。自从梅婶住院之后，她跟Peter见面的时间就少多了，她大多都会挑Peter上课的时间来医院。根本无从下手判断啊！说到底，他们小情侣吵架，为什么总是要波及到周围的人？  
  
MJ一直都隔着窗户观察着病房里Harry的情况，丝毫不敢怠慢。渐渐地她感到有些疲乏了，窗外有个黑影在晃动，一时间她还以为自己出现了幻觉。  
  
破窗声让她的困意顿时消失得无影无踪，一个黑色的人形怪物闯进了Harry的病房里。MJ急忙打开门，冲了进去。那个怪物有着超出于常人的体形，一身的黑色，和蜘蛛侠的新战衣有些像。如果不是体形相差太多，她还以为这个家伙是蜘蛛侠！  
  
“嘿！离他远点！”MJ握紧了Felicia交给她枪，将枪口对准眼前的怪物射了出去，高压电击对于那家伙来说就好像是瘙痒一般，除了几个小火星，什么也没发生。  
  
怪物被MJ的行为激怒了，冲她大吼道：“滚开！”他的手臂上像是一条鞭子一样伸长，朝MJ甩了出去。  
  
MJ被重重地甩了出去，撞到了墙壁，她捂着发疼的腹部，止不住地往外冒着冷汗。怪物造成的混乱已经引起了医院警卫的注意，几个警卫把MJ扶到了一旁，另外几个则举着枪将怪物围成了一团，因为怕枪走火伤到病床上的Harry，没有人敢真的开枪。  
  
一时僵持不下，怪物似乎看出了警卫们的顾虑，更加肆无忌惮，几下子就将警卫们打倒在地。他不屑地冷哼了一声，朝着病床上的人伸出了手去。  
  
“大块头！朝这看！”  
  
被声音吸引了注意力的怪物并未意识到有人朝他的身上扔了什么东西，冰凉的液体随着玻璃破碎声的响起，浇在了自己的身上，随着打火机落地的声音，一股令人难以忍受的灼烧感席卷了全身，他痛苦地哭嚎着从窗户里跳了出去。  
  
几个医务人员趁机将Harry的病床从房间里推了出来，另外几个则用灭火器将地板上燃起的火扑灭。  
  
当一切结束，安置妥当后，MJ与那个救了Harry的老人一起坐在了Harry的病床旁。这是一个头发花白的老人，有着挺拔的身姿，带着一副黑框眼镜，气质温文尔雅，像是一个受过高等教育的高级知识分子。虽然看上去有些疲惫，胡子也好几天没刮过了，但镜片后的那双眼睛里却有着内敛的锋芒。  
  
“请问您是……”  
  
老人将视线缓缓的移到了病床上的人身上，带着几分心疼与慈爱：“我是这孩子的……叔父。”

MJ之前从未听Peter提起过Harry的家里人，只知道Harry的母亲小时候去世了，而Harry的父亲也在一年前去世了。“奥斯本先生，您好！我是MJ，是Harry的朋友。”  
  
“MJ你可真是个勇敢的女孩！”老人笑了笑道，“Peter和Harry能有你这么个好朋友，我真为他们感到开心。Peter一直都是个好孩子，只是没想到他会跟Harry在一起。”  
  
听到老人说的，MJ感到有些吃惊，看来Harry要比Peter勇敢啊！他都跟家里人摊牌了，Peter连自己的恋人是个男孩都不敢告诉梅婶！不过，以Harry的性格，大概家里人也管不了她吧！想到这里，MJ忍不住笑了笑：“看来您也知道了Harry和Peter的事情了！说真的，我很羡慕他们，能不顾别人的眼光，拥有这么纯粹美好的感情！”MJ观察着老人的反应，听起来，似乎老人对Peter比对Harry更为亲近一些。但只凭几句话就这么判断，似乎又太武断了。不过她可以肯定的是，老人对Harry并没有恶意。  
  
“孩子们的感情，我没有资格评论什么。但……”老人叹了口气，沉默了片刻之后，又缓缓地开了口，“请让我和Harry单独呆一会儿，好吗？”  
  
MJ点了点头，默默地退出了房间，守在门口。  
  
MJ送走老人后不久，Felicia就风风火火地赶回来了。  
  
Felicia握着MJ的一只手，上下打量着她的身体状况，看到她平安无事后，才松了口气：“MJ，我听医院里的人说了，你怎么样？还好吗？天哪！我真的不该让你卷进来！”  
  
“我没什么事，真的！只是……我不明白，Harry到底是惹上什么人了？还有Peter到底怎么了？为什么……”  
  
Felicia摇了摇头：“说实话，我也不太清楚。我现在要确定一下Harry的情况，看能不能把他转移到复仇者大楼里，那里的医疗设备和警卫级别都是最先进的。我想只有这样，才能确保Harry的平安。”  
  
MJ陪Felicia一起去找了医生，给Harry做各方面的检查，忙活了一通后，检查结果却令人出乎意料。负责给Harry做检查的是个工作了几十年的老医生，见过各种疑难杂症的患者，但他从来没有见过这种情况！  
  
“这怎么可能？之前，他身体的各项指标明明很差，处在濒死的边缘！怎么会……他的细胞代谢和修复再生能力远超于常人！这根本不可能啊！”  
  
奥克塔维斯给Harry的改良版蜘蛛毒液并没有这么强的能力，况且Harry跟Peter在一起的那段时间，应该没有机会进行注射。Felicia转过头问MJ：“在我离开的这段时间，Harry跟谁接触过？”  
  
从医生和Felicia的反应中，MJ看出有些不对劲：“是一个老人，他从那个怪物的手下救了Harry，自称是Harry的叔父。”  
  
Felicia带着MJ一起去警卫处调了监控录像。  
  
录像中的老人穿着一件破旧的夹克，花白的头发，带着一副黑框眼镜。当老人缓缓地转过身，面对着镜头时，眼前的面孔和档案上的相片重合，Felicia感觉一阵头皮发麻，脸颊两侧密密麻麻的，起满了鸡皮疙瘩，她根本不敢相信自己所看到的。可这也也是唯一合理的可能。  
  
MJ看得出Felicia已经认出了老人的身份，但这个消息对于她来说，无疑是爆炸性的。“他到底是谁啊？”  
  
Felicia深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静了下来：“他不是Harry的叔父，他是Peter的父亲——Doctor Richard Parker.”  
  
不，不对！Felicia又让人调出了更早一些时候的录像，在她还没有来医院之前。在抢救室里，当医生们正忙着抢救Harry时，一个穿着无菌服，带着口罩的老人缓缓地推开门走了进来，将放在铁盘里的一管肾上腺素替换成了别的什么东西。按照惯例，在心脏停止跳动后，会反复地进行几次抢救措施，护士为Harry注射了最后一管肾上腺素，为挽回这条生命做了最后的努力。病床上的人没有醒来，医生叹了口气，看了一眼墙上的时钟，拿起笔，准备记录下死亡时间。突然间，Harry如溺水之人浮上水面一般，张开嘴，大口地喘息着，显示他心跳的电子屏幕上，原本死气沉沉的一条条平行线猛烈地跳动了起来。因为抢救室外面病人家属和医生发生了纠纷，保安和几位护士正在忙着进行调解，谁也没注意到那个本不该出现在抢救室内的人。  
  
Peter摆脱了共生体后，在教堂上方的钟楼里躺了很久，钟声对他造成的伤害不亚于对共生体造成的伤害，依靠着自身超强的修复能力才挺了过来，等他恢复体力时，天已经朦朦胧亮了。  
  
换下战衣后，Peter急匆匆地赶到医院，想查看Harry的情况。  
  
“Harry，Harry Osborn.”  
  
在前台负责值班的护士上下打量了一眼Peter，上面有命令关于Mr.Osborn的一切消息，都不允许透露给外界，况且这家公司还是奥氏集团旗下的子公司，她才刚来没几天，可不想这么快就丢了这份难得的工作：“不好意思，我们这里没有这个人。”  
  
“不可能！他明明是昨天晚上被送过来的，我记得很清楚！拜托你了！我真的很担心他！就算不能见他，也请你告诉我，他到底怎么样了，好吗？我……”  
  
面前的少年看上去急得都要哭出来了，年轻的护士有些心软，可她不能因为一时的心软就丢了这份赖以为生的工作。以前就有人因为误放了记者进去而被开除，她可不想重蹈覆辙。正当她准备拒绝Peter的时候，面前的少年被人叫住了。  
  
“Peter？”  
  
Peter循着熟悉的呼声望过去，漂亮的红发女孩手里拿着保温饭盒望着他，Peter擦了擦眼角溢出的泪水，“MJ！你怎么在这里？”  
  
“我来帮你照顾梅婶啊？你忘了吗？”MJ回到家，只睡了几个小时，想起今天梅婶要做检查，必须有家属陪同，就草草地收拾了一下，又赶了回来。她有些担忧地望着Peter，“你看上去不太好，发生了什么？”  
  
Peter完全没有意识到自己把Harry送到了梅婶所在的医院里，“MJ！你知道Harry在哪吗？老天！都是我的错！如果你知道的话，求求你告诉我他到底怎么样了？”  
  
看见Peter痛苦地抓着自己的头发，MJ拍着他的肩头，安慰道：“你别急！Harry没事，Felicia带他走了，转移到了更安全的地方。”  
  
听到Harry没事，Peter才终于停止了虐待自己的行为，抓着MJ的肩膀问道：“他们去了哪？”  
  
“复仇者基地。”  
  
“谢谢你！MJ，真的！以后有时间，我一定请你吃饭！”Peter一边跑着，一边回头朝MJ喊道。  
  
“Peter……”  
  
“怎么了？”看MJ似乎还有话要说，Peter停下了脚步。  
  
“没什么，路上小心。”MJ踌躇了一下，还是决定不将Peter父亲的事情告诉他。如果老人真的想见自己的儿子，也许父子二人早就相认了。那位白发苍苍的老人看上去似乎经历了很多艰难坎坷的事情，他选择不出现，也许是在保护Peter。  
  
MJ转过身去，正准备去看望梅婶，惊讶地发现梅婶正穿着病号服站在走廊的边上，静静地望着她，看老人的表情，似乎已经知道了些什么。  
  
“MJ，Harry就是Peter喜欢的那个男孩子吗？”  
  
MJ见已经瞒不过了，就点了点头。  
  
“能告诉我关于他的事情吗？”  
  
从复仇者基地正面进入，显然不现实，Peter打算自己偷偷溜进去，趴在Harry病房外看看他的情况，他的要求不多，哪怕只是偷偷看一眼，也够了。  
  
正当Peter不得门路地在复仇者基地外面乱爬的时候，走廊里传来的争吵声引起了他的注意，而且不巧的是吵架的人正好是他认识的人。  
  
黑发女子质问着眼前的年轻男人：“Mike，你为什么总是躲着我？”  
  
“我……Mr.Osborn还好吗？”  
  
“别转移话题，回答我的问题。”  
  
男人一直低垂着眼眸，叹了口气道：“Kitty……Mr.Osborn年轻有为，是个不错的选择，你应该好好珍惜他！”  
  
“你以为我喜欢Harry？”Felicia伸出手，向莫比亚斯展示着中指上的戒指，钻石看上去并没有多大，但却是他们交往以来最贵重的一件礼物，“Mike，别忘了，我们已经订婚了。我是你的未婚妻，你是我的未婚夫。”  
  
男人沉吟了片刻，幽幽地开了口：“那就……取消吧。”  
  
Felicia面沉如水地盯着眼前的男人，男人别过头去，没再说什么，与她擦肩而过，往另一个方向去了。Felicia踏着高跟鞋快步走到走廊的尽头，打开窗户，将戒指用力地掷了出去。  
  
Peter眼疾手快地用蛛丝将戒指粘了回来，小心翼翼地在兜里放好。这么有意义的东西就这么扔了也太可惜了！也许，有一天能找到个合适的时机还给他们。  
  
找准机会，Peter从窗外跳进来，正好落在了Felicia的面前。  
  
没有预料到有人会出现，Felicia漂亮的脸蛋上还挂着两行清泪。  
  
“哦！对不起，看来我出现的不是时候。”Peter尴尬地转过身去。  
  
Felicia急忙擦掉眼泪，想到Harry躺在病床上奄奄一息的模样，她怒气冲冲地对Peter道：“你说过要保护他，可却害得他心脏骤停，差点抢救不过来！蜘蛛侠，你最好给我一个合理的解释。不然，我不介意动用整个奥氏集团和复仇者联盟的力量来拘捕你！别忘了，你可早就在名单上了！”  
  
Peter难过地低下头：“我承认，是我害得Harry变成了这副模样！真的很抱歉！这一切都是我的错！Felicia，求求你了！帮帮我吧！只有你能帮我了！我就想看他一眼！一眼就好！我不能再失去他了！求你了！”原本还算平静的声音，到最后染上了哭腔。  
  
Peter摘下头套，蹲在Felicia面前，两只手用力的撕扯着自己的头发。他不敢抬头看身前的人，长久的沉默使他逐渐失去了信心。Felicia不肯帮他也在情理之中，也许，Harry醒来最不想看见的人就是自己这个加害者！Peter站起身，正准备离开，冰冷淡漠的女声从身后传来。  
  
“你从正门，登记进来，我去接你。”  
  
Peter转过身打算道谢，只听一阵高跟鞋落在地面的声音，Felicia不知何时，已经走到走廊的转弯处，不见了身影。

Peter换了一身正常的衣服，来到了复仇者基地的前台，向工作人员道明了来意。  
  
前台穿着职业装的女性冷冷地瞟了他一眼，眼神里带着几分质疑和不屑，那样子就跟第一次他去奥斯本的宅邸时，负责招待他的男仆表情如出一辙。也许是因为他廉价的帽衫和牛仔裤，也许是因为他缺乏自信的模样，又或许只是单纯地看不起自己。  
  
女人像只天鹅一样扬起线条优美的脖颈，语气里不自觉地生出了几分优越感，质问Peter：“你跟Mr.Osborn是什么关系？”  
  
Peter怔了怔，他一直以来都努力地避免向别人谈起他和Harry的关系，因为他们之间悬殊的社会地位，犹如云泥，更是因为他那点可笑的自尊心。可现在Harry因为他而卧病在床，自己明明是他最亲近的人，却没办法以一个适当的身份陪在他的身边，Peter怎么想都觉得憋屈。他咬咬牙，深吸一口气，抬起头认真地直视眼前的女人，如宣誓一般，一字一句郑重地说道：“我是他的男朋友。”  
  
前台小姐像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，对刚刚从电梯里走出来的Felicia炫耀道：“Ms.Hardy，你听到了吗？这个男孩说他自己是Mr.Osborn的男朋友！”  
  
“他就是我们总裁的男朋友。”Felicia肯定了Peter的说法，无视了前台小姐因羞愧而无地自容的模样，面如冰霜地道，“现在，我要带他进去。”  
  
所有这辈子经历过的事情，像是在播放电影一样，在Harry眼前轮番滚过。他看着那些或熟悉或陌生的面孔，颇受触动。他很感谢上帝没有让墨菲斯托将他带走，他心里还是舍不得这个世界的，他舍不得跟Peter分开。  
  
童年时与Peter相处的点点滴滴一直是他心中最温暖的存在，被他珍藏在记忆中，无法遗忘。  
  
他记得那时，Peter面对父母的离开，难过得不肯上学。自己就翘了课去他家里陪他。反正只要他不出事，他那个一心忙于工作的父亲也不会管他，他就干脆在Peter家里住了下来。本叔打了电话过去说明情况，而从他父亲那里得到的回复则是送给Peter和自己大大小小一车的礼物。  
  
Harry受到了本叔和梅婶的热情欢迎，帕克家的房子虽然不大，却很温暖，比起自己家那个空荡荡，冷清清的大宅要好多了。  
  
夜晚，他和Peter两个人挤在一张小床上，他们必须得抱在一起，才能防止其中一个人掉下去。  
  
那时候，他们还什么都不懂，不懂什么是成长，什么是责任，什么是分离，单纯地认为眼前的一切可以持续到永恒。  
  
小Peter困得打了个哈欠，一双亮晶晶的眼睛望着他，无比真诚地道：“Harry，我以后要跟你结婚！”  
  
自己有些不满地敲了敲那个呆脑壳：“傻瓜！你懂什么叫结婚吗？”  
  
“就像本叔和梅婶那样成为家人，生活在一起！Harry，你是除了本叔和梅婶以外对我最好的人！所以，我以后要跟你结婚！跟你生活在一起！”  
  
那时Peter的眼神无比地真诚，Harry便信以为真了，他害羞地转过头去，背对着Peter：“好了！你这个傻瓜！快睡觉！”  
  
“为什么又骂我？”Peter委屈地把手臂伸过去搂住了Harry，见那人没有躲开，又肆无忌惮地把脸贴了过去，靠在Harry的后背上，这才香甜地睡了过去。  
  
第二天，Peter兴致勃勃向本叔和梅婶提起这件事时，被两个人笑话了半天。  
  
本来以为这件事情已经过去了，结果Peter不知道从哪里听说的，晚上又郑重其事地拉着自己的手，认真地说道：“Harry，本叔和梅婶可能不知道。不过没关系，我听说有很多北欧国家都通过了同性恋婚姻法，我们以后可以去那里结婚！”  
  
他们一起跑去书店里，了解那些对于他们来说遥远而陌生的国度，畅想着未来的生活。他们会有一间只属于他们自己的房子，也许会为窗帘和壁纸的颜色争吵，不过最后妥协的那个人一定是Peter。也许他们还会养一只狗，两个人在吃过饭收拾完碗碟之后，一起牵着狗在街巷中散步。也许，他们还会交几个新朋友，参加邻居举办的派对，不过在大部分的时间里，他们都只属于彼此。  
  
幼年时期不切实际的梦，被他父亲的一通电话给打断了。梦再美，终有醒来的那一天。他被带了回去，关在家里接受私人家庭教师的指导，他与父亲定下约定，通过了所有的测试，才终于回到了Peter的身边。可那时，Peter的身边已经有了新的朋友了。再后来，父亲把他送到了英国的寄宿学校，和Peter彻底断了联系。  
  
他曾经努力想要忘掉的一切，此刻却在脑海中形成了更为清晰的轮廓。  
  
手臂上传来的酸麻感，让Harry悠悠地转醒，他缓缓地睁开眼，一边便看到了那个打扰他睡觉的罪魁祸首，一个深棕色的脑袋枕在自己的手臂上，睡得正沉。  
  
Harry抬起另一只手，轻轻地拍了一下那颗脑袋。  
  
Peter的身体先意识一步从沉睡中苏醒过来，一把抓住了Harry恶作剧的那只手，而后才慢慢地抬起了头。他本来只是想看看Harry好不好，却因为太累了，一不小心就趴在Harry的床边睡着了。Peter睁开眼，看到那人弯起了一双精致的眉眼，正笑吟吟地望着自己。  
  
“Pete，你压到我的手臂了。”  
  
长时间处于睡眠状态，再加上急救时插管伤了他的喉咙，使他的声音变得嘶哑，带着哭腔，Peter便以为自己弄疼了Harry，赶紧抓起他的手臂细细地查看。  
  
“哦！对不起！你没事吧？我是不是把你的手臂压疼了？”他的惊慌失措却换来了对方的一阵笑声。  
  
Peter不明所以地望着眼前的恋人，轻轻地唤了一声他的名字：“Harry？”  
  
“你回来了……真好。”Harry止住了笑意，反手握住了Peter，眉眼间溢满了温柔。  
  
Peter望着那双浅蓝色的眼珠，心中一时间掀起千层巨浪，他抓住Harry的手，用力地亲吻着恋人的手心，眼眶里的泪水止不住地往下落，“对不起！Harry，都是我的错！都怪我！”是他贪恋共生体给予他的力量，是他缺乏戒备心轻信了底片先生，也是他最后差点害死自己的恋人。  
  
Harry轻轻地用指腹蹭掉了Peter眼下的泪水，他仰起头，望着天花板，幽幽地道，“我做了一个梦，一个很长的梦，长到好像过完了这一生……”  
  
想到Felicia之前曾提起Harry出现过心脏骤停的事情，Peter将Harry的手攥进掌心里，像是在上帝面前，虔诚地起誓一般，鼓起勇气道：“Harry，我从来都没有告诉过你，为什么我选择成为蜘蛛侠。我曾经看到一个小偷行窃，却选择了不作为，而我的选择最后害死了我的叔叔。我在寻找杀害叔叔的凶手的过程中，曾救下过一个小男孩，帮他安全地回到了父亲的身边。本叔对我来说就像父亲一样，看到他们父子相拥的模样，我想我能做的不仅仅是去抓几个偷车贼，我还能做得更多，能拯救更多人的生命，能挽救更多的家庭，避免自己的悲剧也发生在别人的身上。所以，我带上面罩，以蜘蛛侠自称，成为了人们口中的超级英雄。”  
  
Peter缓了口气，继续道，“Gwen的死不是你一个人的错，我也有责任，我会陪你一同承担！你所犯下的那些过错，我也会陪你一同背负！Harry，选择死亡不是赎罪的唯一途径，你和我，我们一起，可以做得更多！”  
  
Harry愣了一下，也许，他身上背负的罪孽永远也赎不清，也许，他一辈子也无法得到上帝的原谅。可只要Peter一直陪在他的身边，即便是要踏着烈火和荆棘前行，他也不会有丝毫地退缩。Harry将身体向后仰去，咯咯地笑着道：“完蛋了啊！我惹了那么多麻烦，恐怕要累死伟大的蜘蛛侠了！”  
  
“不过，你要先答应我一件事！”  
  
Harry微微抬起下巴，嘴角扬起了一个好看的弧度：“来说说看！”  
  
“以后，重要的事情你必须跟我商量之后再做决定！不许再一个人单干了！”  
  
“我要是偏不呢！”  
  
“那我……”Peter瘪着嘴，苦恼地思索了一番，才意识到Harry只是在跟他开玩笑，他站起来，俯下身在Harry的嘴唇上重重的亲了一口，“我就只能吻你了。”  
  
Harry笑着搂住Peter的脖子，吻了回去。  
  
Peter顺势倒在了Harry的病床上，一把搂住了Harry的肩膀，细碎的吻滑过那人的额头，鼻梁，脸颊，像是怎么亲都不够似的。  
  
“天哪！我是养了只宠物狗吗？别把口水弄得我满脸都是！”Harry一边笑着一边躲避Peter的亲吻。  
  
Peter停了下来，目光在Harry柔和流畅的面部轮廓上细细描摹着，像是要把每一个细节都深深地刻在心底。也许，有一天他们会老去，Harry的皮肤不再白净细腻，而是长满了皱纹，像一条条细小的沟渠，也许还会长上几个老年斑。不过，即便到那时，他想依然会记得今天，记得他如绸缎一般细滑的皮肤，如玫瑰般嫣红的嘴唇，还有那双如宝石一般漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
  
“我有那么好看吗？”Harry笑着摸了摸Peter的下巴，那样子就像是在安抚一只小狗。  
  
Peter发现Harry脖子上那个即将破皮的疮口已经完全愈合了，气色看上去也比前些日子好了很多，问道：“Harry，你……你现在感觉身体怎么样？”  
  
“前所未有的好！”Harry伸了个懒腰，“我甚至觉得自己可以去参加马拉松比赛，并且毫不费力地跑下全程。”  
  
阳光从窗外洒落进来，照在Harry的身上，将他整个人笼罩在了一层淡淡的金色光晕中，当那双满含笑意的蓝眼睛望向自己的时候，Peter忽然觉得，包裹着他们的世界逐渐隐匿起自己的身影，整个世界仿佛只剩了他们两个人。他无比地珍惜这一刻，感谢上帝的慷慨与仁慈，让他还有机会能再一次拥抱和亲吻他。  
  
Peter紧紧地搂住Harry，对方已经瘦得整个人都陷进了自己的怀里，骨头硌得自己有些疼。Peter正沉浸在自责和心疼中，只听到闷闷的声音从胸口那里传来。  
  
“Pete，趁Felicia现在不在，我们私奔吧！”

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

私奔？Peter一时间没反应过来，还以为Harry又在跟他开玩笑，瞪着一双圆眼睛愣愣地看向怀里的人。  
  
Harry笑着向他解释道：“我不想当什么奥氏集团的总裁了，你也别当蜘蛛侠了。我们……私奔吧！”  
  
幸亏Peter的包里放了一身换洗的衣服，不然他可能就得带着一个穿病号服的人出去了，不知道会不会被好事的人举报，那纽约的好邻居可能就得陪着某位总裁去警察局喝茶了。  
  
Peter本来想穿上蜘蛛战衣带着Harry从窗户出去，Harry听到他的想法笑了笑，反驳道：“我们又不是要越狱的犯人，用得着那么鬼鬼祟祟的吗？”  
  
于是，两人穿着Peter的衣服，不加掩饰地走在复仇者基地的走廊里。为什么同样是帽衫加牛仔裤，Harry穿起来就像是颇受女孩喜欢的邻家男孩，而自己却像个十足的技术宅？Peter无法理解。  
  
他跟在Harry身后，前面的人却突然转过头来，拉着他朝反方向走。  
  
“怎么了？”Peter以为他们被Felicia发现了，看来他们的“私奔计划”要泡汤了。  
  
Harry压低了声音，道：“是Tony Stark。”  
  
如果不是现在Harry正拉着他的手，Peter差点就跳着跑回去管钢铁侠要签名了，努力地压抑住内心的狂喜，Peter问道：“你跟他在生意上有矛盾？”  
  
“他们家是搞武器制造的，我们家是搞生化制药的，能有什么矛盾？”  
  
“那你跑什么？”也许，现在回去找钢铁侠要签名还来得及。  
  
Harry看得出Peter眼中的兴奋，忍不住提高了音量冲他吼道：“废话！他认识我！”  
  
“Mr.Osborn，你这么急匆匆的是要跟你的小男友私奔吗？”  
  
Harry猛地停住了脚步，转过了身来。嘴上永远不可能放过调侃别人的Tony Stark，撞上了从来不肯在口头上吃亏的Harry Osborn，这可真是一场好戏！  
  
Harry露出一个只会出现在应酬场合的笑容，即便穿着随意，也难掩他自带的绅士气质：“Stark先生，订婚派对的请柬我收到了。前段时间公司出了些事情，请原谅我没有按时出席，道歉的礼物您应该已经收到了，希望您会喜欢！”  
  
“那确实是两瓶好酒！非常感谢你，Mr.Osborn。等你和你的小男友订婚的时候，我也一定会回以厚礼的！”  
  
“等等，我……”Peter感觉到Harry的脊背因为紧张而变得僵直，想替他掩盖一下，毕竟跟一个普通的大学生谈恋爱，还是个男生，在上流社会算不上是什么得体的事情。虽然美国所有的州都已经通过了同性恋婚姻法，但人群倾向于两个极端，恐同份子依旧占着相当大的比例。  
  
Harry紧紧地握住了Peter的手，他微微扬起唇角，笑容里竟难得地带上了几分真挚：“Mr.Stark，原谅我没有提早跟你介绍，这位是我的男朋友，Peter Parker，现在就读于帝国大学。我们自小认识，感情很好，但还没有订婚的打算，谢谢你的关心。”  
  
Tony故作惊讶地“哦”了一声，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，略带赞许地说道：“孩子，看来你很聪明嘛！是不是小时候就想着要跟这个小奥斯本结婚了？”  
  
“我没有，不是……”  
  
看Peter用力地摇着头，连忙否认，Harry心里多少有些不是滋味，童年时自己还记得一清二楚的事情，原来这家伙早就忘得一干二净了。  
  
“Tony？你在跟谁说话？”女人的声音随着高跟鞋踏在地上的声音响起，Pepper手里拿着一叠厚厚的文件，朝着他们所在的方向走过来。不知道是高跟鞋的质量不够好，还是地上有没擦干净的水渍，这位一向雷厉风行的女总裁突然滑了一下。好在有惊无险，Tony眼疾手快地扶住了他的未婚妻，Peter则以常人肉眼无法捕捉的速度接住了所有的文件，递给了他身前的这位女士。  
  
“哦，谢谢。”  
  
“你看，你还是需要我的嘛！”Tony搀扶着她的爱人站好，语气里三分责怪，七分宠溺，以及九十分的洋洋自得。  
  
“哦！我倒是觉得更该感谢这位好心的小伙子！谢谢你！”这位明艳动人的成熟女性对Peter笑着道。  
  
Peter红着脸道了一声“没关系”。  
  
Harry见有了机会，一把拉住了Peter的手：“既然Potts女士找您有事，我们就不打扰了，告辞。”  
  
“嘿！就算要去约会也不用这么着急吧！”  
  
“Tony，你在说什么呢？”  
  
Tony接过Pepper手里略显沉重的文件：“说真的！我觉得你跟小奥斯本一定很有共同话题，同是超级英雄的另一半，以及掌管一个商业帝国的总裁。”  
  
Pepper早已习惯了Tony时不时冒出来莫名其妙的梗，笑着问道：“这又是什么新谜语吗？”  
  
Peter和Harry来到了游乐场，传说中情侣约会的圣地。他们一人手里拿着一杯奶昔，坐在路边的长椅上，不远处小孩子在游乐设施间嬉戏打闹，悦耳的欢笑声在空中飞舞。  
  
Harry靠在长椅上，侧过身将双腿搭在了Peter的大腿上，Peter以为Harry是走路走累了，便上手去帮他揉小腿上的肌肉，揉着揉着一只手不知道什么时候握住了那人的脚踝，纤细的踝关节被Peter整个握在掌心里，手掌与微凉的皮肤相贴，这美好的触感，竟让他有些舍不得放手。  
  
Harry本来只是想逗逗Peter，没想到对方这么自觉地给他揉上了腿：“发什么愣呢？”  
  
Peter一把接住了Harry砸过来的空杯子，他看得出Harry从复仇者基地出来后，情绪就有些不太对头，他搞不懂Harry到底是因为什么不高兴，刚刚走在大街上人太多也不适合问。看Harry现在放松的模样，Peter觉得也许现在问正合适。  
  
“Harry，你是不是不舒服了？还是我又不小心做错了什么？”  
  
看Peter一副无辜纯良的样子，Harry觉得自己简直就是上学时班里那种欺负好学生的坏小子。他并不想计较那么多，只是心里多少有些难过，Harry幽幽地叹了口气：“Peter，我们小时候的事情，你还记得多少？”  
  
Peter笑了笑，慢悠悠地将视线投向了远方，眉眼间流露出的醉人的温柔，让Harry忍不住陷了进去。  
  
“我记得我们第一次见面时，你穿了一件灰蓝色的小西装，冷着一张脸，不情愿地被你的父亲给推了出来。那时，我就在想，这个小孩一定不好相处，后来也确实证明了这个观点。可让我没想到的是，在我父母离开后，你是惟一一个来我家找我的朋友。我猜你是跑过来的，因为前一天晚上刚下完雨，而你漂亮的小西装上溅上了不少泥点。你那么爱干净的一个人，却好像完全都没有注意到。Harry，我没说过多少情话，我总觉得两个男人之间不需要那些甜言蜜语来证明什么。但我觉得，我还是有必要告诉你。你为我做的一切，我很感动，不论是以前还是现在。感谢上帝让我能遇到你，并与你相爱！”  
  
四目相对的瞬间，Harry觉得Peter记不记得那件事已经不重要了，至少此时此刻，他们拥有着彼此。Harry探过身去，飞快地在Peter的嘴角吻了一下，快到Peter根本没反应过来，希望周围的人没那么好的眼神能捕捉到这一瞬间。  
  
Harry刚想靠回去，却被Peter一把搂住了脖子，Peter将Harry身后的帽子拉起，兜住了Harry暗金色的脑袋，攫住了那双还带着奶香味的嘴唇，加深了这个吻。Harry Osborn和蜘蛛侠怕被人发现，Peter Parker可不怕。  
  
一吻过后，两个人都有些气息不稳，Harry红着脸，直接把头埋进了Peter的颈窝里，听到Peter发出的笑声，Harry没好气地拧了他的胳膊一下。  
  
游乐场里的过山车突然停在了半空中，许多人被困在了上面，有些胆小的女孩子已经在上面哭了起来。周围渐渐聚集起了很多人，引起了Peter和Harry的注意。  
  
“Harry，抱歉，看来我得……”Peter站起身来，向Harry示意道。  
  
Harry笑了，朝Peter扬了扬下巴：“Go!My super hero!”  
  
Peter以最快的速度换好了蜘蛛战衣，等Harry转过头朝Peter刚刚所在的方向看过去的时候，人已经不见了，只剩下了Peter的背包和地上的一双鞋。他总算知道Peter脱他衣服的速度是怎么练出来的了。  
  
Harry默默地注视着那个红蓝色，动作灵活敏捷的身影，没有注意到一个金发年轻人已经坐在了原本属于Peter的位置上。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，你好。我是Eddie Brock，是一名记者。”  
  
Harry只觉得浑身僵硬，他将一条腿搭在另一条腿的膝盖上，故作轻松地道：“不好意思，先生。恐怕您认错人了，是Mr.Lyman，不是Mr.Osborn。”  
  
“说的也没错。Lyman是你母亲的姓氏，你在欧洲游历期间一直用Harry Lyman的名字，直到继承了奥氏集团才换回了Osborn的姓氏。我说的没错，对吗？”  
  
“即便我真的是Harry Osborn，那又怎么样？现在是我的私人时间，我不想被任何人打扰。有事请联系我的助理Ms.Hardy。”  
  
“哦，Mr.Osborn我并不是来和你商谈任何事情的。我是一名记者，我的职责便是将事情的原貌一一为公众还原出来。我想人们一定很关心他们的好邻居——蜘蛛侠的真实身份以及，他和你之间的关系，而最关心这些事情的人，一定是蜘蛛侠的敌人们……”  
  
嘴唇紧紧地抿成了一条直线，Harry用力地摩挲着自己的手指关节，“你想要多少钱？”  
  
“我不想要钱。”  
  
上次听到有人对自己说这话的时候，是他最好的朋友拒绝了救他的命。Harry缓缓地转过头去，今天明明是个艳阳高照的日子，太阳炙烤着大地，毫不吝啬将热量传递给他，他却无端地感觉到一股阴冷的寒意。  
  
只见Eddie面色阴沉，低声道：“我要彻底毁掉蜘蛛侠。”

Harry忍不住打了一个寒颤，还没等他作出反应，旁边的人突然痛苦地倒地挣扎了起来，冲着无人的地方大吼道：“不！现在还不是时候！”  
  
猛然间，Eddie被黑色的共生体包裹了起来，他的身形变得超乎常人的巨大，四肢上的肌肉线条夸张地紧绷了起来，他张开了嘴，露出了两排尖锐锋利的獠牙，朝Harry发出了嘶鸣。  
  
“Mr.Brock？”  
  
“Call us Venom！”  
  
Harry大病初愈，又和Peter一起走了很久，本来就不剩多少体力，手边有没有武器装备，除了逃，就只能等死了。为了不伤害到无辜的人，Harry特地往人群稀疏的地方跑，可这样做也将他自己更清晰地暴露在了敌人的视野中。  
  
Harry腿一软，摔在了草地上，他慌忙地回过身，只觉得一股劲风从自己的脸上刮过。一个红黑色的身影挡在了自己的面前。  
  
死侍回过头，隔着面罩冲他抛了个媚眼：“嘿！小王子，看来你跟小蜘蛛和好了。等哥解决了这家伙，记得把欠哥的佣金付一下。”  
  
Harry还没来得及道谢，手臂便被人拉住，将他从地上扶了起来。他回过头，看到了一张熟悉清丽的面孔。  
  
Felicia冷着一张脸，没好气道：“Mr.Osborn，如果这次你再敢驳回我的加薪请求，我一定会辞职！”  
  
“哦！我亲爱的Felicia，没了你，我要怎么活啊？”  
  
Felicia皮笑肉不笑：“依我看来，最佳解决方案是……把公司划到我的名下，然后你就可以跟你的小男友私奔去了！”  
  
听到Felicia的话，Harry觉得不是神盾局在他的病房里安装了监控，就是某个光靠嘴就能把人气死，而且喜欢搞事情的大款……  
  
“不用太感谢我！小奥斯本，自从你十一岁为了跟你父亲赌气穿睡衣参来加宴会之后，我还没见过你像现在这么狼狈呢！你的小男友呢？”金红色的战甲一下子夺去了所有人的眼球，钢铁侠像是在寻找着什么一样，向四周观望了一番，看到正在帮忙解救困在过山车上的那个红蓝相间的身影，“哦！我想，你的小男友可能需要帮助了！”  
  
被困在过山车上的人们似乎并不乐意接受Peter的帮助，这大大阻碍了他的救援进程，他一边安抚着被吓坏的人，一边努力地试图取得他们的信任。听到人群中出现了骚动，Peter回头一看，一个巨大的黑色怪物突然出现在了游乐场里，而且正在追着一个身形清瘦的少年。仔细看才发现，那个被怪物追得狼狈不堪的人竟然是Harry。他回头望了一眼，过山车上还有十几个乘客，救那些可能随时会掉下去的乘客，还是被怪物追杀的挚爱？他的脑子变得一团乱！  
  
正在Peter一筹莫展之际，他听到过山车上的人们发出了一阵欢呼声。金红色的战甲漂在半空中，钢铁侠向他打趣道：“这里交给我就行了，快去救你的公主吧！年轻的骑士。”  
  
“真的非常感谢您！Mr.Stark！”  
  
Wade看Peter赶了过来，吹了个口哨，道：“看来那个缠人的共生体已经有了新的恋情！哦！可怜的小蜘蛛，你被甩了啊！”  
  
“明明是我甩了它的！它可真是个难缠的家伙！”Peter转而对Eddie喊道，“嘿！老兄，你看起来很痛苦，如果不是你自愿的，你的好邻居可是很乐意帮你摆脱它的！”  
  
“作为它的前前任！哥实名反对你们的这桩婚姻！以邪神洛基的名义起誓，你们一定不会得到幸福的！”  
  
钢铁侠、死侍和黑猫，这可真是个难得一见的组合！“你们怎么会在一起？”Harry向Felicia提出了自己的疑惑。  
  
“Wilson先生来公司要账，为了证实其真实性，我就带他去复仇者基地找你。但你跟你的小男友私奔了，说真的，要不是碰上了Mr.Stark，我差点以为你又被金并绑架了。”双眼眯起的角度和嘴角上扬的弧度，像极了他在股东大会上的讽刺那帮心怀叵测的老家伙的模样，他骨子里的桀骜和张狂Felicia可以说是模仿得入木三分了，“要知道，你这条命可值钱得很！你哪天要是真的不想活了，可以跟我说一声，与其便宜了别人，不如资助一下我。”  
  
“我偶尔也需要一些私人空间。”  
  
“不是在这个时候！”女孩如黑曜石般漂亮的眸子狠狠地剜了Harry一眼。  
  
Harry适时地闭上了嘴，心里埋怨着Peter害他惹恼了最不该惹的人，完全忘记了“私奔”这件事是他自己提出来的。  
  
共生体和Peter的基因融合，赋予了Eddie与蜘蛛侠相同的能力。但看上去，在理念上，他们似乎并没有达成一致。  
  
“够了！听我的！快住手！”  
  
“不！我要吃了他！我要吃了Harry Osborn！”毒液朝着Harry的方向吼道，“我要夺走蜘蛛侠的希望！”  
  
“不行！”  
  
两个声音交替进行着。Harry觉得这场面似曾相识，步上Ms.Stacy的后尘这件事似乎已经被命运提上了行程。  
  
Peter听出了其中一个声音有些熟悉：“Eddie？是你吗？”  
  
毒液终于停止了如同精神分裂症患者一般自言自语的行为，长长的舌头在空中画了个圈，长满尖牙的嘴向后裂开，露出了一张属于人类的面孔。金发的男人脸色灰白，眼中布满了血丝，那是Peter不曾见过的落魄模样。  
  
“哦！Parker，好久不见！你过得挺不错啊！可你知道我过的是什么样的生活吗？你害得我失去了一切！你彻底地毁了我的人生……”  
  
“还有我的！”黑色粘液迅速掩盖住了Eddie的面孔，毒液露出了自己的獠牙，用另一个更加沙哑的声音冲Peter喊道，“而我们……也会毁了你！”  
  
“你就不能乖乖地在我身上呆着吗？”  
  
“我要报仇！”  
  
“我说过了，要报仇，你得听我的！”  
  
“现在正是机会！”  
  
“我已经答应了你来见他们，你得遵守我们的约定！”  
  
Wade吹了个口哨，提醒还在吵架的Eddie和共生体，“嘿！伙计们！我们还要继续打吗？”  
  
“当然了！”  
  
“不！”  
  
“男人呐！”Felicia叹了口气，将手提箱中的声波发射器拿出来，调到了高频率赫兹，放在Harry手中，叮嘱他道：“为了你的人身安全着想。拿稳了，可千万别松手！”  
  
将发射器对准了Eddie，Felicia按下了发射器的开关。Harry没想到这东西后挫力那么大，以他的力量，勉强能维持得住。  
  
Eddie的感官与共生体相连，致命的打击使他痛得涕泪横流，哀嚎着在地上打滚。  
  
“别发呆了！快把那玩意弄下来！”Felicia拿出一个特制的玻璃容器，打开盖子，对Peter和死侍喊道。  
  
Peter愣愣地看着地上的人，说真的，他并不想伤害他们。但他也很清楚，在共生体的影响下很难有人能坚持住，何况Eddie还对自己抱着那么强烈的恨意，这些负面情绪恐怕会引导着他往更加恶劣的方向走下去！他一边忍受着声波发射器对他造成的伤害，一边和死侍抓住脱离了Eddie的共生体，试图将他们彻底分离开。  
  
“不！”Eddie努力地从地上爬了起来，转过身，用自己的身体做挡墙，护着蜷缩成一团，堆在他胸口处的共生体，“它是我仅剩的唯一了！你们不能再将它从我身边夺走！”  
  
“听着！Eddie！”Peter咬着牙，超强声波带来的剧痛害得他没有办法一口气把话说完，“我们是在帮你！”  
  
望着浑身发抖的Peter，Harry敏锐地察觉到了问题，“Pete，你还好吗？”  
  
“哦，我很好！不用担心！真的！就是……有些费力！不过，相信我！我能应付得来！”  
  
故作轻松的语调验证了Harry的猜想。  
  
眼看共生体即将脱离Eddie的身体，Felicia正打算将共生体关进玻璃容器里，听到Harry发问，她疑惑地回过头去，只见那人利落地关掉了声波发射器，扔在了一旁的草地上。  
  
“Harry！”  
  
没了声波的攻击，共生体迅速回到了Eddie的身上，而Peter被抑制的力量也瞬间爆发了出来，一小块共生体脱离了本体，附着在了Peter的手上。Eddie趁机逃脱，消失在了看热闹的人群中。  
  
“嘿！有没有人解释一下，刚刚到底发生了些什么？”事情的发生只有一瞬，Wade一头雾水地环顾四周。  
  
Peter回过头去，看向Harry，看表情，那人好像是在生气。  
  
“蠢蜘蛛！你还想攥着那东西呆多久，快放进来！”她已经超过三十六个小时没睡觉了，Felicia觉得自己的好脾气已经被消磨光了。  
  
将脱离Eddie的共生体处理好后，Peter赶忙跑到Harry面前，先是上下检查了一番，确认他没有受伤，才放下心来，问道：“Harry？你为什么突然……？”  
  
“太沉了，我实在拿不动了。”Harry不敢保证Eddie是不是还在周围偷听，随便找了个理由搪塞了过去。  
  
“什么？”Peter简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
  
正巧钢铁侠已经将所有被困在过山车上的游客都平安地转移到了地面上：“哦！看来你们已经解决了那个黑色的大块头？”  
  
“实际上，我们让他跑了。”Wade无辜地耸了耸肩，“哦！我们差一点就胜利了呢！”  
  
“猫咪小姐，到底是怎么回事？”  
  
Felicia死死地盯着面无表情的Harry，将手里的东西递给了Tony：“不好意思，是我们家柔弱的老板不小心放跑了那个家伙。Mr.Stark，请把这个东西带回去，并替我向国务卿先生道歉。公司内部还有些事情需要我回去处理，我就不和您一起回复仇者大楼了。”  
  
都说生气起来的女人最可怕，流连情场多年的Tony看得出来，现在还是不要多问比较好。“没问题，不过，我还有一件事要处理。”Tony收好那个装着共生体的玻璃容器，冲Peter喊道，“嘿！蜘蛛小子！”  
  
听到偶像的呼唤，Peter一时间连路都不知道该怎么走了，要不是Harry还在，他怕是会像只兔子一样一蹦一跳地跑过去。  
  
“Mr.Stark，您找我？”  
  
“哦，是的。事实上，复仇者联盟最近人手严重短缺，所以，我希望你能来帮个忙！”Tony打开面罩，笑着握住了身前人的手，一阵机械转动的声音，“纽约的好邻居一定不会拒绝我的，对吗？”  
  
“可是……”Peter缓缓地往后退着，“您好像抓错人了！”  
  
Tony举起自己的手臂，上面的机械锁确实连着一只被红色制服覆盖住的胳膊，顺着胳膊向上，他看到了一个带着红黑色头套的人。  
  
“嗨！”Wade亲切地向他打着招呼，“如果你邀请我的话，我会考虑一下的哦！毕竟当雇佣兵的钱虽然多，但是不稳定啊！还是公务员好，虽然是死工资，但不管闯了什么货，上面都管收拾，还有什么能比这更令人感到愉悦呢？Mr.Stark，我说的对吗？”  
  
Harry对Peter做了一个“Go！”的口型，Peter点了点头，荡着蛛丝消失在了人们的视线之外。

回到Oscorp大厦，Felicia给死侍结了佣金，将人送出办公室后，她走到会议室的桌子前，冷冰冰地质问坐在面前的Harry道：“Mr.Osborn，你最好能好好地解释一下，刚刚为什么要关掉声波发射器？”  
  
“太沉了，我拿不动。”Harry很庆幸自己还能记得那个胡乱编出来的理由，他心不在焉地瞟了Felicia一眼：“奥克塔维斯博士今天来公司了吗？”还有一大堆比毒液更加棘手的问题等着他去解决，他现在可没精力去管穷困潦倒的记者和被抛弃的外星生物组成的“废柴联盟”。  
  
可Felicia明显不是这么想的，实际上，Harry轻描淡写的回答成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
  
“你能不能好好回答我的问题！你知不知道你失踪的这几天，我面对的是什么？你知不知道当我看见你奄奄一息地躺在病房里的时候，我有多担心！你知不知道……”泪水控制不住地从眼眶中溢出，迅速模糊了她的视线，她抹去眼角的泪花，努力克制着，不让自己不至于看上去像个泼妇，“你说我们是朋友！可你自己想想，你到底有没有真的把我当成是朋友？”  
  
Harry彻底懵了。他一直以来都忽略了一点，这个精明能干的女孩并没有比他大几岁，刚刚步入社会不久。别的同龄女孩正在父母怀里撒娇，享受着男友的呵护宠爱，也许会遇到几件不顺心的事，但最终都在自身的努力和好心人的帮助下平安化解。而他面前的这个女孩，为了寻找救治男友绝症的方法，与黑道帝王做交易，被训练成了精通格斗技巧的盗贼。又为了帮助自己，在黑道、政府与媒体之间周旋。女孩的情况并不比自己乐观多少，可她还是成为了自己身后最坚强的支柱。

对于Felicia所做的一切，Harry很感动，但他根本不会安慰别人。课本上没有写着如何安慰自己朋友，他的父亲更不可能教会他这些，他巴不得自己一个朋友也没有！至于和Peter的相处模式，根本没法用在Felicia身上，而他和那些超模玩暧昧的技巧明显也不适用。  
  
一个红蓝色的身影趴在会议室的窗外，趁Felicia低头擦眼泪的功夫，Peter用蛛丝在玻璃上织出了两个单词“Hug her”。  
  
Harry看到后有些抓狂，怎么让这个拥抱不失礼节，又能体现出他的歉意与关心，绝对是个技巧性问题。  
  
Peter看到Harry还站在原地踌躇不前，又在玻璃上织出了一个单词“Go”。  
  
Harry硬着头皮，走上前去，轻轻地抱住了Felicia，让她靠在自己的肩头上，他感觉到女孩的身体瞬间僵硬住了。这个拥抱并没有起到多少缓解沉重气氛的作用，反而让Harry觉得更加尴尬了。  
  
“Say something”窗户上显示出了来自Peter的催促。  
  
“对不起，真的很抱歉！我……”Harry叹了口气，低声道，“Felicia，你对我来说是个很重要的朋友！我很珍惜我们之间的感情！只是，我真的对这方面的事情不是很在行！请你相信我！除了Peter，这世界上能让我完全信任的人就只有你了！”  
  
他们僵持着这个动作，过了良久。怀里的人一直在小声抽泣着，Harry只觉得脑子乱成了一团，这简直比对付几个想要毁灭世界的反派还棘手。  
  
一直以来压抑着的情绪得到了缓解，Felicia擦了擦眼中的泪花：“抱歉，我不该对你发脾气，我只是……”  
  
“不，我也有错，我确实没有顾虑到你的感受。”  
  
看到这个一直以嚣张著称的顶头上司难得低下头来跟别人道歉，Felicia破涕为笑。  
  
门外有人催促Felicia去处理事情，女孩摸了摸自己的眼睛：“希望我看上去还不算太糟！”  
  
“当然不会，你在我心中永远是最完美的！”  
  
Felicia把一部新手机塞到Harry的上衣口袋里，冷冷地警告这个时常不告而别的老板道：“别以为这件事可以就这么算了，时刻保持通话。”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
Felicia离开后，Peter从窗外跳了进来，看着Harry满头大汗的模样，幸灾乐祸道：“我以为你应该是个情场高手！讨女孩欢心就跟吃饭一样简单！”  
  
Harry揉着太阳穴，轻笑道：“只对你，Pete。”  
  
说真的，这话如果从别人的嘴里说出来，Peter最多当个笑话，听过，笑过，就忘了。可一经Harry那张薄薄的嘴唇吐露出来，他就觉得心脏猛地被撞了一下。  
  
看到Peter发愣，Harry眯起眼，微微地勾起了唇角：“我倒是觉得你比我更擅长这些！所以……你不打算告诉我是从哪学的吗？”  
  
“哦！我可没功夫去学这些！”Peter装作一本正经地反驳道，他才不会承认自己确实在图书馆的角落里，翻看过什么沟通的技巧之类的书呢！  
  
Harry笑了笑，一头栽倒在Peter的肩头上，闷闷的声音从Peter的肩窝里传来：“Pete……我好累，带我去找个地方好好休息一下吧！”  
  
“回你家吗？”  
  
“不。”Harry轻微地摇了摇头。  
  
Peter也确实不舍得把Harry一个人丢在那个空旷冰冷的大宅子里，况且，那里也并不能保障得了他的安全。天气转凉了，罗斯福车站只适合短暂的躲藏，根本无法好好休息，看来只能带他的小少爷回家了，希望他不要嫌弃自己的房间又小又乱就好。虽然，他早就期待着这一天，但他还以为会是一个更加正式一些的场合，比如在感恩节和梅婶一起吃过饭后，被邀请留下过夜之类的。  
  
当Peter坐在饭桌前望着餐盘里看上去卖相不错的汉堡时，他发现自己对Harry的了解还并不够深入，对方总能时不时地带给他不小的惊喜。Harry没有嫌弃他的衣服是打折商店里淘来的，没有嫌弃他的房间狭小，东西摆放杂乱无章，也没有嫌弃他笨手笨脚地差点把厨房炸了，反而还给两人做了一顿可以称得上是营养均衡的丰盛晚餐。  
  
“放心，吃不死人。”为了证实这一观点，Harry自己拿起面前的汉堡，张大嘴咬了一口。  
  
Peter也学着Harry的模样狠狠地咬了一口，味道竟然还不错，他一边鼓起腮帮子嚼着汉堡，一边含糊不清地问道：“Harry，这些，你是从哪里学的？”  
  
Harry皱着眉头认真想了一下，才搞懂Peter在问些什么，他咽下口腔里的食物，擦了擦嘴边的酱汁，缓缓地道：“还记得吗？我跟你说过，我毕业之后，去了巴西、新加坡和欧洲，但实际上不止这样。我还去了很多第三世界国家，那里的人并没有多富裕，过着两百年前的美国生活，有些甚至还不如。可他们却很热情，很善良，也很幸福。很小的成就，就能使他们得到满足。我从他们身上学到了很多，其中也包括烹饪。”  
  
第三世界国家？Peter很难想象这个印象中娇贵的小少爷是如何适应那种生活的，不过看Harry的态度，好像并不讨厌那样的生活。  
  
“看着他们因为缺少医生和药品而忍受着病痛的折磨。我总想着，自己回国后，是不是可以给他们提供一些帮助？哪怕只是一些微不足道的帮助。”  
  
Harry微微皱起眉头，纯净透彻的蓝眼睛中流露出了悲悯的神色，Peter忍不住握住了Harry的手，手指在他细瘦的关节上轻轻摩挲着。  
  
“Harry……”如果没有逆转录病毒增生的困扰，也许，他真的可以实现……  
  
Harry反握住Peter的手，装作不在意地笑了笑：“不说了，快吃吧！”  
  
夜幕降临，Peter在房间里打好了地铺。他的那张小床肯定是不够两个人睡的，自己的身体素质比Harry好，在地上睡一宿也没什么。当他正抱着笔记本电脑上网找实习的时候，Harry顶着个湿漉漉脑袋钻进了他的怀里。  
  
Peter赶忙放下手中的电脑，拿起搭在Harry肩膀上的干毛巾给他擦头发。  
  
“在看什么？找实习吗？”Harry忍不住翻看了一下，大公司不好进，Peter还时不时地得失踪一下，干不了几天就会被辞退。小公司的条件差，很可能学不到什么东西，还不如……“你来奥氏集团实习，我给你开实习证明。”  
  
“真的吗？给奥克塔维斯博士当实习生吗？”Peter只当Harry在开玩笑，没想到Harry却突然变了脸色。  
  
“奥克塔维斯博士以后怕是不会来了，你要小心他！”  
  
Peter一时间摸不着头脑：“Harry，你说什么？”  
  
Harry直起身来，认真地叮嘱Peter道：“听着，Peter，虽然我不知道他到底想干什么？但他绝对不会是我们的朋友！”  
  
Harry的表情不像是在开玩笑，Peter望着对方的眼睛，认真地点了点头。  
  
“反正毒液迟早要找上门来，你要是能给我当保镖，就再好不过了！”  
  
“毒液？”Peter想了想，才反应过来，Harry说的是Eddie，也不知道他现在怎么样了，“说到Eddie，Harry你今天为什么突然放弃了攻击？”  
  
Peter也不知道自己是哪句话说错了，Harry一拳头砸在了他的胸口上：“高频率的声波对于你来说，也是一种难以忍受的伤害吧！蜘蛛侠可真伟大啊！一声不吭地自己给抗了下来！自杀式战斗很好玩，是吧！”  
  
知道Harry是在担心自己，Peter无话可说，但就这么放走了他们确实很可惜！  
  
“可是……他以后还会找你麻烦的！”  
  
“那他应该先来我这领个号，毕竟我的敌人那么多，希望在我有生之年，能排得到他！”  
  
“Harry！”Peter的语气里带着几分的埋怨，不过Harry似乎完全没有放在心上。  
  
Harry靠在Peter的身上，感觉自己被什么东西给硌了一下，趁Peter给他擦头发的时候，就把手伸进他的上衣兜里摸索了一番，意外地竟然发现了一枚钻石戒指，而且看上去有些眼熟。  
  
“啊！对了，这是Felicia的。你有时间替我还给她吧！就这么丢了实在可惜！”  
  
“怎么会在你手里？”  
  
Peter把自己趴在复仇者大楼外面看到的一五一十地都告诉了Harry。  
  
Harry听后靠在Peter的肩头，笑着道：“我想，我能做的不只是把戒指还回去这么简单。”  
  
看Harry的表情，Peter想自己怀里的这个小恶魔肯定又在计划着什么。不过，他也并不想多问，只要Harry别作死又把自己置入危险的境地中就好。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

因为担心敌人会趁他们放松找上门来，Peter并没有睡得太死。半夜，他发觉到身边的异常，便睁开眼起身查看情况。冰冷的月光照在Harry苍白的皮肤上，像是结了一层霜。Harry睡得并不安稳，额上细密的汗珠顺着脸侧滑下，薄薄的眼皮下眼球左右剧烈地抖动着。  
  
看到床上的人正在被噩梦所折磨，Peter伸过手去推了推Harry，那人却一边发抖一边拼命地往后躲。Peter赶忙用手掌护住Harry的后脑，他犹豫了一下，掀开被子，钻了进去，将Harry整个人搂进了怀里。起先，那人还奋力挣扎了一番，Peter怕两个人一起掉在地上，便更用力地抱紧了Harry，谁料怀里的人竟然停止了挣扎，寻了个舒服的姿势，沉沉地睡去了。  
  
这下可苦了Peter，得一直小心翼翼地维持着这个姿势。Harry不喜欢裸睡，自然也不会喜欢这个喜欢裸睡的自己，光着身子抱着他睡觉。此刻环在腰上的手臂告诉他，现在跑去穿衣服已经晚了。闭上眼睛之前，Peter向上帝祈祷，希望Harry醒过来的时候不会把自己一脚踹下去。或者自己能在他清醒过来之前，迅速躲开对方的攻击。  
  
到了第二天早上，Peter和Harry被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒。Peter揉了揉困顿的双眼，抬头瞟了一眼墙上的表。上帝啊！还不到六点！就不能让他多躺一会儿吗？  
  
在Harry不耐烦的催促下，Peter随便套了身衣服，下楼去开门。  
  
站在门外的Felicia已经画好了精致的淡妆，熨烫得整齐的白衬衫，黑色的西服外套和裙子，看上去就像是要参加一场重要的会议。而她一只手拎着星巴克的外带纸袋，另一只手拎着一身用防尘罩套着的西装的模样，则是在告诉Peter，需要参加那个重要场合的不止她一个人。  
  
Peter忍不住打了个哈欠，含糊不清地道：“嗨！小猫咪！这么早，来给我们送早餐的吗？可Harry还没起呢！”  
  
Felicia绕过Peter，走到楼梯下，略微提高了音量，冲楼上的人道：“Mr.Osborn，您有十五分钟的时间洗漱。九点有一场重要的新闻发布会需要你参加，而且不能迟到。”  
  
Peter罕见地听到Harry爆了粗口，然后是一阵手忙脚乱的声音，忍不住笑了出来。  
  
Felicia将西装递给了Peter：“麻烦你了，好邻居。”  
  
“哦！这是我的荣幸！”  
  
Peter斜着身子，倚在门框上默默地望着正在忙碌的恋人，忽然觉得已经可以预见自己几十年后的生活了。他和Harry两个人早上起来争抢着卫生间的使用权，架子上放着两个塑料漱口杯，一个印着蜘蛛侠，一个印着绿魔，里面相应地放着同款颜色的牙刷。也许，他们还会给对方的衣着提出意见，帮对方打领带，或者是分享一个带着清凉的牙膏味的吻。而梅婶则在楼下催促他们赶紧去吃早餐。  
  
“你在笑什么啊？”Harry看到Peter的笑容，也忍不住扬起了嘴角。  
  
“我在想……”Peter走过去，拉住了Harry的手，“也许，我该告诉梅婶，她的侄子有这么一个优秀的男朋友了。”Peter刚刚无意间瞟了一眼日历，再过几天就是接梅婶出院的日子了。  
  
Harry怔了一下，他凑过去吻了一下Peter的唇角，“当然，等公司的事情忙完了，我很乐意来上门拜访Mrs.Parker。但现在……抱歉，Pete，我得走了。”  
  
这不是Harry第一次拒绝自己，恋人的背影已经消失在了视线中，Peter还是舍不得把目光移回来，他总感觉Harry像是在逃避着什么。  
  
汽车的后座上，Felicia把一份发言稿递给了Harry后，埋头向她的老板讲着发布会的内容和注意事项。  
  
“基本上就是这样，有什么问题吗？”久久没有得到对方的回应，Felicia抬起头，发现这位一向在工作上认真负责的老板竟然在神游，她伸出手在Harry的眼前挥了挥，“Harry？”  
  
“抱歉，我刚才走神了。”  
  
能让Harry分神的大概只有那个喜欢穿着红蓝紧身衣四处乱跑，不让人省心的家伙了：“那个蠢蜘蛛刚才向你求婚了？”  
  
Harry笑了笑，缓缓地垂下了眼睑：“不，他只是想把我介绍给他的婶婶。”  
  
“可你看起来，好像并不开心？Peter的婶婶很刻薄吗？”  
  
Harry摇了摇头：“在Peter的描述中，她是一位善良友好，而且相当可爱的老太太。我只是觉得……有些不真实。”第一次，他感觉到幸福就在唾手可得的地方，可他一点也开心不起来。这份感情对他们来说注定面临着重重阻碍。  
  
“好了，别想太多了。先专注眼前的事情吧！”Felicia理解Harry的处境，他和Peter之间的矛盾可不像民主党和共和党之间的矛盾那么简单。  
  
Peter站在窗前，黑色轿车远远地消失在了视线尽头。桌子上的手机在震，屏幕被未读的信息塞满了，都是MJ发来询问Harry的情况的。  
  
“他很好，我们已经和好了。”Peter把信息发了出去，很快收到了回复。  
  
“那就好！我今天有演出，你记得去医院照看梅婶。”  
  
“OK！祝你演出成功，大明星！”  
  
“借你吉言。”  
  
Peter到医院门口的时候，正好遇到了Liz和Flash的父母接他出院。汤普森夫妇去取车了，Liz推着坐在轮椅上的Flash在等他们。Peter走过去，跟两人打了招呼，Flash膝盖以下空荡荡的裤管让Peter心里多少有些难受。  
  
“Flash，你看上去精神不错啊！出院以后，有什么打算吗？”  
  
“不知道。”Flash摇了摇头，看上去十分迷茫。  
  
Liz将一只手搭在Flash的肩膀上，被对方轻轻地握在了手里：“实际上……他在军中的长官打电话来说，政府有个改造和训练残疾士兵的计划。我们都在劝他，应该去试试。”  
  
“去试试吧！没准以后会有机会和蜘蛛侠并肩作战呢！想象一下，在楼宇间穿梭，打击罪犯！你们一定会成为最好的搭档的！那一定很酷，不是吗？”  
  
Peter夸张的动作一下子把两人都逗笑了。  
  
“哈！没错！那一定非常酷！说真的，谢谢你，Peter！”  
  
“这没什么！当本叔去世的时候，你也来安慰我了，不是吗？”Peter握住Flash的肩头，认真地道：“人们总是需要英雄来带给他们希望，不管是蜘蛛侠，还是别的什么……”  
  
送走了好友，Peter来到梅婶所在的病房，一切都被打理得井井有条，干净整洁。小桌子上的方形玻璃花瓶里，一束粉色的康乃馨正在悄然绽放着，淡淡的香气刚好掩盖住了刺鼻的消毒水味。坐在病床上的女人正在目不转睛地看着电视上播报的新闻，连她的侄子进门都没有看到。  
  
“Aunt May.”  
  
“嘘。”梅婶对他做了一个噤声的动作，立马又转过头去，生怕错漏了什么重要的东西。  
  
Peter不由得有些好奇，到底什么新闻这么吸引人？扬声器里突然换了一个声音。  
  
“谢谢大家的关心，只是一场意外事故。我也只是受了轻伤，没有大碍。”  
  
屏幕上的身影，让Peter看得出了神。有一点始终无法让人忽略掉，他的恋人是个闪闪发光的公众人物。出色的外形着实为他增色不少，慷慨的善举为他树立了良好的公众形象，温和谦逊的态度则帮他博得了人民群众的好感。不论面对怎样刁难奇葩的问题，他都很有礼貌地一一回复。这种人集万千宠爱于一身，生来就注定该享受他人崇拜和艳羡的目光，早上起来一边喝着手磨咖啡一边看评论国际经济的报纸，跟“平凡”这个词一点也不沾边。而自己脱掉红蓝紧身衣，就只是个平凡的普通人。  
  
身处两个完全不同的阶层，他们简直就是逆世界里的亚当和伊娃！  
  
这段感情注定要遭受人们的非议！  
  
关于Harry的新闻结束了，梅婶关掉电视，摘下了戴在鼻梁上的老花镜，放回了眼镜盒里：“这位奥氏集团的总裁可真是个优秀的年轻人，不是吗？他叫什么来着？Henry？”  
  
“Harry.”  
  
“Harvey？”  
  
“Harry.Harold ‘Harry’ Osborn.”Peter激动地纠正道。  
  
梅婶笑了笑：“原来是Harry啊！这孩子长得那么好看，难怪你会喜欢上他！”  
  
“Aunt May?你说什么？”  
  
“哦！别再瞒着我了！MJ都告诉我了！这又不是什么丢脸的事情！你能和这么优秀的孩子相爱，我替你高兴还来不及呢！”  
  
“I……It’s complicated.”Peter拉过一把椅子坐在梅婶的床边，他叹了口气。  
  
梅婶似乎已经看出了Peter在烦恼些什么，她转过头，望着旁边的玻璃花瓶中，柔和明媚的淡粉混杂着星星点点的白色，温柔慈爱的目光似乎是在透过这束花看着什么人：“这花每隔三天就有护士来换新的，我本来以为是MJ或者马丁送来的，但他们都否认了。所以，我想应该是Harry那孩子做的。我和你本叔没有孩子，一直把你当亲生儿子。现在，我很高兴自己又多一个儿子！希望他会喜欢我做的肉饼！”  
  
听到梅婶的最后一句话，Peter一扫脸上的阴霾：“Oh!come on!”  
  
“Don’t be afraid,my boy.I’ll always be with you.”  
  
他唯一的亲人永远是他精神上最坚固的后盾。  
  
“Thank you,Aunt May.”

“先生，你还好吗？”感觉到有人在推自己的肩膀，Eddie不情愿地睁开了眼，他头昏脑胀，浑身发虚。与共生体一起逃脱后，纽约的小巷中毫无章法地狂奔着，根本不记得自己是怎么来到了这个地方，又是怎么昏倒在这里的。  
  
站在他面前的是一个红色头发，脸上长满了雀斑的女孩，看上去十分地瘦弱只有五六岁的模样，不，也许不止，枯燥发黄的头发是营养不足的象征，作为一个无家可归的流浪儿，食物的短缺可能使得她看上去比同龄人更加幼小。站在小女孩身后不远，还有几个小孩躲在垃圾箱的后面目不转睛地望着他们，应该是小女孩的同伴，那表情看上去好像是在戒备着自己。  
  
“我叫塔娜，先生……你看上去不太好，我这里还有一块干面包，也许，它能帮到你一些忙。”  
  
‘我要吃掉她。’  
  
“不！不行！”Eddie几乎是从地上蹦了起来。  
  
女孩被Eddie突如其来的举动给吓坏了，她愣了一下，走过去轻轻地抱住了Eddie：“没关系的。好心的先生，我想，现在你的比我更需要补充体力。收下它吧！”  
  
当那具温热的软软的身体抱住自己时，被冻得发抖的身体顿时僵住了，Eddie感觉眼眶发热，几乎就要哭出来了。他将那块又干又冷的面包胡乱塞进了嘴中，哽咽着跟女孩道了谢。  
  
“塔娜，你真是个天使！愿上帝保佑你！”Eddie颤颤巍巍地蹲下，回给了女孩一个感谢的拥抱。  
  
“慷慨仁慈的上帝也会保佑你的！先生。”  
  
“但愿。”  
  
一个人走在小巷中，共生体在Eddie的大脑中发出控诉，那声音听上去竟然有些委屈。  
  
‘我饿了。’  
  
“食物的事情，我会想办法，不要再喊着吃人了，好吗？”Eddie叹了口气，停住脚步，继续道，“共生体，想要报复蜘蛛侠，你得听我的！这个世界有着一套自己的运行法则，我会去帮助你了解它们。”  
  
‘Eddie，你不要那么叫我！’  
  
“那我应该怎么称呼你？Venom？”  
  
‘不，那是只是一个使别人对我们产生恐惧的代号。世界上有什么东西会使两个毫不相干的人在短时间之内产生无比紧密的连结？’  
  
“Love，maybe……”  
  
‘Then I think we are in love.’  
  
“Yeah，we are in love.”Eddie听到毒液的话愣了一下，几个黑人手持武器，正朝Eddie靠近，扬起的嘴角竟染上了几分温柔，“My love,you must be starving.It’s time to have a good meal.”  
  
奥克塔维斯的突然离开给了奥氏集团不小的影响，他们急需聘请一位优秀的科学家来弥补奥克塔维斯的空缺。斯迈思的死亡被定为意外事故，Harry在公司大会上表示了对这位优秀员工的惋惜和哀悼。  
  
周一例行的董事会，Felicia作为总裁助理，正在履行她的职责，提醒还在办公桌后神游的上司，该去开会了。  
  
Harry接过Felicia手里的文件，吩咐道：“你不用陪我去开会了，代替奥克塔维斯博士的人一会儿就要到了，你去接待一下他。”  
  
“哦？是个什么样的人？”能让Harry亲自动身去请，一定不简单，Felicia不禁有些好奇。  
  
Harry笑了笑，希望Felicia不要因为他的自作主张而生气：“你最了解的那种……呆头呆脑的科学家。”  
  
“比Peter还呆头呆脑吗？”  
  
Harry一只手撑着下巴，嘴角微微上扬，漂亮的蓝眼珠里是化不开的浓情蜜意：“事实上，我觉得Peter呆头呆脑的样子很可爱！”  
  
Felicia突然觉得一阵恶寒窜过脊背：“哦！快停下吧！可别让那些老家伙看到你这副蠢样！”  
  
“你说得对，该工作了，Ms.Hardy.”Harry收敛起笑容，眉目间瞬间蒙上了一层拒人于千里之外的冷意，那些看热闹不嫌事大的老家伙们，是该好好敲打敲打了！  
  
来到了一层大厅，一个年轻男人正在跟前台争论着什么。男人穿着一身西装。高挑的身材再搭上西装本应该让他显得英姿挺拔，也许是男人并不习惯这种装扮，Felicia只觉得这人像是一个还没长大的，偷穿父亲衣服的孩子。  
  
可这背影，Felicia越看越觉得眼熟，直到那人转过身来，目光直直地撞进了自己的眼里。男人看上去有些羞涩，发亮的双眼中带着几分惊喜与期待，宛如他们第一次参加舞会时的情景。从没和女生交往过的傻小子，看到自己穿晚礼服的模样被惊呆了，连话都说不利索，跳舞的时候更是频频出错。可那时，她竟然觉得眼前这个男生可爱极了！那时的自己跟现在的Harry简直是蠢得一模一样。  
  
听到周围人传来的议论声，和前台小姑娘扬言要报警的警告，Felicia回过神来，走到莫比亚斯面前：“是Harry请你来奥氏集团工作的？”  
  
慌乱无措的男人总算是感到了些许安心，他点了点头。  
  
“电话可以挂了。”Felicia转而对前台说道，“他是新来的科学家，总裁亲自请来的。”她的话音一落，围观的人立刻散了去。前一句表明了莫比亚斯的身份，后一句则强调了他的重要性。那些懂得看眼色的员工们想必不会故意为难他了。  
  
“跟我走。”  
  
Felicia带莫比亚斯去实验室，一边走一边向他介绍公司的情况，并向手下的员工介绍了莫比亚斯的情况。最后，这位雷厉风行的总裁助理冷着脸警告道：“莫比亚斯博士是一位杰出的科学家，为了寻找治愈自身疾病才会不小心变成了这个样子。他的才华不会因此而改变，而他也不该因此而受到人们的质疑。同样的，Mr.Osborn也曾因为自身的遗传病而错误地注射了一些危险的生化药剂，变得面目全非。我想，他邀请莫比亚斯博士加入奥氏集团，除了对于他才华的肯定，还因为他比任何人都更能理解博士的处境。”  
  
她停顿了一下，继续道：“因此，希望大家不要过多地关注于他的个人问题，好好工作。”  
  
一股暖流在胸腔内缓缓淌过，莫比亚斯叫住了即将离开实验室的女孩：“Kitty……”  
  
听到男人温柔沙哑的嗓音，Felicia愣了一下，停住了脚步：“什么事？”  
  
“谢……谢谢你。”  
  
“不用谢我，好好工作，答谢Mr.Osborn吧！”Felicia顿了顿，继续道，“你不喜欢穿西装，可以不穿，公司对科研人员没有那么严苛的规定。”  
  
莫比亚斯看了看这身西装，穿惯了条纹衬衫、休闲裤和白大褂的自己，跟西装配起来确实有些不伦不类。  
  
几天前，Harry去复仇者大楼，找到了自己。在莫比亚斯的印象中，Harry是一位年轻有为的青年才俊，光凭那张脸就足以迷住万千少女。也难怪Kitty会对他心动，不是吗？想到这里，莫比亚斯苦涩地笑了笑。  
  
“莫比亚斯博士，自我介绍一下。我是Harry Osborn，奥氏集团的总裁。”  
  
莫比亚斯回握了Harry伸过来的手，他忍不住皱了皱眉头，超乎常人的五感，让他瞬间感知到了许多复杂的信息，眼前的青年身体处于一种极度不稳定的状态，根本无法称得上健康。  
  
Harry似乎并没有注意到莫比亚斯如大理石一般冰冷的皮肤：“我听说你拒绝复仇者联盟的邀请？”  
  
“我觉得我的情况并不适合成为一名复仇者。”虽然已经找到了血浆的替代品，但他依旧无法面对过于强烈的日光，白得发青的皮肤和猩红的双眸也不是一个英雄该有的模样。  
  
Harry轻笑了一下，“既然如此，我以奥氏集团总裁的名义正式邀请你来奥氏集团工作。我想，虽然你的外表变了，但你对科学的喜爱和热情，应该还没变，对吗？”  
  
或许是从对方眼中的猩红中看到了一丝亮光，Harry继续道：“奥氏集团需要一个优秀的科学家，而你则需要一个机会证明自己。一个人的才华不该因为一次实验事故被埋没。”  
  
对方的话让他颇为触动，莫比亚斯忍不住握紧了放在双膝上的拳头。  
  
Harry走上前去，拍了拍他的肩膀，哽咽道：“博士，相信我，我懂那种感受，我也身患无法治愈的绝症，也曾为此变成一个令人生厌的……怪物。”  
  
对方真诚恳切的态度让莫比亚斯丝毫没有怀疑其中的真实性。但他们的情况不同……他踌躇了片刻，艰难地开口道：“Mr.Osborn，我……害死了我最好的朋友。”  
  
死亡，对于生命有限的人类来说，是一个沉重得让人无法开口谈论的话题。

“博士，我也害死了一个无辜的女孩，并且……试图杀害我最好的朋友。”看莫比亚斯没有作声，Harry继续讲了下去，他一直在努力地让自己去正视这件事，可他发现，无论在什么情况下，阐述这件事对他来说都极为地艰难，“我最好的朋友，他本来可以救我的，以另一个身份。但他拒绝了我，所以，当我发觉他的另一个身份的时候，认为他欺骗了我，背叛了我，便下决心报复他。他的女朋友在我们的打斗中丧命，是我害死了那个女孩。在那之后，我一直都活在愧疚和痛苦中。”  
  
Harry停下来，深吸了口气，继续道：“后来……我和我最好的朋友，我们和解了。他告诉我，选择死亡不是赎罪的唯一途径。我们可以做更多的事情，帮助更多的人，来赎罪，来避免同样的悲剧发生在别人的身上。如果，我能获得第二次机会的话。博士，我相信，你也可以！”  
  
体谅到对方需要思考的时间，Harry并没有要求莫比亚斯现在就给他一个答复，而是请求他仔细考虑一下。Harry收敛好自己的个人情绪，给莫比亚斯讲了讲公司的文化，薪资水平，员工福利，现在正在进行的项目等等。  
  
莫比亚斯默默地垂着眼皮，年纪轻轻就管理着这么大的一个公司，这位年轻的总裁确实有过人之处，不像某些公司的高层只是一味地聊理想和情怀，而是抓住了最切实的几点，直击要害，很难让人开口拒绝。  
  
该说的都说完了，Harry起身准备离开，望着对方呆滞的目光，想起了Felicia的评价。“博士，看来Felicia说的没错，你真的比我男朋友还要呆头呆脑！”  
  
“什么？”如果他刚才没听错，对方刚才好像说到了男朋友？那他跟Kitty之间又是怎么回事？  
  
Harry笑着拍了拍莫比亚斯的肩膀：“博士，请你好好考虑一下。”  
  
曾经无数次想要放弃，但最后，他还是按照约定的时间站在了这里，为了Harry所说的“第二次机会”……

“所以……你想要什么作为回报？以你的能力，奥氏集团的那点钱，怕是看不上吧！”表面凹凸不平的镜子使得镜中的人面目变得扭曲，脸侧泛着青绿色的伤疤则他看上去更加狰狞。  
  
“合适的时候，我会来索取报酬的。”男人将身形隐藏在一件厚厚的风衣下，高高的帽檐投下了一层重重的阴影遮盖住了他的面容。  
  
“希望，到那时我还活着。”  
  
“你会活着，而且活得很好，相信我。”  
  
耳边忽然响起了一个声音，像无形的鬼魅一般，狠狠地拖住了他的脚腕，将他向下拽。  
  
“Now,I’m coming.”  
  
Harry猛地从梦魇中惊醒，出了一身的冷汗，睡衣贴在后背上，令人烦躁的潮湿与粘腻。  
  
身边的Peter睡得正熟，感觉到身边的异动赶紧睁开了眼，进入了戒备状态。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
“没事，我只是……有些口渴。”不过是一个噩梦而已，没什么值得大惊小怪的。Harry想起身下床接杯水喝，发现箍在自己腰间的手一直没松开。他幽怨地瞪一眼身边的人，Peter才恍然大悟，缩回了手。  
  
“哦，抱歉！”  
  
Felicia说为了他的安全起见，将不必要的佣人都辞退了，给整栋房子装满了电子警报系统，来自“X-Con Security”，一个据说是近几年新建立起来的公司，老板是个墨西哥人，设计师以前是个厉害的盗贼，所以技术方面完全没有问题，也不用担心被敌人渗透的可能。Excuse me?逻辑都拿去喂狗了吗？他的生命安全就这么潦草地被安排好了？难道是在报复自己没经过她的同意就把她前男友安排进来？  
  
Peter听说以后，以保护自己的安全为由死皮赖脸地住了进来，像只小狗一样天天粘着自己，他甚至觉得自己可以看到Peter身后的尾巴摇得有多欢快！唉！简直要被烦死了！  
  
Harry经过书房时，微弱的灯光从门缝里透了出来。他敲了敲门，走了进去，看见年迈的管家正蹲在地上捡东西。  
  
管家站起身来，扶了扶鼻梁上的老花镜，微微欠了欠身：“少爷，很抱歉，打扰到你休息了。我年纪大了，睡不着，就想整理一下以前的东西。”  
  
“没关系，我就是出来倒杯水喝。”Harry走了过去，帮忙一起整理地上散落的纸张。这栋宅子里的仆人大多不会停留超过半年，那些来来往往的面孔，他也记不住几张。只有这位老管家，能跟他说得上几句话，但也没有跟他多亲近，从来都是毕恭毕敬的，带着几分客气的疏离。  
  
试图缓解这尴尬沉闷的气氛，望着老管家斑白的鬓角，Harry随口问道：“你在这里工作多久了？”  
  
“快三十年了，我是随小姐出嫁来到这里的。”  
  
Harry愣了一下，问道：“我的母亲……她是个怎么样的人？”在Harry出生后不久，他的母亲就过世了。他的记忆中，没有半点母亲的身影，家里只有寥寥的几张照片去印证女人曾经的存在。泛黄的照片上，女人穿着优雅的裙装，含笑的嘴角满溢着温柔。  
  
老管家幽幽地叹了一口气，缓缓地在身旁的扶手椅上坐下。他摘下老花镜，揉了揉泛着泪光的双眼：“时间太久……我已经记不太清她长什么样子了。只记得她怀上少爷时，幸福的笑容。”  
  
Harry的脑中不禁勾勒出一副画面，母亲轻轻地将手放在突起的小腹上，温柔的目光中流露出对美好未来的憧憬。他竟是带着爱与希望出生的吗？他的母亲也许是世界上唯一一个会毫无保留地爱他，愿意无条件为他付出一切的女人，可他的出生却间接夺走了她的生命。  
  
老管家缓缓地站起身，将文件放进书柜中，转身准备离开：“抱歉，少爷。人老了，真的会忘记很多事情。”  
  
“你是不是一直在怨恨我？夺走了母亲的生命。”

也许，不止是老管家，还有那个从小就对他漠不关心，疏于管教的父亲。  
  
老管家顿了顿身形，幽幽地道：“这是小姐自己的选择，我无权干涉。”  
  
有些生锈的合页使得门在转动时发出了刺耳的“吱呀”的响声，Harry却仿若未闻，他穿着单薄的丝绸睡衣，站在书桌前，双眼无神地望着桌子上的一沓文件，连Peter来到他的身边都没感觉到。腰被一只手臂轻轻地环住，温暖熟悉的气息将他发凉的身体缓缓地包裹起来。  
  
“在想什么呢？这么出神？”  
  
Harry猛地回过神来，一抬手不小心打翻了放在桌边的文件。  
  
Peter一把抓住了Harry挥过来的拳头，急忙安抚对方道：“是我！是我！Harry，你冷静点！”  
  
“现在可是半夜，你瞎跑什么？梦游吗？”  
  
“你半天没回来，我怕你出事！”  
  
对上Peter真挚担忧的眼神，Harry瞬间没了底气，他默默地垂下了双眸，蹲下身去捡那散落了一地的文件。  
  
“我睡不着。”  
  
Peter见状，连忙蹲下帮忙：“又做噩梦了吗？”  
  
“你为什么说又？”Harry很巧妙地抓到了重点。  
  
“呃……”Peter挠了挠头，“其实……这几天，你每天夜里都会做噩梦，但你可能不记得了。”  
  
Harry轻笑道：“这就是你赖在这不肯走的原因？”可能也是自己每天都在Peter怀里醒过来的原因。自他有记忆起，就是一个人睡的，做噩梦的时候就会死死地搂住身边的东西不放，小的时候是泰迪熊，现在看来变成了Peter。  
  
“Harry，我知道你压力很大，但你没必要硬撑着。也许，说出来会好一些。”  
  
“你也说过我可能不记得了。现在我可以告诉你，不是可能，我确实不记得了。”Harry说的勉强算得上是实话，大部分梦境他都记不得了。两张散落开来的报告单同时引起了两人的注意。  
  
“Mary Parker是谁？”  
  
“Emily Osborn是谁？”  
  
Harry和Peter同时抬起头向对方问道，眼神相对的瞬间，双方心底都有了答案。Harry瞟了一眼Peter手中与自己格式相同，只是署名不同的产检报告。  
  
“为什么你母亲的产检报告会在我们家？”  
  
“可能是不小心拿错了吧！”Peter随口说道，他现在只想让Harry赶紧去休息，他将Harry手中的文件拿走，跟他自己手中的一起放在桌子上摆好。  
  
Harry每天都忙得不可开交，休息时间少得可怜，再加上噩梦的困扰，黑眼圈越来越严重。本来就偏瘦的身形，现在抱起来感觉只剩下了一副骨架子。  
  
Peter心疼地揽过Harry的肩膀，低声温柔地道：“听我说，你真的该休息了。已经很晚了，什么都不要想了，好吗？”  
  
Harry也确实累了，没精力再去细想，忽略了他跟Peter生日差了半年，这么显而易见的问题。  
  
在一番暗箱操作下，Peter被Felicia安排在莫比亚斯手下当助手，这位博士在科学方面的造诣非比寻常，能帮助Peter解答许多学校老师解答不了的问题，对于Peter来说，是一位难得的良师益友。而他们现在正在进行的研究，便是关于AIDS的治疗问题，Harry和公司的董事都对这个项目尤其地重视。  
  
到了下班时间，Peter收拾好，准备离开实验室，突然被莫比亚斯博士叫住了。  
  
“Peter。”  
  
“博士，你叫我？”Peter赶忙收起了手中的实验材料，他正在偷偷地用奥氏集团的实验器材，研究治愈Harry的方法。  
  
“我在想……也许你可以劝奥斯本先生来抽取一些血液样本。他的逆转录病毒增生跟AIDS很像，也许我们可以进行类比，寻找出合适的治疗方法。”看Peter好像不太理解的样子，莫比亚斯解释道，“我跟奥斯本先生不是很熟，突然提出这个要求显得有些唐突。你跟他不是恋人吗？我想，他应该愿意听你的话吧！”  
  
“博士，你说什么？”Peter有些诧异，他可没透露过半点自己跟Harry的关系，难道是Felicia说的？  
  
“抱歉，难道是我搞错了吗？”  
  
“不，我们确实是恋人。只是，博士，你是怎么看出来的？”他跟Harry在公司明明没有任何的接触啊！  
  
“你们的洗发水、沐浴露甚至是须后水都用的是同一款。”莫比亚斯自嘲道，“自从变成这副鬼样子后，总是无法避免从外界接触到过多的信息。”  
  
现在真相大白了，这几天，Peter一直都住在Harry的家里，所有的洗漱用品全都用的是Harry的。“但是，不管是AIDS还是Harry的逆转录病毒增生，都是病毒将自身的遗传信息嵌入到患者的细胞中，如果无法改变细胞中的遗传信息，很难根治吧！”  
  
“实际上关于基因编辑的研究已经很久了，现在比较成熟的是CRISPR/Cas系统。这种基因编辑技术有着基因编辑效率高、脱靶风险低、操作成本低等多方面的优势。现在面临的问题是，CRISPR/Cas系统进入人体后可能会被人体的免疫系统清除，甚至引发人体剧烈的免疫反应。但是，说真的，我并不赞成继续研究基因的编辑技术。”  
  
“为什么？如果能造福人类的话，这不是一件好事吗？”  
  
莫比亚斯叹了口气，解释道：“这项技术愈加成熟后，会带来很多社会和伦理问题。人类现在的遗传信息是经过几亿年的自然选择而得来的，我们并不知道也无法预测，改变基因后会对人类产生怎样的影响。而且，法律制度再完善，也无法完全杜绝科学技术滥用的现象。当更大的利益摆在人们面前时，人们就会忘却对自然应有的敬畏。哦，抱歉，今天跟你说的太多了。耽误你下班的时间了。”  
  
“没关系的。”Peter见莫比亚斯在整理实验器材，好像没有要离开的意思，问道：“博士，你不走吗？”  
  
“自从变成这副模样以后，我就不需要睡眠了。反正也没有别的事情要忙，不如留在实验室继续工作。”  
  
“那我先走了，明天见！”  
  
“明天见。”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Harry借斯迈思的死和奥克塔维斯的失踪，对黑帮停止了武器的供应，暗地里穿上绿魔战甲与Peter一起回收那些流失在外的武器。  
  
在Harry看来，Peter晚上总是有些兴奋得过了头，就像第一次在游乐园做过山车的小孩。  
  
“哇哦！纽约！你们的好邻居蜘蛛侠来了！”  
  
Peter发射蛛丝在纽约的楼宇间穿梭，Harry驾驶着夜魔战甲紧跟在他身边。  
  
“Harry，我觉得这注定会是一个不平凡的夜晚，我的蜘蛛感应一直在响！但我不觉得那是因为你新换的洗发水，虽然确实有点脱皮。哦！那会是什么呢？也许是一场银行抢劫？又或者码头正在进行一宗罪恶的交易？还是恶棍酒吧的家伙们正在密谋着毁灭世界？说真的，你肯跟我一起出来夜巡，我真的是太高兴了！”  
  
实际上，Peter这个兴奋的状态已经持续了好几天了，但他就像感觉不到疲惫似的，从家里出来后，一直在喋喋不休。Harry感觉有些无奈，他只想赶紧把事情解决，然后回家喝上一杯威士忌，倒在他的大床上好好睡一觉。不过，两人一起并肩作战对他而言是一天中难得的快乐时光，也许甜蜜总是要伴随着烦恼吧！  
  
“说真的，Peter，我希望你能把力气留在收拾那些坏蛋身上。”Harry注意到一个穿着红色紧身衣的人正站在楼顶上，望着他们的方向，估计又是哪个超级英雄。  
  
Peter也注意到了，他停下来，向他的老熟人打了个招呼：“嘿！晚上好！带角脑袋！哦！我爱死你那一身红色了！”  
  
“看来……不只是犯罪，现在连打击犯罪也流行团伙行动了。”夜魔侠注意到了Peter身边的Harry，一位他没见过面的新朋友。  
  
“哦！不！他不是我的搭档，他是我的……”  
  
“男朋友吗？”  
  
不只是Peter，夜魔侠的抢答让Harry也吃了一惊。  
  
“Matt，你为什么会知道？”  
  
“你们用了同样的洗发水、沐浴露和须后水，甚至连吃的晚餐都是一样的东西，很难让人猜不到你们之间的关系！”  
  
所以说，他跟Harry的关系已经成为了公开的秘密了吗？Peter忍不住感叹道：“拜托！你们这些家伙的鼻子简直比缉毒犬还厉害！”  
  
“不过，Peter，你的男朋友身体好像不是很好，建议你陪他去医院好好检查一下。”异常的呼吸频率、心跳节奏和体温，这不是一个健康的正常人该有的。  
  
“谢谢你的关心。不过，我们现在还有事情要忙，就不奉陪了。”Harry强行结束了两位超级英雄之间的寒暄。  
  
“抱歉，我们先走了。”Peter看Harry已经驾驶着飞行器离开，赶忙追了上去。  
  
“没关系，请便。”  
  
与夜魔侠告别后，Peter紧追了几步赶上了Harry，那张精致的面孔被面罩遮住，只露出了一双眼睛。在缺少灯光，昏暗的环境下，Peter看不清Harry眼中传达出的情绪，但他感觉到有些不对头：“Harry，你怎么了？”  
  
Harry沉默了片刻，缓缓地开了口：“Peter，我很高兴能认识你的朋友们，我相信他们都是正直的好人，但我不是。”Green Goblin是造成如今纽约混乱局面的罪魁祸首，一个该被抓起来关进监狱里的服刑的罪犯。  
  
“可你现在已经停手了，也在努力补救以前的错误。”  
  
Harry很清楚，赎罪之路漫长而充满崎岖，也许会成为他们人生最困难的一段时光。他背负着累累罪行，还是一个命不久矣的绝症病人，如果没有Peter在身边，他肯定坚持不下去，甚至极有可能……  
  
“如果有一天，他们知道了我做的事，一定会站在我的对立面。如果到那时……”  
  
“保护你是我应该做的！我会让他们知道你的好！”  
  
Peter的表现简直就像个被爱情冲昏了头脑的傻小子，可Harry却爱惨了这样的他。  
  
“Pete……”Harry本想说点什么，到了嘴边却不知该怎么表达，如果现在不是两人都带着面罩，他倒是想给他一个吻。  
  
“阿嚏！”Peter一直在等着Harry下面的话，冷风一吹，他忍不住打了个喷嚏。  
  
Harry笑了笑：“看来，该给你换一身更保暖的了。”  
  
两人正在往码头的方向前进，在即将到达目标地点时，一阵冲天的火光突然将黑夜照得如同白昼一般，爆炸声震得Peter耳膜嗡嗡响，四周的车辆同时发出了刺耳的警笛声。看来某个或者某些不知名的好心人替他们提前完成了工作，但他们从来没有闹出过这么大的动静，一般只是制服看守的人，然后再打电话叫警察来处理，不知道现场有没有伤亡。  
  
Peter和Harry对过眼神后，加快了速度，赶往事发现场。  
  
眼前的场景比起战争的惨烈与残酷简直有过之而无不及，或许是为了接下去的火拼而做准备，仓库里聚集了很多人。  
  
密闭的空间中充满了难闻的皮肉烧焦的味道，满地的断肢残骸，根本分不清谁是谁，耳边萦绕着痛苦的呜咽和微弱的求救声。大火正无情地吞噬着一切，空气因受热而膨胀，使眼前的景象变得扭曲可怖，宛如地狱再临。  
  
“Help me，please.”  
  
“Help.”  
  
“Please help me.”  
  
他们没有时间思考到底是怎么回事，也没有时间顾及这到底是不是吸引他们的陷阱，在烈火的炙烤中，翻遍了每一寸角落，不放过任何一个挽救生命的可能。  
  
一只血淋淋的手突然捉住了Harry的脚腕，他低下头，脚边的人已经变得面目全非，一根被炸断的钢筋从他的背后刺穿，将他整个人挂在了断裂倒塌的墙壁上，宛如一个被疯狂的信众杀死的异教徒。  
  
“помогите！”  
  
Harry只听懂了这一句话，那人嘴里往外冒血，双目狠狠地瞪着被炸开了一个大洞的天花板，含糊不清地说着什么。血混着污泥在他过度用力挤压肌肉的脸上，渐渐化成了一张如恶鬼般狰狞的面孔。最后那人大吼了一声，像被扎破了的气球一样，缓缓地吐着气，胸腔便再也没了起伏。无法闭合眼睑的双目中，写满了怨恨与不甘。  
  
Harry强忍住胃部传来的绞痛，将那人的手指一根一根地掰开，他觉得自己的手在发抖，而脚下就像灌了铅一样沉重。  
  
他抬起头，隔着熊熊烈焰，仿佛看见了由皑皑白骨堆砌起的王座之上，那位不怒自威的黑道帝王正阴森森地盯着他，而他的死亡已经被安排上了行程。  
  
警车和救护车先后赶到了，Peter和Harry也算是完成了他们的工作。  
  
为了避免遇上警察来追Peter而放弃了现场救助工作的尴尬局面，两人趁警车到达前，急忙撤退了。  
  
舒服的热水澡也没能融化掉Harry仿佛被冻僵了一般的脸，面对从踏进房门起就一直沉默的Harry，Peter任劳任怨地拿起电吹风给他的小少爷吹头发。  
  
“不可能是意外事故，那些武器没有那么强的杀伤力！”他再三测试过，不会造成过分的人员伤亡。  
  
Harry终于开了口，Peter总算松了口气。  
  
“也许，我们刚才该找个人问问的。”  
  
“他们是俄罗斯人，是Maggie帮的老大锤头的手下。锤头的死对头是中华街的掌权者底片先生，但底片先生并不是喜欢主动挑起争端的人。”说到这里，Harry顿了顿，似乎是在验证自己的猜想，“Peter，如果他们内斗的话，谁会是受益者？”  
  
“你是说金并？”  
  
“那是交易的最后一批武器，我想这应该只是一个警告！”  
  
“总会有办法解决的，别多想了。”头发吹得差不多干了，Peter把吹风机放到一旁，拍了拍Harry的肩膀。他没有注意到Harry被阴影遮盖住的面容下，嘴角不自然地抽搐了一下，当然也就没有注意到Harry脖子上有条细微的伤口，被领子遮住了一半，而露出来的那一半泛着青绿色的光。  
  
Harry站起身，却差点撞到Peter，两人鼻尖不自觉地就凑到了一起。一时间，暧昧的气氛涌动了起来，都是血气方刚的年轻人，很容易擦枪走火。因为顾及到Harry的身体，Peter这段时间都没有主动提过。而他的恋人虽然看上去经验丰富，在情事却比他要羞涩得多。Peter害怕控制不住自己，甚至连平时的亲吻都是小心翼翼的。  
  
Harry垂着眼睑，眼角微微发红，长长的睫毛下，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛里泛着水光。Peter盯着面前的人，忍不住往前凑了凑。像是洞悉到了Peter的意图，Harry突然弯起一双笑眼，吻了上来。  
  
Peter本来只想浅尝辄止，却情不自禁地沉浸在这种美好的感觉中，渐渐乱了分寸，当他抱住Harry的腰，将嘴唇移到那纤细洁白的颈项，准备往下继续时，却突然被身前的人给猛地推开了。  
  
Harry似乎也发觉自己的拒绝的举动有些过了，他垂下眼睑，默默地看着地面。他很少拒绝Peter的邀请，Peter是个温柔体贴的恋人，不管是在生活中还是在床笫间，都充分地尊重他和呵护他的感受。僵持了两秒钟后，Harry主动走过去，抱住Peter，凑在他耳边，有气无力地道：“抱歉，我今天实在是太累了。”  
  
“不，该说抱歉的是我。”Peter自觉地走到属于他的那一边，背对着Harry躺下，他需要点时间，一个人静静地等火消下去。  
  
Harry躺在另一边，静静地望着天花板：“我记得Parker太太差不多该出院了。”  
  
“后天。”  
  
“那你明天收拾一下，搬回去吧。”  
  
“好。”  
  
“晚安，Peter。”  
  
“晚安，Harry。”  
  
两人躺在床上，各怀心事，一夜无眠。

夜幕低垂，带着黑框眼镜的中年男人正从号角日报的大楼往外走。他叫Ben Urich，是号角日报的一个记者，从事新闻行业已将近三十年了。三十年的时间里，他见证着这座城市的崛起与堕落，见证着这个行业的兴盛与衰败。记者本该是一个高尚的代名词，可如今它从一个揭露事件背后真相的勇士，变成了躲在电脑屏幕后写些无关紧要的桃色新闻的懦夫。真相被可以一手遮天的权贵们掩盖在重重幕布之下，他们还雇佣了一群全副武装的亡命之徒去守护着，他们就像一只只守着财宝的恶龙，口吐火焰，将试图靠近的人全部烧成灰烬。  
  
当Ben走到家门口时，一个金发的年轻男人突然冲了出来，抓住了他的手臂：“Ben，前几天码头的爆炸你知道吧！听着，我有可靠消息证明，这件事与奥氏集团有关！”  
  
Eddie的突然出现，把Ben吓得不轻，他一只手捂着自己的胸口：“上帝啊！你应该先打个电话来的！”  
  
“我的手机欠费停机了，但这不重要！你先听我说！奥氏集团私底下与黑道的帮派进行军火交易！而那个爆炸的码头存放的武器正好是奥氏集团研发的！这一定会成为一条爆炸性新闻！Ben，这次，你一定要帮我！”  
  
Eddie的状态看上去差极了，他脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫，下巴上长满了胡茬，脏兮兮的，沾着不知道什么东西。他看上去好几天没有好好休息过了，裹着脏兮兮的夹克衫，站在夜晚的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，只有那一双眼睛冒着炙热的光。  
  
“你先进来！进来再说！”  
  
Ben急忙把Eddie带进了他的公寓里，并沏了一杯热茶端给他。  
  
“谢谢你！Ben，你听我说，我最近一直在调查奥氏集团，发现了很多东西！这个生化制药公司一直跟黑道有交易，刚开始只是药品，现在还有军火……”  
  
相对于Eddie的亢奋，Ben显得十分沉默寡言，他坐在Eddie对面的沙发上，幽幽地叹了口气：“Eddie，收手吧！”  
  
“为什么？我们是记者，这是我们的工作啊！”Eddie激动地站了起来。  
  
“你还记得我写过的那篇关于制药公司把未经处理的那些药品倒到河流中的报道吗？”看到Eddie点头，Ben继续说道，“那篇文章就像我以前写过的那些文章一样石沉大海了，而为我提供情报的那个线人，他的尸体在一个月之后，被丢进了那条河里。”  
  
奥氏集团是全球顶级的生化制药公司，那个年轻的继承人坐拥着两千亿资产，被陷害进入精神病院后还能韬光养晦，东山再起，其手段及背后的势力可见一斑。绝对不是什么好惹的人物！贸然行动只会带来危险！  
  
Eddie默默地坐回了沙发上，放在双膝上的手紧紧地握成了拳头。昏黄幽微的灯光从侧脸照过来，将他的半张面孔藏匿在阴影中，无法看清他的表情，他的声音很低沉，在颤抖着：“那又怎么样？蜘蛛侠毁了我的一切！我已经没什么可失去的了！”  
  
Ben将手中的茶杯放在了茶几上，叹了口气：“Eddie，你还记得你当初来号角日报的第一天，对我说了什么吗？”  
  
“……不记得了。”  
  
“你说你想成为记者是要为真相发声！”他依稀还记得那个意气风发的少年，就像一位正直勇敢的骑士，不顾危险与阻拦，努力地捍卫着正义与真理，“可现在呢？你满脑子都是头条新闻！”  
  
每一个单词都像一块巨石，从高空坠落，狠狠地砸在了Eddie的心口上。  
  
望着对面的人，Ben深吸了一口气，继续道：“You are my boy…… You disappointed me.”  
  
‘Eddie，我感受到了你的痛苦。’  
  
‘Eddie，是他让你难过了吗？’  
  
Eddie沉默地坐在沙发上没有说话。  
  
Ben揉了揉涨得发痛的太阳穴：“蜘蛛侠的做法虽然有些不妥，但他确实是个英雄！”  
  
“How dare you！”黑色的液体突然裹住了Eddie的身体，将他变成了一个巨大丑陋的黑色怪物，夸张的肌肉充满着令人生畏的力量感。他一步一步地逼近Ben的面前，用沙哑浑厚的嗓音恶狠狠地威胁道：“He’s not a hero！He’s a coward！And we’ll prove that！”  
  
随着玻璃的破碎声响起，被黑色怪物包裹的Eddie消失在了Ben的视线中。Ben瘫坐在沙发上，惊魂未定。他不敢相信刚才自己看到了什么，希望这只是一场噩梦！  
  
自从那天和Ben见过面后，除了搜集证据，Eddie一直试图从其他渠道发表关于奥氏集团与黑道进行军火交易的报导，但无一例外地以证据不够遭到了拒绝。廉价的出租屋，除了经常漏水和停电之外，还给他提供了一群瘾君子邻居，可这也是他唯一能负担得起的住处了。  
  
Eddie回到家之后，打开灯，从房间里飘来了一阵似有若无的血腥味。毒液感应到后，立刻将Eddie全副武装起来，只剩了一张脸。靠近消防楼梯的窗户正开着，点点的血迹顺着窗台一直蔓延到了沙发后面。  
  
“谁在那？快出来！”  
  
“抱歉，先生，我实在没地可去了！”说话的是一个红色头发的小女孩，她捂着受伤的胳膊，缓缓地从沙发后面站了起来。掀起了自己的袖子，原本洁白的手臂上附着着一层属于爬行动物的坚硬的鳞片，“求你帮帮我吧！”  
  
Eddie认出了小女孩，正是那天在巷子里给他面包的那个流浪儿。毒液立刻从Eddie的身上退了下去。  
  
塔娜的情况看上去很不好，不只是胳膊，灰色的鳞片一直向上蔓延，甚至长到了她的侧脸上。  
  
Eddie蹲下身，用指腹抹去了小女孩脸上挂着的泪珠，放柔了声音问道：“塔娜，你怎么……？到底发生了什么？”  
  
“我不知道！有人来给我们送吃的和衣服，我以为他们是好人！可他们却把我们抓走，给我们注射了不知道什么东西！然后我就长出了这些东西！我的朋友们帮我逃了出来，可我真的不知道该去哪？”  
  
Eddie将小女孩抱起，放在沙发上，怕碰到她的伤口，轻轻地放下她被掀起的袖子，看见袖口上赫然印着“Oscorp”的字样，他愣了一下，摸了摸小女孩的头顶：“你一定饿了吧！我们先坐下，处理一下伤口，再吃点东西，好吗？”  
  
将冰箱里的便当拿出来放进微波炉里加热后，Eddie转身进房间去找急救箱。  
  
‘那是我的鸡排便当。’毒液不满地发出了抗议。  
  
“冷静点，我会再给你买新的。”Eddie翻出急救箱，顺便看了一眼被他钉在木板上的哈利的近期行程。他曾经试图闯入奥氏集团去搜寻资料，可那里的保安系统极其严密，又有个感官灵敏，不需要睡眠的家伙没日没夜地守在实验室，让他实在无计可施。现在机会主动找上门来，他是绝对不会白白让它溜走的！  
  
‘Eddie，有人来了。门外四个，窗外两个，都端着枪。’  
  
小女孩的尖叫声随着枪声响起，出租屋的门被扫射出了一个大洞，门外的人草草踹了两下，那扇摇摇欲坠的门就完全报废了。  
  
“塔娜！”Eddie扔掉手中的急救箱，赶往客厅，毒液立即覆在Eddie身上，将他武装起来。  
  
Eddie将塔娜抱起护在怀里，毒液幻化出一张巨网，为他抵挡住了全部攻击。  
  
“Thank you,my love.”  
  
这么大的动静很快就会引来警察，或者这些家伙的同伙们，但不论是哪一方都不是Eddie此刻愿意见到的。他抱着小女孩破窗而逃，窗户外的两个家伙被毒液轻松地解决掉了。  
  
彼得的基因融入在了毒液的身体里，使得Eddie也可以使用与他相同的能力。他像蜘蛛侠一样在房屋间穿行，躲避着来自身后的追击。  
  
处在与毒液的磨合期，并且缺少相应的对战技巧，怀里还抱着一个受伤的女孩。面对敌人的攻击，Eddie看上去有些吃力。  
  
敌人的炮弹不知道从哪个方向发射出来的，给了Eddie重重的一击。毒液感受到了Eddie传递给他的信息，优先保护了Eddie怀中的塔娜，Eddie露出的后背却被炮弹的火焰给灼伤。  
  
Eddie感觉自己的大脑已经无法思考了，强忍着后背传来的剧烈疼痛，他抱着塔娜从地上爬起来，继续逃。  
  
“先生？”塔娜窝在Eddie的怀里，怯生生地抬起头喊道。  
  
毒液带来的自愈因子正在一点一点地修复Eddie受损的身体组织，但这个过程对于Eddie来说并不愉快。他努力使自己的声音听上去正常些：“没关系的，塔娜，不要担心！叫我Eddie就可以。”  
  
“你还是让他们把我抓回去吧！”塔娜的双颊上已经沾满了泪水，她并不想让这个好心人因为她而丧命。  
  
“我们会逃到安全的地方的，相信我！我不会丢下你不管的！”他必须得做点什么！恶贯满盈的奥斯本还有跟他同流合污的蜘蛛侠！一个成了令人尊敬的年轻企业家，一个成了受人欢迎的超级英雄。他一定要向民众揭穿他们的真面目！他绝对不会让他们继续逍遥法外的！  
  
“可我的朋友们……他们还被关在那里……”  
  
“我会想办法去救他们，你放心吧！”他必须找到那个地方，找到更多的证据。  
  
“Eddie！你是英雄！不！你是救世主！哦！上帝啊！感谢您将他带给我们！”  
  
英雄？救世主？听到这个称呼，Eddie只觉得讽刺，他现在不过是个除了仇恨一无所有的可怜虫！  
  
‘不，你还有我，Eddie。’  
  
Eddie没有回答毒液，他也感受不到对方内心的想法，这让他感觉很不安。  
  
‘Eddie？’

梅婶出院了，Peter就不再在Harry家里留宿了。两个人见面的时间就只剩了晚上一起打击犯罪的时候。早上起来Harry特地打了个电话把他叫过来，不知道要干什么。当Peter看到出现在餐桌上的手提箱时，他便预感到今天注定不会是个平凡的日子。  
  
“给你的礼物，打开看看。”Harry把视线从咖啡杯中移开，对着Peter挑起眉头，笑了笑。  
  
“哦！Green Goblin给Spider-Man送礼物，那我可得小心点了！会是什么呢？夺命的暗器还是偷心的药剂？”Peter小心翼翼地打开了手提箱，里面是一套崭新的蜘蛛服，摸上去十分地柔软舒适。令人惊讶的是颜色和款式跟自己制作的那套一模一样，连一点色差都没有！他以为就算Harry真的会送他新战衣，也会按照自己的品味重新设计一番！  
  
Harry轻轻地敲了敲战衣胸口处的那个蜘蛛标志：“这是开关，内置发热功能，本来是打算用于水下救援的，先做出来一套让你帮忙试试！”  
  
“哦！Harry，我现在已经快死了！幸福得快要死了！”Peter歪过身，笑着倒在了Harry的大腿上。  
  
“那你一定是有史以来死法最衰的超级英雄。”  
  
“感谢上帝！”  
  
“感谢他干什么？你该感谢的人是我，好吗？”Harry一把把Peter推开，他实在受不了那些基督徒，动不动就把所有的好运和馈赠都归功于上帝的恩赐。制作战衣的工作人员都快被他的强迫症逼出抑郁症了。谁感谢过他们啊！  
  
“抱歉，是我的错！Harry，你别生气！”Peter搂住Harry的肩膀，用力地在他脸上亲了一口。  
  
Felicia推门进来，不小心看到了辣眼睛的一幕：“你们两个，不要一大早就这么恶心人，好吗？”还好，两个人在公司的时候基本见不到面，不然，自己可能得去肠胃科看看了！  
  
“Felicia，请先敲门！”  
  
“哦！抱歉啊！Boss，打扰到你跟你的小男友的甜蜜时光了。”Felicia冷冷地笑着道，“不过，我是来提醒你的。时间到了，我们该出发去发布会了。”  
  
“又来？”连Peter都觉得Harry现在参加这些公共场合有些过于频繁了，这样过多地将自己暴露在公众的目光之下，只会使他自己置身于危险中。  
  
“没办法，谁让Boss这么招人喜欢呢？”Felicia无奈地耸耸肩，手里的黑色文件夹中是给Harry准备的演讲稿，“每天还要指挥一堆秘书部的人帮他准备这些乱七八糟的东西，我也很苦恼啊！”  
  
Harry拿过Felicia手里的文件，粗略地翻看着：“或者，我把股份转让给你，你来做这些？”  
  
“哦！算了吧！我可没那么快的脑子，能把那些咄咄逼人的家伙给怼回去！”  
  
“我们走了，Peter，晚些见。”  
  
“拜拜，蠢蜘蛛。”  
  
Peter靠在椅背上，目送着主仆二人离去，怀里抱着Harry送他的新战衣，心底总有些不安，总觉得那人还是没有把他的全部计划都告诉自己。  
  
又是一场冗长无趣的发布会，五分钟就能讲完的事情偏要花上两个小时。Harry努力地保持着真诚得体的微笑，暗地里把这场发布会的策划者骂了个狗血淋头。  
  
听到主持人邀请自己上台讲话，Harry走到讲台前，打开秘书部事先准备好的新闻稿，发现居然是白纸一张，Felicia不可能犯这种低级错误，他有一种预感，今天不会一帆风顺。  
  
Harry把发言稿放在一旁，他微笑着调整了一下话筒的高度，迅速地打好了腹稿。当他再次抬起头，面对媒体记者和摄像的时候，一篇逻辑清晰，言辞优美的演讲稿从他张阖不断的薄唇间出发，通过话筒和扬声器，直达大厅里的每个角落。  
  
“Mr.Osborn！Help me！Please！”  
  
没有人看清到底发生了什么，只见一个小小的身影窜过人群，从他们中间跑了过去。红发女孩穿着像是病号服一样宽大的衣服，她的一只袖子不知道被谁给扯掉了，胳膊完整地暴露在人们的视野中，灰色的像是动物鳞片一样的东西长满了她的胳膊。  
  
女孩缓缓地转过身来，当人们看清她的脸的时候，不禁倒吸了一口凉气。不只是胳膊，鳞片一直蔓延到了她的双颊上，而那双眼睛，竟如猫科动物一般会根据外界光线缩小和扩大瞳孔，简直就像是科幻电影里跑出来的怪物。  
  
有眼疾手快的记者，连忙按下了手中相机的快门。女孩被闪光灯闪得睁不开眼，直往后退。  
  
Harry连忙脱下了自己的外套，将小女孩整个人罩在了里面。  
  
“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“塔娜。”  
  
Harry微微弯下腰，握着塔娜的双肩：“塔娜，我会想办法帮助你的。现在，用手把耳朵捂好，我带你去一个安全的地方。”  
  
“Mr.Osborn，请你解释一下，这到底是怎么回事？”  
  
“那个怪物为什么要向你求救？”  
  
“先前有人透露说奥氏集团在做非法的人体实验这是真的吗？”  
  
“这个女孩跟前两年的出现在纽约的蜥蜴人有什么关系？”  
  
“……”  
  
Harry将塔娜抱起来，黑着脸，一言不发地大步向逃生通道走去。  
  
“车已经叫人去准备了。”Felicia赶紧跟上Harry的步伐，指挥几个保镖拦住周围的记者，确保他们能以最快的速度离开现场。  
  
回到奥氏集团后，Harry直接带着塔娜和Felicia上到了顶层，自己的办公室。他走到吧台前，用力抓着大理石边缘，感觉自己的手还在控制不住地发抖。  
  
“Harry？”  
  
Harry深吸了两口气：“Felicia，带塔娜去莫比亚斯博士那里先去检查一下身体，确保她的安全。”  
  
“你还好吗？”Felicia看出了Harry的不对劲，她隐隐约约地感觉到这次的事件会将命运引导向一个他们都不想看到的结果。  
  
“我想一个人冷静一下，这件事先别告诉Peter。”  
  
Felicia点了点头，拉着塔娜离开了办公室。  
  
Harry打开眼前的威士忌，猛灌了几口下去。  
  
所有的信息在脑子里像是原子弹爆炸了一般，女孩的病号服，他在奥氏集团的实验室见过。奥氏集团一直都在私底下进行人体实验，是他在雷文克劳夫精神病院里听说的，但他回来以后就将那些项目都停止了。但他忽略了一点，很重要的一点。  
  
当时，金并的人主动上门来与他谈交易的事情，他只是随意地瞟了一眼药品清单一样的东西，就随便找了个理由就将人打发走了。他以为不过是一些制造毒品所需的原料，用感冒药制造毒品是北美的毒枭们惯用的伎俩！那时的他太草率了！他怎么就没想到呢？那些人体实验需要数不清的人当试验品，而奥氏集团想要获得这些试验品，免不了与掌管人口贩卖的黑道人士打交道。如何悄无声息地运输实验品？如何保证实验场所的隐秘？如何处理那些尸体？这些繁琐的问题，都需要得到那位黑道帝王的允许！而那位黑道帝王，想必也从中捞了不少的好处！也许是斯迈思，也许是奥克塔维斯，又或许两人一起联合几位股东和公司管理人员，瞒着自己与金并达成了交易。所以，对方才会一再忍让自己拙劣的拖延借口。  
  
他的一时疏忽，不知道要害得多少无辜的人平白无故地丧命！  
  
看着塔娜身上的灰色鳞片，他仿佛看到了第一次注射蜘蛛毒液之后的自己。他对着玻璃门照见了自己那副模样，令人作呕的丑陋，活脱脱一个人形怪物！一个不到十岁的孩子根本不懂人世的险恶，当着那么多记者和摄像的面，将自己变异后的模样展现在他们的面前。也许他可以想办法销毁所有的证据，却无法清除人们的记忆。那些流言蜚语注定要伴随她的一生，他无法想象当这个孩子长大后要如何去面对那些无端的恶意。  
  
Harry相信塔娜的出现不是偶然，而是有人刻意为之。  
  
他的敌人，为了逼他走入绝境，牺牲了一个孩子的后半生！  
  
被气得浑身发抖，Harry盯着吧台上的酒瓶和杯子，泄气一般将它们一把全部推到了地上。浓烈的酒味窜入鼻腔，他感觉头脑发昏，好像已经醉了，望着满地的狼藉，心里竟然畅快了不少，连手指上被玻璃碎片划出的伤口都不觉得疼了。  
  
“你疯了吗？”赶回来查看情况的Felicia被这一屋子的场景惊呆了，当她看到Harry空洞无神的双眼时，硬生生地把下面的话憋了回去，她把瘫坐在地上的Harry扶了起来，“我叫人送你回家。”  
  
媒体记者们闻风赶到了奥氏集团的大楼下，将大门口围了个水泄不通。托他们的福，接到报案来调查取证的警察也被堵在了门口。  
  
当Harry和Felicia从电梯里走出来，透过玻璃窗看到门口的情况时，Felicia碰拽了一下Harry的胳膊，打算带他从侧门离开。谁料Harry不顾她的阻拦，大跨步朝被挤满了人的门口走去，像是在跟什么人赌气一般：“从正门走，该害怕的人不是我们！”  
  
尽管有保镖在身旁护着Harry，被挤在中间的Harry还是寸步难行。话筒和镜头直直地朝他戳了过去，人群不断地拥挤和碰撞，各种刁钻尖锐的质问和诘难在他耳边盘旋，他像被一群饥肠辘辘的野兽围攻，只要稍微露出破绽，就会被生吞活剥，拆卸入腹。额角不知道被哪个摄像机撞了一下，温热的液体顺着脸侧流了下来。  
  
“Hi！Mr.Osborn，看来，你好像被困住了。需要你的好邻居帮忙吗？”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“Hi！Mr.Osborn，看来，你好像被困住了。需要帮忙吗？你的好邻居随时乐意为你效劳！”

Harry抬起眼皮，一张带着红色面罩的脸占据了他的全部视野。原来是Peter穿着自己送给他的战衣，从上面倒吊着垂了下来。

看到Peter出现，Harry忍不住扬起嘴角：“难道伟大的蜘蛛侠已经穷到需要靠代驾来赚取小费了吗？”

人们渐渐地停止了骚动，对于这对超级英雄与年轻企业家的组合感到十分新奇，正好给了Peter机会，让他可以有空间翻个身落在Harry的面前。

“哦！我最近正陷入了一段甜蜜又令人苦恼的爱情中，天天打电话发信息，都要交不起电话费了！所以，Mr.Osborn愿意接济我一下吗？”Peter朝Harry伸出了手，像是一位绅士在舞会上邀请心仪的人共舞一曲一般。

“当然，如果你的恋人不介意你是靠卖身体来赚钱的！”Harry优雅地伸出手搭在了Peter的手上。

“我想他应该不会介意。”Peter的声音里充满了笑意，他将Harry拉进了怀里，紧紧地搂住对方的腰，向高处发射蛛丝，两人立刻腾空而起，消失在了人们的视线中。

“Ms.Hardy，我们还用追吗？”离Felicia最近的保镖转头她问道。

“不用，Boss有了免费的代驾加保镖，为什么要阻拦？”

Peter在电视上看到新闻转播后，赶紧穿上蜘蛛衣赶了过来。看到Harry被那群记者围在中间的时候，感觉自己的心都揪成一团了。他才不管明天的头条版面会怎么报导他们，他只想保护自己爱的人。于是，头脑一热就冲到了Harry的面前。他本来想埋怨Harry两句，为什么这么固执，偏得把自己搞得这么狼狈，但看到Harry受伤的模样，他又实在说不出口。那个小女孩跟奥氏集团有什么关系？为什么要向他求助？Peter一肚子的话，憋了半天，却不知道从哪问起好。他已经完全被搞糊涂了！

“Harry，你还好吗？我先送你回家吧！”

身边的人没有回答他，Peter只当是Harry心情不好，不想说话。风在耳际呼啸而过，Peter感觉到Harry正轻轻地搂住他的脖子，把头倚在他的肩膀上。

“Peter，我们一定要阻止他们！不能再让无辜的人受到伤害了！”

哦！上帝啊！虽然Peter不清楚到底是怎么回事，但显然Harry把那个女孩的事情算在他自己的头上了！他们的敌人还真的是了解该怎么给他们致命一击！为了避免Harry继续陷入那种因无法弥补所犯的错误，只能不断作死来虐待自己的状态。Peter觉得，他现在必须得做点什么！

看到超市门口感恩节大采购的广告，Peter忍不住脱口而出道：“呃……Harry，你感恩节那天有安排吗？如果没有的话，去我家吃饭吧！Aunt May想见见你！MJ把我们的事情告诉了她，她很喜欢你！说真的，我从来没见她那样夸赞过任何一个人！不过，如果她邀请你吃她做的肉饼，你最好想个合理的理由拒绝她！怎么说呢？那个味道真的很一言难尽！”

听Peter的语气，Harry很好奇，到底有多一言难尽。Peter就像有特殊的魔法一样，总能把他逗笑。这次，他没有再找理由拒绝：“你知道的，为了见Mrs.Parker，我可以推掉所有的其他的邀请。”

“所以，我想答案是YES，对吗？”

“当然。”

“Wow！”似乎是怕耳边的风声太大，Harry听不见，Peter兴奋地凑在他耳边喊道，“说真的，Harry，我期待这一天已经很久了！我已经迫不及待想带你到Aunt May的面前，把你介绍给她了！我要让她知道，他的侄子找到了世界上最好的男朋友！我相信这一定会是我二十年来度过的最难忘的感恩节！这一天一定会成为Peter Parker这辈子最难忘的一天之一。”

“天哪！Peter！我快要聋了！”Harry说这话的时候，完全是笑着的，听不出一点抱怨的意思。

Harry第一次觉得自己的公司和家距离得这么近！毕竟他不用等红绿灯，也不用赶在下班的高峰时间面对拥挤瘫痪的纽约交通。

Peter抱着Harry，平稳地落在了客厅的地板上。

“Harry，你好好休息吧！我还要带鸡蛋回去给Aunt May！Bye！”

“Wait.”Peter正转身要走，被Harry一把拉住了，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛仿佛能蛊惑人心一般，Peter顿时挪不动脚了，Harry掀起了他的面罩，凑过去将自己的嘴唇在了他的上面。

冰凉柔软的触感让Peter忍不住沉溺其中，他搂住Harry的腰，缓缓地加深了这个吻。直到两人都快喘不过气，才笑着分开。

“我得走了！Harry！”Peter捧着Harry的脸，与他额头相抵，轻声安慰他道：“我们一定可以阻止他们的！相信我！好吗？”

纽约的深夜

Eddie穿着脏兮兮的灰色开襟帽衫，手里拿着一个牛皮纸制成的文件袋，默默地站在Ben的房子外面。他看见卧室里还亮着灯，想必是那位兢兢业业的老记者在赶稿子。静静地在人行道上站了一会儿，Eddie将被他揉得有些发皱的文件袋投进了房子外的信箱里。

‘Eddie，我们走吗？’

Eddie掏出了放在兜里，吃了一半的巧克力，自言自语般地对着无人的半空道：“My love，补充些体力吧！有一场战斗在等着我们！”他将巧克力抛向半空，黑色的粘液将他全身包裹起来，他的身形突然变得巨大，黑色的人形怪物张开大口吞掉了剩下的半板巧克力。

第二天早上，Ben在取报纸的时候发现了信箱里的文件袋，注意到了上面属于Eddie的落款。他叹了口气，将它带到了号角日报，里面是Eddie所收集的关于Harry Osborn犯罪的证据。

Ben关上了办公室的门，将文件袋里的东西平摊在自己的办公桌上，他望着那些照片和Eddie写的报导，陷入了沉思中。在他看来，这些不过是牵强附会，根本不足以成为扳倒对方的有力证据。而且，比起事实的真相，詹姆斯更在乎的是如何经营好这家报社，他不会没脑子去惹毛那位年轻的企业家，只会写写报导抨击一下像蜘蛛侠这种没有后台的平民英雄，刷刷热度。

事实上，自从Eddie离开他的家后，他便着手调查起了Harry Osborn。令他惊讶的是，这位年轻的企业家竟然跟他一直在暗中调查的菲斯克先生有交易，而且还不只是这样……

“Ben，你最近有跟Eddie联系过吗？他昨天晚上给我发了条消息，我给他打电话回去，他一直没接。”Betty敲了敲Ben的门，走了进来，看到桌子上摆满的东西，像是忽然明白了些什么，“他居然真的去做了！”

“Eddie去调查Harry Osborn的事情，你也知道是吗？”

Betty随手拿起一张照片，上面穿着绿魔战甲的人看上去正在跟蜘蛛侠一起，像是急忙要赶到什么地方去：“他在电话里说过好几次，希望我能帮找到可以发表的渠道。可那些有些名气的主编都是贪生怕死，见利忘义的人，怎么肯去招惹一个身价千亿的资本家？”

Ben眉头紧锁，沉默不语的模样，让Betty感觉有些不对头：“这些东西为什么会在你这？他也找你帮忙了吗？”

对方没有回答自己，Betty便急忙在那堆照片和文件中翻找，似乎是在寻找这个问题的答案，寻找让对方陷入沉默的原因。

在一叠整齐的A4纸中，一张皱皱巴巴的纸条引起了Betty的注意，上面是属于Eddie的潦草的字迹。

看到纸条上的内容后，Betty的一颗心突然悬了起来：“他到现在一直都没联系过你吗？”

Ben摇了摇头。

想到可能会发生的事情，Betty只觉得眼眶一阵酸涩：“天哪！怎么会这样？Ben，虽然Eddie不算是什么好人，但他并不算坏。而且他是我的朋友！你知道吗？他一直把你当成父亲一样尊敬，希望你能为他而感到自豪！我们去找詹姆森，一定不能让Eddie的努力白费！”

办公室的电视机里正在播放着最新的新闻，Harry站在镜头前，面对着那些刁难人的记者，看上去游刃有余。除了脸上的气色有些差之外，完全看不出来前几天发生的事情对他有什么影响。

Ben将视线从电视机的屏幕默默地移到了桌上的照片上。一个看上去比Harry Osborn要稍微高一些的男人穿着蜘蛛侠的战衣，头套被掀起，只露出了下巴和嘴。男人搂着Harry Osborn的腰正在与他接吻。

想要让这个年轻的企业家认罪伏法，以目前的条件来看，根本不可能。但他们或许可以一点一点地撕掉Osborn在公众面前那副看似完美的伪装！不知道照片中的男人是不是真的蜘蛛侠，但他这么做无疑会伤害到那位可怜的平民英雄！

“你们两个不工作，在干什么？”詹姆森推门走了进来，看到桌子上蜘蛛侠和Harry Osborn接吻的照片，兴奋得发出了尖叫，“天哪！快看这是什么！Ben，干得不错，明天的头版头条有得可写了！这可真是太棒了！”

詹姆森写报道的时候显然没有注意到照片里的另一位主人公是奥氏集团的年轻总裁Harry Osborn，只是因为他对于自己的老对手蜘蛛侠是个同性恋而感到兴奋，这篇报道一定可以争取到恐同群体的支持。只要一有机会，他绝不会放弃抹黑蜘蛛侠！  
  
Ben有意没去提醒詹姆森这个严重的问题，促使了报纸成功地印刷和发售了出去。报纸在市面上一经流通，很快引起了轩然大波，眼尖的人立刻认出了照片中的另一位男主角就是Harry。  
  
舆论在慢慢地发酵，奥氏集团却没有出面做出任何的官方声明，只是任其自然地发展下去，关注度很快地盖过了发布会上发生的意外，而这也正是Harry乐于看到的结果。  
  
尽管有不要命的记者总是抓住机会向Harry，就这件事提出问题，但都被Harry随便找了个借口搪塞了回去。  
  
到了感恩节那一天，当记者再次提出相同的问题的时候，Harry终于松了口，认真地做出了回答。  
  
“实际上……我应该算是个双性恋。照片中的那位也确实是我的男朋友，但他不是蜘蛛侠，也不是什么公众人物，他只是个普通人，希望大家不要去打扰他的生活。至于为什么他会穿成那样？实际上，他是蜘蛛侠的狂热粉丝，经常喜欢在家里扮蜘蛛侠，让我陪他玩英雄救美的戏码，周末的时候还会穿这一身跑到漫展上跟其他人拍照。我们经常因此吵架，所以我对蜘蛛侠其实没什么好感，尽管他曾经帮助过我。抱歉，现在时间不早了，我还有约会，下次有时间再聊。”  
  
Harry的发言可以说是条理清晰，逻辑完美，结尾还顺便撒了把狗粮。站在他旁边的Felicia看着记者们的脸上变化丰富的表情，一直捂着嘴偷笑。  
  
两人坐在车上，Harry递给了Felicia一个U盘：“给Henry的感恩节礼物，帮我转交给他，希望他会喜欢。”  
  
想起那个长着一头金发的小男孩，Felicia的目光渐渐变得温柔了起来：“他知道你不能来陪他，挺伤心的呢！”  
  
“那可真是抱歉了呢！”Harry能想象得到Henry是怎么气鼓鼓地在Felicia面前抱怨的，那孩子真的很依赖他，“塔娜的情况怎么样了？”  
  
“Mike已经帮她基本恢复到正常状态了，那孩子的父母也都去世了。金并要强拆他们家的公寓，给他们随便发了些补偿金，就将他们赶了出来。塔娜的父母不肯罢休，坚持上诉，结果被一个拦路打劫的瘾君子拿刀捅死了。”Felicia说完，才意识到自己也许不该跟Harry提起这些，“抱歉，我……”  
  
“Felicia，我们真的能成功吗？”Harry很清楚，对于他和Peter来说，最难打败的敌人从来不是秃鹫和猎人克莱文这些拥有超级能力的超级反派。  
  
“Harry，我们已经没有后退之路了。”  
  
望着窗外徐徐倒退的景色，他们不知不觉地就到了Peter的家。车已经缓缓停稳，Harry却不知道在想些什么。  
  
Felicia拍了拍还在发愣的Harry：“别发愣了，快去见你的小男友吧！”  
  
“记得替我向博士问好，抱歉让你们的二人约会变成了四人约会！”  
  
“Oh,come on！”送走了Harry，Felicia动身准备回Oscorp大厦，那个呆头呆脑的吸血鬼和两个孩子还在等着她呢！  
  
Harry抱着一束花和一瓶酒站在Peter家的门口，发现自己居然腾不出手来摁门铃，要他站在别人家门口大喊大叫这种事，从小被良好教养约束的他根本就开不了这个口！难道只能向上帝祈祷希望Peter感应到自己，跑过来给自己开门吗？  
  
当Harry艰难地想要腾出一只手指头摁门铃的时候，面前的门被人打开了。他迎面撞上了一个年轻的妇人，典型的拉丁美裔美女，健康的小麦色皮肤，深棕色披肩卷发。女人手里拿着一个食品保温盒，挺着一个大肚子，看上去大概有五六个月了。  
  
“哦！你好！”  
  
“你好！请问这里是Parker家吗？”难道他走错门了？Harry疑惑地看了一眼门牌号。  
  
“Harry，感谢上帝！你终于来了！Aunt May已经念叨你半天了！”Peter听到门口的动静探出头来，三人面面相觑了一会儿，Peter赶忙解释道：“Harry，这是Mrs.Wilson，我们的新邻居。Mrs.Wilson，这是Harry，我的男朋友。”  
  
Harry愣了一下，没想到Peter一点都不忌讳。  
  
美丽的少妇向Harry点了点头:“你好！”  
  
“你好，Mrs.Wilson.”  
  
送走了女人，Peter赶忙接过Harry手里的高级香槟，把他领了进来，冲着餐厅里的梅婶喊道，“Aunt May！Harry来了！”  
  
“Mrs.Parker，希望你能喜欢我的礼物！”这算Harry成年之后，他们的第一次正式见面，面对千百个记者他都可以波澜不惊地拿出自己最完美的状态，可面对这个慈祥可爱的老太太，他不知道为什么，竟然感觉心里发慌，不知道该说些什么。  
  
“好孩子！谢谢你的礼物！我很喜欢！你看上去比电视上还要帅气些！不过，你这孩子也太瘦了，是不是没好好吃饭啊？”梅婶接过Harry怀里的花，放到了一旁，拉起Harry的手，这孩子她是越看越喜欢。这么出色的一个孩子居然会喜欢自己这个平平无奇的侄子，要是讲给邻居听，他们怕是要觉得她疯了！一想起电视里那些负面新闻和评论，她就为Harry感到委屈，明明是这么好的一个孩子啊！他们怎么能这么对他呢？“电视上的那些新闻，我一直在看，你受苦了，孩子！”  
  
Harry愣了一下，笑着摇了摇头：“没什么，我已经习惯了。”  
  
梅婶看着Harry，越看越觉得这孩子有些眼熟，好像在哪里见过：“哎呀！我想起来了！你小时候还来过我们家里呢！那时候，Peter还嚷着要跟你结婚！我跟他叔叔都以为是孩子在开玩笑，也没放在心上！没想到，现在看来要成真了啊！”  
  
“Aunt May，你在说什么啊？我怎么完全不记得有这件事啊？”梅婶的话完全把Peter搞晕了，他是真的想不起来有这件事了！  
  
Harry对这件事情已经完全释怀了，他拍了拍Peter的手臂：“很久以前的事情了，你不记得也很正常，人总是会习惯性地淡忘一些自己曾经做过的糗事。”  
  
“对啊！当时我跟他叔叔还笑话了他好长一段时间呢！”她依旧记得年幼的Peter拉着Harry的手，喊着要让他们带两个孩子去教堂结婚的事情，Peter的一双眼睛里亮晶晶的，闪着光。是Harry的出现和陪伴，让Peter从父母离开的伤痛中走了出来，她衷心地感谢这个孩子为Peter付出的一切，不管是以前还是现在。  
  
梅婶拉着Harry坐下了，留Peter一个人站在原地抓乱了自己的头发。拜托，到底谁才是亲生的啊！而且这件事这么重要，如果真的发生了，他怎么会不记得呢！  
  
Harry刚开始还有些拘谨，看到Peter和梅婶那么轻松的状态，自己也就不自觉地放松了下来，连刀叉的使用都变得随意了起来。梅婶的厨艺并没有被Peter形容得那么不堪，就算是Peter口中一言难尽的肉饼，在Harry看来也不过是佐料的比例有些失调导致味道不太协调而已。  
  
轻松愉快的氛围让Harry有些不适应，他从没想过可以一边吃饭一边肆无忌惮地说笑。以往他们家的饭桌上只有他和父亲两个人，他的父亲把吃饭的当成是一种必要的社交礼仪，在饭桌上一向是面容森严，不苟言笑，对于他在饭桌上大大小小的毛病从来都不会纵容，以至于小时候的他对吃饭这件事情形成了心理阴影。  
  
兜里的手机响了起来，Harry看到屏幕上的来电显示，嘴角的笑容瞬间凝固住了。这个手机的号码只有Felicia和Peter知道，但屏幕上显示的号码并不是Felicia的。  
  
“抱歉，我接个电话。”Harry起身，走到了离餐厅最远的走廊尽头。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，听说你正在跟男朋友共进晚餐，怎么样感恩节的火鸡好吃吗？”电话里是个陌生男人的声音，他能从听筒里听到那边传来的风声，男人应该正在某栋大楼的屋顶上。狙击手吗？  
  
Harry顿时觉得心头一沉：“你想要什么？”  
  
“你知道吗？我正在Oscorp大厦对面，通过瞄准镜望过去，我看到美丽的Hardy小姐和两个孩子玩得正开心呢！一个金色头发的小男孩，一个红头发的小女孩，可真是两个活泼可爱的孩子！”  
  
他们难道已经解决了大厦外围的保镖？莫比亚斯博士难道不在Felicia的身边吗？被他们困住了？还是支走了？子弹一旦射出枪膛，Felicia肯定躲不开！现在让Peter赶过去也来不及啊！“少废话！直接说正题。”  
  
“不要着急，难道你不想听听孩子们正在干什么吗？哦！调皮的男孩刚刚不小心把气球弄破了，女孩被吓到，直接躲进了Hardy小姐的怀里。Hardy小姐正在哄着小女孩，她以后一定会成为一位优秀的母亲，你说对吗？”  
  
想象到那副画面，以及可能发生的事情，Harry就觉得自己的心里像是放了一条被扔进油锅里煎炸的活鱼，拼命地拍打着尾巴想要跳出去，皮肉被煎得发出滋滋的声音，冒出一股焦糊的味道。  
  
“你到底想要什么？”  
  
“菲斯克先生想邀请您参加他举办的晚宴。时间和地点，稍后我会发过去。有一点，我要郑重地提醒您一下，菲斯克先生不喜欢别人迟到。”  
  
一串忙音过后，手机上收到了一条信息。他没有时间耽搁了，必须赶紧离开。

“Harry，你还好吗？出什么事了？你看起来脸色很差！”  
  
Harry笑了一下，努力地使自己的表情看上去不那么僵硬，他低垂着眼睑：“公司出了点事，需要我去处理一下。”  
  
走到餐厅的门口，Harry向梅婶道别：“抱歉！Mrs.Parker，我有急事需要离开，感谢您准备的晚餐！这是我度过的最好的感恩节了！真的，非常感谢您的邀请！”  
  
“Harry，我的孩子，一切都还好吗？”  
  
“我没事，只是……”老人家总是能一眼看穿年轻人的心事，Harry努力地想装出一副若无其事的模样，发红的眼角却出卖了他，“我真的得走了，抱歉！”  
  
不忍去面对Peter和他的婶婶，Harry匆匆地拿起挂在门厅挂钩上的外套，连围巾都没来得及系好，就拧开门把手，冲了出去。  
  
“Harry！”Peter抓起自己的外套，追了出去，“我送你吧！”  
  
“站在那别动！Peter！别过来！”  
  
Peter猛地停住了脚步。夜晚已经悄然降临，家家户户都洋溢着幸福快乐的节日氛围，他们一前一后两个身影伫立在空荡荡的街道上，像坐标系上两个无法交汇的点。  
  
Harry站在原地，没有回头，泪水在眼眶中积蓄，一不小心就会夺眶而出，他的手表被改装过，里藏着奥克塔维斯留下的最后一管试剂。为了以防万一，他出门的时候，一直带着。Harry抬起头，深吸了一口气，“你知道吗？Pete，我不信上帝！可现在，我无比地感谢他把你带到了我的身边，让我们有机会相爱！这是我度过的最美好的一个感恩节了！”  
  
Peter完全被搞糊涂了，他隐隐约约地感觉到有些不对劲，望着那个逐渐远去的身影，他想要追上去，脚掌却像是被嵌进了水泥地里一样，怎么也迈不动步子。在感情上他一直都是比较迟钝的那个，有些事情，如果Harry不说，他可能一辈子也察觉不出来。他感觉到对方像是要去做什么事，而且强烈地抗拒自己参与进来。  
  
不知道自己是怎么走回家里的，Peter只觉得他的脑子里一片空白。梅婶走过来，担忧地问他道：“那孩子看上去不太好，他告诉你到底发生了什么事吗？”  
  
Peter摇了摇头：“我不知道。”  
  
“或许，你该打电话找他周围的人问问，也许能了解到一些状况。”梅婶拍了拍Peter的肩膀，便转回餐厅去收拾餐具了。  
  
Peter点了点头，拿出手机，打通了Felicia的电话。  
  
Oscorp大厦  
Felicia带着被消过毒的玩具来到了Henry的病房，莫比亚斯正在陪两个吃饱了饭的孩子吹气球玩。Felicia敲门进去后，冲莫比亚斯点了点头，戴上了黑色美瞳的男人看上去不那么吓人了。两个孩子看到Felicia后，便朝她扑了过去。感谢金并对她进行了肉体强化训练，让她不至于被两个孩子给扑倒！  
  
“Harry真的不来了吗？”Henry一直都在纠结这个问题，他真的很希望Harry能来陪他。  
  
“那个家伙有了男朋友！他得去陪他的男朋友啊！”  
  
塔娜突然插话道：“Felicia你不是也有男朋友吗？”  
  
“没有的事，小小年纪，不要乱说话！”  
  
“可是，Peter说，莫比亚斯博士就是你的男朋友！”  
  
被点到名的两位当事人对视了一眼，又尴尬地别过头，转移了视线。  
  
塔娜踮起脚，勾着Felicia的肩膀，覆在她耳边悄声道：“博士前几天还在问我该给女孩子送什么礼物好呢！他在试着讨你的欢心呢！”她看向一旁的莫比亚斯，调皮地眨了眨眼。  
  
Felicia笑着挑了挑眉：“哦！那可真是有趣极了！”她倒是很期待那个书呆子打算用什么挽回自己。  
  
“对了，Henry，Harry有礼物送给你！”Felicia把两个孩子都抱上床，打开了U盘里的视频。  
  
一个红蓝色的身影突然跳了出来，大呼道：“Hey！Henry，你好吗？”  
  
“哇！蜘蛛侠！”Henry看到Peter的出现，立刻控制不住地尖叫了起来。  
  
“听说，你最近的状态不错！连花椰菜都肯好好吃进肚子里了！很好！继续保持下去！千万不要放弃任何的希望！有机会，我还会去看你的！到时候，我们一起拼乐高玩具，好吗？”  
  
仿佛屏幕那边的人能看到一般，Henry用力地点了点头。  
  
“哦！对了，如果Harry欺负你的话……我也没什么办法！因为他也经常欺负我！所以，如果你希望我帮你教训他的话，很抱歉，我做不到！这大概可以列在蜘蛛侠难以完成是十件事中了！但是，千万不要告诉别人，好吗？那样很丢人的！”  
  
像是想到了什么一样，Henry骨碌碌地转着自己的眼珠，笑着问道：“Felicia，Harry的男朋友是蜘蛛侠吗？”  
  
Felicia愣了一下，否认道：“当然不是，蜘蛛侠只是我们的一个朋友而已。”  
  
“蜘蛛侠说他有个朋友，因为生病了，自己没有及时帮到他，而导致他做出了一些不好的事情。他的那个朋友就是Harry吧！”Henry像是突然打开了话匣子，一直不停地问。  
  
“那都是很久以前的事情了。”Harry并不愿意提起以前的事情，Felicia也没有去问两位当事人Gwen Stacy的死到底是谁造成的。  
  
“Harry为什么一直要那么愧疚和痛苦呢？犯了错的话，改正了不就好了吗？”  
  
Felicia摸了摸Henry金色的小脑袋，无奈地笑着道：“有些事情，并不是改正就可以的。时间无法倒退，某些错误造成的伤害永远也无法弥补。”  
  
“但是，如果不去做的话，我们也永远不知道什么是对，什么是错，不是吗？”说话的人是塔娜，褐色的眼睛里闪着亮光。  
  
Felicia笑了笑：“没错！如果不去做的话，永远也不知道会有什么样的结果！”  
  
莫比亚斯一直在默默地充当人肉背景板，实际上这个问题，他也很困惑，挚友惨死的模样浮现在他的眼前，他感觉胸口有些憋闷，需要出去透透气，“Kitty，我出去一下。”  
  
Felicia陪两个孩子玩了一会儿，兜里的手机突然响了起来。  
  
“Hey！小猫咪，Harry最近发生了什么吗？”  
  
“没有啊！他不是在你家吃晚饭吗？你们吵架了？”  
  
“没有，只是他……快吃完的时候，他接了个电话，就匆匆忙忙地走了。好像很急的样子！”  
  
Felicia感觉心脏突然一沉：“他说去了哪里没有？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“所有集团里的事情，都会先打到我这里再由我转达给Harry！他的电话上也只有你和我两个人的手机号！怎么连这么简单的事都不知道！Peter Parker你个蠢货！”Felicia气呼呼地挂断了电话，把手机扔到了一旁。  
  
两个孩子明显被她生气的模样给吓坏了，她的脾气越来越像她那个阴晴不定的老板了！她原来可是个连大声说话都做不到的淑女，也许该好好检讨一下自己了！Felicia抬起头，看到莫比亚斯正在病房外面朝她招手。哦！拜托！别又出事了？她走到病房外，看到对方领口和肩膀上的血迹，忍不住爆了个粗口，立马凑上去查看对方的伤势。  
  
莫比亚斯显然是没见过这样的Felicia：“Kitty，你以前从不说脏话的。”  
  
“都怪该死的Osborn！”  
  
莫比亚斯笑了一下，指着那个被Felicia忽视掉的满身是血的狙击手，解释道：“我给他做了简单的止血，现在只是失去了意识。”  
  
他出来后感觉到大厦周围的不正常，便静下心来用超声波锁定了狙击手的位置，悄无声息地潜伏了过去。解决狙击手后，莫比亚斯怕吓到两个孩子，并没有直接进去，他的肩膀中了一枪，那个倒霉的狙击手也被他咬了一口，两人算是扯平了。  
  
Felicia认识那个昏迷的狙击手，是金并很看重的一位。只可惜碰上的是莫比亚斯这样的非人类，也算是他倒霉。Felicia掏出狙击手的手机，用办公室的电脑恢复了通话记录和信息记录，一条通话记录和一条消息。  
  
拜托！可千万别出事啊！  
  
“Kitty，出了什么事？”Felicia阴沉着脸的模样有点吓到了莫比亚斯。  
  
Felicia将地址给Peter发了过去，她估摸着时间，Peter那边是赶不上了。喊来保安把狙击手带走后，Felicia换上了战斗时才会穿的黑色紧身衣。  
  
“把你的白大褂脱下来，跟我走！路上跟你解释！”  
  
两人坐在改装过的跑车上，幸好路上人不多，没有造成交通拥挤，Felicia无视各种限速标志及交通信号灯，一路急驰狂奔。  
  
莫比亚斯很庆幸自己之前系上了安全带，心脏明明已经不再跳动了，他却偏偏有了心跳加速的感觉，他惊恐地望着身边面色铁青的女孩：“Kitty，你这样会被吊销驾驶执照的！”其实，莫比亚斯很想说，他背着她飞过去会更快些。  
  
没有理会身旁的男人，看到手机屏幕上定位Harry手机的位置一直停留在原地没动，Felicia干脆关掉了屏幕。  
  
“塔娜的事情，我已经查出了些眉目，但确定不了具体的地点。事情会暴露在媒体面前，肯定是有人蓄意为之。这是个陷阱，所以我们一直格外地小心！却始终搞不清他们到底想干什么？金并恐怕是用我跟两个孩子作为人质，才逼迫Harry前去赴约！那男人一向如此，为了自己的目的可以毫无原则地抹杀掉一切。我亲眼见过，他将一个背叛了自己的手下活活打死！”回想起那个脑浆和血液四溅的画面，Felicia感觉浑身恶寒，抓着方向盘的双手因过度用力，而指节发白。  
  
“小心！”

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“小心！”

敌人似乎摸清了他们的行动路线，在路口设下了陷阱，一辆车从侧面撞了上来。另外两辆车则趁机把他们的退路完全堵死了。

莫比亚斯眼疾手快地扑上去用自己的身体护住了Felicia，等车辆停稳后，莫比亚斯急忙起来查看情况。他抵挡住了大部分冲击力，但Felicia相较于他来说，只是个受过体能训练的普通人，玻璃碎片擦过她的鬓边，血很快就流了下来。她斜倚在座位上，半睁着眼，目光涣散，意识处在消失的边缘。

“Kitty！Kitty！God！”

敌人并没有给他们喘息的机会，如雨点一般密集的子弹朝着他们的方向疯狂地扫射过来。不一会儿，车身上布满了密密麻麻的弹孔，里面不可能有任何的活物了。

领队下令让刚加入的新人上前去查看情况，新来的菜鸟端着枪支颤颤巍巍地挑开了车门。手电筒在车内晃了几下，除了被打爆了，棉絮四处乱飞的坐椅，车里什么也没有，甚至没有留下一丝的血迹。

他们急忙四处张望，想要寻找两人的身影。其中一个雇佣兵突然指着他对面人的后方，惊恐地张大了嘴，却一个音节也发不出来。他看到自己的同伴身后有一双猩红的眸子，闪着诡异的光！那绝不是一双人类的眼睛，而属于某种只存在于神话怪谈中的凶残的生物！不！不只是眼睛，青白色的皮肤，尖利的獠牙，渐渐地显露在忽明忽暗的灯光下。他被吓得尖叫出声，闭上眼睛，开枪朝那个隐匿在黑暗中的生物的方向扫射，应声倒地的却是他的同伴。

领队冲了过去，一巴掌打在了他的脸上，冲他怒吼道：“你发什么疯啊！”

“是……是吸血鬼……”

话音未落，人群后方发出一声惨叫，让人不禁汗毛直立。雇佣兵们迅速围了过去，领队独自一人上前查看情况。他们的同伴已经没了呼吸，大动脉上被撕咬开了一个裂口，像是被人弄坏闸门的水龙头一般，鲜血不停地往外涌，淌满了他们的脚下。

一个黑影突然从车后悄无声息地窜了出来，抓住其中一个人的脑袋和肩膀，朝着他的脖子狠狠地咬了下去，一时间鲜血喷溅了出来，温热腥甜的液体星星点点地洒在了剩下的人的脸上，脖子上，衣服上。

他们反应过来后，端起枪朝莫比亚斯的方向扫射了过去。借助手下的雇佣兵作挡箭牌，吸血鬼将自己的身影再次隐没在了黑暗里。

当最后剩下的五个可怜的雇佣兵们用光他们手上所有的子弹之后，莫比亚斯才从黑暗中缓缓地走了出来。他轻松地打晕了四个雇佣兵，只剩下那个难缠的领队。

那个雇佣兵的领队似乎一点也不在乎同伴们的死活，他兴奋地睁大了双眼，像是在冰天雪地中寻觅了已久的饥寒交迫的猎人，终于看到了活物一般，朝着莫比亚斯缓缓地走了过来。

在激烈的战斗中，莫比亚斯感觉到了异常，除了超乎常人的力量和敏捷之外，这个雇佣兵的呼吸和血液流动速度很奇怪，超乎常人的新陈代谢能力，在迅速地消耗着他的生命力。但他自己的情况也不容乐观，虽然自愈能力可以使他很快恢复，但他的精力毕竟有限。

突然，雇佣兵领队一阵抽搐，一只手紧紧地捂着自己的胸口倒了下去。

Felicia拖着一条受伤的腿，从车后缓缓地走出来，一只手捂着被划破的鬓角。

莫比亚斯急忙解释道：“不是我干的！他应该身体被改造过了，使他短暂地获得了超能力，但也使他更快地走向死亡！”

Felicia呆呆地望着他，眼眶微微发红：“……我们本来可以问出Harry的位置的。”

“咳咳咳！别白费力气了！你们还是等着参加他的葬礼吧！如果你们还能活到那个时候。”一个躺在地上的雇佣兵从昏迷中苏醒了过来。

在Felicia的眼神示意下，莫比亚斯把说话的雇佣兵拖到了她的面前。

“Where’s Harry？”

“黑猫！你这个该死的婊子！跟你那背信弃义的父亲一样让人作呕！你的背叛让菲斯克先生失望极了！Osborn只是个开始，你和蜘蛛侠，你们一个也别想逃！你们的家人、朋友、所有你们在乎的人，会一个接一个悲惨地死去，就像你父亲那样！”

“啪”地一声，Felicia一巴掌打在了雇佣兵的脸上，冷冷地问：“Where’s Harry？”

“Screw you!”

“啪！”又是一巴掌，Felicia面无表情地重复了一遍刚才的问题，“Where’s Harry？”

“Fuck!”

“啪！”同样的音调，同样的语速，她就像个被输入了指令的机器人，“Where’s Harry？”

“Yeah，go on.Suck my dick！”

莫比亚斯猛地抓住了Felicia半空中的手腕，女孩呆滞的双眸微微地抬起，心神破碎的模样撞进了他的眼中，他呼吸一滞，轻声道：“我来吧！别把手弄疼了。”

“Where’s Harry Osborn？”莫比亚斯直视男人的双眸，猩红的眸子诡异地闪了两下。

得到答案后，Felicia眼睫上摇摇欲坠的泪珠控制不住地下落，身边的男人心疼地搂过她，轻轻地将一只手挡在她的眼前，温热的液体立刻沾湿了他的手心。

Ellis Island[1]

Island of Hope. Island of Tears.

北侧是移民博物馆，作为曾经的移民关防站，保存着大量人口涌入的记录，大批游客来此寻根。南侧是已经不再开放的医院，曾经用来隔离和治疗那些因患有传染病而被政府拒之门外的人。

在每个博物馆的开放日，熙攘的人群来来往往，带着对未来的美好向往。他们感谢祖先在九死一生的情况下，依旧坚持漂洋过海，度过千难万险，凭借着顽强不息的精神，深深地扎根在了这片富饶的土地上，才有了他们如今的幸福生活。

不知道他们可曾想过，隔了几十米的另一侧，在废旧的医院下方，关押着他们的同胞，被限制住了人身自由，当成小白鼠一样，进行着惨无人道的活体实验，经受着常人难以想象的折磨。对于他们来说，活得越久，痛苦也就持续得越长，死亡反倒成了一种恩赐。

Harry下了车站在岸边，咸湿的海风吹在身上，使他的外套附着上了一层潮湿的水汽。海岸对面是灯火通明的曼哈顿，在这里，他能看到高高耸立的世贸大厦。岛南侧不远处伫立着自由女神像，正高举着火把，迎接远方的来客。

金并只是派人收走了Harry的手机，绿魔战甲的接收器却没有收走。一路上，这些雇佣兵对他还算客气，并没有粗鲁无礼地对待他，仿佛他并不是他们的囚犯，而是一位尊贵的客人。他不知道到底是该感到庆幸还是恐慌，他的敌人应该没这么好心。

Harry被人带领着来到了关押实验体的地方，一共四层，中间是一个联通所有楼层的大中庭，周围都是被隔开的小房间，用坚固的铁栏囚禁着实验体，走廊上持枪的士兵正在把守着。许多人正好奇地站在栏杆前，往他的方向望着，他们的身上或多或少的，长着奇奇怪怪的，不属于人类特征的东西。

正中央的位置上摆着一张圆桌，两把椅子，坐在面对着他的位置的男人应该就是这场晚宴的主人了。他穿着一身白色的西装，光头宽脸，身型高大健硕。几个穿着黑西装的雇佣兵，面无表情地挺立在他的身后，随时静候着他的差遣。

桌面上铺着洁白得一尘不染的桌布，桌布上摆放着两个镶着银边的餐盘，里面盛着精致可口的开胃菜，做工精细的银质餐具被工工整整地摆放在盘子旁边，晶莹剔透的高脚杯里盛着半杯散发着芬芳气味的葡萄酒，等候着他这位尊贵的客人来享用。

Harry从未在近距离接触过金并本人，他只是表情森严地坐在那里，什么都没有做，却浑身散发着Harry从未体验过的沉重的压迫感。他觉得自己每走一步，都好像离死亡更进了一步。这几米的距离，竟让他觉得逆转录病毒发作的时候还要难熬！

“Mr .Osborn，晚上好！请原谅我冒昧的邀约，希望没有打扰到你。”金并说话的语调很轻，他的声音平稳而低沉，像个受过良好教养的贵族绅士。

“能得到你的邀请是我的荣幸，菲斯克先生。”Harry拉开椅子，坐在金并的对面，微笑着回应道。

“你的父亲，我曾经与他有过一面之缘，他是位令人尊敬的企业家和伟大的科学家，他彻底改变了医疗行业治疗疾病的模式，使其迈向了一个新的时代。可惜，他的病来得太突然，我并没有与他深入交往的机会。对于我来说是人生的一大憾事！”

如果不是身处在这样一个地方，对方真挚恳切的言辞可能真的会打动他的，Harry毫不走心地回应道：“如果我父亲听到您的这番话，一定会为这段还没来得及开始的友情而感到无比惋惜的。”

面对Harry公式化的敷衍，金并并没有生气，只是看上去有些失望。

“Mr.Osborn，我同你一样，热爱着这座城市，并且在努力地建设着这座城市。相信你也看得出来，这座城市病了，病得很严重！她需要被彻底地毁灭，才能迎来新生！而这个过程必定会造成许多的牺牲，但请你相信我，他们的牺牲不会被白白浪费掉，这是上帝赋予他们的，光荣的使命！为了这个城市，也为了更好的明天！”

Harry竟从那人细长的双眼中看到了悲悯，他觉得自己在看一出百老汇的戏剧，真是讽刺至极：“哦？为了更好的明天？”

“Don’t judge me！Mr.Osborn，你是个聪明，有能力，又野心的年轻人。但你还太年轻，你的经验和智慧不足以支撑你的野心。可怜的年轻人，你马上就要为自己的愚蠢付出代价了。”

“Mr.Osborn，你是个聪明，有能力，又野心的年轻人。但你还太年轻，你的经验和智慧不足以支撑你的野心。可怜的年轻人，你马上就要为自己的愚蠢付出代价了。”  
  
牢房的门缓缓地被打开，里面的人们不明所以，几个胆子大的正缓缓地走出牢房。Harry环顾四周，仿佛预感到了金并要做什么，他什么也不顾地站起身来，一只手揪住了金并的衣领。  
  
高脚杯中的葡萄酒被打翻，暗红色的液体缓缓地在洁白的桌布上晕染开了一片。  
  
他眼角泛红，浑身战栗，所有的血液似乎一瞬间被抽干了，仅剩的那点血色从他的皮肤表面迅速地退了下去。不只是脸，连他的双手也变得煞白，手背上青紫色的血管像是要爆裂一般。他没办法再装作若无其事，声音颤抖着问：“你要做什么？”  
  
“完成那些本来该由你完成的事情！”对方眼中的意志正如他的身型一样，不可撼动。  
  
金并的拳头很快，Harry根本就没有反应过来。他感觉自己什么也没看清，就莫名其妙地摔倒在了地上。他脑子发懵，盯着吊顶上刺眼的白炽灯，耳边传来了震耳欲聋的枪声和凄厉刺耳的惨叫声。  
  
“你和那只小虫子，阻碍了我的计划。这是我绝对不能允许发生的！这个肮脏的城市，需要被净化！”  
  
金并一拳接着一拳地打在了Harry的脸上，这个两百多斤的大块头，体脂率只有百分之二，还是个精通各种搏击技巧的格斗高手。纯肉搏的话，他完全没有胜算。  
  
眼前变得一片模糊，连续的重击使得他几乎失去了全部的反应能力。Harry自嘲地想到，也许明天的报纸上，头版刊登着的新闻会这样写道：被囚禁的实验体发动了暴乱，而年轻的奥氏集团总裁，这场悲剧的始作俑者，被暴怒的病人活活地打死了！  
  
这可不是自己曾经预想到的死法啊！趁意识还算清醒，Harry咬着牙，将最后一剂药剂注射进了自己的身体里。  
  
Harry猛地接住了金并的拳头，他站起身来，缓缓地睁开眼，虹膜从浅蓝变成了灿金，形势似乎一下子就逆转了过来。  
  
金并停了手，默默地注视着眼前的人，他的眼神里并没有惊讶或者慌乱，甚至连一瞬间的失神都没有，露着精光的双眼里满满的志在必得。  
  
很快，Harry就感觉到了不对劲，他的骨头突然扭曲变形，他的皮肤开裂，冒出了散发着腐烂气味的液体，自裂口向外，如同植物根茎般的绿色纹路爬满了他的全身。他感觉自己的每一块骨头都像是被人生生扭断一般，每一寸皮肉就像是被千万只蚂蚁同时啃咬一样。他痛苦地双手抱臂，跪倒在了金并的面前，疯狂生长的指甲很快刺破了他的皮肤，顺着伤口流出来的却不是红色的液体，而是令人作呕的青绿色粘液。  
  
金并满意地望着眼前的结果，露出了今晚的第一个笑容。  
  
手下的人想要提醒金并什么，被他抬手制止了。  
  
“夜莺的歌声只有在最黑暗的夜才最甜美。”  
  
Peter接到Felicia的消息后，以要帮助Harry为理由，跟梅婶道别出了门。可他刚刚走出家门没多久，在经过十字路口的时候，蜘蛛感应突然响了起来。  
  
“Aunt May!”  
  
毒液打破了厨房的窗户，跳进了Parker家的房子里。或许是被吓坏了，梅婶举起厨房里的平底锅，朝着毒液的脑袋砸了过去，好像这样真的能起到什么作用一般，又或许她只是把毒液当成了穿着黑色战衣的蜘蛛侠。  
  
“Bad boy！Get out！”  
  
微弱的攻击只起到了少许拖延的作用，也许是金属的震动对毒液产生了影响，他愣了几秒后才开始反击，梅婶被他甩到了一旁。  
  
也正是这几秒的宝贵时间，给了Peter赶到现场的机会。他用蛛丝粘住毒液，将他甩出了房间，顺便闻了闻桌子上的肉饼，还跟梅婶打了个招呼。  
  
“Hello，女士！哦！这肉饼闻起来真香！您的家人一定很幸福，真希望有机会我也能尝尝您的手艺！”Peter把地上的平底锅用蛛丝粘起，他一手把梅婶从地上扶起，一手把平底锅放回了灶台上，“不过，平底锅是用来做菜的，可不是用来对付坏人的！答应我，下次再发生这种事情，赶紧找个安全的地方躲起来，好吗？对付超级坏蛋这种事情，还是交给你的好邻居吧！”  
  
梅婶似乎真的很讨厌作为蜘蛛侠的Peter，她拿起一旁扫帚，把Peter往外轰：“滚出我的房间！你这个讨厌的小虫子！”  
  
“Wow！冷静，女士！蜘蛛是节肢动物不是昆虫！”Peter捂着自己被打得发痛的屁股，赶紧翻了个跟头，从被打坏的窗户上翻了出去。  
  
毒液朝着Peter扑了过来，两把武士刀擦着他的头顶飞过。  
  
“号外！号外！不明外星人占据人类身体，失业记者变身黑色怪物，到底是人性的扭曲，还是道德的沦丧？详细情况，请关注今日的走进漫威！”死侍突然拿着一个大喇叭，出现在Peter的身边，“屋子里的居民注意了，屋子里的居民注意了，现在道路上有个体型巨大的wendigo，他凶残至极，酷爱甜食，最喜欢啃食人类的眼球和肝脏！请看管好自己家的小孩，巧克力以及炸薯球。请关好门窗，锁好冰箱！”  
  
毒液的吸引力被死侍吸引了过去，他放过Peter，转而向死侍发起了进攻。  
  
“Wade，你怎么在这里？”Peter一边对抗毒液，一边跟死侍聊了起来。  
  
“Hi，Spidy！Vanessa托我带话给你婶婶，她做的肉饼很好吃！她很喜欢！”  
  
“等等，你是在说……Mrs.Wilson？她是你的太太！老兄，你真的该早点告诉我的！”他们的新邻居，那位喜欢跟梅婶聊天的美丽少妇，好像曾经说起过关于他丈夫的话题，从事危险的行业，每次回来都是一身伤。Peter还天真地以为这位年轻的女士口中的丈夫是个警察或者是拳击运动员什么的！  
  
“当然了！不然你以为哥为什么那么辛苦地赚钱！你以为哥真的喜欢钱吗？虽然哥确实很喜欢！毕竟生活中99.99%的事情都可以用钱来解决！但实际上，哥是为了挣奶粉钱啊！你知道现在养孩子一个孩子开销有多大吗？等你和你的小少爷哪天没事干了，去领养一个孩子就知道了！医院的床位，奶粉，婴儿车……哦！天哪！真是让人头大！不过，多亏了你慷慨大方的小少爷给哥找了这么一份差事！还送了哥一套房子，让哥可以一边在家陪老婆，一边工作！”  
  
Harry？工作？房子？Peter好像突然间明白了什么？“你说什么？Harry又拜托你做了什么吧！上帝啊！他怎么总是不跟我商量呢！他难道不相信他的男朋友愿意尊重他的选择，并且为他付出一切吗？天知道我有多爱他！多在乎他！”  
  
“他没告诉你吗？哦！哥是不是一时间说漏嘴了！这件事应该你自己去发现的！那样，你才会感动得痛哭流涕，从此痛改前非，再也不在不告知他的情况下跟坏人战斗，弄得自己一身伤，并且坚定地认为自己一定要一辈子对他好！哦！感谢上帝居然赐给了自己这么一个天使般的恋人！”  
  
“嘿！说重点！不要避重就轻！在我看来，Harry本来就是个天使！他有一颗善良柔软的心！而且，我也不是没有告诉他，只是碰巧遇上了，来不及告诉他而已！再说，我哪有弄得一身伤，让他担心，不过是不小心被划破了衣服而已！就算他没有为我做这些，我也会一辈子对他好的！当然，不是因为他对我太好，我觉得对他有所亏欠什么的，我只是觉得他值得我去付出一切！没人能把我们分开，除非……”  
  
死侍一把堵住了Peter的嘴：“哦！可千万别说出来！Spidy，可千万给自己立这么大一个Flag！你的小少爷，花了大价钱来拜托我来保护你的婶婶！Parker太太可真是一位可爱的老太太！Vanessa非常喜欢她！不过，后来哥发现，他的担心根本就是多余的。知道为什么吗？你一定猜不出来吧！因为神盾局早就在这个社区了安排了几个特工来保护你！怎么样？惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？当然，也有可能是监视，这种事情谁能说得清楚呢！是吧！能白拿钱不干活，这么好的事，哥当然不会拒绝了！顺便说一句，哥一点也不喜欢你婶婶做的肉饼。可是，Vanessa喜欢，所以哥把剩下的全吃光了！现在哥感觉自己的胃有些撑！”  
  
Peter和死侍对毒液的无视明显激怒了他，两人因为对话分散了精力，双双被毒液的触手缠住，重重地砸在了柏油马路上，地面上迅速向下塌陷出了两个大坑。  
  
Peter被砸得头脑发懵，他晃了晃脑袋，看了一眼旁边的死侍：“God！Wade，I hate you！”  
  
“为什么？Spidy，不要搞得好像只有哥一个人有责任似的！哦！天哪！哥的肋骨好像断了！还不止一根，它们好像插进哥的肺里了！哦！哥好像呼吸不过来了！Spidy，告诉Vanessa，哥爱她。我们的孩子如果出生了，男孩要叫Peter，女孩要叫Penny！答应哥！一定要帮哥转告她！”  
  
“Wade！Hold on！”听到死侍的声音变得越来越虚弱，Peter一瞬间竟信以为真，使劲发力试图挣脱毒液，突然，他意识到一个问题，猛地松了力道，歪过头望着旁边的死侍，“等等，你不是有自愈因子吗？”  
  
“哈哈哈！说得对！哥有自愈因子！死不了！好烦呐！怎么办？”但死侍并没有开心多久，毒液伸出了他长长的舌头，舔了一口带着头套的死侍的脑袋，粘湿的口水立刻透过面罩粘到了他的脸上，“天哪！哥觉得自己被一只奇丑无比，有口臭的外星人给看上了！哦！离哥远点！哥现在是有家庭的人了！不能跟你随便乱搞！”  
  
毒液的嘴角向两边咧开，露出了一张血盆大口，朝着死侍的脑袋，把头伸了过去。  
  
“哦！快滚开！哥都顺着你的喉咙，穿过你的食道，看到你的胃了！里面还有没消化的垃圾食品呢！你的口臭要熏死哥了！这简直太恶心了！谁都行！快来救救哥吧！圣母玛丽亚啊！快救救你的孩子吧！”

毒液的嘴角向两边咧开，露出了一张血盆大口，朝着死侍的脑袋，把头伸了过去。  
  
“哦！快滚开！哥都顺着你的喉咙，穿过你的食道，看到你的胃了！里面还有没消化的垃圾食品呢！你的口臭要熏死哥了！这简直太恶心了！谁都行！快来救救哥吧！圣母玛丽亚啊！快救救你的孩子吧！”

Peter的蜘蛛感应突然响了起来，超强的声波震得他头脑发昏，浑身打颤。很快，身上的束缚没有了，Peter连滚带爬地跑到了路旁边的草坪上。  
  
受到声波的攻击，毒液立刻潜藏回了艾迪的体内，艾迪痛苦地抱着头嘶吼。声波攻击停了下来，艾迪突然身体一僵，晃晃悠悠地倒在了地上。  
  
英姿飒爽的女特工收起麻醉枪，对Peter和Wade挑了挑眉道：“Good evening,boys.”  
  
“上帝居然回应我了！Good evening,Maria！见到你真高兴！”Wade和Hill打了个招呼，看上去似乎很熟的样子，“抱歉，哥要在家陪老婆，可真没工夫加入你们那个复仇者联盟3.0。”  
  
“我们这次可不是来找你的。”Hill朝旁边瞥了一眼，示意Wade和Peter把注意力转移过去。  
  
一个带着眼罩的黑人男性，穿着黑色的皮夹克，从房屋和树木的阴影中走了出来，他皱着眉头，走到Peter的面前，主动向他伸出手，将Peter从地上拉了起来。  
  
“我想，我们得谈谈了，Spider Man。”  
  
“看来，没哥什么事了！抱歉，哥得回家陪老婆看八点档的肥皂剧了！”Wade抖了抖身上的土，“再见！Spidy，有事给哥打电话！虽然哥不一定会接吧！”  
  
Fury叫住了正打算离开的Wade：“Wilson，这件事跟你的雇主有关。如果你还希望有人能支付你剩下的佣金的话，我建议你一起过来听一听。”  
  
四个人围坐在Parker家被打穿了一堵墙的餐厅里，房子里的桌椅还算完好，只是脚边堆满了碎砖块和碎瓷砖。死侍穿着一条粉色的围裙，贴心地给每个人倒了杯热茶。一个超级英雄，一个反英雄，一个神盾局前局长，一个前指挥官，四个人一边喝着热茶，一边吹着夜晚的冷风，真是相当地惬意啊！  
  
“你们刚才提到了Harry？到底是怎么回事？”Peter现在心急如焚，Harry现在肯定需要他的帮助！但他一向性子温和，如非必要，他不愿意和对方产生冲突。  
  
“Spidy，别急嘛！你看这个黑黝黝的光头，像不像一颗巧克力球？我想，毒液那个家伙一定很想一口把他啃掉的！”Wade捂着自己的肚皮，发出了一阵尖锐的笑声，伴着苍白的月光和幢幢的树影，听上去有些骇人。  
  
Hill用平板电脑调出了纽约市区的监控录像，将画面放大，摆在了Peter的面前。  
  
画面上的正中央的人穿着属于Harry的绿魔战甲，踩着飞行器，稳稳地停在了半空中。他无视了人们发出的尖叫和呼救，专门瞄准人群密集的地方投放南瓜炸弹。  
  
屏幕上的人，像是被恶魔附体了一般，将折磨别人当成了一种享受。而人群中滋生的恐惧成了滋养他罪恶灵魂的最佳养料。  
  
慌乱的人群四处逃窜，在这个热闹的节日里，时代广场上聚集了很多人，有出来约会的情侣，有带着孩子的年轻夫妇，也有共同出行的祖孙三代。感恩、团聚与幸福本该是这一天的主题，可Green Goblin的到来给这一切笼罩上了一层抹不掉的死亡色彩。  
  
Peter震惊地望着屏幕上的人，无法相信自己看到的一切。  
  
“我们知道你们之间的关系，你是Stark看好的新复仇者，所以我们对你采取的是保护策略。但这一位……”Fury指着屏幕上正在狂笑的Harry，话虽然没说完，但Peter已经预感到了他接下去要说的内容。  
  
Peter赶到时代广场的时候，Harry正停在一对逃跑的母子面前。  
  
年轻的母亲看到Harry，立刻停住了脚步，她将年幼的孩子紧紧地搂进怀里，并用一只手遮住了孩子的眼睛，她颤颤巍巍地蹲下身体，双膝跪地，含泪向面前的人哀求道：“Be mercy！Please！”  
  
女人低下头，缓缓地闭上了眼睛，不断地低声向上帝祈祷着。脚下传来的嘀嘀声，引起了她的注意，她缓缓地睁开了眼睛，看到一个南瓜形状，如拳头般大小的东西正闪着亮光。她还没来得及弄明白那东西是什么，只见一根丝线粘住了那个东西，将其甩向了半空中。砰地一声，天空中立刻炸出了一缕黑烟。  
  
被阻挠了的Harry恶狠狠地瞪向了那根蛛丝的主人，灿金色的双眸中盛满了厌恶，与计划失败后的恼羞成怒。  
  
Peter只觉得浑身上下一阵恶寒，心口像是猛地被挖开了一个大洞，但他没有感觉到疼痛，只是觉得心里空落落的，像是把他最重要的东西给弄丢了。但他此刻没时间思考这种情绪意味着什么，Harry已经趁他发愣的时候，又拿出了一颗炸弹。Peter赶忙用蛛丝粘住了Harry拿着炸弹的手，“Stop！Someone’s gonna hurt！”  
  
那人没有说话，冷冷地瞟了他一眼，扯掉了手臂上的蛛丝，看似漫不经心地一抬手，炸弹便掉进了人群里。  
  
Peter来不及领会那眼神中的含义，他连忙用蛛丝粘住炸弹，向没人的地方甩了出去。  
  
趁Peter分神的空档，Harry朝他发起了攻击，驾驶着飞行器，将带有锋利刀刃的那头冲着他，狠狠地撞了过去。  
  
Peter向上跳起，躲过了Harry的攻击。他朝后翻了个跟头，站在飞行器的末端，用胳膊锁住了Harry的喉咙，想借此限制住他的行动：“快住手！你疯了吗？”  
  
Harry就像根本听不见他的话一样，拼命地想要甩掉身上这个碍事的家伙！他在空中快速翻转着，可身上的人就像块口香糖一样黏在他身上，怎么也甩不下来。  
  
一阵扭打中，Harry终于甩开了Peter，但他的面罩却在打斗中脱落，掉在了地上。  
  
明明是朝夕相处的恋人，但Peter却差点没认出来。绿色的结痂从他的脖子蔓延到了脸颊两侧，灿金色的双眸中闪耀着是那令人心悸的纯粹而疯狂的邪恶和混乱。  
  
“look！Is that Harry Osborn？”  
  
“My god！”  
  
“Can’t believe it！”  
  
……  
  
人群的骚动，看上去并没有给Harry带来多少影响。他将脸朝向一旁的摄影机，唇角缓缓地向上扬起，形成了一个夸张而诡异的角度，就像被人用钩子勾住嘴角，向上用力吊起，直到嘴角即将要撕裂一般。  
  
这个笑容让Peter头皮发麻，他不得不承认Harry真的很有去演恐怖片的潜力！胆子小的孩子直接被他给吓哭了！哦！以后孩子们睡前故事里的坏蛋可就不是大灰狼或者是红骷髅了，而是这个危害纽约安全，在平安夜里大开杀戒的Green Goblin。  
  
趁Peter发愣的时候，Harry驾驶着飞行器朝西南方向飞去。  
  
“Wait！”Peter一边在后面追着Harry，一边解决着Harry向他不停地抛过来的南瓜炸弹，还要保护周围的无辜群众不会受到伤害。  
  
“Stop！我们得谈谈！”不管Peter怎么喊，前面的人一句话都不答，只是单纯地发出疯狂的笑声。   
  
Harry笑得Peter心里发慌，他不明白到底出了什么事？Harry像自己一样受了什么东西的影响，还是被敌人捉去洗脑了，还是？他得赶紧想办法阻止他！“Harry，我知道你还在那里！你必须战胜它！”  
  
Peter试图发射蛛丝，拦住Harry的去路，但他又怕会伤到Harry，束手束脚的攻击并不奏效，在经历了无数次的失败之后，终于在曼哈顿最南侧的海岸边困住了对方。又或者，对方是故意留给了他一个破绽，让他可以轻易得手。但不管是哪种结果，他们总算是可以有机会好好谈谈了。  
  
“Harry！快停下！到底发生了什么？为什么……”Peter激动得语无伦次，他现在脑子里乱成一团。Harry和Fury两人的话在他脑子里反复地回响。  
  
“我无比地感谢他把你带到了我的身边，让我们有机会相爱！这是我度过的最美好的一个感恩节了！”  
  
“鉴于你和他之间的关系，我们给你一次机会。如果你无法阻止他，我们会用自己的方式阻止他！”  
  
面前的人，脸上突然亮起了一道电流划过一般的光，一张薄膜缓缓地被他从脸上揭了下来，露出了一张白色的骷髅模样的面具。他轻松地挣脱了Peter的蛛网，脱掉了用来伪装的绿魔战甲，露出了他的银色金属战衣和白色的兜帽。哦！天哪！这家伙居然带了两层面具，穿了两套战甲！他是俄罗斯来的吗？  
  
Peter向后退开了两步，不自觉地握紧了拳头：“你是谁？”  
  
“Taskmaster。”  
  
“Harry在哪？”Peter朝对方发起了攻击，那人却完全复制了他的战斗模式，他的几次攻击都没能奏效，反而被对方的还击弄得狼狈不堪。Peter捂着被踹得生疼的胸口，缓缓地从地上爬了起来。头顶处传来了一阵轰隆声，Peter抬起头，一架直升机正朝他们的方向缓缓地驶来。  
  
模仿大师抓住直升机里抛出来的绳子，切断了Peter射过来的蛛丝，低着头向下面的人喊道：“别白费力气了，去那边看看吧！如果幸运的话。你们还能见上最后一面。”  
  
Peter朝着模仿大师指的方向望过去，漆黑的夜空下，静谧的埃利斯岛像个孩子一般正安然地睡着，完全不知道曼哈顿中心区所发生的一切动乱。随着巨大的爆炸声，一阵冲天的火光唤醒了这个沉睡的小岛。恍然间，这个岛屿像是中世纪被处刑女巫一般，被人绑在十字架上炙烤。Peter觉得他耳边出现了幻听，他仿佛听到了树木燃烧所发出的噼里啪啦的声音，还有人们痛苦的呼救声。敌人将他的注意力转移到了模仿大师的身上，让他错过了最佳的救援时间。  
  
“NO！”Peter扑通一声跪倒在地面上，他摘下了自己的面罩，双颊上流淌着的不知道是汗水还是泪水。  
  
一切都已经晚了……

TBC  
[1]出自《暗影蜘蛛侠》，奥克塔维斯曾经在埃利斯岛上进行人体实验。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“Hey！Spidy，要跟我一起去猎杀莫比·迪克吗？”Wade突然开着一艘快艇出现在了海岸边，他穿着救生服，带着一顶遮阳帽正朝Peter招手。  
  
Peter坐在游艇上吹着海风，咸湿的水汽扑面而来，灌满了他的鼻腔。他吸了吸鼻子，恍惚间，感觉自己尝到了泪水的味道。  
  
“Spidy，看在你这么难过的份上，哥给你透露个消息吧！那个戴着骷髅面具的人，是模仿大师。他是一个雇佣兵，可以模仿别人的战斗方式和样貌。排名永远排在哥的后面，一个衰爆了的万年老二！”  
  
雇佣兵？“Wade，你可以查到他的雇主吗？”  
  
“哥可以去试试，不过希望不大。”  
  
上了岛后，Peter和Wade两人分开两边搜索。  
  
Peter选择了岛西边废弃的医院。医院的主楼被炸掉了一半，沐浴在一片火海之中，剩下的附属建筑倒是还算完好。Peter捂着鼻子，冲进了主楼里面，大厅的地板向下塌陷，最中央的楼板掉落了下去，形成了一个大坑，露出了地下的建筑。裂口接缝处的钢筋水泥勉强地连接支撑着摇摇欲坠的楼板，隐隐约约的，一股淡淡的血腥味从地底下传了出来。直觉告诉他，除了Harry之外，还有更多无辜的人被牵扯了进来，而且数量绝对不会少。  
  
跳进坑里，Peter站在中央，朝四周望了过去。  
  
眼前的景象不同于他往日见过的黑帮火拼，这完完全全是一场单方面的，惨无人道的屠杀。  
  
浓重的血腥味混杂着硝烟味，Peter一闭上眼睛就可以想象出当时的情景。他浑身颤抖，双手紧握成拳，又随着呼吸的节奏缓缓地松开。Peter仔仔细细地翻检了每一具尸体，试图寻找着可能的生还者。但对于他来说，一切都太迟了。  
  
那些人的心脏早就已经停止了跳动，血液在地板上凝结成一滩滩褐色的污迹，身体的余温也在随着时间的流逝渐渐散去。  
  
终于，在废弃的小教堂中，精疲力尽的Peter找到了Harry，也是岛上唯一的幸存者。  
  
那人穿着绿魔战甲，跪在耶稣受难的神像前面，仰起头来虔诚地注视着神像。皎洁的月光落在他一侧的脸上，使他的皮肤看上去比雪还要白，绿色的结痂从脖子上裸露出来的部分蔓延到了脸颊两侧。在他身上，妖孽与圣洁两种矛盾的特征，巧妙地结合在了一起，让人忍不住沉沦却又不忍亵渎。  
  
看到恋人的背影，Peter立刻打起精神来，跑了过去。他跪在Harry的身边，失而复得的喜悦冲走了弥漫在他心头的悲伤与不安：“哦！感谢上帝！你没事吧？有没有受伤？我要担心死你了！到底发生了什么？你为什么不告诉我？我看到那些尸体了！跟塔娜的事情有关，对吗？”  
  
不论Peter说什么，Harry都没有一点回应。他就像是商店的橱窗角落里，因为某些微不足道的瑕疵，总是卖不出去的那个洋娃娃一样，漂亮的蓝眼珠上蒙了一层灰，双眼空洞无神地看着前方。  
  
在绝望的深渊中不停地下落，唯一的光源正渐渐熄灭，四周漆黑一片，什么也看不见，对未知的恐惧，无法把控的事态发展，让Peter觉得自己快崩溃了！Harry无言的沉默又将他向深渊里推了一把，Peter摘下自己的头套，泪水顺着鼻梁滑落：“Harry！你说句话好吗？随便什么都行！求求你了！”  
  
良久之后，怀里的人轻轻地开了口，灰暗的眼珠缓缓地转动了一下，漂亮的薄唇一张一翕，“Pete，你说上帝真的存在吗？”  
  
Harry的话轻飘飘的，像一片雪花落在了他的心口上，冻得他四肢发寒，望着恋人被病痛折磨得不成人样的面容，Peter觉得自己已经失去了语言能力，二十六个字母在脑海里像被风吹起的纸片一般上下翻飞，却怎么也拼凑不出完整的一句话来。死一样的寂静，几乎要将他压垮了。  
  
由远及近的警笛声打破了两人之间的沉默，直升机发出的震耳欲聋的声音在他们头顶上盘旋，探照灯发出的刺眼白光快速地从窗前掠过。强烈的光线晃得Peter睁不开眼，他赶紧带上面罩，将怀里的人半托半抱着从地上拖了起来。  
  
“我们得快点离开这里！”Peter抱着Harry往外走，Harry却一把将他给推开了。  
  
“Pete，fight with me！”  
  
一把被Harry揪住了衣领，Peter感觉到对方浑身都在发抖，鼻翼随着呼吸而收缩，眼角发红，他像是在努力地克制着什么。  
  
“Listen!you are a hero!And you must be a hero！The hero who will defeat Green Goblin!”  
  
这要求在Peter听来简直匪夷所思，但Harry并没有给他任何的解释，也没有留给他思考的时间，在探照灯照到他们两人身上的那一刻，不要命了一般朝他发起了攻击……  
  
人生中的苦难，总是绵绵不绝。由始至终，以一种渗入骨髓的方式与人的生命共生着。在这样强大的苦难之下，本来一死了之是一个很自然的选择。但人却生来有着一个名为希望的生存本能。希望有很多副产品，比如，它会让我们相信苦难的价值。可倘若苦难没有价值，我们为何要承受？可事实是，我们不得不承受。[1]  
  
天空灰蒙蒙的一片，微弱的光线正恪尽职守，不遗余力地驱逐着黑暗，可它的主人却不知道遇上了什么麻烦，迟迟不肯现身。  
  
家里的房子被毁了一半，已经没办法正常生活居住了。梅婶一晚上都呆在Watson家，Watson太太和她的丈夫年纪大，熬不了夜，早就睡下了。MJ穿着居家服，手里捧着一杯冒着热气的咖啡，裹了个毯子在客厅里陪着她。  
  
从昨天晚上开始，电视上的新闻播报就没有停过，Green Goblin和Harry Osborn的称呼在主持人的口中不断地交替出现。年轻有为的企业家，一夜之间成为了超级罪犯，这对纽约市民们明显是个沉重的打击。经历过多次毁灭性的灾难却得不到应有的安全保证，愤怒的市民们将所有的怒火对准了Harry，一大清早就已经有人在Oscorp大厦下举行游行抗议了。  
  
疲惫又沉重的敲门声突然响起，MJ愣了几秒之后，才反应过来，连忙起身去开门。她还在郁闷，这么早到底是谁。打开门便看见了穿着蜘蛛制服，摘下了头套的Peter。  
  
“God!Peter,Come on!告诉我昨天是万圣节而不是感恩节！”MJ陪着梅婶看了一夜的新闻，比起她的朋友是纽约的超级罪犯Green Goblin，她本来以为已经不会有什么东西能让她再用上感叹句了。看到Peter的瞬间，她觉得自己还是低估了命运这个反复无常的贱人！  
  
“Sorry!It’s complicated!”  
  
MJ并没有多问，她看得出来Peter现在的情况比她要糟多了。战衣被划破了几道口子，沾着灰尘，和干透了的血迹。乱糟糟的头发和发红的眼眶则告诉了她，对方同样一夜未眠。亲手打败自己的挚爱，并将对方送进监狱，不是他这个年纪该承受的。  
  
“Come on!Tiger!”MJ叹了一口气，努力地忽视掉Peter脏兮兮的战衣和身上的难闻的汗味，敞开双臂，给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
  
Peter吸了吸鼻子，也用力地回抱了MJ。  
  
“一切都会好起来的！”  
  
Peter点了点头：“她在哪?”  
  
MJ知道Peter指的是梅婶，指了一下客厅的方向。  
  
“Aunt May,I’m sorry.”他本来应该好好地隐藏住所有的秘密的，不管是Spider Man还Green Goblin，但他真的觉得自己撑不住了，现在，亲人的理解和支持是唯一能撑着他不倒下的东西。  
  
梅婶看到Peter穿着蜘蛛战衣的模样，着实是吓到了，情绪在短短的几秒之内经历了相当复杂的变化。本来生气得想要拿起手边的东西揍Peter一顿，但看到他把自己搞得这么惨兮兮的模样，怒火被心疼和担忧所取代，她主动走过去搂住Peter：“Oh!My boy!”  
  
“抱歉，我应该早就告诉你的！”Peter忍不住眼眶发热，也许，他最不该瞒着的就是梅婶。  
  
“我知道你经常晚上偷偷溜出去，还经常有一些莫名其妙的举动，但是……”梅婶深呼吸，拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“没什么好感到抱歉的。你是个好孩子，一直都是！你的父母和你本叔一定会为你感到骄傲的！”她在情感上并不赞成自己的侄子成为一名超级英雄，没有父母愿意让自己的孩子去从事这么危险的职业。可她也清楚，Peter不会放弃去放弃帮助别人，善良和勇敢是这孩子身上最美好也最难得的品质。  
  
MJ看到Peter和梅婶相拥的模样，颇受触动，她擦了擦眼角的泪花：“哦！Peter，我真的是要嫉妒死你了！”MJ的母亲认为自己演员的身份是婚姻悲剧的源头，所以拼命地阻止她去实现演员的梦想。要是有一个像梅婶这样的母亲，她一定每天都是做梦笑醒的！  
  
听了MJ的话，Peter笑着道：“Come on!MJ!我们已经是一家人了，不是吗？”  
  
“被隐瞒恋爱和秘密身份的家人吗？”MJ走到梅婶的身边，靠着梅婶的肩膀，佯装生气地指责Peter道，“Peter，我们理解你为什么要隐瞒自己的身份。但你真的该早些告诉我们的！”  
  
“抱歉，我只是……不想让你们为我担心。而且……”  
  
电视里的新闻正在播放着关于Harry的报道，当那个暗金色的脑袋出现在电视屏幕上的时候，Peter就移不开眼了。他突然噤了声，笑容凝固在嘴角，闪着的亮光的双眸蓦地黯淡了下去。  
  
“Harry，那孩子，他……还好吗？”梅婶将一只手搭在了Peter的肩膀上，她不清楚到底发生了什么。但她相信Harry并不是坏人，一个人的眼神不会骗人！那孩子的眼神那么清澈，绝对不可能做出这种事情！  
  
“他是被人陷害的。但我……帮不了他！”以当时的情况来看，警察被人买通了，试图将所有的罪行扣在他们身上，不由分说地就开枪射击。如果不是神盾局和复仇者及时赶到，情况会比现在还糟。

Felicia从噩梦中被惊醒，肩膀被一只冰凉的手搂住，她顺着手臂的力道躺了回去。露在外面的有些发凉的手臂被握住，放回了温暖的被窝里。她撇过头，看向旁边散发着冷气的男人，一双猩红色的眸子正脉脉地注视着她，她这才意识到两人正赤裸着身体躺在一张床上。  
  
他们昨天晚上赶到的时候，看到Peter和Harry处在战斗中，而战争机器已经带着神盾局的特工们赶到，准备抓捕Green Goblin了。死侍阻止了想要上去帮忙的她，她跟死侍打了起来，败了之后，眼睁睁地看着Harry被人带走了。后来，莫比亚斯带她回了家，两人就滚到了床上，还是她先动的手。  
  
莫比亚斯亲了一下Felicia露在外面的肩膀，低声安抚着被噩梦困扰的恋人：“还不到六点，你再休息会儿吧！别担心，我会一直在你身边的。”  
  
Felicia已经记不起两人上次同床共枕是什么时候了，冰凉的气息吹得她耳朵尖发红，她别过头去，寻了个舒服的姿势靠在对方的怀里：“我睡不着！”  
  
“因为Mr.Osborn的事情，还是因为……你父亲？还是……”Felicia没有回答他，莫比亚斯不自觉地收紧了搂着恋人的手臂，如果他没有变成吸血鬼，至少还能给她一些温暖，可现在……  
  
“Kitty，我只希望你能过得开心……”  
  
怀里的人深吸了一口气，身上绷着一股劲，莫比亚斯预感到Felicia接下去要说的事情对她而言很重要。他耐心地等待着，渐渐的，Felicia随着呼吸的节奏放松了身体，幽幽地开了口。  
  
“我的父亲……在二十年前失踪了。那时候我还小，对他没什么印象，以为他早就死了。两年前，美国队长为了打败九头蛇，瓦解了神盾局。从那些被公布出来的资料中，我发现了父亲失踪的真正原因。他的真实身份是声名显赫的大盗灵猫，九头蛇曾经派他去奥氏集团窃取资料。将美国队长改造成超级士兵的血清，诺曼也在暗中研究。但父亲最后没能成功，反而被神盾局拘捕了。那时候，我正好在奥氏集团工作，想为你寻找治疗绝症的办法。不久之后，金并突然找上我，说有我父亲的消息，只要我从奥氏集团窃取到他要的资料，不但可以让我见到父亲，还可以让你痊愈。我本来已经取得了些进展，却赶上诺曼去世，权力更迭。之后，你也失踪了……看到Harry因为蜘蛛毒液变成那副鬼样子，我拒绝再帮助金并。他恼羞成怒，将我训练成了一个超级战士。”  
  
Felicia说到这里，突然停了下来，莫比亚斯能感觉到她的身体在轻微地颤抖，他轻声安慰道：“一切都过去了……”  
  
“我猜金并大概以为我父亲手上有那些资料，但两人没谈拢，他才找上了我。我早就预感到父亲可能已经不在人世了，可是……”  
  
莫比亚斯轻轻地拍着Felicia的后背安抚她，脑子里思考着她刚刚说的话，奥氏集团，九头蛇，神盾局，还有以金并为首的黑道势力。默默地在心里念叨着这些名字，他脑海中突然蹦出令人不寒而栗的想法……  
  
“Kitty，你说Mr.Osborn的逆转录病毒增生，有没有可能是劣质的超级士兵血清所导致的？”看到恋人眼中的疑惑，莫比亚斯继续解释道，“我试图分析过他的血液样本，但是它的组成成分实在是太复杂了，所以一直没能找到一个合适的治疗方法。但如果……有那些改变了他正常基因的原始资料的话，就算不能完全治愈，也能稍微改善一下他的身体状况。”  
  
医院监控视频里的画面在脑中一闪而过，Felicia激动地从床上坐了起来：“有个人应该有！”  
  
“你说的是？”  
  
“Peter的父亲，Dr. Richard Parker。”  
  
“可我听Peter说他已经去世了。”  
  
“不！他没死，他只是藏了起来！上一次Harry差点死掉，就是他救了Harry！”  
  
“可他为什么要躲起来呢？”  
  
Felicia摇了摇头：“不知道，Peter并不知道他还活着的事情，也许他是在保护Peter。”  
  
“从谁的手里呢？”莫比亚斯自顾自地低声说道。  
  
对啊！诺曼已经死了，九头蛇也不复存在了，他又是在躲着谁呢？

Peter洗过澡，换了一身衣服，又咕咚咕咚地往肚子里灌了一杯咖啡，急急忙忙地赶到了号角日报。  
  
Betty刚刚坐下，看到急匆匆跑进来的Peter：“Peter，你今天应该休息啊！”  
  
“Betty！你知道谁负责Harry Osborn吗？”这么大的新闻，詹姆森不会放弃这个机会。Peter想，至少，他要先想办法见Harry一面，知道他被关在哪里。  
  
“詹姆森交给了Ben，有什么问题吗？”  
  
“没什么！谢谢你！”Peter看到Ben的门开着，就直接冲到了他的面前，“Ben，Harry Osborn的采访，你能带我一起去吗？我不会给你添麻烦的！”  
  
Ben正忙着整理文件，根本没注意到眼前站了个大活人。从收集到的资料中看，Osborn是个很矛盾的人。他热衷于公益慈善活动，在大学设立奖学金，自己公司研制的药物售价又比市场上其他的同类药物低得多，所研究的项目也不具备什么商业价值。可他暗地里却又非法向黑道兜售军火。望着照片中那张精致的面孔，Ben不禁喃喃自语：“Half angel，half demon……”  
  
“Ben？”  
  
被Peter拍了一下，Ben才终于发现屋子里还有另一个人：“哦！Peter，你什么时候进来的？”  
  
“就在刚才！Harry Osborn的采访，如果可以，希望你能带我一起去！”  
  
“抱歉了，Peter，恐怕我不能答应你的要求。”Ben说完话继续低下头整理桌上的资料。Osborn的事情牵扯甚广，还跟他一直秘密调查的金并有关，调查面临的风险很大，他不想无端地让这个热心肠的小伙子被牵扯进来。  
  
Peter不自觉地提高了音量，希望对方能好好把自己的话听进去：“你听我说，他是被人陷害的！我可以向你保证，在时代广场上大开杀戒的人不是他，请你相信我！”  
  
不只是Ben，连办公室外的人都忍不住，将好奇的目光朝他们的方向投射了过来。Peter满眼血丝的模样吓到了Ben，他连忙停下手中的事情，三两步走过去关上了办公室的门。  
  
“你说详细一些。”  
  
Peter点了点头，他简单地捋了一下思路，深吸了一口气，道：“昨天晚上，在纽约时代广场上的人是模仿大师，他是个雇佣兵。我不知道是谁雇了他来做这些事，但我很确定，时代广场上的Green Goblin不是Harry本人！”  
  
模仿大师？Ben倒是听说过这个雇佣兵的事情，但他一直把那些不靠谱的传闻的当成了虚构的都市传说，就像Slender man一样。  
  
“Peter，我们是记者，写出来的报道要保证其真实性。”  
  
“我说的都是实话，Ben！模仿大师出现在时代广场上的时候，他正跟我在一起！”  
  
“你说什么？”  
  
“他那时候正跟我在一起，在我家吃晚饭。Harry……他是我的男朋友！”  
  
本来只想把Peter的话当成个玩笑，一笑置之，但对方眼中的真挚却彻彻底底地驳倒了他的这个想法！比起一个白日做梦的疯子，这个站在他眼前的孩子，更像个被爱情冲昏了头的傻小子！  
  
如果，Peter说的是真的……Harry Osborn在被捕的时候，完全有理由为自己辩驳，也有充足的证据可以这么做。可他没有这么做……原因只有一个！“听着，Peter！你和Osborn的关系，先不要告诉任何人，就算是你最信任的人也要慎重。我不清楚这一切到底是怎么回事，但有一点，我可以确定。他为了保护你，牺牲了自己。”  
  
十五分钟后，Peter耷拉着脑袋，背着自己破旧的双肩背站在号角日报的大楼下，脑中回响着Ben刚才说的话。  
  
“Peter，如果真的像你说的，他是被冤枉的。我一定还能找出其他的证据来证明，我也很乐意帮助他。但政府目前还没有提供给任何媒体采访他的权利，我也只是去碰碰运气，看能不能多了解到一些情况。如果有能见到他的机会，我会第一时间通知你的。所有的情况，我也会在整理过后告知你的。现在，听我的话，别多想，回家好好睡一觉吧！孩子！别在他得救之前，先把自己的身体搞垮了！”  
  
Ben是个经验老道的记者，他该相信他，自己在旁边怕也只会碍事而已。如果，他无法以Peter Parker的身份和Harry见面，或许，该用另一种方法试试。  
  
“快瞧瞧！这是谁家因为爱情丢了魂儿的小傻瓜啊！”一辆让Peter叫不出名字的高级跑车徐徐地停在了他的面前，车窗缓缓地下降，露出了一张戴着墨镜，留着小胡子的脸，“小傻瓜！还愣着干什么？快上车啊！不想见你的小男友了吗？”

“快瞧瞧！这是谁家因为爱情丢了魂儿的小傻瓜啊！”一辆让Peter叫不出名字的高级跑车徐徐地停在了他的面前，车窗缓缓地下降，露出了一张戴着墨镜，留着小胡子的脸，“小傻瓜！还愣着干什么？快上车啊！不想见你的小男友了吗？”  
  
Peter慢慢吞吞地上了车，对于Tony的话，他持怀疑态度。在他游移不定的时候，耳边传来一声叹息，Peter忍不住转过头去，一只手搭在了自己的肩膀上。  
  
“说实话，小奥斯本的罪行很难洗脱。不过，如果你愿意签协议，加入复仇者的话。也许，我可以找全美国最好的律师来帮他，或者跟国务卿先生谈谈条件，给他提供保护性监禁。”Tony摘下墨镜，放进了上衣的口袋里，冲Peter挑了挑眉。  
  
“那样，全美国的人民都会知道Spider Man是Peter Parker……”而这是Harry最不愿意看到的。Peter低垂着眼睑，没有了往日见到偶像的兴奋，他的头上仿佛顶着一朵浓黑的积雨云，一个不小心，大雨就会随着惊雷倾盆而落。  
  
Tony本以为自己提出的条件已经足够诱人了，看到Peter不为所动的模样，心里着实犯了难。但他稍微动一动脑子，就明白了Peter在纠结些什么，他拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“确实如此。别担心，神盾局会给你提供安全的住所，保护你的家人。”  
  
Peter犹豫了一会儿，才开口道：“我要先见Harry一面。”  
  
“这个简单。”  
  
到了复仇者大楼，Tony率先下了车，他整理了一下自己的衣服，带好墨镜，却迟迟不见Peter下车。  
  
“Come on!Don’t be shy!”  
  
“Here!”  
  
Tony转过头去，发现Peter不知道什么时候已经换好了蜘蛛服，正蹲在他的车顶上。  
  
“Sorry!Secret identity……You know it!”Peter无辜地摆了摆手。  
  
Tony装作生气的模样指着Peter：“You little jerk!How dare you!Get off my baby!”  
  
“Sorry!”  
  
Peter赶忙从车上下来，跟着Tony走进了复仇者大楼。两人从走廊里经过的时候，耳尖的Peter好像听到了Felicia说话的声音。  
  
“国务卿先生，我们说好的！我帮你寻找你需要的东西，而复仇者和神盾局要负责保护Harry！我们说的是保护，不是关押或者监禁！”  
  
“Hardy小姐，复仇者和神盾局负责保护的是奥氏集团的总裁，那位年轻有为的企业家。而不是Green Goblin——威胁纽约安全的超级罪犯！需要我提醒你一下吗？Hardy小姐，那些受害者可还在医院里躺着呢！”  
  
“那不是他做的！他是被人栽赃的！”  
  
“是吗？时代广场上的游客可都亲眼看到了！你要让他们如何相信呢？”  
  
……  
  
Peter站在玻璃门外面，看到穿着黑色职业装的女孩正在跟全息影像中的老年将军争论，忍不住停下了脚步。  
  
Tony看似漫不经心地走过去，正好挡住了他的视线：“哦，看来该升级大厦的隔音系统了。”  
  
“Harry是被陷害的。”Peter闷闷不乐道。  
  
“嗯……如果我没记错的话，可是你亲手把小奥斯本交到我们手上的！”  
  
Tony的话不小心戳到了Peter的痛处，使他头垂得更低了。Tony也发现了这一点，他撇了撇嘴，搂住Peter的肩膀，带他往前走：“嘿！打起精神来！马上就要见到你的心上人了，不是应该开心点吗？”  
  
当然，如果Tony提前知道盾局是如何囚禁Harry的，他就不会这么说了。  
  
两人走进囚禁Harry的房间后，都忍不住噤了声。  
  
Harry穿着囚服，带着金属面罩，双臂张开，被吊在半空中。眼前的场景不禁让Peter产生了错觉，他仿佛看到Harry身后出现了一横一树两根木桩组成的十字架，而他的手心和脚掌被巨大的铁钉穿透钉在木桩上，正向下滴着血。  
  
这可怕的想法让Peter忍不住晃了晃脑袋，再仔细一看，哪有什么木桩和铁钉，Harry全身上下都被粗重的锁链给固定住，使他只能保持着一种极为不舒服的姿势。对于任何一个有感觉的正常人来说，都是一种酷刑，即便是最轻微的动作，也会让他的肌肉与骨骼产生难以忍受的剧痛。断断续续传来的疼痛让Harry无法得到正常的休息，他半闭着双眼，额头上的冷汗涔涔地向下流着。  
  
天知道Peter是费了多大的力气克制住自己，才没有失去理智直接冲过去。  
  
“这锁链可是振金做的，相信我！就算是冬兵，也没有享受过这么奢华的待遇。”  
  
看守的话无疑激怒了Peter，Tony眼疾手快地拉住了他，防止他越过安全线，引起警报。  
  
“嘿！冷静点！”  
  
没错！他现在是纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠，不是Harry Osborn的男朋友！Peter深吸了一口气，松开攥紧的拳头，尽量压制住自己声音中的颤抖：“你们根本就是在折磨他！”  
  
“他的精神状态和身体状态都极不稳定，我们也是实在没办法了。”看守不耐烦地解释道。超级英雄他可见多了，一个个的看起来那么威风，最后还不是得听政府的话，乖乖签协议。  
  
“他需要医生！”眼眶发热，离心上人只有几步的距离，Peter呆呆地看着自己脚下的黄线，理智清楚地告诉自己不能再往前走一步了。  
  
Tony看Peter的态度，觉得自己的提议十有八九要泡汤，努力地试图做出些补救：“我会尽快找人给他安排医生的。”  
  
话音刚落，从不远处传来一声巨响。于此同时，室内所有的灯光瞬间熄灭，头顶的红色警报灯焦急地闪烁着，发出令人心悸的声音。  
  
Tony骂了两句脏话，金红色的战甲瞬间将他武装了起来，他转过身，望着Peter欲言又止：“呃……算了……”战甲里的AI提醒着他大楼内的情况，他没时间再在这里耽搁了，启动战甲飞了出去。  
  
“Pete……Are you there？”警报声让Harry逐渐清醒了过来，他的声音十分微弱，听上去像是要哭了一样。但Peter很清楚Harry他没有哭，他的小少爷不会在陌生人面前露出哪怕一点脆弱的模样。  
  
反正警报已经响了起来，Peter干脆迈过了警戒线。看守试图阻止他，被他“啪啪”两下，用蛛网固定在了墙壁上。看对方似乎要叫人，Peter顺便封上了他的嘴和角落里的摄像头。短短的几步路很快就走完了，Peter摘下了Harry脸上的面罩，想让他透透气。  
  
望着Harry在晃动的红色灯光下饱受摧残的面容，Peter觉得两人仿佛来到了地狱。他们周围正站着一群头上长角，红皮肤的恶魔，发出令人毛骨悚然的笑声。恶魔们似乎十分地享受，他们激动地挥舞起长满倒钩的鞭子，咧着嘴，露出了一口尖尖的獠牙。而捆绑着Harry的锁链也变成了长满刺的荆棘藤，尖尖的刺穿透了他的身体，暗红色的血液黏稠地滴满了一地。  
  
几经波折，终于见了面，Peter却不知道该怎么办好，好像不论自己做什么，都无法缓解对方的痛苦。他红着眼眶，站在原地，一动不动。半晌过后，Peter颤抖地伸出手，帮Harry理了理他乱糟糟的发型，裹了一层衣服的手指显然没有那么灵活。也许，他该管Tony要个吹风机。  
  
看见Peter走到了自己跟前，Harry忍不住唇角上扬，他咯咯地笑了，笑声夹杂着微弱的喘息声。  
  
“Oh……It's……really hurt……”  
  
发出声音这个动作对Harry来说似乎变得极为艰难，他每说一个单词，都要喘一口气。Peter认真地听着，努力将不成句子的破碎单词，拼凑成完整的话。  
  
“Listen……It's……It's dangerous……Get out of here……”  
  
Harry后面的话还没说完，一个身形巨大的怪物突然破墙而入。  
  
看到那个吐着鲜红色舌头的黑色大块头，Peter抓狂道：“Come on!Dude!你就那么喜欢拆墙吗？你做记者以前，不会在拆迁队工作过吧！我想，你一定拿过最佳员工的奖项！就是钉子户看见你，都得绕着你走的那种！”  
  
看来不管是毒液还是艾迪都不愿意与Peter交谈，哪怕是像其他那些反派一样开口嘲笑他两句，只一心专注在怎么把他揍趴下这件事上。为了不让他们伤害到Harry，Peter借助蛛网发力，将对方踢出了房间。  
  
“干得不错！看来，你已经有成为一名复仇者该有的觉悟了！”  
  
“这家伙算是我的老相识了！Mr.Stark，让我跟他先谈谈，好吗？”Harry暗示他复仇者大楼不能久留。而昨晚艾迪出现的时机又过于巧合，也许是他们的敌人派来拖延时间的。没准他能从艾迪身上问出什么来，当然，前提是对方愿意坐下来跟他喝杯咖啡，好好谈谈。  
  
Peter将毒液向大楼外面引：“艾迪！我可以理解你的处境，但我们真的没必要这样做，好吗？那个共生体，你必须得摆脱它！”  
  
无论Peter怎么劝告或者激怒对方，对方都没有作出回应，只是一味地追着他，攻击他。就好像，毒液身上安了个蜘蛛侠的追踪定位器一样，这很不正常。  
  
“看来这个大块头很喜欢你嘛！”Tony在一旁悠闲地调侃道。  
  
“我想他是被人操控了。”如果真的是这样，也许就可以解释昨晚的事情了，Peter想了想，继续道，“我想，如果他愿意的话，他应该能帮助Harry洗脱罪名。”  
  
“哦？Friday，调整到高频率声波发射模式。小心了！”Tony将掌心炮对准了毒液。  
  
Peter赶紧捂着耳朵躲到了一旁。  
  
毒液受到声波攻击立刻脱离了艾迪的身体表面，从皮肤渗透进了他的身体里，失去意识的艾迪昏倒在了地上。

TBC  
[1]出自《圣经》


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

脑子里一片混乱，几乎失去了思考的能力，疼痛麻痹了他的神经，警笛声如同炮火一般在耳边轰鸣。Harry感觉自己正被人架着，平放在了什么东西上，一群人围在他的身边，不知道要把他推到哪里去。他感觉自己的世界突然变得明亮了不少，视野中不再是黑黢黢的一片，所有的东西的轮廓和颜色都变得清晰了起来。过了一会儿，穿着白色衣服的医护人员给他换了身干净的衣服，带上了氧气罩。Harry缓缓地闭上双眼，房间里传来了激烈的争吵声，不断地刺激着他疲惫不堪的神经。眼皮沉重得抬不起来，身体也好像不受自己的掌控，他只能任由着那些英文单词，像一条条无孔不入的虫子一样，找准一切机会，拼了命地往他脑子里钻进，咬噬着他的大脑。  
  
……  
  
“He is a criminal！”  
  
“He is a KID！”  
  
“Stark！你知道的，我必须为纽约的安全负责！”  
  
“Fury，你用你的眼睛，两只都用上！仔细看看他！那是个孩子！一个身患绝症的孩子！他不知道自己还能活多久，但他还一直在尽他的所能帮助别人！你去看看关于他的采访和报道，看看他做的那些事情！你还觉得这个孩子会是个残忍的杀人狂吗？”  
  
也许，Tony是世界上最能对Harry的处境感同身受的人。当你年轻气盛，意气风发，觉得自己几乎拥有了全世界的时候，突然从天上掉下了一块名为绝症的陨石，不偏不倚地砸在了自己的头上，而你唯一能做的事情就只有等死，没有什么比这更绝望的了。而绝望可以消磨掉一个人身上最美好的品质。  
  
趁Fury不说话，Tony喘了几口气，继续说道，“也许，他确实做了几件错事，他也确实该为自己犯过的错误承担相应的责任。但在这之前，我们至少应该给他一个为自己申辩的机会，而不是把还没有确定的罪行直接扣在他的头上！哦！对了，还有最重要的一点，这孩子也是美国公民，同样受宪法保护，我们没有权利这样对他！”  
  
Fury走到病床边上，静静地注视着被拘束服包裹着，牢牢锁在病床上的Harry，幽深的眸子缓缓地沉了下去：“时代广场上的绿魔是在他离开Parker家后出现的，时间上完全吻合，没有任何的破绽！策划这一切的人明摆着想置他于死地！”  
  
“什么人？”  
  
回应他的是一阵沉默，Tony叹了口气，耸耸肩道：“你知道复仇者现在的情况。我可不想到最后，我们要抬着这孩子的棺材，去请求他的恋人加入复仇者。”  
  
沉默了半晌，Fury最终还是妥协了：“我会试着给他争取最好的待遇。”  
  
争论声戛然而止，脚步声也逐渐远去。  
  
莫比亚斯正在实验室整理公司以前的实验资料，包括诺曼留给Harry的储存器里存放的东西，他觉得自己上次看的时候肯定是漏掉了什么东西。突然，从门外传来了熟悉的脚步声，是Peter的。但是，比以往要沉重了不少，他转过身去，却看到蜘蛛侠在肩膀上扛了一个人站在门口。  
  
“你好，莫比亚斯博士！抱歉，我有个不情之请。”  
  
熟悉的声音，体形，以及味道，那个聪明好学的实习生……莫比亚斯显然对这个事实有些无法接受：“等等……Peter，你是蜘蛛侠？”  
  
好吧！现在还有谁不知道他的秘密身份呢？嗯，被蒙在鼓里的纽约市民？自己成功瞒过对方的几率有多大呢？几乎为零。得出这个结论的Peter干脆大大方方地承认了这件事，他相信博士的人品，也相信真诚才是长久的相处之道。  
  
“抱歉，请原谅我。”Peter把Eddie放在旁边的椅子上，用蛛丝封住了实验室里的监控，他摘下了自己的头套，解释道，“我必须保护自己的秘密身份，这样才能保证我的家人和朋友们不被我的敌人所伤害。”  
  
“没关系的，我理解你，只是有点被吓到了，最近发生的事情真的太多了。”莫比亚斯摇了摇头，决定还是先专注于眼前的事情，他指着Eddie问道，“他怎么了？”  
  
虽然Eddie一心想要毁灭自己，可Peter认为Eddie会变成这样，自己确实也有一定的责任。而且，他相信Eddie的本性并不坏，只是一时被仇恨冲昏了头脑。  
  
“他叫Eddie Brock，是我的一个朋友，现在被共生体寄生了。而且，我怀疑他好像被人控制了。所以，我希望你帮他做个检查，看看他身体有没有什么问题。而且，我觉得他应该知道些关于Harry被陷害的内幕。”  
  
听到事情与Harry有关，莫比亚斯立刻放下了自己手头的事情：“事不宜迟，你帮我一起给他抽血做分析。”  
  
等待结果的时候，两个人闲聊了起来。  
  
“Peter，你的能力是来源于你父亲研制的转基因蜘蛛，对吗？”  
  
“没错，为了不让这种危险的东西被坏人利用，他在将人类的基因与蜘蛛融合的时候，使用了自己的DNA。Harry为了治疗他的逆转录病毒，也曾经注射过……”  
  
莫比亚斯看Peter并不是很愿意提起这件事，便也没再继续问下去：“蜘蛛毒液并不能完全治愈Harry的逆转录病毒，只是在勉强地维持着他的生命。不仅是因为排斥反应，逆转录病毒在他体内本身就具有整合基因的功能，在蜘蛛的DNA被整合进Harry的基因组后，逆转录病毒会对其进行二次整合，导致其失效。所以，不管是你父亲留下的，还是奥克塔维斯改良后的，都没办法一次性地治好他的疾病。他的基因组现在已经变得一团混乱了，很难再回到正常人那样……”  
  
正如博士所说的，Peter也早就发现了……逆转录病毒在攻击Harry的细胞，最主要的目标是免疫细胞，而蜘蛛毒液虽然可以修复他的细胞，却没办法根除逆转录病毒对他的伤害。Harry的病不知道还能撑多久？Tony虽然承诺了会帮Harry找医生，但他们能提供的帮助少之又少。隐匿在黑暗中的敌人不知道还有什么陷阱在等着他们？  
  
电脑发出了任务完成的提示音，莫比亚斯叹了口气，拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“不用那么沮丧，不管是蜘蛛毒液，还是逆转录病毒都不会马上要了他的命。我们还有时间！”

Eddie的体内确实有一种奇怪的化学物质，可以导致人精神恍惚，出现强烈的情绪波动，暴躁易怒等状态，以实验室的条件，想要中和掉这种物质并不难。  
  
在皮肤传来一阵轻微的疼痛后，Eddie感觉自己的身体变得轻盈舒爽了不少，一直在脑海里如同指令一般强迫他采取行动的声音渐渐消失不见。白光的强烈刺激使他忍不住抬起手来遮挡，他缓缓地睁开眼，身体上的束缚他自由的东西已经不见了。他发现正处在一间充满着化学试剂味道的实验室里，桌子上摆放着各种做了标记的试管，精密的电子仪器发出机器运转的声音。  
  
“你醒了。”说话的是个陌生男人，他的语调轻柔而低沉，只是那张脸苍白得吓人，“你怎么样？有感觉哪里不舒服吗？”  
  
“Jesus！”Eddie突然记了起来，眼前的男人不就是那个变成了吸血鬼的生化学家吗？他吓得慌忙逃窜，却不小心从床上摔了下来，一只手拉着他的手臂，将他扶了起来。  
  
“Eddie，你不用怕！博士他是个好人！实际上，是他治好了你！还帮你解除了催眠！你该好好谢谢他的！”  
  
“Parker？”发现扶自己的人是Peter之后，共生体迅速覆盖上了Eddie的手臂，用力地扼住了Peter的喉咙。  
  
Eddie见状，出口阻止：“住手！”  
  
‘为什么？我们应该毁掉蜘蛛侠！是他害得我们变成了这样！’共生体回到了Eddie的身体里，向他发出抗议。  
  
“是他救了我们。”Eddie黑着脸解释道。被催眠的时候，他并没有完全地失去意识，他还记得一些发生过的事情。蜘蛛侠救了他，这是他无法否认的事实。虽然他内心很不愿意承认这一点。  
  
空气突然变得胶着了起来，莫比亚斯感觉到了两人之间诡异的气氛，他无辜地摆摆手：“看来，你们应该有话要谈。没关系，你们可以慢慢聊。我去做实验了，别把我的实验室砸了就好。”  
  
Eddie并不想与Peter交谈，被自己的仇人救了，没什么比这说出去更丢人的了！  
  
见Eddie转身就要离开，Peter急忙拦住了对方：“Eddie！我需要你的帮助！Harry被人陷害了！如果你知道什么内幕？可不可以告诉我？求你了！”  
  
“告诉你？然后帮他脱罪是吗？”Peter的真挚恳切并没有打动Eddie，他指着Peter的胸口，一字一句，言辞犀利地质问道，“Parker！Osborn做过的那些事，你别告诉我你一点也不知道！那些人体实验就算不是他授意去做的，也是在他眼皮底下进行的，而他一直都对此毫无作为！这点他撇不干净！还有那些军火买卖，你知道纽约的犯罪率因此而飙升了多少吗？亚德里安·图姆斯，这个名字你还记得吧！那个可怜的老人是怎么死的，你应该比我清楚！需要我帮你一件一件把证据都摆出来吗？”  
  
Eddie说的都是事实，Peter没办法反驳。  
  
趁Peter低下头发愣的时候，Eddie把手臂抽了出来，他默默地看了Peter一眼，一言不发地往实验室门口走。  
  
“Eddie……我在阻止罪犯的时候，从来没想过要杀人。因为我相信就算是再坏的人，性格中也有好的一面。他们需要别人的帮助，需要有人来告诉他们，这个世界还有美好的一面，去值得他们去热爱！只要他们找对了方向，坚持不懈地去努力，就可以获得幸福！”  
  
Eddie对此嗤之以鼻。  
  
“Harry的本性并不坏，他只是……需要一些帮助。”  
  
“你为什么会爱上他？”  
  
“我也不知道。”Peter摇了摇头，嘴角漾起了一丝不易察觉的温柔，“也许是因为他让我成为了更好的Peter Parker，更好的Spider Man。”  
  
站在实验室的门口，Eddie犹豫了一下，终于还是松了口：“我不知道抓走我的是什么人，他们试图将共生体从我身上剥离下来。我在意识不清的时候，听到他们提到了一种叫‘毁灭之箭’的东西。其他的，我就不清楚了。”

走到Oscorp大厦外，Eddie眯起眼被久违的阳光照得有些发昏，一阵风吹过，不知道被谁扔在地上的传单哗啦啦地飞到了他的脚边上。他捡起已经沾上了些污迹的传单，上面是一篇招聘启事，FEAST流浪汉收容所正在招聘工作人员，Eddie望着传单上的字体愣了一会儿，转身将传单塞进了旁边的垃圾桶里。

在这个信息飞速发展的时代，人们秉着娱乐至上的理念，将公众人物身上的所有优缺点都无限放大，在他们自己心目中建立起一个臆想中的形象，而当这个形象无法有足够的理由说服他们继续伫立的时候，就像一座被火柴棍搭建的高楼，轻轻一碰，轰然倒塌。  
  
在媒体和公众眼中，Harry是个身患绝症却依然热心公益的年轻企业家，他是勇气与希望的象征，被纽约的市民们给予着厚望。而他英俊的外形，又为他吸引了无数的年轻女粉丝，让他常年霸占着社交网站的人气排行榜的前几位。  
  
当人们发现他与销声匿迹了许久的超级罪犯Green Goblin是同一人的时候，他们心中的那个高大的形象便瞬间崩塌。于是，他们将无法遏制的怒火，连同失去家人的悲痛，全部发泄在了这个年轻人身上。  
  
而首当其冲的就是Harry所在的奥氏集团，从事发的第二天开始，楼下的记者、受害者家属以及游行的群众，就没有散过。员工们没办法安心工作，董事们全部将矛头指向了Felicia。  
  
会议室里，Felicia坐在属于Harry的座位上，她觉得自己大概已经学到了Harry的精髓。面对所有董事们苛刻无理的指责，她可以保持心如止水，当作什么也没听见。  
  
董事们显然对她心不在焉的模样很是不满，看在诺曼的面子上，他们能容忍作为继承人的Harry，但他们显然不愿意给Harry面子，容忍Felicia。  
  
“Hardy小姐！”  
  
直到旁边的秘书提醒，Felicia才稍稍回过神来：“哦，该我了，是吗？”  
  
Felicia清了清嗓子，高大威猛的保镖心领神会，立刻将出入口封死住了。  
  
“别激动！我可不想弄坏了你们的定制西装。”  
  
董事们望着自己左胸口的红色激光瞄准点，一时间坐立难安。  
  
看到董事们不情愿地坐回了自己的座位上，Felicia满意地勾起了唇角：“在座的有跟政府合作的，有跟敌对公司合作的，也有跟黑道合作的。你们对这个公司并没有拿出百分之百的真诚，而Mr.Osborn很清楚这点，他也理解你们的做法。他放任你们继续这样下去的理由只有一个，你们能让公司保持完美状态继续运营下去。而如果你们连这点事情都做不好，对于他来说，也就没有了存在的价值和意义。所以……不要再叽叽歪歪地抱怨了，回到你们的岗位上，完成你们该完成的工作。我还有哪讲得不清楚吗？”  
  
狙击手收起了他们的枪，保镖们也将大门让了出来，董事们小声嘟囔了几句，便陆陆续续地离开了。  
  
面对秘书的提醒，Felicia摆了摆手，让对方先走，顺便帮她把门带上。  
  
等到所有的人全部离开后，Felicia长长地舒了一口气，脱力般地瘫倒在了座位上，冷汗浸湿了她的衬衫，黏在后背上很不舒服。她望着天花板，不知道神游去了哪里，时间过得飞快。肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来，可她半步也不想挪动，她像只夏天午后慵懒渴睡的猫，只想这么呆呆地趴在会议室的桌上。  
  
咚咚两声，会议室的大门被轻轻推开，饭菜的香味从门缝里传了进来，Felicia忍不住抬头朝门口望过去。  
  
莫比亚斯走到她身边，打开手中的保温饭盒，品相居然意外地还不错。  
  
“我猜你应该饿了。都是你喜欢的，快吃吧。”  
  
吃着男友亲手做的爱心便当，Felicia安慰自己道：至少，还不算太糟！不是吗？  
  
被监禁的日子对于Harry来说并不好过，虽然托尼已经尽可能地为他提供了最好的医生和设备。但在大多数人眼中，他始终是个随时可能暴走，威胁着纽约安全的超级罪犯。  
  
每天重复不断的抽血和化验，打不完的镇定剂和营养针，两条纤细的胳膊上，位于肘关节的内侧，布满了密密麻麻的针孔，不知道的还以为他是个常年沉浸在药物带来的欢愉中的瘾君子。  
  
刚开始，他根本没办法保持完全的清醒状态，在他体内奥克塔维斯留给他的药剂和逆转录病毒像一场战争中的两支敌对的军队，他们训练有素，意志坚定，抱着必死的信念，要将对方赶尽杀绝。身体被折磨得疲惫到了极点，意识却像个贪玩的孩子一样精力充沛，不肯乖乖休息。镇定剂对于他来说也没有多少效果，只能让他短暂地进入深度睡眠，片刻之后大脑皮层又开始不知疲倦地激烈活动了起来。  
  
如影随形的梦魇一直在纠缠着Harry。他梦见自己站在了一堆散发着腐烂气味的尸骨之上，而他的双手上沾满了还未干涸的血迹。  
  
突然，脚下的尸骨堆晃动了起来，一只手从他脚下伸了出来，死死地扼住了他的脚腕。森森的白骨之上，腐烂的皮肉堪堪地挂在上面，一只只蛆虫在腐肉上蠕动着。抽不出来自己的脚，Harry忍不住弯下腰干呕着，他觉得自己的喉咙里好像塞着什么东西，那东西似乎还在他的喉咙里膨胀着，他咳得满脸通红，快要喘不过气了。突然从喉咙里掉出了什么东西，混着口水落在了掌心里，那是一只眼睛，它缓缓地转动了一下，将自己正对着Harry。  
  
那只眼珠像个无机质的玻璃珠，空洞而安静地凝视着眼前的人。  
  
Harry从那只眼睛中看到了自己的倒影，一张脸变得恐怖扭曲，他忍不住摸了一下自己的侧脸，凹凸不平的角质层，上面沾着令人作呕的青绿色粘液。  
  
那只不带任何情感色彩的眼睛仿佛突然有了生命一般，在嘲笑着自己的丑陋与卑劣。  
  
突然，冰冷阴森的声音在他耳边徐徐响起。  
  
“你最爱的人，我们会找出他是谁……”  
  
“他和他的家人，会像那些因你而死的人一样，悲惨地死去……”  
  
“而你只能眼睁睁地看着，却什么也做不了……”  
  
“什么也做不了……”  
  
身下成千上万的尸骸在同一时刻骚动了起来，一只只腐烂生蛆的手臂抓着Harry的小腿往上，在极端的绝望与恐慌中，被吞噬进了无边无际的黑暗。  
  
带着蓝色的无纺布口罩，医生打扮的男人静静地站在Harry的床边，他手里拿着一管冰冷透明的注射器，手边金属托盘里放着一小瓶被打开的药剂，上面的药品名称被人刻意损坏，徒留一团看不清的污迹。男人的手微微发颤，说不清是紧张还是兴奋，他秉着呼吸，将注射器里的不明液体缓缓地推进了挂在金属架子上的输液瓶里。  
  
望着病床上的人因痛苦而抽搐挣扎的模样，一双浑浊的眼睛瞬间变得神采奕奕。旁边恪尽职守的监测仪器上稳定波动的数值突然剧烈起伏起来。男人心满意足地退出了房间。  
  
像溺水之人终于浮上水面一般，Harry猛地睁开了双眼，大口地喘着气，拘束服上的皮带在不知在什么时候被人解开了。来不及为自己终于逃脱噩梦的纠缠而感到庆幸，所有的电子屏幕上都显示着红色的警告标识，震耳欲聋的警报声，如同暗示着死神的降临一般，步步逼近。  
  
双眼适应了光线后，Harry茫然地看着周围的一切，过了好一会儿才明白过来周围发生了什么。他光着脚踩在冰凉的大理石地砖上，裤脚伴随着下床的动作被翻起，露出了一截细瘦的脚踝，脚踝上印了一圈青紫色，像是被什么可怕的东西紧紧扼住，用力拖拽出来的伤痕。  
  
他精神恍惚地走到门口，仿佛来到了另一重梦境之中。警报声还在响个不停，却没有任何一个人出现，没有医生，没有护士，甚至没有任何的警卫。走廊上连通的所有房间里，似乎只有他一个人。  
  
Harry觉得他应该做点什么，做点什么呢？  
  
也许残留在体内的镇定剂让他的大脑变得迟钝了不少，Harry站在走廊里，皱起眉头，认真地思考了起来。  
  
Harry静静地站了一会儿，似乎终于得出了答案，像个孩子终于得到了心爱的玩具一样，露出了餍足的表情。  
  
复仇者大楼的最顶层上，一个身形消瘦的少年，正张开双臂，将身体向后仰，他光着脚站在楼顶的防护矮墙上，呼吸着高处的新鲜空气。这套拘束服对于他纤细的身形来说，似乎显得过于肥大了，风一吹衣摆猎猎作响。但他似乎丝毫不在意这些，正享受着难得的自由。  
  
举着防护盾牌的特工们，小心翼翼地朝他的方向靠近。  
  
少年感觉到了身后有人靠近，慢悠悠地转过头去。  
  
“你这个小混蛋！别胡闹，快下来！”  
  
少年轻轻地瞟了一眼留着小胡子的男人，他向前迈出脚，跳了下去。  
  
这次不会再有人来救他了……

下坠的重力并没有让Harry产生恐惧，反而让他觉得很享受，他闭起眼睛，感受到了从未有过的畅快。  
  
Tony穿上他的战甲飞了下去，楼体的高度有限，时间紧迫，他将脚下的火力加到最大，依然没有追上Harry下坠的速度。  
  
突然，一个红蓝身影不知道从哪窜出来的，抱住了不断下落的Harry，靠着蛛丝的韧劲，在距离地面三米左右的地方，堪堪停住。  
  
Peter抱着Harry落到了地上，他搂住怀里的人，手臂不受控制地渐渐收紧了力道，好不容易被他养得长了些肉的身体，现在几乎只剩了一副骨架子。Peter把头靠在Harry的颈窝里，在刺鼻的消毒水味中，他隐隐约约地闻见了一种令人恐慌不已的味道，那是只有垂死之人身上才会有的，无法抵抗残酷的命运，衰老和病痛的折磨，一心求死的绝望的味道。  
  
“你怎么可以忍心抛下我一个人？”  
  
Harry缓缓睁开双眼，浅蓝色的眸子在阳光下如同水晶般澄澈，他张了张嘴，却一个音节也发不出来，温热的液体漫过双眸，从眼角悄然滑落。  
  
“哦！很好！”Tony看到两人紧拥在一起的模样颇受触动，他站在旁边吹了会儿冷风，有些尴尬地咳了咳，“嗯……该放手了吧！老套的戏码就不要再演了好吗？观众都审美疲劳了。”  
  
Peter回过神来，用力吸了吸酸涩的鼻子。他捧起Harry的脸，擦着他眼角的泪痕：“他们根本保护不了你，我们离开这里，好不好？”  
  
透过Harry那双雾气朦胧的眼睛，Peter仿佛看到了被烈火燃烧后冰冷的灰烬，如同恋人饱受苦难折磨的灵魂一般，他拼命地试图寻找到哪怕那么一丁点残留着温度的东西，直到希望被一点一滴地消磨光，一无所获，铩羽而归。  
  
“Wow！年轻人，你最好收回你刚才的话！把人交出来，我可以假装什么也没听见！”Tony抬起手臂，瞄准Peter的掌心炮已经蓄势待发。  
  
Peter根本不想回应Tony，也顾不得询问Harry的意见了，他只想赶紧离开这个令人失望的地方。  
  
“如果你带他走了，就坐实了他的罪行！同样，你也会沦为罪犯！你觉得这是他想要的结果吗？”  
  
Peter举在半空中的胳膊，如同关节脱臼一般，垂落下来。  
  
Harry拼死保护的不只是Spider Man，还有作为普通人的Peter Parker。  
  
可他们所经历的苦难，真的值得吗？他们所坚持的信念，又真的正确吗？  
  
Peter将Harry打横抱起，坚定地表明了不肯把人交出去的决心：“如果他死了……Spider Man也就不会再存在了。也许，你和Fury也就不用那么费心劳力地去解决这些麻烦了。”  
  
赤裸裸的威胁！保护普通人的事情，必须有人来做！难道他要低声下气地来求这个该死的毛头小子吗？  
  
望着怀里已经昏过去的恋人，Peter的声音不禁降了些温度：“Mr.Stark，我觉得队长当初的选择是对的！协议并没有保护普通人，它只是为犯罪提供了更加便利的条件。”  
  
Peter的话像一把利剑戳在了Tony的心口上，他气势汹汹地走到Peter面前：“听着，小子！他的庭审在两个星期后。如果奥氏集团的律师团足够厉害，证据足够充足，完全有可能还给他清白！哦！你可别这么看着我！这可是美国！是个法律至上的国家！你看看他现在的状态！你现在带他走能去哪？以神盾局的情报网，就算逃到世界尽头，也能把你们抓回来！何况他还病得这么重！你想让他死在外面吗？”  
  
窗户朝南的单人病房里，Peter正忙上忙下地帮Harry布置着房间。Harry睡觉的时候不喜欢屋内光线太亮，Peter在窗前挂上了柔软的遮光窗帘。Harry不喜欢消毒水的味道，床头柜上便摆上了一瓶有助睡眠的无火熏香。Harry喜欢光着脚踩在卧室的地板上，Peter细心地把房间里的每个角落都铺上了羊毛地毯。还有Harry惯用的洗漱用品和换洗衣物，全都让人买了一套新的放进了卫生间。他把背包里换下来的衣服，放在了Harry的枕头边上。这是Harry的习惯，当自己没办法陪在他身边的时候，他就会这样做，说是闻着自己身上的味道能让他睡得安稳些。  
  
等一切都布置妥当后，Peter才有空好好看看Harry。  
  
Harry的脚掌上被凹凸不平的水泥地蹭出来不少小伤口，Peter拿着医用碘酒和棉花棍帮他消毒，床上的人不堪受扰，忍不住皱起眉头来，扭了扭身体。Peter只得抓着他的脚腕，让他不要乱动。掀起裤脚，白净细瘦的脚踝上，那一圈青紫色的痕迹刺痛了他的双眼。  
  
他盯着Harry脚踝上的伤痕直发愣，连身后有人靠近都没发觉。  
  
“配了专业的医护人员和安保人员，只要他不离开这个房间，就不会再用任何的东西绑着他。但是，不能探视！”Tony摘下墨镜，揉了揉脸，“这是我能替他争取到的最好条件了！”  
  
Peter回过神来，对Tony说道：“模仿大师的雇主是威尔逊·菲斯克，也就是你们常说的‘金并’。”  
  
“那你们还真是惹了一个麻烦的角色啊！”在某些酒会上，他们见过面，甚至还寒暄过几句。不过，黑道上那些明争暗斗的事情，他一向不感兴趣。Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“好了，别搞得跟生离死别似的！我们得向前看！”  
  
Peter一得到消息，就马上赶了过来。如果死侍没有及时给他传递消息，或者他没有选择在第一时间赶过来，也许就不会赶上Harry跳楼，那现在……  
  
Peter握着Harry的一只手，手指肚轻轻地摩挲着恋人纤长的手指：“让我再跟他单独呆会儿吧！”  
  
“好吧！小别胜新婚，你们年轻人可别太玩过火了！”  
  
钢铁侠离开没多久，Harry就醒了过来。  
  
“Harry！你怎么样了？哪里不舒服？”Peter激动地凑了过去，话匣子像被打开了一样，喋喋不休地说个不停，“你要什么？我帮你拿！渴了吗？饿了吗？想吃点什么？医生说你好几天没正常吃饭了，不能吃不好消化的和刺激性的食物！需要一点一点恢复正常饮食。”  
  
Harry半张着嘴，却说不出话来，他目光呆滞地看着Peter。  
  
Peter在旁边急得团团转，却不知道该干什么好！他凑到Harry的面前，试图仔细听清恋人喉咙里那微弱嘶哑的声音到底在表达着什么。  
  
“Get out……”  
  
Peter愣了愣，他茫然地坐回了椅子上，双肩颓废地塌了下来。椅子不堪承受他的力道，不满地发出了抗议。

病床上的人艰难地从被子里爬了起来，他颤颤巍巍地拿起床头柜上空的八角玻璃杯，朝Peter脚边狠狠地掷了过去。缺乏力气再加上地毯有足够的厚度用来缓冲，幸免于难的玻璃杯滚了几圈，撞上了墙边的踢脚线后，终于安稳地停了下来。  
  
Peter走过去，捡起了无辜的杯子，放到了它原来的位置上。  
  
“Harry！你不能再赶我走了！至少这次不能！”他捉住Harry企图再次拿起什么东西摔出去的手，将人扯进了自己的怀里。  
  
激烈的抵抗并没有奏效，Peter将Harry死死地锁在了怀里，让他空有一腔的愤怒却无处施展。没过几分钟，怀里的人就耗尽力气了，只能虚弱地靠在他的肩头喘气。Peter这才稍稍松开了手上的力道，让Harry得以缓解一下情绪。  
  
Peter忿忿地想：如果不能探视，那他干脆赖在这不走好了！Harry需要他！  
  
等Harry的呼吸渐渐平稳后，Peter才放开了他。  
  
“我们还有机会，答应我，不要就这么放弃了，好吗？”Peter一只手捧着Harry的脸，一滴晶莹的泪珠划过他的指尖落在了被面上。指腹轻轻地擦过下眼睑，那一行水渍便消失不见了。Peter吸了吸酸涩的鼻子，他起身倒了一杯水在Harry手心里放好，嘱咐他道，“你喝点水，我去找找看，有什么能吃的。”  
  
那些工作人员显然没有想过Harry会这么快醒过来，厨房冰箱里那些高糖分和油腻的食物并不适合一个长时间未进食的人，Peter从冰箱里拿了些牛奶和燕麦片，放进微波炉里转了两分钟。刀叉不敢拿给Harry，Peter找了半天才找到一把一次性的塑料勺子。他端着餐盘回房间的时候，Harry还保持着他离开的姿势没有动。Peter默默将Harry手里的杯子拿走，给他支好了小桌子，将餐盘放在桌子上。  
  
“Harry，说真的，你得吃点东西！”Peter将勺子放进Harry的手心里，握着他的手攥紧。可他一松开手，勺子就哐当掉在了桌面上。Peter默默地将Harry的手掌心摊开朝上，重复了一遍刚才的动作。依旧毫无反应，Peter叹了口气，用蛛丝遮上了屋子里的摄像头，摘下面罩，痛苦地佝偻起身体。  
  
“我不知道到底发生了什么？如果你愿意说，我会认真地听的……”Peter仔细观察着Harry的反应，可他就像个断了电的机器人一样，一声不吭地坐在那里，连眼珠子都不带转一下的。  
  
脑子里一团乱，Peter盯着地毯，开始不着边际地说起一些细碎的琐事。  
  
“Aunt May前两天收拾东西的时候，翻出了我们小时候的照片。你小时候总是喜欢欺负我，但是比起还手，我更想给你一个拥抱。因为你看上去很不开心，但我不知道为什么？所以除了陪着你，也不知道还能做什么，就像现在这样。对了，你知道吗？前两天，MJ拿到了一个电影角色，通过了试镜，很快就要进组拍摄了！没想到，我马上就要有一个明星朋友了！还有啊！那天，我看到莫比亚斯博士的手指上有个伤口，原来是帮Felicia做便当时候，不小心伤到的。我向他讨了一份菜谱，想着以后有时间也学着做一做，你的胃不好，外面卖的吃的油太多了，不健康。如果你不嫌弃的话，以后，我也可以天天给你做便当……”  
  
轻微的响声打断了Peter的话，他抬起眼睑，看到Harry正动作迟缓地拿起勺子去舀碗里的燕麦。  
  
两行热泪顺着脸颊流了下来，Peter一把抹去脸上的泪水，又哭又笑的模样看上去滑稽又让人心疼。

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

开庭的日子越来越近，Felicia忙上忙下地对接和调停各种事情，证据都准备得差不多了，证人也选定完成了，剩下最后一件，也是最重要的事情，带着律师去和Harry见面，提前告知他法庭上可能会发生的事情。  
  
多亏了Peter时不时的探望和监督，Harry的“监禁”条件可以比得上高级疗养院了，看得出来，对于这样一个“超级罪犯”，政府确实做出了很大的让步。  
  
Felicia见到Harry时，差点没认出来，才不到两周的时间，他瘦得太离谱了。脸色暗淡，双颊凹陷，甚至连头发都乱糟糟的，一副无心打理的模样。而自己走进房间的时候，他连眼睑都没有抬一下。  
  
Felicia反复地喊了Harry好几声，对方才缓缓地抬起头，看了她一眼，算是回应。  
  
律师在旁边向Harry讲解着他们的策略和应对事项，但Harry心不在焉得太明显，很多事情需要律师一再重复，他才表示勉强听进去了。他们早上九点半来的，现在快到了吃午饭的时间，律师再好的脾气也禁不住他这么消磨。  
  
“Hardy小姐，Mr.Osborn看起来好像不太舒服，要不然，我们还是改天吧！”律师推了推自己的眼镜框，整理了一下手中的文件。  
  
“你把东西留下，先回去吧！剩下的，我来负责。”  
  
接过律师手中的文件，Felicia坐在Harry的对面，静静地观察着对方的举动。身后的门一开一合，轻微的响动转瞬即逝，病房再次归于沉寂。  
  
“Harry？Harry？”Felicia上前推了推Harry的肩膀，那人才终于舍得抬起眼皮，和她对视了一下。目光相撞的瞬间，Felicia心里一沉，Harry的眼睛里空荡荡的，什么也没有。关心的话语到了嘴边，又被Harry的眼神生生逼了回去。  
  
年轻的护士敲了敲门，手里端着Harry的午饭，蔬菜、蛋、奶、肉还有碳水化合物，做工精致，营养充足，想必味道也不会太差。没有不锈钢的刀叉，勺子也是柔软的塑料做的。  
  
“Hardy小姐，你也去休息一下，吃点东西，再来谈吧！”  
  
Felicia意味深长地看了Harry一眼，听从了护士的建议，打算去餐厅看看有什么能填饱肚子的。  
  
护士看得出来Harry没什么胃口，向他提议道：“Mr.Osborn，如果你想吃什么，可以告诉我，我会转告给营养师的！”  
  
“不了，谢谢你。”  
  
“没关系！”  
  
吃到一半后，Harry像是想到了什么，主动开口问护士道：“Emily，你的孩子，他的病怎么样了？”  
  
“已经退烧了，现在在我母亲那里。说真的，这是他第一次生病，简直吓死我了！不过，幸好送去得及时。我是第一次当母亲，孩子的父亲又是个不负责任的混蛋！说真的，刚开始，我也想过打掉这个孩子。但我后来放弃了这个想法。每一个生命都来之不易，值得珍惜！我不能剥夺他来到这个世上的权利！现在，一晃过去，他已经六个月大了。看着他一天天的长大，我很庆幸自己当初做了这个决定。”年轻的护士笑了笑，“Mr.Osborn，说真的，刚开始我还以为你会是一个很难相处，甚至有些危险的人。要不是为了给孩子更好的生活，我也不会来应聘这份工作。不过，现在看来，我当初是被那些新闻报道给骗了。我相信你是无辜的，法律一定会还你一个公道的。不要放弃希望！”  
  
“但愿。”  
  
等Harry吃完后，护士将餐盘取走，轻轻地为他带上了门。  
  
门外的脚步声越来越轻，直到再也听不见任何的响声，Harry猛地翻下床，三步并两步，连滚带爬地进了卫生间，趴在马桶前，把刚刚吃的所有东西都一股脑地吐了出来。与以往不同的是，这次他没有喝酒醉到头疼。胃里堆着的东西终于倒了个干净，身体感觉清爽了不少，Harry摸索到马桶上面，摁下了冲水键。  
  
耳边哗哗的水声中，混进了一个清冷的女声：“这种情况持续多久了？”  
  
站在门边的人是Felicia，从护士出门后，她就一直在门外，透过单向玻璃观察着Harry。  
  
“记不清了……”Harry扶着马桶边，站了起来，嘴里泛着的酸苦味让他难以忍受。他拿起洗手池边的漱口杯，接了半杯水，漱了漱口，这才觉得稍微舒服了一些。  
  
Felicia并没有去餐厅，反而去了解了一下Harry的近况，医生说他有抑郁症的倾向，但他的病情发生的太快，还需要再观察一段时间，至少在上庭前，没办法给他开出证明来。Felicia一只手撑着自己的额头，深吸了一口气：“Harry，我知道现在很难！但你必须撑下去！还有很多人需要你！你不能倒下！”  
  
Harry没有回应她，他默默地蹲下，光着脚坐在了冰冷的大理石地砖上，双手抱膝，将头深深地埋进了臂弯里。那人好像把自己关进了一个壳子里，如同一只在夏日干燥的天气里，躲避着水分被燥热夺走的蜗牛，抗拒接受一切来自外界的信息。  
  
他们谁也没有再说话，狭小逼仄的卫生间内，只剩没有拧紧的水龙头，规律地发出令人心烦意乱的滴答声。  
  
Felicia打开手机，拿出昨天录好的视频，将手机屏幕展示在Harry的面前。  
  
视频的背景是一间无菌病房，两个蹦蹦跳跳的孩子好像无忧无虑地生活在伊甸园里，从未受过病魔的困扰。  
  
“Felicia，你开始录了吗？”问的人是红头发的小女孩。  
  
“已经开始了！”  
  
金色头发的小男孩冲到了镜头前：“Harry，我知道那些事情不是你做的！你一定要坚持住，不能向那些坏蛋屈服！就算他们让你吃花椰菜，你也不能放弃！等你回来，我们再一起拼乐高！”  
  
“Harry才没有你那么幼稚呢！”小女孩气鼓鼓地对小男孩说道，她拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“好了，该轮到我了。Felicia一直举着手机，手会累的！”  
  
小男孩朝屏幕做了个鬼脸，依依不舍地挪开了自己的身体。  
  
小女孩往后退了两步，她踮起脚尖，转了一圈，裙摆随着她的动作转起，轻盈得像是水滴落在湖面上溅起的涟漪。女孩的脸蛋看上去红扑扑的：“Harry，谢谢你的感恩节礼物，我很喜欢这件裙子！Felicia说我可以去法庭上帮你作证！听说那些律师很难缠，不过你别担心！我一定会好好表现的！希望庭审那一天快点到来！我真想马上就见到你！”  
  
随着视频播放的结束，Harry空无一物的双眼中，终于有了点温度。  
  
Felicia锁上了手机屏幕，拿出手中的文件：“我们选择的是无罪答辩，所有证据都准备充足了，你不用担心。我知道你想保护Peter，我没有让他参与进来，所有有关于他的事情，你也可以不回答……”  
  
时间过得飞快，马上就到了开庭的时间。  
  
Ben作为号角日报的编辑得到了参观庭审的许可，他便将Peter以助手的身份一起带了进去。政府给他们留的位置视野很好，可以让他们很方便地纵览全场，Peter左顾右盼，见到了几个熟面孔。  
  
Matt拄着他的盲杖，正摸索着自己的位置，他似乎感觉到了Peter的存在，落座之前，朝着Peter的方向点了点头。在Matt旁边站着一个身材微胖的青年，长着一张见人讨喜的面孔，应该就是他的合伙人兼死党Foggy。他们一直都在暗中调查金并，会出现在此，并不意外。Matt旁边一个金发碧眼年轻女子正扶他慢慢坐下，Peter倒是没见过这个女孩。  
  
令Peter感到意外的是，Eddie竟然也混在了人群中。看起来他过得不错，剪掉了过长的头发，打理了一下自己的胡子，连套在外面的帽衫都像是昨天刚刚清洗过的，让他整个人看上去精神了不少。  
  
偌大的法庭陆陆续续地被人坐满了，等一切准备工作安排妥当后，庭审开始。   
  
作为被告的Harry被几名身穿制服的特警带了出来，出于对每个公民的自由与权力的考量，每一个出庭的嫌疑人都会穿上最体面的服装，以最正面的形象面对陪审团。而西装是他们最完美的选择，就算是从没穿过西装的人，当他们站在被告席上时，也会选择花钱买一套合身的西装来穿上。  
  
在Harry的身体状况好转后，复仇者那边就停止了Peter的探视，怕他会对Harry接下来的庭审产生影响。Peter看得出Harry化了妆，打了些粉底，遮了遮他的黑眼圈。也许是他主动提出来的，不管再怎么落魄，Harry都不愿意在陌生人面前展现自己脆弱的一面，一直如此。但有些东西是怎么也掩盖不住的，比如松松垮垮地挂在他身上的西装，又比如那些泛着青绿色的狰狞的伤疤。  
  
看到威胁纽约安全的超级罪犯出现，由于受到了媒体报导的影响，旁听席上的观众们，或屏住呼吸，或咬紧牙关，或摩拳擦掌。当他们看到Harry西装领口外露出的伤口时，有人不禁倒抽了一口气，有人忍不住窃窃私语。  
  
Peter赶紧转过头去观察Harry的表情，他好像什么都没听见似的，按照两位警官的指示，听话地坐在了被告席上。他低垂着眼睑，眼神发直，像个木头人一样安静地坐在属于他的椅子上。以他的性格来说，他的表现简直乖巧得有些过分。似乎在他的意识里，周围的一切都与他毫不相关，坐在被告席上的不过是一具没有灵魂的躯壳，认命地等待着属于他的裁决。  
  
过了一会儿，公诉人开始宣读起诉书，谋杀，制造毒品，走私军火……十几项骇人听闻的罪状，如果魔鬼有自己的工作日程，怕是和那张纸上写的内容别无二致。那些Harry做过的，没做过的，意外发生的，不意外造成的，被一次性地全部公之于众。  
  
“Harold "Harry" Osborn，你是否认可上述对你进行的指控？”  
  
人们不自觉地噤了声，静静地等待着结果，被告席上的人却好像根本没听见。  
  
法官只得再次重复了一遍刚才的问题。  
  
过了一会儿，被告席上的Harry才缓缓地抬起头来。  
  
“我不认可。”

“亚历山大·门肯的死亡是买凶杀人，Mr.Osborn对此毫不知情。趁着医院发生骚乱，才让杀手有机可乘……”  
  
“亚德里安·图姆斯是为优秀的机械工程师，Mr.Osborn很欣赏他的才华。得知他是被门肯陷害入狱后，不但替他证明了清白，还将本属于他的发明还给了他。可惜，他并不能很好的适应出狱后的生活，居然打起了奥氏集团的主意。他的死亡属于咎由自取，Mr.Osborn只是为了自保……”  
  
“那些所谓奥氏集团所研发的武器，都在处于实验阶段，在市场上流通的都是未开发完全的残次品。我们已经去警局报过案了，是失窃的，这点纽约警察局那里应该都有记录……”  
  
除了双方律师要就证物发言辩论之外，几位证人也被邀请到了法庭上来为此案作证。奥氏集团的员工，董事还有Harry曾经帮助过的人们。  
  
年轻的奥氏集团职工：“Mr.Osborn是一个很好的老板，他充分理解和尊重公司里的每一个员工。平时在楼道里见面，他会主动跟我们打招呼，而且从来没有叫错过我们的名字，他甚至记得每一位员工的生日。他完全没有那种上位者的傲慢，在我们加班的时候还会请客，帮我们叫外卖，甚至跟我们分享同一块披萨饼。刚开始，确实有些人看不起他年纪轻轻的，靠着父辈继承了这么庞大的公司，但当大家都了解他后，没有一个人不是发自内心尊敬他的。”  
  
年迈的董事会成员：“我与Mr.Osborn的父亲是十几年的老朋友，Norman去世后，Mr.Osborn继承了奥氏集团。刚开始，没有人认为这个二十岁的年轻人能打理得好一家这么大的公司。但事实证明，Mr.Osborn做到了，他是一位优秀的年轻企业家，继承了他父亲的意志，一直地在努力地帮助人们摆脱疾病的困扰。我相信，诺曼在天堂看到这一切，一定会为他感到骄傲的。”  
  
苍白皮肤的青年科学家：“众所周知，我因为一次实验意外变成了人们口中的吸血鬼，这样的体质导致我无法接触阳光，必须以鲜血为食。我曾经被人们误认为是连环杀人案的凶手。甚至，时至今日，神盾局依然将我视为威胁而监控着我的生活。可Mr.Osborn却完全不在意这些，他鼓励我，并且给了我重新从事科研工作的机会，我很感谢他所做的一切。”  
  
……  
  
对于Harry有利的证据再多，律师再巧舌如簧，感恩节傍晚在时代广场上发生的事情，依旧是个无法翻盘的死局。  
  
下一个被传唤作证的人是Felicia。  
  
穿着黑色职业装的年轻女人缓缓地走上了证人席，礼貌地向法官和陪审团问了好。  
  
宣誓程序过后，辩方律师开始提问：“Hardy小姐，请问……”  
  
“抱歉，你叫我什么？”  
  
“Hardy小姐，有什么问题吗？”律师似乎不明白Felicia为什么会提出这样的问题。  
  
这时，大门被人打开，身着黑色职业套装的年轻女子踩着七厘米的高跟鞋，一步一步地穿过鸦雀无声的旁听席，走到了法官的面前。  
  
而证人席上的女孩也在同一时间走了下来，站在了女子身侧。她们一左一右地站在法庭中央，就像是一对同卵双胞胎一样，同样的长相，同样的身高，相近的身材，几乎没有任何的区别。可Felicia并没有双胞胎姐妹。  
  
两人相视一笑，从证人席上走下来的女孩摘掉了自己用来伪装的假发，露出了一头如晚霞一般绚丽如火的红发，一阵电流从她的脸上划过，薄膜一样的面具顺着手掌的滑动，从白皙的脸颊上脱落下来，露出了一张艳丽张扬的面孔。MJ朝法官略带歉意地鞠了一躬，转过身向所有观众展示了一下手中用来伪装的道具。面对带有质询意味的目光，她调皮地歪过头，耸了耸肩。  
  
Felicia深深地弯下腰，不卑不亢地道：“抱歉，法官大人。抱歉，各位陪审团的成员。沃森小姐是我请来帮忙的，请不要责怪她。我只是想证明，以现在的科学技术手段，完全可以改变人的面貌与声音。至少，在刚刚那几分钟里，没有一个人认为站在那里的人，不是Felicia Hardy。”  
  
她们冒着被起诉的风险，以自己的未来为赌注，掷下了手中的筹码。值得庆幸的是这一场毫无预警的演出似乎达到了她们心目中的预期效果，让陪审团和观众们都对时代广场上的那件事情的看法产生了动摇。  
  
人群中窃窃私语的声音不断地扩大，为了维持秩序，法官不得不出声提醒旁听席上的看客们。  
  
MJ被带离了法庭，临走的时候朝Felicia点了点头，被对方回以了一个感谢的微笑。  
  
Felicia站在了属于她的证人席上，将手放在执法人员带来的圣经上面，庄严地宣誓。  
  
“I swear by almighty God that the evidence I shall give shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.”  
  
宣誓结束后，检方开始提问：“Hardy小姐，请问你是什么时候进入奥氏集团工作的？”  
  
“两年前，作为奥氏集团的行政助理，负责最基本的行政工作。”  
  
“而你现在是总裁助理，对吗？”  
  
似乎已经猜到了检方的套路，Felicia冷冷地道：“没错。”  
  
“为什么你会被Mr.Osborn从一个行政助理突然提拔为总裁助理？你们之前似乎并不认识。”言语之外，似乎在暗指Felicia运用了不正当的手段爬上了这个位置。  
  
“抗议！法官大人，Hardy小姐如何获得的这个职位，与本案没有任何关系。”  
  
法官同意了辩方律师的请求。  
  
“Hardy小姐，自从Mr.Osborn进入雷文克劳特精神病院进行疗养后，你似乎就从奥氏集团失踪了。而在Mr.Osborn回来后不久，你也回到了奥氏集团，请问这段时间，你在做什么？”  
  
面对这个问题Felicia显得有些局促不安：“处理一些私事。”  
  
“在你失踪的这段时间，纽约市出现了一名叫黑猫的女性盗贼，而我们通过步态捕捉，找到了与之匹配的人。”电脑屏幕上显示出了Felicia与黑猫走路姿态对比的视频，“请问你对此有什么看法？”  
  
经过良久的沉默后，Felicia开了口：“法官大人，我申请引用我的宪法第五修正案权力。”权利法案的第五条中规定：不得在任何刑事案件中被迫自证其罪。但如果Felicia用了这一条，也就说明了她确实与名叫黑猫的盗贼有关系。自身的人品和名誉受到质疑后，Felicia所作出的所有证词，便无法让陪审团信服。她千算万算也没想到这件事会败在自己的手里。  
  
在得到法官的允许后，Felicia不甘心地离开了证人席。  
  
检方律师打算趁胜追击，提出要向Harry询问几个问题。得到法官的许可后，Harry在法警的带领下走上了证人席。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，请问您的父亲Norman Osborn是何时去世的？”  
  
这个问题在陪审团和旁听席上的观众看来简直匪夷所思，而辩方律师却忍不住为Harry捏了一把冷汗。  
  
Harry似乎根本没听见有人在跟他说话，在检方律师的反复提醒下，他才缓缓地抬起头来，呆滞地望向眼前这个面带愠色的男人，“对不起……你刚刚说什么？”  
  
检方律师无奈只得又重复了一遍刚才的问题。  
  
“我的父亲……我记不清了……好像是蔷薇花开的时候……”他的脑中不知道为什么，突然浮现出了高中校园里那一面被蔷薇藤覆盖的铁丝网围墙，春末夏初的时候，蔷薇盛开，淡淡的香气弥漫在铺满了灰色石板的小路上。每当夏季即将到来时，校园中充斥着躁动与喜悦，似乎一切都充满了活力，焕发着生机。Harry感觉自己的灵魂似乎被抽离，感觉身体轻飘飘的，根本没有注意到检方律师上扬的嘴角，和旁听席上复杂的目光。  
  
“您的父亲，他去世的时候，是多大年纪？您还记得吗？”  
  
记忆中模糊的人影似乎已经淡得只剩下了轮廓，表面被一层凹凸不平的灰绿色所填满，他费力地皱起了眉头，去搜寻脑海中的有效信息：“去世的时候……六十岁左右？对不起，我不确定……我实在记不清了……”  
  
“请问，在您的父亲去世后，您曾经为他感到悲伤，为他祈祷或者哭泣过吗？”  
  
Harry努力地回想了一下，缓缓地摇了摇头。  
  
“据说你第一天上班，参加董事会的会议的时候，中途离开了。请问，你去做了什么？”  
  
Harry的脸上渐渐露出了困惑的表情，律师只得又重复了一遍刚才的问题。他这次思考的时间似乎比刚才还要长，沉默了很久才做出了回答。  
  
“我……跟朋友去了游乐场……”  
  
话一说出口，一片哗然。  
  
Harry并不知道自己说错了什么，他只是照实回答了一切，可他能明显地从别人的眼神中感受到一种强烈的厌恶，这让他感到恐慌不已。  
  
“法官大人，我已经没有什么问题了。我相信已经足够了。”  
  
检方律师得意地看向被告席上的Harry，就像屠夫在注视着一只瑟瑟发抖的待宰羔羊，他一改刚刚轻柔平和的语调，声音气势变得铿锵有力，“Mr.Osborn在他唯一的亲人去世后，并没有感到悲伤，也没有为他祈祷或者哭泣过。他不记得父亲死亡的具体日期，也不清楚父亲的年龄，甚至在父亲去世后没几天，就翘掉了工作，去了游乐场。还需要我继续向在座的各位做说明吗？”  
  
辩方律师向法官大人发出抗议：“抗议！法官大人，Mr.Osborn与他父亲之间的关系与此案无关。”  
  
而法官似乎不这么看，在一个家庭中，亲子关系会对一个孩子的性格塑造产生很大的影响。所以，他驳回了辩方律师的抗议。  
  
“通过以上的事实，我们是否可以得出一个结论？Mr.Osborn和他的父亲关系并不亲近，在他的父亲去世之前，他就已经在心中亲手埋葬掉了父亲这个角色，和他所代表的全部意义。也埋葬掉了自己的良心，自己的灵魂！这致使他成为了一个毫无情感的刽子手，一个残忍邪恶的杀人犯！”

检方律师将那晚的监控视频投放到了屏幕上，画面定格在了Harry最后露出的笑容上，“法官大人，各位评审团的成员们，请你们仔细看看，到底一个什么样的人会露出一个这样的笑容呢？他的眼神里充满了令人心生恐惧的邪恶，他把伤害无辜的人当成了一种享受！这样一个危险的人物，你们真的愿意放他出去伤害别人吗？”  
  
Harry眼睛一眨不眨地盯着模糊的屏幕，慌乱四窜的人群发出凄厉的喊叫，而他自己，像个真正的恶魔一样，不断地促使他们发出这种骇人的声音，并且看上去以此为乐！监控录像中的人是自己吗？Harry竟然对这个本该无比确定的事实产生了怀疑！  
  
脑海里各种杂乱的声音快要让Harry疯掉了，他听到有人在哭嚎着向其他人发出求救，有人在恸哭着呼喊着逝者的名字，还有人歇斯底里地将一切的悲剧都归咎在了他的身上。  
  
手指无法克制地发抖，Harry试图强迫自己冷静下来，双方律师的辩论他根本听不进去，血腥的画面冲击着他的神经，使他无法集中精神去面对眼前的一切，耳边的嘈杂声不知道什么时候安静了下来。而他自己也在法警的带领下回到了被告席上。  
  
侧门打开，一个不到十岁的红发女孩向证人席走来。女孩穿了一条漂亮的淡粉色连衣裙，裙摆上绣着点点红色的碎花，是Harry送给她的感恩节礼物。一头红发被高高束起，绑成了一个马尾辫，让她整个人看上去精神了不少。鼻头和脸颊上的雀斑并没有对她的外貌产生任何负面影响，反而给她增添了几分俏皮可爱。眼神中洋溢着属于孩子的天真烂漫，完全让人看不出她曾有过那样残酷的经历。  
  
塔娜紧张地抓着自己的裙角，害羞地抿着嘴唇，一步一步地走向证人席。她偷偷地瞟向一旁的被告席，在看到Harry后，忍不住扬起一张笑脸，抬起手臂想跟他打招呼。似乎是意识到自己现在是在法庭上，她又恋恋不舍地收回了手臂。  
  
一名执法人员拉住她的小手，扶着她走上了对她来说有些高的证人席。  
  
“不要怕，把你看到的说出来就可以了。”执法人员在她耳边小心地叮嘱道。  
  
塔娜怔了一下，眼神里的光亮突然消失不见了，整个人看上去呆愣愣的，像个没有生命的洋娃娃。  
  
律师开始了提问：“你还记得当时发生了什么吗？”  
  
塔娜点了点头。  
  
“那你知道这件事到底是谁策划实施的吗？”  
  
塔娜又点了点头。  
  
“那个人是谁？”塔娜缓缓地抬起胳膊，指向了法庭上的某个方向。  
  
压抑和躁动在人群中传播扩散着，律师不再发问，Harry感觉到了有些不对头，他缓缓地抬起眼睑，朝人们目光所聚集的方向看过去，证人席上的塔娜举起了一只手臂，小小的手指尖正对着自己。可她的眼神，冷漠得让人心寒。  
  
“快看呐！是他！”  
  
“就是他做的！”  
  
……  
  
尖叫声，指责声，哭泣声，一下子涌进了Harry的耳膜里，他惊恐地瞪大了双眼，视线中的女孩在一片混乱中缓缓地倒了下去。  
  
法警在忙着维护秩序，谁也没注意到被告席上的Harry翻过栏杆，冲向了证人席。他抱起倒在地上的女孩，口中不停地呼唤着对方的名字。  
  
女孩一张开嘴，汩汩的鲜血便从她的唇角溢了出来。  
  
“No!Please……”视线中一片模糊，Harry用袖子去擦眼角的泪花，却发现越擦越多。  
  
“对不起……Harry……我……我也不想的……可是……我控制不住……”泪水如同断了线的珍珠不停地从塔娜的眼角溢出，滚落在Harry的西装裤上，晕开了一片水渍。  
  
“有没有人啊？快去叫救护车啊！”Harry绝望地朝周围的人求助道，回应他的是一双双冷冰冰的眼睛，他们无一不在责怪着他，似乎他才是害死女孩的罪魁祸首。不知不觉地，脸颊上已经淌满了水渍。  
  
医护人员终于赶到了场，可怀里的女孩也没了呼吸和心跳。  
  
两个法警冲上来把Harry拉开。  
  
他却咯咯地笑了，笑得声音越来越大，越来越惊悚，就像恐怖片里来自地狱的恶魔，死亡使人群不断地滋生着恐惧，于他而言却成了一场饕餮盛宴。  
  
法警被他吓得松开了手，Harry笑得上气不接下气，靠在被告席原木色的木质围栏上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着旁听席上的纽约市民们。  
  
“I torture,I murder,I slaughter.I did all these things！And I deserve this!As you wish.”Harry掏出刚刚从法警那里摸来的枪，迅速地上了膛，将枪口顶在了自己的下巴上。所有的声音在一瞬间戛然而止，Harry满意地勾起了唇角，他仰起头，缓缓地扣下了扳机。  
  
只听一声枪响，天花板上漏了一个洞，碎渣子哗啦啦地往下掉。  
  
穿着蜘蛛衣的Peter夺走了Harry手里的枪，他紧握着手中差点夺走Harry生命的武器，将枪身捏得扭曲变形。他本该过去抱住他，告诉他那不是他的错，可他们此刻却像敌人一样对峙着。  
  
Harry笑了笑，他牵起Peter的一只手放在自己的脖子上，对Peter下达命令道：“Kill me.”  
  
“No!No!No!”感觉到自己手掌不自觉地缩紧，Peter吓得赶紧抽回了手。  
  
Harry突然歇斯底里地朝Peter冲了过去，法警终于反应过来上去摁住了Harry。  
  
突如其来的变故使得这场审判不得不提前结束。  
  
奥氏集团的律师团队在前面火急火燎地走着，像是在躲着什么人，后面Felicia踩着高跟鞋紧跟不放。  
  
“Hardy小姐，抱歉。我们真的没办法胜任这份工作，您还是另请高明吧！Mr.Osborn刚刚已经在法庭上承认了自己的罪行！这是我十多年来的职业生涯中没有遇到过的！他已经让我们整个团队成为了律师界的笑柄！”  
  
另一边，Matt正和他的合伙人正好听到了他们的争论。  
  
“Foggy，我觉得这是个好机会！”Matt停下来，拦住Foggy，他的语气听上去有些激动。  
  
“哦！别开玩笑了，Matt！我们只帮助需要帮助的人，那些受到强权迫害，打不起官司的穷人，流浪汉甚至是瘾君子。但绝对不是一个威胁纽约市安全，坐拥几千亿财产的青年企业家！何况，他还跟菲斯克合作过！”  
  
“我的想法正好相反，我觉得，Harry Osborn正是这样的人！他需要我们的帮助！也许，他就是我们扳倒菲斯克的关键！”  
  
Foggy看说服不了自己固执的好友，开始求助旁边的金发女子：“哦！Karen，你快劝劝他！告诉他！他疯了！”  
  
“事实上，我觉得Matt是对的！Osborn刚刚的反应很奇怪……我说不清楚这种感觉，但是，我觉得他不是表面上看起来的那样。”Karen神经质般地摩挲着右手中指指节上的茧子，情绪还沉浸在刚才的画面中，无法抽离出来。  
  
“天哪！上帝啊！你们两个都疯了吗？还是，咱们的律所真的穷到要倒闭了！”  
  
Karen笑着看了一眼Matt，安慰Foggy道：“往好处想，我相信奥氏集团一定会给我们一笔丰富的酬金！”  
  
Ben站在法庭外，觉得阳光异常地刺眼，他忍不住眯起眼睛，用手掌遮挡。他觉得头脑发昏，法庭上所目睹的一切都跟梦境一般不真实，法庭上不允许录像或者录音，他只能纯用手记，翻开手中的笔记本，密密麻麻地写满了十几页。  
  
现在唯一可以得出的结论是，Osborn并非完全无辜，至少他自己是这样认为的。至于法律上如何界定他的行为，只能看看有没有更多的证据被挖掘出来了。但同样，他也发现了Osborn并非检方律师所描述的那样，是个冷漠无情的人，相反，他很善良，也很容易感受到他人的痛苦。而这一点，很可能就是造成悲剧的源头。  
  
Ben抬起头，看见Peter闷闷不乐地朝自己走了过来。  
  
“Peter，你去哪了？”  
  
“我去找人帮忙了，可那个孩子还是没抢救过来……”说到这里，Peter哽咽住了。  
  
Ben拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“你回家好好休息一下吧！我还要去号角日报整理资料。”  
  
“对了，Ben，麻烦你帮我留心一下关于‘毁灭之箭’的消息。”  
  
“那是什么？”  
  
Peter摇了摇头：“我也不知道，但我觉得应该跟金并的阴谋有关。”  
  
号角日报，Ben发现自己桌子上所有关于Harry的资料都被人动过了，而有权限这么做的只有一个人。  
  
他气冲冲地推门走进了詹姆森的办公室，“乔纳，你怎么可以随便动我的东西？”  
  
“你总说资料还不够完善，我看你搜集的东西挺多的，报道已经交给别人去写了。”詹姆森慢悠悠地转过来，不以为意地瞥了Ben一眼。  
  
“如果那些资料只是片面的呢？如果它们所揭露的问题是并不符合客观事实的呢？”Ben深吸了一口气，继续道，“如果Harry Osborn不是一个威胁纽约的超级罪犯呢？”  
  
“Ben，我经营着一家报社，我得保证报纸的销量。说真的，我有点怀念Eddie了，有他在，销量总是能维持在高水准上。”詹姆森放下了手中的钢笔，将一张照片推到了Ben的面前，“别再管Osborn了，我有新的任务交给你。我从国际刑警那里得到的消息，这个人叫佐尔特罗，是个臭名昭著的军火商，听说他在寻找一种名为‘毁灭之箭’的新型武器。我希望能赶在其他人之前，拿到最新的消息。”[1]  
  
TBC  
[1]佐尔特罗和毁灭之箭均出自漫画《蜘蛛侠与金并：直面死亡》  
为了故事的剧情，法庭上的这些程序并不是完全地符合客观事实，会有夸大和虚构的成分。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

那是一个夏夜的傍晚，街上的凉风吹散了柏油路面上的暑热，孩子们在街道两侧的人行道上玩耍，发出了愉悦的嬉闹声。  
  
年幼的菲斯克正拿着一把锤子在厨房里帮母亲修理破破烂烂的橱柜，他的父亲又没有回家吃晚饭，或许是去哪个酒馆赌钱鬼混了，又或许是跟街上的醉鬼或者流浪汉发生了争执。不过，他对此并不担心，反正不管活着还是死了，父亲总归是要回来的。  
  
像大多数的美国工人阶级家庭一样，受经济危机的影响，作为一家之主的父亲失去了他的工作，他们一家人自然也就失去了所有的经济来源。母亲白天的时候出门帮人打扫房间或者照顾孩子，零零散散地补贴着家用，对于不断上升的物价来说，却是杯水车薪。  
  
他听到走廊里传来了响动，蹒跚沉重的脚步声，伴随着酒瓶叮叮咣咣掉落在地板上的声音，迎来了惯常上演的争吵。父亲歇斯底里的怒吼声，和母亲哭泣求饶的声音，还有沉重的撞击声和皮带抽打在皮肉上的声音。  
  
菲斯克悄无声息地走了过去，母亲正倒在地上低声地呜咽着，而作为施暴者的父亲看上去似乎没有停手的意思。或许是走廊里的灯光对于他来说太刺眼了，又或许是父亲手中皮带抽打的声音太聒噪了。他举起手中的锤子，朝着父亲的后脑勺砸了过去，一下又一下，温热的液体溅到了发黄的墙壁上，溅到了他洗得发白的衣服上，也溅到了他圆润的脸蛋上。  
  
身体与地板相撞，发出了沉重的响声。  
  
终于，菲斯克满足地长舒了一口气，他透过窗户望着空无一人的街道。  
  
这个夏天的夜晚终于安静了。  
  
“Wilson？”  
  
身旁美丽优雅的妻子在温柔地呼唤着他的名字，金并猛地回过神来，温情脉脉地询问妻子道：“Vanessa，你确定真的不愿意跟我一起去吗？”  
  
“我可不想抢了你的风头。”  
  
手下进来有事情要请示：“菲斯克先生，项目资金进展遇到阻碍，该怎么办？”  
  
金并整理了一下自己的西装和衬衣，一边大跨步地向外走，一边吩咐身边的手下：“继续推进，政府不会允许一条建到一半的高速公路就这么搁置下去。”  
  
女人站在原地，静静地注视着丈夫离去的背影，身边的女佣看了一眼手表，低声提醒道：“夫人，该服药了。”  
  
门被手下从两侧推开，一阵刺眼的白光照得金并睁不开眼，他在手下的簇拥下缓缓地走了出去。媒体记者们举着话筒，扛着摄像机蜂拥而至，瞬间将金并的四周围了个水泄不通。  
  
“作为一个企业家，一个城市的建设者，我热爱着这座城市，并努力地想使它变得更好！以前，我只是在幕后工作，而现在，我认为我不得不走出来。我们的城市正在一点一点地崩坏，因为那些像蜘蛛侠一样不受协议管控的超级英雄，因为那些像奥斯本先生一样欺骗民众的企业家。我想站出来是想要告诉大家，在这种情况下，我们更需要一个英雄，一个通过法律途径保护民众，可以让我们的城市变得更加美好的人……”  
  
梅婶正在FEAST流浪汉收容所里做义工，看着电视屏幕上对于金并采访的直播，她烦躁地拿起遥控器关上了电视。这一举动自然引起了其他人的不满。  
  
“Come on！”  
  
“Parker太太，再让我们看会儿嘛！”  
  
梅婶张罗道：“好了，休息时间结束了。该工作了，外面还有挨饿的人在等着呢！”  
  
虽然电视被关上了，但大家似乎对这件事的关注热情还没过去。  
  
来帮忙的MJ转身去对旁边的金发青年发问道：“Eddie，你怎么看刚刚菲斯克的演讲？”  
  
“他在说谎。”Eddie低着头默默地整理着手里的东西，而且据Harry当时在庭上的反应来看。时代广场和埃利斯岛上的事情也不是他做的。自从那天起，Eddie便对自己复仇的信念产生了动摇。倘若你的对手是个无恶不作的大坏蛋，你对他下手的时候良心上不会有半点负担，但倘若他还有哪怕那么一丁点良知，就没那么容易下手了……  
  
“盘子应该放在这里。”梅婶忍不住纠正Eddie的错误，“你这个孩子，怎么做事总是这么粗心！”  
  
看着手里的盘子被拿走，Eddie愣住了。  
  
“Eddie才刚来不久嘛！会搞不清楚也很正常啊！”MJ笑着将手搭在Eddie的肩膀上，“别灰心，习惯就好了！”  
  
其他人都走了，休息室里就剩下了他们三个人。  
  
‘Eddie，趁现在没人，我们吃了他们吧！’  
  
“不！”Eddie忍不住升高了音量吼道。  
  
MJ愣了一下，好心地问道：“Eddie，你没事吧？”  
  
“抱歉，我……我好像不太舒服……可能是肠胃问题……”Eddie赶忙放下手里的东西，捂着肚子，痛苦地皱起眉头，逃一般地离开了休息室。  
  
“这孩子，不是吃坏了肚子吧！”梅婶望着Eddie离开的身影低声道。  
  
“你到底有什么问题？”  
  
毒液化身成一个黑色的头颅与他对峙着：“她们是蜘蛛侠的家人和朋友，我们应该吃了她们报复蜘蛛侠！”  
  
“一个年轻女孩和一个老妇人？拜托！我们又不是坏人！”  
  
“Eddie，你已经不想复仇了，对吗？”  
  
“我……我也不知道……”他到底想做什么？他现在自己也搞不清楚了……向奥斯本和蜘蛛侠复仇？然后拿回属于自己的荣耀？还是……别的是什么东西……  
  
“你这个怂包！”  
  
“那你就是个永远填不满的外星饭桶！”  
  
“你！道歉！”  
  
“我不！”  
  
“快道歉！”毒液突然张大了嘴，冲Eddie吼道。  
  
Eddie被吓得贴紧了身后的墙壁，双手举过头顶，投降道：“Sorry……”  
  
毒液沉默地盯着Eddie看了一会儿，幽幽地回到了Eddie的身体里：“……Eddie，不管你想做什么，我都会一直陪在你身边的……”  
  
“Thank you,my love……”  
  
Eddie回到休息室，发现桌子上放了一杯温水和一盒治腹痛的药，嘴角泛起了一丝不易察觉的温柔。  
  
全纽约除了Nelson&Murdock事务所，没人敢接Harry的案子，看在Matt跟彼得的友谊的份上，Felicia带他们来见了Harry。  
  
这几天的忙碌让Felicia疲惫不堪，塔娜的死不只是对Harry，对她来说也是个不小的打击，哭红的双眼到现在还没消肿，脸上的憔悴用多少化妆品都遮不住：“他现在情绪不稳定，不一定愿意跟你们交谈。”  
  
“没关系的，谢谢你，Hardy小姐。”Foggy向Felicia伸出手。  
  
Felicia打起精神来，笑着回握了一下：“叫我Felicia就可以。”  
  
Karen扶着Matt先走了进去，Foggy跟在后面。  
  
看到Harry躺在病床上的模样，Karen忍不住倒抽了一口气。病床上的人被用拘束服牢牢地捆住，鼻子上插着吸氧管，脖子上缠了一圈绷带，上面泛着淡淡的猩红，旁边的电子屏幕上显示着规律波动的心跳。  
  
Foggy跟Karen对视了一下，他上前走了两步，对Harry说道：“Mr.Osborn，我们是你的代理律师，想跟你谈谈下次庭审的问题。”  
  
病床上的人似乎感觉在甜美的睡梦中受到了打扰，不满地哼唧了一声。  
  
“Mr.Osborn？”Karen看Harry好像要醒过来，也喊了他一声。  
  
Harry慢悠悠地睁开眼睛，他看不清他们的模样，只能看清大概的轮廓，两个成年男人，和一个金发女人，他咯咯地笑了，冲着Karen的方向说道：“Ms.Stacy？”  
  
对于从Harry口中得到的陌生名字，Karen和Foggy面面相觑。  
  
Matt向前走了两步，他似乎已经意识到了今天的谈话注定一无所获，叹了口气：“Mr.Osborn，我们是你的代理律师。”  
  
这回Harry终于听清了屋子里的人在说些什么，他缓缓地将目光投向了天花板，声音微弱嘶哑：“Leave me alone.”  
  
Foggy拉着Matt走出了房间，打算商量一下接下来的策略。以Harry目前的情况，根本没办法将事情继续顺利进行下去，更别说扳倒金并了。  
  
Foggy看Karen站在原地没有动，叫了她一声。  
  
“让我跟他聊聊吧！也许，能问出什么来。”  
  
Matt和Foggy离开后，Karen拉开椅子，坐在Harry的病床边：“Mr.Osborn，你好！我是Karen Page，是Nelson&Murdock律师事务所的行政经理。”  
  
Harry转过头，茫然地看了Karen一会儿：“抱歉，我刚才认错人了。你和她很像……”  
  
“那个人是谁？”  
  
“Gwen Stacy……”  
  
看Harry似乎有继续倾诉下去的欲望，Karen继续这个话题问道：“那位Stacy小姐，她是你的女朋友吗？”  
  
“不，不是……她是……她已经去世了……”  
  
“哦！我很抱歉……”  
  
“不，该说抱歉的是我，是我害死了她……”  
  
过后的很长一段时间，Harry都没有再主动说话。Karen试图挑起其他的话题，但Harry只是茫然地睁着眼睛，一动也不动地盯着天花板。  
  
Karen叹了一口气，微微欠身道：“抱歉，打扰你了，Mr.Osborn。”  
  
“I’m sorry……”  
  
身后传来了Harry的虚弱的声音，Karen立即停住了脚步，她将信将疑的转过头看床上的人。病床上的人还保持着刚才她离开时的动作。或许，那句道歉并不是给她的……

政府给Harry提供心理治疗并未见效，他拒绝跟任何人交流，但似乎有一个人是例外的。  
  
Karen坐在Harry的病床旁，手里的文件袋里装着她这些天搜集到的一些资料，“Mr.Osborn，我可以叫你Harry吗？”  
  
已经习惯了哈利的沉默，Karen从文件袋中拿出了几张照片，放到Harry的面前，她指着金并接受采访时的照片说道：“Harry，你认识这个人，认识威尔逊·菲斯克，对吗？不过，他做了些什么，你应该也不是完全了解吧！你知道吗？在他参与纽约建设的二十年间，害得至少十七万人失去了自己的家园，他们之中有的人只得到了几百元的遣散费，而更多的，是死在了煤气爆炸、街头枪击还有食物中毒上。”  
  
接着，Karen拿走了金并的照片，将另一张红发女孩和她父母的合照放到Harry的面前，深吸了一口气：“塔娜，那个出庭为你作证的孩子。她的全名叫做茱莉亚·冯塔娜，她跟她的父母是来自西班牙巴塞罗那的移民。而菲斯克为了拿到一块土地，将他们从自己的家里赶了出来，她的父亲被金并的手下活活打死，母亲为了谋生操劳过度，患上了肺炎，最后没钱治病去世了……听着！你必须站出来！如果你不站出来！会有更多无辜的人失去他们的家园，或者惨死在菲斯克的暴行下！我们需要你出来作证，证明菲斯克的这些罪行！法律才能还给那些受菲斯克迫害的人公平和正义！”[1]  
  
看到Harry捧腹大笑的模样，Karen的心凉了一大半，她本来以为自己已经接近真相了，而现在看来，她或许根本就没有找对方向！  
  
“Ms.Page……”  
  
“It’s Karen.”  
  
“Karen，帮我解开这些东西，好吗？我这样跟你说话很不舒服。”  
  
Karen犹豫了一下，解开了Harry身上的皮带。因为Harry有自杀倾向，所以他们一直不敢给他完全的自由。  
  
Harry下了床，他光着脚踩在地毯上，慢悠悠地走到了窗前伸了个懒腰，似乎是在享受着久违的阳光。他侧过身倚在窗台上，阳光勾勒着他柔和流畅的面部线条，如雪一般白的皮肤上笼罩着一层淡淡的柔光。只见那人一低头，长长的暗金色刘海便从耳后滑落下来，将他的半张脸在阴影下，眼神里的阴郁让人汗毛直立。  
  
“Karen，你真的相信法律可以还给他们公道吗？我看你连法律是什么，都不了解吧！我来告诉你吧！法律是统治者为了维护他们的统治而制定的强制性实行的规则！而公平和正义只有在对他们有益的情况下，才会被法律所维护和执行！换句话说，他们并不在乎公平和正义能否实现，他们只在乎能否维护这个社会的稳定，好让这个国家能够按照他们所期望的那样继续运行下去！资本主义国家的统治阶层是谁？是像菲斯克或者说像我父亲那样的资本家！只要钱足够多，他们就可以控制这个国家的一切！他们是这世界上最出色的心理学家，他们洞悉人性的弱点，不管你愿不愿意，你只能一步一步地往他们设置的陷阱里走！检察院、法官、陪审团最后都会沦为他们手中的棋子而已！”  
  
Harry轻笑了两声，歪过头观察着Karen的反应：“我想你应该不是在大城市出生的，也许是某个小城镇，曾经因为经济或者家庭原因，纠结到底要不要去上大学。但是，你知道吗？只要我愿意，全美排名前十的大学随便我挑，而我需要做的，只是给他们捐一栋图书馆或者科研楼之类的。这世界上从来就没有过公平！那些富人家的孩子从小上精英贵族学校，从幼儿园到大学，他们根本不用费尽心力去学习，他们所需要做的，只是跟其他富人家的孩子搞好人际关系。利用他们经营的人脉去维护自己的资产，就这样一代接一代地继续下去。最后导致贫富差距越来越严重。那些所谓的精英教育，让他们一辈子都活在象牙塔里。他们手里握着最丰富的资源，但他们可能永远也无法理解为什么纽约会有那么多流浪汉？为什么会有那么多人看不起病？为什么社会治安会变得那么差？也许，我只是说也许，他们也会为了维护社会稳定去捐点钱救济穷人，可那些跟他们所拥有的资产比起来，只是九牛一毛。”  
  
Harry嘶哑的嗓音和狂热的情绪让Karen忍不住浑身发抖，她望着那张逐渐崩坏的面孔，害怕得绷直了身体。  
  
“你知道吗？只要我想从这里出去，随时都可以！但同样的，金并也可以！就算我们成功地通过法律渠道，将他关进了监狱，现在的他也完全有实力再把自己弄出去！你们帮助过那么多人，应该知道，在美国的法律制度下，那些穷人根本没钱请律师打官司！而富人只要有钱，只要证据不够充足，只要律师足够厉害，再大的罪名也能逃脱！可那些穷人还打着自由和民主的名号去维护这样的法律！真是荒谬又可笑！我有时候在想，这个恶心的世界……还是毁掉算了……”  
  
Karen打了个冷颤，她紧紧地抓着自己手中的文件袋，努力地做着深呼吸，“那你为什么还不出去呢？”  
  
“是啊？为什么呢？”Harry似乎是在问Karen，又似乎是在问自己。他盯着起床头柜上用来放鲜花的玻璃瓶发了一会儿呆，紫色的花束散发着淡淡的香气。有助于睡眠和镇定的薰衣草，在温暖的房间里放了两天后，已经有了凋敝的迹象。那些颜色鲜艳，柔软芬芳的花瓣会渐渐褪色、干枯、发黑，最后和泥土融为一体。而他自己也逃不过在这样的宿命……  
  
“我不知道……或许……是因为我活该如此吧！我活该……去死……”Harry拿起瓶子，猛地扔向他身前的墙壁，随着清脆的响声，玻璃瓶碎成了一片一片的，他在Karen的惊呼声中，不慌不忙地走过去，捡起了一片沾着水珠的玻璃碎片，握在手心里。他揭下自己脖子上染着猩红的纱布，试图在那狰狞的伤口上再添上一笔鲜红。  
  
一只纤细白净的手却突然出现在他的眼前，抓住了冰冷尖锐的碎片，暗红色的液体滴在了洁白的地毯上。Harry红着眼眶瞪着那只手的主人，似乎是在责怪她破坏了自己的计划。  
  
Karen被吓得不轻，却始终没有松开手，她深吸了几口气：“如果你觉得自己有罪！就去承认自己的罪行！除了上帝和法律，没有人有权利随便地制裁别人，包括他自己！”  
  
Harry病了这么多天，手臂上的力气竟然敌不过一个女孩子，他泄了气一般，松开了手臂上的力道：“你根本不懂……”  
  
“对！ 我是不懂！我不懂你为什么看上去那么孤独！为什么总是把所有人都拒之于心门之外！我不懂你为什么不肯和别人分担！明明有那么多关心你！爱你的人！明明有那么多值得你去热爱的！”Karen抢过Harry手里的玻璃碎片，眼泪夺眶而出，“你看起来就像是要把所有关心你的人全都推到安全的地方，然后自己独自一个人去面对敌人！好像你必须得和敌人同归于尽！好像这样对你来说才是最完美的结局！你有没有为那些爱你的，关心你的人想过，如果你死了，他们又该怎么办？”  
  
“……我累了。”  
  
听到Harry的回答，Karen脱力般地坐回了椅子上，她靠在椅背上，一只手撑着自己的额头。她一言不发地喘着气，似乎是在平复自己激动的情绪。过了一会儿，她擦了擦脸上未干的泪痕，拿出床头柜里的酒精和创可贴开始给自己和Harry处理手上的伤口，手法娴熟的模样似乎对此已经习以为常。  
  
“Harry，我亲手害死了我的弟弟。因为我在开车的时候喝了酒，磕了药，还跟男朋友刚吵完架！车子翻了出去，我没事，他却死了。他还不到十八岁！我们每个人都会犯错，因为我们愚蠢，我们无知，我们无法控制住自己的情绪……但那才是我们应该拥有的模样。”[2]  
  
Harry望着掌心里的鲜红一点一点地被擦净抹除，好像从来都不曾存在过一般，只有那道浅浅的伤口在证明着他们确实存在过，可他们总有一天也会结疤，淡化，消失。  
  
“你并不希望你弟弟出事……可我有那么一个时刻确实希望他们去死……包括Gwen Stacy……”  
  
Karen怔了一下，恶劣地摁了一下Harry手心被她用创可贴粘好的伤口，Harry忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
  
“我以为你不会感觉到疼了。”看到Harry吃痛的模样，Karen居然笑了，“Harry，你发现没有？你今天说的话，比之前那段日子总共加起来的还要多！”  
  
……  
  
Karen拿出手机，里面是金并的采访视频：“他们说尽量不要刺激你，但我觉得你有权利知道这些。你累了，想要休息。可你的敌人不会，他们会肆无忌惮地大笑，然后继续他们的计划。他们不会停止伤害那些阻挡他们去路的人。Harry，我们需要你……”

“Ben，你找我？”Peter听说有了消息立刻放下手中的事情赶了过来。  
  
“Peter，我从线人那里得到消息，这个月的月底，码头会有一场交易，其中一方是臭名昭著的军火商——佐尔特罗。”Ben将一张照片推到了Peter的面前，指着那个留着胡子，长相凶恶，嘴唇肥厚的男人说道，“另一方则是我们的老对手——威尔逊·菲斯克，也就是金并。这是我们获取证据的最好机会！”  
  
“这样能帮到Harry吗？”Peter是个十足的科技宅，对法律确实不太在行。自从上次庭审过后，Harry回到了复仇者基地，但却拒绝了他的探视，他们已经很久没有见面了。  
  
Ben看得出来Peter的顾虑：“也许，我们没办法立刻就帮他洗清罪名，但是只要想办法控制住了金并。我们就有机会搜集更多的证据，一点一点地揭露他的罪行。”  
  
旁边办公室的詹姆森接了个不知道是谁打来的电话，兴奋地冲出办公室喊道：“我就知道！我的猜测没错！蜘蛛侠终于露出了马脚！他开始杀人了！Parker，你带上相机跟我去现场，好好拍上几张照片！这一定会是个大新闻！”  
  
什么？蜘蛛侠杀人了？他本人怎么不知道？还要詹姆森来告知？这感觉就像突然有一天早上起来，被别人告知要他去参加自己的婚礼一样！  
  
看到詹姆森跃跃欲试的模样，Peter连报纸的标题都想好了：蜘蛛侠终于黑化杀人？纽约的好邻居蜘蛛侠大开杀戒？法律的破坏者蜘蛛侠！  
  
而且，令Peter没想到的是，这只是个开始……  
  
码头的毒品交易现场，黑道首领的牌局，以及提供性交易的夜总会……因为那些冒牌货，纽约的罪犯们倒真是消停了不少。不过，也害他变成了人人喊打的过街老鼠。监管组织和神盾局还因此产生了分歧，已经被彻底摧毁过一次的神盾局和被内战搞得四分五裂的复仇者联盟，被迫屈服于监管组织的淫威之下，将他列入了头号罪犯名单里。幸好，没穿上蜘蛛战衣，他就只是Peter Parker，梅婶的生活并没有因此受到影响。  
  
尽管如此，Peter还是不敢放松，他盯着那些被他钉在墙上的报道，陷入了沉思，看似没有关联的一系列人物和地点，但似乎又在指向同一样东西……  
  
复仇者基地  
  
Harry躺在病床上，紧闭着双眼。他这些天，总是感觉很疲倦，不管是身体还是精神上。不管怎么睡也休息不过来，大脑皮层总是不适宜地活跃着，他做了很多光怪陆离的梦，有时候回到了他父亲临死之前，有时候是和Peter在钟楼上的打斗，还有他如何将秃鹫扔了下去，又是如何眼睁睁地看着毒液杀死了克莱文，最后的梦境凝结在了埃利斯岛上的那场屠杀……  
  
走廊上来来回回地有人走过，高跟鞋和皮鞋踏在大理石地面上的声音，让他无法安稳入睡。他听到有人三两个地凑在一堆窃窃私语，微弱的低语声到了耳边变得无比清晰，汇总到一起成了一句话——蜘蛛侠杀人了。  
  
熟悉的脚步声从走廊尽头传来，Harry缓缓地睁开双眼，推门而进的是Nelson&Murdock事务所的行政经理——Karen Page。  
  
金发女孩冲他笑了笑，坐在他的身旁：“Harry，你今天有没有感觉好一点？”  
  
“Karen，他们说蜘蛛侠杀人了，是真的吗？”  
  
Karen呼吸停滞了一下，瞳孔不自觉地放大。  
  
这点反应对于Harry来说，已经足够证实那些谣言了。  
  
Harry刚刚睡醒，他感到有些口渴，想去拿床头柜上的水杯，手指却不受控制地抽搐起来，水杯里的水倾倒在他的指缝间，顺着指尖滴落在羊毛地毯上，形成了一片暗沉的水渍。而他手里的杯子发出了一声闷响，静静地躺倒在了被弄湿的地毯上。Harry默默地盯着玻璃杯上的反光，一言不发。  
  
“Harry，你的手没事吧？”  
  
Harry摇了摇头：“Karen，请帮我把隔壁的两位律师请进来吧！我知道他们这些天一直都在。”  
  
Matt和Foggy讨论的策略是承认他自己所做过的，而那些Harry没有做过却被指控的，他们也会想办法向检方证明他的清白。  
  
“我们想办法弄到了你在雷文克劳夫里的录像，或许，我们可以……”  
  
听到那个精神病院的名字，Harry忍不住打了个寒颤，他脸色发青，嘴唇发白，那种阴冷、潮湿、粘腻的感觉立刻缠了上来，怎么甩也甩不掉，他否决掉了Foggy的这个提议：“没必要，我很清楚，自己的精神状态没有任何问题！”  
  
“Mr.Osborn，如果你承认了自己的罪行，在下次的庭审之前，你会被关进监狱。可地方检察官拒绝给你提供保护性监禁，或许我们可以……”  
  
“检察官想害死他吗？那些犯人会折磨死他的！”旁边的金发女孩看上去似乎比Harry本人还激动。  
  
除了金并之外，Harry出尔反尔的行为也惹怒了那些黑帮，全纽约的黑道分子都想趁机要了他的命。  
  
“保释就不必了。逆转录病毒都没弄死我，那些监狱里的犯人还不足为惧！”Harry抬起头对Matt说道，“Mr.Murdock，我知道你和Peter是好朋友。请帮我转告Peter一句话……”  
  
“把这当成赎罪的开始……他是这么说的？”Peter站在码头边上，冰冷带着咸湿味的海风吹得他牙齿直打颤。  
  
Matt靠在一旁的栏杆上，收起了自己伪装用的盲杖：“难道你以为会是什么黏糊糊的情话吗？”  
  
“哦！拜托！”Matt没开口的时候，他倒是真的有几分期待。不过，Harry本身就是个不怎么爱说情话的人，他更喜欢直接用行动表达。当然，要从自己这里套话的时候，说起来倒是脸不红，心不跳的。  
  
“Peter，提醒你一下，你的心跳变快了，血流速度也加快了……”Matt笑着拍了拍Peter的肩膀。  
  
“嘿！你又作弊！”  
  
“我也不想的啊！”Matt无辜地耸耸肩，“话说，关于那些假蜘蛛侠的事情，你真的不需要我帮忙吗？”  
  
“老兄，相信我！你能帮Harry好好准备辩护，就是帮我最大的忙了！”  
  
皇后区某栋房子的门口，Eddie看着手里略显单薄的礼物，犹豫了再三过后，他还是决定离开。圣诞节应该跟家人和朋友一起过，对于Parker一家人来说，他只是个外人……  
  
“你个怂包！”  
  
毒液自作主张地替Eddie摁下了门铃，Eddie激动地跺了跺脚，还来不及抱怨他两句，面前的门就已经被人打开了。  
  
Peter探出头来，看见了一个他怎么也没想过会在这样一个时刻见到的人：“Eddie？你怎么来了？找我有事吗？”  
  
“呃……我……我走错了……抱歉……”Eddie转身想要离开，他现在恨不得赶紧在地上找个缝，然后钻进去！  
  
不肯配合的毒液却强迫Eddie转了回去，擅自替Eddie回答道：“不！我们是来蹭饭的！”  
  
“嘿！你怎么又随便替我做决定！”Eddie不禁反思道：难道是自己最近对这个外星人太好了？还是因为这几天总是白面包和清水所以把这家伙给馋坏了？在跟自己闹脾气？  
  
“Peter，门外的是Eddie吗？是我请他来的！”  
  
“Aunt May，这就是你说的朋友？”Peter忍不住反问道。  
  
“Eddie是我在流浪汉收容所认识的。他有没女朋友，也没家人，一个人过圣诞节多可怜啊！”  
  
梅婶不是那种同情心泛滥的人，也许是Eddie身上的某种特质感染到了她。Peter让开身体，把Eddie领了进来。  
  
“抱歉……我……”Eddie将礼物递给了Peter，他现在脑子里一团混乱，不知道该说些什么好。或许，他就不该糊里糊涂地答应Parker太太的邀约，他也不该走进那家该死的礼品店，他更不该出现在皇后区Parker家的门前，他最不该的就是没有阻止毒液摁下门铃！  
  
Peter接过包装得精美的礼物：“哦！谢谢你！看起来很棒！我想Aunt May一定会喜欢的！”  
  
“原来你们认识啊！”  
  
看来梅婶之前并不知道他们的关系，如果知道的话，她是绝对不可能邀请这个曾经拆了他们家厨房的家伙来过节的。Peter解释道：“他是我在号角日报实习时认识的，一位优秀的记者。后来……”Peter迟疑了一下，实在不知道该怎么在梅婶可接受的范围内，解释后来发生的事情。  
  
“没关系，已经不重要了！孩子们，快坐吧！”  
  
“谢谢您的邀请……Parker太太……您真的是……太……太客气了。”虽然只是家常便饭，但Eddie还是感到有些无所适从。都说在外工作打拼的游子，最怀念的就是母亲亲手做的饭。但他从小到大没有吃过一口母亲做的饭，母亲因为生他难产而死，父亲一直对他很冷漠，比他年长几岁的姐姐则把他看成是一个只会添麻烦的讨厌鬼。可能是因为感受不到被爱和被尊重。上大学之后，他就渐渐地跟他们断了联系。  
  
‘闻起来真香！现在，你该感谢了我吧！Eddie！’  
  
Eddie表示不置可否。

TBC  
[1]塔娜的人设参考《毒液V1》，但是按剧情做了些修改。  
[2]Karen的人设和经历参考的是美剧《夜魔侠》


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

“Eddie，快跟我说说Peter在号角日报的事情！这孩子自从上了高中以后，就不愿意跟我分享了，害得我什么事都得从别人的嘴里得知。”  
  
“我只是怕你担心而已……”  
  
Eddie不自觉地放松了下来，手边高脚杯里的液体散发着成熟的葡萄的芬芳，他感觉自己光是闻着就已经有些醉了，目光不禁变得柔和了许多：“Parker，我是说Peter，他是个很聪明的实习生，学东西很快，做事情认真，也很有正义感！如果他有心在这个行业发展的话，一定会成为一名优秀的记者！但我听说他在学校的成绩也很好，他的聪明才智不该被浪费，也许成为一名科学家对他来说是个更好的选择……”  
  
Eddie认为自己的评价还算得上是中肯，而且他也确实是这么想的。记者、警察和医生是最容易窥见人性黑暗面的职业，接触得越多，挖掘得越深，就越容易对这个世界产生怀疑。和幽深莫测的人性相比，科学要简单得太多了！  
  
“哦，算了吧！太聪明也不是什么好事！”  
  
Peter知道梅婶想起了关于他父母的事情，他上去握住婶婶的手腕：“嘿！我不会突然就消失的，好吗？”  
  
“好吧！以前的事情不提了……”梅婶笑了笑，将这个话题转移了过去，“Eddie，你觉得MJ怎么样？她真的是个好女孩，不是吗？”  
  
“哦！这是当然的！”Eddie刚刚在发呆，根本没反应过来梅婶说了什么。  
  
‘不！她哪里好了？长得丑！身材还差！还那么无趣！一点也不好！Eddie，我们去医院给你好好检查一下眼睛吧！’  
  
Eddie不知道MJ哪里招惹到毒液了，明明是个很漂亮的女孩，怎么在这个外星人眼里就变成了这副模样？  
  
“Eddie，不用紧张！梅婶只是太希望能帮MJ找到个好归宿了！”Peter拍了拍Eddie的肩膀。  
  
“Parker太太，非常感谢您。只是……我现在还不想谈恋爱……”  
  
听到Eddie的说法，梅婶笑开了：“别闹了，Peter当初也是这么说的！结果，偷偷谈了个男朋友，还不告诉我！你说气不气人？”  
  
提到Harry，Peter忍不住红了眼眶。一时间，谁也没有再开口说话，气氛一下子变得沉重了起来。  
  
“对不起……”  
  
“哦！没关系的！”Peter赶忙安慰自责的梅婶，他感觉有些鼻头发酸，“我只是……太想他了……”  
  
实际上，一个不那么愉快的小插曲并不影响整顿晚餐的气氛。愉快地接受了梅婶的一顿款待后，毒液似乎喜欢上了这个可爱的老太太，而他最喜欢的，是梅婶做的肉饼。可那味道，Eddie真的不敢恭维。  
  
Peter自告奋勇去送Eddie到路口，两个大男人走在路上，一个望天，一个看地，尴尬得不知道说什么好。  
  
Eddie转了转自己有些僵硬的脖子，笑了笑：“说起来，也真可笑！我一个月之前，还想要找你复仇，现在却跟你和Parker太太一起吃了晚餐！”  
  
“我也没想过会那么巧！看起来，你和共生体似乎相处得很融洽！”Peter抬起头望着Eddie。  
  
“哈！我可是费了不少功夫才搞定这家伙的！”提到毒液，Eddie忍不住为他辩驳两句，“这家伙本性不坏，只是需要有人去教给他一些东西。在我看来，他是个不错的搭档！不管是工作上，还是生活上，就是偶尔会担心一下自己可能要得糖尿病……”  
  
“Harry，他其实也不坏的！”  
  
“我知道！毒液这家伙可是见证了你们的全部感情！哦！拜托，我可不想再重温一遍那些细节了！”  
  
“喂！偷窥别人可是不道德的！”  
  
“这可不叫偷窥，这叫取证！”  
  
“Eddie，你啊！真是……”  
  
“Peter，说实话，我还是不认为做一个不受控制的超级英雄，可以称得上是一件好事！”  
  
“话可别说的太早了！如果你有一天也遇到了相同的情况，我相信你也会做出跟我一样的选择！”  
  
Eddie垂下眼睑，回避了这个话题：“说真的，以我的经验来看，Harry Osborn是个极度危险的人！你跟他在一起可真不是个明智的选择！”  
  
“是啊！谁让他脑子里总是充满危险的想法呢！”Peter不在意地笑了笑，“所以，我更得时时刻刻地看着他了！阻止犯罪是蜘蛛侠的责任啊！”  
  
听到Peter的回答，Eddie觉得自己可真的是有些多管闲事了。而且，选择跟一个危险的外星生物共生的自己也许真的没资格说这些。  
  
复仇者基地  
  
Harry躺在病床上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着天边渐渐升高的月亮。工作人员都回家过节了，只留下了几个负责值班的倒霉鬼陪他。要是金并想杀他的话，现在可真是个不错的时机，Harry自嘲地想到。  
  
夜空中突然划过一道黑影，Harry猛地坐起身来，难道上帝把他的话当真了？不！金并不会这么做！对于他而言，自己活着的价值远比死了要大！上次克莱文的行动也是他自己愚蠢地自作主张！而绝非金并的授意。  
  
一个熟悉的红蓝身影像是撞在车窗上的虫子一样，贴在他的窗户上，可惜他不能发动雨刷器把这个烦人的家伙给清理掉。Harry冷漠地盯着不断拍打玻璃的Peter，最终还是不忍心让Peter在外面挨冻，打开窗户，将他放了进来。  
  
Peter将屋子里的监控用蛛丝封好，又探出头去，仔细查看了一下走廊里有没有人，这才放心地把头套摘了下来。Peter大口地喘着气，大脑一片空白。他完全不知道自己该说些什么，做些什么？于是，他决定遵从身体本能的欲望诉求，捧着Harry的脸吻了上去，他来之前本来以为自己能克制得住，可他还是低估了自己对Harry的思念和渴求……  
  
这个亲吻没有能持续多久，就因为Harry的体力不支而暂停。而当他们停下来审视自己的时候，才发现两人已经顺势倒在了床上，一双身体紧密地交缠在一起，好像就算要继续下去也是顺理成章的事情。  
  
Harry觉得脑子晕乎乎的，浑身发热，他气喘吁吁地望着上方的人，一片漆黑中，只有Peter的一双眼睛无比清晰。额头、眉心、笔尖、嘴唇，轻柔的吻一路落下，他们又一次纠缠在了一起，就像上瘾了一般，怎么也吻不够似的，直到两人都呼吸不过来了，才罢休。  
  
Peter撑在Harry的身上，粗重地喘着气，耳边传来对方咯咯的笑声。  
  
“我以为你会在家里陪Parker太太……”  
  
“我等她睡着了才出来的。”  
  
盯着Peter发红的耳朵，Harry缓缓地用双臂圈住了Peter的脖子，温柔地蹭着他的嘴唇：“Pete，答应我一件事，好吗？如果，我出了什么事，你就去追求MJ。”  
  
“嘿！不许这么说！”Peter报复一般地狠狠吻了他一口。  
  
唇齿厮磨间，Harry喑哑的嗓音冷冷地传进了Peter的耳朵里：“你也很清楚，我的遗传病治不好……我总有一天会死……”  
  
Peter愣了一下，他试图从Harry漂亮的蓝眼睛里看出点悲伤的情绪，可那人冷静地出奇，就像在向他陈述一个客观事实。  
  
Peter沉默盯着Harry看了一会儿：“我不会去追求MJ！如果有一天……我想，我还是会继续做蜘蛛侠，履行我的责任，好好学习和工作，照顾梅婶！毕了业以后，成为一个记者或者科学家……但所有的这一切，我都希望有你能陪在我身边！”  
  
Harry笑了笑，没有反驳。他坚信，如果自己真的死了，Peter总有一天会爱上别人的。就像Gwen，Harry知道Peter永远也不可能忘记她，也永远不会忘记自己。可他会渐渐地忘记他们之间的感觉，然后渐渐地爱上别的人，也许是MJ，她是个挺招人喜欢的姑娘，又或者是别的什么人。  
  
人类总是擅长遗忘的，那些悲伤的，难过的，开心的，幸福的，都会逐渐淡化，褪色，最后只剩一个模糊的影子。不过，至少在这一点上，命运对他们是公平的。  
  
他也想与Peter享受同等长度的人生。他想跟他在春天清晨的林荫路下手牵手散步，在夏天炎热的午后分享同一杯冰镇汽水，在秋天凉爽的微风中俯瞰整个城市的夜景，在冬天呼吸结成冰的时候互相用体温取暖。日复一日，年复一年，重复着单调却又不断在改变着的生活……  
  
“我不会放弃的！不管是你，还是蜘蛛侠的责任！”Peter贴着Harry的额头，与他四目相对，Harry平静无波的双眼中似乎翻起了一小片水花，小到Peter以为那根本就是自己的错觉。  
  
“……如果，你必放弃一样呢？”  
  
“我不会放弃的！”  
  
“我希望……不，我要求你必须放弃我！”  
  
纽约城某栋高级公寓的顶层  
  
妻子已经睡下了，金并独自一个人穿着睡袍站在客厅的巨大落地窗前，俯瞰着纽约的夜景。一派灯火通明，车水马龙的景象让他感慨万分。这个城市能变得像今天这样安全有秩序，都是按照他的计划，一砖一瓦地建起来的。  
  
那些肮脏混乱的贫民窟，那些挤满了流浪汉的巷子，现在全都建成了高档社区、市民广场和公园绿地。他再也不用闻到那种泥土、汗水、劣质烟草和酒精混合在一起的，属于贫穷的味道，取而代之的是鲜花、青草和香水的味道。孩子们不用担心上下学路上会被抢劫，年轻的女孩子们也不用担心会被流氓骚扰，认真工作的市民们也不担心自己辛辛苦苦工作挣来的薪水会被夺走。这个城市，正按照他心目中的理想模样在不断改善优化着……  
  
穿着红蓝紧身衣的男人突然出现在了他的窗前，他打开窗户，探进了半个身体来。  
  
金并似乎并不意外他的出现：“你来这干什么？”  
  
穿着红蓝紧身衣的男人翻了个身，落在地板上，不慌不忙地说道：“我是来杀你的。”  
  
“我可没有时间跟你说笑！”  
  
“你不会觉得好笑的，等我……”男人还没说完，便颤抖着身体倒了下去。  
  
金并嫌恶地看着男人抽搐个不停的身体，对身后走进来的科学家说道：“奥克塔维斯博士，我需要一个合理的解释。你的‘毁灭之箭’应该能让他活得更长一些。”  
  
金属手臂一步一步地带着奥克塔维斯来到金并的身边，他稳稳地落在地上，解释道：“菲斯克先生，你的那些蜘蛛侠，也就是那些瘾君子、流浪汉和绝症病人，在我的药剂杀死他们之前，他们至少能活六个小时。而那些身体强壮的雇佣兵，至少能坚持二十四个小时以上。”  
  
金并满意地点了点头，重新将视线投向夜幕下的纽约：“佐尔特罗马上就要来纽约了，他将会为这个东西支付一笔可观的资金，助我重新夺回地下世界的掌控权。”[1]

美国军方的实验室中  
  
在战争中为了保护战友和无辜的群众失去了双腿，Flash只得坐在轮椅上对前来看望他的长官敬了个礼。  
  
“最后的警告了下士，现在退出还来得及。”  
  
“不，长官，我已经准备好了。”胸前的金属吊牌上闪着冰冷的光泽，上面密密麻地用小字刻着他的姓名和社保号，这是他曾经成为了军人的荣耀的证明。  
  
“我想，医生应该已经告知过你了，这是个危险的过程，并且可能会造成极大的痛苦与不适。”  
  
医护人员正在帮忙把Flash从轮椅上抬到手术台上。  
  
Flash努力地配合着，有些困惑地望着他的长官：“其实，我不太明白！道奇将军，你明明可以找到更优秀的士兵，但为什么是我？一个刚入伍没多久的，残疾的，失去了双腿的……”  
  
“我可以无视那点的，相信我！你知道我看到了什么吗？Eugene Flash Thompson，一个肯为拯救部队而牺牲性命和肢体的人！一个优秀的士兵，一个真正的爱国者。而且，更重要的是，我们需要一个真正的英雄，可以为政府保护普通的民众。”  
  
“可我们……”  
  
医生打断了他们下面的谈话，所有的系统已经准备完毕，可以开始了。  
  
Flash被固定在了手术台上，一团黑色的粘液顺着玻璃罐爬了出来，黏在了他的手臂上，并且很快从他的皮肤表面渗进了身体里，他忍不住挣扎了起来。  
  
“战胜它！士兵！”  
  
“我们已经将所有你所需要的药物都输入了你的体内！”  
  
“你是美国最优秀，最闪亮的人之一！”  
  
“你必须让那东西屈服于你的意志！”  
  
他恍惚间好像又回到了战场上，他仿佛听到了接连不断的炮火声，人们因为失去家园和至亲而发出的悲痛的哭声，疯狂扫射的恐怖分子的大笑声……那个该死的南瓜头正肆无忌惮地屠戮士兵和无辜的民众，似乎他们在他眼中就跟牲畜无异，他冲了过去扑倒了那个家伙。终于，他有机会把那该死的南瓜头从他脑袋上摘下来了！可他看到的不是一张人类的面孔，而是一个漆黑的脑袋，白色的双眼，夸张的牙齿，它长大了嘴，一口将自己吞了下去！  
  
No！No one can defeat Flash Thompson！No one！   
  
痛苦如潮水般退去，被截断的双腿被黑色粘液重新塑造了出来，Flash缓缓地睁开眼，兴奋地从手术台上跳了下来：“上帝啊！我可以站起来了！”  
  
“恭喜你，士兵！”  
  
令Flash没有想到的是这只是一个开始，接踵而来的是为期一周的训练，他甚至连打个电话回家的机会都没有。终于，在他适应了如同蜘蛛侠一般的作战方式后，终于接到了自己作为“Agent Venom”的第一个任务。[2]  
  
现在，假蜘蛛侠正忙着惩奸除恶，而真的蜘蛛侠一边躲避着警察和复仇者的追捕，一边寻找着抓到假蜘蛛侠的机会。可惜，Peter每次还没来得及赶到现场，对方就已经不见了踪影了，而警察正好在那里等着他。或许，他应该去警察局里跟他们一起呆上两天，这样或许就能证明自己的清白了。  
  
等了几天之后，终于让Peter逮到了机会。  
  
Peter用蛛丝封住了对方的去路，“嘿！急着去哪啊？”  
  
冒牌货转过来看着他。  
  
Peter惊讶道：“哇！我们居然穿得一模一样！看上去好像照镜子啊！老兄，看你那么着急的样子，是打算去漫展吗？如果不是的话，我们可就得好好聊聊了！冒充别人的模样去杀人可不是件好事啊！”  
  
冒牌货举起双手，但发射出来的却不是蛛丝而是子弹。  
  
“一言不合，就动手杀人吗？你可真是个暴脾气啊！给你个建议，少熬点夜吧！”Peter赶忙躲开了对方的攻击。  
  
对方看上去并不愿意多和他纠缠，往房屋密集的地方逃去。  
  
Peter赶紧跟了上去，他的蜘蛛感应似乎瞬间失效了，后背狠狠地撞在了墙壁上，喉咙被死死地扼住，勉强能喘得上气。他咳了两声，终于看清了面前的人，一个被黑色共生体覆盖的男人。  
  
“Eddie，你在干什么？”Peter被搞晕了，他以为他们已经冰释前嫌，握手言欢了？  
  
“Spider Man，你被捕了！”  
  
故作沉稳的冰冷声音，Peter感觉他似乎在哪里听过，但绝对不是Eddie：“你不是毒液，你到底是谁？”  
  
“I’m Agent Venom，政府派我来逮捕你！”  
  
Eddie在游乐园的时候，身上的共生体被分离出了一部分，带回了复仇者基地！Peter就知道！政府肯定不会放弃研究的！希望面前的这个家伙还保持着人类的理性！“天哪！听我说，我没有杀人！而你刚刚把那个杀人的蜘蛛侠给放走了！”  
  
“哈！我就知道！你怎么会杀人呢！Spidy！我叫Flash Thompson，家住在纽约市皇后区！我是你的偶像！哦！不对！你是我的粉丝！不对！反正不管怎么样！你一直是我心目中的英雄！”  
  
Peter因为金并的陷害忙得焦头烂额根本没时间关心这位老友的现状，没想到那个所谓的改造士兵计划，竟然选中了Flash，将他改造成了Agent Venom。现在他的粉丝兼发小拥有了跟自己相同的能力，而且被政府下令来逮捕自己？命运怎么总是喜欢跟他开这种玩笑！  
  
“冷静！冷静！先把我放下来，好吗？”Flash因为太兴奋，手上的力气不自觉地加大，快要把Peter给塞进墙里去了。  
  
“哦！抱歉，我实在是太兴奋了！我感觉不太能控制得住自己！”  
  
Flash放开了手，两人安全落地。  
  
“Flash！你在干什么？我们让你逮捕蜘蛛侠！你怎么把他放了？士兵！别忘了你的任务！”  
  
耳机里传来了上司不满抱怨，Flash关掉了耳机和定位等电子设备：“抱歉！”  
  
“没关系，但是……你回去不会受到惩罚吗？”  
  
“我收到的命令是逮捕杀人的蜘蛛侠，至于不杀人的，不在我的目标范围之内，不是吗？”Flash不安地搓着自己的双手，“哦！Spidy！我能！我能……”  
  
“当然可以……”Flash这副兴奋又忐忑的模样让Peter有些无所适从，他张开双臂，想给对方一个拥抱，却看到对方伸出了手，他连忙伸出手，对方却又张开了双臂。  
  
“哦！抱歉！”  
  
最后，还是Peter主动过去给了Flash一个拥抱，看到他的朋友能重新站起来，成为了一名战士，有机会贯彻自己的理想，没有什么能比这更值得高兴的了！  
  
“Spidy！现在我们可以一起组队打击犯罪了，对吗？”  
  
“当然！”Peter觉得不能拒绝他的发小兼粉丝的合理要求，“但只有这一次，好吗？我还是更习惯自己一个人行动！”  
  
“那是当然的！接下去，我们该怎么做？”  
  
码头上的仓库中  
  
一个身材瘦小、秃顶、穿着白大褂的研究人员，正在给一个穿着蜘蛛侠战衣的人注射着什么东西。  
  
“麦德拉医生，我觉得自己的能力好像正在消退。”  
  
被叫到名字的麦德拉冷冷地瞟了一眼说话的男人：“这是正常反应，你很快就会适应了。”  
  
正在被注射药剂的男人低头问道：“医生，你给我们注射的东西真的时安全的吗？”  
  
“管他呢！反正，你们已经拿到了酬金了，不是吗？”  
  
另一个正在将头上的头套往下拉的男人搭茬道：“医生说的对，这是我们能找到的最快的挣钱方式了。”  
  
Peter找了个窗户翻身进去，用蛛丝把自己倒挂在房梁上：“四个冒牌货？好吧，谁又能想得到呢！哦！我真该去申请个专利！也许，那样赚钱还更容易点，你们说对吗？”  
  
Flash紧随Peter之后：“居然敢冒充Spidy！你们差点害我逮捕了自己的好朋友！哦！真该死！到底是谁招募了你们？让你们做这些的！”  
  
四个假冒的蜘蛛侠当然不会选择坐以待毙，而且他们其中的三个还刚刚注射完能增强体能的药剂。几个雇佣兵听到异响，也将枪口瞄准了他们。  
  
一个光头率先向他们发起了攻击：“来得正好！你们没办法活着离开这里了！”  
  
“这老套的台词你是从哪学来的？漫威？还是DC？”Peter躲过了向他发射的子弹，“内置的射击炮？那地方本来应该是放蛛网的？冒充我去行凶杀人，这到底是谁想出来的主意？”  
  
“作为Agent Venom，我现在要逮捕你们！”  
  
他们三拳两脚解决了那几个冒牌货和雇佣兵，Peter这时才注意到那个穿白大褂的秃顶医生已经趁乱逃跑了，桌上玻璃试管里的药剂也在战斗中被不小心打碎了。不过，有了Flash的证词和这四个家伙应该也能为他证明清白了。  
  
“Spidy！看起来我们合作得很愉快！”Flash将手臂搭在Peter的肩头，他觉得自己和Peter的关系就像是猎鹰和美国队长，他们一定会成为最棒的超级英雄组合！  
  
Peter却没什么心情跟他说笑，做出这种能完美复制他能力的药剂的人应该没几个。[3]

“菲斯克先生！真的很抱歉，我们的计划被蜘蛛侠发现了！”麦德拉在雇佣兵的掩护下，趁乱驱车逃了出来，已经在地下停车场里等了很久了。他跟金并保持着一定距离，不知道是因为恐惧还是寒冷，身体一直在打颤，“他尾随着一个假蜘蛛侠找到了我们的据点。”  
  
金并看上去并没有动怒，他面无表情地提醒对方道：“麦德拉博士，你的外套上沾了血，还是先脱下来吧！”  
  
麦德拉并没有注意到自己的外套有什么问题，但还是在金并压迫的视线下脱掉了自己的外套，并在金并的示意下递给了对方。  
  
金并缓缓地接过外套，唰地一下将其罩在了对方的头顶上，一只手狠狠地拽住，令其无法脱身，另一只手则发了狠一般地猛击对方的脸部。鲜红在一片纯白中迅速晕染开来，直到麦德拉不再挣扎，金并才停止了攻击。  
  
手下的人想阻止金并，却迫于他的淫威而不敢吱声。  
  
金并像是丢垃圾一样，松开了手，嫌恶地看了一眼地上那一坨挡在他面前的死肉，手下的人利落地将尸体拖走。金并脸上的表情终于缓和了下来，他整理了一下自己的衣服，对手下吩咐道：“替我给Osborn送个礼物，庆祝他即将迎来的监狱生活。”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱——纽约市最大的监狱  
  
也许有人在心理测评的结果上动过手脚，Harry并没有得到应有的优待，反而被安排在了重刑犯所在的区域，那些家伙是整个监狱中暴力倾向最严重的犯人，抢劫、强奸、杀人，他们没有底线，无恶不作，或许仅有的那点人性也在被囚禁的岁月中给消磨光了。  
  
俊美的脸蛋是上天的恩赐，有时候却也是灾祸的源头。少年一样纤细的体型，良好出身培养出来的气质，再加上同性恋的身份，会让他成为整个区域发泄欲望的对象。Harry在狱警的带领下穿越走廊之时，就已经感受到了那些令人作呕的，龌龊下流的目光。  
  
而当他随着狱警来到了淋浴房的时候，这种情况变本加厉了起来，赤裸裸的视线转化成了偏激恶劣的语言刺激。  
  
“Don’t be shy!Little princess!”  
  
“You wanna suck my dick?”  
  
“Come on!Blow me!”  
  
……  
  
狱警对此习以为常，只是象征性地喝止了两句，根本抵挡不住那些囚犯们莫名高涨的热情。或许，他也在期待着什么，看Harry站在原地不动，便不耐烦地催促起他：“Hurry up！”  
  
Harry冷冷地瞟了一眼周围，文明的教化似乎并没有让他们摆脱掉那些深刻在基因里的原始习性，他们表现得就像一群发情期的动物，任凭体内的激素控制着他们的所有行动。  
  
一个狱警走过去，掏出棍子打了一下Harry的屁股，也许是他的恶趣味，又也许只是无心之举。赤裸裸的性暗示将高涨的人群推向了一个制高点。  
  
Harry冷笑了一声，颤抖着手指脱掉了橙色的囚服。纤细的骨骼被白皙的皮肤紧紧地包裹着，他的身体像是被什么东西生生撕扯碎过一般，遍布着令人触目惊心的伤疤，那些狰狞的疤痕边缘泛着淡淡的青绿色，化成了坚硬得像冷血爬虫类的皮肤一样的鳞片。  
  
一瞬间，偌大的淋浴房中只剩下了哗哗的水流声，还在孜孜不倦地履行着自己的职责，冲刷着人们身体上的污垢，那副千疮百孔的身体渐渐地被白色的雾气遮掩起来，模糊在人们的视线中。  
  
Harry勾起唇角，轻描淡写地道：“遗传病而已，别这么大惊小怪的。”  
  
他走到属于自己的淋浴喷头下，温热的水从头顶倾洒下来，隔着温热的水幕和蒸腾的水汽，他看到有人在扶着墙壁干呕，有人满脸通红地痛骂他，有的人在朝他吐口水。  
  
而这一切对他来说，都只是个开始。  
  
得益于他的逆转录病毒，身体虚弱的Harry不用被拷着手铐和脚镣跑到大太阳底下干体力活。得到特赦的似乎不止他一个人，还有对面那个红头发的家伙。  
  
那个家伙不知道为什么，一直在盯着他看，不同于其他囚犯那种带着原始欲望的炙热眼神，疯狂地想要将他生吞活剥。那人的目光像是一把锋利的刀，冰冷的刀刃似乎正一点一点地割开他的皮肤，拆卸他的骨骼。而持刀的人出奇地冷静，虔诚而谨慎得像是在准备一场神圣崇高的宗教仪式，不允许任何人亵渎和打扰。

Harry感到不寒而栗，他试图忽视对方的存在，却让自己的神经变得愈发敏感和紧张，对方任何一个微小的动作都会惊扰到他，让他不由自主地将视线移到对方的身上。而那个红发的男人似乎正无比享受着这种被人关注的感觉，嘴角的笑容愈发地灿烂起来。  
  
两人之间的无声对抗终于在狱警的到来中画上了句号。  
  
Harry被带到了一个类似于审讯室的房间里，两位律师已经在这里等候多时了。Harry的双手被拷在了桌面上，只能在极小的范围内活动。  
  
“Mr.Osborn，这是FBI提供的认罪协议，我们已经看过了。”Foggy将一份文件推到了Harry的面前，并在他手边放了一支钢笔。  
  
Harry粗略瞟了一眼，笔尖落在纸面上发出了唰唰声：“麻烦二位帮我转告FBI一件事，我愿意向他们提供有关黑道的情报，申请减刑。”  
  
终于到了金并与佐尔特罗交易的日子，Ben越过了重重包围，找到了一个绝佳的观察地点，万事俱备，只差一个优秀的摄影师了！  
  
该死的！Peter是在路上遇到意外了吗？还是被金并的人给挡住了？这可是他们唯一能扳倒金并的机会了！  
  
实际上，Peter偷偷替Ben开了路，提前搞定了那些负责守卫和放风的雇佣兵，并让马特告知了他在警察局的朋友。而他自己，则悄悄潜藏在暗处，以免金并逃脱。  
  
自从上次抓到那些冒牌货后，Flash就没了消息，Peter一直很担心。但Flash的身份属于军事机密，也不是那么容易就能让他打听到的，他也只能等等看了。  
  
这是一场即将改变纽约地下世界的局势的交易，一方是中东地区恶名昭著的军火商佐尔特罗，另一方是纽约的黑道帝王金并。当然，前提是没有被人破坏的话。  
  
冰冷的海风呼呼地吹着，金并那身白西装在一片冬日的灰色中格外扎眼。反观佐尔特罗，倒是低调得多，身上暗沉的色调就像他令人捉摸不透的脾气一样让人倍感压抑。  
  
手下的人负责验货，交换药剂和现金。  
  
两位头目则站在码头上无声地对视着，整个过程中没有一句交谈。手下的人也默契地没有出声，只靠眼神和动作交流。  
  
这一过程进行得很快，交易完成后，双方都回到了自己的车旁。一切进展都得那么地顺利，就像它本该如此一样。  
  
而作为卖家的金并却并没有着急地回到自己的座驾上，他回过头默默地注视着佐尔特罗所在的方向，似乎实在等待着什么。  
  
几秒钟后，码头上的一声巨响带来了冲天的火光。  
  
金并满意地点了点头，他得到了用来重建势力的资金，而他的买家，那位声名狼藉的军火商佐尔特罗，他的灵魂将永远地长眠在纽约城，成为城市底下无数森森白骨中的一具，见证这座城市的发展与变迁。  
  
但他似乎忘了一点，他能想到的事情，他的对手同样也想得到。随着爆炸声的再次响起，烟雾和火光瞬间吞没了这位犯罪之王的身影，就像他根本没有存在过一样。  
  
佐尔特罗毫发无伤地朝冒烟的车子走了过来，装满钞票的手提箱在地上摩擦了一段距离，正好停在了他的脚边。他注视着浓烟滚滚的火光，嘴角得意地向上扬起：“我佐尔特罗想要的东西，从不付钱！”现在有了毁灭之箭，再也没人能阻挡他实现自己的野心了！  
  
在一片欢呼声中，火光后缓缓地走出了一个庞大的身影，白色的西装上沾了一些尘土，但总体上还算得上干净。  
  
看到金并的出现，佐尔特罗脸上的笑容再也挂不住了：“不可能！你刚刚明明在车里！”  
  
金并不慌不忙地说道：“不！我并不在车里。你看，我从来都没信任过你！就像你也不会信任我一样！”  
  
“用不着炸弹，我这双手就能解决你！”佐尔特罗挥着拳头朝着金并冲了过去。  
  
金并一拳将佐尔特罗打翻在地，用双手紧紧地扼住对方的喉咙，收紧了手心，他双目发红：“你再也用不到它们了！没人可以欺骗金并！”  
  
不知道为什么，警察竟然还没赶到！Peter实在看不下去，穿着蜘蛛战衣冲了出去，一脚踢翻了金并。  
  
“嘿！大块头！有什么话不能好好说呢！”Peter瞟了一眼旁边的佐尔特罗，对方的脸色终于由青转红，趴在地上大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
  
金并径直朝Peter冲了过来：“该死的虫子！这里还轮不到你来多管闲事！”  
  
“哦！这位先生，你的力气可真大啊！”Peter用双臂挡住了对方的拳头，冲击的余力使脚下的混凝土地面深深凹陷了下去，从他的脚后跟裂开，向外延伸成蛛网的模样，“看来你这么大的块头真的不是白长的！”  
  
人类的体能极限与蜘蛛力量的抗衡，Peter面对金并的近身攻击并不占优势。  
  
“你该感谢我的！帮你找了那么多帮手！”  
  
“原来那些冒牌货是你干的？”  
  
“你生气了。”金并哂笑道，“睁开眼睛仔细看看吧！和你口中的冒牌货相比，你并没有任何特殊的地方，甚至你的能力都可以被完美地复制！你和他们根本没有差别，都是可悲的跳梁小丑！”  
  
“至少，我从不杀人！”  
  
“不！你会的！总有一天！”金并挡住了Peter的拳头，低声威胁道：“不过……现在你该担心的人不是我！你的小情人，那个病怏怏的Osborn，我在监狱里给他准备了一份大礼！就是不知道他能否承受得来！”  
  
提到Harry，Peter不小心分了神，给了金并可乘之机。他被金并一拳撂倒，如同重锤一般的拳头狠狠地砸在了他的脸上，血腥味溢满了他的鼻腔和口腔，眼睛也肿了起来。  
  
“NYPD！”  
  
纽约警察姗姗来迟，Peter总算松了一口气。  
  
金并站起身，冷冷地瞟了一眼躺在地上的Peter，他抖了抖身上的尘土，坐上手下开来的汽车，绝尘而去。  
  
Peter恍恍惚惚的站起来，视线中充斥着浓烟和烈火，耳边是警察的警告声和枪声。他捂着刚刚被狠狠锤了一拳，还在发痛的胸口，咳了两下。佐尔特罗已经从地上爬了起来，正准备逃跑，Peter发射蛛丝将对方甩在了旁边的铁丝网上，用蛛丝固定好。  
  
“Spider Man！把手举起来！”  
  
“Sorry！”Peter将警察的枪口封住，“我还有事要忙！就不奉陪了！”

TBC  
[1]剧情和部分对话来自漫画《蜘蛛侠与金并：直面死亡》  
[2]情节和部分对话来自漫画《毒液V2》  
[3]抓假蜘蛛侠的剧情来自漫画《蜘蛛侠与金并：直面死亡》


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

在监狱里的囚犯，每天都有一些自由活动的时间，但对于Harry来说，也许在自己的房间里呆着才是最安全的选择。对面那个红头发的家伙没有开口对他说过一句话，甚至跟别人也很少说话。  
  
Harry努力去忽视对方带有侵略性的目光，他将枕头垫在腰后，靠在墙壁上，翻看着一本名为《The Power Broker》的人物传记。  
  
又到了每天的活动时间，整个区域的人都再往外走，只剩下Harry一个人还呆在自己的房间里。经过他门口的囚犯们，都忍不住朝他的房间多看两眼，再粗言恶语地骂上两句。Harry默默地翻着手中的书页，连眼皮都没抬一下。  
  
人都走光了之后，一个陌生的狱警突然打开了他的栅栏门，对他呵斥道：“你在等什么？还不快出来！”  
  
“抱歉，医生说我的身体状况不适合剧烈运动。”实际上，Harry根本不记得医生说过什么，只是想试探一下对方的反应。  
  
“别拿医生的那套糊弄我！这可没有给你们这些有钱人的特权！快点！别磨蹭了！”  
  
Harry笑着放下了手里的书，走到陌生的狱警身边，一只手搭着他的肩膀，挑起唇角问道：“这位警官，我以前似乎没有见过你，是新来的吗？”  
  
陌生的狱警怔了一下，像是要掩饰什么一般红着脸呵斥道：“少废话！快走！”  
  
被粗鲁地推了一把，Harry踉跄了几步才站稳，他默不作声地藏好了从狱警那里偷来的电击器，并在心中真心地感谢Felicia的倾囊相授！  
  
几乎是被对方一路推搡着来到了活动场地，Harry只有在第一天来的时候从走廊里望见过，出乎他想象的大。整个活动场地被分割成了几个区域，他粗略地估计了一下，这个区域内至少二十个人，随便一个都能把现在的他揍个半死。旁边的区域有一个他们安插进来的帮手，Harry一眼就在人群中看到了对方，对方也注意到了自己，朝自己点了点头。  
  
Harry朝后瞟了一眼，发现狱警正在锁门，心想：这回应该能换个带独立卫浴、二十四小时医疗救助和安全守卫的豪华单人间了吧！当然，前提是他没有被打死！  
  
在人群的注视下，Harry朝场地中央空旷的地方走去，逃跑和硬拼都不现实，看来只能尽量拖延一下时间了。他朝对面Felicia按插进来的人使了个眼色，对方在得到授意后在尽量不受到关注的情况下，离开了他所在的活动区域。  
  
Harry活动了一下身体，转过身朝正坐在他对面盯着他看的几个大汉说道：“你们是一个一个来，还是一起上？”  
  
几个人带头冲了上去，Harry用电击器放倒了几个。不过双拳难敌四手，他很快就忙不过来，落入了下风，电击器也被抢走扔在了地上。有个大块头朝他撞了过来，后背狠狠地撞在铁丝网上，Harry顿时觉得眼前发黑，他背靠在铁丝网上，连喘口气都觉得费劲。  
  
带头的大汉像是在挑拣商品一样，掐着Harry的下巴，左右转着看了一圈。Harry鬓角上延伸出来的伤疤让他嫌恶地松开手了手：“也就这张脸还能看！”  
  
“嘿！小子！你要是用你这张小嘴，给我们伺候舒服了，我们就饶了你，怎么样？”说话的男人走了过来，他兴奋地一手托住Harry的下巴，试图将他的大拇指往Harry的嘴里塞，“你应该很擅长干这种事吧！”  
  
只听一声撕心裂肺的嚎叫，男人攥着自己血肉模糊的手，疼得在地上直打滚，他满脸涕泪横流，冲着Harry恶狠狠地彪起了脏话。  
  
Harry冷冷地望着痛苦不堪的男人，歪过头向地上啐了一口，沾着唾液和血液的半截手指咕噜咕噜地滚到了男人的眼前。看到男人崩溃得大叫后，Harry扬起嘴角疯狂地笑了起来。  
  
他的笑声仿佛化作了一双无形的手，掐住了围观者的喉咙，让呼吸变成了一件十分艰难的事情。此时此刻，他们似乎终于明白了点什么，他们面对的可不是什么软弱可欺的小少爷，而是个长着尖牙利爪的十足的恶魔！他们得趁恶魔的爪子被捆住的时候，将他送回地狱。  
  
“嘿！你们不会想继续下去了，对吗？这里的条件真的好到让你们舍不得离开？非得给自己多加几年的刑期吗？”穿着红蓝紧身衣的超级英雄不知何故，竟然光临了这座位于皇后区和布朗克斯区之间的岛上监狱。  
  
似乎是害怕被化身惩罚者的蜘蛛侠杀死，囚犯中发生了骚动，惊恐地向出口涌去，想要离开这个容易让自己成为靶子的空旷地带。哦！好吧！Peter现在开始有点感谢那些冒牌货了！  
  
“Spider Man，你为什么会在这里？”为首的男人问道。  
  
Peter从墙上翻下来，落到Harry的身侧，他深吸了一口气，替已经不太清醒的恋人理了理乱糟糟的头发，将他打横抱起，朝躺在地上涕泪横流的男人扬了扬下巴：“相比这个问题，我觉得你还是多关心一下你的朋友吧！好心提醒一下！赶紧把医生叫来，早点把手指接上的话，或许还能用！”  
  
那群本来该在这里负责维护治安，却消失不见的狱警，突然一下子不知道从哪冒了出来，眼看Peter要将Harry带走，试图阻拦他道：“嘿！Spider Man！你不能将他带走！这可是监狱！他必须留在这里服刑！”  
  
“哦！你们放心，我只是看他伤的比较重，想送他去看医生而已！你们岛上不是就有医院吗？我会把他送到那里，不放心的话可以叫人跟过来。”Peter并不想过多地为难这些人。阻止他将Harry带走是这些狱警的本职工作，而那些囚犯或许是金并花钱雇的，又或许是金并以他们的家人为筹码威胁的。他们跟自己一样都是一群无法掌控自己命运的可怜人。  
  
在他们说话的期间，狱医已经赶到了现场，一个正忙着指挥几个狱警将地上的男人抬走，另一个向Peter走过来，却又碍于对方的身份不敢靠近。  
  
“抱歉了，医生，可能要你白跑一趟了。”Peter抱起Harry荡了出去。  
  
自从他们在一起后，似乎就没有过上过什么安稳的日子，平凡的生活反倒成了奢望。Peter叹了一口气，他觉得自己好像一口气老了十几岁，连额头上的抬头纹都更深了。可不能让Harry看到自己这副模样，Peter毫不怀疑，Harry会拿熨斗把他的眉毛和抬头纹一起熨平。  
  
Harry每一次闭上眼，迎接他的就是无休止的噩梦，不断从高空坠下的金发少女，埃利斯岛上无辜惨死的人们，怀里渐渐失去温度的红发女孩……痛苦的呻吟声和绝望的嘶吼声像是海浪一般将他吞没，冰冷的海水包裹着他沉重的身体不断下坠，温暖的光源离他越来越远，疲惫的双眼合上的一瞬间，他仿佛看到某个穿着红蓝紧身衣的家伙朝他游了过来。Harry的意识渐渐地恢复清醒，止痛剂的药效似乎还没过，他什么也感觉不到。  
  
“Pete？是你在我梦里，还是我跑到了你的梦里去？”Harry抓住Peter在帮他拨弄刘海的手。  
  
“Harry！”看Harry笑吟吟的模样，仿佛什么都没发生过一般，Peter是又心疼，又无奈。  
  
Harry伸了个懒腰，换了个舒服的姿势，仰躺在床上：“希望这次Murdock和Nelson律师能帮我争取到一个有独立卫浴的房间，天天跟那些臭烘烘的家伙共用一个淋浴房真的是恶心死我了！”  
  
看Peter不说话，Harry以为他是真的生气了，他主动扣住了Peter的手，却发现Peter的左眼肿得十分严重，能伤到Peter的人屈指可数，从监狱到医院怎么说也过去两三个小时了。Harry气得直想摔东西，可手边只有这只死虫子，他可扔不动！  
  
“该死的！Peter Parker！你又去管什么闲事了？”  
  
“……我今天见到金并了……而且差一点就能将他抓起来了！”那个男人的气场很强，即便是一向不那么敏感的Peter也察觉到了，那人身上有着超乎常人坚定的信念，不是个能轻易打败的对手。  
  
Harry叹了口气：“Pete，你听我说。这件事，不能心急！你现在抓到了他，他过两天就能出来，根本关不住他！”  
  
听到Harry的话，Peter不禁有些激动：“那我们该怎么办？他做了那么多伤天害理的事情，就让他继续逍遥法外吗？”  
  
Harry缓缓地将视线移向天花板：“我们现在只能等，我之前向其他的黑道头目销售的军火已经削弱了他的一部分实力，但他根基太深，我们现在还不足以撼动他。”  
  
Peter低着头，喘着粗气：“金并和一个叫佐尔特罗的军火商在码头交易一种叫‘毁灭之箭’的东西，我抓住了佐尔特罗，可却让金并溜走了。”  
  
能让Peter分心的没几样事情，Harry瞬间就猜到发生了些什么：“那个叫佐尔特罗活不过今晚，金并控制了警局几乎三分之一的警力。不过，金并的生意伙伴应该也不是什么好人！你不用太难过！”  
  
“那我们除了等，就什么都做不了了吗？”  
  
“Peter，要打败我们的敌人！就要先学着用对方的思维方式思考！”  
  
“对方的思维方式？”  
  
床头柜上放着护士没来得及取走金属托盘，Harry拿起镊子夹着棉球蘸了些酒精，往Peter的伤口上擦：“我说过，有时候为了达到目的，必须得用一些不那么光彩的手段。但现在……我有了新的思路。”

军方的实验室中  
  
一个士兵打扮的男人端着一个银色的手提箱，箱子里摆了两排试剂，其中有两个凹槽是空的。他的身旁站着一个穿白大褂的科研人员：“国务卿先生，这就是从现场搜到的东西。经过实验，我们发现它可以使人短暂地获得超越常人的力量、耐力、速度和恢复能力，但同样也会使人加速走向死亡……”  
  
全息影像中的白发将军不怒自威：“所以说……他们的实验还是失败了……”  
  
“也许，他们并没有打算将全部的研究成果用来交易。”  
  
国务卿扬起的唇角让人不寒而栗，细长的双眼中闪着阴冷尖锐的光芒：“可他确实没有打算按约定把试验成果提交给我们，不是吗？”  
  
“的确如此，麦德拉的死充分证明了这一点。”  
  
“……菲斯克已经坐在那个位置太久了，是时候该让他站起来活动活动了。”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱  
  
佐尔特罗果真如Harry所说的没有活过那个晚上，因为袭警而被警察击毙。据说，FBI听闻了消息也赶了过去，不过Harry并不觉得FBI的出现能改变什么，不过是让他换个地点去世而已。  
  
Harry如愿以偿地得到了带独立卫浴的单人牢房，但他的身体和心理状况依然不乐观。无法控制的情绪低落，时常让他陷入想要自残的疯狂念头中。没完没了的噩梦让他根本得不到充足的休息，很难集中注意力去思考一些重要的问题。有时候他盯着自己的四周看，会产生墙壁正在往外渗血的幻觉。他打开水龙头将手掌放在下面，掌心的液体恍惚间变成了暗红色。有时候他会听到小女孩的笑声，用稚嫩的童声唱着西班牙儿歌，甜甜地呼唤着他的名字。  
  
这个房间本来是用来隔离传染病人的，处在偏僻的角落，一整天都阴冷得要命，只有傍晚的时候才会有阳光照进来，于是Harry干脆每天都将自己缩在被子里不出来，清醒的时候就翻翻书打发时间，实在困得睁不开眼了就睡，日子过得十分随性，但这样也并没有让他感觉有多舒服。孤伶伶地呆在封闭狭小的空间内，冰冷、潮湿又安静，他好像已经能想象到死后躺进棺材里的感觉了……  
  
走廊尽头传来高跟鞋踩在地上的声音，Harry从书页中抬起头来，笑着跟站在玻璃隔断后的金发女孩打招呼道：“I miss you so much！Karen！”  
  
“Oh！Come on！”Karen看Harry的状态转好，由衷地为他感到开心，她隔着玻璃坐在Harry的对面，将一张账单摆在Harry的面前，她指着上面的数字说道，“我最近在调查菲斯克，发现了这张账单，但是上面的数字很奇怪！有几笔转账，转到了海外去。但是，那些账号不不属于菲斯克的任何一个子公司或者空头公司。你知道……”  
  
Karen话只说了一半，Harry就激动地从椅子上站了起来，他像个疯狂的舞者一般，兴奋地在房间里跳来跳去。  
  
Karen对他的举动很不理解：“Harry？发生了什么吗？”  
  
Harry双手撑着桌子，眉目间神采飞扬：“金并刚刚从佐尔特罗那里获得了一笔不小的财富，他肯定会想办法将它们分散汇到不同的账户里。利兰·奥斯利，他是负责替菲斯克洗钱的人，几十年了一直恪尽职守。而如今……我们的机会来了！”  
  
难得的休息日，Eddie打断带毒液出去吃点好东西，改善一下伙食。他在神盾局那里已经留下了案底，过度地暴露自己并不是个明智的选择。在FEAST工作不需要他过多地与人接触，但如果要出去的话，他觉得自己还是得尽量保持低调行事。为了自己的自由，也为了他要做的那些事情。  
  
‘Eddie，我想吃上次那家的披萨饼！’  
  
Eddie笑了笑：“别着急，my love！这次可以让你吃个够！”  
  
如果没有毒液一直以来的陪伴，他可能不会这么快就从人生的低谷中走出来。为了这个家伙，也为了他自己，他必须告别之前的人生，彻底地改变一些东西。那些死在金并手下的，无辜的人不能白死！  
  
“Help！Please,sir！”那是一个红发姑娘，看上去十四五岁的年纪，眼睛红红的，也许是刚跟家里吵完架，跑出来的。  
  
一个蒙着面的家伙正抓着她的手提包，拖着她向前走。或许，她不那么执着，松开手就没事了，丢点钱总比丢了命要好，Eddie心里这么想着。他并不想多管闲事，他可不是什么英雄，甚至不久之前还是个潦倒落魄，无家可归的流浪汉。他咬着牙背过身去，埋头继续向前走。  
  
‘Eddie，我们可以帮她。’  
  
“那是警察的事情，我们不要多管闲事。”  
  
“Sir,please!Help me!”  
  
Eddie仿佛看到一个红发的小女孩浑身颤抖着站在自己面前，她看上去怕极了，却强忍住恐惧上来拥抱了作为陌生人的自己。他无法忘记拥抱那具娇小的身体时，温热柔软的触感。也许，那时给他拥抱的根本不是人类，而是上帝派来的天使。在法庭上，他隔着人群远远地看着她，看着她的嘴角渗出了鲜红，看着她的身体徐徐倒下。他没能救下她，也许，也救不了任何人……  
  
‘你想当个英雄，不是吗？’  
  
被毒液戳中心中所想，Eddie犹豫了。  
  
‘我来帮你吧！’  
  
毒液不顾Eddie的反对，瞬间将他包裹了起来。巨大的身躯让女孩和劫匪都瞬间失了声，毒液像是捉小鸡仔一样揪起瘫倒在地上哆嗦个不停的劫匪，恶狠狠地威胁道：“我不想再看到你出现在这条街，这座城市里。不然，我就会咬掉你的双腿，咬掉你的双臂，再咬掉你的脑袋！听明白了吗？”  
  
劫匪冷汗直流，瞪大了双眼，不停地点着头。从毒液的手中重获自由后，他连滚带爬地消失在了小巷的尽头。  
  
毒液学着从电视里看到的年代剧里的绅士的模样，扶起了坐在地上的女孩，甚至努力地放轻了声音，生怕吓到这个受惊过度的姑娘，“别怕！没人欺负你了！”  
  
“嘿！你怎么又自作主张！”

“承认吧！Eddie你很喜欢这样！”

Eddie并没有否认毒液的说法，转移话题道：“你都把她吓坏了！”

令Eddie没想到的是，他们收获的并不是女孩子的青睐，或者任何感谢的话，而是一声刺耳的尖叫，紧随其后的是令Eddie避之不及的警笛声。他好像能理解一些Peter的处境了。  
  
与此同时，在纽约市的某个咖啡馆中，一位漂亮的金发少女红着一双眼睛似乎正在等待着什么人，她反复摁着手机的锁屏键，不停地查看着屏幕上的时间。  
  
“抱歉！Liz，让你久等了！”Peter接到电话后，赶忙跟莫比亚斯博士请了假，收拾了东西赶过来。  
  
“哦！Peter，你能来，我真的是太开心了！”Liz招了招手，喊来了服务员，对Peter问道，“你要点什么？”  
  
“一杯冷萃咖啡。”实际上Peter不怎么喝咖啡，大多数时间都是陪着哈利喝。  
  
“抱歉，也许我不应该打扰你的！但我实在不知道还能跟谁说了！事情是这样的，你还记得我跟你提过的Flash去参加改造残疾士兵的计划的事情吗？”  
  
Peter点了点头，他不但知道，他还见过被改造过的Flash本人！当然，这件事不能告诉Liz。  
  
Liz说到这里，情绪有些激动，甚至有些语无伦次：“实际上，他被选中了，而且成功了。我不知道他们对他做了什么，但他重新长出了双脚，站了起来！你知道看到他能重新站起来，我有多高兴吗？我简直不敢相信自己的双眼！不过，后来，他又被叫了回去。应该是去执行任务了！但是，从那天起，他就再也没联系我们，就像上一次一样！哦！天哪！Peter，我不知道在他身上到底发生了什么？我……”说着说着，眼泪就控制不住地落了下来，Liz赶忙抽出了几张纸巾，擦拭着源源不断从眼眶里涌出的泪水。  
  
“Liz，Flash是个优秀的军人！他为了国家失去了双腿！如果真的有什么意外，政府也会派人来通知你们的！或许，他只是在执行一个比较机密的任务，所以才没办法联系你们！”Peter耐心地安抚着Liz，政府应该不会把Flash怎么样的，他可是万里挑一可以与毒液完美融合的人。  
  
Liz努力地试图平复自己的情绪，她深呼吸道：“你不知道他去参军的时候，我有多担惊受怕，每周都在等他的消息！每一次都害怕等到的是他牺牲的消息！可那是他的梦想啊！我有什么办法呢？如果蜘蛛侠没有出现就好了，他也不会一时脑热，为了模仿蜘蛛侠，逞英雄去参军！”  
  
Peter默默地垂下了眼睑，服务员端来了冷萃咖啡，他下意识地用双手去握杯子。冰凉的杯壁上挂着水珠，弄湿了他的双手。寒意侵入皮肤，顺着血管涌入了心房，Peter感觉自己的四肢都被冻僵了。面前的女孩激动地说着什么，他却一句话也没听进去。Peter感觉自己的时间仿佛停滞住了，他将视线投向窗外，街道上的行人来来往往，或神色匆忙，或面带笑容，他们的生活在平凡而有序地进行着，而自己仿佛置身在另一个世界。也许，从某些角度来说，女孩的观点是正确的……  
  
被神盾局特工围攻的Eddie，不敌对方的超声波武器败下阵来，被两个特工带领着，来到了一个专门为他这种特殊人士准备的监狱中。  
  
“他还是不肯合作吗？”  
  
“对！一直喊着蜘蛛侠是无辜的！他是被那只该死的虫子洗脑了吗？”  
  
“他的偶像总有一天也会进来的！希望到那时候，他不要高兴得晕过去！”  
  
毒液受了重伤，自己想办法帮他逃走了，就是不知道那家伙什么时候能找到自己。他很担心毒液的情况，不过那家伙那么聪明，应该能照顾好自己，他不需要太过担心。  
  
等看守人员走后，Eddie打算先摸摸这里的情况。他看了一眼四周，对面坐着一个失去了双腿，看上去郁郁寡欢的金发青年，他的脖子挂着一条链子，上面坠着属于军人的金属牌。或许，对他来说，是个不错的切入点。  
  
Eddie主动向对方打招呼道：“嘿！老兄，你又是犯了什么事，被抓进来了？”

纽约市中心，正在举办着一场慈善晚会，被邀请来参加的全是政界和商界的要员。  
  
入口处，一位体态优雅的年轻女子缓缓地走进了会场，她身着一袭黑色的修身长裙，踩着七厘米的高跟鞋，迈着轻快的步子，径直地走到吧台旁。但显然那里已经被人捷足先登了，一位英俊的白人青年正坐在那里，他看上去十分落寞，一个人盯着被子里的金黄色液体发呆，浑然不觉自己俊美的脸庞和身上冰冷忧郁的气息已经迷倒了不少年轻的女士。可她们谁也不敢上前一步，做第一个摘苹果的人。  
  
“光盯着看，杯子的酒就能消失吗？”Felicia完全不畏惧其他人的目光，径直走到青年身旁坐了下来，朝他挑着眉道。  
  
莫比亚斯冰冷的双眸中突然亮起了光：“Kitty，你总算来了！”他一向不善于应付各种社交场合，只想尽快脱掉这身紧绷绷的衣服，回到实验室换上他的白大褂，拥抱那些可爱的数据！  
  
“不请我喝一杯吗？”  
  
“哦！当然！Waiter！”看到Felicia出现的一瞬间，他耳边那些让他困扰不已的声音才停了下来。但他还是没办法静下心来，注意力全都放在了Felicia的身上。她穿的这件礼服自己从来都没有见过，口红的色号似乎是最近新出的，只有身上的香水味是他熟悉的味道。  
  
Felicia主动握住了对方冰冷的手指：“Mike，我知道你不习惯这些。但是……我需要你的帮助！”她确实需要一个帮手，而且，她也不希望自己的恋人因为身份问题一辈子都躲在实验室里。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
在众人的欢呼声中，这次慈善晚会的主角黑道的帝王金并终于出场了。金并在一片簇拥中，挽着一名中年女子缓缓地走上讲台。女子是金并的妻子，尽管年近五十，她的身材依然十分纤细，气质优雅得像是从油画中走出美人。依稀可以窥见，她年轻时令人惊叹的美貌。上天总是会垂怜美丽的生物，岁月并没有在她的脸上留下什么丑陋的痕迹，反而让她增添了几分成熟的韵味。  
  
Felicia盯着台上恩爱的两人，只觉得有些讽刺。  
  
“我知道有很多人疑惑，为什么一个像我这样的人，注重保护自己隐私的人，会愿意将自己置于公众的目光之下。”金并停顿了一下，望向身边的妻子，女人的目光中满是崇拜与支持，“有谁会在他的城市，他的心之所系，正迫切需要他的时候，不愿意挺身而出呢？在你们的帮助下，我们必定会竭尽全力使每一个人，每一个近期受到多起袭击案件影响的人，以及所有将纽约视为自己家园的人，都能见证一个更美好的未来。我感谢你们，愿你们能愉快地享受这个夜晚。”[1]  
  
一个合格的政治家，必须擅长玩弄人心，利用几句话来调动起其他人的情绪。  
  
Felicia拉着莫比亚斯离开了吧台，她挽着男友的胳膊，径直走向了奥斯利，“好久不见了，利兰。”  
  
头发花白的老人紧张地推了一下自己的眼镜，他放下手中的高脚杯，额头上直冒冷汗：“哦！上帝啊！你不该出现在这里！他对你做的事情很生气！”  
  
“我知道。”Felicia微微勾起唇角，压低了声音道，“但你该担心的人不是我。你说，如果他知道了你背地里偷偷干的那些事，他会怎么做？”  
  
“我完全不知道你在说些什么？”  
  
“不！你很清楚！你也很清楚如果他知道了会发生什么，而如果你想活下去，只有一个办法……”  
  
一阵惊呼声打断了他们的谈话，Felicia朝着骚乱发生的源头望过去，金并正抱起他昏倒的妻子，在一群人的簇拥下冲向了出口。  
  
Felicia回头望向奥斯利：“是你做的吗？”  
  
“我以为是你。”奥斯利拿出上衣口袋里的手帕，擦了擦额头上的汗。  
  
“我是绝对不会伤害Vanessa的！”  
  
莫比亚斯拉住有些激动的Felicia：“Kitty，那位女士应该没有中毒。如果你担心她的话，我们还是去医院看看吧！”  
  
病房中，金并坐在病床边上，他紧紧地握着妻子的手，抵在额头前，虔诚地祈祷着。  
  
“Wilson……”病床上的女人轻轻地呼唤着丈夫的名字。  
  
“Vanessa！感谢上帝！”  
  
女人看到自己的丈夫竟然像个小孩子一样红了眼眶，觉得又心疼，又好笑的。她凑过去吻了吻丈夫的额头：“我没事，不要担心了，好吗？”  
  
金并握着妻子的手，一遍一遍地亲吻着她的手心，像是怎么都吻不够似的。  
  
“哦！Wilson！”女人笑着搂过丈夫，让他靠在自己的怀里，无声地安抚着他。  
  
不久之后，金并就因为一些事情被手下的人给叫走了。  
  
Felicia披着莫比亚斯的外套偷偷地溜进了病房里。  
  
病床上的女人看到她，眼中绽放着欣喜的光芒，向她伸出手去：“Kitty！好久不见了！你最近怎么样啊？”  
  
Felicia握住女人有些发凉的手，顺势坐在了病床边上：“菲斯克太太……”  
  
“哦！怎么突然这么生疏了呢？”女人笑着向Felicia张开了手臂，“过来！我的孩子！我很想你！快让我好好看看你！”  
  
“Vanessa！”Felicia扑进女人的怀里，吸了吸酸涩的鼻子，“我也很想你！”  
  
女人捧着她的脸认真端详了一下，温柔地笑着说道：“哦！我的好姑娘！你看上去更成熟了，当然，也更美了！”  
  
Felicia像个要去参加高中成人舞会的小姑娘一样羞涩地笑了笑：“Vanessa，你的身体怎么了？医生怎么说的？”  
  
“年纪大了嘛！没关系的，别放在心上！”  
  
Felicia情不自禁地握住了Vanessa的双手：“我真的很担心你！”  
  
“Vanessa！”金并回来却看到了本不应该出现在这里的Felicia，他怒火中烧，冲上去扼住了Felicia的喉咙道：“你！你根本不该在这里！”  
  
Felicia直觉一股寒意窜上脊背，她浑身发抖，看着眼前双目发红，怒气恣意横生的男人，理智告诉自己必须反击，但身体却仿佛不听使唤一般，僵在了原地。  
  
“Wilson，你在干什么？你快放手！”  
  
Vanessa拍打着金并的手臂，但那家伙好像着了魔一般，根本没听见妻子说的话。  
  
“是不是你？要伤害Vanessa的人是不是你？”  
  
“不！不是我！”Felicia猛烈地摇着头，却被金并一把甩了出去。身后撞上了什么冰冷的东西，却并没有想象中的疼痛，耳边传来熟悉的嗓音，温和而低沉：“Kitty，有人来了，我们得走了。”  
  
随着身后响起的枪声，莫比亚斯以超乎常人的速度抱着Felicia从窗口跳了出去，Felicia不舍地回头望着Vanessa，亮着灯的窗口在视线中逐渐变小，最后完全淹没在了灯火通明的大都市中。等她回过神来的时候，觉得脸上有些发凉，刚开始还以为是风吹的。伸手去摸，指尖上却沾了一片水渍。  
  
莫比亚斯皱起眉头，搂紧了怀里身体发凉的恋人。他偷偷去看了检查报告，那位女士得的是癌症，但他实在是说不出口。  
  
金并一个人坐在医院的走廊上，一言不发地盯着眼前的墙壁。他像是一个守护着珍宝的巨龙一般，守在妻子的病房外，他的手下们将整座医院变作了一座坚不可摧的堡垒，无声地向他的敌人宣告着他的决心。  
  
奥斯利气喘吁吁地走了过来，他擦了擦额头上的汗，告知金并道：“已经安排妥当了。”  
  
回应他的却是缄默，不知道是不是错觉，奥斯利感觉自己额头上的汗似乎向下流得更快了。  
  
“利兰……我们合作将近三十年了，对吗？”金并转过头望着头发花白的老人。  
  
奥斯利点了点头：“的确如此。”  
  
“……到底是谁要伤害Vanessa？”  
  
奥斯利沉默了一会儿，他摘下被雾气弄花的金丝边眼镜，用手帕擦了擦：“你一向将她保护得很好，除非是亲近的人，才能穿过层层守卫，让她没有防备。”  
  
“近亲的人？比如……”  
  
“……黑猫。”既然黑猫要威胁自己，干脆就让她把锅全都背了算了。  
  
“有人看见你跟她交谈过。”  
  
奥斯利感到呼吸一窒，他虚伪地笑了两声，不紧不慢地回答道：“当时是在宴会上，我总不能叫人来直接跟她打起来，不是吗？”  
  
“当初要不是你拦着我，她早就去陪灵猫了。”金并站起身来，从奥斯利颤颤巍巍的手中拿过手帕，神情近乎温柔地替他擦去了额上的汗水：“你知道我有多痛恨被人背叛，我不希望你跟她走得太近……”  
  
奥斯利感觉全身的血液似乎一瞬间凝固了，金并将自己的手帕整理好，帮自己塞进了上衣的口袋中。  
  
TBC  
[1]出自美剧《夜魔侠》


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Harry脑子里有一本完整的金并犯罪事件记录手册，他并不打算一开始就直接找金并的麻烦，将对方惹得恼羞成怒，他可就没得玩了。可过程却比他想象中的要顺利得多，整个FBI几乎都在忙他的事情。  
  
因为Harry的这一举动，Peter也忙得不可开交，天天跟着报社的记者和主编们东奔西跑。但这件事还并不能给他造成困扰。真正令他感到棘手的是民众对他的态度，以及跟在他后面穷追不舍的纽约警察，也许还有几个时不时冒出来的反派。Peter贴在纽约某栋大厦的玻璃墙壁上，仔细观察着周围。  
  
“抢劫啊！”  
  
“哦！好吧！抢劫犯！又来了！就没有人能切实出来解决一下纽约的失业率问题吗？”Peter扯住蛛丝荡了过去，抢过抢劫犯手中的女士皮包，三两下便将人粘在了墙壁上，“嘿！下次不要再这么做了，好吗？”  
  
抢劫犯看到Peter，似乎比看到警察还要害怕，裤裆上湿了一片，滴滴答答地往下淌着什么液体，声音都在发颤：“救命啊！求你不要杀了我！求求你了！”  
  
看来，政府并没有打算帮他澄清，也不知道Flash那边怎么样了？“也许，我该上电视或者报纸澄清一下，杀人的那个蜘蛛侠真的不是我！是假冒的啊！”Peter感到欲哭无泪，他走到被抢劫的年轻女子身旁。  
  
“对！是蜘蛛侠！求你们快来吧！快把他抓起来！他太可怕了！”  
  
Peter试图表现出自己的友好，打断这位女士的谈话可能会吓到她，于是他耐心地等到对方挂断了电话：“呃……女士，你的包！”  
  
女子发出一声凄厉的尖叫，夺过自己的包一下一下地砸在了Peter的脸上，Peter一边躲一边试图缓解一下紧张的气氛：“哦！女士你真的是太热情了！不用这么客气！这是你的好邻居应该做的！”  
  
Peter夜巡结束后，回到家里，梅婶还在开着灯等他，电视里播放着最新的新闻报道。  
  
Peter换了一身衣服，下楼梯，来到了客厅里：“Aunt May，你还没睡吗？”  
  
“你不回来，我不放心。”梅婶拢了拢身上披着的毯子，向Peter伸出了手，“过来，我的孩子！”  
  
电视里正在播放刚刚Peter帮助过的那个女孩的采访。  
  
“我刚刚碰到了蜘蛛侠！对！就是那个穿着红蓝紧身衣的害虫！我用手提包狠狠地砸了他！我很勇敢对吧！你问的当时是怎么想的？哦！这些该死的有超能力的家伙都该滚出纽约市！”  
  
看Peter盯着电视屏幕愣愣地发呆，梅婶摁下了遥控器上的开关键，握住了Peter的双手。  
  
“哦！别理那些家伙！我的好孩子，你做的是对的！”  
  
Peter难过地垂下眼睑，他摇了摇头：“我没事，只是有些累了……”  
  
蜘蛛感应突然响起，Peter立刻趴下护住了梅婶。  
  
但他并没有想到，子弹不是冲着他一个人来的。淡淡的血腥味窜进了Peter的鼻腔，手上似乎沾上了什么温热的液体，他只觉得全身的血液瞬间冻结住了，大脑失去了思考的能力，四肢僵硬得不像话。  
  
梅婶的腹部染上了大片的鲜红，她颤颤巍巍地捂着自己的伤口，血液漫过她的指缝，沾满了她的双手。在老妇人浅色的居家服上，刺眼的颜色正随着时间而逐步扩大范围。她的脸渐渐地失去了红润的色泽，变得发白发灰，那是属于死亡的颜色。  
  
“哦！天哪！这是怎么回事？她失血太多了！”  
  
“她的家属呢？快准备手术！”  
  
Peter连战衣都没来得及换，抱着梅婶赶到了最近的医院。里面的医生和护士正忙着抢救，可他不能暴露自己的身份，那样只会让梅婶陷入更危险的境地。Peter靠在医院的外墙，绝望而悔恨地蜷缩起身体。上一次，他差点失手杀死了自己的挚爱！而这一次，或许，他要因为自己的失误而害死自己唯一的亲人！  
  
神盾局撤走了他家附近的守卫，这才让敌人有机可乘！不能再这样下去了！他必须找到那个威胁他亲人生命的敌人！不想再失去任何人了！  
  
Peter用袖子擦掉了自己眼角的泪花，拨通了一串号码。  
  
“Peter，你和梅婶在哪呢？发生了什么？我听到了枪声！现在警察正在附近……”  
  
“MJ，我需要你的帮助！Aunt May受伤了，在医院，我需要你帮忙照看她！我怕敌人会继续对她下手，用她结婚前的名字May Fitzgerald。我有些事情要处理，地址我待会儿会给你发过去！”  
  
“Peter！到底发生了什么？”女孩还想继续问清楚，可回应她的只有一连串的忙音。  
  
Peter回家换了战衣，他很快就找到了狙击手藏匿的地点。对方是个老手，找了个最不容易受到干扰的角落，在击中后以最快的速度撤离了现场。幸运的是，这是个粗心大意的狙击手，匆忙之中留下了自己的作案工具，一个带着品牌标志的瞄准镜。而那些流窜于街头巷尾和海港码头，负责倒卖军火和毒品的家伙们，一定能告诉他，这个瞄准镜到底属于谁？  
  
夜已深，而纽约的黑道帝王似乎正因为某件重要的事情而精神抖擞，无法入睡。他穿着宽松的纯棉睡衣，坐在客厅的沙发上。他的左手边立着一盏阅读灯，在暖黄色的光芒下，静静地翻阅着手中的书页。  
  
家仆轻手轻脚地走了进来，怕惊醒楼上睡觉的夫人，走到金并的身边，俯下身低声道：“两个礼物，其中有一个送到了。”  
  
“很好，这个夜晚终于有了收获。”金并满意地点了点头，他看上去心情不错，主动和家仆攀谈了起来，“查理，你知道欧里庇德斯吗？”  
  
“是明星吗？还是某个政客？”  
  
金并听了仆人的回答，笑着道：“哦！你真可爱！你错过了自己喜欢的职业，像你这样的男人应该尽情施展自己的才华！”  
  
“是吗？我的妻子也是这样说的，她说……”  
  
“欧里庇德斯，希腊剧作家，代表作有《美狄亚》、《埃勒克特拉》《阿尔克提斯》……我一直很喜欢他的作品。上帝欲使其灭亡，必先使其疯狂！延长了乐趣，使乐趣增加了千倍，你懂吗？”提到了自己所喜欢的东西，金并的声音听上去很兴奋，甚至还有些让人不易察觉到的疯狂。  
  
仆人困惑地摇了摇头：“不太懂，菲斯克先生。”  
  
金并放下手中的书，站起身来拍了拍仆人的肩膀：“没关系的，你有个好妻子，查理！”  
  
“谢谢您，菲斯克先生。”仆人目送着他满脸笑意的主人走上了二层的卧室。[1]  
  
夜未央，天未明，中华街却已是一派烟火丛生。许多餐厅已经开工，向往常一样，准备着一天中的第一顿饭。这个来自东亚的民族似乎从来都不觉疲倦，他们习惯了低调内敛的生活方式，孜孜不倦地运用勤劳和智慧来获取财富。  
  
而它的掌权者也跟他的族人一样，不习惯贪睡，早早地就起了床。  
  
底片先生坐在自客厅里的太师椅上，隔着玻璃望向凄凉破败的庭院，枯枝落叶随着寒风在空中摇曳。也许，对于他们来说，这个冬天，注定不会太平静。他皱起眉头，陷入了沉思。  
  
令他没有想到的是，一位不速之客早就已经在客厅里兀自坐下等待他了。看到Peter的出现，底片先生看上去并没有那么惊讶，他淡淡地瞟了一眼来人，起身为Peter倒了一杯热茶。  
  
看到这位黑道头目并没有像其他罪犯那样害怕自己，Peter不知为什么反倒松了一口气：“抱歉！李先生，我并不是有意想要打扰你的！”  
  
“我想，你应该是忙了一晚上，待会儿还要继续打起精神来完成某些事情，对吗？”隔着袅袅升起的水汽，那张如相片一般曝光过度的面孔，渐渐显露在了Peter面前，这是他不曾见过的模样。不过，见过那么多超能力者，Peter早就已经习以为常了。

“尝尝吧，这味道不会让你后悔的。”  
  
跑了一晚上，Peter是真的感觉有些口渴。他并没有细想，掀开了面罩的下端，沁人心脾的茶香顺着鼻腔飘进了自己的大脑里，让他感觉轻松了不少。清甜的茶水滑过喉咙，抚平了他内心的焦躁不安。  
  
“我听说皇后区发生了一场枪击案，受伤的是一位年逾六旬的老妇人……”底片先生低低地开了口，他悠远绵长的声音似乎是在向Peter讲述一个古老的传说，“……我为你婶婶的事情感到很抱歉，我也为她这样的遭遇感到难过！希望上帝能保佑她度过难关！”  
  
只听“砰”地一声，绘着青花的薄胎瓷杯碎成了几片，冒着热气的香茶顺着红木桌面滴到了深棕色的地板上。  
  
“如果上帝真的存在，就不该让她遭受这些！”不只是梅婶！还有Harry！还有Gwen！还有那些埃利斯岛上无辜的人们！Peter将手里的瞄准镜头放到了底片先生的面前，“这是一种很难在美国买到的高级瞄准镜，我只想知道它的买家是谁？”  
  
底片先生将瞄准镜握在手中，把玩了一会儿，确实是从他手里流出去的东西，“我会告诉你，它的买主是谁，在你听完了我的故事之后。”  
  
“那你最好长话短说。”Peter没有心情在这里跟对方在这里耗时间。  
  
“年轻人，耐心些，才能得到你想要的东西。”  
  
“上个世纪的八十年代末，一个出生于中国福建的男人，抱着衣锦还乡的梦想，不远万里地来到了这片传说中铺满了黄金的土地上。可令他没想到是，等待着他的不是诱人的财富和舒适的生活，而是来自不同种族的欺辱和打压。语言不通带来的交流障碍，使他只能选择做最繁重的体力活，可即便每天累得要死，拿到手的薪水依然少得可怜。为了生存，他和他的同胞们在中华街组织起了帮派，一起用血肉来守护他们的根据地。不久之后的一次行动中，他们遇到了意外。作为唯一的幸存者，他拼命逃了回来，却落入了敌人的手中，被他们绑起来做人体实验。惨无人道的实验使他的人格分裂成了两个，他也因此获得了远超于常人的能力。”  
  
Peter觉得房间突然开始变得阴森森的，仿佛置身于医院里的太平间，冰冷粘稠的感觉让他感觉无法呼吸，他猛地站起身来，想要摆脱这种感觉，岔开话题道：“你说的实验跟埃利斯岛上的事情有关吗？”  
  
底片先生没有回答他，只是默默地握住了他的手腕：“年轻的Parker先生，听说，不杀人是你的行事准则。如果，那个人残忍地杀害了你的至亲，你还会做出同样的选择吗？”  
  
Peter觉得周身缠绕着一股恶寒，自两人肌肤相贴处散发出的寒意竟化成了黑色的烟雾，缠上了他的手臂，缓缓地飘向他的心口处。Peter猛地打了个寒颤，用力地甩开了底片先生的手。再回头一看哪里有什么黑雾，不过是自己看花了眼而已。  
  
“李先生，我只想知道买主是谁。”  
  
“威尔逊·菲斯克，这才是你真正需要的名字。”底片先生端起另一杯茶，轻轻地抿了一口，“还有一点，年轻的Parker先生，希望下次见面的时候，你不要再叫错了。我不是马丁，我是Mr.Negative。”  
  
“抱歉，你说什么？”  
  
“Parker先生，希望你帮我，也帮你自己做一件事。一件做完了，会令你我都很开心的事情……”  
  
天亮得很快，阳光普照大地，Peter却没有感觉到任何的暖意。可能因为缺少适当的休息，他感觉自己已经完全失去了思考的能力，底片先生的话在他的脑子里反反复复地回响着，仿佛来自地狱的恶魔在耳边低语，诱惑着他堕落那无尽的深渊。  
  
“杀了菲斯克，为你那个躺在病床上奄奄一息的婶婶，也为了你那个还被关在监狱里被病痛折磨的恋人！杀了他！”  
  
Peter猛地甩了甩头，努力地集中精神。兜里的电话响了起来，是Felicia的号码。  
  
“Peter，你听我说。Parker太太已经脱离危险了，我已经安排她住进了设备最好的ICU病房，也找了保镖保护她的安全。枪击的事情我也安排人去查了，你现在在哪？”  
  
“小猫咪，谢谢你！但有件事我必须去做！我必须去亲自完成这件事！”  
  
“Peter！你别冲动……”  
  
这是Peter在一天之内挂断的第二个女孩的电话，如果Harry知道一定会责怪他不够绅士。可他就像被魔鬼附身了一样，一种近乎偏执的念头驱使着他做出行动！似乎什么都无法阻止他！他今天必须得见到金并！  
  
以慈善为名的拍卖会上，政客、富商还有各界的精英，纽约城里有头有脸的人都来了。似乎两个月前，发生在时代广场上的惨剧并没有给他们的生活带来任何影响。地球依然照常转动，他们的生活也依然在轨道上稳步行驶着。  
  
底片先生为Peter提供了确切的时间和地点，但他错误地选择了一个并不那么友好的方式来到了现场。Peter拽着蛛丝，破窗而入，表现得像个入室抢劫的强盗，一个十恶不赦的坏蛋！  
  
看到蜘蛛侠的出现，人群如同教堂前广场上正在进食的鸽子，被大笑着跑进鸽群中的淘气包给吓到，四散纷飞。  
  
金并像一座大山一样屹立在空旷的大厅中一动不动，他沉着冷静的模样似乎在告诉Peter，他也在等待着对方的到来。  
  
“这位不愿意透露真实身份的先生，这里并不欢迎你！你并不在受邀名单之列里。”  
  
“我不是来参加你的拍卖会的！”Peter带着令人感到恐惧的压迫力，一步一步地走向面前的这位黑道帝王，“你雇人射伤了一位无辜的老人！而她现在还躺在ICU里生命垂危！”  
  
金并并不惧怕Peter的靠近，他放低了声音，有些无辜地为自己辩解道，“我只是请了杀虫公司去清除掉一只危害社会的小虫子而已。而他为了保护自己的生命，躲开了那致命的一击……”  
  
Peter一拳打在了金并的下巴上，他庞大的身躯猛地飞出老远，重重地砸在了地板上。  
  
“你以为你是什么？一个锄强扶弱、拯救世界的超级英雄吗？不！你不过是一个依仗着自己的拳头，将自己凌驾于法律之上的恶棍！你跟那些小偷、毒贩和杀人犯没什么区别！”金并站起身来，朝着Peter冲了过去。  
  
Peter似乎完全没有克制自己的意思，他的动作很快，拳头如同炮弹一样，一拳拳地打在金并的身上，这位威风凛凛的黑道帝王像一只衰老孱弱的雄狮成了Peter发泄的沙包。Peter感觉到自己的手上都是血，可他分不清是金并的还是自己的。  
  
“你想杀了我，对吗？承认吧！你的确是这么想的！你看，其实，你跟我也没有什么区别！”  
  
金并虚弱的声音让Peter停了下来，他喘着粗气，看向躺在地上的金并，头脑中有一个声音正在不停地蛊惑着他：“杀了他！杀了他！杀了他！”Peter只觉得头痛欲裂。  
  
金并冷笑着从地上站了起来，他看起来并没有气急败坏，反而十分地激动，他走到Peter的身前，用只有两个人的声音说道：“怎么了？你满嘴的俏皮话都哪去了？时代已经改变了，黑暗会慢慢地吞噬光明，这是无法逆转的趋势，Parker先生！”  
  
Peter怔了一下，他红着眼揪住了金并的衣领，拳头照着那张丑恶的面孔砸了下去。他知道了自己是谁！他会伤害哈利！伤害梅婶！甚至是MJ！而且他已经这么做了！不行！不能这么下去！可他该怎么办呢？杀了他吗？Peter的动作不自觉地变得更加狠厉了起来，金并已经处于下风，被他揍得毫无还手之力。而他的拳头还不知疲倦地砸向那张沾满血污，已经肿胀变形了的脸！  
  
“Vanessa……”  
  
Peter蓦地停止了手下的动作，如果Peter没猜错，那应该是一个女人的名字。  
  
“Why did you say that name？”  
  
Peter没有防备，被Wade一把从金并身上推开。Wade激动地揪着金并的衣领质问他：“Why did you say that name?”  
  
“等等，哥好像串场了？”Wade像丢垃圾一样，松开了金并的衣领，他走过去一把搂住Peter的肩膀，“哦！Spidy！抱歉，哥来迟了！复仇者最近一直在找哥的麻烦！你婶婶的事情哥很抱歉……”  
  
Peter没有仔细听Wade在说什么，他只是为刚刚感到后怕。拳头上的血还温热着，没有凝固，如果不是Wade的突然出现，他可能真的会杀了金并！  
  
在Peter发愣的时候，一位女士冲破了守卫的阻拦，哭着跑向了躺在地上的金并，她双手发颤，拿着手帕替金并擦去脸上的血污。  
  
如果Peter没猜错，那应该是金并的妻子！而自己刚刚差点失手让这位女士失去了她深爱的丈夫！  
  
可是，为什么？Peter气冲冲地向金并发问：“你也有深爱的人！和深爱着你的人！那你应该也知道如果失去了心爱的人，会有多么地痛苦！那你为什么还能做出那些事？你为什能忍心让那些无辜的人也去体会这样的痛苦？”  
  
金并在妻子的搀扶下，艰难地坐了起来，他紧紧地握着妻子颤抖的双手：“为了这个城市更加美好的明天！”  
  
金并眼中的坚定让Peter慌了神，他怎么可以这么心安理得地说出这些呢？面对那些被他伤害过的人，他却连一点愧疚之心都没有吗？可自己又为什么能从对方的眼神中看到了名为悲悯的东西呢？  
  
“你凭什么擅自决定该由谁来牺牲？你不是什么慈善家，你只是个杀人犯！”  
  
“杀人犯明明是你！蜘蛛侠！”围观的人中，有人忍不住指责起Peter来。  
  
“对啊！我们都在电视里看到了！你是怎么对那些罪犯的！”  
  
“你才是该被抓起来的人！”  
  
“你们这些拥有超能力的人才不是什么英雄！是一群扰乱社会治安的不法公民！”  
  
……  
  
周围的对于他的批评声不断地扩大，像一群苍蝇一样在耳边嗡嗡地响个不停。Peter觉得很累，他只想休息一下，喘口气。Peter缓缓地蹲下身体，不管不顾地瘫坐在冰凉的大理石地砖上，耷拉着脑袋。  
  
“咳咳，抱歉了！孩子，虽然很不愿意开口，但你现在是罪犯了！你得跟我走一趟！”金红色的铠甲停在半空中，对坐在地上疲惫不堪的青年说道。  
  
Peter却恍若未闻，他呆呆地望着地砖上繁复的花纹，就像一座没有生命的雕像一样一动不动。

“Harry……”  
  
在睡梦中，Harry听到有人在叫自己的名字，可目光所及之处一片漆黑，他什么也看不见。  
  
“Harry，我在这里！”  
  
那是Peter的声音，一只手搭在自己的肩膀上轻轻地拍了拍，Harry回过头。身着黑色战衣的Peter伫立在自己的面前。Harry觉得有些奇怪，他明明没有看到Peter的脸，却感觉对方正在微笑。  
  
“我很想你……”  
  
一股冰冷的气息如同刚刚从冬眠中苏醒过来的毒蛇，顺着他的脚腕往上爬，冰冷光滑的鳞片蹭过自己的皮肤，所到之处激起一阵战栗。他忍不住向后退，双脚却好像被钉在了原地，无法动弹，任凭对方将手从肩膀划过他的脖子贴在了他的脸侧。  
  
“你怎么了？看上去好像很冷？”穿着毒液战衣的Peter语气温柔得不像话，可他身上的气息却让Harry无端感到恐惧，“你为什么不说话呢？看到我不开心吗？”  
  
那人张开双臂将他抱进了怀里，冰冷的气息扑打在耳畔，低沉的嗓音让他不住地发抖。  
  
“已经没有人可以伤害你了。因为……我把他们都杀了……”  
  
Harry猛地打了一个寒颤，四周突然亮了起来，他将视线下移，总算明白为什么自己的脚动不了了。成山的尸体堆积在他们的脚下，不同的是，这次不再是那些无辜惨死的人，而是他们曾经的敌人。  
  
尖叫着从梦中惊醒，额头上布满了密密麻麻的汗珠，Harry烦躁地晃了晃脑袋，希望自己能赶紧忘掉那个该死的噩梦。为了转移注意力，他打开了牢房里的电视，想看看金并是不是又在开什么可笑的新闻发布会！他无意识地摁着换台键，明星绯闻、巴以冲突、医疗改革、女权主义游行……这些政治家还不如好好琢磨琢磨怎么把就业率升上去！  
  
画面转到新闻播报时，Harry却突然停了下来，穿着红蓝紧身衣的蜘蛛侠正在殴打着一个穿白色西装的光头胖子。那个胖子看上去毫无招架之力，已经被揍得奄奄一息，马上就要昏厥过去了，可蜘蛛侠还是没有停手。画面一转，钢铁侠正在满街追着蜘蛛侠跑，而蜘蛛侠旁边的死侍还在不要命地对他可以看到的任何镜头进行解说。  
  
终于，电视屏幕上的画面停止了。主持人开始播报最新的信息，因为蜘蛛侠一直以来的所作所为和他的杀人行径，被列为了政府的头号通缉要犯，警方已经对他展开了正式的拘捕。  
  
他本想一步一步慢慢来，但他的敌人显然没什么耐心继续等下去，那自己也就不需要跟他们客气了。  
  
随着走廊尽头传来的皮鞋踏在地面的声音，Harry迎来了他今天的第一个访客。  
  
Harry起身走到玻璃墙前，跟对面的盲人律师打招呼：“早上好，Matt！”  
  
“早上好，Harry！”Matt将盲杖放在一旁，摸索着椅子坐下，“我带来了一些新的消息……也许，你愿意听听。”  
  
看到Matt独自一人前来，而没有那个年轻的金发女孩陪同，Harry笑着道：“Karen又去报社找资料了吧！她可真是执着啊！”  
  
“她一直都是这样……”Matt笑了笑，语气听起来有些无奈，“不过这也是她最令人着迷的地方。”  
  
“我猜……这也是你喜欢她的原因吧！”  
  
Matt笑着点了点头，承认了Harry的猜测。他对Karen一直都很有好感，但他们的感情在不久之前才刚步入正轨，开始正式约会。  
  
Harry缓缓地收敛起了脸上的笑意，连声音都不自觉地低沉了几分：“Peter现在很危险，他需要我们的帮助。我恳请你帮我一个忙，用你的另一个身份。但这样可能会让你、Foggy和Karen都置身于危险的境地，如果你拒绝的话，我也不强求。”  
  
实际上，Matt也一早就听到了电视新闻里的报道：“你开口的时候就已经算准了我不会拒绝了，不是吗？”  
  
“我的父亲虽然对我的教育不怎么上心，但至少他教会了我一点。真诚才是长久的相处之道！”  
  
纽约街头，一场罕见的超级英雄大战正在进行着，只不过这次与钢铁侠站在对立面的人，从美国队长换成了平民英雄蜘蛛侠。他们不想扩大负面影响，有意地往人少的地方走。  
  
“你最好停下来！乖乖跟我走一趟！我可不想对一个孩子动手！”Tony带着一群马克战甲在后面紧追不舍，他心里很清楚，Peter不会杀人。但他签了那该死的协议，得给监管组织一个交代。不过，这位没签协议的好邻居显然不会轻易屈服。  
  
“抱歉！Mr.Stark，束手就擒不是我的风格！”  
  
“Spidy，借哥搭个顺风车！”Peter荡着蛛丝，握住Wade举起的手臂，将人带到房顶上。  
  
“所以，你是绝对不肯合作了？”Tony歪着头耸了耸肩，他将掌心炮的力量调到最低挡位，“希望蜘蛛侠粉丝协会的不要来复仇者基地抗议！”  
  
Peter感觉自己的脑子到现在还是懵的，如果刚刚不是Wade拉着他跑了出来，他可能会不加抵抗地被带走，现在已经呆在为他特制的牢房里了。疲惫的身体和受挫的精神让他的战斗力大打折扣，即便有Wade在一旁照应，他的应战也显得十分吃力。  
  
对方的战甲似乎可以干扰他的蜘蛛感应，Peter猝不及防地挨了一下子。蛛丝断裂，他从半空中摔下来，重重地砸在天台的楼板上。等他稍稍喘口气，准备起身继续应战的时候，已经被一群马克战甲围了起来。  
  
Peter感觉自己的后背像被卡车碾过一样，喉咙里溢满了腥甜：“菲斯克派人射伤了我的婶婶……”  
  
“这不是你在整个纽约的上流人士面前殴打他的理由。”Tony叹了口气，超级英雄的生存环境本来就已经相当艰难了。这下好了，这莽撞的小子惹恼了最不该惹的一群人！“看来，我得提醒你一下。你刚刚的行为叫寻仇！”  
  
Peter缓缓地站起身来，“Mr.Stark，我相信你！我把你当成父亲来尊敬！我把Harry交给你们，可他却在你们的严密监控下，差点从楼上跳下去摔死。现在，我唯一的亲人躺在ICU病房里，因为政府不肯相信我没有杀人，而撤走了我家周围的警卫，在明知道会有人伤害她的情况下！我曾经救过那么多人，可到头来却连我最亲的人都救不了！Mr.Stark，你可以告诉我这是为什么吗？这是成为超级英雄的诅咒吗？”  
  
这一次，一向巧舌如簧的Tony也不知该如何回答。如果出事的人是Pepper，他不一定会表现得比这个孩子理智多少。  
  
趁Tony发愣的时候，Wade用他的双刀解决掉了几台战甲，他推了一把Peter，道：“哥会拖住这个小胡子的！你快走！”  
  
专门关押超级英雄的监狱中  
  
“哦！你们要把哥带去哪里？要对哥严刑逼供吗？根本就不需要！因为哥根本就没有底线！你们问什么，哥都可以回答！甚至是内裤颜色和尺寸！”  
  
“闭上你的嘴！没人关心这些！”  
  
“哦！真的吗？那这个呢？”Wade说着掀起了自己的面罩。  
  
看到那张仿佛被原子弹轰炸过的脸，押送他的警卫忍不住干呕了起来。经过Flash的房间，Wade热情地跟里面的人打着招呼：“嘿！哥知道你！你是Spidy的头号粉丝，对吗？哦！你的腿怎么了？哦！可怜的孩子！当时一定很疼吧！”  
  
听到Peter的名字，Flash激动地撑起双臂，从床上跳了下来，他拖着两条残破的腿移动到透明的隔断前：“你认识Spidy！他怎么样了？上帝啊！他们根本不相信我说的话！Spidy根本没有杀人！是有人复制了他的能力！我跟他一起打倒了那些人！”  
  
“哦！这是当然的了！我们可爱的Spidy怎么会杀人呢！根本就是有人陷害的！”Wade回过头，对跟在他身后穿着西装的男人说道，“你听到这个孩子说的了吗？Mr.Iron-Man！”  
  
Wade故意上扬的声调听起来极为讽刺，但Tony并没有回答他。他当然听到了，听得很清楚，他也认为Peter这个孩子不会杀人，不知道是刚刚打斗中造成的软组织挫伤还是别的什么原因，Tony感觉自己的胸口处阵阵发疼。  
  
Wade走到Eddie的牢房前，故意停了下来，“哦！哥好像也见过你！你不是那个要吃了哥的脑袋的黑色大块头吗？”  
  
Eddie并不记得见过Wade这号人：“抱歉！那时候我被人控制了，完全不记得有这件事！”  
  
“哦！你现在的模样好看多了！真的！那个黑色大块头真的太丑了！”  
  
“谢谢！”  
  
有人在陷害Peter，而政府却选择了无视Flash的证词，也许真的有藏在暗中的势力在策划着什么阴谋。  
  
“Friday，我的好姑娘！看来，我们得偷偷摸摸地做点什么了。”

TBC  
[1]改编自《神奇蜘蛛侠：重归黑暗》


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

约市某栋大厦顶层的高级餐厅  
  
整个黑暗世界的统治者威尔逊·菲斯克，也就是人们口中的金并，像每个普通家庭的丈夫一样，陪着他的妻子享受难得的二人世界。音乐、美酒、佳肴以及一生挚爱的陪伴，恐怕没有什么比现在更能让金并感到幸福了。  
  
也许是他的幸福太过刺眼，上天一定要让这顿堪称完美的晚餐留下一些遗憾。  
  
子弹破窗的时候，金并还沉浸在妻子温柔的笑容之中，他似乎从来都没有想过有人敢于挑战他的权威，对他进行暗杀。很明显，子弹是冲着他来的，穿过玻璃，打碎了他手边的酒杯，金黄色的香槟崩裂开，溅在了白色的桌布上，也溅在了他纯白的西服上。  
  
金并一边呼喊着妻子的名字，一边冲了过去将她护在身下。他的西装是特殊材质打造的，可以抵御子弹的攻击。  
  
“Wilson，这到底是怎么回事？”女人的眼神中惊魂未定，她似乎从未经历过这样的危险时刻，这种恐怖袭击对她来说似乎只存在于电视和报纸上。  
  
面对妻子的诘问，金并吻了她的额头，将她交给了赶来保护他们的手下：“Vanessa，你先回家！他们会保护你的！相信我，我很快就会解决这件事的！”  
  
目送妻子离开后，金并缓缓地点燃了一根雪茄，手下的人走过来，附在他的耳边说了些什么。他的手指一用力，雪茄断成了两截。  
  
“哦！那可是很难得的东西。”看金并额上青筋暴露的模样，奥斯利不紧不慢地说道，“你不想跟我分享一下到底发生了什么吗？”  
  
“我最大的制毒基地被那个该死的恶魔捣毁了！”  
  
“高夫人怎么说？”基地被捣毁，金并的合伙人此刻一定也不好过。如果失去了对方的帮助，相当于失去了最大的经济来源，他正在试图收回自己失去的势力，这对于他来说无疑是一记重创。  
  
“她传话来，打算退出美国市场。”金并扔掉了手中的香烟，“利兰，你最近看上去似乎心事重重……”  
  
“最近的事情实在太多，我年纪大了，有些力不从心了。”奥斯利的额头上忍不住开始冒虚汗，基地被捣毁，所有的资产势必会重新清查一遍。他的那些小把戏很可能会暴露在金并的眼皮底下。看来，他得尽早跑路了。  
  
“这不像是你会说的话。”  
  
“人都是会老的，菲斯克。”  
  
“人也都是会死的……所以我们要在死神来临前多做些自己想做的事情。”金并拍了拍奥斯利的肩膀，将手中还燃着的雪茄掐灭，扬长而去。  
  
老人的头发似乎一下子全白了，他孤零零地站在原地，如坠冰窟。  
  
纽约冬日的夜晚，刺骨的寒风裹挟着冰渣子刮过行人被冻得通红的脸颊。宽阔的马路上，一辆黑色的商务车正缓缓地行驶着。托空调系统的福，车外天寒地冻的，车内却温暖得让人只想与美梦拥抱。  
  
驾驶座上的青年似乎有些心不在焉，总是忍不住侧过头去看旁边陷入酣睡的黑发少女。少女靠在车座上，呼吸均匀而绵长，带出的水汽很快在玻璃上凝成了一层白雾。她看上去十分地疲惫，眼下染上了淡淡的乌青，连粉底都快要遮不住了。  
  
莫比亚斯心疼地望着Felicia，她这些日子忙得根本没时间好好休息，只能在车上眯一会儿。但他也明白，有些事情必须由Felicia亲手完成，他只恨自己能力不够，不能多替恋人分担些。  
  
车子很快驶到了公寓楼下。莫比亚斯轻轻地叫了Felicia两声，回应他的却是一连串不满的嘟囔，渴睡的猫咪翻了个身，换了个舒服的姿势，又睡了过去。看这架势，回去肯定直接躺倒，连妆也不打算卸了吗？第二天早上又会抱怨伤皮肤的吧！他无奈地笑笑，轻轻地替Felicia将外套的拉链拉好，带好帽子和围巾，准备将人抱回去。  
  
打开车门的一瞬间，浓重的血腥味扑鼻而来。他立刻打起精神，叫醒了Felicia。  
  
“Kitty，醒醒！有情况！”在他们的两点钟方向，一个活人，两具尸体。不过还活着的那个也受了重伤，不赶快送医院的话，怕是很难撑过今晚。  
  
Felicia立刻打起了十二分精神，她揉了揉雾蒙蒙的双眼，小心翼翼地下了车。  
  
两人分别从两侧向目标靠近，躲在柱子后面的人终于现出了真身。  
  
白发苍苍的老人虚弱地靠坐在柱子上，他的肩膀被子弹射中，灰色的西装上一片殷红。  
  
“利兰！天哪！怎么会这样！”Felicia赶紧跑到奥斯利的身边，摘下自己的围巾替他用力捂住还在流血的伤口，“你撑着点！我们马上送你去医院！”  
  
老人气喘吁吁，略带几分调侃意味地埋怨道：“哦！还不是因为你！你这个不让人省心的小丫头！”  
  
“你别说话了！保存体力！”Felicia忍不住红了眼眶。  
  
两人合力将奥斯利搀扶到了汽车后座上，这回换成Felicia来开车，没有人能比她更熟悉纽约的每一条街道。  
  
失血过多似乎已经让这个老年人的思维混乱了起来，他笑嘻嘻地说道：“小丫头，我有没有告诉过你，我以前去越南打过仗啊？那时候我就发现，什么公平正义都是狗屁！人活着就是在压迫和剥削自己的同类，所谓的幸福都是从其他人身上掠夺来的！”  
  
Felicia可没心情跟他开玩笑，也没心情听他类似于最后的人生总结之类的演讲：“你可以留着命去跟警察说！他们应该很乐意听你分享你那些烂掉牙的老故事。”  
  
“菲斯克老了，我也老了。我们都要被这个时代给淘汰了……”奥斯利深吸了几口气，转过头看向身边的莫比亚斯，“哦！没想到这个小母猫最后找了个吸血鬼！你们的孩子又会是什么怪物？吸血猫吗？”  
  
“死老头！你能不能闭上嘴！别再唧唧歪歪了！”视线逐渐被泪水所模糊，记忆力那些勉强称得上温情脉脉的片段如同重型机车碾压在刚铺好沥青的路面上一般，在脑海中轮番滚过，留下一道道沉重的印记。  
  
‘你可真是个勇敢又莽撞的小丫头！可怜的孩子，可别走上你父亲的老路。’  
  
‘菲斯克，留下她吧！也许，她可以代替她父亲完成他没完成的工作。’  
  
‘她只是个不懂事的小丫头！菲斯克，别对她那么苛刻！’  
  
后座上，老人沙哑虚弱的嗓音将Felicia猛地拉回现实，听上去似乎终于有了几分悔恨。  
  
“年轻人，你说，我犯了那么多罪，还能上天堂吗？”  
  
莫比亚斯沉默了片刻，真诚地道：“诚心忏悔的话，上帝会原谅你的。”  
  
“万能的天父……”  
  
“砰”地一声，子弹从后车窗射入，穿过他的后脑从眉心射出。可惜，他没有机会再完成自己人生中最后一次的忏悔了。  
  
车辆失控，Felicia猛打转向盘，车子重重地撞到了旁边的护栏上。安全气囊慢慢地恢复了原状，她不管不顾地趴在方向盘上，泣不成声。  
  
车窗外，枪声伴随着人临死之前发出的悲鸣，在寂静的夜晚显得格格不入。过了一会儿，那恼人的声音总算是停了。凛冽的寒风裹挟着鲜血的温热在车门被打开的瞬间扑面而来，男人宽厚的身躯如同一道温暖的屏障将她完全隔绝开来。  
  
战斗中被子弹打穿的油箱在滴滴答答地往外漏油，温柔熟悉的声线在她耳边响起：“Kitty，我们得离开这里了。”  
  
Felicia被打横抱起，她试图把整个人缩进男友的怀里，似乎只有被熟悉的气息包裹着，才能让她稍微感觉安心些。  
  
莫比亚斯转过身，将满目疮痍遮挡在恋人的视线之外：“可能会有些冷，你抱紧我些。”  
  
两人身后的车子不知怎么，突然烧了起来。火舌在汽油的引导下吞没了整个车体，包裹起后方驾驶座上已经没了呼吸的老人。火焰安静地燃烧着，偶尔发出轻微的噼啪声，如同一首凄美悲伤的挽歌。  
  
Felicia忍不住探出头去，她越过男友的肩膀，望着身后徐徐燃烧的火焰，火光映在她泪水朦胧的双眼中，愈燃愈烈。  
  
一阵微风吹过，硕大的黑色的羽翼从男人的肩胛处生出，缓缓向两侧张开，猩红的双眸闪着诡异的光。宛如撒旦临世，踏着地狱烈火而来，所到之处万物凋零，寸草不生。苍白的月光下，黑色羽翼抖动着扑闪了一下，两人腾空而上，一起消失在了茫茫夜色中。

纽约市远郊的一栋房子里，Peter在逃脱追捕的途中被美国队长他们救了下来，现在潜藏在这个安全屋里，准备探讨下一步的计划。  
  
“孩子，你需要聊聊吗？”Steve搬了一把凳子坐在一脸失魂落魄的Peter的身边，后者似乎什么也没听到，只是盯着角落里壁纸上的花纹发呆。  
  
Peter低着头喃喃自语：“Uncle Ben因我而死，Gwen也离开了我……而现在，我又差点失去了Aunt May……”实际上，此刻困扰着他的，还有一个他不敢去想，也绝不肯承认的事情……  
  
Natasha走过来，握着Peter的肩膀，安慰他道：“Peter，每个人都曾失去过重要的人……”她抬眼看了一眼Sam和Steve。  
  
“Yeah，我的战友莱利……”Sam耸了耸肩，这年头哪个英雄没有过一点伤痛的经历呢！  
  
Steve似乎是回忆起了什么，他皱起了眉头：“我的……Bucky……”  
  
“不过，值得庆幸的是，我们现在还有机会补救，不是吗？”为了躲避追捕，Natasha染了一头金发，少了几分明艳，却多了几分温柔，她拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“打起精神来吧！金并可不会就此停手。我们得到消息，政府中有人试图复制你的能力，来制造超级士兵。所以，你有没有什么有用的情报跟我们分享一下？”  
  
“我只知道金并一直在做人体研究，而且制造了可以短时间内复制我能力的药剂。那些杀人的冒牌货蜘蛛侠就是那东西的产物。而这项研究以前应该是Harry的父亲负责的，为了复制我父亲研究出的赋予我能力的蜘蛛毒液。”  
  
“简而言之，制造超级士兵。看来又是你的崇拜者啊！Cap！”Natasha朝Steve挑了挑眉。  
  
“是罗斯。”  
  
“那位国务卿先生？”Sam似乎不敢相信。  
  
Steve点了点头。  
  
“看来，我们有的忙了！”Natasha耸了耸肩。  
  
某商业晚会  
  
Tony以前最喜欢的场合，除了享受人们艳羡的目光之外，他总能找到一位美丽迷人的女士同自己春宵一夜。但是，现在有了Pepper，他就对这种事不怎么上心了。Tony端着一杯香槟，看似漫不经心地走到角落的吧台旁，寻了个空位坐了下来。  
  
“国务卿先生，你可真是个大忙人哪！想见你一面比见外星人还难！”  
  
年迈的将军看上去有些沉闷，他冷冰冰地回答道：“我们之间似乎没什么话可聊。”  
  
“怎么会呢？不如，我来提醒你一下吧！”Tony缓缓地放下了酒杯，眼中的笑意渐渐凝固成霜，“比如，你明知道那孩子是无辜的，还下令追捕他的事情！我可没想到你会跟一个孩子过不去！”  
  
罗斯面带愠色地纠正他道：“他是蜘蛛侠！不是一个孩子！”  
  
“所以，你承认了，对吗？哦！这可真令人感到意外，不是吗？我是说，身为一个宣传着自由与民主的联邦制国家的国务卿……”  
  
“少说风凉话了！我们需要一支军队！Stark！而不是那么几个超能力者！”白发将军停顿了一下，他深吸了几口气，继续道，“你比我更了解几年前发生了什么！那些该死的外星人还会回来的！我们必须做好准备！”  
  
Tony皱起眉头，没人比他更了解那场战争的可怕，他控制不住焦虑的发作，试图靠些无意义的手势来缓解：“所以，你打算打造一支蜘蛛军团？”  
  
“总比制造一群浩克或者美国队长要容易些！”  
  
Tony叹了口气，激动地说道：“我们说好的！我会想办法拉他进复仇者！只是需要一些时间。”  
  
回应他的却是对方的一声冷笑。  
  
“别忘了你签那个协议，Stark！我已经给了你足够充裕的时间了。我们需要蜘蛛侠，可我们更需要赋予他能力的东西。”罗斯拍了拍Tony的肩膀，“我知道你下不了手。没关系，会有人帮你的。”  
  
“省省吧！那孩子会加入的！叫你的人离他远点！”  
  
一场谈话就这么不欢而散。  
  
玛丽安娜儿童医院  
  
金并的妻子正在医院的花园里陪孩子们做游戏。几年前的一次意外，她唯一的儿子死于非命。丈夫为了帮助她走出失去儿子的悲痛，便出资建立了这家具有公益性质的医院。每周末来这里看望孩子们成了她必修的心理治疗课程。  
  
一个年轻的金发女子正悄悄地走近他们，她很快地注意到了她。那是一个相当漂亮的女孩，身材高挑纤细，一头柔顺的金发披在双肩上。令她感觉不太正常的是，女孩既没有穿着医护人员的工作服，看年纪也不可能是这些孩子们的家长。  
  
女孩有礼貌地朝她点了点头：“你好！菲斯克太太！”  
  
女人放下了手中抱着的孩子，拍了拍他的后背，示意他去跟其他的孩子继续玩。孩子们看到陌生人的到来，便成群结队地跑到不远处的游乐设施上玩耍，给他们留下了足够的交流空间。  
  
“你好！请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”  
  
“是这样的，我是来参观的，顺便想问您几个问题。”Karen拿出手提包里的一张照片，“请问你见过这个女孩吗？”  
  
女人接过Karen递来的相片，上面是一个十岁左右的红发女孩，脸颊两侧长着几个可爱的小雀斑，笑容十分灿烂。但她并没有在医院中见过这个女孩，对Karen摇了摇头。  
  
“她叫塔娜，是来自西班牙的移民。他们一家三口原来住在地狱厨房的贫民窟里。后来菲斯克为了建设中高档小区和公园，将他们一家人强行驱逐出去，她的父母因此去世，她也成为了孤儿。在此之后，菲斯克的人将她抓了起来做惨无人道的人体实验，为了嫁祸奥斯本，更是害这个孩子死在了法庭上……”Karen感觉自己的心脏跳得很快，呼吸好像快要停止了，她目不转睛地观察着女人的反应。她想不明白金并为什么这么冷血，她更想不明白的是这个女人为什么能打着善良的旗号，选择选择冷眼旁观，看着金并一步一步地走到今天。  
  
“你说什么？”女人的眼中的神色十分复杂，震惊、恐惧、怀疑到失落、难过、绝望……  
  
女人的反应完全在Karen的意料之外，她不像是在骗人，看来，她真的不知道金并所做的一切。或者说，是不完全清楚。  
  
“你不知道，是吗？”Karen想了想，问道，“那你知道菲斯克还有个母亲吗？”  
  
女人摇了摇头：“他从没跟我提过，我一直以为他的母亲已经去世了。”  
  
“菲斯克太太……”  
  
“叫我Vanessa。”  
  
“Vanessa，你愿意跟我去个地方吗？”  
  
纽约郊区某个高档养老院  
  
他们到的时候已经很晚了，从入口处签名进入后，Karen带着Vanessa左拐右拐地来到了一扇门前，上面的铭牌上标注着房间主人的名字“Vistain,M.”。  
  
Karen上前敲了敲门，得到允许后推门走了进去。她朝Vanessa点了点头，示意她跟着自己一起进去。  
  
电视机开着在播放上个世纪的五十年代的电视剧，很有年代感的画面。一位年迈的老妇人正坐在躺椅上，她的头发已经全白了，脸上长满了细细的皱纹，看样子她至少有八十岁了。但她细长的双眼看上去十分有神，眼神清澈，看上去一点也不糊涂。看到Karen走进来，老妇人和蔼地冲她笑了笑。  
  
“到时间了吗？”  
  
“做什么的时间？”Karen有些摸不着头脑，也许老妇人是把她当成了别的什么人。  
  
“你知道的啊！每晚睡觉前你都会帮我做的。”  
  
看来她是把Karen当成了养老院的护工。  
  
老太太笑着拿起挂在脖子上的老花镜，戴在脸上，终于看清了来人，但她似乎并没有很惊讶：“哦？我好像没见过你，是吗？”  
  
Karen看了一眼身后的Vanessa，转过头回答道：“没有。我们……我们来这里是想问你几个问题。呃……你觉得圣贝内塞特的生活怎么样？”  
  
老妇人笑着回答道：“这里挺不错的，不是吗？”  
  
“看上去确实不错，你在这住了多久了？”  
  
“有一段时间了，自从我丈夫过世之后。”老妇人拿下了自己的眼镜，揉了揉酸涩的双眼。  
  
“Mrs.Vistain，您的丈夫，是您的第一任吗？”Karen又走近了一些，她坐在老妇人面前的椅子上。实际上，这个问题根本就是多余的，她们很清楚答案。  
  
“阿瑟吗？不，他是第三任。我保留着他的姓氏，只是觉得这样比较忠诚。我一直都喜欢这样。”谈到自己的丈夫们，老太太看上去十分开心，也许是因为她总算找到人愿意认真倾听自己的故事了，像打开了话匣子一般，“马丁是我的第二任，他是个相当帅气的男人。但是他被诱惑了……被另一个男人。”  
  
两人听到老妇人的经历，都表示出了对她不幸遭遇的同情。  
  
“那您的第一任丈夫呢？”Karen继续问道。  
  
老妇人看上去很不愿意回忆起那段不幸福的婚姻，她试图找出前夫的一些优点，但留在她记忆中的似乎只剩酒精催化下不断滋生的暴力和争执。  
  
“他是个很努力的男人，但是他……喜欢酗酒。而我从来不喝酒，滴酒不沾。”  
  
Karen慢慢地引导问题的方向：“那……您和您的第一任丈夫，有孩子吗？”  
  
“哦！Wilson他是个好孩子，他每周末都会来看我。他温柔又贴心，和他的父亲截然不同。”  
  
缠绕在心头的疑问，答案呼之欲出，Vanessa恍惚地望着面前的老妇人，依然不愿意相信，她不甘心地追问道：“Wilson？Wilson Fisk？”  
  
老妇人痛苦的表情像是回忆起了什么沉重的事情，她揉了揉自己发酸的眼睛：“那不是他的错。他的父亲……Wilson，他只是想让他停手……那不是他的错。”  
  
Karen隐隐地意识到他们似乎摸到了一扇隐藏在黑暗中的门，将它推开，就能看到金并最隐秘，最不愿意提起的过往，“Mrs.Vistain，您的儿子到底做了什么？”[1]  
  
漆黑的夜色中，皎洁冰冷的月光穿过客厅的落地窗，洒落了一地的碎银。金并独自一人默默地静坐在客厅的沙发上，面色凝重地等待着还未归家的妻子。门外传来了熟悉又略显疲惫的脚步声，走廊亮起了灯光，从门缝下透进来，印下一道细长黑影。随着一阵钥匙悉窣作响的声音，门被推开了一道缝，一条修长纤细的手臂率先探了进来，打开了门口处客厅灯的开关。  
  
“Vanessa，你去哪了？”  
  
Vanessa并没有注意到客厅里有人，转身关门的时候，身后传来了丈夫的询问。她从丈夫平稳冷静的语调中听出了对方的怒意，她不慌不忙地回答道：“去见了一个人。”  
  
“什么人？”  
  
Vanessa换好了拖鞋，转身才发现金并已经走到了她的面前，她抬起眼睑，那双眼中写满了担忧与焦虑，她将手搭在丈夫的肩上，叹了口气：“Wilson，你从来都没告诉过我。你的母亲还活着。”  
  
金并激动地握住了她的肩膀：“Vanessa，你去见了我的母亲？”  
  
“我早该去见她的……你从没告诉过我关于你父亲的事情。我答应过你，不去过问你的过去，和你工作上的事情，可你到底还有多少事情瞒着我？”往日的海誓山盟现在看来就像个笑话，他们的婚姻仿佛就是一个长达二十多年的骗局，她像是被豢养在高塔上的莴苣姑娘，被自己的丈夫隔绝在真实的世界之外。  
  
“Wilson，你能不能告诉我，利兰到底是怎么死的？”  
  
金并愣了一下，他抓着妻子的手臂，拉着她往楼上的卧室走：“这里很危险！你不能再留在这了！快收拾东西！我会马上安排人送你去欧洲！”  
  
“Wilson，你到底在逃避什么？”Vanessa试图挣脱，手腕却像是被钳子紧紧地箍住一样。  
  
身形硕大的男人却突然转过身来，抱住了她，一边流泪一边亲吻着她的脸颊。  
  
Vanessa摸着丈夫光秃秃的头顶，看着面前像个孩子一样恸哭的男人，一滴热泪顺着脸颊滑落，滴在了地板上。她的眼前是正对着客厅里，挂着一张纯白的画，凹凸不平的纹理在月光的照耀下，投下了深深浅浅的影子。  
  
金并将他的妻子送往了欧洲，得到这个消息，Harry并不感觉意外。不过，这也证明了他的妻子在他心目中的地位有多重要。这样也好，他们和金并的战争也就不用再顾及其他的事情了。令他感到惊讶的是金并的母亲竟然还活在世上，而且在金并心中分量很重。如果有机会，他真的很想去拜访一下那位老妇人。  
  
利兰·奥斯利的死亡，让他们失去了将金并送入监狱的最大的筹码，他们还得重新寻找突破口。  
  
幸运的是Felicia那边传来消息，梅婶已经脱离危险了，身体状况在慢慢转好。但Peter却失踪了，不知道是被抓走了，还是躲藏了起来。他被困在这该死的地方，能做的事情，实在是太少了！  
  
Harry坐在床上，双手抱膝，直流冷汗。他的逆转录病毒似乎产生了某种变异，发作的时候浑身像被火烧一样疼，他根本没有办法控制自己，刚开始只是一个星期一次，几分钟的时间像是一个世纪一样难熬。后来他的病越来越频繁，持续时间也越来越长，医生们没有办法，只能给他打镇定剂，可那会影响他的记忆力和思考能力，也容易成瘾。于是，Harry干脆咬着牙自己挺了下来，手臂上全是被他自己抓出的血痕。  
  
走廊尽头传来了骚动，Harry刚开始还以为是自己的幻觉。嘈杂的吵嚷声在耳边不断扩大，监狱里警铃大作，走廊里的报警器发出红色的闪光，他的牢房门不知道被谁给打开了。一个红黑色交织的巨大身影出现在他的房间门口，是被共生体寄生的人类。Eddie吗？不对，颜色对不上。变异了？还是新的共生体？  
  
“Harry Osborn？”听上去有些陌生的声音，共生体适时地从男人的脸上退去，露出了一半人类的面孔。  
  
尽管如此，Harry依然没有认出对方是谁，直到男人露出了右手那长了一圈丑陋伤疤，形状奇异的大拇指。  
  
“想起来了吗？You little bitch！”  
  
Harry咯咯地笑了。看来这回他真的要完蛋了！不管这家伙是怎么得到共生体的！如果没人能及时赶过来救他！他一定会死得很惨！  
  
男人不怒反笑：“你笑吧！不管你待会儿怎么求饶，我都不会停手的！我会让你体会比断指还要疼上千百万倍的痛苦！不过，在此之前，我要先好好享受一下！先从哪里开始呢？”  
  
黑红色的共生体生长出两条长长的触手，锁住Harry的手腕，将他吊在半空中。男人的手臂变成了镰刀的形状，缓缓地划开了Harry橙色的囚服。他力道控制得很好，甚至没有划伤Harry，只是让那布满了狰狞伤疤的胸口赤裸裸地暴露在空气中。  
  
男人疯狂地笑着问道：“听说，蜘蛛侠是你的情人！哦！那家伙可真是重口味，竟然也下得去口！你是不是得像条母狗一样撅着屁股求他，他才肯操你？”  
  
Harry被气得浑身发颤，但在此时激怒对方，不是明智的选择。  
  
鲜红色的长舌如同毒蛇的皮肤冰凉而粘腻，划过Harry身上的伤疤，擦过他的脸颊，引得他浑身战栗不止。  
  
“你这个小骚货！是不是下面已经湿了？”红黑色的触手缠上了Harry的腰，向某个隐秘的地方钻入，“说真的，我也想尝尝那让蜘蛛侠着迷的身体是个什么滋味！”  
  
“该死的！给我滚开！”  
  
“终于不再装死了吗？事情总算变得有意思了起来。”  
  
“看来，你得到了个好东西！”  
  
听到不该出现在这里的声音，男人顿时停下了手下的动作，“卡萨伊，你来干什么？”  
  
Harry认出了说话的男人，是他原来牢房对面的那个红发男。  
  
红发男缓缓地走近那个施暴的家伙，弯起的嘴角染上了一抹冷意：“他是我的目标，你不该随便动别人的东西。”  
  
“哦！或许，你应该睁开双眼仔细看看，你在跟谁说话！”男人的另一只手化成了一把镰刀朝着卡萨伊砍了过去，却在触碰到卡萨伊的皮肤时，依偎在了他的身上，“这是怎么回事？”  
  
“看来，比起你，它更喜欢我一些。”卡萨伊话还没说完，共生体就已经顺着男人的身体脱落下来，缠在了卡萨伊的身上。  
  
Harry也因此重获自由，瘫倒在了地上，他大口大口地喘着气。卡萨伊的出现并没有让他感觉轻松多少，他有预感更大的麻烦还在等着他。  
  
“永别了，我的朋友。”  
  
Harry只觉得有什么温热的东西溅到了自己的身上，浓重的血腥味迅速在房间中弥散开来，只听咚地一声，男人的头颅骨碌碌地滚了两下，正好落在了Harry的眼底下。沾着血的脑袋看起来就跟个脏皮球没什么两样，两颗失去了生气的眼珠竟然朝自己的方向转动了一下，深色的瞳仁正好对上了Harry的双眼。他们无声地对视，Harry听到自己的心脏在砰砰地剧烈跳动，仿佛下一刻就会冲破胸膛。  
  
“我们玩个游戏吧！Osborn。”卡萨伊走到Harry的面前，一脚踢开了地上的脑袋。他俯下身，掐着Harry的下巴，强迫对方那双被吓得丢了魂的眸子直视他。  
  
“轰”地一声巨响，Harry牢房对面的墙壁突然被人炸出了一个可以容纳成年人通过的洞口，紧接着一枚炸弹顶着卡萨伊的身体穿过飞扬起的尘土，撞到Harry牢房的墙壁上发生了爆炸。  
  
一个身材高挑，拥有着一只金属手臂的长发男人默默地走到Harry身边，将他从地上拽了起来。与他雷厉风行的作战风格不同，男人的声音十分地温软低沉。  
  
“我是来保护你的，跟我走。”  
  
九头蛇臭名昭著的恐怖分子冬日战士竟是这样一个看上去人畜无害的家伙？还成了他的私人保镖？难道自己的重要性已经能比得上国家元首了吗？Harry腹诽道。  
  
有Bucky在前面开路，他们的逃亡过程很顺利。这座堪比军事堡垒的监狱在冬日战士的一人的横扫下简直不堪一击。  
  
最后，他们上了一辆车，负责驾驶的是染了一头金发的女特工。女特工扔给了后座上的Harry一身休闲装，“快换上，你总不想穿成这样去见你的心上人吧！”  
  
现在，Harry可以确认，失踪的Peter和被通缉的美国队长联手了。他们一路疾驰，回到了临时根据地，Steve和Peter已经在外面等着他们了。  
  
看到Bucky下车，Steve紧皱的眉头立刻舒展开来，他小跑过去搂住了Bucky的肩膀：“Buck，怎么样？一切顺利吗？”  
  
“还算顺利，这孩子很配合。”Bucky瞟了一眼正在下车的Harry。  
  
Harry下车后，第一眼就看到了Peter，他隔着几米的距离远远地望着他。他看上去没什么变化，上身是已经起了球的毛呢外套，下身套了一条洗得发白的牛仔裤。典型理工男的品味，真是没救了！  
  
他们似乎已经很久没有见面了，久到Harry已经不太记得上次见面是什么情形了。他并不习惯应付这种感人的重逢的场面。被Peter那双闪着泪花的狗狗眼盯得有些发毛，Harry不满地抱怨道：“这鬼天气，我都快要冻死了！你就打算这么一直站在那里看着吗？Pete。”  
  
Harry的埋怨倒是成了Peter的强心剂，他飞奔过去，紧紧地抱住了那个让他牵肠挂肚的人，重重地在他的脸上亲了一口，要不是旁边还有人看着，他更想给Harry一个吻。  
  
Harry靠在Peter的肩膀上，只露出半张脸来，Peter的手臂箍得他有些疼，但他并不希望对方松开。他回抱着Peter，热泪在眼眶里打转，拼命地呼吸着属于对方身上的味道。  
  
“年轻真好！”Natasha露出了老母亲般欣慰的笑容，白了一眼死活不肯捅破那层窗户纸的老冰棍们。

TBC  
[1]改编自美剧《夜魔侠》


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Harry作为所有人中身体状况最差的，得到了最优厚的待遇，充足的暖气、朝南的带窗户的房间，以及蜘蛛侠二十四小时全天候的看护，不过在Harry看来，似乎更像是复仇者对他的监视，虽然他们隐藏得很好，但还是被Harry察觉到了。  
  
鉴于Harry刚刚受到了袭击，贴心的Natasha让Peter先陪着他去休息。Peter领了命，带他来到两人的房间。  
  
站在房间中央，Harry默默地环视着四周，只听“咔嗒”一声房门上锁的声音，腰被人一把搂住，向后拽了过去。还没反应过来，就已经被夺取了呼吸，狂热的吻铺天盖地而来，几乎要将他吞没。Harry主动搂上Peter的脖子，热烈地回应着。  
  
他们抢夺着彼此口中的空气，交换着津液。Harry感觉自己的皮肤在发烫，血液在血管里好像要沸腾了一般，心脏在胸腔中砰砰作响，似乎随时都要从喉咙里跳出来。他被吻得浑身无力，头脑发昏，干脆把自己的重量全都放在了Peter的身上。  
  
Peter放缓了自己的动作，他感觉到了Harry体力不支的身体状况。在同性性行为中，承受的那一方会承担比较重的身体负担，他们现在的情况明显不适合继续下去。  
  
Harry被他吻得眼角发红，湿漉漉的眸子望着自己，让Peter生出了一种自己似乎犯了什么罪的错觉。Harry的那双蓝眼睛生得十分好看，是Peter所见过的造物主最完美的杰作。纯净而透彻的蓝色，像夏天太平洋上，靠近赤道的岛屿周围的海水，驱走烦躁与灼热，又像是摆放在博物馆里，镶嵌在欧洲王室王冠上最美的蓝宝石，散发着摄人心魄的光芒。  
  
透过那片蓝色，在被Harry小心地藏匿起来，不肯被人轻易触碰的地方，Peter看见了一个被折磨得支离破碎、体无完肤的灵魂。他牵起Harry的手，放在唇边亲吻着他的手心，他一个劲儿地不停向Harry道歉。这可怜的孩子，似乎把一切的过错都算在了自己的头上。  
  
Harry盯着自责的恋人看了一会儿，他笑着搂过Peter的脖子，贴在他耳边轻声道：“Pete，或许，我们坐下来可以好好聊聊，这段时间到底发生了什么。”  
  
低沉嘶哑的声线对Peter来说，似乎总有着不可抗拒的魔力，总是能让他乖乖就范。  
  
两人依偎在一起，享受难得的温情脉脉的时刻。Harry靠在Peter的怀里，百无聊赖地把玩着他的手指。Peter大概把这段时间所发生的事情简略地跟Harry叙述了一遍，越过了某些他不愿意提起的细节。  
  
“Mrs.Parker会没事的，奥氏集团的医疗条件你可以完全放心。奥克塔维斯博士应该是和金并联手了，为了逼迫政府出手限制你的行动。至于你的朋友应该不会有事，内战的事情把复仇者联盟搞得四分五裂，他们正缺人手呢！”  
  
Peter沉默着太久没有说话，Harry感觉有些不太对劲，他伸手拍了拍Peter的下巴。  
  
“想什么呢？”  
  
“Harry……你对死刑怎么看？”  
  
全世界有96个国家完全废除了死刑，而美国有17个州废除了死刑。在美国，那些保留着死刑的地区，也有很多人都在努力抗议州政府废除死刑。他们觉得死刑太不人道，生存是每个人最基本的权利，应该给那些犯人们一个改过自新的机会，这才是一个社会文明程度的体现。  
  
况且司法制度再完善，也不能完全避免冤假错案的发生。因为诉讼程序的复杂和冗长，耗费了太多的人力物力，美国历史上有许多因为警察急于破案，提供假证据而导致无辜的人遭受牢狱之中的案例。废除死刑从某种程度上来说，可以给那些含冤入狱的人一个翻案的机会，让迟来的正义重新得到伸张。

“我怎么看不重要，关键是纳税人和受害者怎么看？纳税人是否愿意用自己辛辛苦苦挣的钱去养那些罪犯？受害者及其家属是否可以接受除死刑之外的惩罚？如果长时间的监禁甚至是面对死亡，也没能让那些罪犯对自己的行为产生忏悔，那他们每多活一秒就是对法律的亵渎，对人们心中的正义的玷污，也是对受害者及其家属的伤害……”  
  
高举人道主义旗帜，倡议废除死刑，最后受益的也只是那些上位者。普通人即便服刑期满出狱了，也没办法融入社会，他们跟时代脱节太久了，这个社会也并没有宽容到可以容忍一个曾经的罪犯，获得和其他人平等的工作和生活的权利。对于他们来说，最有可能的是回归他们的老本行，反复在监狱里进进出出。浪子回头，逆袭人生的故事，毕竟只是少数。  
  
实际上，如今社会上出现一种很奇怪的潮流。人们拼命地标榜着政治正确，生怕被扣上种族主义者、歧视同性恋、性别歧视等的帽子，却对那些造成社会动荡和不安的实质性事件表现出缄默不言，甚至是避之不及的态度。自由和平等的信念，不再帮助国家保护公民的权益，反而成了施暴者的保护伞，让他们可以肆无忌惮地伤害他人，不得不说是一种悲哀。  
  
听到敲门声，两人赶紧起身坐好。  
  
“请进。”  
  
“抱歉，希望没有打扰到你们的甜蜜时光。”Natasha笑着朝两人挑了挑眉。  
  
“哦！我们……我们没有。”Peter想替两人辩解些什么，但好像又没什么可辩解的，以目前的情况来看。Peter低头看了一眼两人紧扣在一起，还没来得及分开的手指。  
  
“是这样的，厨房的水龙头不出水了。Peter，听说你动手能力不错，能过来帮忙看看吗？”  
  
“哦！当然可以！”Peter赶忙下了床，他在家里经常帮梅婶修水管，这点事难不倒他。  
  
Natasha看了一眼Peter的背影，留给了Harry一个耐人寻味的眼神。  
  
故意把Peter支走，看来还是不放心自己。不过自己也算得上是前科累累了，确实不是个值得交托信任的人。  
  
本来以为来审讯自己的会是KGB出身的女特工，没想到来的人竟然是以暗杀闻名的冬日战士。  
  
Bucky拉过一旁的椅子，坐在Harry的床前：“Natasha说也许你需要聊聊，关于你以前所经历过的事情。”  
  
虽然不是第一次见面，但Harry现在才有机会好好看看这位神秘的前九头蛇杀手。男人长了一张讨女孩子喜欢的脸，他的眉眼温柔而清俊，那双温润的绿眼睛看向你的时候，让人感觉像是被喜欢的人含情脉脉地注视着，即便是同样身为男性的Harry也很难对他心生厌恶。  
  
只是，他有些想不明白，到底一个怎样被命运无情捉弄的人，眼神中才会承载着这样沉重的悲伤？又是怎样一个闪闪发光的灵魂，才会在经历过这一切之后，还能保持着温暖与坚定的内心？  
  
“Mr.Barns……”  
  
“Bucky。”刚从冰冻中解除没有多久，还不适应现代生活的Bucky有些腼腆地冲Harry笑了一下。  
  
Harry仿佛从对方的双眼中看到了什么熟悉的东西，他缓缓地垂下眼睑。本来对于他来说无比艰难的事情，现在倒是可以轻易说出口了，这点连Harry自己都没想到。  
  
“Bucky，我跟你不同，你只是被人利用了。你是受害者。可我是个真正的杀人犯！”  
  
“你知道吗？他们都说我是杀人犯……可我根本记不得自己是谁？做过什么？看着屏幕上的那张脸，觉得既陌生又熟悉。离开九头蛇后，我有了足够的时间去回忆，我将那些破碎的片段记录下来，再一点一点地还原出整个事件。刚脱离九头蛇的时候，我不敢相信任何人，身体的各项机能一度出现障碍。我的脑子被他们搞坏了，我分不清谎言与现实，也搞不清噩梦与真相……”Bucky停顿了一下，继续说道，“他们说，我所做的是对世界有益的事情，我相信了。我是个军人，服从命令是我的天职，即便我察觉到了有些不对头，但我还是按他们说的做了。对于九头蛇曾经做过的事，我有着不可推卸的责任。”  
  
有时候，他会梦到自己以前杀人的情景，他不知道是真的还是假的，他情愿那只是一场噩梦。一张张面孔在睡梦中变得无比清晰，有与他素未谋面的，有他在电视上或者报纸上看到过的，甚至还有曾经与他一同战斗过的伙伴……他梦见自己用那只象征着罪恶与杀戮的金属臂扼住对方的喉咙，不断地施加力道，直到对方断气，才松手……一觉醒来，他已经出了一身的冷汗，无法抵抗的绝望几乎将他吞噬殆尽，他惊惶不定地望着四周熟悉又陌生的摆设。这时候，他才意识到自己已经离开了苏联，离开了西伯利亚，也离开了九头蛇……  
  
有时候，他走在路上，眼前会出现幻象。一群持枪的雇佣兵气势汹汹地冲着他走过来，而他根本不能凭借自己的想法行动，只要对方念出几个俄语的单词，他就会立刻失去意识。他害怕这种失去身体控制权的感觉……即便他已经忘记了以前做过的事情，但身体的记忆清楚地告诉他，这意味着无情的杀戮的开始，意味着无辜的生命的逝去……  
  
在他把脑子里那些乱七八糟的事情理得差不多后，他也想过结束自己的生命，认为只有这样才能避免悲剧的发生，也只有这样才能慰藉那些惨死在他铁臂下的亡灵……  
  
如果，他没有看到电视屏幕上那个金发碧眼、手持盾牌的男人的话……  
  
“听着，孩子。虽然我活了九十多年，但我清醒的时间加起来并不比你多多少。他们把我反复地冰冻、解冻和洗脑，就像一件没有生命的武器。你们的时代对我来说是陌生的，我学会用智能手机都花了很久，什么YouTube、Twitter、Facebook对我来说更是天方夜谭！所以，你也别指望我能告诉你怎么做才是对的！我能告诉你的只有一点。”Bucky握着Harry的肩膀，戳了戳他的胸口，“遵从你自己内心的选择。”  
  
只有软弱的天性才会屈服，才会忘却。而强有力的天性则不会安生，要向万能的命运挑战，作一番力量悬殊的搏斗。[1]  
  
看来对方并没有指望两句话就把自己的心结解开，Harry释然地笑了笑：“Bucky，你能不能告诉我，Ms.Romanoff到底用什么方法逼你来给我做心理辅导的？”  
  
Bucky耸了耸肩，跟Harry全盘托出：“她说，只要我来随便跟你聊聊，就告诉我Steve最近到底背着我搞什么鬼？”  
  
Harry想了想，他弯起眼睛，笑而不语。

Peter来到厨房，打开水龙头想看看问题有多严重，清澈透明的液体哗啦啦地倾泻而下，他毫无准备地被吓了一跳。回过头，却发现了一个本不应该出现在这里的人，吓得他已经举起了手，差点向对方发射蛛丝。还好Steve及时出现，按住了他的肩膀。  
  
“放轻松，孩子。”  
  
Peter指着Fury问道：“他为什么会在这里？”  
  
“他有话要跟你说。”Steve拍了拍Peter的肩膀，往后退了两步，给两人留出了交流的空间。  
  
Peter没等Fury开口，先跟对方解释道：“我没有想杀人。金并派人射伤了我的婶婶，我只是想向他讨一个说法。”  
  
“提醒你一下，你几乎要活活打死他了，在整个纽约上层社会的面前，Mr.Parker。”  
  
Peter也知道自己做得确实过了，“我……很抱歉没有控制好自己……他知道了我的真实身份……”  
  
而为什么会发生这种事，Fury有摆脱不掉的责任，他很清楚这一点，但很明显，他并不愿意承认自己的过失。  
  
“我来这里，不是跟你谈这件事的。”Fury瞟了一眼Harry所在的房间的房门，“我希望你能交出Osborn……”  
  
Peter断然拒绝道：“抱歉，我不能接受这个要求。我想监狱里的监控应该可以告诉你发生了什么，金并派人想要杀害他！”  
  
Steve握住Peter的肩膀，希望这个看上去剑拔弩张的孩子能冷静些：“Peter，Osborn现在是个罪犯，他应该呆在属于他的地方。Fury会为他提供一个更安全的庇护所。”若不是意外得到了Harry即将遇袭的情报，他们也不会出手将他从监狱里带走。  
  
Peter听出了对方的潜台词，原来他们对Harry的戒备并不是错觉，他觉得十分恼火，反问道：“Cap，如果那个人是Barns先生的话，你还会说同样的话吗？”  
  
在场的每个人都很清楚，冬日战士对美国队长意味着什么。  
  
Steve无声的沉默给了Peter答案，他深吸了一口气：“Cap，Barns先生对你来说很重要。你可以为了他和美国政府甚至是117个国家对抗。如果是Harry面临同样的困境，我也会作出同样的选择。我知道Harry在你们眼中是个危险的罪犯，如果你们无法接受，我可以带他离开！但你不能逼迫他离开我身边。金并还会继续伤害我身边的人，你知道的！我不认为除了让我陪在他身边保护他之外，还有更好的选择。”  
  
“Osborn在狱中表现良好，他还有第二轮庭审。在此之前，他为FBI提供的情报，可以为他申请减刑，甚至他可能不需要坐牢。你就这样一声不吭地将他带走，只会让他之前所有的努力都付之东流，这是你愿意看到的结果吗？”  
  
Fury的问题将Peter彻底问住了，怎么看都是一道得不出答案的选择题。  
  
只听身后传来一声冷笑，Harry扶着墙壁，缓缓地走了过来。  
  
“你们都一样，只是想把我当成威胁Peter最后的筹码。不管是那些想复制蜘蛛毒液的人，还是想逼他签协议，把他拉进复仇者联盟的你们。”显然，他们是不能对一个躺在ICU病房里的老妇人动手的，这不但违反了法律，而且有违人道主义。而他这个罪犯不担可以名正言顺地处于政府的监控下，而且身患绝症，时刻需要医疗救援，无法随心所欲地逃跑。  
  
Peter察觉到了Harry的不对劲，他扶着Harry的腰，一只手贴上了他冷汗涔涔的额头，手背上传来的温度远远地超出了正常的体温范围：“Harry，你在发烧！”  
  
“不碍事。”Harry挡开了Peter贴在自己额头上的手，他的逆转录病毒在不适当的时机发作了，“说真的，比起我来说。你们更应该担心一下从监狱里跑出去的另一个家伙——克莱图斯·卡萨伊，那个杀人狂可比我棘手多了。至少，我还有这只毛腿蜘蛛看着，那个家伙现在得到了变异的共生体，可不知道在外面玩得有多欢呢！”  
  
Fury离开后，Harry趁大家没注意，迅速跑回房间，锁上了房门。他虚弱地靠在门上，外面传来Peter疯狂的敲门声。逆转录病毒的发作对于他来说无疑是一种酷刑，他的每一寸皮肤像被烈火灼烧一样难受，每一根骨头像是被千万只蚂蚁啃噬。  
  
Harry瘫倒在地，脸色苍白，冷汗直流。指甲疯狂地生长，扎进了他的血肉里，但对他来说，这还不够。他需要更多的多巴胺来缓解这种痛苦，而为此，他得让自己身上出现更多的伤口，他需要什么尖锐的东西来划破自己恶心的皮肤。  
  
Harry抱着某种无法被人说服的执念，将手伸向了床头柜上那把折叠刀。突如其来如针扎般的剧痛让他疼得满地打滚，不知道该说是幸运还是不幸，他的头磕到了床脚，眼前一黑便失去了意识。  
  
Harry觉得自己仿佛出现了幻觉，他穿着白色的袍子，光着脚站在一条用燃烧着的木炭铺成的道路上，道路的尽头通向一个高台，顺着台阶一路向上，放着一把由白骨搭成的椅子。椅子上坐着浑身通红，长着犄角的地狱领主。他一只胳膊搭在扶手上，撑着头，笑吟吟地望着自己。Harry无法控制自己的身体，不由自主的沿着这条路向前走，他感觉自己的双脚已经没了知觉，甚至能闻到皮肉烧焦的味道。灼热的空气似乎剥夺了他的思考能力，将他眼中的景色挤压得扭曲变形。  
  
端坐在王座之上的魔王突然变了模样，他长着一张跟Peter一模一样的脸，穿着黑色的蜘蛛战衣，向他伸出了一只手。Harry一步一步地迈上阶梯，终于走到了那人的面前。  
  
那人抚摸着Harry的侧脸，神情近乎痴迷，语气温柔地询问他：“Harry，你怎么了？看上去好像不开心啊！”  
  
“墨菲斯托，该死的！你对我做了什么？”Harry咬牙切齿道。  
  
被识破计谋的魔王并没有恼火，反而解了Harry身上的魔法，他一只手钳住Harry的下巴，直视着那双透着不屈的蓝眼睛：“你那千疮百孔的灵魂，不断地被名为痛苦的养料浇灌，依然甜美得让人欲罢不能，浓郁的芬芳比上次更甚，如同一首哀艳绝美的挽歌！哦！如此美妙动听的旋律……”  
  
“停！你这次又想要什么？”Harry一度怀疑这家伙以前是个吟游诗人。  
  
墨菲斯托笑着将Harry的头向后转去，逼迫他低头俯瞰，他贴着Harry的后背站着，附在他耳边低低地说道：“我知道你不怕死，也不怕被病痛折磨，但你最怕的是心爱之人的堕落，你怕他越过自己的底线，你怕他成为罔顾法纪的恶棍！一个真正的杀人犯！而到那时，你心里那唯一的火光，唯一的温暖，唯一的希望也会随之消失不见……”  
  
铺满火炭的路倏地不见了，取而代之的是成堆的尸首。而那尸首中央，孑然而立的是沐浴着鲜血的Peter，他穿着蜘蛛战衣，头套被摘下拿在手里，缓缓地仰起头与Harry相望，冰冷邪恶的眼神让Harry猛地打了一个寒颤。  
  
“他在那等着你呢！你还在等什么？快过去吧！”墨菲斯托在后面推了Harry一把。  
  
双脚顺着楼梯一步步迈下，Harry不受控制地径直朝着尸首中央的男人走过去。他们之间的距离不断缩小，在两人之间只剩不到一米的时候，Harry被Peter一把搂住腰，带进了怀里。那双手沾满了粘稠温热的液体，神情温柔地抚摸着他的脸。  
  
Peter冷笑着，一只手捧着Harry的脸，将那艳丽的色彩涂在了他苍白的嘴唇上，一只手扼住Harry纤细的脖子，他感受到对方的身体因恐惧而发出的颤抖，低下头十分享受地吻上了那双冰冷僵硬的嘴唇。  
  
胸口处像是被什么重重砸了一下，Harry感觉自己被一只手强行拽住，抽离出了那个幻境中。逆转录病毒的发作已经过去了，Harry出了一身的汗。他躺在地上，额角被床脚撞破，但好在，伤口上的血迹已经凝固了。不知道过了多久，门外的Peter似乎已经安静了下来，窗外的景象也由艳阳高照变成了夜幕低垂，乌云黑压压的一片将月亮完全遮挡住了。  
  
暖色的橘光从门缝下漏了进来，Harry艰难地站起身，小心翼翼地走到门口，打开了门。他一边用手遮着略微刺眼的灯光，一边往外走，脚却踢到了什么东西。那东西似乎有感应一般地动了动。  
  
Harry低下头与Peter四目相对。  
  
两个饱受命运折磨的灵魂彼此相望，颤抖着拥抱在了一起。

Harry和Peter靠在沙发上看电视，Harry懒洋洋地靠在Peter的怀里，偶尔投喂一下身边的这只巨型犬类生物。Steve、Natasha和Sam都出去了，留下Bucky看着他们两个。刚刚从冰柜里被解冻，摆脱洗脑控制不久的冬日战士忙着适应现代生活，根本懒得管他们两个。两人像逮到家长出门的熊孩子，抱着冰箱里不知道谁买的零食，把整个沙发都占下了。  
  
“Harry，我们这样真的好吗？”Peter看着怀里的人抱着薯片和可乐，一副不吃光不打算罢休的模样。  
  
Harry把薯片塞进Peter的嘴里，像安抚一只小狗一样拍了拍他的脸：“不算猎鹰，你觉得那三个快一百岁的老年人，会跟咱们两个二十岁的小屁孩计较吗？”  
  
Peter赶紧回头看了一眼Bucky所在的方向，怕冬日战士会突然暴走，收拾他们两个小混蛋。只见那人正坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，用手机看YouTube的视频，神情十分严肃专注，抿着嘴认真思考的样子甚至让人觉得有些可爱。Peter不得不承认，Bucky这副模样真的很难让人联想到那个活在恐惧传闻中的冬日战士。  
  
“看看新闻台。”Harry提议道，这是他们唯一能得到外界消息的渠道，也是Harry在狱中坚持想要一台电视的原因。  
  
Peter不情愿地调了台，并不是他喜欢看那些八点档的泡沫剧，只是觉得这样能分散一下Harry的注意力。Harry昨天晚上又做噩梦了，虽然他本人没感觉，但无辜的Peter被打了好几下，还差点被踹下床。  
  
“现在，请大家一起观看一则在YouTube上被疯狂转发的视频。”  
  
视频中是一位头发花白的老人，带着一副镶着金边的眼镜，他看上去十分虚弱，哆嗦个不停的嘴唇上泛着灰色的苍白。看得出来是用手机的前置摄像头录制的，他的手颤颤巍巍地拿不稳手机，画面一直在震动。  
  
“我叫利兰·奥斯利，帮助威尔逊·菲斯克处理他从那些违法途径而收获的金钱……”  
  
Harry立即坐了起来，怀里抱着的薯片“咔嚓”一声落在了地上，金黄色的薯片稀碎地铺在了棕红色的地板上。  
  
看到屏幕上的新闻，Peter也缓缓地放下手中盛着可乐的玻璃杯，与Harry的一同放在茶几上，被压制在罐子里的二氧化碳终于获得了自由，化作一个个气泡，迫不及待地奔向更广阔的天地。Peter好像根本听不到新闻的主持人在说什么，耳边只剩下玻璃杯中碳酸饮料不断冒泡的声音。  
  
“哦！我这辈子做过的错事太多了，去忏悔室已经不能够洗刷我的罪孽了。我知道，我今天一定会死！但至少，我得完成这件事。菲斯克一直在埃利斯岛上进行人体实验，他策划了时代广场上和埃利斯岛上的屠杀，奥斯本是无辜的……”  
  
“……FBI已经对威尔逊·菲斯克展开了逮捕行动……”  
  
新闻的播报结束了，电视台开始播放巧克力广告，里面的男主角穿着蓝白色的格子衫，外面套着米色西装。他端正地坐在林荫道下的长椅上，手里抱着一盒巧克力，对着旁若无人的空气说着什么，过于认真神情，让他显得有些呆愣。  
  
“……You never know what you’re gonna get.”  
  
直到广告结束，两人紧握的双手也没有分开，手心里都是汗，黏黏糊糊地粘在一起。  
  
Harry感觉自己的手指好像因为用力过度在抽搐，他试图抽回自己的手，Peter却一直紧攥着不放。  
  
“Pete……”  
  
他们视线相交，看到了对方眼神中同样的疑问。  
  
他们……成功了……吗？  
  
电视屏幕上的画面一转，最新的新闻插播了进来，警察已经闯进了金并的家中，但全副武装的特警部队并没有见到金并本人。房间中的家具被仔细地罩上了防尘布，它的主人似乎已经预料到会有陌生人的闯入，提前做好了离开的准备。很明显他们扑了个空！  
  
Peter的手机突然响了起来，是Felicia的电话。  
  
“Peter，金并逃走了，我这边得到消息……”  
  
Peter认真地记下了Felicia电话里提到的地点，他朝着Harry点了点头：“我去追他！”  
  
路过Bucky身前的时候，Peter拜托他道，“Barns先生，Harry麻烦你照顾了。具体情况，我回来再向你们解释。现在，我要去找金并，不能让他逃走。不然，我们就前功尽弃了！”  
  
Bucky点了点头，算是应允了Peter的行动。  
  
没几秒钟，Peter就穿着蜘蛛战衣跑了出来，他过去抱住Harry，用力吻了一下他：“等我回来。”  
  
Harry点了点头，他站在原地，静静地望着门口Peter消失的身影，嘴角不自觉地染上了温柔的笑意。  
  
“呃……你们……”Bucky似乎有些接受不了Peter和Harry刚刚的亲密举动，他用手势比划着向Harry确认两人的关系。  
  
Harry点了点头，大方地承认道：“我和Peter是恋人。抱歉，刚刚是不是吓到你了？难道你……接受不了？”  
  
“不，我不是。我只是……没想到这个世界变成了这样……”Bucky似乎回忆起了什么，他抿着嘴朝Harry笑了笑，“说实话，看到这样的改变，我很开心！”  
  
“现在，全美都通过了同性恋婚姻法，每个人都可以跟自己喜欢的人结婚了。”不过，就算没有同性恋婚姻法案的通过，他也不在乎。不过是带着Peter坐趟飞机的事，没准还能一起看个极光。  
  
“那可真是太好了。”  
  
Harry坐回沙发上，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕，他试图让自己放松下来，却不自觉地摩挲着手指关节。码头上发生了黑帮火并，疑似与金并有关。  
  
Harry的这点小动作完全被Bucky看在了眼里，他提议道：“或许，我们也该去帮忙。”  
  
“算了吧！以我现在的身体状况，去了也是给他添麻烦。”Harry言不由衷地说道。  
  
一阵电话铃声响起，Bucky接起电话，随便说了两句什么，便递给了Harry：“猫咪小姐有事找你。”  
  
水路和陆路都已经被FBI封锁，金并想要离开，私人飞机是他唯一的选择。显然这位黑道帝王已经做了足够充足的准备，此刻他正从容地坐在自己的私人飞机上，认真地品尝着罗曼尼·康蒂最新出产的红酒。  
  
一阵不同寻常的震动却打断了他美妙的品酒时光，暗红色的液体溢出杯壁，落在了他纯白色的西装裤上，那一小片晕开的红色慢慢沉淀成了不详的黑色，在金并看来，极为扎眼。  
  
还没等金并开口询问，侍者便急急忙忙上来报告道：“菲斯克先生，是……是Spider-Man！”  
  
“没错。Spider-Man，我正在等着他呢！”  
  
Peter赶到后跟Felicia汇合，两人一起攻入了金并在码头的据点。但当时金并的飞机已经起飞了，为了使拥有空中战斗能力的Peter逃脱，Felicia独自一人留下负责缠住敌人。  
  
借助着纽约自由女神像和蛛丝，Peter终于追上了金并。此刻他正趴在飞机的外壁上，小心翼翼地爬向入口处。自由女神像的高度加上底座将近一百米，现在的飞行高度肯定超过了三位数。他们已经飞离了纽约城，正位于哈德逊河的上方。Peter要是不小心掉下去，就只能去陪河里的鱼了。  
  
令Peter意想不到的是，机舱的门居然自己打开了。即便知道是金并设下的陷阱，Peter还是迎着危险爬了过去。  
  
Peter稍微探出头去，子弹便擦着他的战衣飞过，他缓缓地往机身侧面爬，准备换了个方向攻入：“你可真是个暴躁的大块头不是吗？就这么欢迎你的老朋友？”  
  
“哦！老朋友！是的！我们的确很久不见了。”  
  
“很遗憾！我没有带礼物来，但我给你带了个消息！菲斯克，很抱歉地通知你，你的航行该结束了，崭新的监狱生活在向你招手呢！”Peter翻了进去，凭借着蜘蛛感应躲过了金并的子弹，被对方逼迫着退到了飞机的后方，耳边的风声轰隆隆地响着，他的蛛丝并不能很好地发挥作用，看来只能肉搏了。  
  
金并看上去似乎并不意外，他不紧不慢地走到机舱的前端：“真是抱歉，在我的人生计划中，可没有坐牢这一项。”他举起手枪，黑洞洞的枪口从Peter身上移到了侍者的身上，只听砰砰两声，一枪打在了侍者的心口处，另一枪击穿了他身后的飞行员的脑袋。  
  
“No!”躲过了Peter的攻击，金并脱掉自己的白色西装外套，露出了里面的金属盔甲和白色斗篷，人皮头套下是一张带着骷髅面具的脸。  
  
那是一张无数次出现在他噩梦中的面孔，Peter感觉自己浑身的毛孔被炸开，汗毛受到刺激一根根地立了起来。血管里流淌着的血液仿佛瞬间被冻结住，四肢僵硬，动弹不得，Peter把自己的舌尖咬破才稍微找回一点理智来:“是你！真正的菲斯克在哪里？”  
  
模仿大师轻蔑地笑道：“这不是你最该关心的问题。Spider-Man，你知道吗？这架飞机马上就要爆炸了，而且飞机上根本没有跳伞包。”  
  
Peter感觉自己似乎无法消化模仿大师的话。如果没有的话……这家伙疯了吗？为了钱连命都不要了？  
  
“你会陪他们一起死在这里！”  
  
Peter朝模仿大师冲了过去，这家伙一定有安全离开的办法。  
  
两人扭打在一起，无法在空中稳定飞行的飞机，让他们的战斗受到了阻碍，在整个机舱里不停地冲撞。突如其来的巨大的冲击力分开了两人，模仿大师趁机甩开了Peter，从机舱入口跳了下去。  
  
Peter追到机舱口，发现模仿大师的斗篷在空中立了起来，展开形成了滑翔翼。他根本来不及细想，蜘蛛感应响了起来。在飞机爆炸的前一秒，Peter飞身跳了出去，周围一片空旷，他的蛛丝和超能力都用不上，下坠的重力让他忍不住尖叫起来。  
  
“哦！天哪！我可不想喂鱼！现在向上帝祈祷还来得及吗？天哪！我真该陪Aunt May多去几次教堂的！Dear God……”  
  
金红色的战甲急速朝Peter飞了过来，勉强抓住了他的一只脚，成功地阻止了这场高空跳水表演：“嘿！我接到你了！哦！你这个不让人省心的小混蛋！可别告诉我，你已经被吓傻了！”

TBC  
[1]出自《苏格兰女王的悲剧：玛丽·斯图亚特传》


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Tony忙着营救Peter，却没注意爆炸的飞机的残骸顺着气流撞上了一架民用客机。客机的两个发动机瞬间熄火，失去了飞行动力，双翼冒起了浓烟，活像那些充满眼花缭乱的特效的灾难片里的场景。客机的高度以肉眼可见的速度急速下降，要是坠落到了人群密集的市区，那将会是一场真正的灾难。  
  
飞机的异常情况引起了两人的注意。  
  
“看来我们有得忙了！”Tony叹了口气，指挥他的AI道，“Friday，马上联系那架飞机的机长。”  
  
“去吧！Spider-Man，用你的昆虫爪子牢牢地抓住那架飞机！”  
  
Peter差点以为Tony要把他扔出去，他被Tony放在飞机上方，缓缓地找了个相对安全的地点蹲好，反驳对方道：“蜘蛛是节肢动物，不是昆虫。”  
  
“哦！好吧！别生气了！”Tony落在Peter身边，不知道从哪变出一个类似于耳机的东西，扣在了Peter的头上，还贴心地帮他调整了一下话筒的位置：“团队作战，我们得时刻保持联络。”  
  
耳边呼啸的风声很好地被耳机给隔绝在外，Tony已经和机长取得了联系，两人正在商讨解决策略。除此之外，Peter还听到了一些从机舱中传来的，微弱到几乎听不到的，不和谐的争吵声。飞机上的乘客因为这一突如其来的巨变而焦躁不安，训练有素的空乘人员正努力地安抚着他们。但面临着死亡的威胁，很少有人能镇定自若地面对。  
  
“发动机无法重新启动，飞机现在的高度根本不够到达最近的机场。我们只能选择迫降在哈德逊河的河面上。Mr.Stark，请你协助我们一起完成降落工作。”  
  
“小子，你听到了吗？”  
  
“我听到了，那我们具体应该做些什么？”  
  
“很简单……”  
  
飞机里不知道出现了什么问题，产生了一阵剧烈的晃动，Peter差点被晃下去。他干脆整个人趴在了飞机的外壳上，耳机里突然传来一阵像是电流划过的嘈杂的声音，Peter的心不由被揪了起来。驾驶室里似乎发生了什么意外，他隐隐约约地听到了一阵惊慌失措的呼喊声。  
  
“Mr.Stark？发生了什么？”  
  
Tony也发现有些不对劲：“Friday，尝试回复通讯。”  
  
飞机在哈德逊河上空滑翔，缓缓地朝河面靠近，而地面上的雷达上已经无法搜索到这架客机的位置。现在唯一能对他们进行救援的团队，就只剩这两位超级英雄了。  
  
幸运的是，信号终于恢复了。  
  
“Mr.Stark，飞机的操纵杆出现了问题。在降落过程中，必须拉高机头，使机尾最先与水面接触。如果发动机先接触水面的话，会导致整个飞机翻滚，甚至是解体。”  
  
“从什么时候开始？”  
  
“听我指令。”  
  
Tony飞到飞机的机头下方准备将机头向上托，“嘿！小子，你听到了吗？”  
  
“我听到了！”Peter发射蛛丝，黏在了飞机的机头两侧。担心蛛丝不够多，不够坚固，Peter还绕着机头的外仓将蛛丝围了三圈，“马上就可以了！哦！我准备好了！Mr.Stark！”  
  
两人都在凝神屏气地等待机长的命令。  
  
“现在！往上拉！快！”  
  
Tony将推进力调到了最大，Peter也抓紧蛛丝向上拽。  
  
飞机后方的外壳因为刚刚的撞击而摇摇欲坠，在滑行中突然脱落朝着Tony的方向飞了过来。只听一声沉重的金属碰撞的声音，Peter听到话筒里传来了Tony的粗口。  
  
“Mr.Stark！Are you OK？”回应他的是一阵忙音。很好，他现在失去了唯一的队友，得孤军奋战了！  
  
机长焦急的催促着Peter：“不！不够！还不够！必须再将机头抬高些！”  
  
眼看飞机马上就要接触水面，Peter朝自己的力量极限发出了挑战，他的双脚因为过度用力，深深地陷进了飞机的外壳里。蛛丝承载不了他的全部力量，一根一根地崩开，而他越用力，这种情况就越严重。  
  
“No!No!No!”  
  
飞机上的乘客，和机组的乘务人员都在默默地向上帝祈祷着，机长和副机长紧盯着仪表盘上不断变化的高度数字，浑然不知自己的生死全都依仗着这个被他们所厌恶和排斥的穿红蓝紧身衣的少年。  
  
“I can do it!I can!”  
  
Peter慢慢地往后移，飞机离水面越来越近，他已经顾不得其他了，不停地向飞机机头喷射蛛丝，直到耗尽最后一点储存量。全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来，将自己所有的力量集中在了双臂之上。  
  
忽然间，奇迹出现了，原本向下倾斜的机身缓缓地向上抬起，机尾轻轻地亲吻了哈德逊河的水面，而后整个飞机的腹部也陷了进去。机身缓缓地向前滑行，留下了一道道荡漾在河面上的水波纹。  
  
飞机没有翻转，也没有解体。他们成功了！  
  
Peter筋疲力尽地跪倒在飞机外壁上，他大口大口的喘着气，浑身上下不断地往外冒汗。双臂已经没什么知觉了，仿佛根本不是他自己的，软塌塌地耷拉了下来。  
  
但这一切并没有就此结束，沉重的机身开始因地心引力而下沉。这时，乘务人员开始组织乘客们有序地从机舱内转移到了机翼和充气滑梯上。  
  
“快看！是Spider-Man！”不知道是谁先喊的。  
  
这一句带着惊讶与兴奋的呼声，让更多的乘客注意到了Peter。  
  
“天哪！是他救了我们！”  
  
“他看上去好像很累！”  
  
Peter只觉得眼前一黑，不受自身意识控制的身体从飞机上滚落到了机翼上，在人们的脚边停住，有人在人群里小声嘟囔起来。  
  
“他还活着吗？”  
  
“我们要不要叫救护车？”  
  
好奇的人们缓缓地将他包围了起来，但谁也没有选择靠近他，只是保持一个礼貌的距离，像一群天使一样在心中为他祈祷，默默地守护着他。  
  
天真的孩子不谙世事，求知欲旺盛的他蹲下去想要揭开Peter的面罩，看看他的脸是不是真的像号角日报说的，是个长满了复眼的昆虫模样。  
  
站在一旁的母亲伸手制止了他的行为，朝他摇了摇头，把孩子往后拉了拉。  
  
人们默契地没有出声，安静地站在Peter的周围，筑起一座人肉屏障，保护并等待着这位蒙面英雄自己苏醒。  
  
Tony赶了过来，人们自觉地给他让开了一块地，他蹲下拍了拍Peter的脸：“嘿！奥罗拉，你的王子不在！这可没人给你真爱之吻！快醒醒！”  
  
Peter猛地坐了起来，他左右来回张望着，看到自己被人围了一圈的时候吓了一跳。他下意识的摸了摸自己脸上的面罩，确认它还在之后才放松下来。然后，他注意到了身边的Tony。  
  
“哦！Mr.Stark！我们成功了！”但Peter并没有高兴多久，他猛地想起了此行的目的，“但是，模仿大师逃跑了……菲斯克……”  
  
Tony按住想要站起来的Peter：“Stop！你可是救了一百多个人！这不比抓一个光头胖子更值得庆祝吗？”  
  
“可……”  
  
Tony打开了自己的面罩，拍了拍Peter的后背：“剩下的事情交给FBI吧！听着，孩子，你现在需要休息。你的手臂还能抬得起来吗？”   
  
经过Tony的提醒Peter才发现自己的手臂已经没办法自由活动了，随便一个小动作都会牵扯到他受伤的肌肉，蛛丝也用尽了。事情已经到了这个地步，一切只能作罢了吗？  
  
另一边，从Felicia那里得到消息后，Harry带着Bucky来到了一家位于郊区的养老院。在Harry的要求下，Bucky并没有进入养老院，只是留在外面负责接应他，确保他的计划能顺利实施。  
  
Harry大摇大摆地走进去，完全不介意会暴露自己的身份，甚至故意走到摄像头面前挑衅般地笑了笑。  
  
前台负责接待的女人看到Harry的时候明显被吓得不轻：“等等，先生！你……”  
  
Harry冲前台小姐笑了笑，他的笑容对年轻女子总是有着强大的杀伤力：“我来拜访一位朋友。履行你的职责，做你该做的事情就好了！”  
  
等Harry走远后，前台小姐立即拨通了报警电话，她双手发抖差点摁错了数字，眼睛四处乱瞟，紧盯着周围的情况，一刻也不敢懈怠。  
  
Harry轻车熟路地找到了标着“Vistain,M.”的房间，礼貌地敲了敲门。  
  
得到允许后，Harry走进去，轻轻鞠了一躬：“Mrs.Vistain，您好！我是Harry Osborn，很抱歉打扰到了您。”  
  
金并并没有把自己的母亲安排出国，她的年纪太大了，经受不起长途的奔波。如果母亲跟自己一起离开，路上遇到袭击，他也无法保证不让母亲受到惊吓。所以，他只是换了一个条件更好，安保程度更严密的养老院。他马上就要离开这片土地了，但他还会回来的，在一切都准备就绪之后。在此之前，跟母亲做个道别是必不可少的。  
  
金并愉快的心情被原本不该出现在这里的Harry给扫了个干净，但他并不愿意在母亲面前暴露自己残忍的一面，他克制着自己的怒火，慢悠悠地开了口。  
  
“你不该出现在这里。”

Harry站起身，向这位受人敬畏的黑道帝王微微颔首：“菲斯克先生，您的母亲是我的顾客。作为这家养老院的拥有者，我想我有权利了解一下我的顾客有什么需求。”  
  
“不可能，你在撒谎。”奥氏集团在医疗产业方面有着绝对的垄断能力，他辗转了很多久才找到了这家跟奥氏集团毫无任何关系的养老院。  
  
“在您母亲入住的时候，确实不是。但当您送走您的妻子之后，我便着手收购了纽约周边所有的高档养老院。  
  
空气仿佛被冻结，安静沉闷的房间中只得听见三个人的呼吸声。他们之间的战斗一触即发，两人的余光都在紧盯着那位什么都不清楚的老妇人。似乎，她成了这场战斗的关键性制胜筹码。  
  
突然间，一阵急促的敲门声打破了两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛。  
  
“FBI！Harry Osborn，我们知道你在里面！”  
  
金并死死地盯着眼前的Harry，并不理会门外探员们的警告声：“你会被一起抓回去的！”  
  
“有了您的陪伴，我相信接下来的生活一定十分精彩。”Harry笑了笑，好心地劝说对面这个看起来随时会爆发，冲上来将他掐死的人，“为了您的母亲，我们还是不要动用武力了，好吗？我相信，您也不想吓到她，不是吗？”  
  
“看哪！这就是你们奥斯本的一贯作风！用一个无辜的年迈的老妇人威胁你的敌人！”  
  
一个罪恶滔天的超级罪犯反倒把自己放在了一个受害者的位置，来质问自己，Harry只觉得好笑。  
  
“至少，我没有命人去射伤一位无辜的年迈的老妇人。”Harry轻描淡写地说道，他走到金并面前，刻意压低了声音，冷冰冰地说道，“你的母亲住着高级的养老院，享受着最优厚的待遇，可Mrs.Parker现在还躺在ICU里忍受病痛的折磨呢！她也是一位母亲，有着爱她和她爱着的孩子！你不想自己的母亲也遭受和她一样的痛苦，对吗？”  
  
金并怒不可遏地掐住了Harry的脖子，将他甩过去，压到了墙壁上。  
  
“不！你永远也别想伤害她！永远！”  
  
Harry不怒反笑，他浅蓝色的眸子里映着金并发怒的模样，丑陋得活像一只长满了獠牙，随时准备吃人的怪物。而在这位大孝子的身后，他的母亲正不知所措地望着他，金并的行为吓得这位可怜的老妇人连一句完整的话都说不出来，泪眼婆娑的模样看上去可怜极了。没有一个孝顺的儿子愿意让年迈的母亲遭受如此残酷的折磨。  
  
“看起来，你伤透了她的心！”Harry示意金并看向身后的人。  
  
“母亲……”金并缓缓地松开了手。  
  
FBI的探员此刻已经用暴力手段破坏了门，全副武装的探员们鱼贯而入，逮捕了两人。  
  
刚才那一击，将Harry撞得不轻，他脸色苍白，疼得浑身冒冷汗，已经没了反抗的力气，几乎是被两个探员架着走出去的。  
  
而金并也放弃了反抗，他实在不忍看到母亲痛心疾首的模样了。  
  
Harry不得不承认，他用了最卑劣也是自己最不屑的手段赢得了这场战争的胜利。但这并不代表他可以就此安心了，他很清楚，他们之间的斗争还远远没有结束。  
  
凄冷寂静的墓园中，光秃秃的枝丫被寒风轻轻抚过，发出嘶哑的低吟，似是在哀叹着一个时代的结束。  
  
Felicia抱着一束白玫瑰站在一座冰冷的墓碑前，它与其他的石碑整整齐齐地排列在一起，看上去并没有什么特别的地方，冷灰色的碑面上用同样的大小和同一种自体刻着姓名和墓志铭。  
  
看来，至少在死亡这件事上，上帝对每个人都是一样的。  
  
Felicia没有想过，是利兰·奥斯利的死亡结束了这场战争。说来也真是讽刺，这老头生前没干过什么好事，死后倒是帮了他们一个大忙。  
  
她将怀中的花束放到老头的墓碑前，幽幽地开口道：“利兰，争取下辈子做个好人吧！”  
  
Felicia刚刚思考得太入神，没注意到有人靠近。她转身打算离开的时候，差点撞上了身后的女人。  
  
看清了女人的模样，Felicia不禁惊呼道：“Vanessa，你怎么在这里？你不是去了欧洲吗？”  
  
女人看上去憔悴了不少，眼神却十分坚定：“我需要一个答案，Kitty。”  
  
“你跟我来。”Felicia左顾右盼，确定没有人在观察他们后，拉着Vanessa往她停着车的方向走。金并倒台后，肯定有不少仇家打算报复他，她们现在的处境并不安全。  
  
郊区的安全屋  
  
“他是在保护你，别让他白白牺牲了自己。”Bucky拍了拍Peter的肩膀，安慰他道。  
  
那是Harry的计划，也是他自己的选择。他无权去责备任何人。Peter落寞地坐在沙发上，客厅里的电视正在播放最新的报道。政府依然没有撤销对他的逮捕令，Tony便放水，让他逃了回来。  
  
“目前，在上次雷克岛监狱中消失的Harry Osborn已经被重新逮捕入狱……”  
  
“威尔逊·菲斯克，这位在纽约市受人尊敬的政治家、商人以及慈善家……”  
  
全世界都在铺天盖地地报道着关于Harry和金并的事情，Peter想看不到都难。但那些关于金并被捕的新闻并没有让他感到多开心，或多或少是因为Harry又被他们抓了回去，两人还被关在同一所监狱里。心烦意乱的他不停地摁着换台键，发现不起作用后干脆关上电视，躲回了自己的房间。  
  
Steve看着Peter反常的行为，感到有些不理解，他端着两杯咖啡，一杯递给了在给枪械做保养的Bucky：“这孩子青春期还没过吗？”  
  
“他在担心Harry，也就是他的男朋友。”Bucky接过咖啡，抿了一口，将手里的枪放到了一旁。  
  
“哦！你知道了！”Steve看上去有些惊讶，他有些忐忑地观察着Bucky的反应，“有什么想法吗？”  
  
Bucky笑了笑，温柔地注视着眼前的男人：“每个人都可以跟自己喜欢的人在一起，挺好的，不是吗？”  
  
Steve笑着点了点头：“时代变了啊！”  
  
好了伤疤忘了疼这句话用来形容Peter再适合不过了，他的手臂因为惊人的恢复能力睡一觉就没事了。学校的假期还没结束，号角日报的实习也在前段时间正式结束了，奥氏集团的实习莫比亚斯博士给他批了假。  
  
在安全屋呆了没两天，Peter就感觉闲得发慌，于是他又穿上蜘蛛战衣出来巡逻了。还没抓到几个罪犯，就被神盾局的特工追得满街跑，活像一只过街老鼠，人人喊打。唯一值得庆幸的是，市民们对他的态度好了很多，主动为他加油呐喊，还冒着被扣上妨碍执法的帽子的风险替他打掩护。  
  
Peter不禁在心底感叹道：哦！感谢慷慨友善的纽约市民！他简直要爱死他们了！神盾局那些家伙就不能听听民众的呼声吗？我们的国家难道不是民主国家吗？  
  
街道的电子屏幕上，头发花白的詹姆森言辞激烈地批判着Peter拉飞机的行为。  
  
“我们不能依靠蜘蛛侠这种害虫来完成所有的救援行动！他并没有受过专业训练，这次的成功只不过是一次侥幸！我们真正感谢的应该是那些在他们的岗位上恪尽职守的工作人员，制定了迫降策略，并且努力完成迫降任务的全体机组人员，以及在后续救援过程中起到了重要作用的……”  
  
Peter光顾着看詹姆森，没有注意到面前的广告牌，哐地一下子撞破了巨大的海报。海报上的詹姆森脸上顿时出现了一个大洞。好吧！也算是报了仇了！  
  
当然，外出巡逻对Peter来说只是例行公事，他这次出来还有另一个目的。  
  
在Harry的授意下，梅婶被照顾得很好，已经脱离了危险，住进了普通病房。凭借着奥氏集团领先于世界的医疗设备，全世界最高尖端的医疗人才，再加上不计代价的做法。搞不好，那些医疗人员还以为自己抢救的是总裁的母亲！  
  
Peter正要敲门进去的时候差点和MJ撞了个满怀。  
  
MJ看到Peter先是愣了一下，她很快地反应过来，红了眼眶。  
  
Peter猝不及防地被眼前的红发女孩紧紧抱住，他紧张得手不知道放在哪里好。Peter轻轻地拍了拍MJ的后背，安慰她道：“嘿！瞧我现在不是没事吗？我们的大明星要是把眼睛哭肿了，可就没法演戏了！再说，我可不想跟你传出什么绯闻！要是被我们家那位小少爷知道，我可完蛋了！你不会忍心这么做的吧！”  
  
看MJ止住了泪水，Peter话锋一转，收敛起脸上的笑意问道：“Aunt May的情况怎么样了？”  
  
MJ拍了拍Peter的手臂：“医生说她恢复得很好，你进去看看吧！我要回去背台词了！”  
  
“谢谢你，MJ！我说真的！”  
  
Peter过于真挚的表情让MJ有些吃不消，她好像能够明白Harry这种玩转情场的花花公子为什么会栽在Peter这个呆子身上了，谁能忍心拒绝这么一双热情真诚的狗狗眼呢？  
  
“哦！算了吧！你保护好纽约市就是对我最大的回馈！”

MJ走后，Peter站在门口犹豫了一会儿，敲了敲门，才推门进去。  
  
梅婶看到Peter进来，连忙拿起桌子上的老花镜带上，向还站在原地畏葸不前的Peter招了招手。  
  
“过来！到这来！我的孩子！”  
  
Peter走过去后，被梅婶轻轻地抱住，老妇人心疼地拍了拍他的后背：“难为你了，我的孩子！你的手臂还好吗？有没有让医生给你好好检查一下？”  
  
“我没事！Aunt May，手臂已经不疼了。”Peter摇了摇头，反问道，“你怎么样了？医生说什么了？”  
  
“这的医生和护士都很专业，你不用担心……”  
  
紧绷的神经一旦松懈下来，疲惫感就如同潮水般将Peter吞没，Peter感觉眼皮沉重，无法集中精神。他变得目光僵直，恍惚中视野里出现了大片的暗红色，在这不可控制的奇异幻象中，他正站在皇后区的家门口，温热粘稠的液体从门缝往外汩汩溢出，淌满了自己的脚下……  
  
“Peter？”  
  
被梅婶推了一下，Peter猛地回过神来：“哦！抱歉……”  
  
“Peter，也许，你该回去好好休息了。”  
  
“我不累。”Peter摇了摇头，没头没脑地突然发问道，“Aunt May，你恨他们吗？那些伤害你的人？”  
  
“我也不知道……但我希望警察能尽快抓到他们，让他们接受法律的制裁！”  
  
“如果，法律制裁不了他们呢？”如果法律无法还那些受害者一个公道呢？  
  
从Harry被陷害入狱，到他站上法庭。什么自由、道德和人道主义似乎在他身上都不适用，受到折磨和虐待，差点自杀。警察和律师不对事件本身的真实性取证，反而想站在道德的高地上抹杀掉他的独立人格，将他塑造成一个残忍冷漠的杀人犯。  
  
法官、律师、陪审团甚至是旁听席上的群众，他们似乎都突然间患了失忆症，他们不记得Harry为了赎罪曾经做过的善举，却揪着他对父亲的死亡表现出的漠然的态度不放。将事实以另一种完全相反的逻辑串联起来，扭曲真相。  
  
若不是利兰·奥斯利的良心发现，他们根本不可能打倒金并，正义来得太迟了……  
  
纽约州的法律里没有死刑。  
  
那些因为金并的暴政而永远长眠于纽约城之下的枯骨，会愿意看到这样的结果吗？  
  
迟到的正义，还算得上是正义吗？  
  
Peter面色沉重的模样让梅婶有些担心，她握住Peter的手：“做好你力所能及的事情就够了！”  
  
够了吗？只是把金并关进监狱，就能阻止他继续伤害别人了吗？  
  
赖克斯岛监狱

政府是看热闹不嫌事大吗？竟然把金并和他关在一个监狱里，还在同一个区域！看到那个排在自己前面那个规规矩矩地端着盘子，等着食堂工作人员放饭的大块头，Harry腹诽道。这片区域随便拎出一个都是个杀人不眨眼的狠角色，很难买通，但也说不好会不会有金并的人混在里面。  
  
金并的案子还在调查和取证中，离开庭还有很长一段距离。在此期间，他依然可以跟律师交流，谋划着如何出狱。  
  
随着队伍缓缓前进，Harry笑着对给他盛饭的食堂工作人员道了声谢。这把火才刚刚烧起来，他得往上浇点东西，好让它烧得更旺盛些。  
  
雄狮就算被关进了笼子里，依然是占据着食物链顶端的最强者，其他的动物只能尽量压缩自己的生存空间，躲在角落里瑟瑟发抖，伺机而动。  
  
监狱封闭的空间形成了一个小社会，弱肉强食是它的社会法则，每个人都小心翼翼地隐藏起那些软弱的本性，露出锋利的爪牙，为了残酷的生存而战。  
  
金并独占了一张八人桌，也许这并非他的本意。那些凭借动物本能身存的人，也许并不认识金并，但他们敏锐地察觉到了他身上所散发出的危险气息，没有一个人敢贸然靠近这个看上去彬彬有礼，举止优雅的大块头。  
  
他们的退让倒是给了Harry一个机会。  
  
Harry端着自己的餐盘走到金并的对面，不慌不忙地落了座。他笑得礼貌而得体，仿佛两人所在的地点不是监狱的食堂，而是某个大型商业酒会。身上穿的也不是统一定制的橙色囚服，而是由著名设计师纯手工制作的高档礼服。  
  
“你好啊！菲斯克先生，监狱生活还习惯吗？”  
  
金并不悦地瞟了一眼对面的人，低声说道：“省省吧！激怒我对你没好处，奥斯本。我很快就可以出去了，没人能拦得住。”  
  
“我完全相信你所说的，菲斯克先生。”Harry轻笑着道，“我相信，玛丽安娜女士知道这个消息后，一定会很开心！”  
  
听到Harry提起妻子出嫁前的姓氏，金并的双眼中闪过一道寒光，他一下子掰弯了手里的勺子，恶狠狠地盯着Harry：“你知道她在哪？”  
  
“看来你已经得知她离开了欧洲的消息，对吗？”Harry并没有正面回答金并的问题，他只是在试探，试探在金并的心目中，他的妻子对他到底有多重要。  
  
“回答我的问题！”  
  
看到金并被激怒的模样，Harry落实了心里的猜想。  
  
“想知道吗？”Harry缓缓地站起身来，他俯视着金并，沙哑的声音听上去轻飘飘的，仿佛一不留神就会漏过去，但他所说的每一个单词都像一把利刃插在了金并的胸口，“我不会告诉你的！因为我要你老老实实地呆在这，承认自己的罪行，接受法律的制裁！不然，你会再也见不到你最爱的两个女人！你的妻子和母亲！这不是你最想看到的结果的，对吗？”  
  
金并不怒反笑。  
  
金并的反应并不在他的意料之外，难道对方真的藏了什么他不知道的筹码？Harry冷冷地问道：“你笑什么？”  
  
“我应该感谢你，奥斯本。如果这样的话，你不会伤害她们，而且，还会好好地保护她们！我说的对吗？”金并得意地瞅着面无表情的Harry，肆意地笑道，“因为那只小虫子，绝对不会允许你这么做的！那个蠢货，那个满口仁义道德，把公平正义当成行事原则的蠢小子！如果知道了你这么做，他一定不会原谅你的！你不在乎自己的生命如何，可你在乎他！你怕自己会失去他，你更怕他会讨厌你！怨恨你！离开你！”  
  
Harry克制住不自觉发抖的身体，强装镇定道：“那如果玛丽安娜女士知道了自己儿子死亡的真相，你觉得她还会原谅你吗？”看到金并脸上挂着的笑容渐渐凝固，Harry只觉得一阵恶寒席卷了全身，他像是被冻住了整个人僵在原地动弹不得。  
  
金并突然站了起来，揪住他的领子，将他像个布娃娃一样扯了过去，狠狠的摔在地上，仿佛自己手上的是个完全没有任何感觉的假人。他扼住Harry的脖子，怒不可遏地威胁他了些什么。  
  
Harry一个单词也没听清，他不记得后来发生了什么，他只觉得眼前的景象开始由四周向中心变黑，像是一台老旧的电视机，因为信号不好而闪着白色的雪花。渐渐地，黑色吞没掉了他的整个视野。  
  
Harry再一次恢复意识是在病床上，他还没睁开眼就闻到了刺鼻的消毒水味，他听到两个年轻女孩在低声交谈着。  
  
“我能帮得上忙！Felicia！让我继续往下查吧！不管是Vanessa还是纽约的市民，他们都有权利知道真相，不是吗？”  
  
“Karen，你已经接触到了会威胁你生命的东西，你不能再往下深入了！这太危险了！”  
  
Harry不堪受扰，浓重的鼻音让他的声音听上去低了几分，不了解他的人会以为他真的生气了：“Ladies，你们知道吗？如果Peter像你们一样在我休息的时候这么吵的话，我一定会把他给轰出去的！”  
  
“Harry！你醒了！哦！谢天谢地！”Karen看到Harry醒过来，激动地从椅子上站了起来。  
  
“抱歉，让你们担心了！”Harry想坐起来，牵动到腹部受伤的肌肉，传来锥心的疼痛，他颤抖着倒吸了一口凉气。  
  
“别乱动！你受的伤可不轻。”Felicia握住Harry的肩膀将他摁了回去，愤懑地盯着他道：“说真的，有时候我觉得你喜欢给自己找罪受！”  
  
Harry干笑了两声：“不如，我们还是来谈谈我们的敌人吧！”  
“Harry，我不希望你们之间的战争把Vanessa牵扯进去！”Felicia率先表明了态度。  
  
Karen也发表意见道：“玛丽安娜女士并不坏！Harry，她也是受害者！”  
  
“好吧！看来，不用聊了！”Harry仰起头看着天花板，轻声叹道：“我只能保证尽量，但以她对金并的重要性来看，不想牵扯进来是不可能的！”  
  
“Karen，金并儿子的死有问题，我希望你能帮忙查一下。”  
  
“Harry，这件事我们讨论过的！”Felicia出声制止道。  
  
“别担心！你有你的专属超级英雄，她也有，不是吗？”  
  
听到Harry的调侃，Karen羞赧地低下了头，她用手拢了拢额前的碎发，红着脸支支吾吾道：“我们……其实也刚开始交往没多久……”因为Matt的特殊身份，谁也不敢先迈出那一步。可汹涌的感情总是难以遏制，他们终于将彼此之间的关系推向了新的阶段，并小心翼翼地保护着这份来之不易的感情。  
  
“金并肯定还藏着不少资产是奥斯利不知道的。他不会把自己全部的底牌放心地交给任何一个人。Felicia，这一点我需要你去查清楚。”  
  
“OK！你是Boss，你说了算。”Felicia将文件袋放在Harry身旁，“你要的东西！哦，对了，你看之前最好别吃东西！”  
  
送走了两个女孩，Harry开始思考下一步的行动。实际上，他并不关心金并的儿子是怎么死的，那个真相并不能使他感到任何的愉悦。但他总得找点不那么危险的事情，让那个热心的女孩忙活一阵，他才有时间安心地实施自己的计划。  
  
不过，在此之前，他得排除所有的干扰因素，比如……Harry拿出文件袋里的东西，最上方放了一张照片，一头卷曲红发的男子看上去神情阴郁，眼神中的疯狂让Harry忍不住打了个冷颤。他默默地将照片放在文件的最底下，呈现出了最上方一张完整的受害者名单。

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

在凛冽呼啸的寒风中，黑夜急不可耐地驱赶着白昼，炙热的骄阳给予地表上的热量缓缓结成霜，天边光线越来越暗，将整个城市笼罩在一片黑压压的阴影下。

这个冬天似乎格外地漫长。

在这个万物凋零的季节里，被冻结的似乎不只是中央公园里的湖水，还有人们对于生活的热情向往。一向热闹的酒吧街只亮着零零散散的几个霓虹灯标志，街拐角处，站街女裹紧了自己的短款的羽绒服，神情慵懒地点燃了一根香烟，几个醉汉互相搀扶着从酒吧里往外走，朝浓妆艳抹的女人吹了个口哨。女人只是冷冷地瞟了一眼，并未搭理他们。

再往前走一条街道，突然间变得狭窄幽静，昏黄的路灯因为电路老化而变得忽明忽暗，增添了几分诡异恐怖的氛围。

Peter呼了一口气，水汽在空气中液化，形成了一片水雾。还好这套衣服有自发热装置，不然他可能真的要被冻死！

不知道该感谢他的蜘蛛感应还是属于人类的第六感，他隐隐约约地感觉到有什么东西在跟着他，但那家伙似乎并没有什么恶意。

大概只思考了不到零点一秒，Peter决定跟对方摊牌。

“嘿！朋友，你都跟了我这么久了，不累吗？抱歉啊！躲猫猫游戏结束了！如果你需要我帮忙，可以现身，跟我好好聊聊吗？只要不是犯法的事情，你的好邻居Spider-Man很乐意帮忙！”

Peter警惕地观察着四周的情况，不时有老鼠从垃圾桶旁边蹿过。突然，一个黑影悄无声息地从墙上跳下，落到了路中央，Peter被吓了一跳。他紧张地观察着面前这个花白毛发的四脚生物，它圆圆的眼珠骨碌碌地转着，好奇地盯着Peter看了一会儿。

“你好！”Peter试探性地跟身前的猫咪打了声招呼。

只听“喵！”地一声，被Peter吓到的猫咪飞快地消失在了墙边的阴影里。

“Peter。”

沙哑浑厚的嗓音，低沉地在Peter的身后响起，他竟然觉得有些莫名的熟悉感。

一只老鼠停在路中央，直立起身体，它仰着头，左顾右盼。

Peter缓缓地蹲了下去，试图放低自己的视角，好跟那只老鼠沟通。只听那个低沉的声音朝他低吼道：“抬起头，我在这！”

树枝上站着一只乌鸦，通体漆黑发亮，但Peter已经不敢再去确认了。他假装没看到，做出一副四处寻找着什么的模样。  
  
“你这个蠢货！”乌鸦扑棱着翅膀飞了下来，落到了Peter的肩头上，毒液趁机吸附在了Peter的身体表面上。  
  
脱离了毒液的乌鸦在Peter耳边大叫了两声，扑腾着黑色的羽翼飞走了。  
  
Peter感觉有些不太对头，按Eddie的说法，他们应该相处得不错啊！是吵架了？还是？  
  
“Eddie在哪里？”  
  
毒液的声音听上去死气沉沉的：“Eddie被抓走了。你得帮我把他救出来！”  
  
“这是怎么回事？别告诉我你们去打劫甜品店了？或者偷偷吃掉了人家的婚礼蛋糕？”  
  
“……当然不是！我们出手帮助了一个女孩，引来了警察。为了保护我离开，他被抓了起来。”毒液转而气急败坏地对Peter吼道，“都是你的错！如果不是你，那个怂包怎么会有成为英雄的想法？”  
  
Peter耸了耸肩：“这么说……我必须得帮你救他咯！”  
  
“没错！你必须得救他！”  
  
毒液看起来不像是在跟他开玩笑！共生体也会产生与人类相同的情感吗？  
  
不知道为什么，蜘蛛感应突然响了起来，Peter躲过了来自后方的攻击。红黑色的巨大镰刀在Peter旁边的墙壁上留下了一道巨大的凿痕，坚硬的墙壁在它面前变得如同薯片一般脆弱不堪，被镰刀冲击力震碎的砖块变成渣子哗啦啦地掉了一地。  
  
那是一个身形巨大的家伙，他的骨骼和肌肉看上去十分夸张，黑色如同筋脉一般的东西蜿蜒在红色的表皮上，看上去就像是混乱和杀戮的混合体。那个充满了令人恐惧和兴奋的暴力美学的生物，朝Peter咧开了嘴，露出了两排可以生生撕裂血肉的尖牙，发出了疯狂的笑声。  
  
“Venom和Spider-Man！这可真是太好了！一举两得啊！”  
  
“你是谁？”面对这个棘手的敌人，Peter浑身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。他不自觉地眯起了双眼，打量起这个就差贴上“坏人”两字在自己头上的家伙。  
  
“We are carnage！”屠杀低吼着朝Peter发起了攻击。  
  
“哦！看来，你真的很喜欢用暴力解决事情，对吗？哦！你真的是太暴躁了！这样一点也不好！老兄，或许，你该去学学瑜伽或者冥想什么的！”墙壁、电线杆、垃圾箱，他们所过之处，建筑和公共设施无一幸免，Peter一边躲避着屠杀的攻击，一边分出精力跟毒液调侃道，“哦！天哪！你从没告诉我，你还有个这样的同伴！”  
  
毒液的声音听上去有些难过：“事实上，它是我的孩子。”  
  
从毒液特工到屠杀，通过这种方式获取超能力，看起来比再造出一个美国队长或者绿巨人要容易得多，怪不得这么多人都想得到共生体！恐怕这才是Eddie被抓住带走的真正原因！  
  
“哦！那你真该好好教育教育他！好孩子可不能随便破坏公共设施！那是非常不文明的行为！”  
  
“章鱼博士从我，不！从我们的身边夺走了它！”  
  
“哦！抱歉！你口中的章鱼博士难道是……”  
  
“不用怀疑了，就是奥托·奥克塔维斯，你曾经的老师。”  
  
“好吧！看来他真的是一脚迈入反派阵营，不打算回来了！连代号都给自己起好了！听着，毒液，我会帮你救出Eddie！但你也必须帮我一个忙，帮我找到奥克塔维斯博士！那家伙不知道想要干什么，但应该不会是什么好事，我们得阻止他！”  
  
“嘿！没人告诉过你们，战斗的时候要专心吗？”屠杀拉近了和Peter之间的距离，猛地将手臂变成巨大的镰刀照着Peter的脑袋砍过去。  
  
在毒液的帮助下，Peter顺利地挡住了对方的攻击。但令他没想到的是屠杀的力量居然跟他不相上下。毒液寄生在他身上的时候，融合了他的DNA，赋予了Eddie与自己相同的能力。屠杀作为毒液的下一代，自然也继承了毒液的所有能力。面对这个与自己战斗力旗鼓相当的家伙，Peter并没有在战斗中讨到多少便宜。  
  
“NYDP！发生了什么？哦！是Spider-Man！新衣服吗？真酷！你知道吗？我儿子特别喜欢你！”那是一个穿警服的中年黑人男子，看样子是刚刚忙完了一天的工作，正准备开车回家。也许是他们打斗的动静将男人吸引了过来。男人见状连忙掏出了自己的配枪：“看来，你需要帮忙！”  
  
“哦！很感谢真的！但为了你的安全着想，先生，请你尽快离开这里！”Peter缩起脖子，躲过了屠杀的砍刀。  
  
“这里是……请求支援……”黑人警官拿起对讲机向局里寻求帮助，并未理会Peter的警告，反而小心翼翼地举起枪，往前凑了凑：“嘿！维护纽约的治安是我们的职责，不是吗？没有道理我们自己离开，留你一个人忙活！”  
  
“哦！一个热心助人的好警察！”  
  
屠杀高挑上扬的语调听上去十分兴奋，他故意拉长了声音，像是在宣告着什么。  
  
Peter不知道为什么有种不好的预感。只见屠杀的后背上长出无数根利刃，每一根都朝着警官的方向刺了过去。  
  
“小心！”Peter连忙发射蛛丝，将男人拽开。  
  
红黑色相缠的利刃却转了个方向，朝Peter发起了攻击，它们分解成一根根细小的触手，瞬间分解掉了附着在Peter身上的毒液。Peter失去了他唯一的保护屏障，在毒液离开身体表面的瞬间，红黑色的触手紧紧地勒住了他的脖子，将他吊在半空中，并趁他分神的时候捏碎了他手腕上的蛛丝发射器。  
  
Peter感觉自己像条被海浪裹住，拍在沙滩上的鱼，他大张着嘴，疯狂地渴求着氧气。渐渐地，无边的黑暗吞没了他的视野，大脑因为缺氧而无法正常思考。但他又没有真正地失去意识，似乎还能感知到周围的一切。  
  
“Venom……”  
  
毒液不知道为什么，像是突然消失了一样，没了动作和声音。  
  
“砰砰”两颗子弹射进了屠杀的脑袋里，共生体缓冲了子弹的力道，只留下两个凹陷下去的小坑。红黑相缠的共生体如同无数只疯狂觅食的虫子一般蠕动着，裹挟着子弹，填充上了屠杀脑壳上的疮疤。冒着硝烟的子弹壳像是两颗玻璃弹珠一样掉在地上，发出了清脆悦耳的响声。  
  
美妙的金属撞击声，如同教堂钟楼里传出的钟声，高耸的塔尖沐浴在傍晚金色的余晖之下，玫瑰花窗里传来了阵阵的圣歌，天使吻过的歌喉，缓缓地吟唱着送别的挽歌。  
  
“呃啊！”一声低沉的呻吟引起了Peter的注意，他艰难地转过头，屠杀变成利刃的手臂穿过了警官的胸口。

“No!”  
  
Peter撕心裂肺的喊声更加刺激了屠杀疯狂屠戮的欲望，那个无辜的黑人警官像是个人偶一般，被屠杀缓缓地向上提起，逼迫Peter不得不直面对方。  
  
明明眼前的景象已经不那么清晰，可不知道为什么，Peter却清楚地看到了那人含泪的双眼中对生命的留恋与不舍，似乎还有些愧疚。他看到鲜血从黑人警官外翻的伤口中，像是被打翻了的热汤一般洒了出来。屠杀的动作使得警官的部分内脏从伤口里翻了出来，Peter甚至能看清粉红色的器官表面上遍布的红蓝相交的毛细血管。那些散发着热气的器官，它们仿佛还属于他，却似乎又脱离了他，孜孜不倦地运转着，努力维持着警官的生命，随着呼吸和心跳微微地收缩和舒张。  
  
Peter疯狂地挣扎着，终于挣脱了屠杀的束缚。  
  
“嘘！仔细听，听到了吗？那是死亡的脚步声……”屠杀反手抓住了Peter的肩膀，他压低了声音，像是浑身通红的长角恶魔在耳边的低语，带领着无知的人类走向地狱的入口，“这只是个开始……总有一天，你也会爱上这个声音的！”  
  
尖利刺耳的笑声让Peter浑身发凉，他似乎回到了那个在流浪汉收容所的下午，那个差点撞到他的红发青年，光凭一个眼神就足以让人心惊胆战，如坠冰窟。他似乎也终于明白卡萨伊眼中的狂热代表着什么了。  
  
像是甩开一块破布一样，屠杀将黑人警官甩了出去。耳边的警笛愈发响亮，那个庞大的红黑色身影消失在了暗沉的夜色中。  
  
Peter没有追上去，双腿似乎失去了知觉，他浑浑噩噩地站在路中央，不知道该干什么。

抱着黑人警官在飒飒的冷风中逐渐失去温度的尸体，Peter突然觉得冬日夜晚的空气异常地寒冷刺骨，连呼吸都在发痛。  
  
Peter缓缓放下了警官的尸体，那个黑人警官的钱包突然掉了出来，摊开露出了他的警官证。上面写了他的名字——Jefferson Davis，以及他在布鲁克林的住址，另一边夹着他的全家福，笑得很幸福的一家三口……  
  
秘密监狱中，突然响起了震耳欲聋的警报声。  
  
Wade崩溃地踢着墙面发泄自己的不满：“哦！该死的！为什么他们总是要把警铃声调得那么大？那些警卫人员难道都耳背吗？他们就不能招点健康的正常人吗？”  
  
是毒液吗？Eddie焦躁不安地冲到监狱门询问情况：“嘿！到底发生了什么？”  
  
“不该问的别问！滚回去好好呆着！”负责看守的警卫故作镇静地举着电击枪警告Eddie道。  
  
大门缓缓被打开，一个不明的金属物体准确无误地砸中了警卫的后脑勺，他还来不及作出任何反应，就晃晃悠悠地倒在了地上。  
  
留了络腮胡的美国队长徐徐走了进来，在他的身后跟着正在收起翅膀的猎鹰和忙着帮他们打开监狱门的黑寡妇。  
  
Furry给他们提供的情报有限，他们费了很大力气才找到这个地方，并成功地潜入进来。  
  
Steve转了一圈，找到了失去了双腿的Flash，将封在罐子中的毒液战衣扔进了他的怀里：“Kid，穿上你的制服！我们得带你离开这里了！”  
  
Flash恍惚地看着怀里的东西，又拿起玻璃罐子确认了一下：“可是……抱歉，队长，我不明白……”  
  
“你的朋友，Spider-Man让我们来救你。”Steve解释道。  
  
“嘿！这是你的，对吧！”  
  
“非常感谢你！美丽的女士，顺便说一下，我喜欢你的新发色！”Wade抱着Natasha扔过来的双刀兴奋地在原形的中庭里转圈圈，“哦！哥就知道小蜘蛛不会这么薄情寡义地忘了哥的！下次见面，哥一定要给他一个面罩对面罩的热情KISS！”  
  
看到背对着自己的美国队长，Wade立刻噤了声，悄无声息地弯着腰走了过去，他像是搞突然袭击一样拍了一下Steve的臀部。  
  
Steve转过头，不明所以地看着眼前的这个举止怪异的家伙。  
  
“哦！这可真是个该死的美国翘臀！哥摸到了！哥真的摸到了！死而无憾了！”Wade一边激动地尖叫着，一边倒向了Steve的怀里，他双手捧脸，作天真状，“老兄，能不能透露一下，你到底是怎么练的？”  
  
Steve并没有表示出自己的不悦，他把Wade扶正：“Mr.Wilson，时间紧急，我们得尽快离开。”  
  
“是Peter让你们来的？”Eddie发问道。他还没有等到毒液，也许是因为防守太严密，毒液根本就进不来。刚进来的时候，那些家伙不知道给自己打了什么东西，但目前看来对他还没有影响，不必担心。  
  
Sam走过去跟Eddie打招呼道：“伙计！你也是Peter的朋友？”  
  
Eddie犹豫了一下：“我们……算是吧！”  
  
Sam拍了拍Eddie的肩膀：“一起走吧！”  
  
Peter一回到安全屋，Bucky就发现了他的不对劲。那孩子的战衣上沾了不属于他自己的血迹，还有那张如死灰一般苍白的脸。这个心思单纯的孩子，总是习惯性地把情绪挂在脸上。  
  
Bucky拦住了闷头往房间里走的Peter，把一杯牛奶塞进了他的手心里：“Kid，你需要有人陪你聊聊吗？”  
  
Peter攥着手中的杯子，疲惫地垂着眼睑：“Bucky……谢谢你！但我真的累了……”  
  
Bucky一把握住Peter的肩膀，从那双温柔的绿眼睛中，Peter看到了世间最沉重的苦难所带来的伤痛与绝望，可他眼神中的坚定仿佛又在鼓励着你继续前行。  
  
“Kid，超级英雄可不是个轻松的活！有些事情是不可避免的，但说真的，你没必要一个人承受！”  
  
Peter很感动，但这次的事情带给他的冲击力太大了，他需要时间缓冲一下。  
  
“Sorry,Peter.”低沉的声音来自将自己化形为头颅的毒液，“他太强了！我不是他的对手。”  
  
“What the Hell！”Bucky被毒液的突然出现吓得不轻，差点掏出随身携带的小刀刺过去，“这是什么鬼东西？外星生物？还是疯狂的科学实验的产物？”  
  
“他是外星的共生体，叫Venom。”Peter解释道。  
  
他并不想责怪毒液，没人能想到突然出现了一个这么强的敌人。他只是没办法那么快地就恢复过来。  
  
“Bucky，他得在活的生物身上呆着。你可以帮我照顾他一段时间吗？我还是想一个人呆会儿……”  
  
Bucky耸耸肩，像是在跟小动物说话一般，用手臂接过了毒液：“OK！过来吧！我们的外星朋友，你饿吗？我带你看看冰箱里有什么好吃的吧！让我们年轻的超级英雄好好休息一下。”  
  
摆脱了冬日战士身份的Bucky Barns是个长相帅气，讨人喜欢的青年。连共生体也没办法免疫他的魅力，外星生物和人型武器很快便混作了一团，也许该感谢Sam的巧克力。  
  
“哦，他回来了，但他看上去很难过。我也不知道为什么。他不肯说。也许，我们的小英雄需要美国队长回来给他做个心理辅导？哦！对了，他还带回来了一个叫Venom的外星人。这家伙挺有意思的！”Bucky一边给毒液喂巧克力，一边笑着回复Steve的电话，“你们那边还顺利吗？”  
  
Peter一个人回到了房间，他瞥了一眼杯子里散发着香甜味道的牛奶，实在是没什么胃口。他走到窗户前的桌子旁，将杯子放好后，顺手拉上了窗帘。  
  
他换了衣服，关上灯，在床上躺好，身体已经疲惫到了极点，大脑却没有半分想要休息的意思。在一片黑暗中，所有的感官都变得异常敏锐。鼻腔里混杂着泥土的血腥味挥之不去，心脏在胸腔里跳动的声音被无限制地放大。恍惚间，他仿佛听到了卡萨伊刺耳的笑声，他用枕头捂住耳朵，却一点用也没有。那声音不在他的耳道里，而是在他的脑子里。  
  
他不是没有面对过即将消逝的生命，可他从没体验过整个过程。看着一个活生生的人，一个会呼吸，有心跳的人，变成一堆纯粹的血和肉。在冬夜的冷风中，他好像跟街道两旁那些垃圾桶和路灯没有什么不同。  
  
过了一会儿，门外传来一阵响动，似乎是Steve他们回来了。Peter听到了他们模糊不清的交谈声，好像有什么人朝他的房间走过来。  
  
“Peter，是我，Eddie。谢谢你帮我照顾Venom！”Eddie顿了顿，笑了一下道，“看来，我又欠了你一个人情啊！听说你遇到了一个棘手的家伙，需要帮忙的话，你可以联系我。我先带着Venom走了。政府那些人想制造超级士兵，还会找上你的，你自己小心那些家伙！”  
  
从同事到敌人再到朋友，在追寻真相的过程中，Eddie渐渐地理解了Peter的选择。也许，他成为不了英雄，但他也可以力所能及地做些事情帮助那些需要帮助的人。  
  
“说真的，我一直觉得破坏了程序正义的超级英雄，只是一群随心所欲，罔顾法纪的家伙，跟那些超级罪犯没什么区别。但我得承认，你做的是对的！帮助那些需要帮助的人，不管是普通人还是超级英雄，都是应该做的。”  
  
房间里一直都很安静，也许Peter已经睡着了，并没有在听，Eddie这么想着，倒是觉得心理负担轻了些，也不感到难为情了。  
  
“我想，我还是得跟你说一声谢谢，从我个人的角度。谢谢你，Peter！”  
  
脚步声渐渐远去，Peter只是闭上眼睛默默地听着，没有回应。

Eddie带着毒液回家后，好好休息了一晚。房东居然没把他赶出去也是万幸，桌子上的资料乱成一团，似乎是被什么人动过了。可能是来查房的房东，谁知道呢！不过，也不会有人对这些小道消息感兴趣吧！

第二天早上，Eddie打开手机，屏幕显示出FEAST流浪汉收容所的人事主管打来的未接电话，还有MJ发来的几条短信。他表情凝重地盯着屏幕上的信息看了一会儿，匆匆回了几条短信后，垂头丧气地走到卫生间洗漱，工作估计是保不住了。  
  
监狱里的日子也不是白呆的，政府似乎在密谋着打造一支超级士兵部队，而不是任由那些不受他们控制的超级英雄来保护这个世界。这个从上个世纪中叶一直持续到现在的计划似乎陷入了瓶颈。他觉得自己还是有必要做些什么。  
  
“哦！希望还有些没坏掉的！”打开冰箱，Eddie询问毒液道：“My love，你饿了吗？想吃什么？”  
  
毒液罕见地没有立刻回答他，实际上，他们昨天晚上到现在也没说几句话。他甚至都没来得及问毒液，这些天到底发生了些什么。  
  
“My love?”  
  
毒液缓缓地从Eddie的身体里钻了出来，他将自己的身体化成一个黑色的头颅，恹恹地对Eddie说道：“抱歉，Eddie，我感觉不太舒服……”  
  
“你受伤了吗？”  
  
“我也不知道……”  
  
“Venom！”Eddie看着毒液脸上的五官渐渐模糊掉，像是在高温下融化的巧克力，最后化成了一滩黑色的粘液顺着他的身体滑到了地板上。他蹲下身体，捧着那一堆粘液不知所措。  
  
Eddie不知道为什么，想到了小时候父亲买给他和姐姐的巧克力。甜甜的，带着一点苦味，他掰下一块放在嘴里很快就融化了。对于年幼的他来说，没什么比这更能让他感到幸福了。他把剩下的巧克力小心翼翼地包好，放在贴身的衬衣兜里，生怕弄丢了。他没有想到的是炎炎夏日融化了巧克力，弄脏了他的衬衣，为此负责洗衣服的姐姐还骂了他一顿。从那以后，这种甜甜的东西对他便再没了诱惑力。  
  
Eddie将毒液装在罐子里，在背包里放好。他乔装了一番，走进了Oscorp大厦。这次，他也顾不上对方吸血鬼的身份了，所有的那些恐惧或者尴尬被害怕失去毒液的情绪所压制住。他走到前台，深吸了一口气，尽量让自己看上去正常些。他可不想被当成什么可疑分子被轰出去！  
  
“你好，我是Eddie Brock，我找莫比亚斯博士。”  
  
“有预约吗？”  
  
Eddie摇了摇头。  
  
前台小姐帮他打电话问了一下，得到莫比亚斯的同意后，帮Eddie刷卡进去，并告知了他楼层数和实验室的位置。  
  
Eddie看到那个在实验室中忙碌的瘦瘦高高的背影，着急地抱着怀里的毒液冲了过去。  
  
“博士，我需要你的帮助！”  
  
纽约街头

“看！她在那！去吧！”Peter帮Flash把Liz约了出来，他们现在正站在纽约的某一座咖啡馆外面，透过玻璃望着坐在里面靠窗边的金发女孩。因为天冷，Peter将双手插在兜里，看Flash没反应，用胳膊肘碰了碰他。“Flash？”  
  
沉默了一路的Flash，兴奋又忐忑地说道：“哦！抱歉……我只是到现在都还没反应过来！天哪！这简直太棒了！我最喜欢的书呆子跟我最喜欢的超级英雄居然是同一个人！”  
  
Peter感到有些好笑，原来这家伙路上一言不发是这个原因：“兄弟，你真的不怪我吗？”  
  
“当然没有了！小蜘蛛！你可是我的偶像！我还期待着跟你一起组队打坏人呢！”Flash举起拳头撞了一下Peter的肩头。  
  
“别担心！我想你的这个愿望应该很快就会实现了！”他一个人根本对付不了屠杀，如果有了毒液特工的帮忙，或许胜算会大一些。  
  
“真的？我已经迫不及待了！”  
  
两人沉默了一会儿，Peter看得出来Flash似乎踯躅不前，不知道该如何面对Liz，他示意对方看向对面的咖啡馆：“你失去联络的时候，她一直都很担心你！”  
  
在Peter的眼神鼓励下，Flash咬了咬牙，鼓起勇气，走进了咖啡馆。Peter站在街对面，默默地看着玻璃窗内那对相拥的恋人，竟然有了些热泪盈眶的感觉。  
  
与多日未见的恋人重逢后，Liz埋头在Flash的怀里哭了起来，自从Flash去参军以后，她的泪腺似乎变得发达了不少。原来那个活泼开朗的她，也变得多愁善感起来。  
  
女友异常的举动引得不少人的视线，Flash不住地向周围人解释着：“我们太久没见了，她有些激动……”他搂着哭得梨花带雨的恋人往外走，他们需要一些私人空间。  
  
“Baby……I’m sorry!”来到了没什么人的街边公园，Flash把Liz抱在怀里，想起昨天父母在电话中担忧和叮嘱，不禁开始质疑自己当初的决定是否正确。  
  
“混蛋！你这段时间到底去哪了？”Liz胡乱抹掉了脸上的泪水，狠狠的锤了Flash的胸口两拳。  
  
Flash反握住Liz的手腕，他痛苦地皱起眉头：“我的上级给我发布了任务，让我逮捕蜘蛛侠，因为他杀了人。但我见到了蜘蛛侠后，发现是有人冒充他做的。于是我违反了命令，和蜘蛛侠一起抓住了真正的杀人凶手。但他们根本听不进去我的解释，我回去后就被关了起来。对！没错，我是个军人！我知道作为一个军人，我该服从上级的命令，但我没办法看着那些不义之事的发生，却什么都不做……可这个决定却害得我的父母和你承受这些不该承受的东西……我……”  
  
“Flash！”Liz喝止住了因为愧疚而语无伦次的恋人，她深吸了几口气，“你听我说！你是军人没错！但你效忠的是我们的国家，而不是政府或者某个你的上级。你该相信自己的判断！”  
  
望着女孩湿漉漉的眼中表达出的坚定，Flash感觉喉头一阵哽咽。  
  
“等等，你刚刚好像提到了蜘蛛侠？”Liz似乎慢了半拍，突然反应过来了这个常年占据男友口中的名字，她不禁放大了音量，“又是他？”  
  
Flash似乎并未意识到女孩的不满，兴致勃勃地跟Liz分享自己与蜘蛛侠组队的经验：“对！我们一起打击罪犯！就像复仇者联盟的那些超级英雄一样！真的是酷呆了！哦！你能想象吗？”  
  
Liz幽怨地盯着男友看了一会儿，对方却浑然不觉，她幽幽地叹了口气：“好吧！下次有机会替我向他问好！”  
  
Peter跟闪电分手后，便循着昨天默默记下的地址来到了那个黑人警官的家中。看上去，他们正在举行他的追悼会，有那个黑人警官的家人、同事、朋友、邻居，更多的是曾经被他帮助过的人。形形色色的人们挤满了这栋小小的房子，Peter很容易就混了进去。  
  
房间内很安静，似乎连空气都变得沉重了起来。人们穿着黑色的礼服，三三两两地凑成一波，偶尔传来几声低语和轻声的啜泣。警官的妻子被人们簇拥在中间，每个人都过去安慰她，向她表示悲伤和同情。她是个坚强的女人，红着眼眶，打起精神来跟每个访客表达谢意。  
  
角落里站着一个十三岁的黑人男孩，Peter认出了他就是那个警官的孩子。更巧合的是，这似乎不是他们第一次见面。男孩似乎是接受不了这么悲伤的气氛，在没人注意的时候，独自一人从后门溜了出去。Peter看到后，悄悄追了过去。  
  
Miles望着后院里的那辆自行车，眼睛不自觉地湿润了起来。那是父亲送给他的十三岁生日礼物，他的母亲没有工作，父亲薪水微薄。为了拥有一辆属于自己的自行车，他瞒着父亲偷偷去打工，那一次遇到危险后，被父亲狠狠的训斥了一顿，却在隔天的生日收到了这份生日礼物。  
  
Peter紧抿着嘴唇，默默地站在男孩身后的不远处，插在兜里的双手反复地攥起拳头，又松开。那血腥的画面一直在他脑子里呼之不去，黑人警官的身影和本叔的模样重合，他一晚上都没怎么闭眼，看上去倒是比死者的亲人还要悲痛和憔悴些。  
  
感觉到身后有人，Miles回过头去，皱了皱眉头：“呃……我好像没见过你，对吗？”  
  
“呃……是这样的，你的父亲，他曾经救过我。我来这里是想向他表达感谢！”Peter紧张地挠了挠头，他从台阶上走下来，站在Miles的面前。他犹豫着伸出手，搭在男孩的肩膀上，真诚地道，“你的父亲，他是个真正的英雄！值得所有人的尊敬！”  
  
从昨天晚上接到消息到现在，Miles都还没有感受到任何实质上的悲伤。他好像不明白为什么母亲要哭，不明白大家为什么要用那种眼神看着他们母子。他总觉得父亲还在，只是去完成一个比较麻烦的任务去了。Miles默默地垂下眼睑，瞥了到Peter手腕上没来得及摘下的蛛网发射器，说道：“很多人都这么说。但他从来不觉得自己是个英雄，他觉得那是他该做的。”  
  
Peter忍不住叹了口气，虽然詹姆森总是在诋毁他，但Peter觉得他那些话中至少有一点是对的。真正伟大的不是他们这些有超能力的家伙，而是那些处于平凡岗位上，负责保护这座城市的工作者们，他们明知道自己可能会受伤甚至丧命，却依然义无反顾地冲上去与歹徒搏斗。他们才是最值得敬佩的！  
  
“你知道是谁……杀了我爸爸，对吗？Spider-Man。”黑人少年再次抬起头来的时候，双眼中泛起了泪光。  
  
Peter点了点头，反应过来后，又疯狂地开始摇头：“我不是……我怎么可能是那个……”  
  
“哦！没关系的！你不用解释了……”Miles擦了擦眼角的泪花，“答应我，一定要抓到他！”  
  
“我答应你！”  
  
TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

莫比亚斯劝Eddie出来散散心，他不知道怎么就来到了梅婶的病房门口，MJ的短信里提到梅婶被金并派去的杀手射伤住院了。虽然现在情况已经恢复了稳定，但还处在恢复期。他把藏在身后的花拿出来，跟摆在病床旁边的花瓶里的花束比对了一下。这一小束地铁口买来的百合花，还没有来得及绽放，花瓣边缘就已经开始泛黄，果然还是扔进垃圾桶比较好吧！  
  
梅婶注意到了在病房外徘徊的Eddie，朝他招手道：“Eddie，你来了！怎么不进来呢？”  
  
Eddie低头咬了咬牙走了进去：“Mrs.Parker，抱歉！我最近一直很忙，没时间来看您……”  
  
“你藏在身后的花，是带给我的吗？”梅婶朝他笑了笑，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是期待。  
  
听到对方这么说，Eddie自然也不好意思再藏着，把花递给了梅婶：“哦！当然！为了庆祝您度过难关。”  
  
“哦！百合吗？我很喜欢！谢谢你！”  
  
Eddie听得出来，梅婶确实是发自内心地感到高兴，可他却因此而感到更加窘迫：“可是，它还没开……而且……”  
  
“没关系的，我很高兴可以看到它一点点绽放的过程。”梅婶把花放在一旁，拉着他的胳膊，让他坐下，“来，陪我说说话。我都好久没看见你了。最近在忙些什么？”  
  
与此同时，Nelson&Murdock律师事务所迎来了一位意想不到的客人。  
  
气质优雅的中年女子，在几位保镖的保护下，从黑色的轿车上走了下来，她将自己捂得很严实，只有颧骨和侧脸裸露出了一点皮肤，这样也没人能看得清她真正的模样。保镖在她的示意下，留在了门口。她独自一人走了进去，一边走一边摘掉了伪装用的帽子、围巾和墨镜。  
  
Karen听到门铃声后，起身去开门，见到来人她很意外：“玛丽安娜女士，你怎么来了？”  
  
“Karen，我有事要麻烦两位律师。可以替我引荐一下吗？”  
  
“哦！当然！”Karen把女人迎了进来，有些紧张地向走过来的马特和Foggy介绍道，“这位是玛丽安娜女士，她经营着一家儿童医院，是威尔逊·菲斯克的妻子。”  
  
两位律师都愣了一下。Matt皱起眉头，偷偷握住了藏在西装里的武器。Foggy不知该作何反应，向Karen投去了一个求助的眼神。  
  
“你们好！Mr.Nelson.Mr.Murdock.”女人似乎并未因为两人的反应感到不快，她保持着优雅的微笑，分别跟两个律师握了一下手，“我想请你们帮我立一份遗嘱。”  
  
Karen禁不住瞪大了眼睛。  
  
Foggy皱起眉头表示怀疑。  
  
Matt感受到了几人的情绪，叹了口气，赶忙向他的朋友和恋人解释道：“这位女士没有说谎，她是认真的。”  
  
Foggy上前一步，拉开椅子，请女人坐下：“好的！没问题，只是我们不明白。女士，你为什么要选择我们？”  
  
女人缓缓地坐了下来，将手里的东西放在桌子上，嘴角扬起了一个优雅得体的微笑：“因为，你们绝对不会被任何人收买。我说的对吗？”  
  
Foggy长舒了一口气，大笑着道：“哦！这是当然的！我们绝对誓死捍卫法律的公正！”  
  
Oscorp大厦的实验室中，莫比亚斯将毒液放进了恒温箱里，他对外星共生体没什么研究，只能先当小动物一样养起来。他分别取了Eddie和毒液的样本来化验，发现Eddie的血液中有一种化学物质使得共生体的身体会强制进入休眠状态。而且这种东西很难通过人体自身代谢掉，他只能试试自己调配出一剂药剂去中和掉它。  
  
“Eddie？你在吗？”毒液脱离了Eddie的身体后，慢慢地苏醒了过来。  
  
莫比亚斯连忙停下了手头的工作，走到了恒温箱前：“他出去了，一会儿就回来。你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“我是Eddie的朋友。你突然昏了过去，Eddie请我来帮忙。”  
  
毒液的身体附着在冰凉的玻璃板上，却不知道为什么，像是突然发了疯一样地冲撞着玻璃壁，急躁地低吼道：“放我出去！快！我不能呆在这！我要出去！”  
  
为了避免变异的小白鼠或者兔子之类的突然暴走伤人，这些恒温箱用的都是最坚硬的防弹玻璃。现在虚弱的毒液根本没办法通过自己的力量脱身。  
  
玻璃壁上发出一声声沉闷的“砰砰”声，毒液的撞击使得整个玻璃箱在桌子上发出猛烈的震动，试管架上的试管随着震动发出清脆的碰撞声。  
  
“冷静点！这只是普通的恒温箱。”莫比亚斯看毒液似乎根本听不进去他说的话，赶忙打开了箱子。  
  
毒液像是被什么人用力甩出去一样，飞速地从摇摇欲坠的箱子里蹦了出来，像一滩黑色的粘液一般贴在了墙壁上。  
  
“My love？”毒液的反常让回来正好撞上这一幕的Eddie很是担忧，“博士，他到底怎么了？”  
  
虽然物种不同，但莫比亚斯似乎能感受到毒液的情绪，那个外星共生体似乎感到极度不安，在害怕着什么。他扶起了桌面上倒下的试管架，将被打翻的玻璃试管放回了原处：“或许，你们该好好聊聊。不过，你最后好别让他附在你身上，不然他还会继续陷入休眠状态。”  
  
看到Eddie眼神中的疑问，莫比亚斯放下了手里的东西，继续解释道：“Eddie，你的血液里有一种我说不出名字的物质，正是它导致了共生体的休眠和生命体征的衰弱。不过，你不用担心，研制解药并不难，只是需要一些时间。”  
  
“谢谢你！博士！非常感谢！”听了对方的解释，Eddie激动地走过去跟莫比亚斯握了握手，如果不是对方的皮肤太凉，他甚至想给他一个拥抱。  
  
毒液一副病怏怏的模样，他缓缓地移动着，附身到了旁边笼子里用来做实验的兔子身上。  
  
“My love……”Eddie默默地盯着兔子看了一会儿，他想等对方先开口。但毒液只是假装自己是一只真正的兔子，埋头在食盆里啃着提摩西草。Eddie温柔地伸出手去搔了搔兔子的脑瓜顶，笑着道：“你发现没有？我们现在终于处于平等的状态了。你以前总是偷听我的想法，我却完全不知道你怎么想的。现在总算扯平了！”  
  
说完这话，Eddie将被毒液附着的兔子抱在怀里，带着青色胡茬的下巴轻轻地蹭了蹭兔子的额头。  
  
金并入狱了之后，采取了跟Harry同样的方式请求减刑。而Harry也因此失去了在这方面优势，几次被告知提供了错误的信息之后，Harry意识到金并已经收买了FBI的探员。如果只是单纯地用钱砸的话，Harry自认为不会那么轻易地就输掉。但金并可以查清每个探员的家庭住址，家里人的工作单位，孩子上学的学校，并以那些探员的家人的生命威胁他们。父母、爱人和孩子，谁没有一两根软肋呢！  
  
俄罗斯黑帮、爱尔兰黑帮、意大利黑手党……所有金并的敌人一个接一个地被抓捕入狱，看着逐渐拥挤热闹起来的赖克斯岛，Harry预感有一场末日的狂欢正在等待着他。  
  
上次的冲突过后，金并和他都被安排进了单独的房间，并且安排了二十四小时不间断的监控。Harry靠着墙壁，坐在床上，床下关于卡萨伊的档案散落了一地。他闭上眼睛，不去想那些令他胃酸翻滚、战栗不已的命案现场照片，和那些冰冷生硬却又无比真实的文字描述。逆转录病毒和精神上的疾病反复发作，让他心力憔悴，几乎没有办法完美地思考和应对当下的情况。听着隔壁伴随着交响乐响起的，翻动书页的唰唰声，他倒是觉得心情平静了不少。  
  
Harry走到门口，放大了音量对旁边的房间说道：“菲斯克先生，你在看什么？愿意跟我分享一下吗？”  
  
另一边房间里的音乐停止了，低沉的男声像是念话剧台词一样，悠悠地传了过来：“从最高的地位上跌下来，那变化是可悲的，对于穷困的人，命运的转机却能使他欢笑！”[1]  
  
“总有一天，深藏的奸诈会渐渐地显出它的原形，罪恶虽然可以掩饰一时，免不了最后露出乖丑。”Harry轻笑着道。[2]  
  
“砰”地一声，属于书本合上的声音，“李尔王因为被愚蠢和虚荣蒙蔽了双眼，才致使自己的三个女儿都惨死在权力的毒药之下，包括他最小，最无辜，也是他最爱的女儿考狄利亚……”  
  
金并似乎话中有话，Harry冷哼了一下，不屑道：“你想说什么？”  
  
“我想请你帮我解答一个疑问，Mr.Osborn。你的父亲，老奥斯本先生，他是个精明的商人也是聪明的科学家。可他却放任你在外漂泊八年，在此之后，又将这个你不曾接触过的公司扔给了你，导致门肯不费吹灰之力地将你赶出了公司。那他又是出于什么原因做出的这样的选择呢？”  
  
答案已昭然若揭，他的父亲从来都没指望过他能好好经营和管理这个公司，自己继承公司只是为了安定人心的流程。而将那个储存器交给自己也只是他临终之前，因头脑昏聩，而对唯一的儿子产生的愧疚和怜悯使然。  
  
那些公司的董事，表面上表现出尊重他父亲的选择，眼底却写满了对他的轻蔑和不信任。  
  
可是那又怎么样呢？想玩心理游戏，他就奉陪到底。  
  
Harry仰起头，笑着道：“菲斯克先生，你知道吗？与其被人在表面上恭维而背地里鄙弃，那么还是象这样自己知道为世人所不容的为好。一个最困苦、是微贱、最为命运所屈辱的人，可以永远抱着希冀而无所恐惧。”[3]  
  
隔壁传来了一阵爽朗的笑声。  
  
“疯子领着瞎子赶路，是这个时代一般的病态。”[4]金并悠悠地道，“Mr.Osborn，当我们能够说“这是最不幸的事”的时候，那还不是最不幸的。”[5]  
  
金并将老式唱片机的唱针压进黑胶唱片的沟槽里，悠扬的交响乐再次溢满了整个囚室。

在莫比亚斯的帮助下，Eddie和毒液又恢复成了以前的状态。Eddie找了一些零工打，一边给毒液和自己挣生活费，一边搜集和整理资料。  
  
这天早上，Eddie躺在床上睡觉，手机铃声突然响了起来。他烦躁地挂掉了不知道是谁打来的电话，刚闭上眼睛，手机又响了起来。Eddie躺在枕头上，幽怨地盯着那个屏幕还在亮着的手机，昨天晚上他去二十四小时便利店值夜班，两个小时前才换班下来，刚刚要进入深度睡眠，就被这突如其来的响动给吵得彻底睡不着了。  
  
“是Betty的电话。Eddie，你还是接一下吧！”毒液难得好心地开口劝了一下Eddie。  
  
Eddie叹了口气，划开了接听键。  
  
“Eddie，你看到詹姆森在今天的号角日报上发布的报道了吗？他说Peter就是Spider-Man！对，就是之前跟着你的那个实习生Peter Parker！简直不敢相信！这到底是真的假的啊！现在整个纽约都炸开锅了！现在社交网站的服务器都瘫痪了！”  
  
Eddie只觉得一股凉意窜上脊背，他感觉自己浑身都在冒冷汗，立即否认道：“当然是假的！Peter怎么可能是Spider-Man！他那么笨手笨脚，又不爱说话！Spider-Man可是个话多得招人烦的家伙！詹姆森肯定是被人误导了！你知道他有多讨厌Spider-Man，稍微有点小道消息都会追着不放！说真的，我觉得这根本是他臆想出来的！”  
  
“但是，他看上去似乎已经把握了什么决定性的证据。现在电视台的导演和制片人正在他办公室里跟他谈相关的事宜。”Betty微微压低了声音。  
  
“那他可就要丢脸丢到全国人民的面前了！哈哈！我已经等不及想要看他出糗的样子了！”  
  
结束了和Betty的通话后，Eddie立即下楼去报摊买了一张报纸。号角日报的头版头条，正是披露蜘蛛侠真正身份的文章，而那些照片和文字，从行文风格和措辞来看，并不是出自詹姆森之手，而是之前自己电脑里的存稿！那家伙到底是怎么搞到的！  
  
Eddie疯狂地拨打詹姆森的电话，但总是显示占线。于是，他干脆直接打了车，来到了号角日报的大楼底下。门口已经被许多家媒体的记者给围了起来，警卫将门口牢牢死守住，根本没留给他溜进去的机会。Eddie来到了大楼的侧面，化身毒液，从无人看管的资料室里爬了进去。他不顾Betty的劝阻，气势汹汹地冲进了詹姆森的办公室，正好撞上了准备离开的电视台的制片人和导演。  
  
詹姆森似乎并不意外Eddie的到来，手指悠闲地敲了敲桌面请他坐下：“咖啡还是茶？”  
  
“我不是来和你聊天的！”Eddie冲到办公桌前，“詹姆森，你得发表一个声明，证明关于Peter的真实身份的那篇报道是假的。”  
  
詹姆森不屑地嘲讽Eddie道：“哦！别傻了！你知道刚才那两位给我开出了什么价格吗？能买下三个号角日报！这是你写多少头条文章都换不来的收益！Eddie，你是记者，为真相发声。我是商人，以此而获取利益。我们一直合作得很愉快，不是吗？”  
  
Eddie只觉得浑身一阵恶寒，胃里似乎有什么东西在翻滚搅动，他强压下身体的不适，反驳道：“没错！作为记者，我们是该为真相发生！前提是这个真相不会伤害到无辜的人！而是可以帮助那些需要帮助的人！这才是我们应该做的！”  
  
詹姆森突然站了起来，吐沫横飞地同Eddie争论道：“伤害无辜的人？你在说谁？Peter吗？他阻碍警察办案，殴打那些已经没有了还手之力的罪犯，也算无辜吗？他只是个利用自己的超能力，无视法律的程序和公正的不法之徒。他跟那些罪犯没什么两样！”  
  
Eddie不知道为什么突然失去了同对方争辩的勇气，他半张着嘴，却怎么也发不出一个音节来。  
  
“我还看了看你写的其他文章。蜘蛛侠同绿魔也就是Harry Osborn之间的关系，我也打算在电视台的节目里好好聊聊这个问题。感谢你的那些照片！”詹姆森笑了笑，他走过去拍了拍Eddie的肩膀，“放心，我也不会亏待你的。听说你最近的生活状况很拮据，我上次想去找你帮忙写点东西，正好遇上你的房东来查房，就顺便帮你交了房租。剩下的稿费会打到你的卡里。真没想到你今天会说这些，你什么时候变得这么天真了呢？Eddie！还是现实点吧！这是个法治的时代，并不需要那些所谓的超级英雄。”  
  
Eddie不记得自己是怎么走出号角日报的，Ben放下了自己的工作，陪他来到了一个咖啡馆。反正他的办公室借给Karen找资料了，自己出来放松一下，也没什么。这些日子里发生的事情太多了，搞得他心力憔悴。  
  
“那篇文章是你写的吧！”Ben先开了口。  
  
Eddie没说话，算是默认了Ben的猜测，但这并不是他想要的结果，至少不是他现在想要的结果。  
  
对于Peter是蜘蛛侠这件事，Ben只是惊讶了一会儿，便很快接受了。这个世界变化得太快了，他已经一把年纪了，要想继续在编辑的位子上干下去，就得学会适应。令他难以释怀的是Eddie做的这件事。  
  
Ben叹了口气：“你有需要的话，可以来找我。实在没必要这么做！你也了解Peter家里的情况……那些罪犯可能会报复他的家人。”  
  
Eddie已经近乎崩溃，Ben的不理解更是在他伤口上撒了一把盐，他的声音听上去充满了愧疚和悔恨，甚至还有些委屈：“我知道！我知道！我没想要发出去！是詹姆森盗走了我的文章！Ben，我现在真的不知道该怎么办了？”  
  
Ben愣了一下，他摘下眼镜，揉了揉疲惫发酸的双眼，道：“也许，奥氏集团可以控制住局势，他们的公关部很厉害。”  
  
嘴上这么说着，Ben心里却很清楚，想要完全否认或者消除这件事带来的影响，除非奇迹出现。  
  
赖克斯岛监狱  
Felicia火急火燎地跑来跟Harry商量对策，奥氏集团已经尽量封锁了所有的网站上的相关消息。而詹姆森已经放出了话来，说接下去要讨论蜘蛛侠和绿魔之间的恋人关系，他身后肯定有股势力在支持他这么做。  
  
听完Felicia的叙述之后，Harry的表现，可以说是冷静得有些过了头，简直冷静得让人感到害怕。  
  
“我们只否认一件事，Peter不是蜘蛛侠。剩下的都发个简短的声明，据实告知，尽量低调。让詹姆森先说，我们不必着急。”  
  
Harry不介意詹姆森的恶意诋毁，他有把握改变舆论的方向，将自己和Peter的身份从罪犯变为受害者。  
  
愧疚的力量总是比愤怒更强大些。  
  
舆论战的本质就是比谁更了解人性，更能玩弄人心。  
  
Harry有自信自己不会输。  
  
看到新闻后，Peter已经不敢上街了，他的手机快被打爆了。可他还在想办法追寻屠杀的踪迹，不可能完全不出现在公众的面前。  
  
Felicia说让他先按兵不动，不要管外界的流言蜚语，一切都维持原状。梅婶那边，她会负责找人保护。  
  
这两天，Flash一直在跟他一起打击犯罪。这家伙回来后，又变回了那副没心没肺的样子。看着他化身毒液特工帮助弱小，真想不到这家伙以前是个喜欢欺负别人的恶霸！  
  
那天听到他说自己是他最喜欢的书呆子，Peter倒真是被吓了一跳。这家伙其实本性并不坏，只是不知道如何正确地表达喜欢的情感，才会选择了一种那么容易让人误解的方式。  
  
两人跑累了，打算停下来休息一会儿，Flash兜里的手机响了起来。Peter自觉地往远处走了两步，给他留出了足够的私人空间。  
  
“对不起，Baby……”两人聊到一般，Flash突然走了过来，把电话递给了Peter，“Liz想跟你说两句。”  
  
“Peter？你真的是蜘蛛侠吗？”  
  
“哦！这是个复杂的问题。”  
  
“看来是真的了……Peter！抱歉！以前跟你说过的那些话。那些都是气话！希望你不要生气。当个超级英雄没什么不好的！能和你做朋友，我感到很开心。”  
  
“哦，我没生气！真的，我能理解你的心情！你只是太担心Flash了，不是吗？况且你又不是真的了解蜘蛛侠。别为那些事自责了！”  
  
Liz听后，心里悬着的石块总算放了下来：“学校里的老师和同学早上听到这个消息，都为这件事感到惊奇，但他们并没有觉得多不可思议，大多数人还是在专注地忙自己的事情。”  
  
“是啊！毕竟纽约遍地都是超级英雄，树上掉下片树叶都可能砸到一两个复仇者联盟的成员。一个蜘蛛侠真的没那么值得大惊小怪的！估计也就号角日报的总编詹姆森会当回事！”  
  
Liz笑了笑，突然转变了语气：“是这样的，马上就要开学了，如果有需要的话，我可以帮你请几天假，我想老师也会理解你的。”  
  
看来他平静的大学生活要暂时告一段落了！  
  
“也只能这样了。请你帮我谢谢老师。也谢谢你，Liz。”  
  
“不用谢，请你帮我照顾好Flash！”  
  
“哦！那是自然的，我们现在可是最默契的搭档！”蜘蛛侠和毒液特工，很棒的超级英雄组合，不是吗？  
  
挂掉手机后，Peter还给了Flash，得到了来自他的好哥们儿一记打在胸口的重拳。不知道是不是因为这一拳，Peter觉得胸腔里郁结的那口气，竟忽然消散开了。  
  
“Liz可真是个好女孩啊！”Peter由衷地感叹道。  
  
Flash得意地笑着道：“那是当然的！”

“很明显，他们是情人关系！我想这些照片足以证明我的推论！”  
  
电视屏幕上放出了Peter穿着蜘蛛战衣和Harry接吻的照片，该值得庆幸的是，Peter只是露出了一个后脑勺，并没有露出脸来。照片上的两人看上去十分享受。  
  
“所以，你是说这位被大家所喜爱的超级英雄蜘蛛侠不但是个同性恋者，他的情人还是个超级反派？”  
  
“没错！也不知道蜘蛛侠到底用了什么方法，迷得这位可怜又可悲的年轻人，将自己的身份，自己的尊严，自己的灵魂，自己的肉体全部都扔进了堕落的深渊中！为了成就蜘蛛侠，不惜牺牲自己的一切！他被一时的激情所蒙蔽了双眼，犯下了不可饶恕的罪孽！”  
  
“这是否意味着Harry Osborn为了让Peter Parker，也就是蜘蛛侠出名，才做出了那些残忍又可怕的事情？”  
  
“正是如此。他的盲目顺从与疯狂迷恋将那个该死的跳梁小丑塑造成了所谓的超级英雄！哦！这可真是太可笑了！”  
  
“而他在监狱中表达出的悔意，包括医生给他开出的精神鉴定也是假象喽？”  
  
Peter来医院探望梅婶，正好看到了电视上的这一幕。MJ想要关掉电视，被Peter阻止了。  
  
过了一会儿，采访节目进入了广告时段。  
  
MJ走过去拥抱了一下Peter：“我们都知道事情不是那样的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“Harry是个好孩子！他应该值得更好的！”梅婶也开口安慰Peter道。  
  
詹姆森黑他已经成了习惯，Peter早就不在意了，只是没想到这回这么严重，牵扯到了Harry。皇后区的家也回不去了，谁知道会不会被已经他以前的敌人埋伏好了？好在梅婶的安全暂时不用担心。  
  
陪梅婶呆了一会儿之后，MJ要去回剧院演出了，Peter主动提出送送她。也许，只是因为他想找个了解情况的朋友说说话。  
  
Peter低着头走在马路边的人行道上，突然没头没脑地说道：“……他其实不怎么会说情话的。”但Harry总是会为他付出很多，甚至是牺牲他自己。  
  
MJ笑了笑：“你们都是男孩子，也用不着那些甜言蜜语吧！”  
  
不远处突然有几个扛着摄像机的人出现，冲着他们的方向小步奔跑了起来。MJ意识到了情况的不对，亲昵地挽住了Peter的胳膊，低声在他耳边说道：“有记者，应该是冲你来的。待会儿，你别乱说话，听我的。”  
  
“请问你是Peter Parker先生吗？”  
  
“对于号角日报宣称你就是蜘蛛侠这件事，是真的吗？”  
  
“你旁边的这位年轻女士跟你又是什么关系？”  
  
“还有你跟Harry Osborn的关系，真的像是主编詹姆森所说的那样吗？”  
  
被一个记者堵住以后，更多的人涌了上来。话筒和摄像头对准了不曾面对过如此狂轰滥炸般攻击的Peter，他一时间无力招架，将帽子扣在脑袋上，试图把自己缩进阴影里。  
  
MJ面对这种情况倒是显得得心应手：“各位，往后退一些好吗？他是我的男朋友，他也叫Peter Parker，但我不觉得他是那个蜘蛛侠。实际上，他只是一个普通的大学生，并没有喷蛛丝或者飞檐走壁的能力。我不知道为什么那位主编要这么说，他似乎应该再仔细核实一下……”  
  
“这位Parker先生，你身旁的这位女士说的是真的吗？”  
  
话筒和镜头都转移到了Peter的面前。他到底该怎么做？顺着MJ的意思说下去，保护自己的秘密身份和梅婶的安全？还是诚实一些，承认自己的身份和Harry之间的感情？  
  
“我……”  
  
“Tiger，我知道你担心这会影响我的事业，没关系的！”MJ捧住了Peter的脸，吻了一下他的嘴角，“That’s alright！”  
  
Peter愣了一下，看来，他似乎没有选择了。他主动搂住了MJ，真诚地面对镜头说道：“抱歉，我真的不是蜘蛛侠！她是我的女朋友，也是一位演员。正在努力从话剧演员向影视剧演员发展。我们都只是普通人，不希望自己的私人生活被打扰！还请各位体谅一下，谢谢！”  
  
记者们又提了几个刁钻的问题，都被Peter和MJ搪塞了过去。过了一会儿，记者们半信半疑地散去了，Peter也松开了搂住MJ的手。  
  
“对不起。”Peter低下头，把手插进了自己的上衣口袋里，“把你牵扯了进来。”  
  
MJ不在意地笑了笑，歪着头看向旁边的人：“Peter，我们是家人，不是吗？”  
  
听到这话，Peter笑开了：“对，我们是家人……”  
  
“其实，我也没有吃亏啊！没准顺便还能帮我做一波宣传呢！”  
  
Peter听完后，倒真是觉得心理负担减轻了不少：“那你可真是赚到了啊！”  
  
相比Peter，Harry那边的日子过得还算清闲，独立卫浴，定时有狱警来送饭。有了前车之鉴，没人再敢招惹他这个疯子。至于他的另一位狱友，他不主动搭话的话，金并根本懒得理睬他。  
  
他们就这么相安无事地过了一阵子。  
  
不知道是对他，还是对金并，一场策划已久的袭击就那么毫无预兆地降临了。  
  
先是电力系统被切断，警报的铃声振聋发聩，红色的灯光不停地在走廊里闪烁着。Harry和金并的房间门不知道被谁操控着，缓缓地打开了。但他们谁也没有选择往外走，反而很镇定地呆在属于他们的规定活动空间内。  
  
Harry懒洋洋地靠在冰冷的墙壁上，冲着走廊里喊道：“菲斯克先生，不如我们来猜猜，他们到底是冲着谁来的吧！”  
  
“我劝你还是不要轻举妄动好，幸运女神不会每次都眷顾你，让那只小虫子及时赶来救你。”  
  
听到这话，Harry突然笑了起来，他疯狂的笑声伴随着震耳欲聋的警报声，显得格外骇人。  
  
走廊尽头的门也被打开了，几个纹着大花臂的壮汉走了进来。他们用粗犷的嗓音驱赶着这片区域唯一的两个囚犯。  
  
两人很配合地来到了监狱的中庭里，看守似乎被关了起来，一部分犯人被释放了出来，在中庭的四周围了一圈。他们对即将到来的事情毫无察觉，抱着及时行乐的心态，一边悠闲地打趣，一边准备看热闹。  
  
Harry被揍了一拳，领头的人揪着他的头发，将他拖到了正中央。剧痛使Harry忍不住双手抱臂，蜷缩起自己的身体，他努力地不让自己失去意识，好观看这场看似临时起意的闹剧。  
  
“我们来自纽约的不同区域，因为不同的罪名入狱，被判了不同的服刑年限。但有一点，我们是相同的，我们有着同一个敌人——蜘蛛侠！”  
  
“没错！”  
  
“说得对！”  
  
“我们失去了宝贵的自由！我们失去了和家人团聚的机会！我们被关在该死的小房子里虚耗时间！都是因为那只该死的小虫子！都是他！但是今天，我们有了报复他的机会！这个小子！是蜘蛛侠的情人！一个甘心被那个小虫子桶屁眼的婊子！”  
  
Harry被狠狠地踹了一脚，他躺在中庭的正中央，剧烈地咳嗽着，仿佛要把肺都咳出来一般。头顶的灯光变得异常的刺眼，让他眼前的景象变得恍惚不定。  
  
那个领头的人似乎又说了什么？Harry一句话也没听清，一群人蜂拥而上，对他拳打脚踢。Harry从人群的缝隙中看到了面无表情，冷眼旁观的金并。如果他想要活命，只有逼迫那个大块头出手救自己了！  
  
Harry顶着各种攻击，奋力地从人群中挤出了一条缝，声嘶力竭地冲着那个光头喊道：“菲斯克先生，你不会愿意看着我死在这里，如果你还想知道你的妻子在哪里。你说得对，我不会伤害她，但我可以让你永远也见不到她！永远！”  
  
求救的举动引来了周围人的不满，他们的拳脚更加很厉地砸在他的身上。Harry甚至感觉到有人在扯他的衣服和裤子。他本就是个身患遗传病的绝症病人，时日无多了，何必下手这么狠呢？  
  
Harry被人揪着头发用力拖行了一段距离，拖到了金并的面前。他们似乎并不认为金并会对Harry出手相救，而Harry愚蠢的行为只是单纯给他们增添了更多施虐的乐趣。  
  
那人松了手之后，Harry用力地咳了几口，咳出了一滩混着唾液的血，他拖着遍体鳞伤的身体爬到了金并的脚边，颤颤巍巍的手握着那人的脚腕。血液混着灰尘黏住了他的刘海，也粘住了他长而浓密的睫毛，嘴角的血迹拉扯出一条红丝滴在地板上，露出的瘦骨嶙峋的手臂上满是淤青。  
  
“菲斯克先生，你的妻子会死！跟我一样，死于无法救治的绝症！而你连她最后一面也见不到！”  
  
Harry说完这句话就再也没力气动了，他大口地喘着气，感受着熟悉的疼痛。  
  
或许是最后的这句话激怒了金并，金并将Harry从地上拽起，像是丢垃圾一样，扔进了身后的空房间的床上，并将本来由电子系统控制的门硬生生地拉出来关上。  
  
Harry努力地抬起头，望着金并与那群恶棍缠斗。视野被象征着死亡和鲜血的红色侵蚀，他不知道那是谁的血，他自己的，还是别人的？又或许那只是警报的闪烁灯在作怪。一只眼睛已经肿了起来，Harry用余下的那只眼睛，紧紧地盯着金并。只见那个大块头不知道被谁刺了一刀，Harry暗暗地向上帝祈祷，可别让他就这么死了。  
  
意识在不断袭来的疼痛中走向了沉寂。

TBC  
[1][2][3][4][5]均出自莎翁的悲剧《李尔王》


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Harry再次醒来是在赖克斯岛监狱的医院里，意识到自己还活着，就算是刺鼻的消毒水味，也让Harry觉得无比的香甜，充满了幸福的味道。  
  
“没有明显的伤口，身上多处软组织挫伤，连骨头都没断一根。你可真是命大！”Felicia转述着医生的鉴定报告，冷言冷语地讽刺道，“Harry，看来你真的很跟死神玩游戏，对吗？”  
  
如果不是Harry坚持不肯收下那些纳米粒子做的装备，那些人根本连靠近他都做不到。  
  
Harry也习惯了Felicia看似怨毒，实则关心的埋怨，他现在可没心情跟她争辩什么。现在，他只关心一个问题：“金并呢？”  
  
“他被刺了一刀，伤到了内脏，被转到了市里的大医院治疗。”  
  
听到Felicia的回答，Harry猛地一下坐了起来，又因为牵扯到了受伤的肌肉组织，而痛苦地哼唧着缓缓躺了回去，用手臂疯狂地拍打着床铺泄愤：“该死的！他们不是冲着我来的！他们是金并雇来帮他离开这里的！”  
  
“你确定吗？”  
  
对于Harry来说，金并是一道保命符，有这个家伙在身边，他可以安心地呆在监狱里。不用担心再有什么人搞恐怖袭击，可如果这个家伙不在……  
  
“我的绿魔战甲，你带着呢吗？”  
  
“一直带着呢！”Felicia一直冷着的脸总算露出了些笑容，她把改造过的信号接收器扔给了Harry，它现在已经缩小到了一个耳塞的大小，完全可以藏在人的身上不被人发现。  
  
Harry把那小巧的东西塞进了耳朵里：“他一定会想方设法找到玛丽安娜女士的。”  
  
“可她并不想见到他。她现在的病情开始恶化了，又不肯做化疗。能撑到什么时候都是个未知数……”说到这里，Felicia忍不住蹙起了眉头。  
  
“想办法给她提供最好的医疗条件，她可是我们最尊贵的客人！”也是最重要的筹码，是无论如何都不能丢的。  
  
“还有一件事……董事们对你和Peter的事情很不满意。”  
  
Harry不以为然地笑了笑。那些老家伙只是担心这件事会对奥氏集团带来负面影响，从而影响了他们的收益。他随手翻了几页Felicia带来的号角日报，上面放着各个角度的他和穿着蜘蛛战衣的Peter的接吻照。  
  
“去把Eddie Brock请过来，告诉他，我很喜欢他写的这几篇关于蜘蛛侠的报道。我想他应该很高兴可以掌握独家资讯，多写几篇头条文章。”  
  
Felicia一言不发地盯着Harry看，终于引起了对方的不满。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
Felicia低下头，心不在焉地整理手中的资料：“没什么，只是觉得你好像有些变了……”  
  
“变得更像我父亲了……”Harry苦笑了一下，他不是没察觉到自己的改变，但他现在可没时间伤春悲秋，“还有一件事，和政府合作的那批配给纽约警员的武器，尽快投入使用。”  
  
金并接受了一段时间的治疗之后，已经可以自由活动了，鉴于他对扫和除恶的贡献，FBI的探员为了保护他，并没有将他迁回赖克斯岛监狱，而是为他准备了一栋高级公寓，作为他的临时居所。  
  
在几名FBI探员的护送下，他们准备将金并从医院转移出去。抓准了热点的记者们看到金并一拥而上，挤满了医院的大厅门口。  
  
“菲斯克先生，请问您为什么要出手帮助Harry Osborn？”  
  
“Osborn是个可怜的年轻人，我不知道他是怎么惹了那些犯人，但我很清楚那些他们没有权利这么对他！主赋予了我们每个人生存的权力，就算是赖克斯岛监狱里的那些囚犯也一样，我们没有权力去定夺他人的生死。”  
  
“菲斯克先生，你对于奥斯利·利兰的指控怎么看？”  
  
“利兰和我是老朋友了。对于他的死，我表示很难过，我不明白他为什么会做出这样的指控。我只是一个普通的商人，想要建设好我们的城市，给纽约的市民们带来一个更加美好的明天，仅此而已。”  
  
“菲斯克先生，您对于号角日报总编所说的蜘蛛侠和Harry Osborn的关系怎么看？”  
  
“抱歉，我并没有打探别人隐私的习惯。我希望大家还是能以相对公正理智的态度看待这件事，不要盲目地听信那位主编的一面之词。”  
  
如果不是了解金并背后的意图，哈利真的准备要为他拍手叫好了。哈利往后仰了仰，换了个更舒服的姿势躺着，电视直播里金并虚假伪善的嘴脸简直令人作呕。哈利烦躁地摁下换台键，屏幕一转到了另一个画面。  
  
“各位，往后退一些好吗？他是我的男朋友，他也叫Peter Parker，但我不觉得他是那个蜘蛛侠……”  
  
被围在一群记者中间的女孩自信而又强大，一头美丽的红发带着张扬的魅力，她像一位手持天神铸造的武器，身穿金色战甲的女英雄，以一种保护姿态，将如困兽般被人类用刀剑伤得体无完肤的少年护在身后。  
  
看到MJ主动吻了Peter一下，哈利感到心口处一阵刺痛，酸涩肿胀感涌上眼眶。  
  
MJ是个招人喜欢的好女孩，这是毋庸置疑的。哈利真的很喜欢她，喜欢到什么程度呢？如果他死后，可以选择一个人来陪伴Peter继续走下去，他希望那个人是MJ。  
  
他越努力去试图忽视，无法逃避的事实就越要深刻地提醒他。他是个绝症病人，他总是要死的，还会比他的恋人死得要早很多。  
  
在雷文克劳夫的时候他就想明白了，他和Peter之间的感情从来就不是对等的。Peter有婶婶，有恋人，而当时的自己不过是他的一个很久未见的老朋友。  
  
即便是现在也一样。  
  
即便没有父辈的恩怨，没有Ms.Stacy的死亡横亘在他们之间，他和Peter的这段感情也达不到对等。  
  
他可以用尽自己短暂的一生，用尽所有的感情去爱Peter。  
  
就像詹姆森所说的那样，哈利几乎倾注了他的全部，毫无理智可言，愚蠢而又疯狂。明知道自己的宿命是堕入地狱，却又为了Peter忍不住想要挣扎着爬向天堂，即便长满了尖刺的荆棘缠住了他的双腿，刺穿了他的皮肉，燃烧着的黑色炭火铺满了他前方的道路，可只要一想到那人正在笑着朝他招手的模样，他就能吞下所有的辛酸与苦涩，忍着剧痛前进。  
  
可对于Peter来说，他会像其他人一样成为Peter脑子里的一段回忆，一段美好、热烈、刻骨铭心却终归会随着时间而淡化遗忘的回忆。  
  
他们之间无法弥补的缺憾，不只是少年时期错失了八年的相互陪伴，还有余生注定改写不了的天人相隔的命运。  
  
帝国大学在开学安排了一场赖克斯岛监狱的参观，这座纽约最大的监狱在政府的建设计划中，会在近几年关闭。学校不知道从哪听到了消息，组织了这场参观活动。几名老师带着同学们乘船登入岛上，由监狱负责看守和管理的人员带领进入。  
  
几个同学围在一起小声谈论着什么。  
  
“你们说，我们能见到Harry Osborn吗？好想看一眼他真人啊！上次在学校，人太多，没挤进去！”一个女孩眼睛里闪着亮光，兴冲冲地说道。  
  
身旁的好友似乎是受不了她花痴的表情，提醒她道：“怎么？你喜欢他啊！可人家有男朋友了啊！”  
  
“那又怎么样？谁知道是不是真的？那些报社记者为了博人眼球什么都干的出来！”  
  
第三个女孩突然插话道：“话说，你们觉得Peter真的是蜘蛛侠吗？”  
  
“我们去问问Liz，她一定知道！”  
  
“Liz，你跟Peter不是高中同学吗？你觉得号角日报的主编说的是真的吗？”  
  
被叫到的金发女孩立即回过头来，看向询问她的女孩：“当然不是了！Peter跟我们一样只是普通的大学生。虽然他平时不太爱参加集体活动，但这样不能代表他就是跑出去拯救世界了吧！”  
  
“话说，他都一个星期没来上课了！”  
  
“他婶婶生了病，他在医院照顾她呢！过两天就会回来上课了！”  
  
“哦！真可怜！希望他婶婶能早日康复！”  
  
Liz已经从刚开始的胆战心惊，练到现在的应付自如。谎话说多了，连她自己都要忍不住相信了。那个呆头呆脑一天只知道泡在实验室里的家伙，怎么可能是那个一张嘴话就说个不停的蜘蛛侠呢！她甚至有时候在想，这也许是Peter和Flash的恶作剧！这么想的时候，心理负担还会轻一些，帮Peter撒谎的时候也就不觉得愧疚了。  
  
实际上，她也想去看看Harry，并不是抱着什么猎奇心理。只是想看看那个让Peter这么喜欢的男孩，到底是个什么样的人？  
  
她在电视中看到过那个男孩的照片，他的五官精致得让人移不开眼，乍一看很像年轻时候的莱昂纳多·迪卡普里奥，但比起那位男演员年轻时的阳光帅气，他的气质更偏向阴郁。也许，这也是让很多年轻女孩沦陷的原因。  
  
那个男孩的微笑真诚得体得让人挑不出缺点，可总让人感觉缺了些温度，就像一个经过精密计算的仿真机器人，根本让人摸不透他真正在想些什么。  
  
就像许多人质疑的那样，她也想不明白Peter怎么会喜欢上这样一个男孩？

多亏了神盾局的情报网，Steve他们找到了疑似奥克塔维斯用来做实验的基地。托詹姆森的福，Peter现在正式转入了地下活动。托尼那边还在和监管组织周旋，对于蜘蛛侠的逮捕令虽然还在，但似乎负责这件事的人一直都在划水。  
  
Peter他们一行四人来到了目标所在地，负责主攻的是Peter和Steve，Flash和Bucky从旁协助。  
  
“废弃的学校，废弃的工厂，废弃的车站……每个超级反派为什么都喜欢这种地方作为根据地？”盯着面前这栋半途停工，只剩下了钢筋水泥搭建起骨架的建筑物，Peter站在墙头上，一边用手挥去被风扬起的沙尘，一边吐槽道，“也许政府该早些清理掉这些废弃建筑物，那些反派也就没机会筹划他们毁灭世界的计划了！”  
  
Steve笑了笑，朝站在墙头上的Peter扬了扬下巴，“Kid，该我们上了！准备好了吗？”  
  
“当然，时刻准备着！”  
  
一红一蓝两道身影飞快地消失在了建筑前的空地上。  
  
负责看守和警备的雇佣兵并不多，远远不是Steve和Peter的对手。他们很快就冲破了防线，来到了这个实验基地的最底层。但奥克塔维斯并不在这里，他们也没有见到负责相关实验的工作人员，实验仪器和数据也都被搬走了，只留下了一个空荡荡的大厅，和一堆摆放在墙壁周围的巨大圆形金属桶，看样子应该是盛放实验用的化学药剂的。  
  
看来，是他们晚了一步，扑了个空。那几个负责守卫的雇佣兵也只是用来迷惑他们的假象。  
  
跟随在Steve后面进来的Bucky盯着这些圆形金属桶，下意识地摩挲起了手中的狙击枪，陷入了沉思。  
  
看到Bucky异样的脸色，Steve握住了他的肩膀，怕他又回忆起什么可怕的事情：“Bucky，你想到了什么？”  
  
“我好像在哪见过这些东西……”  
  
Flash看Peter站在桌子前不知道翻看什么，好奇地凑了过去：“嘿！Spidy，你在看什么？”  
  
“这些是奥氏集团的资料……还有……”Peter翻到最后，是赖克斯岛监狱的建筑设计图纸，每一张都无比清晰地标注了可供行走的路线，Peter发现其中有一张上面画了一个重点标记符号。等等……这好像是……Peter还以为自己眼花，又仔细确认了一遍，没错，是Harry的房间！而且是他最新搬去的那个病房。  
  
“队长，Harry有危险！我们得赶紧去帮他！”  
  
几乎就在Peter开口的同时，金属桶里传来了异动，似乎是有什么生物在里面发了狂，剧烈地撞击着金属桶的内壁。红黑色的粘液如同一只只细小的触手，从桶底爬出桶外。  
  
看到那熟悉的颜色，Peter只觉得一阵头皮发麻，双腿就像失去了知觉一般。  
  
金属桶被里面的不明生物用极其暴力的方式从中央撕裂，终于露出了他们的本来面目，那是一群被红黑相交的共生体所附着的人型生物，他们张开血盆大口，露出了锋利的獠牙，和里面猩红的舌头。  
  
是屠杀！  
  
更准确地来说，应该是屠杀的衍生体。  
  
“What the Hell？”Bucky忍不住骂了一句。  
  
共生体从四面八方向中央的四个人发起了攻击。还好他们并不像卡萨伊那样拥有正常人类的心智，而是如同恐怖片中的丧尸一样，行动缓慢，头脑简单。如果单打独斗的话，对于他们几个来说，应付起来不成问题。但那些被共生体俯身的人好像不知疼痛和疲倦一般，受了伤又很快地恢复，站起来再度攻击。比起攻击不奏效，更严重的问题是体力的消耗，和不断被耽搁的救援时间。  
  
作为领队的Steve当机立断道：“Peter，你和Flash先去救Osborn。这里交给我和Bucky！”  
  
“抱歉了，队长！我们先走了！”  
  
Peter担心着Harry，根本无心这里的战斗，奥克塔维斯不在，继续下去也只是虚耗时间而已。  
  
“Spidy，等我！”Flash听到指令，也尽快从战斗中抽身，跟了上去。  
  
纽约警察局  
  
Natasha侧过头，斜睨了一眼来人，挑了挑眉道：“我以为会很麻烦，但他被我们抓到的时候根本没怎么反抗。”  
  
“这可真是奇怪！”Furry忍不住皱起了眉头，也许是出自间谍头子的直觉。他总觉得这事没那么简单！“他身上的共生体呢？”  
  
“不知道，他们没检测到共生体的存在。”  
  
他们站在审讯室的单向玻璃外，观察着里面的人，近乎乖巧的红发杀人狂正坐在两位警察对面，十分配合地回答他们提出的问题。  
  
Natasha转过头问道：“他们打算把他关在哪？”  
  
“还是原来的地方，赖克斯岛监狱。”  
  
“Harry Osborn也在那里。”  
  
Fury听出了里面的责怪意味，毕竟他们曾经在那里救下了差点被红发杀人狂杀死的少年，他解释道：“那里的医疗设施比较先进和完备，也不容易受到外来者的攻击。”  
  
但也同样意味着，如果发生了什么意外，也不容易从那里逃脱。看来，他们是真的打算把这个可怜的孩子放在那里自生自灭了。  
  
Natasha继续问道：“听说金并把不少黑道的家伙送进了那里？”  
  
“是啊！FBI这段时间都快忙疯了！”  
  
黑道再次重新洗牌，不管是对FBI还是对神盾局来说都不能称得上是一件好事，他们安插的线人可能因此被废弃掉，所有的一切都得重头再来。  
  
Natasha不屑道：“把一群疯子关在一起，政府是打算让他们自相残杀吗？”搞不好最后又得让他们来收拾残局。  
  
“我已经安排了人密切地监视里面的一切了。”Fury似乎并不想继续聊这个话题，将负在背后的双手移到了身侧，准备离开。  
  
“Fury，如果我都能获得重生的机会，你们为什么不肯给Harry一次？”作为一个间谍，她曾经为红房子做过的事情并不比Harry好多少，甚至还更加残忍！但神盾局却接纳了她，给了她第二次机会。  
  
Fury停住了脚步，无谓地耸耸肩：“也许，那个孩子并不想要。”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱  
  
本该是非常普通的一天，可不知道为什么，囚犯们显得十分的躁动不安，似乎在焦灼地等待着什么。往日那些精力旺盛无处发泄，喜欢惹事的家伙，竟一反常态，安安静静地坐在角落里，面色阴沉地盯着入口处发呆。  
  
诡异的气氛像一种可怕的瘟疫，以一种悄无声息却又势不可挡的趋势在人群中传播和蔓延，囚犯们像一群恐怖片中的僵尸一样，行动迟缓，死气沉沉，眼神呆滞地面向场地中央用来通行的道路。  
  
红发杀人狂被几名全副武装的特警压制着穿过这片空地。  
  
所有人的目光都情不自禁地被吸引了过去，他们默默地注视着那抹熟悉的身影，用热烈的目光欢迎着这位王者回归他的王座。一场极尽奢华的宴会即将开始，而卡萨伊作为举办这场宴会的主人，向着长桌上最重要的那个座位走去，缓缓落座了。  
  
自从上次遇袭事件之后，Harry住进了被保护得十分严密的病房里。FBI拒绝让他外出就医或者离开赖克斯岛监狱。  
  
没能享受到和金并同等的待遇，Harry似乎并不在意这一点，悠闲地把玩着手里用来消磨时间的益智玩具。  
  
看着他这副气定神闲的模样，Karen却忍不住后背窜起了一股火：“Harry，金并住进的那所高级公寓，在他入住的前几天被他自己买下了。这次遇袭是他计划好的！”  
  
“确实如此。”Harry不紧不慢地说道，“现在整个FBI都被他耍得团团转，那些家伙已经被金并给盯上了。我们恐怕是指望不上他们了！”  
  
“那我们该怎么办？”  
  
靠舆论的压力已经不可能了，现在所有的枪口都对准了Peter和Harry。再继续发展下去，金并所获得的自由会越来越多，离他翻盘和逃脱的结果也就不远了。  
  
Matt握住了Karen的手：“冷静一下，我想Harry应该有自己的计划，对吗？”  
  
“我在等……”  
  
Harry缓缓地将视线转向窗外，正好看到了卡萨伊被领进监狱的情形。不对！这家伙已经跑了出去，又怎么可能甘心束手就擒？各种可怕的画面立刻占据了他的脑海，Harry感觉自己的后背上冷汗涔涔，手指也不受控制地抽搐起来。  
  
Matt注意到了他的不对劲：“Harry，你还好吗？”  
  
“Matt，快带Karen离开这里！”Harry强忍住胃里的不适，推了Matt一把。  
  
正如Harry所预料的那样，监狱里出现了骚动，医院里突然间警铃大作。  
  
Karen立刻起身去查看情况，只见红黑色的共生体附在了不知道什么人的身上，横冲直撞地穿越走廊，左顾右盼的模样似乎是在寻找着什么。  
  
医院里的医生和护士惊慌失措，四处逃窜。  
  
“上帝啊！那是什么东西？”Karen立即躲回了房间，死死地锁上了房门。  
  
被屠杀附身的人走到了他们的病房门口，从窗口看到屋内的Harry后，他大吼着打碎了门上的窗户，并将整扇门用一种极其残暴的方式撕了个粉碎。  
  
Matt拉住Karen，将她护在身后。  
  
在共生体破门的瞬间，Harry启动了绿魔战甲，绿色的铠甲如鳞片般附着到了他的身上。他单手制住了共生体向他发起攻击的触手，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着眼前的这个大块头，仿佛在盯着一团与他毫无关系的死肉。  
  
随着Harry嘴角上扬的弧度逐渐加大，房间里突然响起了滴滴声。  
  
“尝尝这个吧！”Harry拿出藏在身后的医用酒精，将手臂高举过共生体的脑袋，捏碎了玻璃瓶，微凉的液体顺着共生体的身体滴落在地板上。只听“砰”地一声，巨大的爆炸威力将共生体吞噬进了火焰中。  
  
灼热的火光在Harry冰蓝色的眸子中安静地燃烧着，被共生体附身的囚犯穿着红黑色的礼服在火焰中起舞，仿佛被地狱烈火灼烧的罪恶的灵魂，伴随着优美的舞姿，发出了令恶魔们沉醉不已的歌声。

被共生体附身的那个囚犯似乎终于停止了心跳和呼吸，病房里突然没了声音，只剩下一团人形火焰在地上安静地燃烧着。  
  
Harry目光复杂地盯着地上的死尸，共生体被火焰融化，他也终于看清了那人的脸。  
  
怎么不是卡萨伊！？  
  
这场面太过令人震撼，Karen一瞬间不知道该为Harry对自己的保护行为表达感谢，还是应该对那个快被烧死的家伙感到悲伤和同情了。  
  
敌人并没有留给他们感慨的时间，Matt提醒两人道：“还有更多的，他们已经往这来了！”  
  
话音刚落地，又有几个被屠杀附身的囚犯冲了进来，一瞬间共生体们塞满了狭小的病房。过近的距离里放炸弹会伤到Matt和Karen，Harry只得作罢，改用了新装上的超声波发射器。但也只能一时抵挡住共生体们进攻的趋势。  
  
后方突然传来一声女人的尖叫，从医院外墙爬上来的共生体掳走了正好站在窗口的Karen。  
  
Harry立即停下了手中的声波发射器，跑到窗口。  
  
被解除了禁锢的共生体们一下子都涌了过来，Matt勉强挡住了共生体的靠近，朝Harry喊道：“去救Karen！”  
  
与此同时，在岛的另一边，一群大学生对发生在另一侧的战争毫不知情，悠哉游哉地听着讲解员讲解赖克斯岛监狱的历史。  
  
“赖克斯岛拥有一套完整的防火救灾系统，不依靠外界的水源供给……”  
  
Liz正专心致志地听着，认真地观看着大厅里的照片，丝毫没有注意到身后有一双黑手伸向了她。她的腰被有力的臂膀搂住，嘴巴也被一只盖住了她半张脸的手捂住，无法发出声音求救。身后的人使劲一拽，她就脱离了整个群体，被一副强壮的身躯压进了过道里。而周围的同学没有一个人发现她的失踪，被吓破了胆的Liz忍不住发颤。  
  
“嘘！是我！”  
  
看清了来人之后，Liz立即竖起了眉头，手被放开后，她狠狠地砸了男友的胸口两下。  
  
“你怎么来了？”这家伙这几天在电话里说的全是怎么跟蜘蛛侠一起打击犯罪的事情，这次的参观自己随口一提，没想到他竟然跑来了！  
  
Flash看上去十分紧张，他神经兮兮地观察着周围的情况：“这座岛上可能要发生什么恐怖袭击。Baby，你能想办法赶紧让老师带同学们离开这里吗？”  
  
“恐怖袭击？你确定吗？”  
  
他们在路上得知了卡萨伊的自首，以及对于把他关回赖克斯岛监狱的决定。那家伙得到了共生体，却束手就擒，甘心回到这里？怎么想都觉得不可能？总不能是突然受到了上帝的感召，幡然悔悟打算从新做人了？  
  
“刚才还不确定……现在……”  
  
红黑色的共生体从入口处涌入，Flash立刻让共生体覆盖上了他的身体，上前迎战。可惜双全难敌四手，尽管这些共生体的能力并不强，但对于孤军奋战的Flash来说，依然很难缠，他很快就落了下风。这些共生体的目的是老师和学生，他们并没有大肆杀戮，而是将人掳走，带到不知道什么地方去。  
  
“Flash！”  
  
“Baby！”听到女友充满了恐惧的尖叫声，Flash猛地停下了手上的攻击，他扭过头，刚刚还躲在他身后的金发女孩，已经不见了身影。  
  
“该死的！”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱的剧场中，一场精心筹划了许久，令人激情澎湃的表演开幕了。  
  
“……他们说我们触犯了法律，剥夺了我们的自由，把我们关在这里，关在这暗无天日的地方，关到老，关到死！因为什么？因为我们遵循着本能的指引做了自己想做的事情！他们用一个个冠冕堂皇的借口编造出了一条条法律，用武力逼迫我们去遵守，用武力去惩罚我们这些破坏了他们规则的人！又是谁给了他们的权力让他们这样做的？上帝赋予了我们每个人平等生存的权力！我们不需要别人制定规则和法律来束缚我们自己！我们要用自己的双手去践行自己的理念！完成自己的梦想！”  
  
“那些超级英雄就因为我们做了跟他们不一样的事情，跟他们选择了不同的行事原则，他们就可以把我们抓起来，剥夺我们的自由吗？凭什么？他们凭什么就认为自己是对的，而我们是错的呢？就因为我们所拥有的力量不足以打败他们吗？只要我们有了足够强的力量，我们就可以无视那些该死的法律和规则，做我们想做的事情！获得真正的自由！”  
  
凭着自己的直觉，Harry来到了监狱中央的大剧院里。监狱偶尔也会举办一些演讲或者话剧表演之类的文艺活动，邀请所有的服刑人员参加，这里有足够大的空间去容纳足够多的人。  
  
果不其然，那个长着一头红色卷发的男人，被屠杀给包裹住，只露出了一张脸来，正在激情四射地发表着演说。Harry脱下自己的绿魔战甲，找了个位子悄悄地坐了下来，他错过了开头，却正好赶上了结束。  
  
卡萨伊的声音一停止，观众席上掌声雷动。  
  
“哦！我们最重要的客人已经到场了！Mr.Osborn，请上来，一起跟我们享受这辉煌的时刻！”  
  
似乎是受到了感应一般，探照灯突然亮起，打到了Harry的位置上。Harry不知道这家伙到底想要干什么，在还没有正式开始战斗之前，也许，他可以先陪他玩玩。  
  
底下的囚犯开始了莫名的躁动，他们激动地站起身，冲着Harry吹着口哨，嘴中不断地蹦出一些污秽难堪的词语，甚至有人脱下自己的裤子，向他露出了自己的生殖器。  
  
Harry克制住身体上的颤抖，嘴角上挂着一贯公式化的完美微笑，从容地走上了舞台。  
  
“卡萨伊先生，你带走了我的朋友。我想知道她是否安全？”  
  
“哦！你说的是那位金发美女吗？当然，她是你的朋友，我是不会伤害她的。”卡萨伊的嘴角向两边咧开，形成了一个疯狂而诡异的弧度，他咯咯地笑着，弯下腰附在Harry的耳边，低声地说道，“她会在不久之后出场，期待一下吧！”  
  
卡萨伊像游乐园里面负责逗人开心的小丑，顽皮地笑着拍了拍Harry的肩膀，他走到舞台中央，敞开自己的双臂，继续说道：“朋友们！我们会被关在这里都是因为一个人！没错！就是那个穿着红蓝紧身衣的小虫子！现在，我们获得自由的时刻到了！是时候向蜘蛛侠发起复仇了！现在，作为复仇女神的使者，我将赋予你们超人的力量！敞开你们的身体接受它吧！”  
  
屠杀从卡萨伊的身上向舞台下方攀爬，如同一根根疯狂生长的藤曼，它们爬上了囚犯们的身体，将他们包裹了起来。  
  
几百个屠杀，如果全部被放出赖克斯岛……  
  
“去寻找你们真正的自由吧！”  
  
场内一下子沸腾了起来，几百个囚犯大声地欢呼着，他们像一群狂热而忠实的信徒一般呼喊着卡萨伊的名字——Carnage。  
  
一阵喑哑诡谲的笑声自舞台的另一侧传来，使气氛突然骤降到了冰点，Harry一边拍着手，一边疯狂地大笑着，他笑得浑身发抖，上气不接下气的，眼角都笑出了泪花。  
  
来到卡萨伊的身前，Harry的笑声也停止了，冰蓝色的眸子中似乎有什么东西被压制着沉了下去，嘴角上扬，形成了一个扭曲而夸张的弧度：“卡萨伊先生，如果是要报复蜘蛛侠！请务必邀请我参与你们的行动！”  
  
“哦？难道是我们记错了吗？号角日报的主编可是有十足的证据，证明你疯狂地爱着那只可恶的蜘蛛，不是吗？”  
  
“哦……的确如此。但那不过是我所犯下的一个愚蠢的错误！”Harry停顿了一下，他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，浑身颤抖着咬牙切齿道，“因为这该死的遗传病，我曾经苦苦哀求他用他的血液治疗我！可那个自私的家伙却拒绝了我！他就那么眼睁睁地看着我去死！所以我从雷文克劳夫出来以后，就想办法纠缠他。为了活下去，我可以不在乎尊严！我放低了姿态，做出那些最卑微，最令人不齿的事情！就像詹姆森说的那样，我为他付出了所有的一切，我的良心，我的尊严，我的肉体，我的灵魂！为了让他成为一个伟大的英雄，我把自己变成了一个真正的恶魔！可他回报了我什么呢？一次又一次的背叛！他不但没有治好我的遗传病，还爱上了别人！一个红头发的漂亮女孩！他在外面和那个女孩亲热，躺在干净舒服的床上，怀里抱着女孩温暖柔软的胴体。而我却被关在这阴冷潮湿的牢房里等死！”

不远处的话筒将他的声音无比清晰地传到了剧场的每一个角落，Harry双眼赤红，逼真的演技几乎要将他自己骗过去了。他的嗓音本就有些沙哑，说话的时候会带一些鼻音，放大了音量后，听起来像是带着哭腔，极易将自己的疯狂绝望的情绪感染别人。  
  
“我现在不在乎他的血液到底能不能治愈我了！我只想把他摧毁掉！完完全全彻彻底底地摧毁掉！”  
  
他喘了口气，压制着心口处汹涌澎湃的情绪，继续说道：“你们不知道他的位置，但我可以把他引到这里来。虽然他根本不爱我！但那个蠢货，他的同情心和责任感还是有的，只要我给他发个求救消息，他就会出现。相信我们一定会成为最好的合作伙伴！”  
  
“哦！Mr.Osborn，你要伤透那只小虫子的心了！他可是在见到我后，第一句话就问我你在哪呢！”卡萨伊冷笑着走到了舞台的一侧，一把拉下了控制舞台装置的把手。  
  
厚重的深红色幕布缓缓地向上卷起，两侧的聚光灯的强光正好汇聚在一起，对准了那个被共生体捆住，不停挣扎着的红蓝色身影。  
  
TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 故事发生在超凡2之后，Harry的逆转录病毒逼迫他走向死亡，他谋划着利用最后的时光为他的恋人和朋友们做些什么。身患绝症的恋人，索科维亚协议的限制，民众对超级英雄的不理解……Peter肩上的担子似乎比他想象中的要沉得多。然而层出不穷的超级罪犯并没有留给他们喘息的时间，在绝望的泥沼中挣扎，他们最后能否得见希望的曙光？

Harry听不到台下看客们的歇斯底里的狂欢，望着Peter被绑住的模样，Harry瞳孔微张，脸上堪称完美的笑容顷刻崩塌。他用指甲狠扣着自己的掌心，才勉强回过神来。Harry干巴巴地笑了两声，故作兴奋地拍了拍手，缓缓地走到了Peter的面前：“看来，不用费力气去找他了！”  
  
这场游戏的策划者却走过去挡在了Harry的面前，他解开了封住Peter嘴的东西，一把扯下了Peter的面罩。  
  
那张帅气的俊脸上已经添上了不少淤青和被利刃划破的细小伤口，血液和着汗水凝成一股股细流顺着他坚毅的脸庞滑下。  
  
Peter仿佛根本看不见卡萨伊，他双目圆睁，一双发红的眼睛死死地盯着Harry，睫毛上沾着的水珠不知道是汗水还是泪水。  
  
理智告诉Harry，Peter不会误解他的意思，可与Peter对视的瞬间，他还是不受控制地慌了神。  
  
Peter张了张嘴，声带因为过度使用，发出的声音像是撕扯变形了一般，只能发出一些器音，Harry勉强地辨认出几个音节。  
  
“……Harry……摄像机……在直播……”  
  
Harry只觉得心脏被狠狠地攥了一把，他猛地朝四周望过去，黑压压的人群中确实架着一台亮着红点的摄像机。  
  
卡萨伊亲昵地搂住Harry的肩膀，向他指出了摄像机的位置，亲切地朝摄像机招了招手，贴着Harry的耳朵低声说道：“亲爱的，别黑着一张脸啊！跟纽约的人民们打个招呼吧！”  
  
Felicia得到消息，正打算把公司的事情安排好，自己亲自上阵。负责帮她整理行程的秘书却慌慌张张地拿着平板电脑走了进来。  
  
还没看到平板电脑上显示的画面，Felicia就已经认出了Harry极具辨识度的声音。  
  
“为了活下去，我可以不在乎尊严！我可以放低姿态，做出那些最卑微，最令人不齿的事情……”  
  
Felicia拿过平板电脑，盯着画面上的人，直到那抹熟悉又陌生的身影疯狂地冲过来，将直播画面变成了一片闪着雪花的黑色。Harry最后狰狞的表情似乎定格在了她的眼睑上，她一合眼，映在脑海里的就是那双彻底失去了理智的蓝眼睛。  
  
纽约的道路，正因为某个不明信号源发来的直播而陷入交通瘫痪中。坐在计程车上的红发女孩，看上去似乎正着急地赶着要去做什么，时不时地拿出手机查看时间。直到商场电子屏幕的画面上出现了某位本应该被关在赖克斯岛监狱，被严加看管起来的年轻总裁兼超级罪犯。  
  
“可他回报了我什么呢？一次又一次的背叛！他不但没有治好我的遗传病，还爱上了别人！一个红头发的漂亮女孩……”  
  
计程车停在路边没有动，MJ缓缓地打开车门，下了车。  
  
司机也被屏幕上的人吸引了注意力，没有发现他身后的客人已经离开了座位。  
  
独特的沙哑嗓音带着委屈的鼻音，一双漂亮的蓝眸里噙着泪水，那副绝望无助的模样，让人的心都跟着他的声音一起揪起来了。  
  
转眼间，Harry的声音一沉，眼神也变了。  
  
“我现在不在乎他的血液到底能不能治愈我了！我只想把他摧毁掉！完完全全、彻彻底底地摧毁掉！”  
  
MJ猛地打了一个寒颤，身体不由自主地向后退了两步，却不小心撞上了什么人。  
  
“哦！抱歉！真是对不起！”看清了身后的人后，MJ的眼睛都亮了起来，“Eddie，好久不见了！”  
  
“Mrs.Parker那里有危险！我们得赶紧去保护她！”话一说完，Eddie便将MJ打横抱在怀里，毒液将他从头到脚都包裹了起来：  
  
“哇哦！”MJ稍稍表达了一下自己的惊讶，“上次想袭击Harry那个人，不会是你吧！”  
  
“我……先不说了，时间紧迫，抱紧了！”  
  
眼前的摄像机已经被自己给捣毁了，Harry感觉浑身的力气都被抽光了，他呆愣愣地看着一地的机械残骸，镜头上闪着的光亮明晃晃地讽刺着他徒劳无益的行为。  
  
“去吧！去拥抱真正的自由！”卡萨伊张开双臂，高声呼喊着。  
  
囚犯们像一条条处在季节性迁徙中的鱼一样，兴奋地拥挤着涌向了他们的栖息地。拥有了超人力量的他们变得更加肆无忌惮了，像是要为了自己的出场提前演练一番，他们大肆破坏着剧场里的设施，原木材质的栏杆、黑色布面的座椅还有吊顶上折射着光芒的水晶灯，无一幸免遇难。  
  
屠杀完全显示出自己的身形，一张挤满了尖牙的嘴以一种常人无法企及的弧度向后咧开，令人毛骨悚然的笑声不断地从他的喉咙深处传出。  
  
趁卡萨伊分神，Harry已经穿戴好了绿魔战甲，他将南瓜炸弹塞进了卡萨伊大张着的口中，一把抱住身后的Peter扑到在一旁。  
  
看到卡萨伊被炸掉了小半个脑袋，Harry赶忙调小了声波发射器，震掉了Peter身上的共生体。  
  
Harry还没来得及开口，Peter倒是先脱口而出道：“你没事吧？”  
  
Harry感动了不到半秒：“白痴！这话该我问你！”  
  
“我没事啊！”习惯了Harry的反复无常，Peter摇了摇头，他只是受了些轻伤，一时人数太多敌不过才会被卡萨伊抓了去。不知道为什么，他的蜘蛛感应突然响了起来，刺得他头皮发麻。  
  
“小心！”Peter抱住Harry滚向了一旁，屠杀化出的利刃在Harry的战甲上划过，发出了刺耳的声音，让Peter觉得自己的汗毛都直立起来了，他望向身旁被捅出了一个大洞的地板，只觉得冷汗直流。  
  
“哦！这可真他妈的疼啊！”低沉的嗓音如一记重锤砸在了他们的心口上，卡萨伊的脑袋正在被共身体一点一点地修复，被烧焦的血肉正在以常人无法匹敌的速度愈合着。  
  
看来，他们彻底惹怒了这个疯子。屠杀的攻击再次向他们袭来，Peter戴好面罩和Harry分别向两边躲开，只对付卡萨伊一个人，还是分开会更有胜算一些。  
  
“哦！这可真是太令人吃惊了！有没有个人可以告诉我，这该死的外星生物到底是谁带回来的？他们就不能像入境审查一样，好好隔离检查一番吗？”Peter蹲在墙壁上，“卡萨伊，提个友情建议。你该向你的前辈学习一下，低调一些！别动不动就搞个直播？想当网红吗？你这种思想很危险的！会被政府机关抓去做实验，知道吗？”  
  
“你能稍微闭上嘴安静一会儿吗？”Harry虽然在战斗方面有些生疏了，但有了Peter的支援，还算勉强能应付得过去。  
  
“我在分散敌人的注意力，顺便缓解紧张！”  
  
“你他妈的明明在分散我的注意力！”这家伙不知道他一说话，自己就忍不住去看他吗？Harry已经因为忍不住分神看Peter被屠杀的触手划到好几次了。  
  
“嘿！Harry，你这么说就有些过分了！我明明……”Peter的声音听上去十分地委屈。  
  
Harry恶狠狠地朝Peter喊道：“Peter Parker！快闭嘴吧！”  
  
屠杀的攻击让他本就比平常人要差很多的体力消耗得很快，他们得速战速决！Harry看准时机，将声波发射器对准卡萨伊，调到了最大。  
  
受到声波攻击，屠杀痛苦地抱住头，发出了如野兽嘶吼般令人心悸的声音，Peter趁机发射蛛丝，想要限制住他的行动。  
  
不知道为什么，声波攻击像是突然失效了一般，卡萨伊面带笑容地扯开了Peter射过来的蛛网。  
  
他疯狂地笑着朝Harry逼近，Harry已经将功率调到了最大，卡萨伊就像完全感觉不到一般。他像是在嚣张地宣告着自己的恶作剧得逞，一把抓住了Harry的手腕，扯掉了他小臂上的声波发射器。鲜红色的沾着透明粘液的长舌舔过Harry的侧脸，像是情人之间亲昵的低语：“别把当成毒液那个废物！”  
  
“放开他！”急红了眼的Peter用蛛丝拽起了一把被人拆掉的椅子，朝着屠杀砸了过去。  
  
Peter没有砸到屠杀，椅子巨大的冲击力却剥落了他们身后的第二层幕布。幕布连带着上方的横杆一齐掉落了下来，重重地砸落在舞台的地板上，一时间尘土飞扬，呛得人睁不开眼。  
  
“Harry，你怎么样？奇怪？我怎么没事？”看Harry被呛得眼泪都要流出来了，Peter连忙用自己的身体挡住身后的灰尘，挥着手帮他驱散。  
  
Harry一边剧烈地咳着，一边冲Peter吼道：“你的面罩里加了压缩的活性炭！面料过滤的颗粒是纳米级的！”他怕Peter受到敌人散发的毒气的侵害，可却忘了给自己的面罩里面也加上。  
  
“你们这对甜蜜的小情侣！可真是让人嫉妒！打情骂俏可以停止了吗？”  
  
两人一同躲过屠杀的攻击，循着声音望过去，卡萨伊两只胳膊，各搂着一个金发女孩。  
  
“Liz！”  
  
“Karen！”  
  
Karen还算坚强，只是红着眼眶，身体靠在椅背上瑟瑟发抖。  
  
Liz只是个普通女孩，没经历过这种场面，哭得眼泪都干了，因恐惧而产生的呜咽声断断续续地从女孩干涩的喉咙里传出。  
  
“我们玩个游戏吧！你们两个打一架，活下来的那个，可以选择救一个人。如果平手或者拒绝的话，我就割断她们的脖子。”  
  
在这场朝着悲惨结局马不停蹄地狂奔而去的戏剧中，执笔之人是个残忍的疯子，而他们都被迫成了剧中无法掌控自己命运的角色。

“卡萨伊先生，如果是要报复蜘蛛侠！请务必邀请我参与你们的行动！”  
  
病床前的电视原本好好播着肥皂剧的电视台突然切换了画面，里面的暗金色头发的少年正情绪亢奋，语无伦次地说着什么。少年独特的声线，和不断颤抖着的瘦削的背影让病床上的老妇人很快就认了出来。  
  
旁边穿黑西服的中年男人想要拿起遥控器关掉电视，却发现病床上的老妇人正将遥控器死死地攥在手里，干枯褶皱的手指微微地发颤。  
  
屏幕上的画面随着少年不断靠近的身影突然转黑。  
  
梅婶似乎还沉浸在刚刚的画面中，无法抽身出来，心脏一阵一阵地抽痛，她不知道Harry为什么会说出这种话，也不知道这可怜的孩子到底经历了些什么，才会陷入如此绝望和疯狂的境地中。  
  
李先生清了清嗓子：“May，说实话，我不应该打听别人的个人隐私。但我觉得Peter那孩子选择交往对象的时候，还是应该慎重点吧！”  
  
“Harry那孩子……本性不坏……”  
  
Harry将自己内心压抑的负面情绪，分毫不差甚至变本加厉地全都宣泄在了镜头前，梅婶的手现在还在忍不住发抖。  
  
“那是什么东西？”李先生指着窗外一个红黑色的正在隔壁高楼上飞速爬行的生物说道。  
  
梅婶转过头，望向窗外，却什么也没看到。  
  
“金并那家伙是疯了吗？”李先生自顾自地低声说道，他的肤色开始从心口处，一寸一寸地由黄变黑，直至覆盖住了眼白，只留下一双白色瞳仁的眼睛。他的头发也从亮黑色变成了银白色，黑色西服也随着他的肤色改变而变成了纯白。这突如其来的转变使他整个人看上去就是一张曝光过度的底片。  
  
底片先生走到梅婶的窗前，松开病床用来固定位置的轮轴，将她的病床往远离窗户的地方推了推：“抱歉了，May。现在是紧急关头，希望你不要被我这副模样给吓到。”  
  
话音未落，红黑色的共生体已经破窗而入。底片先生从西服内侧的口袋里掏出了一柄可伸缩的软剑，黑色的气体迅速像藤曼一般缠绕上了剑身。底片先生纵身一跃，和共生体缠斗在了一起。  
  
受到共生体袭击的不只是梅婶所在的医院，还有奥氏集团的总部大楼。  
  
Felicia一边指挥着所有工作人员的撤离。一边躲避共生体的攻击，向莫比亚斯的实验室撤退。数量太多，她一个人是在应付不来。实验室的安保设备是整栋大楼最完备的地方之一，应该能暂时拖上一阵子。而且有莫比亚斯帮她阻挡，她也能抽出时间向神盾局请求支援。  
  
实验室中，潜心研究的博士并没有意识到外界的异常，看到全副武装的女友出现的时候，被吓得不清，手里的试管差点掉在地板上。  
  
“Kitty，世界末日来了吗？”  
  
“没人阻止的话，就快了！”Felicia慌忙地想要关上门，共生体却在她输入指纹密码的时候顺着门缝挤了进来。  
  
看着预示灾祸和不详的红黑色生物发狂一般地要破坏实验室的设备，莫比亚斯的眼中亮起了凶恶的红色光芒，他扑上去一口咬在了那人的脖子上，牙齿却没能穿透共生体。粘液一般的共生体似乎更喜欢他这个更加强大的人来做自己的宿主，主动脱离了自己原来的主人，沾到了莫比亚斯的手臂上。  
  
熟悉的形状和触感让莫比亚斯想起了什么，他赶忙抽出身来，将桌面上的一管化学试剂泼向了共生体。共生体像是突然失去了生命一般，萎缩起来，渐渐脱离了他失去意识的宿主，最后化作了一滩粘液，静静地躺在地上。  
  
“那是什么东西？你最近真的在研究魔法吗？”Felicia目瞪口呆地看着男友一系列的操作，她突然想起莫比亚斯放在床头的中世纪黑魔法研究记录。  
  
莫比亚斯尴尬地咳了两声，解释道：“一种能让共生体强制进入休眠状态的药剂，应该是政府那边研发出来的，这是上次从Eddie的血液里提取出来的。”  
  
有救了！不对！从他们对Eddie和Flash的态度来看，共生体是个秘密研究项目，政府和军方极有可能为了不暴露秘密而选择装傻。看来，只能他们自己搞定了！Felicia抓着莫比亚斯的手臂问道：“你能尽快地复制出这种药剂吗？”  
  
“你想要多少？”  
  
“覆盖全纽约市。”  
  
莫比亚斯愣了一下，回答道：“给我点时间。”  
  
Wade正抱着快要接近预产期的老婆坐在家里看电视，电视屏幕上屠杀的直播画面吓得夫妻俩人连怀里的薯片都没抱住，直接洒在了沙发上。  
  
Wade回过神来，忍不住对怀里的人吐槽道：“哦！我们的孩子绝对不要叫Harry！”  
  
Vanessa点了点头：“或者哈罗德。”  
  
“Sorry！Baby，看来我得去工作了！”Wade换下了居家服，套上了自己的战衣。他的雇主有危险，他还是得管一下！  
  
“OK！”Vanessa扶着自己的腰，挺着个大肚子将床头的红色长裤递给Wade，调皮地朝他眨了眨眼，“别忘了穿秋裤！”  
  
“对了！秋裤，现在可是冬天！”Wade俯身给了妻子一个吻，轻轻地用手指敲了敲Vanessa的肚子说道：“小家伙！Daddy要走了，你可不要趁Daddy不在的时候偷跑出来呦！”  
  
已经转过身去的Wade，蓦地被Vanessa拉住了衣服的一角。  
  
“Honey！哥这回真的得走了！”Wade转过头却对上了妻子眉头紧锁的痛苦模样。  
  
Vanessa低着头，声音听上去有些颤抖：“宝宝……宝宝好像要出来了！”  
  
Wade愣了一下，立马冲到窗前，朝外面的街道大声地直吼到破音：“该死的！都朋德，快把车开过来！送哥去医院！”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱  
  
挚爱之人相互残杀，这是一场注定没有胜利者的战斗。  
  
被吸引而来的囚犯拥有了屠杀的衍生体，成了一群挑剔而狂热的观众。  
  
坐在舞台上两个女孩，脖子都上被屠杀割出了一个小口子，虽然没有伤到大动脉，情况却不能称得上是乐观，失血和体力的消耗对她们的身体状况极为不利，女孩们的意识开始涣散开来。  
  
Harry的面罩早就在战斗中脱落，掉在了舞台下方。他趴在破破烂烂的舞台上，大口地喘着气，血丝混着唾液从他的嘴角滴在地板上，汗水打湿了他额前的刘海，湿哒哒地趴在他的脑门上。  
  
在他的对面，趴着同样精疲力竭又遍体鳞伤的Peter，只是他浑身上下都被捂得严严实实的，看不出受伤情况。  
  
他们的战斗几乎要将整座剧院给弄垮，墙壁上长满了蛛网一般的裂痕，被几根钢筋勉强支撑住的天花板挂在他们上方摇摇欲坠，地面上更是被各种毁坏的家具和掉落的墙壁和天花板堆满，连个落脚的地方都没有。  
  
屠杀兴奋地冲他们吼道：“嘿！快点起来！你们可还没分出胜负呢！”  
  
见自己的命令不起作用，屠杀却并不着急，他要给这场战斗加上点调味剂：“可怜的Osborn，你觉得伟大的蜘蛛侠拒绝给你他的血液真的是因为怕他的血液会害死你，或者害得你发狂吗？”  
  
Harry现在被疼痛所支配着，如果不失为了拖延时间，他恨不得自己现在就晕过去。听到来自上方的声音，Harry抬起疲惫的眼睑瞟了一眼屠杀，成功地给了对方一记白眼。  
  
得到了当事人关注的屠杀变得更加兴奋了，他激动地狂笑着。  
  
“不！才不是呢！他害怕你拥有和他同样的能力！你的家境比他好！长得比他好看！比他更招人喜欢！还年纪轻轻地就继承了一个上千亿资产的公司！你一切的一切都在碾压着他！而他唯一超过你的地方就是他独特的超能力，以及秘密的超级英雄身份！你以为他真的有那么善良、那么伟大、那么无私吗？呵！人都是自私的！就连蜘蛛侠也一样！他们只会为自己考虑！明知道这个决定可能伤害到其他人，可是为了利益，他们会欺骗自己，然后继续下去！不然人类这种生物是怎么走到食物链顶端的呢？可怜的小蜘蛛啊！叔叔去世了，婶婶生病了，交不起学费和账单，还要天天被人追杀！他也想当一次人生赢家，站在高处被人膜拜啊！”  
  
“不……不是的……Harry……我没有……”Peter一边摇着头，一边向前爬着，去够Harry的手。他看到Harry的眼睛暗了下去，隔着一层冰冷坚硬的装甲，Peter似乎感觉到了对方抑制不住的颤抖。  
  
可是，如果真的一点都没有这种想法的话，又为什么要解释呢？Harry现在满脑子都是在雷文克劳夫里度过的数不清的，被病痛折磨得精神崩溃的阴冷的日夜……  
  
身体上的疼痛似乎都不存在了，只剩下席卷了全身的疲惫，Harry气喘吁吁地从地上爬了起来：“Peter……站起来……我们的战斗还没有结束……”

“医生！护士！救命啊！哥要生了！不对！是哥的老婆要生了！”Wade抱着羊水已经破了的Vanessa，慌忙地奔跑在医院一层大厅里。  
  
医生和护士不知道为什么，就像根本看不见他一样，被什么可怕的东西追逐着，惊慌地向出口处逃散。  
  
Wade东张西望，一时搞不清情况，衣领被怀里的妻子一把抓住，修长的手指泛着苍白，脸上更是一点血色都没有：“Wade！该死的！快疼死我了！为什么没人告诉我生孩子这么疼！”  
  
“亲爱的，再坚持一下！”  
  
红黑色的大块头以一种扭曲而狂躁的姿势向Wade走过来，共生体每踏在地上一脚，可怜的地砖上就被踩出一个坑。一个因为腿部骨折而只能靠轮椅活动的病人，因为无法活动自如而成了挡在共生体前面的障碍物。Wade忍不住闭上一只眼为他默哀了片刻，另一只眼一眨不眨，忍不住想要看那个可怜的家伙会被以一种怎样的姿势丢出去。却见那个尖叫着求饶的病人被抓住了肩膀，红黑色的共生体便很快覆盖他的全身，将他吞噬掉。他缓缓地从轮椅上站了起来，把Wade当成了下一个目标。  
  
“该死的！这到底是怎么回事？”Wade抱起Vanessa飞快地爬上楼梯，共生体在他身后紧追不舍，他安慰怀里被生理阵痛折磨得神智不清的妻子：“Ness，深呼吸！”  
  
Vanessa尖叫着喊道：“Wade！我感觉孩子的头好像已经出来了！”  
  
Wade焦心地朝妻子的肚子喊道:“不！你这个小混蛋！快回去！当个听Daddy话的乖宝宝！”  
  
Wade不知道爬了到了几层，正好撞上了陪梅婶出来避难的MJ。身后的走廊里，底片先生和Eddie正在一起对付侵入医院的共生体。Felicia给梅婶雇来的保镖正在四处阻拦共生体的进入，试图控制住整个医院的局势，有三个正跟在梅婶的身后，负责贴身保护她的安全。  
  
“Wade？Vanessa？”MJ一把扶住了抱着Vanessa的Wade，避免他撞上旁边的梅婶。  
  
“哦！谢天谢地！”Wade看到来人后，终于松了一口气，“Ness快要生了！妇产科的医生在哪？”  
  
“小心！”离他们最近的那个保镖打开了声波发射器，暂时击退了那个一直跟在Wade身后的共生体。  
  
梅婶上前检查了一下，看见Vanessa疼得发白的脸，心疼地握住了她的手，“哦！可怜的孩子！你会没事的！相信我！”  
  
得到了对方回应的微笑后，梅婶对Wade说道，“羊水已经破了，带她去六层的妇产科，我在医院接受过相应培训，可以帮她。”  
  
“May，你一定是上帝派来拯救我们的！”  
  
梅婶转过头，指挥身后的保镖们道：“嘿！你们几个帮一下忙！一起把她抬上去！”  
  
赖克斯岛监狱上，惨烈的战斗还在继续。  
  
顾及到Harry的身体状况，Peter不敢使出全力，却被Harry给利用了这一点，追着他满剧场地打。Peter刚开始还想解释一番，看到Harry如同死人一样灰暗的眼神，陡然失去了开口的勇气，连那些为了缓解紧张的话也没心情再说了。  
  
剧场的地板成了这场战斗的牺牲品，无辜地承受着两人的攻击，裂开了一道道大大小小，长短不一的裂痕，看上去十分狰狞恐怖。地板上坑坑洼洼的黑色凹陷是炸弹留下的痕迹，有几块坑里的楼板已经被炸出了洞，可以直接看到地下一层的场景。这场战斗到底有多激烈，旁观者一目了然。  
  
一直紧绷着一张脸的Harry突然对Peter笑了一下，Peter瞬间感觉心口被什么东西撞了一下，激烈的战斗中，最忌讳的就是走神。Peter分神的瞬间被Harry抓住，Harry驾驶着滑翔器，从上方俯冲下来，将Peter狠狠地压在了地板上。  
  
身下的地板好像已经承受不了他们二人的重量了一般，发出了即将碎裂坍塌的嘎吱声。而上方的人仿佛完全都没有注意到这一点，冰蓝色的眸子里看不到任何温度。  
  
“Harry！等一下！”  
  
周围的观众们正兴奋地不停地给他们叫好。  
  
“噌”地一声，像是刀刃出鞘的声音，从Harry纂成拳头的手背上冒出了一把尖刀，明晃晃的刀剑指着Peter的鼻头，Peter仿佛闻到了冰冷的金属气味，还有血腥的铁锈味，可他的蜘蛛感应却并没有像往常那样提醒他。  
  
“杀了他！”  
  
“砍了他的脑袋！”  
  
“快啊！”  
  
……  
  
卡萨伊缓缓地在Karen的脖子上划出了一道小口子：“Osborn，你还在等什么呢？你的朋友，这位漂亮的金发小姐可还等着你救她呢！”  
  
Karen早就在挣扎的时候耗尽了精力，聚光灯晃着她的眼睛，让她无法看清眼前的景象。她努力地试图辨认出Harry的方位，朝着被共生体围成全的中心位置摇了摇头，她不确定Harry能看到这个动作，她只想让他知道。不管结果怎么样，她都不会怪他，这不是他的错。  
  
Harry似乎根本注意不到周围的状况，他神色复杂地盯着Peter看了一会儿，不知想到了什么，突然放声大笑了起来。  
  
“Peter，你知道吗？这个场景出现在我的梦里很多次，很多很多次……每一次我都是笑醒的……”在雷文克劳夫每个难以入睡的夜晚，Harry都是靠着那些不切实际的梦撑过去的，可他醒过来之后却一点也不开心，反而带给了他难以忍受的空虚和落寞。Harry笑着笑着突然哭了出来，泪水扭曲了他的视线，Peter的模样在他眼中变得越来越模糊。  
  
“Farewell，my darling。”  
  
随着Harry的拳头落下，刀尖狠狠地插进了Peter的旁边的地板上，一道巨大的裂缝顺着刀刃的方向开裂，两人一同随着塌陷的地板掉了下去。  
  
周围的囚犯都围了上去，关心着最后结果的卡萨伊也忍不住靠了过去。刚走下舞台，卡萨伊就发现自己上当了，舞台上的两名人质正被赶来救援的Felicia搀扶着离开。  
  
“小猫咪，或许应该有人教教你，不要随便碰别人的东西！”  
  
“哦？是吗？这句话原封不动送还给你！”Felicia朝他挑了挑眉，不慌不忙地示意他注意自己的身后。  
  
脚下突然传来了警告的滴滴声，不知道什么时候被Harry扔出来的南瓜炸弹，落在了被共生体附身的囚犯们周围，爆炸的火焰瞬间在狭小的空间里蔓延开来，以势不可挡的趋势吞噬了场内丝毫没有意识到危险的围观群众们。  
  
Felicia一手扶着一个，将两个女孩带到了剧院外，扶着她们靠着墙壁坐下。  
  
“Harry！Harry还在里面！”一直努力保持着清醒的Karen，急忙捉住了Felicia的手臂。  
  
“还有Peter。”这时候，Liz也缓了过来，捉住了Felicia的另一只手。  
  
Felicia反握住了女孩们的手，轻声安慰她们道：“他们会没事的。你们应该相信他们！”  
  
Liz像是突然看到了什么可怕的东西，整个身体都在控制不住地打颤地往后缩去。  
  
Karen顺着她的视线看过去，忍不住瑟缩了一下，她硬着头皮提醒身前的人道：“Felicia……身后……”  
  
“小猫咪！”  
  
尾音的语调不怀好意地上扬，Felicia只觉得一阵头皮发麻。怎么会这么快？她现在只有一个人，单打独斗肯定不是屠杀的对手，何况还有两个需要保护的人！她刚刚看到了地上Harry的战甲上配备的声波发射器，被破坏得很彻底。声波对那些衍生体有作用，这点她是肯定的，但对于这个明显被改造过的本体，显然根本没用。时间紧迫，能抑制共生体的试剂她只带了三支。必须找准机会，不能失手！  
  
“所以……这一切都是奥克塔维斯的杰作？”Felicia不疾不徐地问道，她缓缓地转过身，幽深的眸子对上了眼前疯狂的男人。  
  
“哦！这是自然的，章鱼博士是个天才！我们是最好的搭档！”  
  
“但他现在却不在这里……看来你的搭档对你并不怎么上心，不是吗？不然他也不会不告诉你……这个共生体会对宿主产生怎样的影响……”Felicia故意停了一下，紧张地观察着对方的反应。  
  
屠杀突然逼近Felicia的身前，咧开了那张长满了尖牙的嘴，低声威胁道：“小猫咪！收起你顽劣的把戏！你的演技可比不上你家小少爷，我倒是真的差点被他给骗到了！”  
  
Felicia克制住想要后退的冲动，僵直着脊背，仰起头问道：“你知道他一直都在骗你？”  
  
“说是在骗我，但也有真话，不是吗？人这种生物啊！不管平时表现得多高尚，受过多少的高等教育，可只要简简单单的几句话，就能让他们脱掉所有文明的外皮，变回一群茹毛饮血的野兽！”卡萨伊让屠杀退去，露出了一张完整的人类面孔。  
  
从那双燃烧着狂热火焰的双眼中，Felicia似乎看到了什么令人惊骇不已的东西，她感觉自己的整颗心脏像是被用力地挤压着，失去了原有的平稳节奏，无法呼吸，身体已经完全不受自己的控制了。  
  
“你想干什么？”  
  
卡萨伊捏住Felicia的手臂，缓缓地抽出了她偷偷握在手心里的试剂，轻轻松松地捏碎了用最坚固的防爆炸复合玻璃做成的试管，他的嘴角缓缓地扯出了一个扭曲而恐怖的弧度：“还原这个世界的本质——混乱。”

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

纽约市的某家医院中

由于癌症的恶化，Vanessa不得不住院治疗，一天二十四小时都有专业的护工负责照顾她的饮食起居。无法治愈的疾病使她明亮的双眸变得黯然无光，带走了她几乎全部的生气和活力。她总觉得，死神一直都陪在她的身边，像个不离不弃的守护者，等待生命完全枯竭后，他便会朝她伸出手，带她离开这个她生活了半个多世纪的地方。

Felicia一直在派保镖保护她，防止那些可能会带给她伤害的人接触她，不管是她的丈夫，还是他丈夫的敌人们。事实上，这也正是她想要的，安安静静地独自度过自己人生的最后一段时光。

Vanessa这段时间很是贪睡，一方面是因为止痛药的副作用，另一方面是身体机能的下降，让她更需要时间来休息。她总是在半梦半醒之间回想起以前的事情，她真的完全不知道丈夫的所作所为吗？

答案是否定的。

诚然，她的丈夫将她保护得很好，从不让工作上的烦心事来打扰他们的生活。她也尊重对方的隐私和自由，从不过问他。他们的生活有的只有艺术、戏剧和音乐，这些美好的东西。但女人终究是细心敏感的生物，她又怎么会没注意到丈夫西服上不小心溅到的血迹，身上淡淡的血腥味和硝烟味，以及手下人每次见到她之后那副欲言又止的眼神。

这个世界太复杂，也太残酷，她没什么出众的能力，也没有野心去闯荡，只想偏安一隅，过好自己的小日子。所以，她说服自己不去想，也不去注意那些显而易见的可怕真相。安心地呆在丈夫为她精心打造的宫殿中，哪怕她隐隐地感觉到这座宫殿是用无数的白骨奠基而成的……

他们第一次见面是在她经营的画廊里。

在画廊的角落里有一幅巨大的画作，高度占了整面墙的三分之二，纯白的颜色，上面有着凹凸不平的细小纹理。如果没注意到角落上的标签的话，很多人都会把它当作是壁纸给忽略掉，所以，也很少有人会在这幅画的面前驻足观看。

Vanessa本来只是在画廊里巡视，看有没有顾客需要帮助，偶然瞟见一个穿着黑色西服肩膀宽阔，身材高大的男人正站在那幅画面前。男人似乎已经站了许久，身体像一尊石像一般一动不动，似是陷入了沉思之中。

男人异常的举动激起了她的好奇心，Vanessa双手抱臂，缓缓地走到了男人的身边：“从前有个小孩子之间的笑话，你拿起一张纸，问这是什么？”

她停顿了一下，饶有兴趣地盯着男人，继续说道：“是暴风雪中的兔子。你想买吗？还是只是看看？”

男人紧盯着那幅画，低声回答道：“想买。”

Vanessa笑了一下，也许是因为总算遇上了一位识货的知音，她端详着这幅一直以来饱受争议的画，忍不住向身旁的陌生人倾诉道：“有人问我这么一张白纸，为什么要收这么多钱？我说重点不在于艺术家的名气，或者画技，甚至不在于画作本身。重要的是，它给你一种什么感觉。”

这时候，男人才转过头来，用一双略显悲伤和忧郁的眸子静静地望着她。他的嗓音低沉而温和，却如同一道凌厉的劲风扰乱了她平静的心弦。

“它让我感觉很孤独。”

门外的骚动打断了Vanessa的思绪，她听到了门外传来了什么东西沉沉落地的声音。不知道为什么，她一点也不感觉紧张或者害怕，反而生出了几分期待，她满怀期许地等待着下一刻即将发生的事情。

病房的门被人缓缓地打开，推门而入的是个穿着白色西装的男人。Vanessa看到来人，眼中忍不住漫上了泪水，她努力地挤出一个微笑，握住了男人向她伸来的手。这只手曾挽着她在晚会上翩翩起舞，曾领着她在众人祝福的目光下穿越教堂走向圣台，也曾为她戴上象征着承诺一生相守的戒指。

这个男人对她从不食言。

“Vanessa，我来接你回家。”

激烈的战斗早就耗光了Peter的精力，他胸口里吊着最后一口气，把几乎失去了意识的Harry从废墟里拖了出来，两人浑身沾满了砖石的碎屑，血液和汗液将灰尘牢牢地黏在皮肤和头发上，活像两个刚从坟墓里爬出的活死人。

Peter脚下没踩稳，一个踉跄，身体忍不住向前倾去，下意识地翻了个身，将Harry抱在怀里。后背直挺挺地砸了下去，跟大地来了个亲密接触，震得他五脏六腑一阵刺痛。倒地的动作牵扯到了刚刚战斗中受伤的肌肉，Peter忍不住倒吸了一口气，混着血液的吐沫一口呛在了喉咙里，Peter用力咳了两下才没有被自己的口水呛死。

或许是压到了受伤的部位，怀里的人因为他刚才的动作发出了两声闷哼。

Peter立刻从地上爬了起来，抱住终于恢复了清醒意识的恋人：“Harry，你怎么样？”

Harry打了个冷颤，从Peter的怀里挣扎着爬出来，毫不留情地一把推开了身边的人，低垂着眼眸冷冷地道：“Felicia应该已经把她们带到安全的地方了，你不用担心。”

感受到Harry将他拒之门外的态度，Peter只觉得心里一阵酸涩：“Harry……”他想解释，他也应该解释，可他不知道该怎么解释？他根本想不到一个合适的理由去解释当初为什么不把自己的血给Harry！因为我担心自己的血液会把你变成一个怪物，然后像康纳斯一样跑出去伤害别人？因为我怕我的血液中的基因无法和你完美融合，从而加剧你的病症，从而害死你？因为我根本不知道你病得有那么重？因为我害怕……

看到Harry黏在额角的头发，Peter习惯性地伸出手想要替他理好，却被那人不着痕迹地躲了过去。

“你不用解释什么。Peter，你只是做了大多是人都会做的那个选择……而那个原因……我并不想知道。”他也害死了Ms.Stacy，他们之间也算是扯平了，不是吗？

Harry又忍不住想起了那些在雷文克劳夫苟延残喘的日子。无时无刻不在担心着死亡的降临，绿色的结痂爬满了他的身体，坚硬细长的指甲划破了他自己的皮肤，从伤口里流出来的不是鲜红的热血，而是青绿色的粘液。扭曲的镜子里映出自己恐怖的样貌，活脱脱一个从克苏鲁世界里走出来的怪物。

有时候，他会产生错觉，感觉自己似乎是已经死了。他的皮肤越来越凉，由白色变成了青色，他的内脏不再活动，他的头发开始脱落，细胞不再进行自主更新，不断地衰老和死亡，渐渐地发出了腐烂的气味。他甚至感觉有蛆虫在自己的身体里蠕动着，它们从不再柔软的皮肤表面钻进他的身体里，顺着他的肌肉蠕动，钻进他的内脏，他的骨骼，他的大脑，蚕食着他正在失去活力的器官。

于是，他疯了一般地用指甲划破自己的皮肉，想将它们一只一只地挑出来。结果换来的是更大剂量的镇定剂和一身拘束服。

日复一日的，带着对害死格温的愧疚和对Peter的仇恨，可笑而又可悲地活着……

他们现在明明在室外，日头正盛，Harry却无端地感觉到一股寒意包裹住了全身，从皮肤穿透血肉，刺进了骨髓。他忍着肌肉和骨骼传来的疼痛，咬着牙地站起身来，淡淡地瞟了一眼坐在地上的Peter，“走吧，去阻止卡萨伊。”

卡萨伊带走了Felicia却放过了Karen和Liz，两个女孩一时间没了主意，不知道该怎么办才好。

“我们怎么办？”问这话的人是Liz，她从来没有过这种惊心动魄的经历。她的老师和同学们不知道怎么样了？Peter和Harry现在下落不明，Felicia被那个杀人狂带走了，还有Flash，不知道他在哪里？

Karen握着Liz的肩膀，带动着眼前的女孩做深呼吸：“冷静！一定有一些我们能帮上忙的地方！”她的大脑飞速运转思考着，Felicia临走之前往她手里塞了一个针管，里面装着的试剂本来应该是用来对付共生体的。如果能好好利用这一点，也许可以控制住现在的情况。

“两位女士，你们没事吧！”听到来自陌生男人的问候。

如同被猎人的枪声吓到的林中鹿，一直紧绷着神经的Karen立刻掏出了一直藏在兜里的枪，如果可以的话，她情愿一辈子也不要有使用它的时候。她一边将Liz护在身后，一边对说话的男人和他的伙伴警告道：“退后！你也不想我扣下扳机，对吗？”

“等等，我们没有恶意……只是……你们看起来似乎需要帮助。”为首的白人男性穿着橙色的囚服，身上的衣服在打斗中被撕坏了一些，粘上了泥土和血，脸上也有一些轻微的擦伤。但他的眼神很和善，并不像是一个穷凶极恶的坏人。可男人的模样却只让Karen想起了金并，那个掌握着整个黑暗帝国的大块头同样有着一张看上去和善却不失威严的面孔，却做着最惨无人道，令人发指的恶行！

“Karen，我们还是听他们把话说完吧！”冷静下来的Liz，轻轻地握住Karen的肩膀，劝她道，“你放松些！别那么紧张！”

“嘿！又不是所有人都想出去搞破坏！我们只是想好好服完刑，然后回家和家人团聚！我还有三个月就出狱了，我的小甜心还在家等着我呢！”说话的是个看上去三十多岁的白人男性，他的语调有些高昂和夸张，看得出来是真心实意地爱着自己的女儿。

“哦！快闭嘴吧！我们不想再听你花式夸女儿了！”旁边有些微胖，一脸印度裔长相的男人应该是他的朋友，看来已经被这个女儿奴折磨了很久。他对着自己的好哥们儿翻了个白眼，充分地表达了自己的不满。

紧张的气氛被这一对儿活宝给瓦解，Karen也收起了自己的配枪。也许有了这些人的帮助，她们真的可以做些什么来挽救现在的局面。

Harry的滑翔板在战斗中损坏了，他只能拖着残破的战甲，靠着这副病怏怏的身子，徒步前行。没走出去十几米，他就觉得自己心跳加速，有些喘不上气。虽然绿魔战甲可以代替他驱使肌肉活动，但对于一个刚经历过一场大战的绝症病人来说，依然是一项非常耗费体力的运动。

“Harry，我抱着你飞吧！”Peter实在看得心疼，跑上前去捉住了Harry的一只手。

“不用。”Harry一把甩开了Peter的手，冷冷地盯着他看了一眼，眼神中带着一丝怨怼，“嫌我拖后腿，你可以先走一步。”

“我不是这个意思！”这次，Peter一把箍了Harry的手腕，他暗自加了些力道，确保对方甩不开他。

见自己什么甩也甩不掉这只黏上来的毛腿蜘蛛，Harry气不过低声吼道：“你放手！”

自己的命令没有生效，Harry抬了抬眼皮，只见Peter正低着头，一言不发地喘着粗气。

“Peter Parker，你聋了吗？”Harry气急败坏地冲Peter吼道，见对方还是没反应，Harry怒极反笑。他的身体状况导致他根本无法控制住自己的极端情绪，只觉得自己愈发地可怜又可悲。他从来不去想，也不敢去深究Peter不肯出手帮助自己的原因。被层层掩盖住的真相，也许比谎言更让人难以接受。

如果有机会选择的话，他更想过Peter的人生。即便没有超能力的加持，只是个被大大小小的麻烦缠身的普通人，也让他忍不住心驰神往。Peter有爱他的叔叔婶婶，真诚热情的朋友，曾经还有一个深爱他，并尊重他的恋人。而他从小到大被包裹在各种谎言之中，被剥夺了独立人格的存在，没人在乎Harry的想法和情绪。他们在乎的只是被冠以Osborn姓氏的年轻继承人，这个继承人是一种象征，一种存在而不是一个活生生的人。

他一生中短暂地感受到被当成一个独立个体尊重的时候，都是跟眼前的这个人在一起的时光，是他引导着自己感受生活，作为一个有情绪的正常人，毫无顾忌地在温柔的时光里，肆意挥洒自己的喜怒哀乐。

Peter的喉头动了动，喑哑的声音通过厚厚的面罩传了出来，听上去像是一只即将被主人抛弃的小狗，可怜兮兮地摇着尾巴，眨巴着闪着泪光的棕褐色大眼睛，求主人能回心转意留下自己。

“我害怕你会死……你的死亡……我无法承受……我不想你因我而死……”

Peter紧紧地抱住浑身僵硬的Harry，就像搂着一具失去了温度，正在僵化的尸体，将头埋在了他的颈间，鼻腔里钱都是血液和泥土的腥气，他感觉自己像是在墓园里，拿着铁锹为他的恋人挖坑，抬棺下葬，这是他最怕看到的未来。

“别丢下我一个人……”

一滴泪猝不及防地顺着眼角滑落，Harry缓缓地抬起了一只手臂，像是抚摸一只巨型宠物犬一样，轻轻地摸了摸倒在他颈窝里的Peter的脑袋。

Harry感觉有些不真实，他不知道为什么，恍恍惚惚地回忆起了一段陈旧到有些褪了色的时光。

那是个夏末初秋的时节，早晨的天空灰蒙蒙的一片，乌青色的积雨云重重地压了下来，气压低得让他有些喘不过气，带着湿气的冷风刮过他柔嫩的脸蛋，让Harry厌恶地皱起了眉头。

刚走进教室，Harry就听到窗外传来一声惊雷，恍然间将灰暗的天空照得如同艳阳天一般透亮。暴雨打落在石板地面发出的噼啪声和雷电劈裂天空的轰隆声让Harry感到格外地烦躁，听到老师开始讲话的声音，Harry才总算将视线从那个空荡荡的座位上挪开。那个老师说，Peter生病了，所以这一周都不会来上课。

这种劣质的谎言，他三岁的时候就不信了！上周，Peter告诉他，父母把他扔在了叔叔和婶婶家，不知道什么时候回来接他，所以他现在只能坐校车上下学，没办法跟他一起回家了。结果这周末，他就从电视的报道中看到了Peter的父亲，因为叛国通敌而被下令拘捕的新闻。Harry不知道到底发生了什么，他不明白那个看起来严谨认真，甚至有些刻板的叔叔，怎么会做出这么可怕的事情？但有一点可以确定的是，Peter现在需要他。

心不在焉地熬过了一天，终于等到了放学。Harry不得不承认，这一天他过得很糟糕，习惯性的依赖让他很不适应Peter的缺席，甚至忍不住在心里埋怨了Peter一番，并且想好了见了面之后要怎么奚落和戏弄Peter。

Harry比寻常孩子要聪明些，也更有主见，敢想敢做。在脑子里筹谋了一天的计划终于得以实施，Harry躲过家里负责接送他的轿车，偷偷爬上了他从未坐过的校车，并从离Peter家最近的地点下车。等校车司机回过神来，发现并没有家长来接他的时候，他已经跑出去了老远。

Harry脑海里清晰地印着Peter跟他说过的新的家庭住址，记得很牢，甚至比自己家的地址还要清楚些。

地上坑坑洼洼的，大大小小的凹陷里积满了雨水。Harry的小皮鞋踩在小水坑里，水花溅起，溅在了他白色的袜子和灰色的西装裤上。他却浑然未觉，挨家挨户地对比记忆里的那个地址，终于找到了Parker家。

两位家长在看到这位年幼的不速之客时，着实吃了一惊。听到Harry表明了自己的来意后，便邀请他进了家门。在通过电话联系得到了诺曼的同意后，Parker先生把Harry领到了Peter的房门外。

“除了吃饭，他一直都把自己关在房间里。”Parker先生向Harry解释道，他的眉眼间满满都是疲惫。头发花白的男人叹了口气，他半蹲下平视着Harry，真诚地感谢他道，“Harry，谢谢你来看望Peter。”

Parker先生走后，Harry用力地敲了敲门，见屋里没什么动静，又喊了两声：“Peter，是我。你开下门！”

门内的人久久地没有回应他，Harry又不死心地敲门喊Peter，回应他的则是一片寂然。

敲到手疼的Harry终于忍无可忍，气急败坏地吼道：“Peter Parker，你聋了吗？”殊不知他这特殊的声线，让他的怒吼听上去带上了几分委屈的哭腔。也许是因为第一次被Peter这么冷漠对待，Harry真的感觉到有些委屈，再加上这一天因为担心Peter，什么都做不好，还被其他同学嘲笑了两句。片刻之间，泪水已经漫上了他那双漂亮的冰蓝色眸子。可他的自尊心又不允许他就这么哭出来，眼泪是弱者用来博取同情的工具。

于是，Peter打开门的一瞬间，看到的就是这么一幕，Harry倔强地咬着下唇，要哭不哭地瞪着他，他穿着漂亮的灰色小西服，可西服的裤脚和皮鞋上都溅上了已经干了的泥点子。

见Peter终于把门打开了，Harry气呼呼地推了Peter一把，因为用力过猛，直接把人推倒在了地上。Harry吸了吸鼻子，立刻换了一张骄矜倨傲的面孔，居高临下地诘问他道：“你终于舍得打开门了，是吧！”

“Harry……”

面前的人不知所措地望着Harry，看上去十分地委屈，不一会儿，眼泪就开始吧嗒吧嗒地往下掉，像断了线的珍珠。Harry第一次觉得居然有自己无法应付的状况，他手忙脚乱地把Peter拉起来，又拿出自己上衣兜里的手帕去给Peter擦眼泪。

Peter白嫩的小脸被Harry不知轻重地擦着，脸蛋上立刻红了一大片，看上去更加可怜了。那双深棕色的眼睛，清澈又无辜，似乎是在控诉Harry的暴行。

“对不起，Peter。”这是Harry和Peter认识以来，第一次跟他道歉，话一说出口，Harry又有些懊悔。好像自己除了道歉，什么也做不了。

Harry的这声对不起终于止住了Peter的眼泪，他吸溜着挂在鼻尖的清鼻涕，用软糯又无助的声音，对Harry说道：“Harry，我没有爸爸妈妈了……”

那时候，他怎么做的来着？Harry似乎有些记不起来了……

他好像上去抱住了Peter，眼眶里忍不住蓄满了泪水，低声对那个放声哭泣的孩子说道，“我也早就没有了……”

可惜Peter自己哭得太过认真和用力，并没听到Harry近似梦呓的低语。

Harry的母亲因为生育他，没有调理好身体造成的后遗症而早早离开了人世。而他的那个父亲，也在她母亲逝世的同时，彻底地放弃了他身为人父的一切责任……

回过神来，Harry用力地回抱着Peter，他好像听到了年幼时Peter撕心裂肺的哭声。抱着他的人仿佛不是一个高大挺拔，拥有着可以让人依靠的宽厚肩膀的青年，而是一个身体幼小，一头深棕色卷发，长着难看的一字眉的小孩。无缘无故被父母抛弃的经历，将害怕被再次抛弃，害怕失去的恐惧，根深蒂固地扎进了Peter的灵魂里。即便长大后的Peter已经了解到了当年那件事的始末，恐惧依然如同沉疴痼疾一般潜藏在他的灵魂深处，那是他无论如何也摆脱不了的梦魇。

也许，并不是因为不够重要。只是因为太重要了，重要到连碰都不敢去碰……

复仇者基地  
带着黑色眼罩的间谍头子正在跟年老的白发将军争执着，谁也不肯退让一步，似乎连电子屏幕都受不了二人剑拔弩张的气氛，哆哆嗦嗦地闪着微弱的雪花。

“共生体的研究是我们的秘密武器，不能被暴露！事态不能再继续恶化下去了！那样的结果，我想你我都不愿意再次见到。”罗斯那张沧桑的面庞上就像覆了一层冰霜，那双冰冷细长的眼眸中透着杀伐果断的戾气。他经历过数不清的战争，而没有那一场战争是不流血，不死人的。

Furry已经预感到监管组织最后会采取怎样的措施来弥补这一切，“复仇者会解决这件事！我们成立这个组织的初衷就是为了解决这些问题。”

他一步也不能退让，九头蛇的残余势力还没有清除干净，很难保证不会卷土重来。这个世界不能再次被统治于恐惧之下！

“你说Stark？还是那群通缉犯？”罗斯不满地眯起了眼睛，他的声音听上去被刻意压低了几分，像一把把尖锐的刀子，抵在人的咽喉之上，“Steve Rogers已经不是那个象征着美国精神的美国队长了。他现在只是个通缉犯，而神盾局应该做的是逮捕他，而不是帮助他隐藏身份，或者纵容他在外面游荡！”

明知道争论是没有结果的，情绪一旦上来了，即便是最擅长撒谎的间谍头子也控制不住自己。

“他们所做在做的是保护这个世界！从那些想要入侵地球的外星人手中！从那些想要破坏地球的恶棍手中！”

“他们拒绝了签协议！拒绝了遵守他们该遵守的法律协定！”罗斯粗重地喘了两口气，直接挑明了，“他们现在可不是什么受人喜爱的超级英雄了！是不法分子，是扰乱社会安定紊乱的不确定因素！”

两人就这样隔着屏幕无声地对峙着，在这场无意义且没有结果的争吵中，谁也不肯先屈服。

最后是罗斯先开了口，他稍微收敛了些气势，眉眼间看上去多了几分疲态，语气透着几分无奈：“留给你们的时间不多了，不如好好想想怎么把损失降到最低。”

随着提示音的响起，身着军装的白发老人渐渐地消失在了一片电子雪花中。

与此同时，纽约市已然陷入了一片混乱之中。黑色的共生体如同附骨之疽，深深扎根在了城市的骨血中，难以拔除。一种比黑死病还要可怕的传染病，在无辜的人群中不断地繁衍和扩散，恐惧在痛苦的呼喊中疯狂地滋生着，为在暗中窥伺的地狱之主献上一首甜美到令人为之颤栗的开幕曲，引诱着来自烈火焚烧中的恶魔贪婪地吞食着。

安定与秩序的建立往往需要耗费大量的人力无力，可将它们破坏掉，却往往只需要一瞬。

Steve正领着Bucky、Natasha和Sam在街头控制局势，共生体源源不断地从地下管道里钻出来，普通的警察根本不是他们的对手，子弹对它们无效，火焰和声波倒是可以抵挡一波，但他们手头并没有成规模的合适的武器，无法有效地抵挡它们如病毒肆虐般的入侵。

埃利斯岛不过是其中的一环，这些可怕的黑色病毒，如果不好好控制，很快就会侵占整个纽约市。

“Nat，我和Bucky去埃利斯岛，这里交给你和Sam，可以吗？”这位身经百战的战士很清楚比起这座城市表面上所遭受的创伤，他们此刻更应该拯救的是不断陷入绝望的人心。

Natasha点了点头，挑着眉打趣道：“你们确定不是去约会吗？”

面对女特工的打趣，Steve回以了好友一个微笑，冲不远处招呼着他的挚友：“Bucky，我们走！”

对方微微颔首，利落地坐上了他的摩托车后座，引擎声响起时，还不忘笑着打趣道：“嘿！帅哥，你要带我去哪兜风呢？”

“埃利斯岛怎么样？”Steve笑着回答道。

Bucky撇了撇嘴：“哦！这可真是个糟糕的约会地点。”

随着引擎声的远去，白色的蒸汽在混乱的街道中央拖出了一条长长的尾巴。

“WTF！”

听到耳机里传来Sam的粗口，Natasha笑吟吟地说道，“用得着这么激动吗？不是早该习惯了吗？”

“Natasha！往上看！”

顺着Sam给出的提示，Natasha昂起头，瞟了一眼。如果说那是一只共生体，那绝对是一只变异了的共生体，身躯庞大，通身雪白，上面零星地爬满了暗色的花纹，像是被雪压折的树枝落在了一片纯白上，可那看上去如枝干般虬劲的肌肉，又明晃晃地昭示着宿主的暴虐。它似乎在追着另一只共生体，那只共生体拥有着正常人的体形，却是不带丁点红色的纯黑。

“嘿！在这！对！哥才是你的亲亲小宝贝，可别被那些小骚货勾走了！”

再次与毒液合体的Wade正在试图用自己勾引失去了意识的Eddie，将他的注意力从街边上那些不重要的共生体身上转移开。底片先生说的没错，被转化后的共生体完全侵占了Eddie的意识，这家伙现在脑子里只有清除掉所有的毒液这一条想法，街上四处搞破坏的共生体成了引诱Eddie的饵食。

“真是个狠起来连自己都不放过的家伙啊！”Wade毫无同情心地吐槽这个曾经被他带坏的共生体，“看看你爱的人对你，多无情啊！”

“我尊重他的选择。”它的声音听上去有气无力，像是一只被人用棍棒驱赶，饿得瘦骨嶙峋的弃犬，躲在不容易被人发现的角落里，难过地低声呜咽着。他曾经有过家，也许是因为他太不听话，才被主人赶出了家门。而唯一肯收留他的是个落魄潦倒，身无分文的流浪汉。他们在饥寒交迫中，抱在一起互相取暖，这便是他短暂一生的全部。

埃利斯岛  
事情发生得太快了，他们谁也没能迅速地作出反应，只见一个黑色的纤细身影如同一只，被折断了羽翼的蝴蝶，蹁跹着飞落而下。重重地砸落在地上，沙尘四散而起，淹没了那具纤细的身影。

“NO！”

“Felicia！”

Peter和Harry赶到Felicia身前时，女孩还勉强保持着神志，鲜血汩汩地从她的喉咙里往外冒，溢出唇角，像是小姑娘第一次偷偷擦母亲的口红，笨手笨脚地在唇角留下了一道艳丽的痕迹。

“你会没事的！别担心！”Harry摘下了自己耳朵上的信号接收器，给Felicia戴上。绿魔战甲如鳞片般，立刻覆满了她的全身，急迫的警告音清楚地向Harry表明着，Felicia目前的情况有多严重。眼角闪着泪花，他颤抖着低下头，将额头贴在Felicia散乱的额发上，“我不会让你死的！”

Felicia说不出话来，忍着全身骨骼断裂的剧痛抬起一只手臂，将一管试剂塞进了Harry的手心里。

她这是什么意思？自己的任务要自己完成！不要像交代遗愿一样啊！

Harry只觉得遍体生寒，他不知所措地望着躺在地上的女孩，女孩用力地眨着眼睛，似乎努力想告诉他些什么。Harry朝她眼神示意的方向看过去，卡萨伊正站在楼顶上，他的一只手不听使唤般横在半空中，共生体不像往常一样紧覆在他的身上，反而颤抖和蠕动着，就像是用自己的意志在反抗着宿主。

Peter喘着粗气，怒火中烧地盯着楼顶上那个黑红色的身影，低声对Harry说道：“我去阻止他！”

Harry只是点了点头，恍惚地望着红蓝色的身影和红黑色的身影消失在视线的尽头。冰冷的试管在他手中逐渐升温，Harry不知道想到了什么，突然笑了出来。他俯下身，亲了一下Felicia的额头，摁下了战甲上只有一次使用机会的紧急救援的摁纽。

“我知道怎么对付他了！Felicia，你在这儿等一下，会有人来救你的！”

“卡萨伊！”Peter不顾死活地在红黑色的共生体身后追赶者，就像一头被侵入了领地咬伤同伴的野兽头领，不把那个伤害他同伴的入侵者的喉咙咬断决不罢休！

卡萨伊和共生体之间似乎起了矛盾，动作并没有像以前那样灵活利落，反而给了Peter可乘之机。Peter将卡萨伊打倒在地，一拳一拳地落在了那人的脸上，共生体覆在卡萨伊的脸上，又被Peter的动作带起，似乎想要粘在Peter的身上，Peter对此浑然不觉。他只觉得自己的脑子是懵的，翩跹而落的黑色身影与穿着薄荷绿风衣的金发女孩重合，绝望如同黑色的海浪，如高楼般平地而起，重重地拍落在他的身上。鼻腔里和气管里都是水，窒息的感觉越来越严重，他强迫自己张大了嘴呼吸，冷空气灌入他的肺腑，Peter被冻得打了个寒颤，终于从刚刚可怕的窒息感中缓了过来。

身下的屠杀似乎并不在意自己被揍得面目全非的脸，他肆意地笑着，仿佛一个历尽艰辛万苦终于走到终点的胜利者。

Peter不明白他在笑些什么，只听得周围监狱里用来广播的大喇叭突然响了起来，有什么人正在广播室里调试话筒，但好像又不止是在调试话筒，一种不好的预感涌上了Peter的心头，他缓缓地退开了两步，警惕地盯着眼前的人。

卡萨伊毫不在意地站起身来，掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘：“跟我去个地方怎么样？蜘蛛侠！如果你还想救他们的话。”

话音未落，广播中传来了各式各样的呼救声，年轻的少男少女们似乎正被困在某个地方，被残酷地折磨和虐待着。尖利的叫声像是猫爪子划破玻璃一般，抓挠着Peter血肉模糊的心脏，并狠狠地在上面掏了一个洞。

此时，一个低沉的声音在耳边诱惑着他：杀了他！杀了他！杀了他！

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

卡萨伊带着Peter来到了一个广场上，广场中央被铁栏隔离开，分成了两个区域。本来是监狱开辟出来的一块给囚犯活动的地方，现在聚集了两波人，一波是那些不愿意配合卡萨伊的囚犯，另一波是从帝国大学来参观监狱的大学生，正好是Peter的同学。所有人的胸前都被绑上了定时炸弹，鲜红色的数字在电子屏幕上兴奋地跳动着，仿佛挥着巨大黑色镰刀的死神所演奏的圆舞曲，在人群中不断蔓延着的恐惧与绝望中，缓缓踱步而来。

Peter还未来得及弄清情况，只听见天空中传来巨大的轰鸣声，由远及近，一架直升机在埃利斯岛的半空中盘旋着。花白头发的报社主编打开机舱的舱门，对着手里用来收音的话筒，嘴里不停地说着什么，身边是扛着摄像机的摄影师。

看到此情此景，Peter不得不佩服起詹姆森的敬业，为了拿到一手的报道，竟然不惜以身犯险。

“纽约的市民们，现在我正在埃利斯岛的上空，还不清楚到底发生了什么。但看起来蜘蛛侠似乎和屠杀达成了和解，他们并没有在战斗。哦！我就知道！这个该死的害虫一直都是装出来的！什么纽约的好邻居！现在终于肯撕掉自己那层伪装了！快看周围的那些共生体！”

摄像的镜头从Peter和卡萨伊的身上移到了周围看守囚犯和学生的共生体身上，然后扫了一眼周围的场景。

“现在，我们几乎可以确认了！这里就是所有灾难的源头！而那些超级英雄呢！竟然一个也不在！他们到底在干什么？喝咖啡吗？等到他们赶来，恐怕整个纽约都要沦陷了！天哪！现在，我们还能怎么办呢？”

好不容易头脑冷静了下来，Peter搞不清卡萨伊接下去想干什么，但绝对不会是什么好事。Peter差不多摸清了这家伙的性格，比起毫无原则的屠杀，这家伙似乎更喜欢玩弄人心。他设置好场景，逼迫别人参与入局，将人性中最幽深晦暗的一面挖掘出来，享受身为高高在上的神祇，睥睨藐视众生的快感。

卡萨伊举起事先准备好的话筒，开始不紧不慢地向Peter讲解新的游戏规则，摆在台子上的是个引爆器，有红色和蓝色两个摁键：“他们每个人身上都绑着定时炸弹，十分钟之后就会引爆。你有一次选择的权力，选择一边的人，让他们活下来！一边是帝国大学的学生，一群朝气蓬勃的年轻人。另一边是被判了终身囚禁的犯人，他们每一个人都杀过不止一个人！红色的是杀人犯，蓝色的是学生们。如何选择，你可要谨慎些啊！号角日报的主编正看着我们呢！整个纽约市的市民们也在看着我们呢！”

就是说，无论他选择哪边，另一边的人就会死！可在Peter看来，两边人的生命是等价的，根本不该拿来做选择！他也没有权力去决断他人的生死！

“你！”Peter冲上去揪住了卡萨伊的脖子，仿佛他只要用点力气，就能把这该死的家伙的脖子给拧断，然而他也只是加重了力道，而没有真的下手。

卡萨伊仿佛并未感受到脖颈上传来的力道，一眼就看出了Peter如此愤怒的原因，他用漫不经心的语调，添油加醋地说道：“或者，你可以不做选择，而是看着他们一起死！”

下面的人听到卡萨伊的话，已经开始了躁动不安了起来。

一边是帝国大学的学生们

“Peter，你是Peter对吗？我们是跟你一个班的同学！我们一起上过高数课的！你还记得吗？救救我们吧！”

“Peter！帮帮我们吧！求求你了！”

“蜘蛛侠！你不是纽约的好邻居吗？你不是超级英雄吗？快想想办法吧！”

“蜘蛛侠！现在只有你能救我们了！你一定要帮帮我们！”

另一边的囚犯们看自己活下来的希望不大，也在求救。

“上帝！我还不想死啊！我已经真心悔过了！真的！我每天都有认真地悔过！”

“蜘蛛侠！求求你不要！你一定能救下所有人的，对吗？”

“我还有孩子！我还想回去抱抱我的小甜心！天哪！谁来救救我！”

在Peter长久的沉默中，求救声中渐渐平息了下去，所有对Peter默不作声而产生的绝望，以及对于死亡的恐惧化作了怨恨和不满，如同一种潜伏已久的恶性传染病，由一个点不经意地爆发出来，而后迅速地蔓延侵占了所有的人。

最先对Peter表现出不满的，是一个金发碧眼的男学生，而后他的同学们也开始指责起了Peter，抱怨他的袖手旁观。

“你还在犹豫什么！他们可是杀过人的，要是在别的州早就判死刑，拉出去枪毙了！”

“就是啊！我们什么坏事都没做过！为什么要跟他们一起死啊！”

“我好不容易考上了这所大学，拿了奖学金，为什么要遇到这种事啊！”

“蜘蛛侠！你不是要保护纽约吗？你怎么连我们都保护不了！”

囚犯们也开始躁动了起来。

“混蛋！你们在说什么呢！”

“凭什么我们就该去死！你们怎么不去死！”

“啊！真是恶心死人了！”

“早知道就该去帝国大学里多杀几个人！”

Peter从楼顶上爬下来，来到离他最近的学生们中，抓住离他最近的一个正在哭泣的女学生，试图帮她把炸弹从身上拆下来。但那炸弹绑得很紧，根本没办法徒手拆下来。仿佛有一块大石头压在Peter的身上，压弯了他的脊梁，压得他喘不过气，只能把脸贴在地上，艰难地喘息着。可他知道，他必须要救人，一个都不能死！不能再让悲剧重演了！

“我一定能救你们的！”

Peter还没扯多久，就被几个学生气愤地冲上来拉开了。他不敢使太大的劲，怕伤到他们，就任凭着一双双年轻有力的手臂抓着他，将他推向一旁。

有人拽住了他的手臂：“你为什么不救肯我们！明明你去摁一下就好了！”

有人伸出手推搡了他一下：“难道在你的眼里，我们不值得拯救吗？我们的生命竟比不过一群穷凶极恶的杀人犯吗？”

有人抓住他的肩膀，摇晃着他：“你明明可以救我们的！你为什么要看着我们去死？为什么？”

有人向他的身上啐了一口：“都是因为那个奥斯本对吧！这个恶心的同性恋！”

有人一边哭着一边摇着他的胳膊：“你快去摁下那个蓝色的摁键！只要摁下了就好了！大家就能活下来了！你快去啊！求求你了！”

有人一拳打在了他的脸上：“你根本就不想救我们！你这个骗子！”

那人打得很重，Peter踉跄了两下，跪倒在地上。所有人在他的身边，围成了一个圈，所有的声音汇聚在耳边，成倍地增长着，几乎要将他给逼疯了。Peter的身体克制不住地颤抖着，他仿佛看到自己的双手已经沾满了他人的鲜血，被炸弹爆开的血肉还散发着热气，黏糊糊地挂在他的面罩上，散发着难闻的腥臭味。

“看来纽约的好邻居并不想认真救人啊！”卡萨伊狂笑着：“嘿！女士们！先生们！给你们一个自救的机会，好不好？只要你们按下侧面的红色按钮，对面的炸弹就会爆炸。同时，你们自己身上的炸弹也会失效。怎么样？这是个很好的提议吧！毕竟，人为了活下去，可是什么都做得出来啊！”

学生们开始窃窃私语起来，他们虽然想活下去，但没人愿意背上一条人命，背上一份永远也无法赎清的罪孽。然后，他们残忍又自私地将这份罪孽推到了一个比他们更加强大的人身上。

“蜘蛛侠，你快去摁那个摁键啊！你不想看着我们死吧！”

“就是啊！你快去啊！我们真的不想死啊！”

“他们会先摁的！他们一定会的！不是我们死，就是他们死！”

囚犯的那边本来在沉默着等待死亡，不知道为什么，突然骚动了起来。一个囚犯看着自己胸前炸弹上的倒数计时正在疯狂地走动着，绝望地哭嚎了出来。其他人都从他身边退开，退得远远的，生怕爆炸会波及到自己似的。他们的眼神中流露出了凄凉的神色，同情又害怕地盯着他跪在地上，有什么温热的液体从他的裤裆处流了出来，滴在地面上，传出一阵淡淡腥臊味。

注意到了另一边的情况，Peter发射蛛丝冲了上去，将卡萨伊一拳打倒在地，狠狠地摁在地上，一双手扼住了对方的脖子：“一定有办法停下来！到底怎么停下来！”

卡萨伊大笑着，似乎并不觉得Peter真的会对他做什么，鲜红的舌头舔过自己锋利的牙齿：“游戏一旦开始了，就必须按照规则走下去，没人能例外！”

当炸弹传出一阵紧迫的嘀嘀声后，被死神选中的男人认命地闭上了双眼，等待着痛苦的降临。然而炸弹并没有如同想象一般爆炸，反而冒出了一阵彩色的烟雾，似是嘲笑被戏耍的人的无知与可悲，又似是在庆贺他意想不到的劫后重生。

一时间，广场上鸦雀无声。

卡萨伊终于看到了自己最想看到的结果，他满意地抬起头，朝直升机上的摄影机露出了一个得意又疯狂的笑容。

趁着Peter发愣，卡萨伊挣脱了Peter的束缚，从六层楼的楼顶上跳下，窜入了那群学生中。学生们中间发出一阵惊慌失措的尖叫声，如潮水般向卡萨伊的四周退开。

“让我们来看看是哪位小可爱不小心摁下了那个按钮呢？”卡萨伊在人群中搜寻着，很快就定位到了一个蜷缩在人群后方，正瑟瑟发抖的白人男生身上。他伸长了胳膊，像是甩出钩子一样，将男生捉了过来，尖尖的爪子轻敲着他胸前已经停止走动了的红色数字，笑着说道，“是你啊！”

“不是！我不是！”男生被卡萨伊拎起，捉着脖子停半空中浑身打颤，眼泪就那么顺着眼角滚落了下来。

“我的孩子，你为什么要否认呢？想要活下去，是人的本能啊！”猩红色的舌头从卡萨伊那张长满了尖利牙齿的嘴里伸了出来，在男生的脸上舔了一下，留下了一道透明的水痕，就像是野兽在品尝即将入口的食物一般。

“卡萨伊，放开他！”Peter怕那个黑人警官的悲剧在男生身上重演，不敢直接上手抢人。

“当然，我可没想对他做什么！”卡萨伊邪恶的目光扫过周边的学生们，盯着自己和白人男生的一双双眼睛里充满了恐惧和厌恶，他得意地笑道，“会对他做什么的是他们。”

卡萨伊慢慢地将男生放下，等他双脚着地后才放开。只是那个白人男生已经被吓得腿都软了，根本站不稳，在卡萨伊放手后，一屁股瘫坐在了地上。

Peter有些看不明白卡萨伊这一系列的操作，他胆战心惊地盯着那人的一举一动，生怕他在这里大开杀戒。于是先下手为强，向卡萨伊喷射蛛丝，想要限制他的行动，至少要先在他的手下将这些人保护住。

卡萨伊似乎并不打算在这里跟Peter较量一番，他挣脱了Peter的蛛丝，引着Peter往外走。

“你的情人呢？那位为了你不惜牺牲自己名誉的年轻总裁。哦！我知道了，他一定是在缅怀他的得力助手吧！那位漂亮的猫咪小姐！”

听卡萨伊提起了Harry和Felicia，Peter脑子里那些不受控制的疯狂念头再次冒了出来，它们像一条条虫子钻进了他的脑子里，在里面不停地蠕动，啃咬着他的神经，发出愉悦而尖锐的叫声，叫嚣着要让自己杀了眼前的家伙。不行！他得冷静下来，Harry一定有办法救菲利西亚的，他得专心对付卡萨伊，逼他让那些共生体停止行动。

“看哪！正说着，人就来了！”卡萨伊好心地提醒Peter望向他自己的身后。

Harry脱了他的战甲，只剩了里面被汗水浸透了的囚服，仔细一看上面还沾着不少灰尘。Peter不由得觉得心尖一阵抽痛，他的小王子就应该坐在属于他的王位上，穿着漂亮繁复的礼服，优雅地品着高脚杯里的红酒，然后施舍给台阶下的人一个睥睨众生的笑。可自从跟自己在一起后，他们的生活被鲜血和伤痛所覆盖，被那该死的命运碾压进绝望的泥潭中打滚，彼此成了支撑他们走下去的唯一动力。

“Harry，别过来！快离开这！”Peter着急地冲身后迈着踉跄步子，看上去疲惫不堪的人喊道。

Harry仿佛什么都听不见一般，冲Peter勾了勾唇角，嘴角划出一个完美的弧度，Peter却不知道为什么，感觉那笑容里带着几分凄凉和倦怠。他脚下的步子没停，反而加快了速度，指着卡萨伊的方向：“别急，Peter！我想跟他做个交易。”

Peter不知道Harry又在打什么算盘，但这明显不是什么好事。先不说结果如何，Harry每次想要跟敌人做交易，最后牺牲的都是他自己。

卡萨伊冷冷地盯着Harry，仿佛在看一个完全失去了理智的疯子：“哦！Mr.Osborn，我可不觉得你有什么筹码可以跟我谈！”

Harry毫不在意地笑了笑：“抱歉，卡萨伊先生。我没在跟你说话，我在跟那个叫屠杀的共生体说话。”

不止是卡萨伊，连Peter都觉得Harry是不是疯了？Peter感觉自己的心脏在胸腔中疯狂地跳动着，他盯着Harry缓慢开合的嘴唇，他很熟悉那双嘴唇的触感和味道，他曾用舌尖沿着那优美的形状细细舔过，可此刻从那双嘴唇里吐出来的音节，他似乎一个也没听懂。

“屠杀，比起一个不听话的宿主，你应该更想要一个自愿被压制意识，愿意完全将身体交给你操控的宿主，不是吗？”Harry冷笑了一下，“我比卡萨伊更加疯狂，内心也比他更加阴暗。卡萨伊是个没有感情的杀人狂，而我是个被恨意掏空了的心脏的疯子。我才不想玩那些无聊的人性测验，我只想毁灭一切！你应该从毒液那里了解了我和共生体的契合性，我会是你最好的宿主！”

Harry在谈判桌上永远是个优秀的谈判家，他能清楚地分析出对方的欲求，并根据自身情况提出最优厚的条件。他是在墨西拿海峡上高深歌唱的塞壬，用自己甜美的音调和艳丽的外表来诱惑过路的水手。那无法抗拒的歌声使水手们情不自禁地朝他靠近，直到船身撞上了礁石，破裂淹没，落海而亡。

卡萨伊脸上突然慌乱了起来，他假装不在意屠杀对他的不满，故作镇定道：“你不会真的以为章鱼博士会没注意这一点吗？他已经帮我注射了可以抑制共生体自我意识的药剂，那药剂就是从你的情人，我们的好邻居蜘蛛侠身上提取出来的！”

Harry似乎并没有听到卡萨伊说的话，或者说他已经完全无视了这个人，自顾自地向前走着：“屠杀，你真的愿意屈居于这个卑微又渺小的人类之下吗？”

“Harry！退后！”Peter看Harry根本不打算好好跟他说话，打算直接动手将人给绑到安全的地方。

但卡萨伊似乎并不愿意Peter这么做，因为他确实被Harry给激怒了，抢先一步抓住了Harry，把他抓到了自己的身前，一只手死死地掐住他的脖子，让他一张苍白的脸因为无法呼吸而涨得通红。

“Mr.Osborn，我不想再陪你玩游戏了！我想你死！”

脖子上的手缓缓的收拢了力道，Harry感觉自己眼前发黑，一双眼死死地盯着眼前的人，艰难地发出了虚弱的气音：“屠杀……现在可是最好的机会了……”

“Harry！”Peter发射蛛丝粘起地上的一块水泥筒，想要砸向屠杀，趁机救出Harry，却被对方将Harry作为挡箭牌挡在了自己身前，Peter不得不收拢力道，将水泥筒甩向了一旁。

在卡萨伊毫无知觉的情况下，屠杀缓慢地缠绕到了Harry的身上，卡萨伊感觉到那股一直在冲撞自己意识的势力正在慢慢消退，同样离他远去的还有那股非同寻常的强大力量，他怎么也想不到竟然会发生这种事情。这股力量是他的全部，他所有的乐趣都仰仗着这股力量的支持，是屠杀这个外星共生体成就了他，让他有了成为史上最臭名昭著的超级罪犯的可能。失去了共生体，他就是个只能被困在牢狱中慢慢虚耗时光的废物！

“不！不！你不能就这么离开我！”

Harry冲着卡萨伊得意地笑了：“抱歉！这次，是我赢了！”

Peter不知道发生了什么，他扔掉蛛丝上粘着的水泥筒，眼瞅着红黑色的共生体从卡萨伊身上退了下来，又粘到了另一个人身上，而那个人是他疲惫虚弱到了极点的恋人。

他仿佛看到Harry转过头，冲他笑了一下，嘴唇颤抖着吐出了几个字节。但距离太远他根本听不清对方说了什么，只能凭借嘴唇的动作去猜测，他在思维迟缓的脑中缓缓地拼凑着这几个音节。

不是“我爱你！”，不是“对不起！”，甚至不是“杀了我！”，而是“放弃我！”。

蜘蛛侠的责任和他的挚爱，难道他真的只能守护住其中一个吗？

Peter不想去思考这个答案，他疯了一般地扑过去，想要将那该死的共生体从Harry的身上扯下来。就算是要找一个宿主也不该是Harry，自己这个本身就拥有超凡能力的人才是最合适的！

“不！换我！别碰他！离他远点！”可怜的Peter只有一双手，再怎么样也比不过那滩根本没有固定形状的红黑色的粘液。

屠杀很快地缠满了Harry的身体，粘液伸出一只只细小的触手，一寸一寸地抚摸过他苍白病态的皮肤，象征着杀戮和邪恶的红黑色掩盖住了属于人类的白皙温热。那双在最后时刻还露在外面的蓝眼睛成了Peter最后的希望，盛满了星光的眸子正温柔地望着他，里面溢满了无限的眷恋与甜蜜的爱意。

“不！Harry！”

熠熠星光被虚无的白所代替，Harry，不应该说是屠杀终于完成了他的侵占，他终于找到了一具足够听话的身躯，自愿封闭意识的人类，作为助他下一步占领这个世界的宿主。

Steve和Bucky赶到赖克斯岛的时候，看到Peter正在和屠杀战斗，可怜的蜘蛛侠不知道因为什么，不敢用全力和屠杀战斗，处处受制，落于下风。

看Peter情况不妙，Steve随便从脚边的地上捡起一块金属板，瞧准时机，朝屠杀掷了出去。

Bucky随即掏出了自己的狙击枪，将子弹上膛，瞄准与Peter缠斗的屠杀，正一枪准备爆头。

不知道为什么Peter突然放弃了攻击，反而发射蛛丝粘走了那块金属板，着急地朝两人喊道：“不！队长，Mr.Barns，现在被屠杀附身的人是Harry！别伤害他！给我点时间，我会制服他的！”

“What the hell!?”Bucky感叹了一句。

Steve叹了一口气，看来情况比他们想象的还要糟糕！他回过头与Bucky对视了一眼，对方给了他一个温柔而坚定的微笑，心中顿时有一股暖流淌过，突然感觉好像也没那么糟了。

“哦！看哪！是被通缉的美国队长Steve Rogers和臭名昭著的杀手冬日战士！我就知道，臭虫的朋友也一定不是什么好人！”詹姆斯还在激动地转述着现场的情况，似乎一点也不觉得现在这个时机，并不适合这么做，“奥斯本得到了屠杀准备打开杀戒了！而那只该死的臭虫，看上去根本就不想阻止他，反而还阻止了别人对他的攻击！”

Peter那边的情况相当不乐观，屠杀一心只想杀人，不管是囚犯还是学生们，甚至是已经被共生体附身的人，他一个也不打算放过。Peter一边要保护着无辜的人，一边还要唤醒Harry的意识。

“Harry！你听得到我说话吗？你必须战胜他！你可以的！”

这时候，一直在对付其他共生体的Matt和Flash也终于结伴赶到了。两人本来都在找各自的女友，中途正巧碰上了。因为都是Peter的朋友，彼此听说过对方的事迹，因此一拍即合，一起组队对付其他共生体。

说起来，两人的相遇也颇具戏剧性，Matt把Flash当成了被共生体控制的人，差点一棍子给他敲晕过去。

还好Flash反应够快，躲了过去：“哦！是你！带角恶魔！Peter跟我说过你！”

“你是？”

“Flash Thompson，AKA毒液特工，蜘蛛侠的最佳拍档！”

“很高兴认识你！”

“我也是！”

Flash似乎有点没看懂现在的情况，着急地凑到Steve身边问道：“队长，发生了什么？”

Steve解释道：“奥斯本把共生体引到了自己的身上。”

“他是疯了吗？”Flash惊讶地喊道。

看到Flash身后的打扮得奇怪的Matt，Steve猜测应该也是Peter的超级英雄朋友：“这位朋友是？”

“Matt，也就是你们说的夜魔侠。”

Bucky看Matt是个盲人，一时间觉得有些惊奇，难以相信：“抱歉，没有冒犯的意思！但是你是怎么做到的呢？”

Matt看起来毫不在意，笑着耸耸肩道：“怎么说呢？我确实看不到，但我可以感受得到。比如，你和队长用的是一个牌子的须后水和牙膏。”

两人似乎是被人戳破了什么秘密一样，神色有些不自然，相互对视了一眼，又很快避开了视线。

看Peter那边实在应付得很辛苦，Steve清了清嗓子：“Flash，Matt，可以请你们帮个忙吗？Flash，你比较了解共生体，我希望你能帮忙留下对付屠杀！我们需要清一下场，Matt，你可以和Bucky一起去疏散那些没被共生体附身的囚犯和学生吗？”

“OK！都听你的，队长！”Flash兴奋地朝Steve敬了个军礼，毕竟站在他面前的这位是全美国的精神标杆，更是所有军人的崇拜对象。

Matt点了点头，他在所有人中是和屠杀对战最不占优势的那个，疏散群众的工作似乎更适合他。

Steve唤了一声自己身后不远正准备狙击屠杀的的挚友：“Bucky！”

“听到了！”Bucky懒洋洋地答道，他一只手搭在Steve的肩膀上，笑着道，“我回来之前，你可别做什么傻事啊！”

Bucky和Matt走后，空中似乎响起了什么奇怪的声音。仔细一看，十几台人形战甲，在空中整整齐齐地排列成了一排，朝赖克斯岛的方向飞了过来。

金红色的战甲以一种万众瞩目的方式，单膝跪地，在水泥地上砸出了一个坑。他起身，掸了掸身上根本不存在的尘土，极不情愿地发现了不远处的Steve和毒液特工，有些幽怨地抱怨道：“哦！那那个老古董是怎么跑出来的？博物馆管理员在哪里？赶快把他带回去啊！”

“Mr.Stark？”Peter没想到Tony会来，从事发到现在，等了这么久，他以为政府和监管组织早就把这里放弃了。

Tony也是跟上头吵了一架，抱着被关进监狱的准备，带着一群战甲跑出来的，他兴奋地朝Peter招招手：“嘿！KID，有没有想Daddy啊？”

“抱歉，Mr.Stark，你说什么？我没听清！现在情况很糟糕！屠杀附身在了Harry的身上，我现在根本没法跟他交流！并且，我觉得我自己可能会被他家暴致死！”话刚说完，屠杀就扼住Peter的脖子，将他狠狠地掷在了地面上。

屠杀剩下的那只手化成了一把尖锐的利刃，朝着Peter的脑袋就要砍下去。

Tony和Steve两人同时出手，一个将掌心炮瞄准了屠杀的胸口，一个拾起一块铁片瞄准了那只手臂。

屠杀受到两方攻击立刻放开了Peter，踉跄身体着连连后退，等他站稳后，又呲牙咧嘴地朝两人的方向扑了过来。

一个马克战甲不知道从哪里冒出来的，拿着星星盾牌朝Tony飞了过来，Tony接过盾牌，不情不愿地递给了Steve：“听着，这只是暂时借给你！结束之后记得还我！这是可我父亲的东西！”

Steve的嘴角忍不住挂上了笑容：“谢谢你，Tony！”虽然从辈分上算，Tony是他的大侄子。但他一直都把Tony当成朋友，虽然两人行事方法上经常发生冲突，但想要保护世界的心愿是一样的。所以在面对同样会威胁世界的难题时，自然而然地就会站在一侧。

“不！别伤害他！”虽然屠杀很厉害，能自动修复宿主身上的损伤，但Peter还是忍不住会担心Harry。Harry的身体情况一直不乐观，没有改良药剂的支撑，他比寻常人要虚弱得多。就像个水晶制成的工艺品，美轮美奂，令人沉迷，却又脆弱易碎，需要人好好照顾与呵护。

Peter不想伤害Harry，屠杀就更加地肆无忌惮了。几人因为Peter的原因，都束手束脚，不敢使出全力，自然没办法在战斗中落得什么好处，只能以防御和围困为主。

奥克塔维斯改造了屠杀的基因，使其不再惧怕声波，可火是所有活物都会惧怕的东西。于是，几人合力把屠杀引到了一处空旷地带，用几桶汽油燃了个火圈，将屠杀囚禁在了里面。

马克战甲给Tony带来了，先前政府用来装毒液的罐子，结果被屠杀给戳破了。现在，连最后一个可以打倒屠杀的方法都失败了，一群超级英雄陷入了困境。

Natasha本来在街上正和猎鹰一起配合疏散人群，共生体冒出的地点集中在曼哈顿的中心区，他们倒是也不需要跑遍整个城市。耳边的听筒里突然传来了电话铃声，她接通后是一个陌生男人的声音。

“Romanoff小姐，你好！我是奥氏集团的科学家莫比亚斯，Kitty走之前留给了我你的电话，说有什么需要帮忙的，可以给你打电话。”作为一个内向的科研人员，莫比亚斯像很多不愿意出门的死宅一样有社交恐惧症，如果不是迫不得已，他是绝对不会打响一个陌生女人的电话的。

Natasha叹了口气，也不知道那只小黑猫给她留了个什么难题：“小伙子，如果你的事情不能帮我拯救这个城市，我就只能残忍地挂断你的电话了！”

沙哑慵懒的女声从听筒那边传来，除了Felicia，鲜少跟女性接触的莫比亚斯变得更紧张了：“是这样的，我这里有可以抑制共生体生命机能的药剂，可以使他们陷入沉睡。但是，我没办法见阳光，所以你的帮助，请你到奥氏集团办公楼22层的实验室来一趟。”

Natasha一听有解决办法，立马毫不留情地抛下了可怜的Sam，赶到了奥氏集团的办公大楼。一身黑色紧身衣的女特工艰难地一路打怪，来到了22层的实验室，她整理了一下自己因为战斗而有些散乱的头发，微笑道：“你好！博士，希望我没有打扰到你的研究！”

“哦！当然没有。”莫比亚斯把一罐至少有两升多的药剂抱到了Natasha的怀里，“楼顶上有个发射装置，把这个罐子放在上面，摁下启动键就可以了。”

Natasha有些不敢相信：“这么简单吗？”

莫比亚斯点了点头：“对，就这么简单。”

Natasha俯下身，在罐子上落下了一个火红的唇印：“哦！宝贝儿，你可是全纽约的救星啊！”

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

正在众人一筹莫展之际，Steve听到耳麦里传来了Bucky的声音，作战方面一向冷静缜密的超级战士，他温柔的声音听起来竟有几分无措：“Steve，我不知道该怎么解释现在的情况？那些黑色的共生体，他们似乎受到了什么东西的感召，正在往同一个方向聚集。”

Steve还没来得及跟众人说明情况，就看到一群共生体从四面八方汇聚过来，朝屠杀所在的方向前进。

“快拦住他们！”

几个人一起动手去阻拦，却依然抵挡不住那些共生体的前仆后继，他们像是根本感受不到疼痛一般，也忘记了对火焰的恐惧一般，将身体压在了火圈上，一个堆一个，堆成了黑色的一圈，像一个巨大的黑色胶皮轮胎，将屠杀一圈一圈地围了起来。

火焰渐渐被熄灭，屠杀不费吹灰之力地就从里面跳了出来。他站在高处，嘴角撕裂一般向两侧咧开，尖利的牙齿因兴奋而颤抖着，露出了一个狂妄又得意的笑容。尽管他不能说话，众人此刻也看明白了那动作中挑衅和示威的意味。

战斗再次朝不利他们的方向倾倒，而政府和监管组织又迟迟不肯出手帮忙。

Tony第一个沉不住气了，蓄起掌心炮，冲着屠杀的方向飞了过去：“小家伙，觉得自己很厉害，对吗？Daddy这就教教你modest怎么拼！”

“Tony！”Steve试图阻止他，但显然Tony不会听他的。

金红色的战甲冲到了屠杀面前，红黑色的共生体捉住了Tony的一只手，它们自我分解，化身成一根根细小的触手，从战甲缝隙中钻了进去。Tony意识到屠杀想要做什么的时候已经晚了，他的战甲从指尖到手肘被共生体强有力地撕裂开，露出了他的一截手臂。

“Mr.Stark！”Peter率先出手，用蛛丝缠住Tony，将他向后拽。Steve也配合他用盾牌攻击屠杀转移他的注意力。

Tony撤开后，纳米粒子迅速地填补上了战甲缺漏的部分，AI好心地提醒着他纳米粒子的剩余存量皆已用完，接二连三地受挫让这位天才也没了逗趣的心思了，冲屠杀喊道：“该死的！奥斯本家的小子！快醒醒！你不会真的甘愿被这个该死的外星人控制吧！”

“他听不到的。”Steve摇了摇头，叹了口气，他转向Peter问道，“Peter，他没告诉你些别的吗？”

Peter摇了摇头，嘴唇蠕动了片刻，低声道：“他叫我……放弃他……”

Steve愣了一下，不知道想到了什么，他走过去拍了拍Peter的肩膀：“我们一定可以救下他的！别担心！”

“就是啊！Peter，美国队长和钢铁侠都在这！我们还有什么好怕的呢！”Flash也走过来，搂住Peter的肩膀给他打气。

Peter其实很佩服Flash这家伙，在危难时刻总是乐观热情得过了头。

嘴上这么说着，他们却没一个人能想出解决办法，而那些黑色共生体还在不断地向这里聚集，情况并没有好转，反而变得更加棘手了。

监狱深处发生的事情，似乎也没比外面好多少！

“哦！天哪！它们来了！”这是跑在两个囚犯前面的Liz，因为跑得太快，还总是游刃有余地回头看看两个缺乏锻炼的男人。没办法，谁让她是他们年级的短跑第一呢！

终于跑到了整个监狱里控制供水的地方，印度裔的男人死死地顶着入口处的大门，用一口带着印度口音的英语大声吼道：“快！快把门抵住！”

“快抵住门啊！”刚才在外面追赶他们的共生体，他的一只手已经伸了进来，黑色的粘液状物体化成了一只只小手，看上去马上就要贴到了印度裔男子的脸上，他的声音不自觉地又提高了一个音调：“快啊！”

旁边他的好兄弟也忍不住吼道：“啊！我们已经在尽力了！”

Liz也用尽了全身的力气在推门，给两人打气道：“加油啊！想想你们的家人和朋友！”

“哦！我的小甜心！爸爸爱你！”白人男子先吼了一句。

印度裔的男子紧随其后：“奶奶！我想你做的咖喱了！”

Liz觉得自己也不能落后，一边发力，一边大吼道：“Flash！不要再跟我提蜘蛛侠了！”

门终于在三人的合力下彻底关上了，三人靠着门和墙壁大口地喘息着。

“介意我问一句吗？Flash是谁？”旁边的白人男性喘匀了气问道。

提起Flash，Liz甜甜地笑了笑：“我男朋友，他是蜘蛛侠的铁杆粉丝！”

“其实，我也是！”印度裔的男子从地上爬了起来，“我的内裤都是蜘蛛侠头像的图案！”

Liz干咳了一声，红着耳朵说道：“我觉得蜘蛛侠应该不会喜欢别人把他的头像……嗯……印在内裤上……”

“你确定我们找对了地方吗？”白人男性环顾了四周一下，这个房间很大，被分成了上下两层，几乎都是金属材质的构筑物，靠狭窄的通道和楼梯来连接几个出入口。中央有几个巨大的铁质水桶，以及足有一米粗的横纵交接的管子。

Liz胸有成竹地点了点头，她在博物馆看的时候记得很清楚：“没错！就是这！让我找找哪个是消防用水？”

与此同时，Karen和高个子的白人男子正躲在广播室里，等待另一边的信号。

白人男子凭借着自己出色的身手，一路上保护Karen来到这里，几乎可以说是畅通无阻。两人安静地坐在门后的地板上，等着外面的共生体离开，好调试广播设备。

白人男子语气温和地说道：“他们已经走了……”

“这东西我不太懂，你会弄吗？”Karen看着控制台上一排排的按钮，有些犯了难。

“这个其实……挺简单的。”男子随便摆弄了几下，广播系统就重新启动了。

“哇！好厉害！你以前是做什么的？”

“退伍军人……”

Karen其实只是随口一问，并没有认为男子会真的回答她，听到答案的瞬间，她愣了一下。她看到男人的格斗技巧时，就有了些猜测，只是她不明白，为什么一个退伍军人怎么会沦落到这种地步？

男子似乎看懂了Karen眼中的疑问，不在意地笑笑：“没什么……看到有人被抢劫，就忍不住上去管。结果不小心出手太重，把人打住院了。”

Karen有些心疼，又有些惋惜地说道：“如果我们早认识的话，也许我和我的朋友们能帮到你！我的朋友Matt和Foggy，他们两个是很厉害的律师！”

“可是，我付不起昂贵的诉讼费啊！”男子有些惆怅地说道。

“可以不用的！”Karen看男子不相信，又认真地重复了一遍，“真的！虽然这样做，别人会说我们有些蠢！但我们还是想这么做！帮助那些需要帮助的人！”

男子似乎有些不理解，又好像看到了从前那个犯傻的自己：“为什么呢？何必呢？”

“我知道！坚持做对的事情可能很难，但这些事还是需要有人去做的！”Karen说完，发现自己的手机震了起来，是Liz给她打来的电话。

手机听筒里传来了女孩兴奋的声音：“Karen，我们成功了！已经可以了！”

“真的吗？太好了！”Karen挂下电话后，转过去对男子说道，“可以开始了！”

纽约街头，Sam还在一个人指挥警察护送群众撤离，孤军作战的感觉对他来说并不好受。那些共生体还在不停地同化着普通人。

混乱不堪的街头，一辆黑色摩托车突然停在了Sam面前，身材高挑的女特工将头盔摘下，露出了一头被扎成低马尾的黑发：“好久不见啊！鸟人！”

“Hill？别告诉我，你是空手来的。”Sam扇着翅膀缓缓地落在了地面上，面带笑容地看着这位疑似前来支援自己的朋友。

“当然不是了！”Hill将一把改良过的声波发射器交给了Sam，小巧得可以绑在手臂上，“奥斯本公司的杰作，我们这回都得感谢那个绿色的小恶魔了！”

跟随在Hill身后的是一辆辆黑色的小轿车，一群训练有素的神盾局特工等车停稳后，立刻下车，人手一台声波发射器，向共生体发起了进攻。令Sam意想不到的是，跟在黑色轿车后的还有好几辆警车，里面坐着的警察也是人手一台声波发射器。

声波伤害不了普通人，对这些共生体却是致命的，局势似乎慢慢地被控制住了，共生体没办法再继续搞破坏和同化普通人了。

但这种情况只维持了一会儿，共生体的数量依旧处于优势，即便可以控制住他们的行动，却没办法将他们彻底消除，说到底，这种方法还是治标不治本。

Oscorp大厦顶层  
Natasha将整整一罐药剂放到了机器上，她打开机器，按照莫比亚斯说的摁下了启动按钮，心里暗暗地祈祷希望能成功。一切准备就绪后，机器开始了倒计时，红色的数字随着时间的流逝而减少，终于回归到了“0”。

Natasha忍不住向后退了两步，她仰起头来，望着不断上升的药剂罐子。只听“嘭”地一声，淡绿色的雾气冲天而上，在灰蒙蒙的穹顶上炸裂开来，视线瞬间被浓重的雾气所覆盖，曼哈顿的高楼大厦置身在一片淡绿色的雾气中，像是被特效师加上了一层柔和的滤镜。

所有人都忍不住停下手里的动作，望着天空中缓缓飘落的薄雾，就像是一层轻纱一般笼罩在人的身上。

被控制住行动的共生体不知道为什么僵住了身体，黑色的粘液从人的身体上缓缓地垂坠，落在地面上，缩成了小小的一滩。而那些被共生体控制的人早就失去了意识，身子一歪，就倒在了地上。

Sam忍不住感叹道：“上帝啊！”

另一边，赖克斯岛上的情况并没有好多少，政府那边终于对这次的事件采取了应急措施，而这个应急措施便是炸毁整个赖克斯岛。

看到向这边飞来的导弹，Tony狠狠地骂了两句：“不是吧！又来！这帮家伙真是一点长进也没有啊！抱歉了，伙计们！看来，我得先去解决那个家伙了！”

Tony是这里面唯一一个具有在空中自由飞行的能力的人，解决导弹的工作自然而然地落到了他的身上。

政府的举动再一次让这些超级英雄们寒了心，Steve叹了口气，领导大家继续战斗。共生体还在不断向这里聚集，他们的处境可称不上是乐观。

赖克斯岛用来播送广播的大喇叭里突然传来了一阵调试话筒的声音。不知道又要发生些什么，大家忍不住停下了手头的战斗。

“你好！有人听得到吗？……女士们先生们，你们好！我是Nelson&Murdock律师事务所的行政经理Karen Page。现在，赖克斯岛监狱正面临着前所未有的艰难困境。不管你是监狱里的囚犯、工作人员、来探监的家属，或者只是单纯的参观者，我希望大家此刻能放下对彼此的成见，团结在一起，度过这个难关。现在所有的消防用水里，已经放了可以抑制共生体活性的药剂。我们做过测试，可以让共生体陷入休眠状态，从被它附身的人身上脱离下来。你所需要做的，就是取下消防水管，对准离你最近的共生体，将水浇到它们的身上。最后，我想说的是……我们每个人都曾经犯下过或多或少，或大或小的错误，有些错误可以弥补，有些却造成了无法挽回的伤害，但是这些都没关系，是每个人都会经历的！不需要害怕！也不要因此而退缩不前！只需要真心地悔过，认真地反省，承认自己的错误，并且努力地改正和弥补！人总是需要要往前看的，我们只要赎清了自己身上的罪孽，就可以继续充满希望地活下去，不要放弃生活的希望，也不要放弃对未来的憧憬！你们要相信，总有一天阳光会照耀在自己的身上！”

Karen跟着Matt和Foggy也接触过不少的案子，并不是所有的犯罪者都那么十恶不赦，善恶不分的。他们甚至大部分时间都是善良的，有的时候是意外，有的时候是一时冲动，甚至有的时候是好心办错事。他们都为自己曾经带给别人的伤害产生了愧疚和痛苦，希望可以弥补自己的错误，得到受害者的原谅。

两个律师朋友带着她开遍了世间百态，Karen总在想，也许他们也应该得到一个机会，一个重新生活的机会，而不是一辈子都活在无法被原谅的痛苦中。

一瞬间，似乎有什么不一样了，共生体们好像听懂了Karen所说的，因为害怕失去自由，开始变得暴躁不安了起来，他们的攻击也变得更加急迫。

Flash找到了离他们最近的消防箱，从里面取出了水管，跃跃欲试道：“现在是时候让你们瞧瞧我们的厉害了！”

Peter负责干扰屠杀，剩下的Flash和Steve两人轮流着将附近的共生体们清除了干净。原本张牙舞爪的共生体在接触了消防用水之后，变得软塌塌的，像是融化的巧克力一般从被同化的人身上滑了下来，最后落到地上，成了一滩黑水。

看来Karen广播中说的没错，确实对于对付共生体有很强的效果。其他的共生体也不再向这里聚集，应该是被其他人给解决了。

最后只剩了屠杀一个共生体，Steve把水管扔给了离屠杀最近的Peter，并在内心暗暗祈祷这玩意能对屠杀有效！

“Harry，我们来救你了！”Peter其实并不确定这种被稀释过后的药剂是否能对屠杀产生作用，就算是莫比亚斯从艾迪身体里提取和复制出的相同的成分，也是等到毒液在艾迪身上呆了一晚上之后才产生了效果。但只要是有可能，他总要试一试。

哗哗的水流冲击在了屠杀的身上，屠杀倏地停止下了走向Peter的脚步，Peter以为是药剂起了效果，忍不住去唤Harry的名字。

“Harry，再等等……我们马上就要成功了！”

再等一会儿，他的爱人就能回来了！想到这里，Peter的手都忍不住颤抖了起来。可他没有等到屠杀的休眠，也没有等到爱人的回应，迎接他的是那个丑陋的共生体狞笑着将双手化作利刃，把地上拖着的长长的水管割了个稀巴烂。

没有效果！一点效果也没有！希望再次破灭！

Peter的心凉了大半，他怔愣着站在原地，不知如何是好。如果不是Flash及时将他向后拉，屠杀的攻击可能已经将他的头给切掉了。

“振作点！Peter！”Flash拍着他的肩膀，试图安慰他。

可是为什么？为什么其他人都得救了？只有Harry一个人还陷在困境中无法脱身！他的心是凉的，血也是凉的，他浑身的骨骼都在微微颤抖着。血液里一直被压制着的东西蠢蠢欲动，它们似乎收到了某个信号，开始疯狂地复制和繁殖，一股脑地冲向了Peter的大脑。

Peter冲过去，一把扼住了屠杀的脖子，将他整个人摁在了油桶上方。如果他现在摘下面罩的话，别人一定会被他现在的模样给吓死，双眼通红得好像地狱中的恶魔，眼神中已经没了往日的温和真诚，被疯狂绝望所侵占，带着几分不死不休的气势。

“Peter，你在做什么？快住手！”Steve似乎看出了Peter的想法，看Peter没有停手的意思，盾牌便朝着那个绝望的少年甩了出去。

Peter用蛛丝黏住盾牌改变了它的飞行轨迹，头也不回地将盾牌甩到了一边。振金制成的盾牌深深地嵌进了油桶的表皮上，带着刺激性气味的易燃液体哗哗地流满了一地。

“从他身上下来！或者我把你从他身上扒下来，再扔到火里！”Peter动了动手指，“砰”地一声，点燃了刚刚在地上捡到的打火机，随着一声金属落地的声音，地面上燃起了熊熊大火，灼灼火光将他们隔绝在了另一侧。

屠杀无法说话，却发出了类似于濒死的野兽般痛苦的悲鸣，只见Peter正徒手抓着它，将它像一张丑陋的皮一样向下扯。烈火蒸发干了空气中的水汽，灼烧着两个红色的身影，Peter却似乎毫无感觉一般。屠杀因为火焰而战斗力锐减，被Peter死死地压在身下，毫无还手之力。红黑色的共生体被Peter用蛮力撕扯得变了形，Peter揪着手里那一团看不出模样的东西，放在火焰上方炙烤着。

悲鸣声更甚了，变得声嘶力竭，仿佛在遭受着极大的痛苦。可Peter看上去似乎并没有停手的意思，他更加用力地去撕扯着Harry身上红黑色的粘液，直到共生体下露出了一张苍白而精致的脸。

那张脸看上去已经没什么活人的气息了，只有微微阖动的鼻翼在告诉别人，他还活着。周围过高的温度让他无法呼吸，即便失去了意识，凭借着求生的本能，Harry痛苦地皱起了眉头，张开嘴大口地喘息了起来，苍白的面孔上也泛起了不正常的潮红。

Peter恍然间如同从噩梦中惊醒的人！他在做什么啊？他这么做会伤害Harry的！Peter急忙发射蛛丝抱着屠杀离开了火焰周围，他将屠杀放在地上，一把扯下了自己的面罩，颤抖着手指蹭过那人冰凉苍白的皮肤，俯下身轻轻地亲吻着他沾满了凌乱碎发的额头：“Harry！你醒醒！你醒醒，好不好啊？别丢下我一个人啊！求求你了！”

滚烫的热泪顺着挺直的鼻梁滑下，滴落在了那张苍白的面孔上。一瞬间，Peter仿佛看到那人细密的睫毛微微抖动，不知道是被风吹的还是怎么样？Peter以为上帝听到了自己的祈祷，他的爱人真的听到自己的声音，恢复了意志，缓缓转醒了过来。

薄薄的眼睑向上扬起，露出了一双清澈狡黠的蓝眼睛，可眼底却没了往日的温柔，反而被嗜血的疯狂给侵占。一个完全陌生的声音从那双漂亮的薄唇里传了出来：“我该感谢你啊！蜘蛛侠！要不是你，我根本没办法全部剥夺他的意识。你知道吗？他一直都听得到，也看得到！他不和我的意识做抗争，却也没有完全妥协！你是他最大的弱点和软肋！是你流露出的软弱和无助，让我攻陷了他最后的防线！”

“你说什么？”Peter的声音微微颤抖着，泪水洇湿了睫毛，打湿了眼周的一片，“Harry？”

红黑色的共生体将那张熟悉又陌生的面孔完全覆盖起来，喑哑而暗沉的声音带着压抑不住的疯狂和得意：“现在，站在你面前的是屠杀！一个完完全全，再也不受任何宿主控制的屠杀！你可真是我的救世主啊！是我的英雄！”

超级英雄！救世主！这些荣誉他都不想要！他现在只想要他的爱人回来！他想要Harry回来！

“superhero landing！”通体漆黑的男人从高处跃下，膝盖狠狠地砸在地面上，发出了骨头碎裂的声音，“哦！哥就说，这个出场方式对膝盖真的很不友好！”

“Eddie？”

Wade一把拉起了还跪在地上的Peter：“哦！Baby，哥可不是那个小记者啊！”

“Wade？”

Wade搂着Peter的肩膀，转了个圈：“对！就是哥！怎么样？惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？小蜘蛛！有没有想念哥啊？”

“可是，你怎么会？”Peter显然是不理解为什么Venom会跑到Wade的身上。

“哦！这个啊！待会儿你就知道了。现在，哥要去跟那个家伙打个招呼！”Wade指着一旁的屠杀，“Baby，Daddy来了！快跪下忏悔吧！”

Wade虽然有了Venom的帮忙，却并没有占到多少便宜，屠杀可以轻而易举地瓦解掉Venom。

“Wade！小心！”

“不是吧？认真的？好吧！不过，你应该见见这家伙！”Wade向旁边错身，白色的共生体立即缠上了屠杀。

本来准备上去帮忙的三人顿时停了下来，Peter拍了拍Wade的肩膀：“那家伙是怎么回事？”

“这个家伙啊！我们管它叫血清！会吞噬掉其他所有共生体！”Wade贴心地替Peter捂好了耳朵，阻隔了屠杀的声音，“小蜘蛛！你可别听了！嚎得太惨了！”

只见血清以肉眼可见的速度在溶解着屠杀，红黑色的共生体只要一沾上白色共生体就化成了一缕白烟，飘散在了空气中。可血清毕竟是屠杀的衍生物改造而来的，在战斗中并不能占得多少便宜，反而让屠杀落了上风，满场地追着他打。

“我们得去帮他！”Peter拉下了自己耳朵边的两只手。

“等等，你看！”Wade拉住Peter。

屠杀不知道因为什么原因，动作突然变得迟缓了下来，皮肤表面甚至出现了融化的迹象。他这才明白为什么Harry要把自己交给他，明知道那个绿恶魔诡计多端，却还是因为大意而着了他的道：“该死的奥斯本！你到底往自己的身体里注射了什么？”

红黑色的共生体渐渐退去，露出了一张苍白的脸，Harry的嘴唇蠕动着，Peter辨认出了那几个单词：“Peter……救我……”

看Peter脚下动了两步，Wade连忙拦住了他：“小蜘蛛！清醒点！那是假的！”

Peter愣了一下，机械地重复着Wade的话：“对！是假的！是假的！”

已经被逼进了绝路的屠杀威胁道：“蜘蛛侠，你要是再不帮我，我就立刻吃了他的大脑！”

“不！”Peter一把甩开了Wade，Venom见机跳到了Peter的身上，附在Peter的耳边说道，“带我过去，我会保护他！”

“Venom？”

“我不能让Eddie的牺牲失去意义……”

“可你自己……”也会被吞噬……

“就当是为我以前的错误赎罪了……”

Peter每靠近一步，屠杀的哀嚎声便又提高了一个声调，他只得捂紧了自己的耳朵，才不至于心软后退。Venom就如约定的那样，进入了Harry的身体里，将屠杀驱逐至Harry的皮肤表面。

白色的共生体完全从Eddie的身体上脱离下来，附在了Harry的身上，三种不同的共生体在他体内暗暗角逐着。

Eddie失去意识倒在了地上，Wade上去扶住了他，拍了拍他的脸：“哦！老兄！快醒醒吧！你现在还能跟你可爱的外星人再说上最后两句话！”可惜，Eddie睡得太沉了，并没有回应他。

另一边，Peter抱住Harry瘫倒在地上的身体，屠杀的哀嚎已经衰弱了下去，白色的蒸汽不断地从Harry的身体表面上冒出，直至完全消失不见。

Peter俯下身，亲吻着Harry的额头，泪水不断地从眼眶里滚落，砸落在Harry苍白的面孔上：“Harry，你听得到我说话吗？醒醒，好吗？”

只听“啪”地一声，白皙细瘦的手掌不轻不重地拍在了Peter的脸上，Harry累得根本睁不开双眼，苍白的薄唇动了动：“该死的！Peter Parker，你就不能让我好好睡一觉吗？”

失而复得的喜悦让Peter高兴得说不出话来，他低下头重重地吻上了恋人的嘴唇，与对方交换了一个缠绵的吻。Harry抬起手，本来想狠狠地打在Peter的脑袋上，可他实在没什么力气，手掌软绵绵地落在了Peter的后脑上，倒是更像是在迎合对方。

“哦！快瞧瞧这对小情侣啊！”Wade一把搂住Eddie的肩膀，将他的头靠在自己的肩膀上。衣服里的手机突然响了起来，是Vanessa发来的视频，她此刻正躺在病床上，怀里抱着个刚出生的小婴儿。婴儿的皮肤还是红红的，皱皱的，Wade却觉得自己好像看到了天使，激动得差点把手机砸出去！

Vanessa看上去很虚弱，但仍然强撑着一张笑脸：“Wade！我们的宝宝出生了！是个女儿！”

“哦！亲爱的！你太棒了！哥马上就飞奔过去，给你一个吻！”

旁边陪着Vanessa的是梅婶和MJ，MJ把手机拿了过来，表情凝重地问道：“Wade，我们这边很安全，你可以放心！你们那边怎么样了？”

Wade将手机转向了一旁，正好把Peter和Harry接吻的画面给拍了进去：“如你所见，他们没事。实际上，大家现在都很安全！”

听到这个消息MJ激动地抱住了梅婶，两人相拥而泣。

其他人也陆续赶到了这里。

错过了一场好戏的Tony很是遗憾，他也想回去给Pepper一个吻，可惜他的总裁老婆忙得连他的电话都不接：“嘿！你们两个可以回去再啃吗？”

“Baby，你真的太棒了！”Flash激动地抱着Liz转了一圈。

Liz有些不好意思，脸红着说道：“Flash，你放我下来！”

“你没事吧！”Matt握着Karen的肩膀，没闻到她身上有血腥味，这才放下心来。

Karen摇了摇头，走上前去紧紧地抱住了他，激动得热泪盈眶：“我们成功了！”

Matt也用力地回抱着自己的恋人：“嗯！我们终于成功了！”

Bucky走到Steve的身边，温柔地笑了笑：“看来，我又错过了最关键的剧情？”

“没关系，回去我讲给你听！”Steve笑着拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。

最不开心的应该就是詹姆森了，他所期待的揭露英雄们的黑暗面的一幕并没有实现。

花白头发的报社主编生气地把摄影师推到了一旁：“哦！我讨厌皆大欢喜的结局！”

“嘿！你们以为这样就完了吗？”卡萨伊突然抱着炸弹出现在众人面前，“只要我摁下这个摁钮，你们这群超级英雄都得陪我一起下地狱！”

喉咙里发出的笑声还未停止，卡萨伊只觉得脖子上一凉，视野内的景物就颠倒了过来。

Wade站在被砍掉了头的卡萨伊身后，擦干净自己的刀刃上的血，将那个碍眼的红脑袋像踢皮球一样，踢到了一边：“抱歉，大家继续！”

Felicia是被医院里浓重的消毒水味给熏醒的，她一直很讨厌这个味道，只要一闻见这个味道，就准没好事！身边的人发现她有苏醒的迹象，立即牵起了她的一只手，冰冷的皮肤与温热的皮肤相贴，是她再熟悉不过的触感。Felicia还未睁眼，便开口问道：“Mike，我睡了多久？”

“整整三天三夜。”莫比亚斯哽咽道，“Kitty，你快吓死我了！”

“对不起……”Felicia抬起一只手臂，搂住男友的脖子，将他抱进怀里，“让你担心了！Harry他们怎么样了？”

“他们都没事。”

听到莫比亚斯的回答，Felicia总算松了口气：“那真是太好了。”

“Kitty？”

“嗯？”

“我们结婚吧！”

“好啊！”Felicia本来只是随口应付的，答应完才反应过来，对方说了什么，“等等，你刚才说什么？”

莫比亚斯紧张地从怀里掏出了一个戒指盒，他心里着急，变得笨手笨脚的，费了半天劲才打开：“我其实早就买好了……跟奥斯本先生预支了一部分薪水。”

皮肤苍白的青年，脸颊上不知为什么有些烧得发红：“你愿意吗？只是，我们以后可能不会有孩子……”

“哦！我愿意！我当然愿意了！小孩子什么的最麻烦了！没有更好！”Felicia不是没想过会有这么一天，只是没想到竟然是在病床上，泪水忍不住漫上了眼眶，“天哪！Mike，你不知道我等这天等多久了。可惜，我的订婚戒指被我扔了！”

Felicia说完，莫比亚斯又从兜里掏出了另一枚戒指，正好是被Felicia扔掉的那一枚：“是Peter捡到后还给我的。”

“我们这回还真是欠了他们一个大人情啊！”

医院的另一间病房里

“我没事了，真的！”Harry像是抚摸大型犬一般，温柔地摸了摸Peter的脑袋。

Peter用力地点了点头：“嗯！我知道！”

听到Peter的回答，Harry没好气地一巴掌扇在了他的脑袋上：“那你就滚去做些别的事情！别在这粘着我了！”

Peter可怜兮兮地倔起了嘴，一双棕色的大眼睛里闪着泪光，委屈巴巴地道：“我没有别的事情可做啊！”

“奥克塔维斯的藏身处找到了吗？所有的共生体都处理完了吗？还有……”

Peter笑着搂过Harry的后颈，吻住了那双喋喋不休的嘴唇：“我现在只想陪着你！我的小王子！”

Harry愣了一下，嘴角扬起一抹狡黠的笑：“这就完了？”

“啊？什么啊？”Peter明显没反应过来对方在说什么。

Harry直接用行动表达了自己的意思，他揪着Peter的领子，加深了这个吻。

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

现在，整个纽约都处于百废待兴的阶段，超级英雄的事有神盾局在帮衬，公司的事也有专员负责。Harry便在医院安心地养起了病，当然，门外那几个政府派来的保镖是怎么也摆脱不掉的。几个穿黑衣服的大块头尽职尽责地立在他的病房门口，仿佛在保护国家元首或者是某个国家的外交政要。Harry对此表示荣幸之至，不用自己掏钱的保镖，不要白不要。

Peter每次来看Harry的时候都忍不住跟那几个保镖打趣两句，结果人家职业素养不是一般的高，根本就不理他。Peter便像个泄了气的皮球一般走进了Harry的病房。

“怎么？我们的好邻居今天又被无视了？”Harry抬眼望着Peter，嘴角带着幸灾乐祸的笑容，眼底却流淌着掩饰不住的温柔。

“别提了！我怀疑他们根本听不懂英语！”Peter忿忿不平道，他一低头便看到Harry手里拿着这几天出的号角日报，满屏报导的都是赖克斯岛的事情，他一把抢过Harry手里的报纸，折了几下将报纸折成四分之一大小，“别看了！Harry，你把身体养好才是最重要的！”

Harry看着那个被Peter折得只剩四分之一娱乐新闻版面的报纸，不禁勾起了唇角，那条娱乐新闻刚好讲的是某男明星带着自己的同性伴侣参加某颁奖晚会，顺便出柜的事情。Harry拉过Peter的一只手，自然而然地与对方十指相扣：“Peter，你知道吗？他们把你拍得真是太难看了！詹姆斯天天追着你，挖你的各种新闻。说真的，要不是我知道他真的讨厌你，我还以为他是你的黑粉！”

Peter看上去有些苦恼：“我也搞不懂，他为什么总是跟我过不去！不过，也多亏了他！我才能多赚一份薪水，不是吗？”

Harry笑着抬起手戳了戳Peter紧皱的眉心，冰凉的指尖抚过他浓密的眉毛：“或许，我该请个造型师，帮你也设计几个造型！”

Peter对自己的外貌一向不是很在意，Harry嫌弃他也不是一天两天了，突然冒出这么个提议，倒是让Peter有点意外：“不用了吧！我又不是什么大明星！”

“不！当然要的！因为……”Harry缓缓地凑近Peter的面前，两人的呼吸彼此交融在一起，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里突然盈满了温柔的笑意，柔软的嘴唇轻轻碰了一下Peter的，让Peter忍不住意乱情迷地回吻回去，反而没听清他后面说的话。

“我要公布我们的恋情。”

Peter投入地亲了几下，才恍然意识到Harry说了些什么，他猛地站起身来，忍不住在房间里来回踱步，抓耳挠腮：“等等！Harry，这太突然了！我还没准备好！我是说！这样会不会对你造成威胁？毕竟我的仇家那么多！”

“Peter，你听我说！”Harry拉住Peter的手，仰起头认真道，“我们现在掩盖已经没有任何意义了！”

“可是……我还是很担心！”Peter坐在Harry身边，牵起他的手放在唇边用力地亲了一口，眼眶不知道为什么红了起来，“我不能再失去你了。”

Harry笑着搂过Peter的脖子，与他额头相贴：“相信我这一次，好吗？”

两人正享受着难得的温情脉脉的时刻，病房的门突然被人敲响了。Peter赶忙起身去开门，MJ抱着一束花，搀扶着梅婶站在门外。见状，Peter立即将两人迎了进来。

MJ见到Harry立即上去给了他一个拥抱，她强忍着眼眶里的泪水，深吸了一口气：“你可真是吓死我们了！”

“抱歉啊！敌人太难缠，我也是没办法啊！”Harry回抱着MJ，轻轻拍了拍她的后背。

MJ松开Harry后，梅婶也走到了Harry的面前，MJ很自觉地让到了一旁。老妇人还没说话，眼泪就开始往下掉，她拉过Harry的一只手，似乎想说什么，又因为情绪太激动而说不出来，只能一边拍着Harry的手，一边感叹道：“哦！我可怜的孩子！辛苦你了！”

梅婶对于Harry来说，就像他的另一个母亲，面对MJ他还能笑着应对，面前的这个老妇人，却让他产生了想大哭一场的冲动，泪水情不自禁地就漫了上来。他太苦了！不！不只是他，还有Peter！

Peter赶紧上去搂住了梅婶和Harry，给了他们一人一个吻：“嘿！都高兴点好吗？我们可是一起拯救了世界啊！”

梅婶擦了擦眼泪，嫌弃地看了Peter一眼：“是Harry和Eddie拯救了世界，跟你可没什么关系！”

知道梅婶在开玩笑，Peter也不介意佯作生气的模样道：“我也是很努力的，好吗？”

“当然了！你可是我的超级英雄！”Harry破涕为笑，搂住Peter给了他一个吻。

“也不知道Eddie怎么样了？”听到梅婶提起了Eddie，MJ叹了口气道，“一直都没他的消息……”

Harry笑了笑：“说起来，我明天约了他见面。你要是想见他，可以一起来。”

“不用了，我明天还要去李先生的收容所帮忙。他没事就好！我只是担心他会被政府抓起来！”

Peter笑着安慰MJ道：“放心，他现在只是一个普通人，政府不会为难他的！”

“那就好！那就好！”

送走了MJ和梅婶后，Peter坐到Harry的床边，将人一把搂进了怀里，百无聊赖地把玩着那细长的手指：“你明天找Eddie干什么啊？”Peter明明记得两人没什么交集，虽然Eddie现在放下了仇恨，他们也算是冰释前嫌了，但他还是想不通Harry找Eddie是要干什么。

Harry笑着戳了戳Peter眉间碍眼的褶皱，这人明明年纪不大，也不知道眉心和额头上哪来的那么多褶皱，真想拿个熨斗给他烫平。他反手握住了Peter的手，与他十指相扣：“让他给你出一本人物传记，或者写一写我们的爱情史诗？”

“啊？你说什么？”Peter显然是没反应过来，或者应该说，是Harry的想法太天马行空，有些吓到他了。

Harry笑了笑，往后挪了挪换了个舒服的姿势躺在Peter的怀里，鼻腔里带着懒洋洋的音调：“我看过他写的报道，文笔不错，很会调动读者的情绪。他是个优秀的记者，写出来的故事也很吸引人眼球。反正要公布恋情，不如把它写得漂亮些！”

漂亮些？怎么写？写他们两个是如何从相互仇恨到相爱的？不对，他根本就没有恨过Harry，是Harry单方面恨他，但好像，Harry也没有恨过他，只是……连他这个当事人都搞不明白，Eddie能写清楚吗？Peter对此持怀疑态度。

见Peter发愣，Harry偷偷拿走了盒里放着的最后一块巧克力，剥了金色的包装纸，便塞进了嘴里，奶香浓郁的巧克力入口即化。

Peter回过神来，看来一眼空空如也的包装盒，他明明记得早上来的时候还是满的：“嘿！Harry！你今天吃了整整一盒！昨天也是！再这样下去，你会长虫牙的！”

“哦！闭嘴！Peter Parker我又不是三岁小孩！吃两块巧克力还要被你管！”

Peter被Harry吼了一句，委屈地扁了扁嘴，棕色的大眼睛可怜兮兮地望着怀里的恋人。Harry的心顿时像口中的巧克力一样软化了，他搂着Peter的脖子，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去，柔软的唇瓣带着巧克力的香甜，灵巧的舌头轻松地撬开了那人的牙关，将那块半融化的巧克力推了进去。Harry本想就此作罢，Peter却不依不饶地吻了回来，奶的香甜和巧克力的浓郁在两人的唇齿间弥漫开来，合着唾液流进了胃中。

两人不知道什么时候变换了姿势，Peter将Harry压在身下，忘我地亲吻着他调皮贪吃的恋人。这美妙的感觉令他着迷，不知不觉手就伸进了恋人宽大的衣服下，抚摸着那冰凉纤细的腰身。

Harry却不知道为什么，身体一僵，赶忙将Peter推开了，蒙了一层水汽的蓝眼睛闪了闪，避开了Peter的视线。

Peter愣了一下，想到两人现在所在的地方，也禁不住红了一张脸。门外还有保镖，Harry一向注重隐私，从来不肯跟他在非私密场合过分亲热，Peter拉过恋人的一只手，满脸通红地解释道：“那个……抱歉，Harry，是我没注意！”

“Peter，有件事……我想，我应该告诉你！”

看Harry支支吾吾的，Peter有些茫然，只见黑色的粘液从Harry的后背上冒了出来，最后化作了一个头颅形状。

黑色的头颅上长有两个巨大的白眼睛，一张嘴以常人无法想象的角度裂开，划向两侧，露出了一口雪白尖利的牙齿，低沉沙哑的声音幽幽地传到了Peter的耳朵里：“好久不见啊！Peter！”

“Venom！”

Venom坏心眼地凑近Peter，伸出红色的长舌在空中画了个圆圈，语气中带着几分贪婪与期待，“说真的！我还挺期待看你们大干一场呢！”

Harry表示他可没有跟别人分享自己和男朋友房间里的那些事，他冷冷地瞟了Venom一眼，眼神像刀子一样在那黏糊糊的黑色上刮过，“你要是再管不住自己的嘴，以后就没有巧克力了！”

见Venom不为所动，Harry勾了勾唇角，又添了一句：“或者，我可以推迟和Mr.Brock见面的时间。”

Venom开始质疑自己当初的选择是否正确，他当初要是选择了Harry，或许他们两人早就一起称霸世界了！哪还需要这么苦逼地天天陪着Eddie打工啊！奥斯本公司的总裁也绝不会因为一盒巧克力而皱皱眉。

Venom从根本不存在的鼻子里发出一声轻哼：“我回去了！记得我们的约定！Osborn！”

Peter捉住了Harry的一只手腕，有些担忧地问道：“他从赖克斯岛就一直跟着你了？”

Harry笑着摸了摸Peter的脑袋，像是在安抚一只大型犬：“那时候他被血清几乎清除殆尽，所剩不多的身体靠着我体内逆转录病毒的超强复制功能迅速修复，意识也逐步苏醒……这大概是上帝的恩赐吧！”

“那Eddie一定很高兴！”

Peter忙着替朋友开心，却见恋人的眼中几乎要满溢出来的心机，果不其然听到Harry说：“有了这家伙！也不怕他不给我卖命，好好写书了！”

一阵风吹过，Peter觉得自己的后颈凉飕飕的，不禁为Eddie日后要被这无情的资本家疯狂剥削的生活默哀。

第二天，拒绝了Peter的陪伴，Harry独自会见了Eddie。开什么玩笑！谈生意怎么能带上Peter那个蠢货呢！万一把他的节奏打乱了怎么办？一个精明的商人眼里只有利益，感情什么的都得靠边站！

然而因为Venom的催促，Harry的脑子被完全地搅乱了，根本没耐心再扮演他精明商人的角色，在金发男人推门进来的时候，直接将合同书扔到了Eddie的眼前。

“Mr.Brock，我想请你为我和我的男朋友写一篇文章，当然还是主要写他。”Harry站起身来，双手撑在桌子上，不堪其扰地甩了甩头，幽蓝的眸子闪了闪，“请你用尽毕生所学，好好地赞美他一番！”

Eddie看到Harry一副快要魔化的模样，又看了一眼门外那几个健壮的黑衣保镖，简直欲哭无泪。他现在写遗书还来得及吗？

被Harry狠狠地瞪了一眼，Eddie忍不住向后靠了靠，直到后背贴上了墙壁，避无可避，他才颤颤巍巍地开口道：“Mr.Osborn，也许有些事情，您还不知道。事实上，我已经……”

“够了！”

Harry大吼了一声，把Eddie吓了一跳，腿一软，差点当场跪下。只见一团黑色的粘液缓缓地从Harry的衣服表面渗出来，在空中凝成了一个头颅的模样，Venom向两侧咧开嘴，兴奋地连声音都在颤抖。

“Eddie，好久不见！”

“My love……天哪！我不是在做梦吧！你真的还活着？”Eddie伸过手去，接过了Venom。当时，底片先生提出可以逆转屠杀的衍生体，成为清除所有共生体的血清，但是需要一个宿主，他不确定这个办法是否能成功，并且宿主存在着可能永远失去自我意识的危险。

Eddie始终对这座城市保持着热爱，现在纽约遇到了前所未有的危机，他作为纽约市的合法公民，对于保护这座城市，他责无旁贷。可如果他接受了血清，Venom又该怎么办呢？如果他永远都恢复不了意识，谁来买巧克力喂饱这个贪吃鬼呢？

Venom感应到了他的想法，便自己主动提出要离开Eddie，负责吸引被吞噬了自我意识的血清。

两人难得达成了一致，本以为是生离死别，却没想到还能劫后重逢。

感谢上帝！

看到Eddie那副激动得快要哭出来的样子，Harry不由得放软了目光，似乎透过两人看到了别的什么东西。他脱力般地瘫倒在身后的椅子上：“对！赶紧把它带走吧！这个家伙，简直要烦死我了！”

多亏了Venom修复他的身体机能，他才能迅速地从濒死状态恢复过来，可这终究不是长久之计。他并不是Venom的最佳宿主，两人的兼容性很差，他每天必须补充大量的热量，才能养活这个家伙。现在终于可以摆脱了这个天天在他脑子里喊着Eddie名字的外星人了！

Venom好不容易见到了Eddie，不知道为什么，竟然犹豫了起来：“Osborn，你的身体……”

“我可是个商人，不能让你们白白占了便宜！”Harry翻开了Eddie面前的合同书，推到他的眼前，“带回去好好看看吧！Mr.Brock，这是个互利共赢的好办法！我从不做亏本的生意。”

“Mr.Osborn，我不知道该怎么说？实在是太感谢你了！”Eddie有些手足无措，他把合同书拿起，死死地攥在手里。

Harry不耐烦地挥挥手，连个眼神都懒得回他：“快带着那个外星人离开吧！他再呆几天，我就要得糖尿病了！”

Eddie刚走没多久，Wade就抱着他刚出生没多久的女儿过来了。Vanessa的病房就在Harry的搂上，这家伙自从妻子生产后，就一直赖在这里不肯走。

“嘿！小王子，快看看哥家的小公主！怎么样？是不是特别地可爱？”

Harry看了看那个浑身软塌塌，皮肤红彤彤，跟个没毛的猴子一样的小婴儿，嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，心里腹诽道：到底哪里好看了？

“所以，这个丑……”Harry觉得自己好像感受到了Wade面罩下射来的冰冷目光，仿佛自己再说下去，他就要拔出自己后背上的双刀，砍掉自己的脑袋，一向骄矜的总裁终于低下头来，若无其事地清了清嗓子，“你女儿起名了吗？”

Harry抬起眼，警惕地盯着死侍，他保证，如果这家伙要说什么Penny之类的名字，自己就穿上绿魔盔甲，跟他大战个三百回合。

Wade笑嘻嘻地回答道：“她叫Elli。怎么样？是不是个非常美丽的名字？”

“很好听！”Harry言不由衷地称赞道，出于好奇他伸出手，戳了戳小婴儿软乎乎的脸蛋。

小婴儿睡得正熟，不堪其扰地皱了皱眉头，Harry笑了笑，忽然发现一只柔软的小手竟缓缓地握住了他的手指。他感觉有什么神奇的力量正在透过相贴的皮肤传进他的身体，手背上青绿色的结痂竟然缓缓地褪了下去，露出了光洁白皙的皮肤，似乎心跳也变得平缓了不少，呼吸也不那么难受了。

“她也是个变种人……”Harry盯着自己的手背，得出了结论。

“哦！不愧是哥的女儿！哥要赶紧告诉Ness这个好消息！”

Wade抱走了自己的女儿，Harry还盯着手背上那块完整的皮肤发愣，直到Peter走进来，靠近了他身边，他都没有发觉。

温热的嘴唇贴在了他的侧脸上，熟悉的声线在耳边响起，搂着他腰的手臂缓缓收紧：“Harry，你在想什么？”

“没什么！”Harry摇了摇头，跟Peter汇报了一下事情的进展情况，“Eddie已经带着Venom离开了。”

“哦！我在上楼的时候正好碰到他，跟他聊了几句。你的身体情况还好吗？最近逆转录病毒还会发作吗？”Peter凑过去，用鼻子蹭了蹭Harry的耳朵，就像一只想要跟主人亲近的小狗。

因为Venom的帮助，逆转录病毒已经不怎么发作了。但现在没了Venom，他真的不确定自己还能撑到什么时候。如果Elli真的是具有能治愈他人能力的变种人，也许他以后就再也不用担心那该死的遗传病了。

Harry摇了摇头，眼尖地看到Peter的手背上被磨破了一层皮，虽然凭借超强的自愈能力已经开始愈合结痂了，Harry还是觉得有些心疼：“那些混蛋又找你麻烦了？”

Peter知道Harry口中提的是自己以前抓捕过的罪犯们，他其实已经习惯了，没觉得有什么。可看见Harry眼神中露出的心疼，他便忍不住想多享受一下那人的温柔。拉着Harry坐在病床边上，躺进了他的怀里，Peter朝自己的恋人眨眨眼，暗示他道：“你亲我一下，就不疼了。”

明知道Peter在撒娇，Harry好脾气地纵容了他，俯下身吻上了那双熟悉的嘴唇。

简单的吻，一触即分，Harry一只手揪着Peter乱糟糟的头发，漫不经心地说道：“Peter，有奥克塔维斯的消息了……”

Peter一听，惊得一下子坐了起来：“在哪？”

“Felicia会带你去。”Harry说完后，搂住Peter的后颈，将额头抵在他的额头上，定定地望着眼前的人，“答应我，务必保护好自己！”

“我答应你。”

趁着Peter不在身边，Harry带上几个保镖来到了圣保罗教堂。今天不是礼拜日，他也不算什么虔诚的天主教徒，一个注定要下地狱的人，也没资格祈求上帝的原谅。他绕过教堂，直接去到了教堂后方的墓地。这片墓地位于曼哈顿这片寸土寸金的地方，里面埋葬的自然也不会是什么平民百姓，而是那些站在纽约市权力顶端的人。

Harry抱着一束百合花，走到了一座黑色的墓碑面前，他拿出怀里揣着的帕子，轻轻擦去了墓碑表面上浮着的一层尘土，模糊不清的刻字逐渐变得清晰了起来，一个个漂亮的花体字母组成了一个含着美好寓意，属于一位美丽淑女的名字。Harry将她的名字在唇齿间反复咀嚼着，那双精于算计的蓝眼睛里慢慢荡起了温柔的水波，他将怀里的花束轻轻放在墓碑前，嗅着那微微有些甜腻的冷香，Harry放低了声音，对着正沉睡于墓碑下的女人柔声说道。

“母亲，你在天堂过得还好吗？”

祭奠完母亲，Harry坐在教堂第一排的长椅上。今天是工作日，教堂里没什么人，只有零星的几个老头和老太太，双手合十抱于胸前，认真地在祈祷着什么。Harry面无表情地望着讲台上的耶稣受难像，不知想到了什么，从鼻子里窜出一声冷哼。阳光透过玫瑰花窗照进来，落在了他的身上，斑斓的色彩模糊了他的面容，高耸的眉骨和纤长的睫毛将他一双漂亮的蓝眼睛隐藏在阴影里。

沉重而又稳健的步伐从后方传来，那是一个穿着黑色西装的中年人，他没有留头发，脸颊宽阔，体型健硕，肌肉紧绷绷地撑着身上的西装，看得出是个常年喜爱锻炼的人。  
中年男人缓缓地走到Harry的身边，坐在与他相隔一个位子的地方，目视前方，缓缓地开了口：“Mr.Osborn，好久不见。”

悠扬低沉的声音飘进了Harry的耳廓，他扬起嘴角，礼貌地回应他道：“是啊！好久不见了，菲斯克先生。”

不知道为什么，金并此刻看上去有些焦躁，眉宇间凝结着深深的愁绪，似乎有什么紧急又重要的事情在一直困扰着他。来找Harry实在是无奈之举，他并不打算与对方多兜圈子，便直截了当，开门见山道：“我的夫人，她正受癌症的困扰，需要你们公司的特效药……”

Harry似乎早就料到会有这一天，他不紧不慢地说道：“菲斯克先生，请原谅我，我帮不了你。”

金并愣了一下，看上去似乎并没有因为Harry的回绝而感到气愤，他保持着嘴角温柔而礼貌的微笑，声音低沉而极具威慑力：“Mr.Osborn，我并没有在跟你商量这件事。”

“菲斯克先生，你怕是没搞清楚一件事……”Harry咯咯地笑了两声，转过头去注视着这个可怜的男人，“停药是您太太自己的决定。”

看到金并的身体轻微抖动了一下，Harry继续说道：“您的太太已经是癌症晚期，我们给她的那个特效药只是一种实验品，它是由我体内的逆转录病毒改造而成的。没错，轻微的剂量确实可以暂时延缓癌细胞的扩散，减轻病人的痛苦。但若大量使用，您的夫人就会变成我这样的怪物！玛丽安娜女士是位美丽又优雅的女士，那恐怕不是她愿意看到的结果。”

“你！”金并暴怒而起，一把揪住了Harry的衣领，“你说什么？”

周围已经被金并给清空了，Harry自然也用不着藏着掖着，他把自己内心最阴暗的那一面毫无保留地暴露了出来，蓝眼睛里燃烧着疯狂的光芒，他肆无忌惮地大笑着，像个终于收获了甜美果实的阴谋家：“还记得吗？菲斯克先生，我说过的。你的妻子会死，跟我一样，死于无法救治的绝症。而你连她最后一面都见不到！”

金并扼住Harry的喉咙，缓缓地施加力道，他要这个可恶的小恶魔现在就下地狱，跟那些他曾经的敌人一起受尽烈火的灼烧，让那个可恶的小虫子感受一下失去挚爱之人的痛苦。

金并的反应在Harry的预料之内，他将嘴角向上，划出了一个扭曲的角度，眼中疯狂不减，反而沉淀成了一种凌驾于对方的愤怒之上，令人无法反抗的控制欲：“菲斯克先生，我要是死了，玛丽安娜女士也会死。我可以把药高价卖给你，如果你愿意倾家荡产来换爱人几日的生命。”

听了Harry的话，金并的瞳孔剧烈地颤抖着，他缓缓地收了手上的力道，愤怒和绝望使得他的双手不停地颤抖着。

Harry好心地从上衣兜里拿出一张手帕，递给了金并，眼中的疯狂瞬间消失不见，幽深暗沉的眸子里平静得仿佛一潭死水：“菲斯克先生，您的头上都是汗，擦擦吧！”

金并没有接受Harry的好意，他掏出自己的手帕，胡乱地擦了擦额上冒出的汗珠：“我会让我的部下来谈价钱的事情，希望你到时不要食言。”

“放心，我是个生意人，自然不会蠢到有钱不赚。”Harry回到自己的位子上坐好，抻了抻自己被金并揪得发皱的衣领。

等到金并完全走远后，Harry被他自己藏在下面的手才堪堪停止了颤抖，他仰起头正好对上了巨大的圣母像。恍惚间，女人的面容变成了照片中，他母亲年轻时的模样，正满目温柔慈悲地望着他，她仿佛有着能包容一切的胸怀，正伸出双臂，拥抱着他被命运折磨得残破不堪的灵魂。

Harry静静地注视着圣母像，不知道在想些什么，口袋里的手机突然震了起来，他看了一眼上面的名字，嘴角忍不住染上了甜蜜的笑容。

“Peter，怎么样？一切顺利吗？”

“有些问题……我想，我们应该当面讲……”

“你受伤了吗？还是Felicia？”看Peter支支吾吾地不肯说清楚，Harry便下意识地以为是他又逞强受了伤，怕自己回去生气，整个人都变得紧张兮兮的。

“不，我们都很好。但是……算了，见了面再说吧！你在哪呢？”

“曼哈顿的圣保罗教堂，你来找我吧！”

听到Harry报出的地点，Peter觉得有些奇怪，但也没多想，便跟Harry道了别之后，挂断了电话。

“嘿！你来教堂干什么？今天也不是礼拜日啊！”

Peter的突然出现，让想事情想得太入神的Harry被吓了一跳，为了报复这个毛手毛脚的家伙，Harry没好气道：“为你祈祷啊！谁让我的男朋友那么喜欢不顾自身安危，出去行侠仗义呢！”

Peter宁愿相信Harry是来这里请神父除魔，也不愿意相信他会信仰上帝为自己祈祷。看Harry的反应，极有可能是自己的突然出现，吓到了他，让这个自尊心比天高的小少爷觉得丢人了，于是Peter也不管前面盯着他们的圣母像，搂过Harry的后颈，给了他一个甜蜜的吻：“哦！Harry，我可真是太感动了！”

Harry耳廓发热，就算这里没别人，他也不愿意在一群带着翅膀，裸着身体的小天使，和面前那个慈祥地望着他们的女人面前亲热，他一把推开Peter：“你在电话里说的事到底是什么啊？”

“我们没找到奥克塔维斯，他可能已经转移到别的地方去了。但是，我们找到了另外一个人。”

“谁啊？”听Peter的描述，应该不是个普通人。

“Felicia的父亲，沃特尔·哈代，也是臭名昭著的大盗灵猫。”

听到这个消息，Harry愣了一下：“可是，Felicia不是说，他不是被金并杀了吗？”

Peter看上去有些苦恼：“这个可以以后再说。重点是，他是被金并从神盾局的监狱里劫出来的。所以，我们到底要不要把他交出去？Felicia已经把人藏起来了，死活不让我告诉别人这事。我只能来求助你了！”

Harry忍不住扶额，确实，这是只有Peter这种守法公民和超级英雄才会有的烦恼。从本质上来说，Harry是个商人和罪犯的结合体，遇到这种情况，自然不会犹豫，永远是从长远的利益角度考虑问题。Peter则不然，他要从道德准则和法律条文，以及友情之间取舍或者得到一个平衡。

“你说神盾局为什么要把灵猫抓起来，还不让人知道？”

Peter对于科学理论很在行，对于人情世故却总是一头雾水：“他……偷了国家机密？”

Harry继续发问道：“那金并为什么要把灵猫从神盾局里劫出来，还没有杀死他，反而继续让Felicia来我的公司窃取实验资料？”

心理博弈对于Peter来说更是天方夜谭了，他只能试图从逻辑上考虑问题：“因为……金并也想知道那个国家机密，那个国家机密跟Oscorp的实验有关，而且……灵猫一直都没有告诉他……”

“那他为什么不告诉金并呢？”

“因为他根本就没偷到……不对，这样的话，金并也不会留着他了。或者，他不想告诉金并……”

“那到底是什么样的实验，能让他这样守口如瓶呢？”

Peter又想起了父亲留在地铁站的那个视频，他想到了Harry、塔娜还有那些在埃利斯岛上接受实验，最后无辜受戮的普通人，他猛地摇了摇头：“……不会是什么好的实验。”

“那如果，我们继续把他还给神盾局的话……”Harry正一步一步地将Peter引入自己编织好的故事里。

“他们恐怕会继续囚禁他，直到得到实验数据为止。”

最后，Harry问出了Peter一开始抛出的问题：“Peter，我们还要把他交出去吗？”

“不行！绝对不行！不能再有人受伤了！”Peter激动地站了起来，看到Harry嘴角忍不住露出了阴谋得逞的笑容，他这才意识到自己又被这个小恶魔给骗了，气愤地瞪圆了一双眼睛，无辜又可怜地望着眼前的恋人，“你又耍我！”

Harry笑着搂过Peter，亲了亲他因生气而撅起的嘴唇：“Felicia好不容易和她父亲团聚，再给他们一些时间吧！而且，如果他肯配合的话，我有办法让他不用再坐牢。你相信我吗？”

“如果这么做附和法律规范和公序良俗的话……”Peter坚持着自己的底线。

Harry愿意保护Peter的善良和正义感，觉得这样跟自己讨价还价的Peter实在是太可爱了，他忍不住又凑上去吻了他一下：“放心，绝对不违法！”

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

FBI、神盾局和监管组织一天到晚忙得脚不沾地的，根本没时间搭理Harry，他便一大早就带着几个免费保镖去Felicia家里探望她的父亲灵猫。

Harry手里抱着送给Felicia的礼物，对着门口的电子屏幕理了理自己的头发，这才摁下了门铃。

来开门的人是Felicia，因为Harry提前跟她打了个招呼，她并没有感到多惊讶，但看到Harry手里的红酒时，还是禁不住有些咋舌：“天哪！你怎么还带礼物来了？”

Harry挑了挑眉，笑道：“庆祝博士向你求婚成功啊！话说，你俩婚礼定在什么时候啊？”

“这个！还没想好！”Felicia把Harry迎了进来，将手里的红酒放到了开放式厨房的吧台上，“你知道，我刚找到我父亲。他被关了太久，一时间还不太适应，总得等他精神状态好些吧！”

莫比亚斯穿着一身整齐的西装从起居室走了出来，“早上好，Harry！”

“早上好！博士，这身衣服不错！”Harry本以为莫比亚斯跟Peter一样是个不修边幅的理工男，没想到时尚品味竟然意外地不错。

“我替他选的！怎么样？是不是很衬他！”Felicia走过来，将头一歪，靠在了莫比亚斯的肩膀上，语气半是埋怨半是嗔怪，却又透着一股子让人说不出的甜腻，“要不然啊！他柜子里全是帽衫和牛仔裤！”

“帽衫和牛仔裤其实也不错！”Harry尴尬地咳了咳，为了替莫比亚斯，也是Peter挽回些颜面，“至少穿着很舒服，不是吗？”

莫比亚斯手里的A4纸引起了Harry的好奇，上面密密麻麻地标注着一大堆东西：“博士，你手里的是什么啊？”

莫比亚斯思考了一下，试图让Harry这个对科学没什么兴趣的企业家能听得懂：“这个是最新的科学论文，讲的是Thanatotranscriptome，专指死后才会表达的一群基因……”

“算了，我听着就觉得头疼！”Harry摆了摆手，制止了莫比亚斯下面的长篇大论。

“Kitty，我去公司了。”莫比亚斯倒是毫不在意，笑着在Felicia唇上印下一吻。

“嗯！没事的话，早点回来！”

两人目送莫比亚斯离开后，Harry才有空好好打量一下Felicia的公寓，高级灰为主色调，简洁大方的设计风格，却又极具艺术感。只是，屋里的窗帘都紧闭着，靠着几盏暖黄的的灯照明，大大的落地窗也失去了它应有的作用。

Harry本以为是因为莫比亚斯的原因，现在人走了，便想走过去稍微拉开些窗户，他在狱里待得太久了，除了赖克斯岛之后，又一直处于半监视半保护的状态被关在医院，此刻终于有机会呼吸一下新鲜空气，自然是不想放过。他的手刚伸到一半，便被Felicia拉住了。

Felicia朝他摇了摇头：“我父亲不喜欢强光。”

Harry将自己的手抽了回来，耸耸肩，“对了，哈代先生呢？我有些问题想问他。”

Felicia面露难色道：“他精神状态不是很好，也不是很爱说话，不一定愿意跟你交谈。”

Harry跟着Felicia来到了二层的次卧前，Felicia敲了敲门：“Dad，还记得我跟你说过的Harry吗？他来看你了！方便我们进来吗？”

两人在门外等了好一会儿，里面也没什么动静，两人面面相觑了一会儿。

Felicia解释道：“他回来后，一直都这样。你别介意！”

Harry笑着摇了摇头，任谁被关了二十年不见天日，估计都没办法再以一个积极的态度面对这个世界。

Felicia打开门带着Harry走了进去，房间里很暗，只开着一盏台灯，微弱的灯光根本不足以照亮整个房间，Harry模糊地辨认出了灵猫的身影，只见一位白发苍苍的老人正端坐在床铺上，眼神阴郁地盯着暗处，不知道在想些什么。

他的眉宇间满是阴翳，脸颊两侧的肉因为年纪原因沉沉地坠了下来，顺着眼睑和鼻梁的轮廓形成了几道凶狠的褶皱，山根处横着几道深深的皱纹，额间充斥着岁月无情的刻蚀。老人松松垮垮的眼皮垂了下来，遮盖住了半个眼瞳，如一只黑夜中潜伏的山猫一般，准备扑上去撕咬他的猎物。

Harry不知道为什么心头惶惶不安，某个一直潜藏在他心底深处的真相似乎马上就要浮出水面。

Felicia拉过床边的两张椅子，示意Harry跟自己一起坐下。她坐过去，牵起老人的一只手，望着老人呆滞的模样，眼眶里忍不住漫上了泪水，又狠狠吸了几口气，将眼泪憋了回去，温柔地笑着问老人：“Dad，还记得我昨天跟你说的吗？他是Harry，我的好朋友！也是我的上司，奥氏集团的董事长，诺曼·奥斯本的儿子。”

听到最后那个名字时，老人沉静如水的眸子里，似乎终于有了些波动，如同被凛冽寒风摧残过的嗓子，发出苍老喑哑的声音，颤颤巍巍地重复着那个如魔咒般的名字：“诺曼·奥斯本？”

Felicia简要地又跟老人解释了一遍：“老奥斯本先生已经去世了……这是他的儿子，Harry！”

老人含糊不清地重复着Felicia的话：“Harry？诺曼的儿子。”

“对！”Felicia点了点头，歉疚地看了一眼Harry。

灵猫在金并手下吃了不少苦头，又被囚禁了二十年，精神失常是正常现象，Harry看了觉得有些心酸，若是早日查明，也许，就能早日帮他摆脱这可怕的磨难。

Harry看灵猫对于诺曼的名字有反应，看到了些许希望，迫不及待地问道：“哈代先生，您认识我父亲吗？”

“诺曼是个怪物！”老人的嗓音突然变得阴沉下来，他恶狠狠地盯着Harry，颤抖着抬起一只手，指尖直直地指向Harry，笑得阴冷渗人，吐字清晰道：“你也是！”

逆转录病毒，家族的诅咒，无法摆脱的命运。Harry感觉胸腔里的心脏突然停了一拍，无孔不入的阴冷气息钻进他的皮肤，侵入到他的四肢百骸，直至骨髓深处，他后背和额头上冷汗直流，本就苍白的皮肤更是一丝血色都不留，失了血色的嘴唇颤抖着想要说些什么，喉咙却发紧，竟然一个音节也吐不出来。

“Harry，你没事吧？”Felicia推了推Harry的肩膀，这才稍稍唤回了他的神志。

Harry摇了摇头，他挣扎着起身，感觉双腿仿佛都不属于自己了：“抱歉，我出去一下。”他浑浑噩噩地走到客厅，将落地窗前的遮光窗帘拉出一道缝，窄窄一条的阳光正好落在他惨白的脸上，他微微眯起眼站了会儿，这才感觉身体的温度有所回升。

真相有时候比谎言更可怕！脑子里那根最敏感警惕的神经正在不遗余力地用整个身体来警告他远离那个可怕的潘多拉魔盒。

Harry扶着墙壁，大口大口地喘着气，他觉得自己有些呼吸不畅，心跳也快得离谱。可若是不打开那个盒子，自己恐怕也时日无多了。

安抚好灵猫后，Felicia从次卧里走了出来，看到Harry捂着胸口，好像一副心脏病发作的模样，急忙赶到他身边，一只手搭在他的肩膀上：“Harry，你没事吧？要我给你叫医生吗？”

Harry摇了摇头：“没关系，让我缓缓就好。”

Matt和Foggy帮Harry争取到了回家住的权利，他再也不用泡在难闻的消毒水味中了，不过那些个派来保护他的黑衣保镖，还得照样跟着。

Peter忙完了一天来看望Harry，这次，他为了自己的安全着想，没有顶风作案从窗户荡进来，反而选择了老老实实地走大门。

进到卧室里的时候，Harry正站在窗前欣赏纽约的夜景，如果不是Peter把他的酒全都提前锁了起来，他此刻手里应该端着一个高脚杯，里面放着红酒或者家里冰块的威士忌。那才是一个拥有上千亿资产的年轻总裁该有的风范，而不是现在这样像个郁郁不得志的文艺青年。

Felicia打电话跟Peter聊过白天的情况，他们两个都不太明白到底发生了什么，Peter只当是Harry对那可怕的遗传病的恐惧又犯了。不过，哄男朋友开心是好邻居分内的事情。对于他来说，现在，没有什么事比这件事更重要了！

但Peter玩浪漫的手段确实太过老套笨拙，他忍着被刺扎了好几次的痛楚，摘了一束玫瑰，又用散发着油墨味的报纸尽量扎得漂亮些，打算送给Harry。

当Harry闻到花香气的时候，看到了Peter手里的玫瑰，性情一向阴晴不定的绿魔并没有表现出有多开心，他挑了挑眉，漂亮的蓝眼睛盯着有些手足无措的Peter，仿佛看穿了一切：“我家花园摘的吧！”

Peter有些心虚地反问道：“你怎么知道的？”

“这是我父亲年轻时为了讨我母亲欢心，特别找人培育的！你个蠢货！”Harry眼底虚假的笑意忽然化作了真实的愤怒，他将花束放到一旁，咬着牙道，“把你卖了都赔不起！”

“Harry，你听我解释……”Peter一下子就慌了，谁知道他对科学技术那么擅长，怎么一遇上感情上的事情，就智商骤降呢！

正不知道如何是好的Peter，被Harry一把抱住了，他凑上去亲了一下Peter的嘴唇：“开玩笑的！我很喜欢！Pete，谢谢你！”

“哦！你又吓唬我！”Peter这才发现自己又落入了坏心眼的恋人随意编织的陷阱中，不过也只有这样，他的恶魔少爷心情才会好些，不是吗？

Harry从Peter背后伸出手，一把将窗帘拉着上，另一只手抓着Peter的衣领，引着他将自己压倒在床上，笑着吻上了他的唇：“你履行完纽约好邻居的义务了，也该过来履行一下男朋友的义务了吧！”

“可是，你的身体……”Peter总是把Harry的身体状况放在第一位，他不是不想跟Harry做些更亲密的事，只是怕他会中途昏过去。

“没关系，现在已经好多了！”Harry一边说着一边去扯Peter的牛仔裤，灵巧的手指很快就解开了扣子，放在拉链上，正准备往下拉，却被Peter一只手握住，Harry顿时就怒了，“Peter Parker，我警告你！你今天要是拒绝我！你就一辈子也别想再上我的床了！”

Peter被吓得赶紧松了手，Harry一向喜欢掌握主动权，志气满满地开始，到了中途就撒手不管，全都靠自己来把控节奏。Peter也早就习惯了这种方式，便放任着Harry的动作，两人一边吻着对方，一边将彼此脱了个精光。

顾及着Harry的身体，Peter不敢做得太过火，比以往要更加温柔克制，可那人却不知餍足地勾着他做了一次又一次。一双被情欲烧灼得迷蒙的双眼渴求地望着他，咬着他的耳朵带着哭腔恳求他更用力些。Peter到最后也实在是被撩拨得失去了分寸，终于放肆地在恋人体内冲撞驰骋，将那带着哭腔的低吟撞成了破碎的气音。

最后，两人都释放够了，Harry在Peter身下软绵绵地瘫着，任凭对方将他打横抱起，放在浴缸里为所欲为。

久违的性爱让Peter神清气爽，却苦了Harry，第二天腰酸背痛的，瘫在床上什么也干不了，仿佛他得的不是什么遗传病而是瘫痪。

骄矜的小少爷气得一早醒来，拿起身旁的枕头，就砸向正在穿衣服的好邻居：“Peter Parker，你是发情期到了吗？”

Peter一把抱住Harry丢来的枕头，蚀骨销魂的性爱让他全身舒爽，根本就不介意Harry跟他随意发脾气：“嘿！Harry，昨天可是你一直缠着我的！让我不要停的！”

Harry红着脸，咬牙切齿道：“我让你别停，你就不停！我让你去死，也没见你去死啊！”

Peter将枕头放回床上，亲着Harry发红的耳朵尖，低声道：“我要是死了！可就没人能把你伺候得这么舒服了！”

Peter早就摸清了Harry身上的每一个敏感点，比Harry本人还要了解他的身体。尽管Harry非常不愿意承认这一点，但以他以往为数不多的几次经验来看，Peter确实是与他身体最为契合的伴侣，每次都能让他的身体和灵魂同时攀上极乐的高峰，仿佛他们本就是为彼此而生的。

回想起昨晚的一切，Harry羞红了一张脸，忿忿道：“那我是不是应该丢给你一张支票奖赏你啊！我们热情的好邻居为了帮助一位年轻人，竟然不惜奉献自己的身体！哦！这可真是感天动地啊！上帝知道了，一定也会为你流泪的！”

“那就不用了！这是我作为男朋友的权利和义务！”Peter对此感到十分地自豪，并不理会Harry的阴阳怪气。

Harry不知想到了什么，突然笑了出来，他温柔地牵住Peter的手，摩挲着那粗糙的掌心：“你说，我爸要是还活着！知道你上了我，会不会掏出个几百万的支票要求你离开我啊！”

“老奥斯先生不是那么古板的人吧！”他和Harry是青梅竹马，又是自由恋爱，除了资产上太过悬殊，自己有可能被怀疑是贪图Harry家的财产之外，Peter真的想不出诺曼为什么要阻止他们在一起。难道他恐同？

Harry摇了摇头，垂着眼睑，悻悻道：“不，他不古板。不过，他应该也不在乎我跟谁在一起！哪怕我酗酒吸毒，去参加性爱派对，估计他也不会管！”

“嘿！Harry，都过去了！别再想了！好吗？”Peter凑过去，心疼地吻了Harry，贴着他的额头，温柔道，“你现在有爱你的恋人，有要好的朋友，也有疼爱你的长辈！你已经不是以前的那个你了！”

Harry有些动容，可他从来没忘记自己曾经犯下的过错，握着Peter的手，认真道：“Peter，有些东西变不了……”那流淌在血液中肮脏的罪孽，他必须背负和承受的可悲的命运。

Peter一时语塞，不知道该说些什么。

Harry别过眼，望着窗外熹微的晨光，眸子里的亮光忽地就暗了下去：“Ms.Stacy的忌日快到了……”

Peter心头一颤，如果不是Harry提起，他几乎要忘了这件事。心里一阵酸涩苦闷，嗓子也有些发紧，一边觉得对不起Gwen，一边觉得对不起Harry。

Harry幽幽地道：“我想去祭拜她。”

Peter连忙提议道：“我陪你去！”

Harry被Peter的话逗笑了：“你是要把她气活吗？让她看着杀死她的凶手和她的恋人相爱！她要是气得从坟墓里爬出来，化身成僵尸找咱们报仇可怎么办？”

Harry说的话确实在理，他们两个无论如何都对不起那个可怜的女孩，Peter虽然已经从Gwen死亡的阴影中走出来，可心中对她的愧疚一直都没有变，只得嘱咐Harry道：“那你自己小心些。”

Harry点了点头。

有的人迎接新生，有的人走向死亡，有的人在欢笑，有的人在哭泣。人类的情感并不相通，他们大部分时间都拘泥在自己的个人世界中，体验着命运给他们安排的悲欢离合和爱恨情仇。

到了Gwen祭日的那一天，Harry起得很早，事实上，他根本没有睡多久。Peter半夜出去当义警遇到了黑帮火并，为了解决那帮拿着泄露出去的高科技武器，却依然以最原始的方式解决问题的家伙，Peter费了不少功夫。好不容易平安回来了，Harry还要帮忙给他擦药，两人就这么一起忙活到了大半夜。Peter一沾枕头就睡着了，Harry却没那么容易入睡，他闭着眼睛躺在Peter的身边，听着耳侧传来沉稳绵长的呼吸声，忍不住朝身边唯一的热源靠了过去。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，Harry还没有能进入深度睡眠，他索性直接不睡了。不想打扰Peter，他轻手轻脚地起床去盥洗室洗漱，可两人在床上时靠得极近，Peter又习惯将手搂在他的腰上，他就算动作再轻，也不可避免地弄醒了熟睡中的恋人。

等Harry从盥洗室走出来的时候，Peter正揉着肿胀的眼皮，支着一只胳膊吗，朦朦胧胧地瞧着他，一双棕色的圆眼睛看起来呆呆的，说话的时候还带着软软的鼻音：“你这么早干什么去啊？”

“我前两天跟你说过的，去祭奠你的前女友啊！”Harry坏心眼地凑过去吻了Peter，“Pete，到底是我太迷人了？还是你太无情了些呢？”

“你要去祭奠Gwen，也不用这么早吧！”Peter一听Harry提起这事，马上来了精神，“还是我陪你一起去吧！”

Harry一把摁住了要起身穿衣服的Peter，一把将人推了回去：“不用了！是我对不起她！跟你又没关系？”

“不！是我对不起她！如果我当时能救了她，你也不用现在这么痛苦了！”说到最后，Peter落寞的垂下了眼睑，像只犯了错的小狗般，难过地吸了吸鼻子。

“到现在了，你还要跟我争这件事吗？”Harry听了只觉得好笑，他伸出手揉了揉Peter头顶乱七八糟的头发，“Pete，听着！你已经尽力了，没什么对不起她的。”

看Peter那么认真地为Gwen的死感到懊悔和难过，Harry心里很不是滋味。确实，他永远也争不过一个死人。所以，只能在活着的时候多霸占Peter一些了。Harry朝Peter扬了扬下巴：“下地狱的事，我一个人做就好了！反正我做起来得心应手，而且还挺开心的！你呢，就当好你的救世主就行了！”

Peter总觉得Harry话里有话，忍不住拉着他的手，问道：“Harry，你是不是又背着我做了些什么？”

Harry故作轻松地耸耸肩：“那就多了去了！你指哪一件？”

见那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里，满是计谋得逞的笑意，Peter懊恼地挠了挠自己的头，发现自己似乎又被Harry给耍了。想说些什么打破这尴尬的气氛，Peter转移话题道：“你去祭拜Gwen，想跟她说些什么呢？”

Harry怔了一下，眼睫不自然地颤抖了一下，嘴上却还挂着狡黠的笑意：“大概就是……对不起，我掰弯了你男朋友之类的吧！”

“嘿！Harry，我在很认真的问你！”Peter不满地抗议道。

Harry叹了口气，目光落在地面上，变得悠远而绵长：“说实话，Peter，我也不知道！但我总觉得，是时候该面对这些了……”Gwen的死亡是他罪恶人生的开始，是他陷入如流沙般的命运泥沼的第一步。他已经爬不出去了，但他至少要硬着头皮回头看一眼，去看清将他推下去的那一双双该死的手到底是属于谁的！

Peter没再多说，Harry走后，他也没再继续睡。今天是周日，他躺在床上，懒洋洋地不想起床，便一直盯着门口等着Harry回来，就像一只在家等着主人下班回家的小狗。Harry这些日子格外粘人，在床上也比以前放得更开了。可Peter总觉得这不是什么好兆头，Harry如今的态度更像是末日来临前的狂欢，他似乎已经不再奢望希望的到来了……

号角日报附近的咖啡馆中，Eddie拿着自己文章的初稿给Ben，希望这位经验丰富的老编辑能给他做出些指导。

Ben拿起这一叠A4纸，粗略地翻了一下：“说实话，Eddie，你的文字极具感染力，很能引起读者的共鸣，没必要特地找我来帮你看！”

“哦！Ben，你也了解我的！我以前总是太过专注于自己本身的情感，专注于挖出那些博人眼球的东西。但是，这一次，奥斯本先生这么信任我！我还是想尽可能地，客观地还原整个事件……”

“所以，你就打算把标题取名为：一场由死亡开启的爱情？你这是打算转行做情感专栏作家了吗？”Ben见Eddie面露窘迫，笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“别紧张，按你自己的想法写就好了！”

Eddie拿回自己的稿子，汗湿的手将白色纸页的一角攥出了折痕，他像是第一次考试交卷子般，忐忑又小心地问：“Ben，你觉得我现在从头来过，是不是有些晚了？”

Ben没有回答，而是反问了他一个问题：“Eddie，你以后还想当记者吗？”

“想！当然想！这是我从小的梦想！”Eddie喜欢挖掘真相，即便最后的结果不那么如意，可他享受的就是搜集信息，探寻真相的这个过程。他喜欢和各式各样的人打交道，从他们的只言片语中获取有用信息，他也喜欢那种深入危险腹地去寻找真相，如探险般刺激的经历……

Ben伸出手去，点了点Eddie的心口：“那就不要忘记！要记得自己最开始到底是为了什么才坚持到现在的！”

Ben的手指尖仿佛有魔力一般，让Eddie感觉有一股热流在胸口涌动着，他怔了怔，毫不犹豫地道：“还民众一个真相！”

Ben满意地点了点头，两人心照不宣地相视一笑。

Ben放在咖啡杯旁边的手机突然响了起来，是Betty打来的。

Betty的声音听上去有些着急：“Ben，你知道詹姆斯在哪吗？报社里有好多事，需要他决定，可他现在还没来，手机也打不通。”

“我也不知道，你把那些事情先放下。我马上回去，看能不能解决！”

Eddie看得出来那通电话并没有带给Ben什么好消息：“发生了什么？需要帮忙吗？”

Ben一边穿外套，一边向Eddie解释道：“詹姆斯不知道跑哪去了？留下报社一堆事，我得赶紧回去了！”

老板的糗事永远是员工的乐事，当然，前老板也包括在里面。于是听到詹姆斯不见了，Eddie很希望他是因为遇到了倒霉事，才耽搁了上班：“他别是惹了什么不好惹的人物，被绑架了吧！”

Ben认真思考起了詹姆斯的仇人，他摸了摸自己下巴上短茬的花白胡子：“要说他最大的仇家，应该是Spider-Man！不过，Peter这孩子应该根本顾不上他！”

“不过，他家那位年轻的总裁可是很记仇的！做出这种事，完全有可能！”Eddie一想起Harry，就觉得有些毛骨悚然，毕竟有勇气和耐心跟曾经的敌人做交易，并且毫不在意之前的恩怨，成为朋友的人，可真没几个！

“我走了！”

“再见！Ben！”

“再见，以后有事再通知我！”

“放心！”

这天早上，Harry一大早就把Peter拉了起来，他虽然心疼Peter昨晚又忙到很晚才回来，可今天有重要的事情，绝对不能迟到！

Peter一脸的不明所以，迷迷瞪瞪地就被推去盥洗室洗漱了。等Peter洗漱完后，早就洗漱好的Harry已经穿上了他的最新款小西装，坐在餐桌前，吃着精致的英式早餐等他了。

“这么早起干什么啊？”Peter到现在依旧是一头雾水，睡衣也懒得换，直接坐到了Harry的对面，拿起面前Harry特地叫人给他准备的黑咖啡，咬着牙狠狠地灌了两口下去。

Harry拿起雕着复杂花纹的银质刀叉，正在跟一片培根较劲：“今天有记者发布会。”

“哦！”Peter愣愣地应了一声，缓了一会儿嘴里的苦味才反应过来，自己又不用去参加，为什么要把自己也叫起来。不过，反正也起来了，不如去看看莫比亚斯博士那里有没有什么进展。Peter拿起叉子，叉起一片培根，整个塞进了自己的嘴里，一边嚼着，一边含混不清地说道：“那你呆会儿让车把我送到大厦楼下就行！”

“吃饭的时候，不要说话！”Harry看着Peter跟优雅两个字完全不沾边的吃相，忍不住皱了皱眉头。

“抱歉！”Peter咽下嚼得差不多的培根，跟Harry道了歉。他平时忙起来的时候，连吃饭都顾不上，哪还能注意吃相啊！

Harry叹了口气：“你得跟我一起去发布会……”

“干什么去啊？”Peter对即将到来的事情无知无觉。

“公布我们的恋情。”

“哦。”Peter答应了下来后，才反应过来Harry到底在说什么，他激动地语无伦次，“等等，Harry……可是……我们……”

“我前些日子跟你说过了……”Harry眯起眼盯着Peter，仿佛他只要再说一个“不”字，就要把手里的叉子和刀丢过去，将那只毛腿蜘蛛钉在墙上。

“我知道，可是……”

“没有可是，我邀请了整个纽约市的媒体。你要是不愿意露脸，穿你的丑制服就好了！”Harry将脚边的银色手提箱踢到Peter脚边，“这是Stark帮你改良过的，穿上试试吧！”

“好！”作为一个社交恐惧症患者，Peter最害怕的就是面对镜头和媒体，戴着头套他还能假装自己是另一个人，对于各种难缠的家伙应付自如。要是让自己脱了头套站在公众面前，无异于脱了衣服在时代广场上裸奔，大屏幕的摄像头说不定还会对准他的某些私密部位放大。

Harry目光尖锐地盯着Peter，语气里好像有些不满：“你就那么不愿意告诉别人我是你男朋友？”

Peter不知为何，有些心虚：“当然不是，你怎么会这么想！”

“那就亲我一口。”

Peter站起身，准备凑过去献吻，就听Harry又补充说道：“我说到了发布会上。”

“……”

Harry看到了Peter眼中的犹豫，忍不住冷笑道：“怎么？你不愿意？”

“当然愿意！”

Peter的回答看样子并没有让Harry满意，他眼中怒火更盛：“你跟MJ接吻的事，我还没找你算账呢！”

“那只是为了掩盖我的身份！”

被Harry一瞪，Peter立刻跟只鹌鹑一样，安静得不敢吱声了。

Harry被Peter的反应取悦了，笑着道：“没关系，你现在不用掩盖了，反正全世界也没几个人不知道了。”

于是，Peter被Harry带去了发布会现场，Harry是个喜欢的大场面的人，为了办好这场发布会租了一个巨大的广场。下面坐满了黑压压的记者，以及他们手里黑压压的，如同枪筒一般的摄像头。

Peter在后台等着，等Harry发完言，他就可以上去了。Felicia贴心地给他准备了发言稿，可他觉得那上面的字就跟章鱼博士的触手似的，一根根的都叫嚣着要杀了他。在场的所有人都排练过，只有他没有，这让他怎么能不慌呢！虽然Harry说，他只要翻个跟头上台，再亲他一口就行了！

Peter觉得自己手心冒汗，心跳加快，第一次和Harry接吻的时候，都没有这么激动。

Felicia不知道什么时候，走了过来，催促Peter道：“Peter，该你上台了！”

Peter却仿佛根本听不到一般，Felicia一狠心，掐了Peter一下，这才唤回了对方的神志。

“你该上台了！”

“哦！”Peter应了一声，唰地一下，利用蛛丝腾起，飞了出去，然后稳稳地砸在了广场一侧的玻璃墙壁上，宛如一只被苍蝇拍拍出去的蜘蛛。

看到Peter出糗，Harry不禁黑了一张脸，不顾形象地朝Peter吼道：“Peter Parker！你又在犯什么蠢！”

听到恋人的怒吼，Peter赶忙爬了下来，在一众摄像头下，蔫头耷脑地走到了Harry的身旁，又小心翼翼地牵住了他的一只手，无声地表达着歉意。

“给大家介绍一下，我的男朋友。”Harry这时已经迅速调整好了表情，他将Peter一把拉了过来，“Spider-Man。”

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

MJ一早就收到了Harry的消息，说今天要在电视上直播公布他和Peter的恋情，便一大早来到了帕克家，陪着梅婶一直在电视机前等着。电视上的Harry穿着一身量身定制的高级西装，整个人看上去神采奕奕的，在媒体和大众面前，维持着一贯的高水准表现，礼貌、优雅又得体。MJ想起Peter那个平时忙起来连袜子都会穿错，永远都是帽衫加牛仔裤组合的理工男，也不知道Harry是怎么忍受Peter的。

厨房里的烤箱响了，梅婶对MJ撇撇嘴，不情愿地去厨房取里面的饼干：“哦！希望我不会错过太多！”

MJ目不转睛地盯着屏幕，演讲台上的Harry讲完了自己的稿子后，停了下来，似乎是在等什么人。

台下坐着的记者也停下了手中的动作，陷入了焦急的等待中。只听屏幕里传来了“啪”的一声，有一个红蓝相间的物体从镜头前一扫而过。镜头随之转了过去，只见穿着蜘蛛战衣的Peter趴在了旁边大楼的玻璃幕墙上，无措地四处张望着。

这时，从画面外传来了Harry极具特色的嗓音，听上去愤怒至极：“Peter Parker！你又在犯什么蠢！”

MJ忍俊不禁，扑哧一声笑了出来，她已经能想象到两人的生活是个什么样了。

Peter耷拉着脑袋爬了下来，朝Harry走了过去，像个犯错的孩子一般，小心翼翼地握住了他的手。

MJ心中了然道：Peter果然是怕Harry的！

“给大家介绍一下，这是我的男朋友，蜘蛛侠。”

听到Harry将这句话说出口，不知道为什么，MJ激动得像是自己拿了奥斯卡女主一样兴奋！仿佛长久以来的努力和坚持并没有白费，终于得到了回报！一双如猫眼石般漂亮的绿眼睛里泛起了粼粼水光，她吸了吸有些发酸的鼻子，感慨这段命途多舛的感情终于走到了阳光下，决定勇敢地与所有的不公做斗争！

可她还没来得及感叹多久，负责拍摄的摄像机不知道出现了什么故障，像是忽然被用力撞击了一般倒了下去。与此同时，从画面外传来了撕心裂肺的尖叫和慌乱的脚步声。

MJ听到属于Harry的特有声线冷笑着说道：“哦！奥克塔维斯博士，我等你好久了！”

梅婶这时终于搞定了厨房里的烤箱，回到了客厅，她盯着被草皮掩盖了一半的电视屏幕，颤颤巍巍地问道：“MJ，这是怎么了？”

与此同时，躲在安全屋里，处在神盾局特工严密监视下的众位不肯签协议的超级英雄，正在等待上面协商的结果。Bucky和Steve分坐沙发的两头，中间隔着半个人的距离。哦！老冰棍们当然不是在闹变扭或者搞冷战什么的，他们只是不喜欢像小年轻一样腻在一起罢了。

Steve用遥控器播着电视，忽然被刚洗完澡出来找吹风机的Natasha给叫住：“等等！Steve，往回播一个台。”

“嘿！看啊！是Osborn那小子！”Sam也正好从自己的房间里出来冲咖啡，指着电视上穿着灰色西装的年轻总裁说道。

“给大家介绍一下，这是我的男朋友，Spider Man。”

见两人手牵着手，两个百岁老人一同发出了感慨。

Natasha两只手分别搭在两人肩膀上，挑着眉笑着问道：“所以……你们两个打算什么时候公布啊？”

Steve活了一百岁也没多少恋爱经验，大多数时间都被冻在冰块里，要么就是跟他最好的“朋友”一起参加四人约会，面对Natasha的调侃，他突然急得涨红了一张脸：“Natasha……我们……”

还处于适应这个社会的阶段，对于Natasha的调侃，Bucky的脑子还没转过来，一双清澈如小鹿般的眼睛无辜地望着Natasha，用鼻腔发出了一个表示疑问的单音节词语。

“嘿！伙计们！快看！”

随着电视机中传出的一阵慌乱声，以及Harry那极具特色的嗓音，电视屏幕回归成了一片黑暗。

Natasha耸耸肩：“哦！先生们！看来，我们又有得忙了！”

Oscorp大厦的楼顶上

奥克塔维斯毫发无伤地站在高处俯视着瘫在地上，伤痕累累的两人：“Mr.Osborn，Peter，我并不想跟你们发生冲突，我请二位到这里，这是为了见证一件事情。当然，为此，我同样邀请了号角日报的总编辑詹姆森先生！”

“疯狂邪恶的科学家，卑鄙无耻的商人，还有你这只假仁假义披着英雄外皮的小虫子！终于打算露出自己的真面目了吗？其实，这所有的一切都是你们计划好的，对吗？将自己打造成一个全民英雄！演绎出一出爱与救赎的故事！你们当自己是莎翁在世吗？我想，奥氏集团的股价正在疯上涨对吧！”

看来詹姆森把奥克塔维斯绑架自己的这件事算到了Peter的头上，对于他的恶意只增不减，气得通红的沧桑面庞上蹭上了泥灰，花白的胡子随着呼吸在空气中一颤一颤的，以往穿得整整齐齐一尘不染的衬衫和西服外套也被剐蹭得不成样子，看上去着实有些可怜。

Peter实在不理解詹姆森到底为什么这么讨厌自己，日以继夜地诋毁和谩骂，也不觉得累。他现在浑身都是伤，根本没力气，也没心情跟对方争辩，他气喘吁吁道：“詹姆森先生，一个真诚的建议，你或许该找个心理医生好好聊聊！希望你这些荒谬的幻想不会影响你的生活！”

Harry显然没有Peter那么好的耐心，恶狠狠地瞪着詹姆森发话道：“詹姆森先生，请你把嘴闭上！”

“哦！年轻的Mr.Osborn！这里可是美国！一个崇尚自由的国度！没有任何人和任何组织可以剥夺我说话的权力……”

Harry被他吵得头疼，他挣扎着站起来，抖了抖自己身上站战斗中被弄得破破烂烂的战甲，金属和织物的碎屑随着他的动作如沙子般掉在水泥地板上。Harry一瘸一拐地走到詹姆森身前，从他身上扯下一块碎布，在那人愤怒的目光中，掐着他的双颊塞了进去。

“这个世界总算清净了！”Harry转过头轻飘飘地瞥了Peter一眼，Peter会意朝Harry轻轻点了点头，Harry转而走向奥克塔维斯，“博士，你之前也说过同样的话！不过，不管是在Peter身上的试验，在埃利斯岛上的实验，还是在那些雇佣兵身上的，都不能说是成功！我很怀疑，你这次所谓的见证是否真的值得？”

“Mr.Osborn，这次你可以放心！因为，这次……我调整了实验方向……”奥克塔维斯的护目镜在春日的阳光下反射着冰冷的光芒，让Harry无端感受到一股冷意爬上脊背。

Harry强忍着身上的疼痛和不适感，朝他笑着挑了挑眉：“哦？愿闻其详……”

“我想你也了解，老奥斯本先生在医疗行业树立的理念，预防比治疗更重要。对此，我深以为然。蜘蛛毒液不只是用来提高防御力，通过提升自身免疫力和自愈能力去治愈那些不可能治愈的疾病，它更大的作用是提升整个人类种群的身体素质。我想，这也应该是老奥斯本先生的初衷……”

“所以，你想怎么做？”Harry仿佛已经预料到他接下去要说的话，双手止不住地在颤抖。

“怎么做？当然是完成他的遗愿了！我所研制的药剂，会使人类的历史进入到一个新阶段！这其中的功绩……”机械触手轻而易举地挡住了来自后方的偷袭，Peter被重重地掼在地上，脖子上一凉，好像有什么冰凉的液体顺着血管流淌进来。

“当然少不了二位的！”

偷袭失败，Harry拖着残破的身体，连滚带爬地跑到Peter身边，搂着怀里遍体鳞伤的恋人，怨恨地瞪着奥克塔维斯，质问他道：“你给他注射了什么？”

“基因清洗剂……这还是Mr.Osborn你请我研制，用来对付Peter的，不是吗？”奥克塔维斯一副理所当然的模样，好心地向Harry解释道，“他很快就会失去自己引以为傲的超能力，变成一个普通人，这不是你一直想看到的吗？”

没错！基因清洗剂！是他曾经要奥克塔维斯做的！可是……Harry低垂着眼睑，轻轻地摇了摇头，否定了奥克塔维斯的说法：“不，不是这样的……”

“不是吗？承认吧！不管发生了什么！你都想做那个永远高人一等的小少爷！看到原来丑陋木讷的小男孩突然变成了受人欢迎的超级英雄，而自己却失去了一切，连最宝贵的生命都岌岌可危，心里一定很难受吧！所以，只有将Peter变回一个普通人，才能满足你那卑微脆弱的自尊……”

正如奥克塔维斯所说的，他恨过Peter！恨到心理扭曲！恨到连自己都觉得自己恶心！命运用名为绝望的双手将他摁进那可怕的泥潭里，让他无法呼吸，也无法站起，只能眼睁睁看着自己的身体一点点腐烂发臭，与那些污秽恶心的腐肉和蛆虫融为一体……

“Harry……”纤维触感的手指轻轻地蹭着Harry的脸颊，Peter温柔地安慰他道，“那不是你的错！别难过了！你已经不是以前的你了！”

可即便是这样的自己，也总有那么一个人坚持不懈地想要将自己拉出去，即便他自己也同样被绝望折磨得筋疲力竭，却总在命运给予重击之时，毫不犹豫地护在自己的身上。

Peter的话让Harry破涕为笑：“你觉得怎么样了？”

“放心！死不了！你暂时不用担心为我收尸的问题了！”

看Peter还有心情打趣，Harry将他从地上拉起：“那就赶紧起来！我们的战斗还没结束！”

两人彼此搀扶着站好，对面是拥有着八只钢铁触手的章鱼博士。

“我总觉得自己好像站错了位置！”Harry笑着道，“或许，我应该走过去站在博士旁边。”

“嘿！想都别想！你是我的！谁也别想抢走！”Peter说着紧了紧握着Harry的手，视线相触的时候，面具下的嘴角忍不住向上划出了一个幸福的弧度。

“哦！年轻人的恋爱！充满了酸臭味！”沙哑慵懒的女生从身后传来，Natasha一身黑色紧身衣，手持重型机枪，朝两人挑了挑眉，“小心点！可别被误伤了！”跟在她身后的是刮掉了胡子的美国队长、飞翔在空中的猎鹰。

“BOSS，记得给我加工资！”Felicia 也赶了过来，带着飞扬的银色假发和俏皮的黑色面具，朝Harry眨了眨眼。

这场战斗对于他们来说，并不容易，这场混战中竟然没人能靠近奥克塔维斯的身边。受数量有限的武器弹药所累，超级英雄们并不能很好地发挥自己的作战能力，何况Peter的能力还在慢慢减退。托尼等签了协议的英雄被限制住了自由，神盾局的支援又迟迟不到，失败似乎成了定局。

章鱼博士的机械手甩开了最后一个还在努力站身来继续战斗的美国队长，向原本摆在奥氏集团大楼楼顶的发射器走过去，机械触手上不知道什么时候多了一管药剂。只要将药剂放进卡槽，再摁下开关，便会将里面的化学物质扩散到整个纽约市。

“奥克塔维斯博士……”Harry咳了咳喉咙里卡住的鲜血，每一次的呼吸都会牵扯到受伤的肌肉，他强忍着身体上的疼痛，不让自己的表情看上去那么狰狞，故作镇定道，“您一定狠崇拜我的父亲诺曼·奥斯本，对吗？”

奥克塔维斯顿住了自己的脚步，阳光在他的镜面上反射的光随着他转头的动作而移动着：“不错，正是因为如此，我才选择了这个职业。”

“可他却默许门肯抢走了你的发明，还将你赶出了公司，不是吗？”

奥克塔维斯明知道Harry是在转移话题，拖延时间，却还是忍不住反驳他：“那时的Mr.Osborn已经病入膏肓，对此事并不知情。”

“是吗？在我将您请回来的时候，看过之前门肯辞退您的时候给出的理由……”Harry顿了一下，冰蓝色的眸子里闪着阴冷邪恶的光，勾起的唇角写满了嘲讽与戏谑，“上面写着，您的思想太过天马行空！不切实际！”

“亚历山大·门肯那个愚蠢的白痴根本不懂科学的伟大！他只是一个目光短浅，只顾眼前利益的商人！”那张永远胸有成竹，看不出情绪的脸被突如其来的愤怒扭曲成了中世纪画册上恶魔的模样，“他已经死了真是太可惜了！如果他还活着，或许有机会看到即将发生的事情！这是人类历史进步的伟大时刻！如果达尔文在世，他一定会感动得痛哭流涕！人类终于彻底地碾压了大自然，主宰了自己的命运！老奥斯本先生在天堂看到的话，也会……”

奥克塔维斯后面的话还没说完，一颗子弹无声无息地从侧面击穿了他的头部，血液混着脑浆迸溅出来，瘫倒在地的众人有那么一瞬间没有反应过来。

“Bucky？”Steve站起来，朝子弹的发射轨迹望过去，Bucky缓缓地从远处的掩体后走了出来，摘下自己的护目镜，朝他们招了招手。他时负责殿后的，所以赶过来时就耽搁了一些时间，还好到的不算太晚。

此刻，监管组织派来的特工也到了，要将Steve等私自逃出来的超级英雄拘捕回去。

其中两个特工却没有跟其他人一样对他们实施拘捕，反而走到奥克塔维斯的尸体前，从上到下，仔细搜索着什么。

“在哪呢？”

“应该就在他身上，仔细找找。”

Felicia 和Natasha互相搀扶着站起。

Sam脱掉自己破破烂烂的翅膀，不满地抱怨道：“嘿！我们刚刚可是拯救了世界！你们不能这么过河拆桥！”

Peter将视线转回刚刚Harry所在的位置，却不见那人的身影，他花了半秒钟将视线锁定在Harry的身上，看见他的恋人取下了那机械手上的药剂，目光幽沉地盯着那绿色的玻璃试管，嘴角忽地扯出了一个苍白的笑容。

以Peter对Harry的了解，他很快就明白了对方要做什么：“Harry！停下！”

“Peter，这种东西，它不该存在！必须被彻底销毁！”Harry说的很笃定，就如同他此刻的动作一般，他毫不犹豫地将试剂扎在自己的脖子上，将所有的液体推进了自己的身体里，捏碎了注射器。Harry不知道自己身上会发生什么，但他很清楚一点，只有他体内的逆转录病毒能完全破坏化学试剂的结构，而也只有这样，才能确保万无一失。

有几个特工看见Harry的动作，竟举起手枪，将黑洞洞的枪口对准了Harry，Steve上去打翻了几人，对Peter喊道：“快带他离开！”

奥克塔维斯没能做出抑制逆转录病毒的药剂，制作的基因清洗剂倒是十分成功，Peter现在的超能力只剩了原本的十分之一，只是一个稍微强壮些的普通人。他拖着受伤的腿跑了两步，将意识模糊的Harry打横抱起，荡着蛛丝飞了出去。

十五分钟后，纽约的街头出现了一对儿年轻的同性伴侣，Peter背着Harry在街道上快速飞跑着。穿着战衣太过显眼，衣服是他从小区旁边收集旧衣服的公益箱子里扒出来的，找了个无人的角落给两人换上后，才敢出来。

后背上的恋人浑身打颤，冷汗浸湿了他身上本来就不怎么干净的衣服，暗金色的刘海黏在额前，清浅的呼吸吹在Peter裸露的脖子上。两人身上都没钱，不管是坐公交还是出租车都不现实，热泪在眼眶里打转，Peter托了托身上的人：“Harry，你坚持一下！我带你去找莫比亚斯博士！”

“Pete……”带着哭腔的虚弱嗓音听起来十分委屈。

“怎么了？”

Peter努力打起精神，仿佛听到了Harry牙齿打架的声音。

“我快冻死了……”

“对不起，Harry！对不起！”Peter一边道着歉，一边不住地流泪，眼前的景物被泪水模糊成了高度近视者眼中的世界。

冰凉苍白的手指突然蹭过他的脸颊，只听那人在他耳边嫌弃地说：“别哭……难看死了……”

“对不起！”Peter用另一边的肩头蹭去脸上的泪水，柔软的唇瓣在转回去的时候落到了他的脸颊上，他转过头，对上了一双盈满了笑意的蓝眼睛。

“你怎么还是那么好骗呢！”Harry笑着刮了一下Peter通红的鼻尖，冰蓝色的眼睛里溢满了温柔，“你这样，让我怎么舍得……”

“Harry！别说了！”Peter打断了Harry下面的话，他不想那些噩梦中的场景变成现实，“你不会有事的！”

Harry将头一歪倒在了Peter的肩膀上，小声呜咽道：“对不起……”

Peter背着Harry埋头向前走，不小心撞到了一个身材高大，留着小胡子的男人。那男人很奇怪，一身中世纪法师打扮，还披着个巨大的红色斗篷，仿佛是某个商店为了吸引顾客的工作人员，手里拿着长长的条形气球，捏成各种小动物形状，送给过路的小朋友。

男人一把扶住了差点跌倒的Peter：“嘿！年轻人！小心些！”身后的斗篷无风自动，托住了差点从Peter身上滑下去的Harry。

“对不起！先生，我不是故意！”Peter忙着道歉，根本没注意自己撞到了谁。

Strange眼尖地发现了两人的不正常，他覆在Peter耳边低声道：“Spider Man，你的男朋友看上去似乎病得很重！作为一个医生，我奉劝你还是赶紧把他送去医院吧！”

“我……”Peter瞪着一双带着血丝的红眼睛，诧异地望着眼前的男人。

“此刻的你似乎并不适合握手！”Strange拍了拍Peter的肩膀，将自己的名片塞进了Peter的上衣兜里，“Dr.Strange，很高兴见到你！虽然现在不是个互相认识的好时机！如果有需要，可以来找我。”

Harry不耐烦地抬起头，在Peter耳边低声道：“别理他！一个街头骗子！我们走！”

三个人离得这么近，Strange自然也听到了Harry的话。

Peter红着脸跟Strange道歉：“对不起，他脾气不太好！”Peter只是觉得眼前的男人有些奇怪，可他见过的怪人也不少，并没有多想。

“哦！没关系！”Strange看上去并不生气，至尊法师怎么会跟一个身患重病的年轻人计较呢！“以后我们还会再见的！”

“无论如何！谢谢你！Doctor！”

Peter也是伤心过度，脑子里一片混乱，Strange说的对，他们应该去医院，什么人身自由，哪里有Harry的生命安全重要啊！就算医院解决不了现在的状况，至少可以让他不那么难受！

“Harry，我们还是去医院吧！”

Harry笑着朝Peter被冻红的耳朵吹了口气：“Pete……”

“怎么了？”

Harry抓着自己的袖子，给Peter擦了擦额头上沁出的汗珠：“你累不累啊？”

“不累！我得赶紧带你去医院！”

“可我累了……”Harry伸出苍白修长的手指，手背上的绿色结痂看上去无比刺眼，他笑着指了指滨河公园里的座椅，“我们去那边的长椅上坐会儿吧！”

他们竟然不知不觉地走到了Harry回国后，两人第一次单独见面的地方。现在的游乐园里没什么人，大概是因为天气还有些冷的缘故，有些贪玩的小孩子跑到了河边上，往河面上扔石子。

Peter的内心十分抗拒，双腿却情不自禁地往长椅的方向走过去，他将Harry放在长椅上，那人便伸出双臂搂着他的腰，整个人窝进了他的怀里，闷闷的声音带着湿润的水汽，穿过冰冷的空气飘进他的耳廓。

“我好冷！抱抱我，好吗？”

Peter颤抖着抱住了怀里的人，徒劳无功地搓了搓Harry的双臂，仿佛这样能让他暖和些。

“你为什么连封信都不给我写呢？我明明给你寄明信片留了地址啊！”

听到那颤抖着带着哭腔的嗓音，Peter将Harry从自己的怀里挖出来，捧着他的双颊，一边吻着他被泪水打湿的眼睫，一边问道：“Harry，你在说什么啊？”

“我给你寄了很多……”Harry也不解答Peter的问题，自顾自地继续说道，“你知道我在那边等了多久吗？我等得太久了，都不记得自己在等什么了……”

“Harry，你看着我！你看看我啊！”Peter这才意识到Harry的精神状态已经出现了问题。

不适时的呼救声像一把巨大的利剑劈断了两人之间的对话，又像一座大山横亘在这对恋人之间。

“救命！救命啊！有没有人救救我的孩子！”

Peter伸长了脖子，看了一眼那个不慎落水，正在水中挣扎的孩子，缓缓地松开了搂住Harry的手臂：“对不起，Harry……我得……”他似乎一直都在道歉，永远都在道歉，对Harry道歉，对梅婶道歉，对MJ道歉……

Harry揪住Peter的一只手腕，用微弱到几乎听不到的声音，低声下气地恳求道：“别去……”

“可是……有人需要帮助……”Peter忍不住握紧了放在身侧的拳头，轻轻将自己的手腕往外抽。

Harry抬起头，冰蓝色的眼睛狠狠地瞪着Peter，湿漉漉的眸子因为生气有些发红，看上去委屈极了：“你就不能放弃蜘蛛侠的责任，当一会儿Peter Parker吗？你现在已经没了超能力！不过是个普通人！”

知道Harry是在担心自己，Peter无奈地笑笑道：“可Peter Parker也会选择救人啊！”

“水很冷……”Harry垂下眸子，稍稍松开了自己手上的力道，却还是不肯完全放开Peter。

“那个孩子很危险，需要帮助！”Peter又望了一眼，用力挣开了Harry，捧着他的脸，深深地在那双惨白的嘴唇上亲了一口，目光坚定道，“对不起了！Harry！我必须得去！”

Harry没能留住他那个一心扑在救人上的恋人，他看着他脱掉多余的衣服跳进了河里，看着那个即将淹死的孩子被Peter举了上来，却没看到Peter自己爬上来。他坐在长椅上，一个人孤独地等着，等到了救护车和警车，他面无表情地看着他们在河边用渔网捞人，他们捞了很久，久到Harry都看困了……

眼皮重得根本抬不起来，痛感已经麻木了他的神经，顶着两个牛角的恶魔忽地出现在他的眼前，用仿佛欧洲文艺复兴时期表演戏剧的腔调：“我最甜美的祭品，准备跟我一起回家了吗？”

一片纯白被烈焰灼烧，化作一条炭火铺就的通往地狱之路，魔鬼在他的耳边轻声吟唱着诱人堕落的歌声，尖锐的指甲优雅地拨弄着以肠子为弦的竖琴，饱受折磨的灵魂所发出的痛苦的呻吟和嚎叫是最美的和声。

“怎么？今天不做交易了吗？”Harry咯咯地朝墨菲斯托笑了笑，面对地狱之主也毫不示弱，“想要从一个资本家身上捞到好处，怕是要赔得血本无归了！”

墨菲斯托不怒反笑：“你跟你的父亲很像，却又不太一样。他可以毫无心理负担地享受折磨其他灵魂的乐趣，但你……”

Harry打断了墨菲斯托后面的话：“他是怎么样的人对我来说无关紧要，你也不必用这些事来消遣我。”

“对，你在乎的只有一个人……那个愚蠢的小虫子，可那又怎样呢？他要去的地方在上面，你们永远也不可能再相见了！”

这是早就预料到的结果，Harry扯了扯自己僵硬的嘴角，垂下眼睑道：“那很好……”

悬在半空中睥睨着Harry的恶魔不知道感觉到了什么，不悦地皱起了眉头：“怎么回事？”

灼热的炭火开始向下崩塌，Harry站在原地面无表情地望着怒火中烧的墨菲斯托，觉得这该死的恶魔八成又在演戏骗人。

黑暗吞噬着Harry的意识世界，直至将一切的有形物化作虚无。

Harry感觉自己做了一个很长的梦，可他却记不清梦的内容，只觉得冰凉的刀刃忽然划过他的胸前，Harry猛地从梦中惊醒过来，他看到拿着手术刀的法医哆哆嗦嗦地向后退着，惊恐地发出呼救，旋风一般离开了冰冷的太平间。

Harry环顾着四周，审视着自己即将的居所和短暂相处的邻居们，他抬起手臂，诧异地看着上面那一圈尖尖的压印。

最先赶过来的人是Felicia ，她冲了进来，用一双哭肿了的红眼睛瞪着Harry，脸上挂着仿佛看到鬼一般的神情，颤颤巍巍地问道：“Harry，你觉得有哪里不舒服吗？”

Harry向Felicia 展示了一下自己手臂上的伤口，精致的眉眼生气地皱成了一团：“Felicia ，不要告诉我，你男朋友把我当成了一顿美食！”

Felicia 笑着冲过去抱住了赤裸着上身，只盖了一张白布的Harry：“感谢上帝！把你还给了我们！”

莫比亚斯也随后赶了过来，不过他一向不习惯跟别人亲密接触，看到Harry盯着自己咬的牙印，不好意思地咳了咳，解释道：“对不起，Harry，是Kitty的主意。”

Harry露出了一个堪称教科书般完美的笑容：“没关系，我会把医药费从她工资里扣掉！”

“嘿！我也是为了救你！”Felicia 轻轻地拍了一下Harry的肩膀，她擦掉自己的眼泪，懒洋洋地靠在了莫比亚斯的身上，“让你变成吸血鬼总比死掉好吧！”

莫比亚斯毫不留情地毁掉了女友的幻想：“其实，我就算咬了Harry，他也不一定能变成吸血鬼。”

明知结果，Harry却还是不死心地问道：“Where is Peter？”

三个英语单词，一个简单的疑问句，换来了两人的沉默。沉默让所有因重获新生而产生的喜悦变成了凝重的悲伤，压得人喘不过气。

Felicia 踌躇了半天，才委婉地开口道：“失踪了。”

“继续找，他没那么容易死……”

三人都对结果心知肚明，可谁也不愿意就此放弃。从希望到绝望也许只有一瞬，可要彻底死心放弃，却往往要耗费一生。

Felicia 搀着穿着病号服的Harry往外走时，Harry听到了婴儿的啼哭声，听到了年轻的父母在感谢上帝，听到了逝去老人的子女在抱头痛哭，听到夫妻俩因为孩子的病情而争吵……

Harry感觉很吵，真的很吵！他不管不顾地甩开Felicia 奔了出去，可他也不知道自己要去哪，脚下的拖鞋被他甩了出去，脚掌在粗糙的人行道上磨破了皮，留下一个个沾着灰尘的血脚印。单薄的病号服像个大麻袋一样挂在他的身上，随着他的动作，如同寒风中的落叶一样，猎猎作响。所有的人像是看着个疯子一般望着他，却没有一个人敢接近他。

苍白细瘦的脚掌踩在冰冷的地面上，脚趾被冻得通红，Harry目光呆滞地站在原地，似乎在等什么人。

Felicia 带着保镖追了出来，她捉住Harry的肩膀：“Harry，你冷静些！冷静些，好吗？我们先回去，做个身体检查！”

见Harry没什么反应，便招呼高大健壮的黑衣保镖将Harry背起。

保镖刚一碰到Harry的手，就被他甩开了，他面无表情冷冷地说道：“别碰我！”

忍受着周围异样的目光，Felicia 耐心地安抚着眼前的人：“好！不碰你，跟我们回去，好吗？”

“……我在等他。”

就这么一句话，Felicia 本来干涸的眼眶，又湿润了起来：“我们回去等，好吗？”

Harry缓缓地蹲下身体，颤抖着抱紧了自己的双臂，露出了一个又哭又笑的表情：“我都快冻死了！他怎么还不来呢？”

Felicia让保镖拿来毯子披在哈利的身上，贴心地盖住了他的头，低声的呜咽从毯子的缝隙里溢出来，瘦削的肩膀不住地抖动着，像是一只被主人丢弃在大雨中的小猫。

Harry的行动再次被控制了起来，他只能呆在自己的特制病房里，目光呆滞地盯着电视机上的画面，无聊且毫无目的地摁着手里的换台键，他的起死回生成了一个医学奇迹，出于多方面的考虑，政府将他保护了起来。

看到某个新闻的时候，Harry忽然停下了手里的动作。

那个去过赖克斯岛，摁下了控制囚犯炸弹爆炸的大学生因为受不了舆论的谴责而留下遗书自杀了……上面鲜活的面孔变成了黑白色，那是一张陌生的面孔，Harry从未见过此人。可不知为何，那张脸上的五官开始变化，他的眉毛变粗，眼睛变大，鼻梁变高，脸变长，最后变成了Peter的模样。

Harry将遥控器狠狠地丢了出去，他大口大口地喘着粗气，不停地在房间里来回踱步，疯狂地摇着头想要甩掉脑子里刚才的画面。噩梦般的画面残忍地折磨着他脆弱的神经，他拿出藏在床底被他磨尖的铁片，往自己的胳膊上划了一道又一道，旧的伤口还没好，新的伤口又添上了一抹艳丽的鲜红，鲜红夹杂着青绿在他的皮肤上作画。

随着一阵急促的脚步声，一群身材高大，体格健壮的医生护士冲进了他的病房，将他狠狠地摁在了病床上。冰凉尖锐的针头扎进了他小臂上的静脉血管，带有镇定性质的液体进入了他的血液。

很好！他总算能安安静静地睡个觉了。

TBC


End file.
